Scarlet Dreams
by MrsWolfPack
Summary: Alyssa Swan never saw it coming She never even knew a world like that existed but finds herself thrust into it headfirst. Can she resurface unscathed? Or will she drown with a cute, happy-go-lucky, romantic werewolf who falls head over heels for her?
1. Sad Endings

**A.N - Hey everyone! **

**This is my first fanfic. It has been a long time in the making and i was really selkf conscious of putting this up here becuase i hate bad critisim, even though i know it can be just as constructive as good critisim. Despite my better judgement, my mom begged me to post it so here it is. **

**In this fanfic, the pairings are like the books. It's an imprint story, seth's to be exact because i love seth. Bella is a vampire in this fanfic and it's post BD so Renesmee is in the picture. Bella's sister is moved to forks by the her mother, Renee where she meets Seth. Will she accept him? Can bella over look the fact that her sister is destined for a werewolf? And can Seth overcome the obsticles that await him just so that he can be happy? Read on and you'll see! :)**

**Here's Chapter one for you...I really hope that you'll enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 1**

**Sad Endings **

* * *

Today is one of the those extremely rare days where it is actually raining in the near constant sunny town, Jacksonville. I hated these days, especially this particular one. It was already as bad as I thought it could get after the many humiliations and incidents that injured the others around me in some way or another and school didn't help my day either. I had triple Physics, my least favourite subject in the whole world, however it obviously fate really hated me today...

There I lay, my whole face buried in my pillow, drowning out the sound of the individual raindrops I could hear splashing on my outer windowsill. I seriously couldn't understand how Bella could survive living in a place as wet and rainy as Forks. Forks was located just on the coast of Washington, it rained there close to 355 days a year. I probably wouldn't have minded the wet and the cold, if it hadn't been the case that I was raised under the scorching hot sun or Jacksonville and of course, my ex-home, Phoenix.

Bella, or should I say, Isabella is my older sister, 3 years older, in fact, as she keeps reminding me over and over. She had bailed on me, in March, over 2 years ago, to live with our dad, Charlie. He is Chief of Police out there in Forks. The police force enforced the law with all three of their officers. Forks is rather small. Only around 3120 people were residents there. Anyway, he loves his job. It was like the 27 cats to the old lady; like his wife and kids. As far as I know, he still lives alone, especially since Bella moved out. I don't care either way, I'm not as close to Charlie as Bella is and she's not even that close. She has always been his favourite though; I used to be jealous before the novelty wore off.

I didn't come to be like Bella did, conceived in tender and affectionate surroundings and brought into the world with the love and both parents still married, even if it was only for a short time. No. I was conceived in a night of hot passions of a one night stand between my mom, Renée and my dad, Charlie when he actually decided to go chasing after her, three years after they split. Of course he was there for the birth but, it wasn't enough to bring them totally back together.

Of course, they don't know I know this. I read it in Renée's long lost diaries from years back and now that Phil's in the picture there was no chance for Charlie now.

Bella's always hated moving. I guess she wanted to live in a more stable location since Phil moves around a lot with Renée and I tagging along. Bella got sick of it. She hated the fact that we, before Phil came along moved from Phoenix to Jacksonville when I was 12 and Bella 15. Time after that, when she finally got settled, we moved back to Phoenix. I personally had my own reasons to hate that decision but in any case, she just hated it. So combined with many other reasons, she moved to Forks.

Moving about a lot isn't really that bad, she's just being too selfless. I can still remember that day. The day she left me, standing in the middle of Phoenix Airport, crowded with over a thousand people, maybe ten thousand people, feeling total abandoned.

"Listen, Alyssa," she started, however, I had looked away, "Izzie, look at me! I know this is an awful thing to do to you…"

"Do you know? If you did, then you wouldn't be doing it, would you?" I interjected.

I crossed my arms across my chest and stared down at the cracks in the white tiling. I would not let her see my eyes as I could feel them filling with tears. Not from sadness, but from anger. This was one of the many things my sister and I shared in personality. There was a short silence; she was the first one to break it, as usual.

"Will you let me finish?" she asked, raising her eyebrows when I rolled my eyes at her. I just nodded, "Look, I've got to get away from all this chaos that seems to overshadow all this moving around."

"But, mum said she'd stay with us!"

"That's not fair on mum, is it? We cannot tear her away from Phil, can we? She'd be miserable, she has been miserable."

My sister had always been a selfless person, even I knew that but, why did it feel like she was being a tad selfish on her part. On the other hand, maybe it was on my part. I have been so close to my sister.

"I'm sick and tired of having to pack and unpack every few months, Izzie. I need something steady. It's just doing my head in. Please understand. Please accept this!"

She was pleading with me. She really wanted me to be happy about this, or at least accept it but I couldn't. I lost my temper.

"You know what? I don't care! Leave us. Abandon us! Just do NOT ask me to accept it because I don't! I am really going to miss you and you don't seem to care, so do what you want! I hope you like your new life in…in…in Forks! _Forks_? _Really_? Are you mad? Are you crazy? You're making _me_ crazy! I can't take this. BYE!"

I was so angry at that moment, that the restraint I had on my tears crumbled away from me. Not wanting her to see my weakness, my anger, I rushed to the nearest exit I could find without looking back.

You know. I didn't even go to her 18th birthday, or the one before that. I still didn't feel up to it since I hadn't forgiven her yet. I think I have now though, now that I've had time to think about it. All she was helping was Renée. In my opinion, she was being too selfless.

It was a quarter to four, it had been raining for over 3 hours and it was finally letting up. I found I could bear the silencing splash of the rain now so I decided to go find a snack from the kitchen. Mum didn't like me doing this so close to dinner time but, since both Phil and herself was out, I thought I could treat myself, which I don't get to do very often.

My kitchen was quite cosy at times. There was a small log fire in the northern corner near the glass windows. It gave it a country feel, which wasn't common in places like Jacksonville. My feet squeaked on the wooden floor as manoeuvred my way past the glass dining table in the middle of the kitchen. I stumbled over the chair leg, I had to save myself by clutching the side of the mahogany counter, however, my hand also slipped off there, and I landed face first onto the floor. This was a common thing for me. Another trait my sister and me shared - clumsiness.

Clutching my nose, I stalked to the kitchen sink, soaked a dishcloth under it, and put the cloth to my nose. It was bleeding and it really hurt but I doubted it was broken. I've done far more worse things than that and still hadn't broken it. From all the times that I have, I think my nose had grown extra strong through the healing and possibly from all the calcium I drink. Maybe the coldness from the cloth would numb it. I held it there for 5 minutes until the bleeding stopped. That's another reason why I knew it wasn't broken because it usually bled like a river whenever I had broken it. I then I dowsed the cloth with bleach and then put the cloth into the washing basket, which was conveniently and sneakily concealed inside a cupboard below the sink. I grabbed a granola bar from the top cupboard and then strode off to the fridge to get a glass of milk.

I suddenly thought to myself that Phil doesn't play baseball (his current occupation-a minor leaguer) in the rain and I started to wonder what they had been doing these last three hours, however, my brain storming session was abruptly halted because a bright blue notice on the fridge caught my eye. It looked like a ticket of some kind. When I saw the heading, I automatically snatched the ticket from the fridge, ripping the corner off as I did so, along with the rest of the notices. My mouth hung open in shock and disbelief as I stared down at an aeroplane ticket from Phoenix Airport to Seattle Airport, with my name on it. Apparently, I was flying to FORKS! My mother. My own mother really could not be doing this to me? Me! Bella may be Charlie's favourite but I was my mother's. Now I wasn't so sure, not if was doing THIS to me. The date shocked me further. I dropped the ticket in disgust and stormed out the kitchen, granola bar in hand.

My mother and Phil returned home just ten minutes after I had discovered this catastrophe, which was very bad for them as I was still furious. I thought to myself, to let them have a few minutes to get in and settled before I started to rant and rave but I just couldn't wait that long. I ran down stairs, taking two at a time and slipping at the bottom step. That didn't help the image of angry as they were smiling at the action when I stalked into the room, the look of revenge in my face.

My mother caught sight of it, the smile vanished, replacing with apology and before I could get a word in, she had already started to say sorry; clearly she knew what she had done.

"Honey, please, don't be angry! I just think it is for the best. Now that Phil and I…"

I cut her off. "'For the best'? How can this be for the best? Mum, I'm going to be miserable! You can't do this to me! _Forks_? _Forks_, are you being _serious_? Mum, you know how much I hate that place, it rains every day-I can hardly stand it when it rains every few months here, let alone _every day_!"

"But, sweetheart, Phil and I are going on a road trip and it is quite a long one. I don't want to pull you away from you school studies, not totally. If you live in forks for a few months then…"

"A few MONTHS? What?" I couldn't believe it. Was she really saying all this or was it inside my head?

"Honey, Bella says the high school up there is quite good and there are very friendly people to get to know. Will you give it a try?"

"But mum, I could study on the road! Mum, don't make me do this!"

"I am not going to let you study on the road, you need a proper high school schedule and that is that. You are going to Forks and that's final. Phil, back me up here!"

She turned to Phil with the look of approach. He seemed taken aback being included in this conversation and was temporarily silenced. "Phil?"

"Look, Renee, please don't ask me to side with one of you because I love you both. If you two are at logger heads, you need to sort this out on your own."

With that final word, he strode off into the lounge to watch the latest Red Socks game.

"Mum, please? Just give me more time to prepare myself. Sunday? That's three days away!"

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. The ticket is already bought and it isn't refundable. You are just going to accept it."

"That's what Bella said!" I ran up the stairs, on the verge of angry tears, probably started by the memory reminder. This was so unfair. My mum said something inaudible but I didn't care too much to ask her to repeat herself.

Usually, when I'm angry with something or someone, I go to my mother to be comforted. If I were angry with my mother, then I would have gone to Bella. However, in this situation, I was at a total loss as how to comfort myself. I tried some light reading, some Shakespeare, and then some Charles Dickens-that didn't work. I gave listening to music a shot. Mostly my favourite artists like Muse, All-American Rejects and Rhianna; however, when they didn't work I actually tried Debussy, out of desperation only.

All these failed attempts made my tired and drawn, although, it was only 8:30pm and it was actually too early to sleep. Therefore, I decided to take a bath and calm myself.

It was quiet when returned from the bathroom. I had to look at the clock to check what time it was, just case it was too late and they had gone to bed before I made any sort of sound that may wake them. However, it was only 9:30. I had been in the bath for an hour, plenty of time to calm myself. I decided it was time to go apologize to my mother about my actions earlier.

She was in the kitchen, doing her routine cleanse. She did this every night. I lingered at the door, not knowing how to approach her. I had no idea watch state I had left her in earlier.

She looked up, smiled and beckoned me over. I didn't look at her when I approached, she embraced me with such force that I thought she was trying to suffocate me. Therefore, the words that followed surprised me a little.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I should have asked you," she said in a solemn voice, she pulled me tighter.

"Mum, you're not the one who should be apologizing, I am. I'm sorry, so sorry for the way I spoke to you earlier. I didn't mean any of it. You just caught me by surprise." I explained. I hoped she understood but I couldn't pull back far enough to see her expression.

"Listen, I'm not going to change my mind but, I am going to be reasonable. Ok? See if you can stick it out just for a few weeks, maybe a month, to see how it goes. If you don't like it still, I'll come and take you on the road with me and Phil. Reasonable enough?" She had doubt in her eyes but I actually found that reasonable.

"Okay, mom. That is reasonable. But, just one month, no more, okay?"

"Of course!" Her mood lightened and in turn so did mine. She kissed my forehead and then resumed her cleansing of the kitchen. I sat there for a few minutes watching her clean the cupboard doors until I remembered that I realized Phil couldn't have been playing baseball in the rain. I tried not to sound too curious when I asked.

"So…what did you guys do today? I figured that Phil couldn't play baseball in the rain." I waited patiently as she thought of her answer. When she smiled, I got a little bit nervous, I don't know why.

"We were actually shopping……for you." She actually looked embarrassed, as if she had told some dark secret.

"Oh." was all I could muster. What could they possibly have been buying?

"Actually, we were shopping for winter clothes……for you. We were planning on telling you tonight and we were going to soften you up with the clothes," she clarified. When I didn't respond, she continued, "When we realized that you already knew, well, we have left the clothes in the car."

"Mum…why don't you go and get the clothes we can sort them out. I will try so don't try to feel guilty or anything. I just can't believe you spent more money on me. I'm not mad that you're preparing me. I'm just upset that you didn't tell me from the beginning. You know what? I'll go get the clothes; I'll meet you in my room, okay?" I smiled at her and she obviously saw that she was forgiven as she beamed back.

"I have another confession!" she admitted, she bit her lip and waited for my reaction but, all I could do was smile and role my eyes.

"Go on, what is it?" I tried to sound enthusiastic. "Well…you're not 16 years old yet but…" I nodded, confused, she already knew this, obviously. "Well…I know you said you didn't want one, even though you've passed. But, Forks is mostly highway, sweetheart and we didn't want you to be walking all those distances. So...Phil and I have put some money together to buy you…maybe not brand new one but…a new car."

"Mom, I'm not allowed to drive yet." I reminded her.

"I know but you're dad understands that Forks is mostly highway and because he's at work all the time he won't be able to drive you places. This is why he's over looking you being only 15." Renée explained.

This surprised me a lot. I never saw much use for a car when I had two perfectly good legs and with all the costs of a car, I might as well use my legs free of charge. I was excited; of course, I was but…"How much exactly?" I needed to know so I could pay them back later, maybe even with a little interest. Again, another trait surfaced - we don't like money being spent on us and we don't accept charity.

"Now, young lady, I know you. You're just like your sister. I'm not going to tell you that because you have probably got it in you head that you're going to pay us back…and that's not happening. Just accept the money and buy the car, okay?"

Darn it. "Fine." I slid off the kitchen chair and hugged her. Kissing her forehead, I said, "Thank you and good night." I kissed her forehead once more and headed to the stairs. I shouted good night to Phil on the way up.

I woke for school surprisingly early. Phil had already left, of course. My mum was on the way out just as I stepped on the bottom step of the stairs.

"See ya later, mum," I smiled a half-hearted smile in response to her own and then she rushed out of the door. I could hear her car door slam and the engine start.

I slumped off into the kitchen. We hardly had a morning where we all could just sit down and have a family breakfast. Suddenly, I lost my appetite. I looked at the clock.

My best friend, Amelia, should be picking me up for school in about 10 minutes. I was obliged to have only half a day today as I needed to pack for Forks. I returned to my room to collect my books and shoved them, untidily, into my bag. Today couldn't be as bad as yesterday, I thought to myself, only to take that back a few seconds later.

It was going to be bad, maybe even worse as I had to tell Amelia and all my other friends that this was the last day they'll see me for a month. That saddened me further, so by the time I got into Amelia's car, I was on the verge of tears.

Amelia is 2 years older than I am. She is a senior and I am a sophomore. Although, that didn't affect our friendship. Out of all my friends, she was the easiest to talk to, maybe even better than my mother was. That's why we are best friends.

Her hair was tied up into a bun and her face once again surprised me as she looks like the spitting image of Jessica Alba. Her dress was a deep violet and she had a waste belt on. I had always admired her style because I wasn't stylish at all.

"Hey, Izzie, are you okay?" she asked as I climbed into the car, oh well, fell really. She had looked at my face, obviously.

"Yeah, am fine, you?" I lied, I fastened my seat belt and we were off.

"Well…not really. I have this stupid Spanish test today and I was wondering. Since you're like an A+ student, could you like…go through it with me? I don't even know what to expect." She looked hopeful and I couldn't say no to that face. Have you ever seen doggy eyes?

"Sure, when?" I asked.

"Well, the test is after lunch so…I guess then, at lunch, is that ok?"

"Sure it is. Call me Tutor Izzie!"

We laughed the rest of the way to school, I had totally forgotten about the task I had to do today, I was so distracted. Amelia is such a distraction. I decided to tell my friends at lunch and of course, now that I had decided it, lunch came all too fast.

All my other friends were waiting for us. Half of them were sophomores like me but some became my friends when Amelia did from when I first started school.

Leanne and John, seniors, lent against their car. They were together. Jason, Amelia's brother, also a sophomore like me, was sat on his bumper, reading a comic. He was sort of a cool geek, if you can get one of them and then there was Andy, a senior, who was sat on the curb, throwing stones across the parking lot. As soon as he saw us coming, he shot to his feet.

Since I came to this school in freshman year, Andy has had a crush on me. Since then I think it has developed into something more but that doesn't erase the fact that I don't feel the same or the fact that I used to be in a serious relationship with his younger brother, who was a Junior. He has actually asked me to his prom but sophomores aren't allowed to go which I was secretly pleased about. He smiled at me as we walked to our first class.

The morning went quite fast. English was boring, so was chemistry. Come to think of it, Biology wasn't that exciting either, however it was awkward. I was Andy's lab partner in that subject. Every now and then, our hands would catch on the microscope or something and he'd take my blush as something other than it was, it was just awkwardness.

We sat at the lunch table; I had nothing in front me since I had lost my appetite through nervousness. They all knew there was something was wrong but I guessed they all knew I was about to tell them because they waited very patiently. They struck up their own conversations but I could see them, casting occasional glances at me.

Suddenly, I got so nervous I just spurted it out.

"I'm moving to Forks!" I clutched my hand to my mouth as if to catch the words I just spoke and shove them back down my throat. I took everyone by surprise, even me. Amelia just sat there gaping at me, frozen. She had a horrid expression. Jason was frowning with his mouth open, too. Leanne and John looked at one another in disbelief however, their faces composed. However, Andy, he got up and stalked out of the doors. My eyes followed him but mine were the only ones. Everyone's eyes were fixated on my face as if to see some sort of humour to this bad joke. I couldn't look at any of them but, I could feel each pair of eyes hit me like lasers. There was an exaggerated long silence however, after a while Amelia started to thaw out.

"This is some sort of joke, it has to be! You hate Forks, why would you suddenly decided to live there?" she was fuming; she didn't like this one bit.

"It wasn't my idea! I only found out yesterday night."

"But, why?" She was confused. She couldn't believe it. I recited the conversation, well; argument, Renee and I had last night. They didn't like that either.

"A road trip? How can your mother do this to you, how can you do this to us? I cannot believe it. Who is going to help me with my Spanish, boys, my style, my LIFE?" Amelia grasped me with such force that she had pulled me off my chair. I couldn't breathe; her hold was too tight to even ask her to loosen it. Jason spoke up.

"Am. I think you're suffocating her!" He seemed alarmed and so was I.

"Sorry!" she released me and smiled at me apologetically, "I'm just going to miss you so much! I can't believe it!"

"I know. I will miss you too. And you Jason!" I turned to him; he suddenly went red, rose from his seat and walked away. I stared after him confused.

After a while, I turned back to Amelia. "Listen, there's something else I have to tell you." She looked at me warily however, when she didn't reply, I took a very deep breathe and continued, "I'm going on Sunday morning." I closed my eyes waiting for the rage but, what I heard in its place surprised me. Amelia sat there sobbing in her hands. I rushed to embrace her, to comfort her. I hated seeing her cry.

"Listen, listen. I will write and send you stuff and everything, I promise!" More than anything, I wanted to do that to keep in contact with the world outside Forks. It was so small.

"I...I...I don't think that w…w…will be e...e...e-enough!" she sobbed harder.

"I'm so sorry, Am!" and I was. I didn't want to go anymore than she wanted me to.

"It's ok! I'm ok! You just took me by surprise, that's all! Why didn't you tell me this in the car?"

"Cos it was too hard to."

"How long for, then? Just tell me!" she demanded. I hesitated; maybe she has had enough info for one day. I decided I was going to be truthful with her.

"A month tops." She grimaced but she didn't start sobbing again. Maybe that was as bad of news to her as the actual going.

"A month? Well, that's not too bad then. At least it's not like a year then. We'll see each other again soon, right?"

"Of course we will, silly!" I hugged and kissed her forehead. "Now go on, you have a Spanish test, don't let my Spanish expertise go to waste! Go!"

She got to her feet and walked away. She gave me one last smile when she got to the door and then she was gone. I could feel the tears spilling over my eyes. I hadn't even noticed them watering. I brushed them away with haste before anyone saw them. That would bring unnecessary attention. I hated attention. Also another trait - Shyness.

I walked slowly to my bus stop. I saw a tall, lean figure that I recognized waiting there. It was Andy. He is one of my oldest friends because he is Ollie's older brother by a year. Ollie was a year older than me. We were there for each other quite a lot last year and I think he made something out of it.

As I approached, he ran up to me and hugged me, raising me from the ground. Suddenly, he closed the space between his and my mouth. A few seconds passed as I was temporarily paralysed, I pulled back abruptly, and he seemed shocked too.

"Sorry! I don't know what happened then. Where did that come from, right?" he said in a rush, clearly embarrassed. I was stunned. I didn't know what to say.

"Andy…" I didn't know what to say.

"I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that. It's just...I like you. A lot." he admitted, shyly. His eyes were on the ground, avoiding my gaze. I still didn't answer. "Izzie...I know you know. I know you've suspected. And I admit...I liked you when you were with Ollie but I respected my little brother but...sadly...he's not here anymore..."

I cut him off, gently placing my finger on his lips. His eyes closed and I felt his lips kiss my finger, ever so slightly. "Andy...I can't. It doesn't feel right."

"We could work on it." he begged slightly. His words cut me deeply, an ancient hurt resurfacing. I hated hurting people's feelings.

"No, Andy. We can't." I whispered.

"I love you." he spluttered, catching me off guard. I stared at him, stunned. For once, he didn't blush as he dealt out his feelings. For once, he wasn't embarrassed. He simply looked at me, totally serious and not backing down from this situation. I blinked twice, trying to get my thoughts in order so that I could give some sort of response to that. But there was nothing. How do respond to that without uttering the same words back? Can you? I continued to to gawk at him, lost for words. "Izzie...Say something."

"What...What do I say to that?" I asked, perplexed and shocked. He bowed his head in sadness. "Listen Andy, you are my friend but, that's all you are. We can't be together. I like you, but more like a, a brother you know." I tried to bring him back down to earth without hurting his feelings. "It's just, after…your brother...well, it just feels awkward. Don't you feel awkward?"

"A little…maybe. We could get around that, surely?" he asked hopefully. I grimaced in the slightest. He didn't seem to notice.

"I don't know. I just want to be friends, Andy. I'm sorry."

"I won't lie to you, Iz; that hurts but that's what you want. I'm really sorry I brought it up. I'm just really going to miss you." he stared down as he said this, still embarrassed. I grabbed his face, light and I kissed him on the forehead, just like I do to all my friends and then hugged him.

"I' so sorry."

"Yeah. I'm sorry. I just hope...this doesn't screw with our friendship." he mumbled, still only meeting gaze for seconds at a time.

"I know. I don't think it will. Our friendship is quite solid." I told him, assuringly. He looked at me, smiling littly.

"You think?" he asked, unsure. I nodded, smiling. "Thanks, Iz."

" Don't worry about it, okay?" I smiled at him one last time, hugging him, sternly before I stepped on to the bus. I paid and sat down. He waved as the bus drove away - the tears started again, I hope he didn't see them.

When I got back home, the house was still empty. I decided to take a stroll through the house, just simply to take memory type pictures in my head so that I will be able to remember this beautiful house before it's replaced with the house of my childhood - Charlie's house. His house wasn't exactly grand like this one; it lay a tiny bit isolated from the rest of the town. It looked like a large cottage, except it had two floors instead of just one.

I went upstairs to pack and finished with in a few hours. I found a camera and decided to take pictures of everything I wanted to remember-the house, the garden, the park, my school; I think it was too late to take pictures of the people I didn't want to forget. I would have to say goodbye once again. Once was enough. I would print the pictures in Forks or somewhere near Forks, maybe Port Angeles.

I shoved the camera in my suitcase, double-checking everything was in there. My mum would probably check later, too. I descended the stairs and noticed the mail on the little, mahogany side table near the front door. There was a bill-I would have to stick that on the fridge- there was a letter from the bank addressed to Phil, a very large letter from Uncle Grant in Canada, addressed to Renée. I was surprised to see a letter addressed to me amongst them. I didn't recognize the return address at first because I hadn't seen it in a long time-it was my soon-to-be address in Forks; this letter was from Charlie and Bella, probably written by Bella. Charlie didn't like writing letters.

_Hey Izzie, _

_I've heard that you're coming to stay for a few months, that's fantastic. You couldn't have come at a better time right now__ . I know we have a lot of catching up to do and I hope you're still not too angry with me. Charlie is excited to; he can't wait to have both of his daughters under his roof, or he would have had both of his daughters if I hadn't have gotten married, had a daughter and moved in with my husband. Anyway, Dad didn't think you'd want to share with me so he's actually cleared out his office and stuck a bed in there for you; you have your own room! Of course, that was before I moved out so…You can either have my old room or keep the office room. (I'd stick with the office room. So much bigger, and better!)_

_I want you to meet someone when you get here; he's actually looking forward to it, which actually surprised me. He's quite cool but, I'm not going to tell you why I want you to meet him yet. I think you already know his name, or you better do. Edward Cullen, remember?_

_I also hear that you're enrolling in Forks High School; it's really not that bad once you get there, which also goes for Forks, too. This place has changed quite a lot, you know. There are lots of really nice people, including boys. __Well, maybe…_

_I can't wait for you to get here on Saturday, I will pick you up from the airport since Charlie is working, naturally. Sorry. Hey, I might even bring Edward me, I don't know yet. He's actually sitting with me while I'm writing this so he's definitely excited. I'll either be in a silver Volvo or a black Mercedes depending on what I decide so look out for both, okay? _

_Be prepared, Charlie insists we have a family night out somewhere so I'm warning you, he's really excited but, you know dad, he doesn't like showing it._

_I can't wait for you to be here and I'll see you on Saturday._

_With Love,_

_Bella, Charlie, and the Cullens._

I read the letter three times over and I was suddenly excited to go, which startled me. I'd heard that Bella had gotten married and had baby. Of course, I was too stubborn to forgive her so I hadn't gone to the wedding or to see the baby. I know her name is Renesmee, though. Renée had told me when she and Phil had gotten back. It would be lonely at Charlie's house without Bella but, what can you do? I shoved the letter in my pocket and went to go watch some TV.

Phil and Renee returned from baseball at 4pm since they had to pack for the road trip, I kept out of their way by going to prepare dinner. We sat and ate dinner at the table, Renee wanted to make an event of the evening so we all watched my favourite movie - _Stick it_.

Saturday passed in a blur, I don't know why. I had a horrid day; I was so bored and what's more, Andy had been calling me to apologise every hour.

I settled into bed at about 8 o'clock Saturday night since my plane took-off at six in the morning. I didn't sleep so well and by the time I was on the plane, I fell right to sleep. My departure from Phoenix Airport rattled my dreams as I replayed it repeatedly.

"Mum, please don't cry! Remember it is just one month." I tried to comfort her but, I was confused-she was the one making me go.

"I know, I know! It's just…both of my daughters are leaving me. And if you're anything like Bella, you might actually come to like Forks, she has had a change of heart since living there, and I just don't want to lose you!"

"Mum, I am not like Bella so I will not take an unexpected shine to Forks like herself, okay? You're worrying for nothing! I'll be back in no time!"

"You _think_ you aren't like Bella but, sweetheart…you two could be twins if it weren't for the age difference. You even look nearly identical."

"Oh, mum! Don't say that!" I'd said that but really I was quite pleased she had, I really did admire my sister.

"Now, I'm just emotional, don't mind me. Go, you're going to miss you plane." With one last kiss and hug, I clambered onto the plane, looking back at the amazing mum and stepfather waving me off. Here come the tears. I went inside before they could see them.


	2. New Beginnings

**AN - Hey! So this chapter is a lot shorter than the first but as the story goes on (It will be around 25 chapters, give or take) the chapters will get longer :)**

**I hope the first chapter was good enough for y'all but here's a second just in case it wasn't...**

**Disclaimer: The characters used in this story belong solely to the wondrous Stephanie Meyer! I only own Izzie, her Jacksonville friends like Amelia, Ollie and her new forks friends like Lacey!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**New Beginnings**

* * *

We touched down around 10am – 4 hours later. I was still drowsy as I stumbled off the plane, after just resurfacing from a heavy nap that lasted the whole journey. I still probably would have been asleep if it wasn't for the captain announcing that we had finally landed in Seattle.

It wasn't just raining, as I had expected. It was, to my misery, snowing. Although it was just lightly, I tried not to take it to heart as it was bound to happen eventually, whether it be now or in a few days time. I suppressed a heavy sigh and the impulse to roll my eyes. I, carefully, stalked off the plane, making sure to mind each individual step so that it wasn't my downfall. Literally. I then boarded the next with just as much caution when ascending the slippery steps.

If I remember correctly this flight from Seattle to Port Angeles only took another hour. I think I can stay awake through that. It was the ride car journey from Port Angeles to Charlie's that I was most excited about as I could have some quality time with Bella. We could catch up on everything we missed. My hopes fell when I remember the undecided mystery guest that might be joining us. Suddenly, I wasn't that excited. She'd never told me anything about Edward before; my curiosity flared.

I couldn't remember the two cars she said to look out for so I was totally stumped when I got off the plane. I realized that I still had the same pants on I wore yesterday. I know, disgusting but what can you do when the only privacy you can get in a 4 by 8 cabin used as the clubhouse for the Mile High Club? I lunged into my back pocket and pulled out the letter she had sent me. A silver Volvo or a black Mercedes. How the hell can she afford a Mercedes? I instantly figured that the silver Volvo was hers.

To my relief, it wasn't the black Mercedes that was parked to my left, it was the silver Volvo and my head began to swim with excitement. I almost ran to the car and Bella got out before I reached it, she opened her arms to catch me as I ran the last few steps in a hurry to close the space between us. I jumped and rapped my legs around her waist. Every one started to stare.

"I've missed you so much, Bella!" I screamed into her ear as she embraced me. She hadn't changed at all, even with the two years that has separated us, it came to no surprise that she still had her long brown hair, that curled slightly at the shoulders; her unusual style the same as ever. The only thing that had changed was her body tone and her eyes; she was definitely more muscular but, only slightly. Her eyes, though, were totally different. They were light butterscotch. She must have freaky contacts in. She pulled me closer. "It's seriously hard to believe that you've had a baby, Bella! Your figure is perfect!"

"Thanks and I've missed you, too, Izzie! How have you been? I want to know everything!" she demanded, letting me down and opening my passenger door for me, "How's mom doing? And Phil? I hope you've forgiven me some for what I did to you, I'm really, so sorry!"

"Don't worry, I've forgiven you….only a little bit but, nevertheless." I teased, smirking. We both laughed as I got into the car, she packed my luggage in the trunk before getting into the drivers' seat, "And, I've been fine, too. Mom and Phil have gone on a road trip, that's the whole reason why I'm here. I got an A in my final Spanish exam and Amelia has hers today. I need to call her later." I suddenly felt a surge of pain and guilty when I spoke her name, I fought the tears that stung my eyes and turned to look out the window. Bella sensed the change in atmosphere and started to comfort me.

"It must have been hard for you to leave her, I'm so sorry. It was different for me, I really didn't have any friends," she chuckled to herself and rubbed my arm, "And, you can definitely call her later. Charlie doesn't have a limit on the amount of time you can be in a phone call so don't worry if you get into immense conversation, okay?"

I turned to see her smiling at me; I loved her smile and it instantly made me want to smile back, "Okay."

It wasn't a particularly long drive back to Forks. It passed quite quickly, to my surprise. I was actually enjoying the scenery. That is before it started raining. Again, I suppressed a sigh and the urge to roll my eyes. I heard Bella chuckle to herself and I turned to her automatically.

"What?"

"Nothing! It's just…you attitude reminds me of when I first moved here. Look at me now." she looked at me, as if what she was getting at was obvious, when I didn't respond, she clarified, "I live here, happily. I don't think I'll look at this place the same way again. I actually like it here now, can you believe it?"

"No, I can't! Moreover, I'm not like you at all. I will not allow this place to get the better of me; I don't want to live here, okay?" I said, stubbornly. Crossing my arms over my chest.

"We'll see." She said a little confidently. She concentrated on her driving the rest of the journey; she was accident-prone after all. I couldn't help admitting to myself that Bella may be right. Seeing this place again; breathing the air; hearing the silence, I was actually starting to like it. I shuddered at the thought. No, I will not live here all my life. It wasn't right, I couldn't. What is there here for me? There was one thing that was definitely true. This was definitely a new beginning for me.

We reached Charlie's house and my memory really didn't do it justice. It had changed since the last time I was here; it was brighter, more open. I liked it. I shuddered again.

I carted my luggage to the lounge; it was mid-sized with a big 42" TV at the northern wall, not surprising what with Charlie being a major sports fanatic. A small couch lay next to the southern wall. I noticed a few baby pictures on the walls and quickly looked away in embarrassment. No one needs to see that and I started to wonder (and panic) who _had_ seen them. I fought y thoughts away from them and I sat myself in the only armchair while Bella stood in the entrance to the lounge, staring at me. What was her problem?

"I have a surprise for you! I know you don't like them anymore than I do but, it really is good. You will like it. Come with me!"

"It couldn't be my bedroom, could it?" I asked, instantly excited. I jumped to my feet and took a step towards the study…or my bedroom, at the other end of the lounge.

"Hold it! Close your eyes!" she commanded, rushing to make me comply as I took a few more steps forwards. She took a short-cut over the couch to get to me faster.

"Come on, Bella! Aren't we a little bit too old for surprises like this? Just let me take look." I complained as she enclosed her fingers around me eyes.

"You're never too old for surprises! Trust me, Edward gives me them all the time, against my better judgement…watch your step!"

She had said this but there was no need, for I had stopped altogether. I turned to my confused sister, just to reflect the same energy of confusion like a mirror.

"When do I get to meet Edward?" I was extremely curious. I couldn't help scowling when she tapped her nose with her index finger, telling me to mind my own business. "You're such a spoil sport, you know?"

She tapped her nose again and looked away. She showed no sign of letting me soon. However, I would get her to introduce me.

"Please?" I tried to sound as persuasive as I could, it usually worked but it didn't this time. Perhaps she has been exposed to some deeper persuasion. I wonder if…

"You know what? You can introduce me later as long as you do, okay?" I tried to compromise but curiosity wasn't something I could easily hold back, I was going to have to work on it.

"Of course, of course! That's the plan." she said and then fell silent for another moment. "Now… come on!"

Recapturing my eyes, she turned and led me to the double pine doors. I could hear the doors creak as she opened them with her foot. Tightening her clasp, she led me forward.

It smelt like lavender - my favourite essence. My feet were cushioned by soft, velvety carpet beneath my feet. Bella released her grasp and stepped away. I think that was my queue to open my eyes but, they were glued shut. I was unexpectedly nervous.

"Izzie, open already!" she demanded after a short pause.

"I don't think I can. I daren't!" it was true.

"Come on, it's not that bad." I heard her shut the door and return to my side. On the count of three, I thought.

One…two…three.

You entered through the south and, light reflecting off the bright purple walls and the divine furnishings bombarded my vision. The double bed lay against the northern wall, directly ahead. A beautiful overthrow which brightened the whole place covered a white, leather couch under the eastern window, bordered with lilac curtains, which overlooked the road I had travelled this morning. Besides that lay an empty bookcase. Charlie's desk was placed to the north, next to the bed side table, now occupied by a new computer (well, new to me. One of the few stipulations that Renee set for my stay, so I could keep in touch. It was like this for Bella, too). A pine dresser was placed to the side of some French doors to the west that opened up into the back yard. That has to be the best part of my room. You could see the woods from here. I had quite the Omni sight of my room. I rather liked it.

I nearly forgot that Bella was in the room. I turned and smiled at her. I ran into her now open arms.

"Thank you, thank you so much! I love it! You couldn't have gotten it any better. I love it!"

"Thank God, for a minute there I thought you hated it. I did it all myself…well not all be myself but, most of it. I remembered your favourite colour. It is still purple, isn't it?"

"Yes, of course! And never think that other, I love it." I squeezed her tighter, perhaps even to the point where I was suffocating her. When I let go, she was gasping.

"Sorry," I laughed, kissing her forehead.

"Wow, I've missed that!" she breathed, touching her forehead, "I've missed you!"

There was a long pause and I could feel the atmosphere becoming serious.

"Izzie?" she looked to the floor as if she was embarrassed. "Would…would you please consider staying? I mean…permanently?" I stared at her, astonished. I had not expected this. When I didn't answer, she continued, "It's just…I don't think I will be able to live away from you anymore. I've missed you so much and I don't want to lose you again. Could at least think about staying? Please? Please? Please?" She looked so…undeniable. Could I really accept this? Wouldn't I be miserable? Yes, I would, I thought to myself. I couldn't tell her this, though, I couldn't say yes either. I didn't want to lie to her. Therefore, I compromised with myself.

"Well, Bella. I haven't even been here that long. At least let me get to know this place better before I commit myself to it, please?" I thought my words through carefully, not particularly wanting to say yes, but not wanting to hurt her feelings by saying no either.

She eyed me suspiciously but accepted my answer anyway with a shrug and small smile. She left the room to allow me some time to unpack. It didn't take me long. My bookcase was sparsely empty and my winter clothes resources were scarily low, but then I did come from a city that had a higher average temperature then Forks...by a large margin. I would have to take a trip to Seattle soon.

Charlie was pulling up into the driveway thirty minutes later, almost being Bella's cue to burst through my double doors with a huge smile on her face.

"Charlie's home! Hide!" she ordered, grabbing me by the wrist and pulling me off the bed. I dropped my book on the floor with a bang, stumbling to my feet. Being challenged in the art of gracefulness, pulling me about wasn't the wisest of things to be doing.

"Where?"

"In here." She pushed me into the tiny shoe/coat closet under the stairs. Clashing with the door frame, I half fell into the cupboard with an 'oomph'. She closed the door in my face as she laughed. "Be quiet!"

I heard her stalk back into the kitchen as the front door opened, hastily.

"Hello?" He called into the house.

"I'm in here, Dad." Bella called, casually, from the kitchen. Wow, her acting skills have improved a bit.

"Hey, Bells! Is she here?" he asked enthusiastically. He really was excited. There was a long pause and I could hear somebody tapping his or her foot. "Well?"

"I'm so sorry, dad. She didn't come. It seems Phil's road trip was cancelled and she was allowed to stay. Sorry." Her voice sounded so grim, it even convinced me. I'd be lucky if her lie was the case.

"What?" he gave a deep sigh. "That is a huge gutter! I was so excited. Well, I suppose if that's what she wanted." My dad was so gullible some times. I chuckled to myself, very quietly.

I held my breath as he slumped past the door, behind which I hid, and into the lounge. He hung up his gun belt and then returned to the hall.

Pulling off his boots, he shoved them on the rack. I heard Bella walk into the hall (probably to get a good look).

"Dad, you're not going to want to open that door, seriously! If you don't want a heart attack, that is." Her warning was only half hearted, though. To her expectations and plan, he ignored her and yanked the door open. I saw it on his face, the expectation of disaster, which, to my amusement, simultaneously changed to that of overwhelming joy.

"Izzie! Oh my god! Izzie, you _are_ here." he tore me from out the cupboard and pulled be into an unbreakable embrace. Behind his back, Bella was occupied into a period of silenced hysterics. I scowled at her but she ignored me. She knew I hated attention.

"Bella! That was horrid! I actually believed you."

"Sorry, Dad. It was irresistible." she chuckled.

"Do you really think I would disappoint?" I asked in disbelief. It doesn't matter if that was the case, in the event that it actually did happen. He still didn't have to believe it.

"I'm sorry. I'm just glad you're here." He explained, joyfully. "Listen, kids. Do you mind if we hold off on that night out? It's just there's an important game on this evening and all the guys are coming over to watch it." He looked hopefully at me.

"Sure, Dad. I have a Spanish paper due anyway, from Jacksonville, you know." We looked hopefully at Bella.

"That's cool! I'll just makes some plans with Edward or Alice. It's fine."

On that note, Charlie walked off into the lounge, leaving Bella and I in the hall.

"So…Edward again? Who's Alice?" I probed, curiously. She tapped her nose again, rolled her eyes and then hurried into the kitchen to make dinner.

Dinner was quiet, although Bella hadn't eaten anything. She said she wasn't hungry which was fair enough.

"Listen, Izzie. I have to go. Edward and Nessie will be after me so…I hope you get settled in and have a great night sleep." She wished as she exited to her Volvo.

I was in bed for 9 pm. I had my first day at Forks High School tomorrow and I wanted to be ready for anything. As I was drifting in and out of consciousness, I could have sworn there was people out side my window.

* * *

**AN - I hope it was okay :) Please, don't ignore that little review button down south. Reviews are good: Reviews make me a happy twilighter and a happy twilighter updates faster :D**


	3. The Cullens

**AN - Hey! Thank you for your reviews, i feel like you guys are somewhat enjoying what little story i have posted and i can't wait to hear you reactions to the rest of it but it all takes time. **

**In this chapter, which has to be my longest :), Izzie finally gets what she wants and meets Edward and his family. Suspicions will spark but will she voice them? Read and find out! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, unfortunately :'( But if i did, Jacob, Jasper and Seth are mine. I know, i'mgreedy but i can't chose between them. I only own Izzie, Ollie, the Jacksonville friends and her Forks friends :D**

**Here's Chapter 3, i hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**The Cullens**

* * *

I woke quite early the next morning from a dreamless sleep. It was early – very early – even for me. We didn't start school until 8:30, yet I had to get up a 6:45am? What the hell was wrong with me? If I had any common sense, I would go back to bed now but I knew that I get back to sleep so I got up to get ready for my day. I showered, loving the warmth across my back first thing in the morning. I heard Charlie making a move across the hall from the bathroom so Icut my shower short, knowing that he'll want his breakfast ASAP before he goes offto the police station.

"Morning, Dad." I greeted as I entered the kitchen. Damn, he was already sitting at the table! That man loved his food. I grinned to myself and started breakfast immediately.

"Morning, Kiddo. You're up early. Bella was never up at this time. But then, she wasn't eager for school as you seem to be." Charlie mused to himself, putting his newspaper down and smiling at me. "Looking forward to today?"

"Not really. I'm just an early riser, that's all. Once I'm up, I have no hopes of getting back to sleep." I chuckled.

"Your grandmother was like that, bless her soul." he informed me. I smiled, lightly. I never met Grandma Swan but from all the stories that Dad used to tell me, she seemed liek an awesome Grandmother.

I placed his omelet in front of him and watched as he practically inhaled it, finishing in record time. He thanked me before going to strap his gun-belt around his waist and slipping into his boots.

I waved Charlie off at 7:30am, so I had the house to myself. Bella had said that her first day was scary and that didn't put my nerves down. But then, would hearing that put anyone's nerves down? Really? I decided to make us some pancakes for breakfast, not really having the appetite for the omelet I made for Charlie. Charlie's kitchen was so familiar. The yellow cabinets and the white lino. The dark panelled walls were my favourite part of the kitchen. I made a bunch of pancakes and set them on the table. Bella would showed up to take me to school soon so I cleaned up and ate while I waited.

A knock on the front door made me jump because the house was just that damn quiet in the mornings. I moved over to the table and sat down. Her bright, crisp white shirt blinded me as she appeared from around the corner.

"Morning, Bella. Wow, you're bright. I made some pancakes so dig in."

"Oh, no thank you. I've already ate. How did you sleep last night? I know I had a nightmare the first night I slept here." she smiled.

"No, I was fine." This girl did nothing to make me feel any better about moving here, does she?

She smiled again but didn't comment. We arrived at school earlier than usual, as I needed to go to the office for my schedule.

We pulled into a car spot in the car lot and stood by the car. The parking lot was quite full and there weren't many people. Either this was a very small parking lot, or just a very small student body.

Bella waved at someone at the other end of the parking lot. I followed her gaze. A group of people, boys and girls were waving at her. Smiling, she turned me around and led me to the main office.

"Hi, Mrs. Cope. This is my sister Alyssa May Swan. We're here to collect her schedule." Bella gave a polite smile and looked at me.

"Hello, Bella. How have you and your dear family been since you left us?" Mrs. Cope asked, interestedly.

"Oh, We've been doing well Mrs. Cope. Alyssa's schedule?"

"Oh, Here you go. Do you need a map or will you show her around?"

She gave me the schedule and a piece of paper for me to get my teachers to sign and then turned she turned to Bella.

"That's fine Mrs. Cope. I'll show her around now but she might get lost later in the day." she led me back to the door,

"Thank you."

"Yeah, thanks Mrs. Cope."

We got back to the parking lot and it was very empty. Bella didn't seem alerted so neither was I. After grabbing her bag from the car, she toed me to give me a tour of the school. Bella had said to me that the school wasn't very big.

"So I guess that's the tour. I'm gonna have to go since I'm not here any more. Have fun." She teased with a grin. I waved at her as she drove away and then I sighed.

I had Spanish first and I was relieved since I was a straight A student. I've been learning Spanish since I was 5 because I had a foreign exchange student stay with us. Elena Pears. She was a beautiful girl, so beautiful that I was jealous for the first couple of days but then, I looked past that and we became pretty good friends. I still keep in touch with her today. I never knew they let you do it at such a young age though. I've learnt a lot from her. She can speak English but I wanted to learn so she taught me, quite well might I add.

I walked into the class and my relief vanished. Thirsty pairs of eyes were locked on me; some glaring (freaky, as I had no idea why) some amused and some just genuinely curious as to who I was. Heat filled my face as I approached the teacher's desk and handed her my slip.

"Hello, dear. I'm Mrs. Goff. I will be teaching you for the rest of the year, okay?" she was very nice and she had a very heavy Spanish accent. I just nodded and blushed deeper. I heard light chuckles from behind me. "Would you like to introduce yourself or not?"

"I'd rather not, Mrs. Goff." I replied, shyly. She nodded understandingly and then showed me to my seat.

When I got to my seat, I noticed the same group from this morning. There were two boys and two girls sat on a table and there was one seat left. They all smiled at me, warmly as I sat down and Mrs. Goff started the lecture.

"Hello, I'm Karen Marks. It's nice to see new faces now and then." A blonde girl introduced herself from opposite me and held out her hand. I shook her hand, friendly and looked at her. She was wearing a dress! In this weather? Dear lord, isn't she cold? I was and I had a jacket and jeans on! It was a pretty dress; purple and gold, low cut and long flowing down to her ankles. She had gladiator sandals on, showing off purple paints toes nails.

"I'm Alyssa. You can call me, Izzie. It is good isn't it?" The words came out in a rush. I was still stunned by these people actually talking to me, especially on my first day.

"I guess we'll talk more at dinner. You wanna come?" A brown haired boy by whispered from beside Karen.

"Um…Sure, why not?" I agreed.

"Cool!" Karen whispered back. I smiled.

Spanish passed quickly. People gave me funny looks, even Karen, although she's known me for an hour, seemed a little shocked by the magnitude of my Spanish. Mrs. Goff was exceptionally pleased. I may have showed off a little bit.

Before I knew it, it was already lunch. The cafeteria was nearly full when I arrived. Once again, every pair of eyes was on me as if I had a bright neon light on my back saying 'I'm the new girl!' It was ridiculous. I guess that was the price to pay for this current situation. It wasn't just thirty pairs of eyes, either. It was more like _1_30 pairs of eyes.

"You get used to it, Izzie, trust me. They stop after a few weeks." Karen said from behind me.

"A few weeks?" I asked in disbelief, rolling my eyes.

We got into the lunch queue even though I wasn't hungry. Karen gave me weird look as I picked up lemonade. We headed to the tables.

I saw the others that I didn't know the names of. I was instantly nervous. As we got closer, they waved to us which made more people stare at me.

"Hey, Izzie, right?" a black haired girl said. She was quite pretty; she reminded me of Elena. She gave me a radiant smile. "I'm Lacey, Lacey Newton, it's nice to meet you. Bella may have told you about my brother, Mike Newton but maybe not."

"Hi." I replied. "I'm Izzie but, I'm sure you already know that."

"Hi, I'm Matt." This boy had cosmic blue hair and it looked quite cool. He held out a hand. I took it and smiled.

"Hey, I'm Lee." This was the boy who asked me to lunch, he waved his muscular hand at me. "How are you liking Forks? You are new right?"

"Um…Yeah. I'm not really a fan of wet weather though." I shrugged.

"So you came here?" Karen said, sceptically.

"You know the girl I was with today when you waved? She's my sister. She left last year, I think."

They just gawked at me.

"You mean…you're sisters with Bella Cullen?" Lacey said, shocked. I nodded slowly wondering what I had gotten myself into. "No freaking way! People around here are still talking about her marrying Edward Cullen. One of the hottest guys this school has ever enrolled!"

"Really? Wow."

"And she's had his daughter!" Matt added.

"I hear their daughter is breathtakingly beautiful!" Karen added too. "They say she has Edward's hair. Oh, and what glorious hair it is! You know, it's the type of hair you just want to run your hands through. It's goddamn sexy!"

"I dunno. I've never actually met Edward or their daughter. Or not yet any way. Soon I hope." I added, optimistically. I had no idea how sexy his hair was. Anyway, it might be a little bad if I suddenly started to crush on my big sister's husband. I actually wondered what was so different about Edward that made Bella reluctant to let me meet him. They just gawked at me in wonder and awe.

I peered around me. Although the room was half-empty, all the remaining eyes were still on me as if I was the object of their conversation, which was probably the case. Their eyes probably haven't left me since I first came in. I started to shift in my seat, uncomfortably. Damn my self-consciousness!

"First days are always the worst, aren't they?" Lacey asked with a polite smile. I smiled back, lightly and shrugged.

"It's more like the first week or month. Thankfully, I'm not going to be here that long." I replied, blushing.

"Oh, that's a shame." Lee said, solemnly. He seemed genuinely disappointed.

I listened as Karen told some joke or other and everyone, including me laughed at her wittiness. She seemed to be one of the ones that messed around and she was actually quite funny. Her playful but sensitive nature made me think that she would be the type of person to make a fool of herself just to cheer you up. I envied her for that. I had a hard time cheering people up in the best situations. It seemed to come naturally to her.

"You know what, Karen? You remind me of my friend, Amelia…" I trailed off. Thinking of Amelia made my eyes well up and my smile vanish. I rose from my chair hastily, fighting back the tears that stung my eyes with a vengeance. "Excuse me!"

I ran to the doors, leaving a trail of confused, worried and concerned people in my wake but I couldn't bring myself to care.

"What did I do?" I heard Karen ask, concerned. I could imagine them all shrugging with confused expressions.

"I have no idea but I guess we could talk to her tomorrow." Lacey suggested, "It can't be that bad, could it?"

"Dunno."

I could feel their eyes on my back as I shot out the cafeteria doors. Tears began to spill over. I hated this! I feel so horrid for Amelia, for all my friends; they must feel abandoned like I was when Bella left. That had me crying harder because I really did feel like no one loved me when she up and left me.

I carried on running until I was at the other end of the building. I had no idea where I was going. I just needed to calm off before my next class. World History - great. I gave a deep sigh.

I must have walked a good half a mile around the school before I decided to sit on a bench outside my first class, feeling exhausted with my life again. I felt, suddenly, like an idiot as I ran my unexpected exit in my head. They're probably still taking about it. That made me blush again.

Memories from back in Jacksonville flooded my head - The day I met Amelia and my other friends and how they accepted me into their circle without any objections, making me feel like I was wanted and welcomed without any ill feelings towards me. Renée's and Phil's wedding ceremony in Mexico, which I was allowed to plan for my mother because she trusted me wholeheartedly. Jason's birthday party. He got totally smashed out his face and then grounded for like a week because he was sick on his mom's brand new couch. I chuckled to myself. The sleep over I had at Amelia's house-my first sleep over. She made it so fun that I couldn't wait for the next one. The day Bella left (I didn't say they were all good memories) and how I'd cried myself to sleep that night. The very first time I met Ollie...Oh Ollie, I miss you so much. I fought my mind far, far away from those thoughts. I could go into hysterics in the mind of a damn school! My next trail of thought that led to Andy wasn't much more of a help to control my composure. My heart ached when I thought his name. Not because I had feelings for him but, because he had feelings for me and I had crushed them by not returning them the way he wanted me to. I thought about the kiss at the bus stop and how it felt wrong – like I was kissing a brother.

There was a tentative tap on my arm and Lacey sat on the bench beside me, giving me a small, sad smile. I smiled at her, just as sad.

"Are you alright?" She asked, softly. "You worried us back there. Did we do something wrong or...?"

"No. No, it was me. I'm…I'm fine. Thank you, Lacey. Haven't you got class?"

"Yeah, I'm sitting out side it now." She chuckled. I cracked a smile in return. It seems that Karen wasn't the only one that was able to cheer someone up, even if it was just a little. "What happened in the cafeteria just now?"

"Oh, that was nothing." She looked at me doubtfully. "It's just Amelia is my best friend and she's like a sister."

"Oh, I'm sorry."

"No, no. It's fine now. I'm alright."

"I'm sure you'll be together again." she assured me, kindly. She touched my arm. "Just know that I'm here if you want to talk about it. I'll listen."

"Yeah, I know. Thank you, again, Lacey." I sighed. I was starting to get really fond of Lacey. She seemed to be good friend material. She'd probably always have my back.

"I guess, we'll talk some more later. The bell is about to go." She smiled once more and got to her feet.

The bell rang then as if on cue and I followed the teacher into the class room, gave her my slip and sat down on the same table as Lacey. The only thing is now, I had to endure the eyes that now burned my skin like acid so the entire lesson was spent with me acting like I needed to pee.

School moved fast and I hadn't realized I was at the silver Volvo before I got there. Bella was waiting for me. She waved and smiled as I approached.

"How was your day?" She asked interestedly.

"It was fine apart from the stares but you know those people you were waving to this morning? I've made friends with them so…"

"Oh, that's great! Lacey is Mike's sister. Did you know?"

"Yeah, she told me but who is he? How do you know him?"

"Oh, doesn't matter. You ready?"

"Yeah, let's go." I got into the car and fastened my seat belt. As I did this, I noticed, again, that Bella was different from the last time I saw her, I mean not from yesterday. She was more preserved and she seemed to pay more close attention to her surroundings - she was more alert. Even her driving was a little off. Not in a way that would get us killed but in a way that would save our lives in the time of an accident. She hardly looked at the road but she didn't falter. I let it pass because I could hardly judge her driving when I've only ridden with her three times.

We pulled up to the house and we said our goodbyes.

"See ya Izzie." She shouted to me as I opened the front door.

I did my homework while I waited for Charlie to come home. When I was done, I decided it was time to phone my friends to give them a report on how my stay was going. When I heard Charlie pulling up in the driveway, I left the conversation for another day, reluctantly.

"Are you alright, Izzie? How was school?" Charlie shouted in the general direction of my room. I stalked out of my room to talk to Charlie.

"School was fine, dad. A few stares here and there but it was good. I met a few nice people." My thoughts strayed to Karen at this point. She was very funny. Matt is amazing.

"Cool, Izzie. That's great. Were your teachers helpful?"

"Yeah, I guess. How was work?"

"Well, we keep getting the usual trouble makers but nothing extravagant." I nodded.

We left it at that and we both went our separate ways. I spent a good fifteen minutes, lounging on my bed with a good book, hardly concentrating on it as my mind went back to Bella and the changes to her demeanour. Was Edward and his family the source of those changes? Were they as different as she seemed to be, what with her bizarrely pale skin, not to mention the coldness of it but also the eyes! I knew that they were contacts, they had to be but still, that was just weird! Why was she wearing contacts and especially that colour? It was all very confusing.

As to not wallow anymore on this, I returned to the living room, intending to move on into the kitchen to get a soda but in that moment, there was a knock at the door. Simultaneously, Charlie rushed to the door. He answered and Bella walked in with a smile on her face.

"Hello, Dad. Hey, Izzie." She gave me a welcoming smile and hugged me, tightly. I couldn't help but take notice of her cold skin again. I fought back a shiver. I don't care that is not normal but I let it slip. She'd tell me if it was anything serious. I had to believe that. She was my big sister after all and we used to tell each other everything before we had our...falling out. "Edward and myself, as well as the rest of our family, would like you to come over tonight. What do you say? They can't wait to meet my little sister." She added conversationally. I was actually stunned into silence but it soon turned into excitement at the thought of finally meeting the mysterious Edward Cullen.

"S-Sure!" On that note, she smiled wider and I rushed off to my room to grab my bag and coat.

Her silver Volvo was waiting on the curb. She opened my door and then got into her seat. She gave me a smug look as if to say, 'Do you like it?' in response to my speculating gaze of the interior and then started the car. It purred to life and we were off.

"So are you excited?" She asked, curiously.

"I dunno. I think I'm a bit nervous." I said, quietly.

"I knew you would be!" She chuckled. "I was very nervous when I first met Edward's family. They were very...intimidating and a little...abnormal."

We laughed for a few minutes and I noticed even her laugh was different. It was slightly enchanting, again I let it go because I trusted her to tell me. She would tell me right?

"I love your car." I commented.

"Oh, this isn't my car, it is Edward's. My car is passed it's days, though I do have a new one. I hardly drive it though. It's a little...inconspicuous. I had a Chevy truck, Charlie bought it off Billy, you remember Billy Black?" She asked. I nodded.

I did remember Billy Black. He was, or is, my Dad's best friend and has been there all the time that I've come to see Dad, thought those times in their-selves were sparse. He had a son called Jacob and I remember that he used to hang with Bella when we used to come in the summers. She came more than me though, always being a total momma's girl and never wanting to leave Rene's side when I was younger. There was a few minutes of silence while we thought to ourselves.

"So tell me about your family." I asked. Glancing at me, she smiled to herself.

"You'll have to wait and get to know them yourself." Bella ordered.

The picture rushing past my window was amazing. Woods that seemed to stretch on for miles had a sense of life about them. _The silent woods_, I thought to myself. Every animal had a presence even though they weren't present. There was just so much green! Never have I seen so much.

A large meadow erupted around us as we turned into an opening in the wood lining. The sight was beautiful. It wasn't until Bella stopped the car, that I realized it was their front lawn!

We got out the car. I came up short when I looked upon the house. I exhaled sharply. I never expected anything like this. It looked like the sort of house you found in Beverly Hills, not here, in boring Forks. Stunning!

The trees on either side held a protective nature - tall and bushy. The house itself was breathtakingly picturesque. It was as if time stood still while you basked in its presence. The three stories made it look graceful and ageless. Tall windows dominated the exterior walls, adding an astonishing modernized look to it. I heard a distant sound from behind the house. Rushing water?

"Jesus!" I mumbled, almost to myself.

"It is amazing, isn't it? I love it." Bella commented, grabbing my hand and pulling me forwards towards the house. We stepped up onto the porch and I couldn't help staring back at what I had just seen. The view was spectacular.

"Are you ready? Well, oh god I have to warn you..." She convinced herself as if they'd asked her to do the exact opposite. "Alice may jump at you um, Emmett will take the Mickey out of you if you do something clumsy um, don't mind Jasper, he's usually quiet.

"Erm, Esme and Carlisle are lovely, you don't have to worry about them, okay? Rosalie, well, she may be a little immodest. I'm just warning you, that's all." She smiled at me and then ushered me to the door.

"Wait, what about Edward? Aren't you gonna warn me about him?" I asked curiously, pulling back a little bit. "And what about Renesmee?"

"Oh, you don't have to worry about Edward. Renesmee...well, she's advanced for her age but it's perfectly fine." She assured me; I shrugged. "Can you met my family now?"

"I guess." I replied, as she pulled me through the front door.

A huge grand room was laid before me. Like all the walls had been knocked down to create one large space. Besides the front windows, on a raised platform behind the door, laid a grand piano. White in its graciousness, I gasped lowly. Even though I didn't sing or dance, despite my best efforts, I was still a little bit musical. However, I had never been able to afford anything like what lay before me. I knew a few songs on the guitar and the piano but I wasn't very good. I glanced around me. It appeared that the Cullens didn't like exceptionally deep shaded colours. This family is the sort of people who would be able to tell the different between pearl and opal, which are virtually the same colours.

There were six of the most beautiful people standing in front of me. Even the guys were beautiful. I peered at Bella and she smiled at me. I became extremely nervous and even more so when Alice jumped at me, just like Bella had warned. Despite her warning though, I was still stunned. I instantly noticed their similarities to Bella and it made me utterly freaked out! Their pale skin and unusual beauty. I looked at their eyes and oh my God, they were golden! Just like Bella's! What the hell were the odds of all the family having contacts? Was it something that was exclusive to the family? Was it their things to be like this? The girls and guys didn't have variations in their complexions – they were _all_ pale. Maybe that couldn't be helped in a cloud covered town like this but my mind went back to the lunch table this morning, and how I noticed that, despite being both Forks born and breed, and with parents that were also from town, both Karen and Lacey had variations in their skin tone. Having pale skin, especially in an even distribution across their skin, was not a common feature for Forks, Washington. This was all too creepy but I kept it to myself. It wasn't like I wanted to offend them or anything on my first meeting with them. They could be totally defensive people.

"Hello, I'm Alice! Oh, Bella's told us so much about you, Izzie!" She enthused into my ear as she embraced me, to my unexpectedness. She was surprisingly cold, her whole body was like an ice cube, I shuddered a little bit. I couldn't help myself making the connection between her and Bella's cold skin. It was too out there to ignore and it made me even more suspicious. I chuckled, shyly and a little hysterically at her when she let me go and smiled at me. "Wow, she sure does look like you, Bella." She was extraordinarily beautiful. I knew she was graceful, I could tell but the way she stood and her posture. In fact, all of them seemed to be, it wasn't just Alice.

"Hi." Was all I could manage. My voice seemed so dull and depressing compared to hers.

"Hey, I'm Emmett. I won't jump at you like my little annoying sister here. All you'll get from me is a polite, modest hug." He chuckled with a shrug. He enclosed me into a hug and I ean enclosed. I would be surprised if anyone could _see_ me in his arms. He was absolutely huge but cuddly and I like the hug. I hugged him back, my arms not even reaching around his form to even touch in the slightest.

He was rather brawny and big too. His muscles stand out from a mile away, even in his white tracksuit. He, like the other two blonds in the room, were unimaginably gorgeous. He actually did frighten me a little though, however, his warm smile put me at ease.

"To be quite truthful with you, that was all I was expecting from Alice." They all chuckled at me and I blushed.

"Hello, I'm Jasper. Nice blush." He added with a smile. Of course, that made me blush more. He didn't offer me his hand but he did nod. He kept a lengthy distance actually.

The girl next to him was breathtakingly beautiful. More beautiful than Alice, more than anyone else I knew. She was more statuesque than pixie-like. Her gorgeously blonde curls flowed down her back like a waterfall of gold.

"Rosalie." That was all she said, she just nodded like Jasper. I smiled back at her with a nod of my own. She had a slight annoyed presence about her and her expression didn't help. It was like a glare but it wasn't. I moved along.

"Hello, I'm Esme, Edward's mother." She made to hug me however she hesitated slightly as if not to scare me for some reason. Who could be scared of her, for god sake? "Bella has told us countless things about you. You are truly remarkable."

Beside her, Carlisle nodded in agreement and offered me his embrace.

"Hello, my name is Carlisle. Esme's husband."

"And my new doctor," I added with a smile and hugged him. "It's nice to meet every single one of you. You have an amazing home." I said, softly. I cleared my throat so I could speak louder.

"Thank you, dear." Esme replied, thankfully. As they all gazed upon me and I blushed deeper, looking at the ground. Big, amused smiles erupted on their faces. "You don't like attention, do you?"

"Um…no, I don't." I admitted, demurely.

"Hey, just like Bella." Emmett pointed out.

"Don't compare me to her!" Bella teased, nudging me slightly. "Hey, where's Edward and Nessie?"

"They're at the cottage with Jacob." Esme informed her. Cottage? Bella didn't mention a cottage. It was so Bella though. Jacob? As in Jacob Black?

"Why?" She asked.

"Dunno."

"What cottage? Is that the same Jacob I know?" I asked curiously.

"Yes and I didn't say I lived _here, _Izzie. I just wanted you to meet these guys. I live in a cottage, just yonder those trees." She informed me. "I might show you it sometime but for now, I'll just call him."

"Okay."

"Are you ready to meet Nessie, Izzie?" Bella asked me, excitedly. "She has quite a lure so don't be surprised. People love her."

"Definitely."

We were quiet for a few minutes while Bella was on the phone and I found myself looking at the beautiful grand piano again. That was a sight, who ever owned that were really lucky. I think Esme noticed my admiration and she'd come over to whisper to me.

"Do you play?" She asked over my shoulder with a smile.

"Oh yes but definitely not on a grand piano." I admitted. "My friend, Leanne has one but I've never been on it. It's beautiful."

"Well, Edward would appreciate that." She notified me. "Might we get to hear you later?"

"Maybe." I said, shyly again. I hated people listening to me play an instrument or singing or dancing because I didn't think I was very good. "Hey, Bella. You never mentioned that Edward was musical!" I called from across the room when she put the phone down.

"Haven't I? Sorry. He's very musical. He composed me a lullaby, you know." She added smugly. I raised my eyebrows at her in surprise and then shaking my head, smiling. "He's coming by the way…with Nessie. He'll be here any minute."

At that precise moment, a Native-American, I instantly recognised as Jacob, though he was a lot bigger in both brawn and height, came in through the back French doors trailed by a tall-godlike creature with a baby girl in his arms. Well, she looked like a baby girl from a distance. As she got closer, she was looking more and more like a toddler. But she was beautiful. Karen was right; she is breathtakingly beautiful, in fact she's giving Rosalie a run for her money. Her perfect long curls and her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, exactly like the ones Bella used to have before she got contacts. She was thin and lean and she definitely resembled both of her parents. She had Edward's face with Bella's features, she was utterly beautiful. But then, what do you expect when your father is just as beautiful?

He let Renesmee down from his arms and she stood there, gazing at me with a smile on her face that would make the most grumpiest of people want to smile back so I couldn't resist it. I smiled back and she giggled.

Edward walked past her to Bella and kissed her forehead and then he turned to me.

"Hello, I'm Edward as Bella has told you. She told me a lot about you seen as though you're all she's been talking about these few days. It's nice to meet finally you." He said with a perfect crooked smile. His teeth were so shiny they nearly blinded me. Like I noticed of his family, his eyes were that same golden colour and yet, when I looked at Renesmee's eyes, they were that same chocolate I had just seen. Perhaps they were wearing contacts, it would be a reasonably good explanation, since Nessie was too young to wear contacts. If it ran in the family, then surely she would have golden eyes too?

"Hi. It's nice to meet you too. Although, she hasn't been as informative about you as she obviously has been about me." I said in a rush, embarrassed. "Renesmee is beautiful."

"Thank you. Nessie say hello."

"Wait, she can talk? I thought…Never mind." I cut off. I think I was being quite rude but a talking baby that, by my calculations, was only one years old? Surely not; it was impossible.

"No, go on." Edward encouraged.

"How old is she?" I asked, having to at least double check that I hadn't been in a coma for a year or so and to find out that she's really two years old and not one.

"A year old, Carlisle says she's very advanced for her age. Must be my smarts not Edward's." Bella boasted but Edward snorted and she scowled at him. I ignored them, my calculations having been confirmed to be right and crouched down as Renesmee approached me. She was so steady on her feet, it was so hard to imagine that she's younger than I thought.

"Izzie's great with kids, or I think anyway." Bella opinionated. I rolled my eyes. "I remember this one boy she looked after…"

"We don't need to hear _that_ story, Bella." I said, briskly.

"Right." she replied with a chuckle.

"No, we want to hear it."

"Yeah, so do I, aunt Izzie." Renesmee spoke from in front of me. If I hadn't have seen her lips move, I wouldn't have thought the angelic voice was hers, seen as though she has the fluency of a five year old not a one year old. Even as a two year old, she should _not_ be able to speak like that.

"I guess so but later. When I'm not here." I replied, absently.

"Okay, momma can you tell me it for bedtime?" She asked politely, her curls swishing as to see Bella nod and smile back at her. She clapped her hands as she jumped on the spot. Ever watched Suite Life of Zac and Cody? Yeah, imagine London Tipton – it was so cute to see and I chuckled. "Yay."

"You'll enjoy it." I ensured her, brushing a curl that was over her forehead back so that she wasn't irritated. "You're very pretty, Nessie."

"Thank you." She said, sweet and lightly. "So are you."

"Not as pretty as you." I contradicted, smiling when she smiled at me.

"Will you play with me?" She asked with so much enthusiasm that I made me want to jump up straight away and start playing but Esme piped up.

"And I want you to play for me!" she insisted with smile.

"Can you play with me first?" Nessie asked hopefully. Her face was so irresistible. I had to chuckle at the small claims they made on me.

"Guys, come on. She's here all night!" Bella interceded, putting her arm around my shoulder. The coldness nearly made me shiver again but I fought it back.

"Actually, I have English paper due on Friday." I protested, half-heartedly.

"Izzie, you work way too much. You're a workaholic. Enjoy yourself!" She urged me. I sighed and rolled my eyes at her as she smiled triumphantly back. I was such a pushover. Renesmee beamed up at me.

"Come on!" She screamed, excitedly, pulling me towards the stairs. I heard amused chuckles behind me and I could hear the love they had for Nessie in all of them.

Renesmee is one of the most energetic little one year olds I have ever encountered. I hope no one ever gives her caffeine because she'd be off the walls, maybe even literally as I wouldn't put it past her. She had me doing all sorts; reading, being read to (oh my god! That is _not_normal for a one year old! But I let it slide because I was having fun) She had me playing musical chairs and doctors and nurses. Nessie tried to get Carlisle to join in but he was busy. We drew and painted and in the end she just wanted to cuddle up to me and watch television with me.

Watching TV with Nessie was so comforting and it made me smile to have her cuddled into my side, trusting em completely as if she knew that I would keep her safe. I was falling fast in love with Nessie and her playful, sweet personality. Bella was right; she was alluring in an overwhelming way and I embraced it. Further on into the TV session, she'd crawled up into my lap and laid her head on my shoulder while sucking her thumb. I smiled down at her, feeling the love grow inside me. She really was a special little girl, not only to me but to this whole family. I had to get to know her more.

I ended up playing the piano for Esme. I'd never played a grand piano before that but she and Edward said I did really well for my first time.

Alice showed me her closet! Oh my god! How many clothes can one have? She could have dressed the whole of Asia three times over with the amount of clothes she had. However she did give me these pairs of skinny jeans that I absolutely loved. I never asked for them but she must have seen that I was sneakily peeking at them. I was shocked when she offered me them though. Was that a habit of hers? She seemed to have loads of money but still, did she just _give_her clothes away? Apparently so. And then, when I protested, though it was half heartedly, she'd said that she's already worn them once so they were irrelevant now! What the hell was that? I couldn't find it in my heart to protest any longer so I gave up, taking the jeans with me.

Emmett was a laugh, making silly jokes like Karen had at school with a silly grin on his face that made me want to smile every time I saw it. He played video games for most of the time I was there. When he challenged me to Guitar Hero, I almost declined. Not because I was bad at it because I really was good, if I say so myself but it was because he was so good too and seemed to be a master of gaming. He got very competitive with Jasper and Edward when they were playing. In the end, I accepted, actually beating him twice in a row. He demanded a rematch but I said that I had enough. He assured me that he'd get one and keep asking for one until he beat me. I grinned at that – suddenly, he wasn't the master anymore! Haha!

I noticed that Jasper and Rosalie stuck to their own devices which were far away from me. I watched Rosalie in the garage while she worked on tuning her BMW but she didn't speak to me, seeming not to be bothered by my watching her. Bella told me that Jasper spent a lot of time in the library but said not to disturb him while he read. He was sensitive about the people around him and his surroundings. She told me that he hated being snuck up on and that he liked being alone to collect his thoughts so I didn't bother him. Jacob left about five minutes after I arrived so I hardly got to speak to him, though I really wanted to catch up.

Before I knew it, it was half past nine and Charlie would have been wondering where I've been all this time if he hadn't have already knew. I bet he's ordered pizza, because he's lazy and impatient. I knew he wouldn't have even attempted to cook for himself because he was hardly the chef of the century. Far from it. He tried to make grillcheese once but he forgot to take the plastic off the cheese. Like I said, hardly the chef of the century.

Nessie clutched onto my leg when I turned to leave at ten o'clock.

"But I want you to stay!" She cried. Hearing her cry was like hearing a piece of chalk being scraped across a chalk board; it was unbearable. It damn right broke my heart to hear.

"Hey Nessie, I'll be back another day." I ensured her, trying to pry her off of my leg.

"Tomorrow?" she asked, hopefully. Her eyes pierced mine with such pleading and desire that I suddenly felt like my duty to come tomorrow as I peered back.

"I dunno." I said, unsure.

"Yeah, come on Izzie! I want you to learn the piano some more." Edward added, winking at his daughter. She smiled back.

"I suppose I could then." I gave in with a shrug and a roll of my eyes.

"Yay!" Nessie shouted into my leg, enthusiastically.

"Now come on Nessie, let aunt Izzie go or else she won't be able to come tomorrow because she'll be in trouble with Grandpa."

"Okay." She replied, sadly letting go of my leg. I hugged her and then said my goodbyes to all of them. Bella drove me home.

"So… what do you think of them?" she asked curiously.

"Edward and Nessie are amazing! Alice is crazy. Emmett is funny. I have no first impressions of Jasper or Rosalie apart from they are really quiet and Esme and Carlisle are really, really nice. All in all one of the best families I've ever seen." I announced.

"I thought, you'd like them." She said smugly.

She dropped me off at Charlie's house and gave me a kiss goodbye before I stepped into the house. Charlie was home but there was a woman there too. They were sat watching TV with their feet on the coffee table. He even had his arm around her.

"Oh, hey Izzie. How was your night?" Charlie asked as I hastily walked past them to my room.

"I think I've fallen in love with Renesmee." I admitted with a shy smile. Charlie and the woman chuckled and nodded in agreement at me.

"Yeah, she really is something isn't she?" Charlie agreed, I nodded. "Oh, sorry. This is Sue, Sue Clearwater. She lives down on the reservation, you know La Push area."

"Yeah Dad, I know where that is…Hey, I'm Izzie, it's nice to meet you." I held out a hand and smiled, genuinely despite the fact that my Dad was alone in the house with her and it just so happens not to be my mom, shame.

"Hello, Izzie. It's nice to meet you too. You know, I have a boy about your age. I think you may get along." She added, trivially.

"Oh yeah? We'll have to arrange a meeting then." I chuckled. There was a few moments of awkwardness before I had to break it. "So, er, dad I have an English paper due so I guess I'll go do it."

"Alright, kiddo. Oh, have you eaten? Sue saved you some lasagne in the fridge if you want it?" He asked, sitting back down on the couch.

"No thanks, Esme has fed me more than enough. Thanks though Sue."

"Don't mention it, dear."

"See ya. I'll say goodnight later Dad. I'm kind of a room restricted person." I chuckled opening the doors to my room and then shutting them behind me.

The rest of that night I found myself thinking about Nessie and the Cullens. Even when I was replying to Renée's e-mail, I accidentally wrote _Nessie_ in the reply to her and Phil going to Texas tomorrow. I put: _You and _Nessie_ have fun down there…_. I chuckled to myself and then deleted it.

I was in bed for ten o'clock, I was actually quite tired. I was surprised I stopped up until that time. My sleep was occupied by the Cullens and mostly Renesmee. She was a diamond, one of the most purest diamonds I have ever seen in my life and she loved me, I think.

I saw so much happiness last night, by the time I got up in the morning I was quite cheerful. Even Charlie was surprised by my positive attitude when I went over to the kitchen for breakfast. He said I was reflecting from the shining sun outside.

Bella picked me up from school about fifteen minutes after breakfast and I felt quite bad because she came all of this way from her house just to take me to school and then drive back home again. I'm seriously gonna need my own car, I guess that's where Renée's money comes in to play.

Bella had told me that I was coming straight to her house today after school. Nessie was desperate to see me again, even cried a little apparently, and besides it is Esme's birthday today and they are throwing a part for her in their back garden. I hadn't seen much of it yesterday so I was pretty excited. If it was any bigger than their house then I was sure it must be a massive acre or something.

Bella dropped me off in the parking lot, where Karen and the others were waiting for me. I waved Bella off and as I approached them, their faces made me remember my little exit yesterday at lunch.

"Hey, Izzie. How you doin'?" Matt asked from a few feet away, smiling.

"Fine, fine. Totally recovered from yesterday." I replied, smiling back.

"Why what happened yesterday?" Lacey asked, innocently and smiled deviously. She and the others knew I was feeling awkward about it so they decided not to bring it up in the first place. She smiled at me and took my arm. "Come on, let's get to first class."

The morning went fast, with English, biology and calculus. It was the afternoon which was a buzz kill for me. I had double gym and I was useless. I think Coach Clapp must have coached Bella because after my first clumsy accident, I think he looked at my last name and then told me to sit out for the rest of the lesson. So I got to sit for the last hour of the lesson, watching Karen run a mile around the gym parameter.

I waved goodbye to my friends and got in the Volvo. I think people recognised the car as Edward's car and instantly knew who was driving it whether it was Bella or Edward. I got in hastily to avoid any further stares. Bella smiled at me as I got in.

"Hey, are you ready for a party?" She asked enthusiastically. I nodded, slowly, surprised by her unexpected excitement. As far as I knew, she hated parties and dancing. She revved the engine, which made the closest passers by jump and we were off to the Cullen's house.

"You've left quite a mark on that school haven't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer judging by those envious stares I just received.

"Who me or me and Edward?" She replied smugly. She smiled and clarified, "Yeah, our relationship was hated and envied by loads there."

"Yeah, Lacey told me the school was still obsessing over it."

She chuckled to herself and we dropped it. We continued on to her _main_ house to wish Esme a happy birthday and do some partying. I kept getting this feeling though. It was anticipation of something – not the party but something totally foreign to me. I was really weird.

* * *

AN - Well, there it is! She's finally met them :) I love Nessie and i couldn't help making Izzie love her too. She starting to notice things about them that she ought not to, what do you guys think will happen in the next chapter? You'll have to wait but in the meantime, don't be afriad of that little button right down there...

Please, please, please review! It makes me unbelievably happy! Thanks :D x

l  
l  
l  
l  
v


	4. Candles

**AN – It's finally here! What do you get when you put Izzie, Seth and candles in the same room under _unreachable_ circumstances? You'll have to read to find out, I'm afraid :)**

**I hope you won't be disappointed in how it happens and if you're too disappointed, I might just have to rewrite the chapter :S I can't have my readers disappointed now can i?**

**From this point on, the story is gonna start getting better, in my opinion. Not long now until she knows the truth. How will she take it? Will she accept Seth? You'll have to wait a whole chapter to find this out so i hope your patience is well practiced :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, though I regularly dream that I do...Jasper, Jacob and Seth are MINE in my dream so back off! :D Just kidding, though I would fight you for them if it came down to it :O I only own Izzie, Ollie, her Jacksonville friends and her Forks friends :)**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**Candles**

* * *

Edward met us at the car, kissing Bella hello before hugging me, lightly but almost brotherly. We walked up to the porch and I was becoming nervous again about what this night might hold. That awful, yet wondrous feeling resurfaced again. I really had no idea what that was about and it was confusing me but I ploughed on through it anyway.

Bella halted me at the door, seeming serious all of a sudden, yet she had a huge smile on her face, which freaked me out a little. I looked at Edward for reassurance however he was smiling at me too.

"Now, there's something we haven't told you." I braced myself for the unpredictable news. I looked at her warily. "As you know, tonight is a party, but not a particularly big one. However, it is going to be open to guests that you haven't met yet therefore you needn't be difficult. You don't have to dance. Just try to be polite and that will be that. Try to enjoy yourself because like I said yesterday, you take your studies waaaay too seriously. Just relax tonight, okay?"

"Bella, I'm not that unreasonable. We all know that it is usually you who is difficult when it comes to dancing, which by the way I don't mind doing and when it comes to being polite, that is the least I will do, so please can we please go in?" I wanted to be in this house so badly again and see Nessie that my patience was slipping from beneath me. Perhaps she could see that since she ushered me towards the front door by my elbow.

Edward once again being a gentleman opened the door for us, giving me a warm smile on my way in.

Alice had appeared at the peak of the stairs just as we stepped into the house, almost simultaneously. She was trailed by Jasper, close on her heels. She seemed excited and up keyed. Parties must be her forte.

"Izzie! Hey, how are you doing? I hope you're well. If you aren't well, let's hope this party cheers you up." She pulled me into an embrace. Her body was hard, it felt like stone, yet I found a comforting feeling from her embrace, totally contrasting against the embrace itself and I hugged her back.

"Hey, Alice. You look stunning!" And she did, her lightly frilly, easy flowing pale pink dress that complimented her figure perfectly. It flared out at her hips and had small spaghetti straps. She looked gorgeous and I felt terribly under-dressed. "Hello, Jasper." He nodded, looking striking in his black slacks, black loafers and a crisp white shirt wit no tie. Oh God, did every guy in this family have to be so goddamn sexy? His hair fell around his face in light curls and, like Edward's hair, I felt like I wanted to just run my hands through it. I noticed, again, that he kept his distance like yesterday as if something catastrophic could happen if he got any closer.

Nessie came charging around the corner from the kitchen, wearing the prettiest little pink dress that I've ever seen. It was much like Alice's except Nessie's had an outer layer of lacy material on his skirt with little pink butterflies sewn in for a sparkling effect. She looked absolutely adorable. To bring the whole outfit together, I noticed that she had little butterfly wings on her back as she attached herself to my leg the moment she saw me. I knelt down to greet her with a big huge and smile.

"Hey, Nessie. How are you, Beautiful?" I crooned a little. She smiled in response, flashing her perfect little teeth.

"I'm okay, thank you, Aunt Izzie." she replied, sweetly.

"You look absolutely adorable. What are you?" I asked, grinning as she lifted her arms up and shouted, "A butterfly!"

"Well, you're the bestest and prettiest butterfly I've ever seen!" I complimented, kissing her cheek. She giggled and blushed, going shy all of a sudden at my compliment. I chuckled and she threw herself into another embrace.

"Edward, Carlisle is bringing Esme back at 6, so we have plenty of time to set up. You can help if you want, Izzie." Alice turned to beam at me. Again, I couldn't help but beam back.

"Sure." I replied. She took my hand and led me thought the kitchen, leaving Bella, Edward and Jasper smiling at the front door.

"Me, too!" Nessie added, running before us, flapping her arms like the butterfly she was pretending to be. Alice and I chuckled at her as she went.

On our way in to the garden, she picked up some party essentials like party banners and streamers, balloons. You know, the usual. She dragged me through the kitchen door, smiling back at me. I could honestly say that, out of all of the Cullens, Alice was definitely one of my favourites even though I hardly knew her and was like her total opposite.

Their garden was like a field split in two by a lightly flowing river. I must keep in mind not to fall in it. Trees bordered it; again, they held a protective nature. Tables were set out in various places of the garden, some with chairs and then some for decorations to be set upon them. A white, grand table lay beside the river, holding an extravagant looking cake and exquisite refreshments. An expensive looking BBQ, grilling machine lay beside it. It was twice the size as the cooker back home (which Phil can never cook properly on, damn baseball player, how he dare give me food poisoning).

Alice began swirling and whirling around the garden, hanging streamers and pinning up banners. I was right about the gracefulness. She was dancing, almost. Her arms and legs portrayed that of an expert ballet dancer. In fact, she put an expert ballet dancer to shame. I was genuinely mesmerized. Nessie was deep on her heels, imitating her movements. One year old and she's already trained in ballet. What is with this baby? I looked around the garden and I noticed there were a lot of chairs around.

"Alice, how many people are coming tonight?" I asked her cautiously, dreading the answer.

"Oh. Not many, twenty-six, I think it stood at." she answered indifferently.

"Twenty-six?" I asked in disbelief. Not many? I hated large crowds. It was more humiliating when I did something clumsy. The largest group I've ever been in was of about 10 people. That was very embarrassing. I remember tripping over my dress in the middle of the group of people. They were quite snobbish. I fell flat on my face and broke my nose. They all laughed at me and that was the last time I ever wore a dress. Alice fluttered to my side, breaking me from my reverie.

"Is that alright?" she asked.

"Oh. That's fine," I lied, blankly. I cringed internally.

"Do you know what you are wearing?" She appraised me from head to toe with a speculating gaze. "You know, I have a beautiful blue dress that will do wonders with your skin, you can borrow it if you like? What the hell, you can have it!" she looked at me hopefully.

"Um…Er thanks but...I-I don't do dresses." I admitted, shyly. She gave me a face and ignored me by grabbing my hand and dragging me back through the kitchen.

"Bella used to say that before she met me, now don't be silly. You will look astounding when I'm finished with you, okay?" When I didn't respond, she dragged me impatiently with Nessie right behind us. We were through the kitchen door and heading to the stairs. On the sofas sat Bella, Jasper and Alice's siblings-Rosalie, Edward and Emmett.

"Seriously Alice! I don't do dresses or make-up or extravagant hair styles!" I insisted, trying to pull back. Her grip was like steel. How could someone so small be so strong?

We were at the stairs. "Don't be silly, Izzie. You are a girl so you need to wear dresses. It is, like, part of our _genes_."

Behind me, I heard light chuckles coming from the sofas. I turned to scowl at them but, that made them laugh aloud.

"Good luck, Izzie!" Rosalie laughed.

"I hope you have a lot of patience. Good luck." Jasper seconded. The rest were laughing too hard to talk.

"Nessie, you stay down here, please?" Edward commanded. Nessie looked quite disgruntled.

Alice dragged me up the stairs and I gave them one last pleading look for as long as they were in my sight. When they vanished from my view, I moaned. More laughter was sounding from downstairs, as I got closer to the doom that awaited me in Alice's room.

I was absolutely bored and tortured for that last hour and a half. Sitting in Alice's bizarrely immoderate bathroom made me feel small and very underprivileged. She had done everything that was known to woman when it came to beauty care. Manicure, pedicure, make-up, outfits, despite that fact she had already picked one out, she still made me try on at least 7 different ones.

My hair was the worst. I don't think I've had that may things done to it in my entire life. I'm surprised it hasn't started to fall out. The only thing I don't think she did to it was dye it. She curled half my hair to compare it with the natural straightness of it. I looked like half a poodle. Eventually, she settled on straight.

I was dead set against the make-up. I had never worn it, I don't wear it and I was never planning on wearing it before Alice came along. However, once again, she had ignored me and threatened to put my head in a vice if I didn't comply. I swear to god, she is pushier than Bella.

When we made our way down the stairs, I had to be super careful since I was clumsy at the best of times without the stupid stilettos she had put on my feet.

I heard a low whistle when we reached the bottom; they sat in the exact same spots as we left them in. They were looking right at me, some smiling, some in shock (Rosalie) therefore, I couldn't help it when I blushed, luminous red.

"Blush adds perfectly to your look, Izzie. Perfect!" Emmett said with a smile.

"I fink she looks prettiful!" Nessie complimented and I couldn't help but smile back at her.

"I don't think I've ever seen you wear make-up, Izzie." Bella commented.

"Not that you need it." Edward added. He smiled, kindly. I was flattered by their compliments.

"Is that the dress you bought on Saturday, Alice?" Rosalie asked, "I wandered who you were buying it f…"

"What Rose means is, Alice, is that she loves it right, Rose?" Edward interjected, glaring a warning look at her.

"Thanks, Edward." she said with a sarcastic look pointing towards Rosalie. Well, that was peculiar. Was Rose saying that Alice had already bought this dress on Saturday? Like she knew that I was going to need a dress for the party? Hell, she didn't even know me on Saturday? How could that be the case? Shook it off as being irrelevant and smiled, shyly at Bella and the others.

"I won't say I don't like it but…I'm just not…used to it." I chose my words carefully, paying mind not to hurt Alice's feelings. I played with the uneven hem of my dress. It was like someone put a pair of scissors to it and was cutting in the dark but I loved it. It was strapless; the bust of the dress a simple black, as well as a thick line of black at the hem but then a beautiful, pink flower pattern circled above that, the shades of pink becoming lighter as you move up the dress to meet my black bust. It was a beautiful dress. "I mean, I've only worn a dress once and as for make-up. Bella is right because I _never_ have worn it before."

"Well, there's a first for everything. By the way, you look stunning! If I don't say so myself. What did I tell you?" Alice asked with a smug smile.

"I'm just glad it's over." I whispered or so I thought. Maybe not since another round of laughter sounded from the sofas. I glanced at Alice and she was scowling at me. I turned away quickly, the once dispersed blush returning.

"Was it really that bad, really?" Alice asked in a sad voice, pouting.

"It can be." Bella answered for me, "I'm just glad you've found another Barbie doll," she laughed and the others joined in, however, Alice huffed and turned to look desperately at me. I couldn't disappoint that face.

"You liked it, didn't you?" she was clearly pleading for someone on her side.

"Of…course, Alice. I'm not saying I'd sit through it on a regularly basis but, once in a while wouldn't hurt, right?" I turned to Bella and she was shaking her head as if to say 'I should have quit while I was ahead'.

"Now you've done it!" Emmett teased with a silly grin. I shrugged and Alice was beaming at me.

"Why don't you head on into the garden, Izzie? There's still a few jobs like music, to carry out before Esme gets home. Bella has told me that you like all sorts and that you like putting play lists together."

"Did she?" I scowled at Bella and she smiled an apologetic smile. I made for the kitchen.

"I think you've done a brilliant job, Alice. Renee would have a heart attack if she saw here at the minute and Charlie! I don't even want to think about it." I heard Bella say as I reached the back door. I smiled and made my way again but, the restart of the conversation halted me once more.

"Listen guys, I was thinking." It was Bella who had broken the silence. "I was thinking that there's no reason to speak to Izzie about us. I mean the secret." she lowered her voice to almost inaudible levels for that last part. Secret? What secret? I hate secrets. They cause trouble. Suddenly, the suspicions that had been rising in me since I first laid eyes on Bella were back ten fold and I listened closer.

"That's up to you, Bella." Edward replied.

"Not just me, it's your secret too!"

"Exactly!" Rosalie said, annoyed. They ignored her.

"I don't want to lie to Aunt Izzie!" Nessie piped up.

"Well, you do…for now." Edward ordered.

"Do you know if she suspects at all?" she asked hesitantly. "I know she's noticed my cold skin and she has to have noticed my eyes. I'm worried."

"I've told you Bella, she's just as a mental mute as you are. I can't penetrate her mind." Edward sounded slightly annoyed at this fact. What did he mean? _Penetrate my mind?_ That sounded like so freakish, hypnotic crazy mojo. Surely, there was another explanation about that. There had to be.

"I know, just keep your voice down. I was just checking." So Bella knew and I didn't. Great. "I just...can't handle the thought of her hating me...again...if I keep this from her and she finds out some other way. But then, at the same time, I'd hate for her to be mixed up in our world." _Our world?_ What the hell did that mean? She's acting like she thinks she's an alien or something. She's acting really strange and the fact that she was keeping something from me really hurt. She tells me everything. _Everything_. Knowing that she'd keep something from me that was clearly important to her was just unmanageable.

"Bella. What if she decides to stay? What will you do then?" Emmett asked.

"_If _she decides to stay, Emmett. She hates Forks. _If_ she decides to stay which I don't think is likely, then I'll…we'll have to tell her. Nevertheless, I need to protect her as much as I can, for as long as I can. Okay? It's been alright with Charlie so far, right? I mean, we've kept this from him for all this time, why not from Izzie?" she tried to convince herself and another knife was stabbed into my guy. She was keeping this from Dad too? What was s bad that she couldn't tell anyone? "Listen, all I'm saying is that there's no need to tell her, if it isn't necessary, agreed?"

"Agreed." they all replied. _What was this?_

This conversation raised intense, maybe even painful, suspicions in my head. Immediately my head started to look for solutions and explanations for this. What the hell was this secret and why could I know? Most of all, why couldn't Bella tell me? She's never had a problem before. Suddenly, there was movement from the lounge and I rushed off to where I was supposed to be.

They all came into the garden, being careful not to look straight at my eyes. Bella probably told them I was good at catching out liars, cheats and people who were keeping secrets from me, which was every single one of them. They all came to me where I was, already sitting on a garden chair, organizing music at the laptop, plugged into large speakers.

"I hope you don't mind. I just wanted to get started." I said, shyly, slightly annoyed. I hope they didn't catch on to that. Their conversation rang in my head. "I love music."

"No, of course not. What have you come up with so far? Esme doesn't mind what type of music you play, well; she wouldn't if she knew about this. Just play music that you enjoy. Nessie will probably insist that you play her melody. It should be on there under _Nessie's Lullaby._" - Nessie nodded excitedly - "The werew…I mean, Jacob and his friends are probably going to listen to it more than us, anyway." Alice said with a guilty looking wide smile. Perhaps she was trying to distract me from the slip-of-the-tongue she just did and maybe it's something to do with the conversation they just had. The secret? _Werew_...what could that be? The only thing I could think of was werewolf and that was absurd. There's no such thing. No chance so I let it go, think she just go her tongue tied.

"Okay. So is there any particular music that they like, do you know?" I asked inquisitively, ignoring the aching curiosity burning in my head.

"Um…Bella?" she turned to her.

"Well, Jacob likes music like…oh what are they called? All-American Rejects and 30 seconds to Mars, so does Seth," -good choice- "Some of his friends like dance music, Leah isn't bothered, she'll listen to anything."

"Okay. Let me get to work. You guys have a really good collection, did you know?" I complimented.

"Thanks, Izzie. I guess you would know." Alice assumed.

"I'm not a music guru, you know!" I chuckled.

"You are from what Bella has told us. Apparently, you've made an album, on which you sing. Could we hear it?"

"No!" I said all too quickly. I really didn't want them listening to it, it would have been way too embarrassing.

"Why not? We've heard you singing just now. You're really good." Great. I suppressed a sigh. I hadn't even realised that I was.

"I'll see." It was all I could muster; I could feel my throat closing up in embarrassment. They left it at that and left me to work. Esme would be here in an hour.

The guests started arriving at around 5:30. Jacob and some boys called Embry and Quil arrived first, greeted by Edward. Jacob had changed quite a lot since I had last seen him. He was a lot taller. He must have been at least 6ft 5" and I'm not exaggerating. And his muscles were outstanding. He must lift a lot of weights, not that they'd do him any good now. He probably has to lift whole trucks like Bella's. Nessie has a particular shine to him anyway.

"Hey, Izzie! Bella told me you were here! How have you been? I haven't seen you in, what? 4 years! Sorry, I had to leave when you got here yesterday. This is Embry and Quil, by the way." he shouted, enthusiastically into my ear as he pulled me against him. He gestured with his head to the left and then the right.

"Hey." they both said.

"Hey, that's alright and I'm sorry about the four year absence, Jake. I've been fine. How are you and Billy these days?"

"Good, Good. In fact my sister is back in town so I dunno." He laughed. "How about you?"

"Oh, I've been okay. Had a bit of a rough year but I'm fighting through it. Wow, you've really taken care of yourself! Is there anything you _can't_ lift with those arms?" I asked, chuckling. He grinned, smugly, shrugging.

"I dunno..." he replied, then gave me a devious smile before pulling me up and over his shoulder. I gasped and began to hit his back but he didn't even falter. "It seems like I can lift you though, Iz!"

"Let me down, Jake! Oh my God! Bella!" I shouted for Bella but she's not the one who showed up. Edward started to chuckle when he saw my predicament and then just decided to strike up a conversation with Jake, ignoring me perched on his shoulder. "Edward, I swear to God! Get me down or so help me..." I left the threat hanging, hoping that he'd get my message but they just chuckled.

"You're just like your sister. You just look like an hissing kitten when you're angry. It's s funny." Jake laughed but then stopped abruptly as he took in the scowling face of none other than Nessie. Wow, the girl could scare as well as charm. Wait ago girl!

"Jakey! Put Auntie Izzie down!" she shouted , sternly and I was immediately placed back on my feet. I huffed and smoothed my dress out before taking in the amused smiles of Edward, Embry and Quil. Jacob though, he actually looked scared. What did she have on him for crying out loud? Whatever it was, I wanted to be clued in!

"Sorry, Ness. I won't do it again." Jake crooned, apologetically. She just continued to scowl and he bowed his head in total shame. Then, out of nowhere, she began to laugh and shouted, "JAKEY!"

His mood instantly shifted as she launched herself into his arms and I watched in wonder at their interaction. She seemed to be utter fond of him. Like a big brother. He held her expertly and she kissed his cheek, sweetly, making him smile like a goddamn freak. I was in total awe.

"Listen, I'd better go say hi to the others before they have a hissy fit, okay? But, I was amazing to see you again!" Jake said to me and I smiled and nodded, not caring that I didn't have a sorry or anything of the sort because I was still watching Nessie be totally girly around Jake. That was totally weird. Oh my God! He gave me one last smile and then stalked off into the garden with Nessie in his arms and his friends following after. I turned to Edward.

"What was that?" I asked in shock. He just smiled and shrugged.

"She likes him. What can I say? He's like her...big brother." he replied, pausing as if to think of his next words carefully. I fought back the suspicions and smiled, nodding thoughtfully.

A few more of Jacob's friends arrived and they all looked large and gangly. Girls, to my relief, accompanied a few of them. A group of pale looking people entered the lounge. There skin could have been an exact replica of that of the Cullen's. They could even be from the same family. I doubted that but there really was no doubting that they looked exactly the same in regards to their complexions and even their eyes! Those damn eyes that always got my head in a tizzy! A strawberry blonde-haired woman walked over to me; she also looked graceful in her own way and was nearly as beautiful as Rose. In fact, the rest that followed after her also looked graceful and insanely beautiful.

"Hello, my name is Tanya. I've never seen you around here before." she held out a hand with a smile. A smile I couldn't help returning.

"Hello, I'm Izzie. Bella's sister." Bella appeared at that moment. I took her hand.

"Bella, dear. You've never mentioned, Izzie here, to us."

"I know, I'm sorry. Izzie hasn't been here that long." She put her arms around my shoulders. "She's my little sister."

"You look so much like Bella. I'm Kate." Another woman stepped forward with pale blonde hair and golden eyes. She looked as beautiful as her sister.

"Hello." I replied, shaking her hand. I wasn't surprised to feel the coldness. It was lie I was expecting it. "This is my husband, Garrett."

The man that stepped forward beside Kate was rather tall. His long sandy hair was pulled back into a ponytail with a rubber band and he smiled at me, showing brilliantly white teeth, another characteristic I've noticed about the Cullens also. He offered me his hand and I took it. "It's a pleasure."

"Hello dear, I'm Carmen. This here is my husband, Eleazar. Kate is right, you are very much like your sister and so beautiful." she complicated, hugging me to my unexpectedness. I hesitated only a second before I hugged her back, briefly, pulling back to shake Eleazar's hand. I noticed that hew as looking at me, funnily but I shook it off with a smile.

"It's nice to meet you all. I hope you enjoy the party." I said, shyly. They all smiled at me before moving on into the house.

"Actually, I came in here because Esme is coming and everyone has to rendezvous in the lounge, okay?" I nodded before she left me to tell the others in the garden.

"Hey, Jacob. Where are Seth and Leah?" I heard Edward ask in the kitchen. For some reason, when I heard the name Seth, that weird feeling in the pit of my stomach strengthened, if only for a second. That was weird.

"Um. They are _running _an errand for Sam. They'll be along later." He looked at me sneakily and gave me a quick smile before continuing on to the lounge. All this secret stuff is doing my head in. Now Jacob knows? Life is so unfair!

"Come on, Izzie. Lounge!" Bella ordered, bringing me out of my self loathing session as she grabbed my hand and dragged me along.

We all took our places in the lounge and fell silent. I could hear the gravel beneath the car, grind. The car door slammed and it fell silent once again.

The front door handle turned and Carlisle walked in with smile on his perfect, young face. Trailing behind was the radiant Esme. Her fox coloured hair waved in the breeze. Her radiance filled my heart.

"Surprise!" we all shouted jumping from our various hiding places. We seemed to catch her genuinely by surprise and she thanked us all as a whole.

Alice led her into the garden, her hands enclosed around her eyes. "We worked really hard today to give you the best possible party you could want. So we hope you like it!"

"I would love it even if it was in a barn and there were farm animals everywhere." Esme laughed. She was truly a selfless person.

We reached the garden and the light overhead was twilight, not that it was particularly sunny this morning. In fact, it wasn't what so ever. "Okay, on the count of three. One…two…three! Open, Esme!" she said.

She beamed at her garden. Beautiful flowers lay everywhere. A big dance floor was in the middle, canopied by a spectacular white gazebo. My music station was right in the centre on a slight step-up level. The cake lie yonder to the right, with the wolves' food tables.

She hugged every one of us and when she came to me, smiled even wider.

"Oh hello! You came! It's so very nice to see you." She hugged me so tight and kissed my forehead. "I hope you enjoy yourself, dear."

"I hope you do too. It is your party after all."

"Thank you dear, now if you'll excuse me." She said with a smile and one last kiss on the forehead. She fluttered off with Carlisle and Alice by her sides and greeted the other guests properly.

The other guests were already enjoying their own personal conversations when I suddenly realized that I was the DJ. I rushed to the laptop and played the first track. It was a piece called Esme's favourite; I think that's what Edward called it. He had specified that this track was to be the first. It didn't surprise me to find out that he composed it himself since I already knew that he was musical; he was spectacular on the piano.

Carlisle and Esme whirled around the dance floor like professional ballroom dancers, every so often a couple would join in. Edward and Bella also joined in, to my surprise. Alice and Jasper, Emmett and Rosalie, Sam and Emily, I think it was, Jared and Kim, I think, also joined in. Jacob was even dancing with Nessie and I saw Edward give him disgruntled looks. Bella seemed fine with it, though. It was a good job I was the DJ because if not then I would be on my own on the side lines like a lonely idiot. Watching them, dancing like they were, it filled me with happiness.

An hour and a half into the party, the two absentees arrived, Leah and Seth, I believe. They wished Esme a Happy Birthday and then went on to join their friends in the northern corner, just left of the laptop and by the river.

The light from the laptop had clouded my vision however, their features were vaguely clear.

Leah was very pretty, her lightly coppered skin was amazing and her glistening short, black hair shone in the new moon light and party lights. It was spiked to make her look like a rocker chick.

Although, it was Seth who captured my attention. His face screamed out to me like a brown face in a crowd of white. His whole anatomy was perfect and I couldn't help but stare. He smiled and I smiled in response as if he had smiled to me. I suddenly thought that I would look pretty weird, me smiling to myself so I composed my facial features, quickly. From then, I tried to concentrate on my work however from time to time my eyes would wander back to him. Every time he smiled, I smiled. Every time he frowned, I frowned. It was a weird sensation for me. That I've only experienced once before.

Bella called me from over where the Cullens sat and I set the rest of the songs for the next 20 minutes so that I could go see what she wanted. I sighed and hurried up to her.

"Are you having fun up there?" Bella asked me with a smile.

"I guess, why?"

"Why don't you take a break, have something to eat seen as though you came straight here after school?" She suggested, gesturing over to the tables.

"No, I'm fine."

"Come on. Fine if you're not going to eat then go get the candles for the cake. They are in the right cupboard as you go in, please?" She asked, flashing me a cheeky grin. I rolled my eyes at her and sighed as I made my way to the kitchen. She smiled after me and I heard chuckles. Edward whispered "Lazy" to her.

It was easy to find the cupboard to my right but of course, she hadn't told me they were on the top shelf. I wasn't a particularly tall person and I was definitely going to need some help. I heard some movement from behind me but I was stretching to much to turn to see who it was. Suddenly, I felt them on my back and a hand stretched up towards the candles and got them down for me.

"Here, let me help you with that." A light, deep voice said from behind me, which surprisingly sent shocks through me. That voice was so goddamn sexy! I stopped stretching and spun around to see who my life saver was.

"Thank you! Bella is going to pay." I replied, thankfully but he stared on with blank, mystified eyes when they connected with mine. For a minute, I too was frozen, unable to really comprehend the magnitude of feelings he made me feel when I gazed into his beautiful green eyes. I realised some time after that I was staring and it was so rude so I cleared my throat and continued, "Seth, right? Hey, I'm…I'm Alyssa, Izzie I mean."

Again, he just stared on. I felt extremely nervous and clumsy around him and yet, totally safe and secure. It was like I knew he wouldn't let anything bad happen to me and knew that he would never hurt me. It was weird. His eyes were amazing and wondrous and the longer I seemed to look, the wider they seemed to get. They had gotten so wide that I was afraid that they were going to pop out of his head! To avoid him harm, since I was causing it, I quickly looked away.

"Um…You came with your sister right? She's…she's really pretty…" I complimented. He was seeming to thaw out a little and he nodded once in thanks. A small smile began to grace his soft looking lips and I felt an barely manageable urge to kiss him. Again, I looked away; it seemed to help me keep my cool and control. I took a deep breath. "Are you coming outside? I think we're about to do the cake."

"Yeah, um…after you." He said, almost absently. His voice sent those same shock waves through me like lightening. His voice was like a song to me and I suddenly felt faint.

"Th-thanks…But you first." I said in a rush. I risked a quick glance upwards and he was no different, maybe apart from the fact that his eyes were inches away from popping out. Again, he didn't answer. I took that as an objection and I walked past him, smiling unsurely. I turned around again at the door and he followed me, his eyes fixated on me like I was the only thing that could seep into his concentration, which seemed to be extremely high at this very moment. "Right. Well…I'll see you out there."

Of course, being the klutz that I am, I stumbled on the counter, falling flat on my face. I closed my eyes, expecting to feel the cold hardness of the floor but it never came. Instead, big, strong arms wrapped around me and my eyes popped open, instantly connecting with those glorious green orbs. He'd caught me; it was like the reaction was automatic. I closed my eyes gain, thinking that I would love it if he was around to always catch me when I fell but I knew that was crazy talk so I sighed and reopened my eyes to find that his face was closer to mine than it probably should have been.

We stared at each other for the a minute, neither breaking the gaze we seemed to be lost in and his eyes were so endearing. I found myself wishing that I'd never go without them, ever again. Of course, once again, I was thinking like a goddamn mad woman. I snapped out of myself fully when his face seemed to get that little bit closer and I recoiled slightly with a very uncomfortable feeling radiating through my heart. It seemed to fuel a different feeling. A feeling that I haven't felt for a long time, nor did I want to accept that it was _that_ feeling is was experiencing in the arms of this complete stranger. I smiled uncomfortably but he still held me in his arms. I looked at him and then around me and it took him a second to realise what I wanted.

"Oh…sorry." he spluttered, frowning slightly to himself and shaking his head as if to dispel something.

"Um…no, thank you…for catching me." I dismissed. I, too, shook my head and turned without another word.

_He is really weird. But hot!_ _And in more ways than one. What the hell temperature did he run at? Did he have a fever? _I thought to myself. I peered behind me and he was shadowing me until I got over to Bella, where he left me but his eyes didn't. They remained on me until I turned my back on him and even then, I don't think they left me.

"Here you go. When are we doing it?" I asked, trying to concentrate on Bella's face instead of the eyes that were on my back like laser beams. I knew whose they were and I was sort of flattered, in a way.

"Thanks, now if you'd like." She replied, taking the candles from me and getting to her feet.

"Sure. Esme!" I shouted to her, who was on the dance floor with Edward. They looked up and smiled before Edward kissed her hand, leading her off the dance floor and over to us.

The cake was spectacular. It had two layers, it sort of looked like a small miniature wedding cake but it was a birthday cake. It was white and with pink roses all over it and a bouquet of them on the top. It looked so appetizing and beautiful, totally suiting Esme's elegance.

We lit the candles and sang happy birthday with a wide smile on my face and all the while Seth was watching me instead of Esme with a huge smile on his face. He was on the other side of the cake and he looked straight over it to me. Of course, to all the others it looked like he was looking at the cake but I knew he was looking at me; I could _feel_ it. I smiled, shyly at him and his smile grew more wider but it wasn't misplaced seen as though Esme blew out the candles as he did it so the others would have interpreted that as a smile to Esme.

We all took a piece of cake and they all sat down and chatted while I sorted the next songs out, it seemed like the perfect time. However, I noticed that Seth was still staring at me with his eyes just as they were earlier and I even grew self-conscious and began to bite my lip nervously. I noticed that his eyes widened considerably as I did this and it surprised me when he licked his lips.

He smiled at me and I smiled back. I saw that his breathing became faster and I smiled wider. His eyes were getting more and more dangerous. I wasn't the only one who noticed though, all his friends noticed too. I looked away, in fear that he might be hurting himself again.

Out the corner of my eyes, I saw that he was still staring, wide eyed and all around him his friends had the look of concern and shock and wariness. It seemed Seth's eyes couldn't move from me, or that is what it looked like. What they didn't count on was me being good at lip reading.

"Seth. Seth man, hello anybody in there." Embry asked, anxiously. He waved a hand in front of his eyes and he followed them to me. "You don't think…?"

"No he can't have…No, not on Bella's sister." Jacob shook his head, "He can't have."

"Jake, he's showing the signs – unable to look at anyone else, mesmerised by her even; his pupils are dilated, and then there's his breathing." A boy added, clearly older than the rest. I think his name is Sam. He did look like he was breathing rather heavily.

"I know the signs, Sam. Nessie." Jacob retorted.

"Don't forget his heart, man. Can you hear it?" Quil added, excitedly, as if this, whatever _this_ was, was a good thing.

"This can either be good or bad, guys, depending on how you see it. Maybe even both. Paul, you keep saying he had to get a woman." Leah pointed out, boredly.

"Yeah, but not Bella's sister!" A large husky boy retorted.

"Paul, you didn't specify. I think it's cool." Jared interceded. Kim nodded beside him.

"This can't be happening! Bella is going to kill him so bad!" Jacob groaned. "Seth, snap out of it, man! Are you trying to get yourself killed?" He was unresponsive, again as Jacob waved a hand in front of his face. Seth swatted his hand away but never broke contact with me. Was he even blinking? I couldn't tell.

"Bella won't kill him, Jake." Emily assured. "I don't think…"

They all looked between Seth and me in shock and then Jacob shot his feet.

He marched over to where Bella and the Cullens sat.

"Guys, we have a problem." He said, gesturing his head to me. All their eyes snapped up to me, simultaneously. They began to repeat the action of Jacob's- glancing between Seth and me. They, too, shot to their feet, though they were a lot calmer about it.

"She doesn't seem to have noticed." Edward commented and I made sure my cheeks didn't give me away.

"Let's get him inside to prevent her from noticing and most of all, so I can kill him!" Bella ordered, fiercely. It scared me a little. What the hell did Seth do? Why was it bad enough to make Bella want to kill him? My heart sudden;y felt sick with worry for Seth. The thought of him being hurt, well...hurt. Really bad!

Edward grabbed Seth around the waist and hoisted him up. I noticed the rest of the guests hadn't noticed yet.

"Edward, let go! What are you doing?" Seth shouted, his eyes not leaving me. His voice was amazing; like a lure, I just wanted to follow it but I had to stay, seemingly, oblivious. I just knew that was the wisest thing to do right now, I don't know why.

"Sorry, Seth."

"I'm not! Get him in!" Bella ordered. They were followed by half the Cullens and Quileutes. I felt a sudden emptiness when his eyes left me, like someone had took my heart out of my chest.

* * *

**I really, really hope that this played out okay :S I wasn't sure if you guys would like it and i won't be able to rest until i've gotten your feed back on it so please, please, please, please, please! Read & review! You're reviews make me unbelievably happy and give me encouragement to post another chater so please don't be shy :D**

**Pictures of the party dresses should be up on my profile soon so that you can have a visual :)**

**I'll be forever happy and grateful! :D**

**Thanks**

**MrsWolfPack **

**x**


	5. Their World

**AN - Hey! **

**So...Izzie's about to get some answers! God only knows she's been waiting a long time...well, and you guys, i guess.**

**I hope you like this chapter just as the much as the previous ones :)**

**I have to give a shout out to one special reveiwer, Blonde Pickle Mule. You're he greatest and are just providing the right amount of enthusiasm for me to carry on with this story. The chapters are there to post, i just need to know if you guys want me to continue. There's no point in continuing if none of ya are gonna read it. You know? :)**

**After this chapter, it will start to get less of the serious stuff and more to the...loving, fluffy stuff you all know we love!**

**I hope you enjoy...**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 5**

**Their World**

**

* * *

**

The suspicion and curiosity inside me was overwhelming and I could feel it becoming a stronger, ore driving force within me. What had just happened? Why were their reactions so severe? Why did Edward drag Seth off into the house? These questions swam in my head and I was unable to wait for the answers.

I set the songs for the next half hour not knowing what to expect and left my post. I crept, ever so quietly, near the back door. It was amazing no one saw me. Well, they were in immense conversation. I carried on into the kitchen and listened intently.

"Seth! What have you just done?" I heard Bella shout. It sounded as if there was struggling going on and I think I know who it was between. "Seth! Please tell me you didn't!" Didn't what?

"Seth, will you stop struggling so we can talk to you?" I heard Edward ask, irritated.

"No! I need to see her! Take me back to HER!" His voice sent a jolt of electricity through me.

"NO! Oh Seth. You have! Oh my God!" Bella moaned.

"You know it's involuntary, Bella. You don't pick who you imprint on." Jacob tried to reason, calmly. Imprinting? What's that? What ever it was, it was something to do with me. I listened more intently.

"Seth. Seth, look at me. You can go see her in minute, okay? Can we just talk to you?" Jacob asked, calmly. There was a long pause and the struggling persisted. "SETH! As your Alpha, I demand that you stop struggling and talk to us!"

There was another long pause and I could hear the sound of struggling subsiding.

"Thank you, Seth." Jacob said. "Now, all I want is a yes or no. Have you imprinted on Alyssa." A longer pause...

"Yes." Another jolt coursed through me.

There was massive uproar.

"Seth! This is a disaster!" Bella shouted, "Why? Why did it have to be _my_ sister? The same sister we now have to tell about you guys after saying we shouldn't?"

"I think its really good!" Nessie added, clearly happy for what ever reason. "Now they're just like me and Jake!"

"T'hell they are!" Bella shouted.

"Bella, calm down! It's really not that bad." Edward assured her. "We just have to be careful at what we do now, including you Seth."

"Whatever you do Seth, do NOT tell her about you…any of us, yet. Do you hear me?" Bella ordered, in a strained voice. That was it! No more secrets! That is the one thing I hate more than lying!

"TELL ME WHAT?" I bellowed, revealing myself from behind the corner. I met Seth's eyes and the low whispers of electricity turned into a full-blown electric shock. I winced. We stared at one another for a short time while the others look on, glancing between us.

"It's nothing, Izzie. Go back to the party." Bella shouted, standing in front of Seth. He pushed her aside gently and continued to stare at me.

"You know what, Bella? I hate secrets! If there's something you don't want me to know about, I want to know about it! Seth, will tell me!" I looked pleadingly at her. When she didn't respond, I was furious. "Fine! If you can't be straight with me Bella, then I'm going back to Jacksonville! And I don't care if Renée and Phil aren't there! I won't speak to you again, I won't see you again and I will not return you phone calls! Do you hear me? Make your choice." I demanded. Again, she or the others didn't respond. Seth continued to stare. I nodded to myself and made for the door.

"WE'RE VAMPIRES!" she bellowed at the top of her lungs. I stopped, frozen solid on the spot. WHAT? What is she on about? Is she crazy right now?

At that point, the rest of the party guest joined us and walked straight past me with caution. Wary about my upcoming reaction. I too, was also unsure.

This was absurd. Vampires? She really is crazy right now! Is she smoking something? Is she high right now? She has to be. There's no other way to explain this. Before I could hold them back, I burst into hysterics. They ripped though the entire house and all the observers could do was stare back in astonishment.

"You are crazy, Bella! This is absurd!" I shrieked, unable to calm myself. "Do you really expect me to fall for that? I'm 16 not 6!"

Everyone in the room exchanged looks of shock, surprise and amusement as they looked upon me. They were silent as I got it out of my system which took a long time.

"This isn't a joke, Izzie. I'm being serious." Bella assured me, after I had gotten over my laughing fit.

"Sure, Bella." I laughed, holding my stomach.

"Izzie, if you don't believe Bella, why don't you ask Seth?" Edward asked.

I turned to him and he was still gazing at me mystified, probably by my reaction. I saw no amusement in his face and I suddenly realized that this wasn't a joke. My smile vanished as my mind wiped clean of all amusement and denial and I looked upon the crowd of people before me.

"This isn't a _joke_? No, this has to be a _joke_! There is no such thing as v…_vampires_! Let me guess, are you going to tell me Jacob's one, too?"

"No…that's….just the Cullens….and the family from Canada…pretty much everyone who has chalky and cold skin like Edward." she spluttered, "No…Jacob….is a…a…you tell her Jake!"

"The thing is, Izzie…" Jacob started.

"Jacob, our friends and I are werewolves!" Seth shouted. Relieved to be able to tell the secret, he sighed. I looked at him; he showed, once again, no sign of lies or amusement. In fact, I almost _felt_ that he wasn't lying and that was utterly bizarre. He had to be lying...but he wasn't. This couldn't be true!

"Are you guys insane? Did you put something in that cake?" I bellowed, sarcastically.

"Vampires don't eat Izzie." Bella pointed out. She's being absurd.

"Of course they don't! They don't exist!" I retorted. "Neither do werewolves, or ghouls, or ghosts, or anything like that!"

"Okay, we'll give you that ghouls and ghosts don't but the others do. We promise you." I shook my head and chuckled exasperated. I froze, a thought stunning me further and I turned to Bella, wide eyed.

"Wait, Bella…You said…_we're_ vampires." I quoted, looking her straight in the eyes with confusion and fright. "Did…did you mean…to say that?"

She looked at me sad and worriedly as her look alone confirmed it. She knew I was catching on but answered any way. "Yeah, I meant to say that."

"And…what exactly are you saying?" I rhetorically asked, my voice moving to hysteria. "That you're a, a _vampire_?"

She looked on, waiting for me to get it out of my system.

"Okay…so what you're saying is…that you moved to Forks, not expecting anything and met Edward, who so weirdly is a _vampire. _And then, getting to know each other you fell in love…with Edward, a _vampire_?" I stated, sarcastically and stopped to see if she was going to halt me in my summarising. I continued. "So then, you meet his_ vampire_ family and they _bite_ you, changing you into a _vampire _yourself? Is that what you're really trying to sell me here?"

"Well, no. You forgot the frantic fights for Bella's life, their amazing wedding and their beautiful daughter that all happened in between the part where she met his _vampire_ family and the part where she is _bitten_ and changed into a_ vampire_." Emmett replied, quite amused by my summary and smiling broadly about this whole situation.

"Thanks, Emmett. Thanks for clearing that up." I snapped, mordantly.

I turned towards the kitchen and ran outside, feeling suddenly nauseous. They all followed in a rush. I stopped just short of the river; they too, stopped a few feet away from me. My head was in a world of chaos and confusion. All my life I haven't even considered the fact that vampires or werewolves existed and now, it's even harder because I've grown up. If they'd have told me this when I _was_ six then I probably would have believed them but…

I couldn't fight it back anymore. I doubled over and spewed my guts out straight into the river. This was all too overwhelming. I was dreaming right now. I'll wake up tomorrow morning and find out that I haven't even moved to Forks, let alone been told about this world...their world.

"I don't believe you, Bella." I whispered weakly, my head spinning. The music around us stopped and everything fell silent, even the river.

"We can prove it; I can prove it." Seth offered, gently. He seemed closer than the others. I turned to look at him. I seemed to me that he wanted to show me; the others however, didn't show the same enthusiasm.

"Seth, don't you think that's going a little too far? Maybe not today, you don't want to fry her brain with info overload, do you?" Jacob asked in astonishment.

"Yeah, come on, Seth. Do you think she's ready?" Leah moved forwards to stand beside her brother.

"She's Bella's sister, Leah, of course she can handle it." He looked at Bella in reassurance and then at me in encouragement. His eyes liquefied into big pools of green goo and my eyes could swim in them.

"Seth." Bella started but he put up a hand to silence her. She pursed her lips.

"Do you want to see?" he asked gently. He walked up to me and looked me straight in the eyes. His eyes were so welcoming and I couldn't refuse. I tried to speak but, in the end I had to satisfy with a nod. "Okay." he relied.

He walked past me towards the woods, smelling the air around me. He smiled happily and disappeared from my sight. The feeling of emptiness returned. Bella had rushed to my side and grabbed my arm but I tried to shake her off in irritation. I'm not saying I believe her but she was surprisingly stronger. I gave up and gave her the benefit of the doubt. I looked at her and gave her a comforting smile. She nodded. The Cullens made, sort of a defensive stance around me. Only the other Quileute boys, Nessie and Alice were relaxed. I didn't understand.

From the shadows of the trees emerged a sandy coloured creature. I frowned. It only took me a minute to realize what I was seeing. I gasped, despite myself and took a step forward in awe and amazement. That was Seth. The same Seth who stepped into those trees and came out a...Oh my God! The whole group moved as one with me and I looked around in bewilderment.

"We know, Seth. It's just a precaution." Edward said to the wolf. I felt amazing to be able to link that word to Seth, I don't know why but it just felt...right.

"Edward, he didn't even say anything." I said, confused. He looked at me, apologetically.

"I'll explain in a minute, I promise." I nodded and returned my full attention to Seth.

He looked so big and hairy. Even though I accepted what I was seeing, I still didn't believe it. All I wanted at this minute was to step forward and just feel the fur on this chest, to feel his cold nose and stare into his eyes to even see if it was the same person. I knew that I would be able to remember his eyes, whether he was a man or this...wolf in front of my eyes. All this just to see if it all was real. Without realizing it, I took another step forward. The group moved as one.

"Guys, please? Let me do this. I'll be okay, I promise. I'm not afraid." I assured them, calmly. I turned to each of them and as my eyes touch theirs, they seemed to relax.

"Yeah, come on give him some slack." Alice intervened, "Nothing's going to happen."

"How do you know? You can't see werewolves." Edward retorted.

"Maybe but I know Seth." Alice replied. Bella relaxed a little. "And once upon a time, Edward, you trusted him too."  
"I do trust him. I trust him still..." Edward defended, frowning as he glanced between her, me and the big, sandy wolf sitting in the middle of the Cullens' backyard.

"We're here." Bella assured, letting go of my arm. Simultaneously, the defensive stance dispersed and I continued forward, keeping my eyes fixed to Seth's big, brown ones. My heart went into overdrive.

His fur was soft and velvety. He seemed to shrink to my level so he could look at me as I examined him. Being this close to a werewolf should terrify me but I felt nothing apart from wonder and curiosity. I held as much of his face as I could in my hands. He had such a big head. I chuckled to myself. He whined at me and with out thinking I hugged his head. Behind me, I heard gasps of shock and surprise, I looked at them and every one of them was smiling at me.

I turned back to him, his perfect eyes bore into mine. He nudged my forehead with his nose and he whined again. Once again, without thinking, I kissed his warm, wet nose. I had to wipe my face because it was so wet. He whined once more and ran back to the woods. The emptiness resurfaced.

I stood there in silence, waiting for him to reappear. No sounds came from behind me. The reappearance of the human Seth sent more shocks of electricity through my body. Therefore, when he rushed up to me and embraced me with so much love, my heart stopped through electricity overload. His skin, his body so warm, hot actually however it had a certain lightness to it. Before I knew it, I was hugging him back fiercely. His body dominated mine, jellified as it was, but I liked it and I almost forgot there were people behind me. I let go, abruptly, and looked into his deep eyes. All I saw was deep, deep desire. Possibly caused by the urge to grasp me back into his huge, muscular arms and body but still, I had questions pulsing in my head that needed answering.

As I turned to look at my family, Seth moved as one with me, his arm around my shoulders and mine around his waist. He clutched my hand around his waist with his free one. He was so warm.

The faces I saw before me, made me want to laugh. Faces of shock and disgust, sometimes both in the one face, stared back at me but the most common of emotion in everyone's faces was happiness.

"You have no idea how much alike you are with Bella, Izzie. Seth was right earlier, that was almost the same reaction she had. Amazing!" Carlisle mused, laughing to himself. I smiled at him and then Bella, who mirrored mine.

It was Edward, I now spoke to, "I need you to prove, like Seth," -the feeling his name gave me was amazing- "that you are a vampire." I demanded, as I still didn't believe him. On the other hand, if Seth were really a werewolf then why wouldn't this be true? But nevertheless.

"But Izzie, I already have." he said. My eyebrows rose with confusion.

"When?"

"Earlier when I said something to Seth without a prompting question, that's when." He explained. I looked at him, expectantly. He continued. "Some vampires are special. They have certain…talents, which are specific to a certain vampire. You can never get exactly the same sort of talent twice. I'm one of those vampires."

"So are Jasper and I." Alice interjected.

"And me." Kate and Eleazar of the Denali family said, perfectly co-ordinated.

"Yes. As for me, I can read…minds." He paused, waiting for my reaction. To be perfectly honest, it really didn't surprise me. When the reaction didn't come, he continued, "That's what I was doing to Seth when I answered him. I was answering a question in his head. That's quite a bad habit of mine." he smiled.

"Can you read my mind?" I asked curiously. I think I already knew the answer; the memory of the conversation before the party resurfaced in my head. '_I've told you Bella, she's just as a mental mute as you are. I can't penetrate her mind_.'

"No…I can't read yours or Bella's minds. It gets me quite frustrated, actually. We didn't know why. However, Carlisle has a theory of why I can't read both of your minds. He thinks it's the genes or something you two share. I once compared it to a radio frequency, to Bella. I said 'it's like you are working on FM and I'm only getting AM.' I think that was a pretty accurate assumption." He smiled at Bella.

"You know what? That doesn't prove anything. How do I know that you aren't making it up? There must be something that you can show me."

They deliberated for a moment, exchanging looks and expressions. I was Emmett who answered me.

"Okay, Izzie. You want proof? Then follow me." He led the way to a massive boulder across the party setting next to the forest. He spun around and smiled smugly. "You definitely want proof?" I nodded and He continued.

"Vampires like, ourselves, have universal talents. That means we all have them. One of these talents is supper strength - Watch." He commanded.

There was a loud crash and the boulder lay on the ground in several pieces. I didn't realize my mouth had dropped open; I shut it quickly and stared in amazement. Did he do that? A smile spread across my face.

"That was so cool!" I said before I had the chance to hold the words back. I put my hand to my mouth.

"Yes, it is. Do you believe us yet? Or do you need more proof?" he asked inquisitively. I think I did believe them, to my amazement. However, I wanted to see what they could do so I humoured them.

"I need more proof!" I demanded, biting back my grin.

"Fine. Edward?" He turned to him.

He nodded and vanished. What?

"Where did he go?" I asked in astonishment. I looked at the rest of them and they were making circular motions with their fingers.

"Turn around, Izzie." Edward said from behind me. I spun around, startled. I gasped and lifted my hand to my chest. In no time at all, I was on the ground gasping.

"Oh my god! Don't do that!" I choked.

They laughed and he helped me up.

"I'm sorry, Izzie. It was you that wanted proof."

"Yeah. But a little warning wouldn't have gone a miss!"

"True but do you believe us yet?"

"You really are 'supernatural'?"

"Well, no. Super natural is witches and ghosts, right? No, we're more…mythical." Alice chuckled to herself.

"So…you said you have a…talent?" she nodded. "What can you do?"

"I can read the future. Cool right?" she smiled.

"Totally!" oh my god – an actually psychic.

"But, it has a total glitch. I can only read it once the person has made the decision – it's subjective. It's pretty limited." She complained.

"It's pretty awesome!" They all laughed again. Why? "Why are you guys laughing all the time?"

"Because you are just like Bella. Questions, questions, questions. You also have reactions totally opposite of what we expect, just like Bella." Edward laughed.

"I dunno. She has a lot of catching up to do; to catch up with the amount of questions Bella has asked!" Emmett added, very hardly nudging her. She nudged him back and I was all wrong to see him move farther away than Bella did, seen as though he was twice the size of her. I laughed to myself.

"So what about you Jasper?"

"Me? Come here, I'll show you." he made his way to me and touched my bare arm.

I felt a surge of calmness course through me. I suddenly felt light headed and drowsy. As soon as he let go, the feeling stopped.

"What was that?" I asked in curiosity.

"I am able to read and manipulate the feelings around me. Change them to feelings that suit me. For example, if I was in a room of angry people, I could instantly calm them and vice versa."

"So you don't have to have human contact. Excuse the phrase." I added, smiling to myself. Of course, they aren't human. He smiled.

"No."

"Cool." I said to myself. Hey, look at that, more laughter. I sighed and turned to the Denali family.

"Kate? Eleazar?" I asked. They knew what I was getting at.

"Well, I guess, I'm like one big fuse box." I was confused. She continued. "I can send surges of electricity through my body so if anyone touches me then they will get an electric shock that will flatten them on their backs. You could call it a defensive as well as an offensive talent." Kate laughed.

"Nice."

"As for me, I can detect other vampires' talents. And that comes in handy." Eleazar smiled.

"Wow. I can't believe I didn't know anything about this! It is amazing!" More laughter. I never even thought about whether or not Vampires and Werewolves existed but, now that I know. It's absolutely cool! Afraid? No way! Even though, my conscience is screaming to run, my body won't respond.

"Can I tell her mine?" Nessie asked Edward, smiling hopefully. He nodded encouragingly.

"Wait. Nessie's a _vampire,_ too?" I asked, astonished and they all nodded except Bella and Edward.

"Well, she's half vampire." Bella explained.

"How did that happen?" I asked, nosily.

"Well, I carried and gave birth to her when I was still human. So only Edward's half of the genes she inherited had vampire gene in them. Besides, female vampires can't have children. It was actually at childbirth where I became a vampire, Izzie." Bella explained.

"Wow. You, my sister, you really are a _vampire_?" I asked sceptically and she nodded. "Holy crow."

"I have an ability but I think I should let Nessie go first before she stretches her arms, permanently." I peered down at Renesmee who was stretching on her tip toes to touch my face.

"Let me show!" She said, still stretching.

"Show me what?" I asked, confused. I looked at Bella.

"She can send images and her thoughts into your mind. It's sort of like Edward's talent but spun around. Try not to be too startled." Bella warned.

I picked Nessie up and she put her hands to my face. I gasped as Bella expected me to as a picture dominated my mind. That wasn't all I could see but it was very clear.

She was showing me the first day we spent together yesterday. All the playing and fun. She thinks that her favourite part was when we watched TV together because I was nice and cosy. I chuckled, amazed. She broke away and I was left wanting more but I wasn't greedy.

"That is so…freaking cool! You are so smart!" I praised Nessie as she clung onto my arm was I tried to put her down. I kept her in my arms.

"Thank you." She replied, hugging my neck.

I turned to Bella. "So Bella, what about you?" I asked finally.

She smiled. "I have a mental shield. I can protect your mind from any sort of mental ability but not physical attacks or abilities that affect the body not the mind. Jasper's and Alice's abilities are examples of what I can't keep out." She explained, quite smugly.

"Jesus Christ! That's amazing! It's all amazing!" I shouted, smiling. I stared at Bella and shook my head.

"What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing, it's just…I'm still finding it hard to link you to the word, that's all." I admitted and she smiled.

"So is Edward." She added, smiling up at him. I chuckled.

"So you believe us?" Emmett asked, amused.

"I suppose so, the evidence is over whelming." I admitted.

"Finally."

I chuckled. "So, wait. What about werewolves?" I asked Jacob, turning with Seth to look at him, just like one. I looked at him briefly and then waited for Jacob's answer.

"It's amazing how easily you can say that word, even I had trouble saying it at the beginning." He chuckled.

"I find it easier than _vampire._" I admitted.

"That's because werewolves are the best." Jacob bragged. Emmett snorted. "Anyway, as for us werewolves…"

"We don't really have any special or extra special talents. We all have the same." Seth continued, gently.

"Yeah, what he said - except, some of us are more skilled in certain areas."

"Leah, for instance, is the fastest out of us all." Seth explained, interjecting Jacob again. It was like he wanted to tell the story but, so did Jacob. I smiled internally.

"And Sam is our Alpha. The leader, you know." Jacob added.

"Yes, Jake. I know what an Alpha is. I think he has guts actually. Can't be easy." I empathised. Sam laughed, nodding in agreement. I found myself liking Sam for some reason.

"You have no idea!" he agreed.

"We aren't that bad!" Paul protested. Sam looked at him, incredulously.

"Says that most hot headed of us all." Jared chuckled. Paul scowled at him. He turned to me. "Paul is so easy to wind up. It's hilarious."  
"I'll give you hilarious if you don't shut it!" Paul threatened. I giggled.

"So who is the strongest then? If Leah's the fastest, who's the strongest?" I asked, goading them all to disagree. Like I had planned, most of them claimed to be at the same time, scowling at each other in the next. Then the bickering started, of which Sam broke up immediately.

"Coime on guys, we all know Jake's the strongest and the biggest and the best fighter." Sam interceded and that seemed to be enough for them all to stop and agree. Jake looked, embarrassed. I frowned.

"Why is that? I would have thought that would have been Sam. What with him being the Alpha and all." I said, confused. Jake and Sam sighed.

"I may be the acting Alpha but Jake, by inheritance, should be the alpha." Sam explained.

"Sam was the first so he automatically became the alpha for when we finally phased. When I transformed, he offered to step down but I didn't step up. Too much responsibility for a 16 year old kid, you know? Besides, he's the logical choice, being the first and all. He's doing an awesome job." Jake praised and Sam seemed to respect Jake and took pride in that. Jake just smiled and shrugged. "I am his Beta though. His second-in-command."

"Awesome. I couldn't help think that I would actually abuse that power." I mused to myself. They all laughed.

"Nah, Jake doesn't." Seth assured me. I smiled.

"I've been tempted a couple of times though." He admitted. I giggled. "We don't have any special talents like mind reading, though. Well, not that we know of anyway. You're lucky he can't read you mind, Izzie. It gets quite annoying; you can't keep anything private from him. I don't know how his family live with him." I smiled at Edward, who scowled, playfully, back.

"Neither do we!" Rosalie piped up for the first time. She looked quite annoyed by this conversation and the direction it had taken. She glared between Bella and me. She walking away after Edward gave her a glare of his own. He saw me look after her.

"Don't mind, Rose, okay Izzie? She has trouble with other people outside the family knowing. She was like this with Bella, it's nothing you've done." Edward assured me. I nodded.

"So…what, exactly _is_ imprinting?" I asked, warily, terrified of the answer. They all exchanged looks and Seth was looking down at me with a smug look.

"Imprinting, Izzie, is where a werewolf…well, it's practically how we find our soul mates, really. We imprint on the person who is most compatible and capable of passing on the wolf gene. Err…we sort of leave our marks on the other's…heart and mind, if you like. It's like love at first sight but extremely, irrevocably stronger." Seth explained. Wow, that is very powerful. I feel like I can understand the feeling dwelling in my heart more clearly now. "Once the connection is made, it's impossible to break. But you're not nearly as bound as I am. Not that I mind being bound to you. You have a choice." He seemed sad when he added that and I had to assure him.

"What if I don't want the choice?" I asked, smiling. He beamed down at me and I looked down, blushing. He continued to explain.

"When we imprint, it's very hard to stay away from the other half, especially for the werewolves since we feel like it's our duty to protect the other and if you're away from each other then it gets pretty nerve racking when you don't know where or what the other's doing or whether she's safe so we tend to keep close and together to avoid that.

"I'm going to find it extremely hard to stay away from you, especially when you're at school. I'll figure that one out. Not going to be easy though."

"Alright…" I simply said, trying to phase past his perfect voice to register everything he has told me. "So…that's what you've done to me? Imprinted?"

"Yeah…" He answered, guardedly. He watched me curiously while I processed.

"Oh, its fine, it's just…strange but a good strange." I was pretty dazed.

"It feels amazing doesn't it?" Seth asked with smirk.

"Cheers Seth, rub in the fact that you imprinted before me, thanks." Embry complained.

"Welcome." He said sarcastically, waiting for my answer.

"Yeah, yeah it feels amazing." I smiled back up at him. "So who has exactly imprinted out of you lot?"

"Emily and I." Sam said.

"Jared and Me." Said Kim

"I've imprinted on Jacob's sister, Rachel." Paul added. Jake gave a little annoyed grunt at that and I grinned.

"I've imprinted on a little girl called Claire." Quil informed me.

"And I've imprinted on Nessie." Jacob finished. Nessie jumped into his arms and smiled at him.

"Wait, you imprinted on a baby? Can you do that?" I asked surprisingly. It did seem a little sick to me.

"Obviously." Jacob replied.

"Claire's only four." Quil pointed out and I shrugged.

"I guess that you don't like the fact that he's imprinted on Nessie, Edward." I assumed.

"Why would you say that?" He asked confusedly.

"Because it would explain the evils you gave Jake either when he was dancing with her." I elaborated. He chuckled.

"That's not true." He denied.

"It's so true." Jacob contradicted and smiled. "But I don't care."

He smiled back.

"I love a romantic happy ending." Alice rejoiced, clapping her hands.

"Well, you did have one too..." Bella reminded her. "…with Jasper."

"I know that's why I love them." she said, hugging into Jasper's side.

"Guys, will you please put your eyes away?" Emmett moaned but we ignored him. I was too happy and I think Seth was too.

From their relieved faces, I could tell their whole secret was out and that there was no more. The Denali's and the Quileute packs said there goodbyes with the exception of Jacob and Seth, who was still staring at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away from his, they were glued.

"You two's eyes need to get a room!" Emmett joked. I smiled but my eyes didn't budge. "But, I guess, they're no better than Edward and Bella."

"No, Edward and Bella weren't as bad as this. Not even their feelings behind the stare were as bad as this. I, myself, might puck if it were possible." Jasper laughed and made a face.

"Ha Ha!" I said sarcastically, my eyes fixated.

We all started laughing and it was the perfect ending to the perfect evening. Minutes later, Alice started the music again and we danced for the simple fun of it. Rosalie, who had rejoined us because she was missing out on the fun, was dancing with Carlisle, Bella with Seth, Alice with Edward, Esme danced with Jasper. Emmett and I was better at dancing then Bella's duo but not that much better. Nessie was dancing her own little beat with Jacob. The others around us twirled effortlessly except for Bella's duo. However, I could not dance. Emmett didn't care, in fact we hardly moved. We just stood there, swaying and laughing. Every time they passed us, Seth would look and smile at me and I could see that he wanted to dance with me. Finally, the song changed to that of a slow one and we danced with our rightful partners.

Seth and I couldn't dance so we swayed on the spot while the others did the same for once. He put his forehead to mine in happiness and he lent in further to kiss my nose, his lips were so soft. Bella and Edward were smirking at us and I blushed again. They chuckled and then looked away. Seth smiled at my blush and kissed my cheek bones. I then lent my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. His head rested on my hair and I could hear his steady breathing but his heart was erratic. The song finished and then Seth sighed as if he was giving something up. We all went back into the lounge.

"I guess we'll see you another time guys. That was a great party or the start of it anyway!" Jacob said. I think he pulled a face, but, I wasn't sure.

"In my opinion, that was the best party I've ever been to, Jake. You have no idea what you are talking about!" Seth replied, smiling at me. Reflex action; I smiled back.

"I think I'd better go before I'm sick on your white carpet, guys. I hope you had a good birthday, Esme." Jacob said, nicely.

"Oh yes, thank you." she smiled at him. "We'll see you another time, Jacob."

"See ya. Come on, Seth!" he started out the door.

He reached the trees before he realized he wasn't following. He charged back into the house and put him in a headlock.

"Come on, man. She'll be here tomorrow." He gave me a quick smile and set off out the door with the struggling Seth. He shouted bye again over his shoulder and disappeared into the trees with Seth still in toe. Moments later, Seth reappeared beside me, and gave me a quick, sneaky kiss on the cheek and forehead before shooting back off again. I felt something in my hand and it was a piece of paper. I opened it, not letting the others see and it was his phone number. I chuckled to myself and then I sighed, totally satisfied.

It was quiet when Bella appeared beside me. "Look who has a boyfriend." She teased, being totally childish. I shook my head, much more embarrassed. "I thought there was a rule in the Alyssa May Swan's handbook saying that no more boyfriends will be acquired, especially, after Ollie."

"Well, you know what they say. There is an exception to every rule." I beamed at her and she embraced me.

"I'm so happy for you, despite my mood earlier." she expressed.

"And you couldn't have had any other werewolf better than Seth, imprint on you." added Edward with a grin.

"Hey!" Nessie scowled at her father. He smiled back.

"Now that I've calmed down, I'm actually pleased that Seth will be in the family one day. I'm just not happy that Leah will be too." she made a face. "I'm also pleased that we don't have to lie to you any more. The secret is finally out! Thank god, it was killing me, lying to you, Izzie, honest."

"Well, I know now and I think it is totally awesome!" I smiled.

"Who are you? Bella's younger-by-two-years, twin?" Emmett asked, amazed. "Or are you two from the same body, like those little girls in Silent Hill? You guys couldn't get anymore alike, I swear to god!"

The phone rang in the distance and Rosalie went in to answer it and then reappeared in the kitchen doorway.

"Izzie. That was your father; he wants to know when you are going home." She said, sourly. Obviously annoyed at the fact, she had to answer the phone.

"Oh, god! What time is it?" Bella asked in surprise.

"Quarter to ten." Alice replied.

"Izzie, you have to go. You have a curfew of ten! Come on!" Bella ordered as she took Edward's hand and led the way to his Volvo.

"Thank you, sweetheart! Bye, Izzie." she smiled at me as I kissed her cheek. "Thank you for the amazing music!"

"Thank you. I hope you had a brill Birthday, Esme."

"I have with you here again." she smiled again as I turned to go home.

"Bye-Bye Izzie!" Alice shouted after me. "God, I love her!" I heard her say in the distance. I smiled.

We were in the car and driving away. I could have sworn I felt Seth's presence in the woods to my right. The thought of his name made me smiled again. The other two saw it but didn't comment.

When we got home, I went straight inside after a quick goodbye to Edwardand Bella, then watched them drive away from the front door.

"How was the party?" Charlie asked as I came in the door.

"Perfect. I met some great people and I met a really cute and amazing boy." I replied. He raised his eyebrows, wanting me to elaborate.

"Seth." I replied, rolling my eyes at his face.

"Oh really. Sue's his mother. He's a nice boy. Good for you, Iz...Be careful, okay?" Charlie pleaded, softly. I knew what he meant ad I nodded solemnly. "Goodnight."

I said good night and went to my room. I hastily changed into my nightwear and snuggled into bed with the thought of Seth in the forefront of my mind. I drifted straight to sleep, knowing fully well, that I will be dreaming tonight.

* * *

**AN - There it is...**

**I hope, again, that you enjoyed it...and that i wrote it right too :)**

**I've noticed that people are reading but not reviewing. How am i supposed to know if you guys like it...or not :(...if you don't tell me? **

**I just want to make this story as good as you could possibly want so please, if you tell me your ideas, i'll incorporate them in. Just note that i have written most of the chapters, so don't be disgrutled that i haven't used your idea. The reason for that would be that it doesn't tie in with my plot =) **

**Though, having said that, if you want different POVs in this story, i will find the time to write it as most of the story, if not all of it is in Izzie's POV. Request and you'll recieve =D**

**Please, don't be shy to review, you're opinion helps a lot... that little button below really isn't a self destruct button and IS safe to click on...don't a stranger :)**


	6. La Push

**6**

**La Push**

A couple of weeks passed here in Forks. Quite slowly, might I add. It was now the 15th of February. Every day was the same old same old. School, dinner with Charlie, homework, think about Seth for half hour, speak to him for the next half an hour after that and then the Cullen's place, every single day, in that exact same order. It became quite monotonous at times. Well…apart from the Seth part.

Nonetheless, the Cullens were quite good to be around. Alice was mental, she tried to get me to be her Barbie doll again but I wasn't having it. I think it hurt her feelings but she is just going to have to live with the disappointment because it is not happening, not again any time soon.

Emmett was a joker, there wasn't any situation in the house where he wouldn't find funny. I remember on a rainy day, and I mean it was raining really badly. He took Alice out in it, against her own free will, while she was wearing her band new silk dress. It was totally gorgeous. Of course, she was drenched and she was not happy, at all.

Jasper kept to himself a lot; he was with either Alice or mucking around with Emmett and Edward. He was very quiet. When he had his sleeves up, I noticed these weird markings all up his arm. When I asked him about them (very warily), he drove into his history. It surprised me that he was opening up to me - Jasper the War Soldier. I couldn't believe his story. It was so…awful. To have your life ended just like that, and the pain. I cringed at that part. It must have been horrid to endure. Then to be, used like that! I was just happy that he got his happy conclusion with Alice and the Cullens. Edward told him to let up a bit on the gruesome and vampire stuff but apparently Bella didn't get that privilege so I didn't want it either. I wanted to know the whole story not an edited version. Edward shrugged at that and said it was my sleep I was playing around with. He obviously didn't know I was a horror movie junkie.

Edward played his piano a lot. He wanted me to play. I did but I thought it wasn't very good however he did. He is teaching me how to play Esme's favourite, to her delight, and Bella's Lullaby, which I was quite surprised to find out that he had composed a song for her. It was so romantic.

Rosalie. Well, Rose was Rose, I guess. She loved cars. It was amazing what you could do with a car. She even has a degree in engineering. She spent most of her time under the car, slaving over it. It was pretty weird to see her style in a different light since I was so used to seeing her like a supermodel not an engineer in overalls at the waist and a plain fabric t-shirt. She didn't even wear much make-up.

I was surprised to see their garage, too. It was huge, with about six cars and a motorcycle. I loved the face she had when she was around cars. She also had what looked like a permanent unhappy face. When I asked her about it, she said that she didn't like all these people knowing and that she didn't like what she was, even though she has to live with it. I actually pitied her.

Esme was as beautiful as ever and was very, very kind and loving. She cleans a lot and she doesn't let me or Bella make our own food. She said that she likes cooking and that she likes cooking for us. She told me that she had lost a child before she had become a vampire and I felt so sorry for her. She had said not to worry about it but I could see that she still hurt. She classes Edward and the others as her children now; she even pays no mind to the fact that they are just adopted.

Carlisle, Carlisle, Carlisle. Well, he was one busy little bee. If he wasn't in his study reading or something, he was pulling double shifts at Forks general hospital. He really cares for people! I wondered how he would work in a hospital, what with all the blood around and everything. He had said that because of all the experience he has had over his 400 years as a vampire, the scent of human blood is almost obsolete against his senses. That is what makes it easier to be around even the most critical of people.

Nessie was a beauty. She was so active and outgoing and I had become quite used to her talent now. I never gasp when she uses it which is most of the time now that she knows the secret's out. I think that she's bonded with me quite well. She was asked whether she wanted to go out with Edward and Bella or stay with me while they stayed out and she chose me, which surprised me a little.

But, she grows so fast. Bella had explained the fundamentals to me about what was so different between being full or half vampire and I was quite surprised at the fact that she'll be fully grown in another five to six years, you know, like a twenty year old. I bet Jacob is thinking about that.

Even though, I hadn't seen him since that night, my head screamed for Seth. Every thought I had seemed to link itself, somehow, to Seth and his world. If I thought about a werewolf, it would automatically be him; if I thought about La Push, then I would see him standing on a cliff, waving to me; If I even think about Nessie, I see him standing next to Jacob when I think of Jacob holding her. It's all quite insane.

Jacob said he was busy doing stuff for the tribe and the pack so he couldn't see me – shame. I think they are lying to me though, I think they are trying to keep him away from me, especially judging by their reaction when he imprinted on me. Of course, we speak to each other on the phone. The others don't know about that. We know pretty much everything about each other now. His voice sounds just as perfect as if he was talking to me, face to face.

We, Bella and I, were driving to school one day and I could have sworn I could feel his presence in the shadow of the woods. Maybe, it was him all the other times as well but that was before he imprinted. I dunno. All I knew was I would have to see him soon if I was going to survive the future.

But, being apart from him didn't stop him sending me a romantic Valentine's Day card, some lavish lavender flowers, he didn't know they were my favourite yet, and a traditional box of chocolates, expensive looking ones, might I add. I, too, sent him a card. I felt a bit guilty at the fact that that was all I got him.

The light filtering through the morning mist was what woke me from my blissful sleep. Dazed, I rose from my pillow and crossed my legs beneath the warm comforter. The event from my subconscious state rang in my head like an ear splitting gong of bells, that you can't get to stop.

I stood in the middle of a dull forest. I have never had a dream in monotone before. I was surrounded by nothing but Mother Nature. There wasn't any object I couldn't see. Every, leaf, every twig wasn't hidden from my sight. The snow fell like gracious dancers, in which, all had there own style of dances. Some smooth and slow, in contrast, fast and aggressive. It layered the ground with blankets of white glistening sparkles.

I don't know why I was here. All I knew was how I felt at the time. Happy, excited, anxious, afraid; something was about to happen here. At that moment, a dark haired man appeared through the trees straight ahead of me. He was ancient looking and it had looked like he hadn't been out in a long while. The feature that appealed to me the most was his skin; it was as white as a corpse. He was a Vampire! The one glimmer of colour that occupied my dream was coming from his mystified eyes. I've never had a dream in black and white before, it was pretty odd looking and I never knew there were so many shades.

Knowing he was a vampire, his eyes disturbed me. When I peered into the eyes of the Cullen's and the Denali's, well, their eyes were honey gold like butterscotch. Not these eyes, they were deep crimson. What did that mean? They were glaring menacingly at me; the sharpness of his eyes frightened me. It looked as if he liked what he saw and he wanted it. He held out his hand, not to shake mine but to simply hold it as if something would happen if it did. His hand was expecting, wanting my hand in his.

I felt a sudden urge to step forward and take his hand just out of simple curiosity. (I was a very curious person.) Without conscious permission, my legs began to move me forwards straight towards the mysterious dark figure. I tried to halt myself but my legs wouldn't respond. I sensed another sentient being in this place and was instantly worried as to whether or not they were friend or foe like the one before me.

Out of nowhere, another dark figure soared from the trees to my right. I took only a second to realize what it was. A werewolf - my werewolf. He was huge and hairy. I would recognise his sandy fur anywhere.

Seth enclosed his bulky arms around the vampire's neck and hoisted him off the ground. He held him there for a second before throwing him backwards like a power throw. The vampire groaned and snarled at the sudden movement, he snapped his teeth at Seth before fleeing back into the trees.

Seth charged towards me, the angry look not entirely vacant from his face, for a minute, I thought he was going to attack me so I started to back away. He stopped, confused. His face changed to a gentle expression and I saw now reassured as he held out a welcoming hand. I understood completely and I felt like a total idiot for thinking that he would hurt me even though I hardly knew him at all. We took steady steps towards each other and grasped the other's hand.

The dream changed around me. Every tree, flower, branch, rock and animal, including us burst with pigmentation. My, once monotone dream, finally become the dream I wished for as we embraced.

A knock at the door made me resurface from my reminiscence. Bella appeared from behind the door and smiled at me.

"How did you sleep?" she asked, obviously curious.

"Very nicely thank you." I replied with a smug smile. _Or for the end of it anyway_. I hadn't said this. However, this was a massive understatement. I could hardly concentrate on her face or the reason behind it - it was too happy, too curious. My head was spinning in all directions. I wondered if Edward would know who the vampire in my dream was. There was a possibility.

"Dreamless?" she was clearly teasing. She climbed on my bed and looked at me with a smile on her face as if she already knew the answer.

"Not exactly." her smile widened as I confirmed her hidden assumption. "And before you ask, yes it was about Seth and I'm not telling you a bit about it." She pouted. I clambered out my bed and stumbled into my school clothes.

"Why not? I want to know. I can still remember the first dream I had about Edward, you know. I'll tell my story if you tell me yours." she tried to bribe me but, we both knew I was better at it than she was. I genuinely wanted to know however, there were parts of my dream I didn't want her to now yet. Like the crimson eyed vampire that beckoned for me.

"I don't think so!" I relied, regretfully. I couldn't imagine what that dream could have held.

"Fine." she said, reluctantly giving up her conquest for information. She left the room with me on her tail.

She made me omelette for breakfast and watched me eat it, since she doesn't eat anymore.

"Is it weird that you don't eat any more?" I asked her as she watched me stuffed another mouthful of omelette in my mouth. She shrugged.

"A little bit, but now I have gotten used to it, I don't fuss about it. You on the other hand…" She shook her head in disbelief. "…I can't believe you're a vegetarian. What made you go organic?"

"Remember? I reluctantly watched a certain boyfriend _slaughter_ a pig in front of me. That tends to change a person's perspective on _life_…and _death_!" I said, trying to prove a point. She shrugged and chuckled at the memory. I shook my head, heaved a big sigh and finished my _organic_ omelettes. I finished in silence; her mind was clearly occupied and come to think of it so was mine.

"So…I remembered last night that mom gave me some money to buy a car. So I figured, maybe, you could drive me down to Seattle this weekend? If you're not busy, that is. I'll have my car so I won't need a ride home."

"You can't stay in Seattle alone, Izzie. It can be dangerous. Anyway, as it so happens, I do have plans. Edward and I are going to our meadow." She smiled. "Sorry."

"Oh, that's okay." I said grimly, "I could just take the train."

"You know, if you need company then you could ask a certain someone to accompany you." She started to tease again but, she actually had a good point…for once.

"Who are you on about?" I did some chitchat of my own. "Jacob perhaps?"

"You know exactly who I'm on about." she replied with a smirk. I smirked back.

"So do you miss him?" she probed. I ignored her.

"Uncontrollably."

"Bless" She sympathised. I rolled my eyes.

"Are you coming? I'm going to be late for school." She said something inaudible.

We drove to school laughing and joking so my spirits were high when I got to school. I waved her off and Karen and everyone were waiting for me and they seemed pleased at the fact that I came to school with Bella again. In fact, they are so different around her; as if they are trying to become her friend. Perhaps if they told me to get her number then maybe it would have been different. However they hadn't asked me so...

"Hey, Izzie!" Lacey had skipped over to me, shadowed by Karen.

"Hey, Lacey. Karen."

"You know this Saturday? Well, I was thinking we could all go to LA or something?" We reached the others; I greeted them too.

"Hey!" I greeted. They waved at me. I turned to Karen and Lacey. "Um…I can't I'm going to Seattle to buy my new car on Saturday. Sorry." I replied, sadly. The others gave me disappointed looks.

"Oh, that's a shame!" Matt said, grimly.

"Yeah, that's right, it is."

"We'll be sure to get you something nice. It's not everyday we get to go to LA is it?" Lacey offered.

"You really don't need to do that, Lace. Really." I objected. She just rolled her eyes.

"Any other person would have jumped at the chance to get something from LA. What's wrong with you?" Lacey joked. I smiled and shrugged.

"I'm not like most people, I guess." I replied. They all laughed, nodding their heads in agreement.

"Who you going to Seattle with?" Lee asked. I shrugged. "Well, I hope you find someone. Seattle's a big city you know."

"Yes, Lee. I know. I do have someone in mind." I told them. They smiled.

"Who is this then?"

"Can't say."

No one replied. That was odd. They were looking over my shoulder with wide eyes. Lee and Matt looked kind of...intimidated and Lacey and Karen, in fact every girl that I could see, were practically drooling. I frowned and waited for them to snap out of it but they didn't.

Everyone was still for a minute or two. They were all still and wide eyed. I wondered what they were looking at behind me. Lacey broke the silence.

"Wow!" Lacey gawked. There was a light chuckled from behind me and I knew it. I froze in place hoping it was him.

"We'll see you later, Izzie. I think you should turn around." Matt suggested, walking away. I paused for a minute before turning around.

I turned slowly; my vision was obscured by a muscular chest. I'd know that chest anywhere; I couldn't stop looking at it at the party. I looked up at his face and he was smiling down at me. Reflex action; I smiled back, biting my lip.

"Hello, Izzie." Seth said through his smile. I shuddered a little at the sound of my name. I loved the way he says it. His voice is like my lullaby. I would never tire of hearing it.

"Hi." I said, shyly. I looked down embarrassed. People were looking at us though, not that many. I had no doubt in my mind that word would get around.

"I'm sorry we haven't seen each other. I had work to do for the pack." He explained automatically. He did seem kind of irritated by his assignment over the past week or so. So they weren't lying to me.

"Well, we've seen each other now." I optimised.

"Thank god…I was going insane." He admitted with a grin. "I needed to see you. I hope you don't mind me coming here."

"No, no. I'm glad you did. I was going insane too." I confessed, looking away from his big eyes. He chuckled, heavenly

"I'm glad, too. I hope you liked your presents. Thank you for the card." He said, gently.

"You're welcome and yes, I love the flowers." I replied, reserved. My heart thundered.

"You're welcome, too."

"They are staying strong." I announced, idiotically. He chuckled and I blushed. "You look…well." I peered upwards to his muscular chest. I'd say he was more than well. I looked back to the floor.

"Thanks, you look stunning." he lowered his head to recapture my eyes.

"I wear stuff like this every day." Blushing.

"And, you're stunning every day."

"Thanks." I looked away again; he lifted my chin, fixing it into place.

"Please don't hide from me. I've gone weeks without your face and I can't bear it any more." Letting go of my chin, gently. Although, it seemed he did it reluctantly. His hands were surprisingly soft. He had such big hands; they could possibly fit around my whole calf and my calves are quite muscular. "I just had to come today, I was going out of my mind and I think I'm doing the guy's heads in since you're all I talk about."

I chuckled and bit my lip again. "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you talk about me all the time?" I felt like an idiot, of course I knew why.

"Because…I just do. I can't stop. It would help if I knew a bit more about you but there's time for that…Will you stop biting your lip, please? It looks like you're gonna bite it off." He put his thumb on my lip to release it and we froze. _Not here_, I thought. I pulled away, slightly embarrassed. He exhaled, lowly.

"Um…You already know everything about me. We have spoken quite a lot on the phone." I notified him. My neck was really hot.

"I'm sure there's more and it's nothing compared to speaking with you in person." He assumed, cocking his head to the side.

"Thanks but what makes you so sure?" I asked suspiciously.

"Because I am. God, you're such a distraction. I came here to ask you something but, you diverted me." He changed the subject, avoiding the awkwardness he knew he was causing between me and the spectators. I saw a few people edging forwards to see if they could get into ear wigging distance.

"Hey, don't blame that on me. You are a distraction, too."

"Okay, the blame is all on me," he smiled again, "Uh, you're doing it, again. I came here to ask you if you wanted to come down to La Push later, you know after school. The guys want to see you again…and so do I. Please?" His persuasion voice was a lot better than mine was. I couldn't resist but, I had other responsibilities.

"You know, I'd love to but, I have a ton of homework that I can't seem to budge." Dang Homework! That's the trouble with being in the advanced programme!

"Well, that's good 'cause so do I." He seemed pleased with the way this had come out as was I. "Pick you up from school?"

"Um…could you pick me up around 4? It's just that it's my turn to do the laundry." I asked, feeling totally idiotic. I blushed again. I felt like I was making up excuses when I didn't want to.

"That is fine. As long as I do eventually get to pick you up, I don't care what time." smiling once again. He had such a beautiful smile. The dimples were amazing. "And could you please not have any dinner? The guys are planning a bonfire. You didn't hear that from me, okay? I was supposed to be a surprise. I can't keep anything from you!"

"Don't worry; I won't get you into trouble." I laughed.

"I'll see you later." He swooped down and kissed my check. That not being enough, he tried to manoeuvre to my lips. I pulled back again and he looked back at me, pained and confused by my actions. He tried again but I did exactly the same, I don't know why; maybe because we were in public, I don't know. But he looked at me like he'd been devastated.

"Not here." I whispered, shyly. There were a lot more stares now. They were interested and shocked. They nudged their friends that weren't paying attention. He frowned at me.

"Why not?" he said, sadly.

"Because…" I didn't know why. He just nodded.

"I haven't kissed your lips yet…I want to." He said, pained. He looked at them and smiled.

"See you later, Seth." I replied after a long minute. He frowned again and he pulled back, sadly. I was totally stunned and I was unable to breath right. Had I really pulled away?

At that moment, the bell rang and I was brought back down to reality. "I have to go! Bye! I'll see you tonight!" I left him there and ran to my first class. When I turned around, he was still there watching me from a distance, still confused and pained. Even from here, he looked heavenly. My head span.

Running around the corner, I ran into my friends.

"Come on, guys!"

"Chill, that's just first bell." they assured me. I sensed signs of probing so I cut them off before they began.

"Don't even ask. I won't tell you."

"You are unbelievable! Who the hell was that? Your boyfriend?" Lacey asked, probingly. She asked these questions all the way to the English block. "He is ssssmmmoking hot!"

I smiled at that. She didn't have to tell me. He's all I dream about...well, and those creepy vampires.

"Come on, just give us a name!" Karen implored. I just chuckled.

"His name's Seth. That's all you're getting." I told them.

"Seth. Oh, such a sexy name! Wow." Lacey swooned and I laughed at her as we entered the classroom.

English passed in a flash, in fact, so did the rest of the morning. My mind kept wandering back to Seth. The kiss he'd given me still tingled on my cheek. The guilt resurfaced from my recoil this morning but he was definitely a distraction. A very good distraction, might I add, since I had already done every thing on the sophomore curriculum. Therefore, when the classes went back to normal next week, I would stay in this class for English, math and Biology. There was some commotion about the Biology place. Apparently, they kicked a girl named Emanda off the advanced course so that I could take her place. Of course, she doesn't know that part. She'll find out sooner or later, though. According to the locals, she was a bit of a bully – great. However I was flattered.

The second half zoomed by even quicker. Biology and Gym - not a pretty sight. I was Karen's partner. It was for the best since we were both clumsy. Coach Clapp allowed us, or me at least, to sit out, obviously seeing my last name and that being enough to realize it wasn't safe. I wonder how many accidents Bella had caused while being here?

We met Bella at Edward's car. My friends were being weird again. They were all smiling weirdly too, being badly conspicuous about the glances in which they gave her. I smiled as I reached her, trying to ignore he people behind me.

"How you doin', Izzie?" Bella asked, clearly this question had an ulterior motive, at least, combined with the face she pulled, let alone the tone of voice she was using.

"I'm fine, Bella." I replied, not giving away the fact that I was on to her.

"Good. Were you visited by anyone today?" she asked, teasing.

"As a matter of fact, I was but, I don't know how you know about it." I eyed her suspiciously.

"I'll tell you later."

"Sure." my eyes became more profound. Bella sighed and turned to me.

"You know the information we told you the other day?" Why didn't she just say vampire? "We'll some more of their abilities are super senses. Smell, sight, _hearing_, you know?"

I nodded, instantly understanding.

"Oh, Bella! You know these guys." I said, indicating to my friends behind me.

"Hi!" Lacey smiled at her, hysterically.

"Hey, guys."

"Wow, you're beautiful." Lee said, once again smiling. He smiled at me and Bella gave him another look.

"Well, thanks..."

"Lee."

"Thank you, Lee." she replied. He blushed.

"Wow, Bella. You knew my brother." Lacey said. Bella smiled and nodded, though I could see an undertone of something I couldn't identify.

"Of course I do, yeah. Mike Newton." she replied. Lacey beamed.

"How's Edward? Renesmee?" Karen asked. I suppose they were taking this opportunity to their advantage.

"Oh, they're fine. Renesmee is growing nicely." Bella replied, fondly. She's not kidding either. In the last week, she must have grown like 3 inches. It was bizarre.

"Listen, guys, we're gonna have to go." I told them and they looked dejected but nodded. I smiled.

I walked towards the car and spun around.

"We'll see you, Izzie!" Lacey shouted behind me. I waved at her and got in the car.

Bella caught up with me and opened the drivers' seat door. She slid in smiling at me.

"They are really nice friends you have there." She smiled.

"Oh, I know."

We reached home. Dad was still at work so I had the house to myself since Bella didn't live here anymore. Sometimes, I forget and call her out of habit.

I rushed to the laundry room, shoving almost everything in however I remembered you can't wash whites with colours so I had to dig all them out again. After carefully sorting the clothes, I started the washing machine. It was pretty ancient, though. It was only half past three. Seth wouldn't be coming for another half hour so I went to choose my outfit.

I stumbled into my room, having tripped on the platform leading up to it. I stopped and peered at a beautiful outfit, suspiciously lying on my bed. The beige stretchy cotton top with the white denims was totally my style but, that hadn't erased the fact that I didn't put it there. White flat shoes lay beside my bed and I loved them. Whoever laid this out had obviously known me a while. I haven't been dressing like this for very long. Last year, I was sort of an emo. The year before that, I was sort of a rocker chick. My style changes quite a lot with my mood. With my mood as the way it was, I was surprised I hadn't changed to gothic styles, I was so depressed. It was probably Bella, I'd thank her later. I was that long putting on my outfit (which fit perfectly, by the way) that by the time I put the other shoe on there was a tap at the door. My heart leaped at the same time my eyes shot to the clock. 4 o'clock, dead on that must be Seth. That boy loves being on time.

I half ran to the door, wanting so much to just yank the door open, however knowing that my heart would jump out of my chest when I open the door, I calmed myself before opening it. Slowly, he came into view from behind it. He turned slowly to look at me and he smiled as he looked me over. I guess he liked what I was wearing. Again, I found myself staring at his amazingly bare chest and I had to crane my head to see his face. It was perfect. We were almost colour coded. He, too, had cropped white denims on but, he had black sneakers not white. We appraised one another for a long moment.

"You look amazing!" we said together. We laughed lightly as we stared at each other again. He broke the silence with his brilliant voice.

"How are you?" He asked, smoothly and clearly interested.

"A lot better now you're here." I admitted. It was true. He chuckled at me and I smiled. "You wanna come in?"

"Sure." He replied, passing me through the door. I took an extra deep breath and suddenly felt light headed.

"So um…what are we doing again? When we get down there?" I asked, trying to clear my head as I walked past him to my room.

"Homework."

"Where?" I asked, slightly shyly.

"Um…my room." He answered as if he was unsure that that was what I wanted. I didn't answer. "Is that alright?"

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?" I replied, grabbing my bag from my bed. I noticed him peeping into my room while I shut the door and I smiled, slightly to myself.

"So are you ready?" he asked gently.

"To spend time with your werewolf friends…no. But, to spend time with you…maybe." I teased, smirking. I laughed. He grinned back and brushed my hair away from my face.

"I love your laugh…and your smile." He added, moving his hand down my bare arms. I shuddered though his hands weren't cold. I hadn't really noticed how much warmer he actually was. He was quite soothing on a cold day and I suddenly felt sorry for Bella since Edward was exceptionally cold, all the time. I wondered if Seth was warm all the time. And that's when I realized. I can find out!

His hands slide back up my arms, causing larger goosebumps to spike. I looked at him and he eyes were on my lips again. I knew what he was thinking. Suddenly, his hand cupped my chin, raising my chin up so that he could see me properly and he lent down, eyes still on my lips. My mind was clouded over; fuzzing from his warm breath circulating inside my lungs. I closed my eyes and pulled back, saying, "We should go."

He stopped, looking disgruntled but accepting. I looked at the floor. Embarrassed once again for pulling away. He sighed and nodded.

"Yeah, we should." He agreed, smoothly. He held out his hand to take mine. I took his eagerly, he'd noticed and smiled. I blushed. He stroked my cheek with his free hand. "I love that, too."

He opened the car door for me. It was a truck like Bella's old one however it was newer and black. He shut my door behind and was in the driver's seat in no time. He looked at me again when he climbed in. His eyes stayed on me while he put the key in the ignition.

We drove slowly to La Push. I looked at him to ask why but, he replied before I even asked the question.

"I want to have as much time with you as possible before the bonfire. We won't get much time alone there." He smiled at me.

"We do have homework to do still, you know. I have a lot of homework." I said in a matter-of-fact voice. "So you'll have more than enough time with me…alone." His smile widened and he suddenly looked embarrassed.

"No amount of time will be enough time to be with you, Izzie." He shyly said, smiling. His hand found mine and he squeezed my fingers. The way his face looked seemed to trigger a lost feeling - guilt. Andy's face flickered through my mind - sometimes sad, sometimes happy. It was the sad faces that made the guilt grow unbearable. Don't get me wrong, I don't have any feelings what so ever. However, he's still my friend and I'd hurt him even though he doesn't admit it.

"What's up? Did I say something wrong?" Seth asked, concerned. He captured my eyes; he looked worried at my expression which was on the verge of tears. I hastily wiped them away and smiled apologetically at him. He hadn't seen me like this before.

"Oh no, I'm fine, really. I was just daydreaming. Thinking, you know." I said in a rush. He didn't buy it one bit.

"Please, I want to know. If it's making you upset, I want to know about it, anything in fact, that upsets you, and I want to know about it, okay? Please, tell me?" he was pleading with me. He obviously hates me being like this. "I want to understand. Please?" His look was so persuasive and I could never resist his eyes.

"I was just thinking…about the boy I left behind in Jacksonville." He face dropped and he looked away.

"Oh. Is that why you wouldn't kiss me earlier?"

"No, no! Please, don't misunderstand!" he looked back at me, confused. "I didn't have feelings for him, I still don't but…"

"He had feelings for you." he interjected, guessing perfectly. He nodded understanding. "You hurt him when you came here, right?"

"Yeah, how did you know that?" I asked suspiciously.

"I'm starting to understand you better and besides the fact that whenever I asked about your past relationships the other week, you kinda shut down on me." He added, eyeing me suspiciously. "Anyway, sometimes I think I can predict how you feel and what you are thinking so I can match the mood…to understand you better." He looked at me, sheepishly. "That doesn't bother you does it?"

"No, no! It's actually quite handy - being able to share your feelings without speaking them." I smiled at him, to back up my objection. He smiled back and squeezed my fingers again.

It didn't take very long to get to Seth's; even at the pace we were going. It was quite small and its structure was made out of wood. Like every other house in La Push, it was slightly isolated. All the evidence of other buildings nearby was the small store and a tiny outpost near the sea, up near the south. His garden was mostly lawn with a wide path running through the middle up to his front door. At the borders of his lawn were beautiful bedding plants-freesia, roses, daffodils, tulips and, of course, lavender. I smiled to myself at the sight and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What are you smiling at?" He wondered, lifting me from the car with one hand.

"Nothing, just to myself." he looked at me, smiling, wanting more information. I gave in within a few seconds. "You have lavender in your garden." I said, slightly embarrassed.

"What?" he asked with a confused smile. "What's so special about lavender?"

"It's my favourite flower and essence." I explained.

"Really?" He left my side and was back within a second. He passed me a lavender flower, clearly from the patch in which I had looked. I smiled and put it to my nose. "Isn't those the flowers I got you for Valentine's Day?" He smiled.

"Thank you and yes they were." smiling widely back. He slid his hand in mine and led me up the path.

"Jeez, that was a lucky guess. I'll have to remember that major detail." He chuckled, I chuckled too.

"Oh, wait! I forgot my bag." I said, halting. I started to walk back to the car, but Seth was already snatching it for the front seat. Again, he was back with me in half a second. I stared at him in astonished excitement. He passed me it with a smug grin. "Wow, I think you broke your record." I commented taking the bag, "Thank you."

"My pleasure." He continued to lead my back towards the house, smiling at me.

It was beautiful. The cream walls complimented the wall hangings in his front hall. It was mid-size but, very long. It had several doors leading off it. The smell of cookies and muffins drifted from the southern-east door. It was propped open by a wolf doorstopper. That figures.

"Mom I'm home!" Seth called down the hall. "Izzie's here." He smiled apologetically at me.

A black-haired woman came hastily from around the corner holding some oven gloves and a tea towel. She smiled at me welcomingly and pulled me into a gentle embrace, very awkwardly. Seth still had his arm around my waist and showed no signs of moving it.

"Hello, my dear, it's nice to see you again. Seth has talked about you so much; in fact, you're all he talks about." She turned her head towards Seth as she still embraced me. "You're actually annoying Leah, you know."

"That's not very hard, mom." He laughed but, his mother frowned at him.

She let go and I finally answered her welcoming greeting. "Hello, Ms Clearwater. You have a lovely home."

"Well, thank you, dear. Oh, and call me, Sue, please." She stalked back into the kitchen as the egg timer went off. "I hope you like cookies and muffins, sweetheart. You'll have to wait till…later to try one, I'm afraid." She shouted from the kitchen.

Seth rolled his eyes at the kitchen door. "Yes, thank you, Sue. I'd love to try one." I replied.

"Don't worry she's like this around all new people." he whispered to me.

"I heard that!" she said, peeping from behind the door.

"Oh, well, err. We're going to go do some homework before later, okay mom?"

"Of course, 6:30 alright?"

"Whatever, mom. We'll be there." He took my hand and led the way up the stairs. Seth's room was the farthest down the hall - right at the end. His brown oak door had 'keep out Leah' posters all over it. I chuckled to myself.

"Here we are. You can use the desk if you want. I'll sit on the bed." he opened the door and smiled at me as I passed him. His honey scent filled my head.

His room was quite spacious. A double bed mostly dominated the northern sector of his room. A pine desk sit beside it, it looked as if it was acting as a bedside table, too. A wardrobe sat beside a chest of drawers behind the door and there was a TV on the wall, above his fireplace. Yes, his own fireplace! Awesome!

"Okay." I kicked my shoes off so I didn't get his white carpet dirty and made my way to his desk.

He made himself comfortable at the head of his bed. I was quite sure he had done this so that he could give me many occasional glances that would surely distract him from his work. I sat on his chair and I had to grab the desk for support as the chair had unexpectedly spun. Seth chuckled, shaking his head at me and then continued to gather today's homework load.

Five minutes later, I found that I wasn't able to concentrate. Something was missing for my concentration to have its full affect. I looked at the perfection beside me, who was focused on his English essay. From what I could make of it was on the novel, 'To kill a mockingbird'. A novel I had already studied. Sitting there, looking at him sitting a meter away from me, I figured out what was missing for my focus to continue. At that precise moment, catching him in one of his occasional glances, he looked at me. He caught on to my scrutiny and smiled in confusion.

"What?" he asked, turning his pen idly in his hands.

"I can't concentrate." I replied, smiling sheepishly.

"Why?" He turned further towards me and looked at me straight on.

"Something's missing for my concentration to continue." I explained. I stared affectionately and he returned my stared with a confused one.

"How can I help?" He raised his eyebrows, wanting a suggestion.

I contemplated his question. Realizing what I needed, I grabbed my book and pen, moved over to the bed and sat myself beside him. His eyes followed the whole act. That is better. Instead of being a meter away from me, he was only a millimetre away from me. I could smell his honey sweet scent even stronger now and I loved it. The heat from his body radiated through me. As a result, my head, heart, and breathing went into hyper-speed.

"You were too far away from me and I didn't like it." I smiled at him, totally at ease.

He looked at me as if he had just realized something, too. "Okay."

We looked at each other for a long moment. His face was in an expression that I couldn't fully understand as I've never seen it before. On anybody's face before. Eventually, it became too much.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You are so beautiful; it hurts." He put his hand on my cheek and I raised mine to touch his hand. The heat soothed my face. His thumb stroked my cheek, moving slowly to my lips. My eyes rolled backwards in my head a little from the softness of his skin on mine. "Can I kiss you now?"

I contemplated his request. His eyes were so pleading and endearing. I couldn't recoil a third time, could I? I didn't want to recoil but did I want him to be this close. I knew my answer.

"Maybe, move closer." I suggested, bracing myself for the close proximity.

He started to lean in, slowly. The suspense was torture. Suddenly, when he was just 15 centimetres away, he hastened his advance and closed the space between our lips until there was only an inch apart.

"This close enough?" He asked tenderly, his breath so hard on my face that it filled my lungs. My head was one of those hypnotising spirals - crazy and out of control. I moved slight closer so our noses were touching side by side. His bottom lip tickled mine and I pulled back the littlest of a millimetre to stop it.

"Could you do me a favour?" I asked, shyly. He frowned.

"Anything…" He agreed, his hand still on my cheek. I closed my eyes, thinking of a way to put it. He waited patiently.

After a while, I gave up. "It…never mind."

"No…I said anything. Ask me." He said, tenderly. We stared at each other for a while until I surrendered to his eyes.

I sighed, steadying my breathing and then looked straight into his eyes. "Don't hurt me…" I whispered. He stroked my cheek and then recaptured my eyes when I looked away. He looked sympathetic.

"Who has hurt you?" He asked, quietly, perhaps a little angry at the fact that some one has. I shook my head. He frown; not liking the fact I won't tell him.

"It…it doesn't matter…just please don't. I won't be able to hack it this time." I pleaded, softly. He smiled.

"I will never hurt you, I promise."

He couldn't resist the tenor anymore so he swooped in.

His kiss was heaven. It was indulgent and forceful however, it had a gentle nature. Suddenly, my heart was fulfilled. I wouldn't ask for anything more from him. He has fulfilled my passionate desires and I didn't want this moment to end.

His hand descended to my neck and traced along my arm, raising goose bumps from the contrast between our temperatures.

Endless seconds passed as we locked ourselves together. His lips became even more influential now, desperate. His tongue lightly traced my lips, begging for entry. I couldn't help but grant him access and his tongue was so hot against mine. His hands moved further down to my posterior as mine moved to his hair. His self-control was beginning to slip and I could sense the aura around him. He pulled me a lot closer by my hips and my heart began to hit double hyper-speed and I began to gasp, to even sweat. I dislodged my hands from his hair, reluctantly and placed them on his face. It only took him a second to realize what I wanted. He pulled back slightly so I could catch my breath. He waited.

"We have homework to finish; besides, your mom is down stairs." I stated. He snorted slightly and put his lips back to mine. When I didn't respond, he pulled back again until our lips were only a centimetre apart. "Seriously, we only have half an hour left until we have to stop and get ready."

"Fine, spoil sport." He moved back to upright position and nudged my side, playfully. We laughed and he brushed my lips with his hand again but I wasn't going to allow myself déjà vu, reluctantly so I moved away from his hand slightly and went back to my calculus problems.

"Was that a kiss worthy of the first time?" I asked him and he laughed. I smiled at his laughter.

"Yes, definitely. That is…an extreme understatement." He answered with such enthusiasm. "…You wanna go for seconds?"

I gawked at his cheeky grin and then smirked. Leant in, slowly. I grabbed his face so that I was in complete control and then at the last minute, I stopped. He seemed confused. I pulled away and grinned.

"We need to get some work done." I reminded him, dropping my hands from his face and turning back to calculus.

"Oh…that was just, Urgh…that was just evil. You are such a tease!" He complained. I smirked. "Urgh!"

The unexpected event had affected our concentration but we continued working regardless. A few minutes later, he grabbed my hand and intertwined our fingers. A slight smile occupied his face as we resumed our work. Every now and then, he would raise our twisted fingers so he could kiss the back of my hand.


	7. Bonfire

**AN- Here it is...Chapter 7!**

**In this chapter, the lover birds are in need of some time together so they do just that. It will get a little mushy and Seth is going to embarrass the hell out of Izzie but he means well. **

**You will see in this chapter that Seth can't keep his hands and lips to himself. You may get the impressiont hat he wants more...;) I wonder? Maybe in the next few chapters, not this one. Sorry to get your hopes up...haha!**

**As always, i give a shout out to my favourite reviewer. You know who you are! You're the best and i hope you know it! I hope you enjoy this chapter too!**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT OR ITS CHARACTERS! I only own Izzie, Ollie and her friends from both Jacksonvile and Forks High School! Though...i wish i owned Jasper...and Emmett...and Jacob...and Paul...*sighs dreamily while staring off into the distance***

***shakes head to clear it* Anyway...without anymore delay, I give you...**

**

* * *

**

******Chapter 7**

******Bonfire**

******

* * *

**

We worked until 10 to six before I deemed it time to get ready for the bonfire that was supposedly to welcome me to the tribe or pack or whatever.

As Seth had said earlier, it was supposed to be a surprise from the tribe but I down right hate surprises so I'm super glad that Seth told me about it. This rate, I can actually act surprised while knowing in contrast to being totally surprised and giving them a really bad reaction or something. I knew that this was in everyone's best intentions and who was I to ruin their fun? Right?

Seth had kissed my hand on _average_ fifteen times throughout the whole session and every time he did, my head would spin and my hand would burn at the point where he had kissed me, ultimately distracting me from my work which in the end doesn't help when solving calculus problems. He just made me feel so...alive and energised under his touch. And when he kissed me earlier? Wow! I don't think my head has even gotten over the spinning and the total daze he put me in. I was close to passing out! My Seth was a perfect kisser and the mere thought of another girl kissing his perfect lips made me angry but I pushed those thoughts aside.

Clearing up was very amusing since Seth had refused to release my hand from his grasp and with super human strength on his side it was pretty out matched when I tried to break free. So in the end, we cleared up with three hands. As I reached for a book, so did he. As a result of his strength, I would get jerked towards him as he grabbed it, effectively pulling me away from my own and we laughed every time. When I got off the bed to retrieve my school bag from where I left it on the desk, he moved with me as I circled around the bed. He needed to stretch on to his knees when I purposely made a wide girth and I laughed to myself when he decided to get off the bed all together. He scowled playfully, at me.

"Hey, coojo! Who you scowling at?" I chuckled lightly. He looked offended by the name and I fought back a giggle.

"I'll scowl if I want." he teased, grinning. I nudged him and he doubled forwards in mock pain. This time it was my turn to scowl.

"Now look who the scowler is." He chuckled, grabbing my chin and squeezed it lightly, effectively making my scowl morph into a grin as I giggled.

"'I'll scowl if I want'" I quoted. We smiled at each other for a few seconds before I gave him a sweet peck on the lips, trotting over to the door where I'd left my shoes. I sat on his Sofa and began to put them on but Seth knelt in front of me taking the shoe from me before sliding it onto my foot as if I was Cinderella and he was my Prince Charming. I blushed. He took one look at me and smiled.

"What?" he asked, curiously as he tucked in my laces.

"Nothing. It's just…when you slid my shoe on…I felt like Cinderella." I answered embarrassed, bowing my head to hide my blush that was sure to be deep crimson by now. He lifted my chin, gently with his index and smiled, amused.

"Well, I'm hardly a prince, Iz. Besides, you're much more beautiful and precious to be Cinderella, anyway. You surpass all royalty in my fairytale." He contradicted in a matter-of-fact voice, yet totally serious. I frowned at him in doubt. He grinned.

"Well, I don't know about that last bit. But, you're definitely wrong about the first because you are a prince - you are _my_ prince." I smiled. He beamed back and slid my other shoe on. He kissed my exposed skin at my ankle, softly, making it somewhat tickle and I blushed deeper as the warm, fuzzy feeling that was passing through us surged throughout my body. God, I love that feeling. I gasped a little when he picked me up bridal-style and carried me to the stairs, kissing my forehead lightly before setting me on my feet before we descended, hand in hand.

"I should get going. It starts at half past 6 right?" I asked him, quietly so that his mom couldn't hear on the off chance that she was eavesdropping. He seemed to understand why and grinned, shrugging as if to say, 'it wouldn't surprise me.'

"I guess. Although," He started as we walked down stairs. He appraised me with a smug smile that I didn't understand. "You look amazing already."

"Biased," was all I said. He smiled, widely as he shrugged, not denying it and we were greeted at the bottom by smiling Sue and Billy.

"Hello, Izzie." He said as he wheeled towards Sue near the front door. "What are you doing here?"

I held up my bag and replied, "Homework, Sir. I'm just going home now."

"Oh, really?" He looked at Seth, questioningly, as if he thought that I wouldn't be able to see. "Are you coming back?"

"Of course. What would this lug here do without me if I didn't?" I teased, grinning up at Seth's pouting face. I had to giggle at it; he looked so adorable right now. He knew I was right. He was lost without me now; he'd said so himself, in fact. Sue and Billy chuckled too, looking on in awe.

"Okay then, see ya later." Sue said, sweetly with a motherly smile.

"Bye, Billy. Goodbye, Sue." I looked over Billy's head to Sue. She smiled.

"We'll see you guys in a few, Mom." Seth said, politely opening the door for me. She nodded. I could smell the food she had been concocting this afternoon-beef, pork, ham, lamb, chicken and every other meat known to man were destroying my airways. Unable to endure the stench any longer, I rushed out into the fresh air. Wow, that was a lot of meat. I hoped there would be vegetables. Vegetarian, hello. Maybe I'll have muffins and cookies for my dinner.

We reached my house in a matter of 5 minutes since Seth's fast driving came into play. I swear, if he wasn't a werewolf, he would have crashed by now. Thankfully, saving me the trouble of going through a heart attack, he was what he was and he was able to drive that fast without difficulty or problems, what with his heightened reflexes and senses. Besides, it saved time.

I reached for the door knob, expecting to be locked but it wasn't. How strange. Bella must be here. However, it wasn't just Bella. The Cullens, except for Carlisle and Esme, were making themselves at home in the living room. They looked up when Seth and I came into view. They had instant smiles on their faces when they saw our hands intertwined. Some of them like Edward, Rosalie and Jasper, composed their features. Emmett and Alice, on the other hand, made no effort to hide their joy towards us.

"Hey, Izzie, Seth." Alice greeted enthusiastically. She jumped up from Jasper's embrace and crossed the lounge to hug me, tightly. I chuckled.

"Hey, everyone. Is Bella here?" I asked, sitting on Seth's knee when he sat in the remaining chair. Our linked movements are starting to come almost automatically now. It would have been weird if the Cullens were here without Bella. What reason would they have anyway?

"Yeah. She's upstairs getting something or other. We're celebrating our anniversary today." Emmett answered with his arm around Rosalie as she gazed lovingly back up at him. He looked so proud.

"Oh, really? Congrats, guys. Have fun!" I wished, happily. They all smiled in thanks.

"Yeah, we're having sort of family party. We'd ask you to come but…"

"Well, yeah. We can't make it sorry. If you'd have said something, then…"

"Yeah. The guys have planned a bonfire for us, you know, down at La Push. Apparently, it's to celebrate the imprint. They did it for the others who have imprinted, except for Quil, you know." He explained. Of course Quil didn't have one, he imprinted on a three year old, for crying out loud which is pretty weird. I heard she's called Claire and Emily - Sam's fiancée – is her aunt.

"Well, I guess we all have something to celebrate. I hope you guys have fun." Edward wished, genuinely.

"You, too." I replied. "Now, if you'll excuse me. I have an embarrassing evening to change for." I hopped up from Seth's lap and strolled over to my room.

"But, I've told you already that you look fantastic!" Seth commented, once again, from the armchair. I glanced back at him and rolled my eyes as he grinned back, cheekily.

"You are unbelievably biased, Seth." I shouted over my shoulders.

"Maybe." He simply said with a shrug. I laughed and it was echoed by everyone else, including the newly arrived Bella.

"Hey, Bells." I said, and then I remembered. "Thanks for the outfit, by the way." I gestured to my body. She looked back at me, confused.

"Iz, do you really think I'm capable of putting an outfit like that together? It wasn't me." She denied. I tuned, confused, to Alice and Rosalie.

"Then who?"

"Don't look at me, Izzie." Alice and Rosalie said together.

"Weird." I shrugged. Who could it have been then? Charlie? I doubt it was Charlie. In fact, I knew it wasn't Charlie. I shook it off. "Oh, well." I turned back to my room.

"If I'm not out by the time you guys go, I'll see you another time, okay?" I smiled at them and then closed my door.

I really didn't know what to wear. What was the regular dress code for bonfires, I had no idea. I settled for a pair of black jeans and a brown and white, v-neck jumper. I rummaged at the bottom of my wardrobe for my white sneakers. I found black sneakers which were four years old. To my surprise, they still fit. Black shoes that I can't remember buying. White stiletto shoes stabbed me in the hand before I reached the sneakers. I grabbed them and put them on, flexing my hand afterwards.

There was a knock at the door and Seth's head appeared from behind it. I pulled the rest of my jumper down from just below my bust and then turned to look at him. I was sure that he had gotten a glimpse of my purple lace.

"Hey…sorry." He said, looking away slightly, blushing when he caught me nearly half naked. Yep, he'd glimpsed. I fought back a chuckle as he cleared his throat, nervously. "Can I come in?"

"Sure, of course you can come in. Don't ask next time, okay?" I replied, turning back to my wardrobe to hang up the clothes that I'd rejected, miserably. I needed a wardrobe update but I was waaaaay too scared to ask Alice. Not even I was that desperate. Even Jasper could hardly survive her shopping trips. She went crazy!

"Thanks. But it seems a little...ungentlemanly...to just enter a girl's room." he objected, stepping in and standing just right of the door. I grinned but rolled my eyes.

"Forever the gentleman, Seth. You're so sweet." I praised and he blushed. I chuckled and walked towards him, opening my arms and he embraced me eagerly. I rested my head against his chest, simply inhaling his scent and allowing it to send me into a hypnotic daze. After a minute, I pulled back, smiling up at him but before I could say anything, he leaned down for a chaste kiss...that turned into a longer kiss the moment his lips were even pulled back a millimetre from mine, crashing them to me again. I grinned against his lips, placing my hands on his face and pulling back. He was pouting again and I had to laugh, kissing him _chastely_ once more before pulling away from him completely. "You're insatiable."

"I'm Seth." he joked, acting cockily. I gaped at him, totally amused as I made my way to the bed for my stuff.

"Confident, aren't you?" I teased. He grinned before knocking off the teasing with a shake of his head and smiling wider.

"Only with you, Sweetie. No one else." he promised and my heart swooned as I smiled, awed. He grinned again, totally ruining the moment and I threw a pillow at his head, though he caught it without fail, chucking it back to me, softly and I replaced it on the bed. "Anyway, so listen, Bella and the others just went. They said they'll see you and Bella will pick you up for school tomorrow like usual."

I think now that he'd said that, he'd taken the time to really take a look at me and he smiled, fondly. I blushed. "Wow, you look amazing." He struggled for the right word and seemed disappointed by the one he came up with.

I smiled and chuckled once, "Biased much?" He chuckled, too. "I didn't know what to wear."

"You look perfect. And I don't care if I sound biased." He added, pulling me into his arms and kissing my hair, "But, then you looked amazing in the other outfit, of which I picked out for you. How do you reckon I knew what colour cut offs to wear? Hey, I tried to tell you." he added in response to my disbelieving face.

"It was you? But, how did you know what I wear?" I was utterly astonished.

"Well, I didn't, not really." He seemed sincere. "I just guessed; right, as it seems. I did take the outfit you wore this morning as guidance since you said you dressed like that everyday so…. Did you like it?"

"Yeah but I really doubt you _guessed_ that! You really pay attention to what people tell you. I almost forgot I said that."

"It's a good job one of us does then, isn't it? Besides, what's the point in people telling you stuff if you don't pay attention?" He chuckled.

"You are fantastic!" I hugged him tighter. His body heated mine spectacularly and mixed with his honey sweet scent, it was overpowering. Smelling it all the time, it was definitely becoming my favourite essence. I had almost forgotten lavender altogether.

He hugged me back too, his hands were trailing softly up and down my spine, sending shivers through me. I felt his nose in my hair and he breathed in deeply a second later,. Taking in my scent. I closed my eyes upon instinct as his breath warmed my neck as he breathed out and he squeezed me tighter to him, lifting me from the ground slightly. I looked up at him and saw his eyes smouldering at me. They held so much love an devotion. Oh, how I loved this man!

He lent in and placed a soft, gentle kiss on my lips; then another and another before he just couldn't bring himself to break away from me, kissing me with earnest until he had me gasping for air. His lips never left me though, trailing down my neck like feathers and I fought back a whimper as he sucked on my pulse point. My fingers fisted hs hair as he did, loving the feeling. If we stayed like this any longer, we weren't going to make it to the party and I couldn't have that so I pulled away, slowly as to not hurt his feelings but I was able to halt his ministrations to my neck and he pouted again. I giggled, just like I had at his house. I gave him one last kiss, which he tried to deepen without prevail, before I walked passed him to my bedroom door. I heard in sigh in contentment and satisfaction and I grinned.

"Shall we go? It's twenty past." I asked asked, still grinning. He looked over at me with a grin of his own and chuckled, shaking his head as if to clear it before nodding, walking towards me and grabbing my hand, firmly in his.

He sighed and took a deep breath, "Okay. Let's go show of what we have to our family." I sighed when he put it like that. Our whole family; this night was going to be so embarrassing.

"It's not that bad, you know. Or should I say _they_ aren't that bad." He comforted, squeezing my hand.

"Oh, I know. It's just…the extra attention, I don't like. You know or you should know that." I explained.

"I know but, you'll be fine." He encouraged as we walked towards the front door.

The drive back into La Push didn't take long. We parked in front of his house. Sue wasn't in but, the smell of food lingered. On top of the awful stench of meat were essences of cinnamon, coconut and almonds. My head swam and I wobbled on my feet.

"Hey, are you alright, sweet?" He clutched my elbow and steadied me.

"Yeah, I am. It's this smell." I chuckled to myself, embarrassed. "I'm a vegetarian, you know. I hate this smell."

"Oh that's right, of course you are. Don't tell the guys that, or you won't hear the end of it." He wheeled me into the living room and sat me in a chair.

"He's right, you know." A hard, female voice sounded from the other end of the room. "You definitely won't hear the end of that one from Paul."

"Hey, Leah. Aren't you gone yet?" Seth asked without even turning towards her. I, on the other hand, did turn around.

Leah was quite beautiful. She was sitting in the armchair, playing with the TV remote idly in her hands. There was an action/horror movie on the screen that I instantly recognized as Underworld-one of my favourite movies. She tilted her head to the side as if to get a better look at me from around Seth. She had a huge smile on her face. She got to her feet and started to walk towards Seth.

"Trying to get rid of me?" She asked cockily, she turned to me "Hello, Izzie."

"Hello, Leah," I replied. I looked at Seth and he just shrugged.

"I just wanted to welcome you, personally, to the family." She said this mockingly but, behind it, I could hear some sincerity in her voice. Seth rolled his eyes at her.

"What do you want, Leah? We have to go." Seth said, impatiently.

"Come on, Seth. Don't talk to her like that!"

"Thanks, Izzie." She thanked in obvious surprise. Maybe she's not used to being stood up for. She turned back to Seth. "I was actually being nice, Seth. It happens once in a while you know!"

"Are you riding with us?" I asked politely. Seth looked at me as if to say, 'what you asked that for?' I looked at him, questioningly and Leah didn't miss it.

"That's okay, Izzie. I can see I'm not wanted." Her eyes were on Seth. "I prefer to travel in a different style anyway."

She left the room and I slapped Seth on the chest. He held his hands up and raised his eyebrows. I scowled at him and then made my way, first, to the truck. Leah was at the forest's edge. She looked up at us and smiled two different smiles in our direction. Seth's was more like a sneer whereas mine was a polite, welcoming smile. I looked at Seth, smugly.

"You'll get sick of her, just like the rest of us." He was so sure.

"Maybe not. Where did she go? Why did she run into the forest?" He chuckled but, he was very cautious.

"She loves running, we all do in fact. We, werewolves, we love to run, it's like second nature to us. I figured you'd prefer the car though." He smiled at me, shyly.

"Well, yeah but…" I thought about it, "You can show me some time…if you like?" I looked at him, warily. He smiled at me and he looked like he was relieved in some way.

He nodded, "Okay."

We drove a few miles north, past the endless trees to First Beach. The sun was low in the sky and there were signs of twilight on the horizon.

First Beach was scattered with people. They were laughing and joking, it filled my heart with happiness. I could see Sue setting up the last of the food tables – there were a lot of tables! There were many hungry eyes watching her every movement, mostly all the werewolves. How did I know this? Because they were HUGE! Every single one of them must have been at least 6' 3".

Billy was sitting in his wheelchair, up on the deck. It looked like he was telling stories to the children that surrounded him. Seeing him there, he looked pretty eminent and imperative in La Push. When I asked Seth he said that Billy is the leader of the council, though Sam, being the Alpha, was technically the chief of the tribe.

Leah arrived before us and was already sulking in the corner. I couldn't stop myself feeling sorry for her. I hadn't really gotten to know her yet but, I felt a certain connection with her. I knew that she felt it too when she returned my friendly smile at the forest's edge. I felt quite sorry for her because she was also the only female werewolf. That must be uncomfortable, sharing a mind with loads of guys. I could hardly start to imagine what thoughts she shared from their minds. They were men after all.

We parked in the remaining space at the parking lot on the outskirts of the beach. I was surprised when I noticed the silver Volvo and the red BMW stationary on either side of us. I didn't recognize the red convertible but the Volvo was definitely Edward's.

"What's Edward's Volvo doing here?" I asked, bewildered. They were celebrating an anniversary. Surely they weren't celebrating it here.

"I dunno. Let's go find out." He held his hand out to me and I slid my fingers through his. We strolled to the beach and there were massive cheers and applause when we came into view. I could feel the heat and the blood rushing to my face. Seth peered at me from the corner of his eyes and he stroked my hand reassuring and encouragingly. We walked forward, under the huge 'Congratulations' banner above our heads. The smile that erupted on my face was not forced for once. I'd felt more welcome here than on my first day here in Forks. I felt like I belonged and I was comfortable with these people.

Sue passed us some more orange juice since we were both under-age – no alcohol, which I was totally okay with anyway. Seth on the other hand…

"Congratulations to the new couple of La Push!" Billy toasted, raising his own glass of orange a bit disgruntle. I giggled at him when Sue gave him a disapproving look, other wise not commenting. he scowled down at me, makign me giggle again.

"To Izzie and Seth!" Sue added, raising her glass of champagne. Everyone elevated their glasses and then took a sip of their beverage. Everyone jumped while they applauded as the bonfire exploded to life with a vast spectrum of violet, orange, red and yellow fire. It was breathtakingly striking. The heat that was searing from the blazing fire had nothing on the heat Seth's body was emitting against mine. All I could do was smile.

Out of nowhere, Alice, Jasper, Edward and Bella, with Nessie in her arms, appeared at my side, along with Carlisle, Esme, Rosalie and Emmett on the other.

"Surprise!" They all shouted.

"I thought…" I started, looking at Emmett.

"We could miss this, dearest Izzie!" Esme said, tenderly.

"Oh, Esme!" Before I knew it, I was hugging her. Even though, it's been only a day or two, I've missed them so much. She hugged me back and beamed at me, softly. I'd been around Seth for so long that I'd forgotten how cold the Cullens were. I shivered.

"It's not our anniversary until next week." He explained, with triumph that they fool me.

"Yeah and we had to have a cover story for when you caught us at your house." Alice added. Her brilliance still caught me by surprise. I hugged her and then the others in turn. It has been awhile (in my own world) since I've seen Carlisle also, so I gave him an extra long hug.

"I can't believe you're all here! Thank you!"

"You're most welcome, dear." Esme answered.

"My little Izzie's growing up! Oh the horror!" Bella teased with mock despair. I went vibrant red and it didn't go unnoticed. They all laughed at my embarrassment, including Seth.

"Congrats, auntie Izzie!" Nessie shouted into my ear as she leaped from Bella's arms to mine.

"Thank you! You go have fun okay?" I replied, tickling her slightly. She giggled and kissed me on the cheek before climbing down.

"You too, Uncle Seth!" She added, then ran into the crowd of werewolves to find Jacob.

"Well, that will be right." Edward informed him with a clap on the shoulder. Clearly, Seth was still a bit shocked at what she called him.

"Go! You all go and enjoy the party. And then you can't embarrass me." I lowered my voice for that bit.

"We heard that!" Rosalie laughed.

"That was the point." I retorted with a grin. They laughed with me some more and then dispersed to enjoy themselves.

I took this chance of freedom from our party guests to really look at the scene. It was stunning. It was truly twilight out on the beach now and spherical lanterns hung from every pole. There was a fine cable running from one end of the beach to the other propped up every few feet with lantern suspended every couple of meters in a variety of fluorescent colours- red, yellow, pink, green, orange, purple and blue. All the colours of the rainbow.

People of all species were dancing to the rhythmic beat on the newly constructed pine dance floor in the middle of the beach. Vampire with vampire, werewolf with werewolf but, never vampire and werewolf. I wonder why that was.

The smell of grilling meat was in the air – surely to god, there was enough food on the tables without a barbeque as well! I know there are a lot of people here but, come on! This was ridiculous. And to make matters worse, it was more meat! Urgh!

"Are you ready to meet my brothers?" Seth asked, pulling me from my irritated daydream, or twilight dream, should I say. Before I could answer, he was already dragging me towards the massive circle, among other circles, of werewolves, some accompanied by human girls like myself. A lump rose in my throat and I suddenly lost the knowledge of how to speak.

"Hey, it's the love birds!" shouted Jacob from the farthest reach of the circle, "It's about time you two got over here!"

Jacob was the same as ever in personality however it was his manifestation that changed the way I viewed him. He was so big. Both of my hands combined wouldn't be able to stretch over the perimeter of his biceps and his bare chest harboured a very distinct eight-pack. In fact, every one of the Quileute boys in this circle, including Seth, was like this. Their hair was cropped the same length. Maybe it was a type of puberty that only runs in the Quileute hereditary lines. I dunno.

"Jake, you know she hates unnecessary attention, just look at her!" Emily must have seen it before I even knew it was happening - the blush. I flushed a deep red and my whole face, my whole body was scalding. They all chuckled. "Hello, I'm Emily, Emily Young. It's nice to finally meet you. Seth can never stop talking about you. It's so sweet."

The object that was lodged in my throat showed no signs of moving. I was only able to nod and smile back at her, she didn't seem bothered of the lack of communication.

"I can't believe Seth imprinted before I did. I don't care what the legends say; imprinting is _not_ rare!" Embry complained. All the other wolves merely laughed at his speculation and he joined in.

"Come sit, we need to know everything about you! You are practically part of the tribe now." A girl called Kim commanded, patting the large empty seat beside her. It was definitely wide enough for Seth and me however; whether he realised that or not, he still pulled me into his lap.

"You obviously haven't been talking to Bella an awful lot then, from what I've heard, I'm the only one she talks about lately." I said, shyly, finally finding my voice. My blush deepened. They laughed again and there eyes found Bella in one of the other circles. She looked up and almost immediately looked away again, her blush would have been nearly as deep as mine, if she could blush anymore. I joined in the laughter.

"We'll have to strike up a conversation with her before the night is out, then," Kim chuckled to Emily and she nodded in approval. She looked at my chilli red face, "I bet you weren't expecting this one bit, were you?"

"No. Definitely not." I replied.

"Very embarrassing, isn't it?" Emily asked, raising her eyebrows and smiling. I noticed that it was only half a smile. The other half was obscured by a long, pronounced tri-scar running from her hair line to her finger tips. It looked gruesome and yet, somehow, beautiful. "Don't worry, we won't embarrass you, will we Jacob?" She glared at him and he grinned.

"Oh yeah, definitely going to be embarrassing!"

She rolled her eyes at him, "Just ignore him." He laughed.

"Thanks."

"So are you enjoying your party, Izzie?" Embry asked from next to Jacob.

"Um…yeah, it's...good, it's great, awesome." I spluttered.

"You don't like parties, do you?" Paul asked flatly, grinning.

"Um no…no I don't. Too much dancing and attention, although, I like the music." I commented. "_Paramore - Misery Business_, right?"

They all looked at me in surprise, "You like Paramore?" Embry asked.

"I don't think 'like' would be the appropriate adjective in that assumption. More like 'love'"

"Starting to like her already!" Jared interjected from beside Kim. She nodded in approval.

"Me, too." Piped up Leah.

"You like nobody, Leah." Jacob said, sarcastically. The others nodded. She stuck her tongue out at him.

"If I were you guys, I wouldn't talk bad of Leah around Izzie, she goes mental." Seth warned.

"Why?" Paul asked, looking at me in disbelief.

"I don't know. I just don't like the way people talk to her." I explained, a little flushed at the weird looks I was getting.

"But, she's…nasty, evil and she's too sarcastic." Paul insulted. That was it.

"Well, have you ever thought that the way you guys treat her is the source of that?" At that moment, the silent Leah got up and strolled towards the ocean, no eyes except mine followed her. I was actually quite annoyed and I rose off Seth's knee and left the circle to follow her.

"Izzie!" Seth called after me, "Great, Paul. Thanks." He shouted, sarcastically.

The night went smoothly apart from that altercation. I spent some time getting to know Leah some more and I could safely say that at the end of the night, we were a little bit closer. She had told me the real reason for the way she is and I gave her some heartfelt advice which I think she's going to follow. All of a sudden, I felt very opposed to Sam, although not to Emily. After all, she's the one in the middle. I never realised that people could get hurt because of the imprinting thing and I empathised with Leah for a time.

I must have danced with every person at the party. I think the best dancers were either Alice or Edward but the most enjoyable, even if it were shambles, was with my one and only, Seth. He held me so tight and securely, never in a millions years allowing me to stumble under his lead. He took real care of me as we just gazed at each other and kissed chastely. We didn't care that we had an audience. With Seth, I'd do anything and everything that made me embarrassed, as long as if was with him.

We took a few pictures, well, Alice took a few pictures. In fact, it was a lot of pictures. She said it was a 'congratulation' present for Seth and me. She didn't tell me what it was but, I was quite certain it was a photo album. She said it would be from the whole Cullen family and I made it my goal to thank them all before the party ended.

I didn't have to make a speech, thank god but, that didn't stop Seth.

"I'd like to thank you all for coming. We really appreciate it. I would like to spend this time to talk about how special Izzie is to me," – Oh god, no! I put m head in my hands and blushed. – "She's breathtaking. I can't imagine my life without her, not now. I realize now that I wasn't living until I met her. I think the others who have imprinted know what I'm talking about. I do feel a little guilty about the timing. She only got here like, 4 days before; I hadn't given her time to settle in before I claimed her." - He chuckled and smiled apologetically at me –"Sorry about that. Just know that I'm not sorry for imprinting on you because that is the best thing and the best feeling I've had in my whole life. People say that I'm a happy-go-lucky guy, even before I met you but when I did meet you, Izzie, you awakened every corner of my heart and, Sweetheart, it's all yours. I'm yours. And now you're mine, I'm never letting you go and I just wanted you to know that." – He raised his glass with a silly, wide grin on his face – "To Izzie!"

"To Izzie!" the beach shouted. There was massive applause when he rushed up to kiss me and spin me around in his arms.

"I hate you!" I whispered as he pulled me into one of his body binding hugs and lifted me from the ground.

"You love me really." He countered, kissing my neck. I giggled and he put me down, instantly being bombarded by hugs from everyone.

"Yeah, thanks for coming." I repeated for the hundredth time. Our guests were leaving. All the Quileute people had already gone and I was biding farewell to some my new family of wolves.

"You're welcome." They all said while they gave Seth a hug and kissed me on the forehead. Even Leah hugged me; to the others surprise and I hugged her back, to her surprise. "See ya, Leah!"

Bella and the Cullens were the last to leave apart from Sue, who was clearing up. I offered to help but, she refused to let one of the 'guests of honour' to help with the pots, so some of the wolves were helping instead, including Paul – serves him right!

"I'll see you tomorrow, Izzie!" Bella said.

"We hope you had fun, dear Izzie." Esme hugged me and kissed my forehead as well as Carlisle and Alice. Edward and Emmett hugged me only and Jasper shook my hand. As for Rosalie, she just gave me a slight smile before turning out after Emmett.

"I wish you didn't have to go home," he complained as we strolled to his truck, hand in hand, "This day has been way too short."

"Time flies by when you're with someone special!" I mused. He smiled and kissed my forehead.

I slid into his truck and he made no hurry to get me home. La Push felt so creepy in the darkness. The shadows of the forest were an element of its own and the shimmering moonlight on the ocean was mesmerizing.

It took a little bit longer to get to my house since Seth was reluctant to let me go home at all. He was even more reluctant to let me leave the truck.

"I'll be with you tomorrow, okay? After all, we leave for spring break tomorrow, so you can have as much time as you like with me then, can't you?" I had to persuade him to let me go in before I got grounded for being late.

"I like the sound of that." He replied, satisfied with the thought. He closed the space between us, hastily. His kiss was forceful, like usual however it had a certain edge to it, like he wanted to take it to the next step. I didn't know how I felt about that. I've only felt this way once in my entire life and that was with…Ollie.

"Goodnight." I eventually gasped when he let me breathe. When he looked sad, I brushed his lips with my fingertip and then gave him two little kisses. "Tomorrow, promise."

"Okay, G'night sweet." He said softly, removing his warm hand from my face so I could leave.

He watched me until I was in my lonely house. I walked straight past Charlie and made for my room.

"How was your party?" He asked absently, the game was on of course. "Seems you're going to quite a lot of them lately."

"I guess you're right. It was perfect, by the way." I replied, like all the other times he's asked how my night was. He just smiled, probably knowing why it was so perfect for me and I said my goodnight, eager to get to my Seth filled dream I knew would be waiting for me when I closed my eyes.

* * *

**AN featuring Ollie...**

_**Me:** So...Ollie...what should i offer everyone that kindly reviews?_

_**Ollie: ***Thinking as he taps his chin with his index finger*_

_**Me:** Hello...Ollie?_

_**Ollie:** *Shakes head* Oh! Sorry...I was daydreaming about Izzie. What's up?_

_**Me: ***sighs exasperatedly, rolling my eyes. He just grins* I asked what i should offer my reviewers when they review?_

_**Ollie:** Hmmm? Oh! I'm a genius!_

_**Me:** *Rolls eyes* I wouldn't go that far..._

_**Ollie:** *Scowls* Anyway...Perhaps they want to know all about me? What do you think?_

_**Me: ***Beaming wildly* I take it back! You are a genius! Perfect!_

_**Ollie:** *Grins smugly* I know..._

_**Me:** *Shaking head* So pigheaded...Anyway, you're right! If i get five reviews for this chapter...i'll let you in on all the secrets, or most of them anyway, i have about Ollie._

_**Ollie:** Haha! Give her what she wants! Even i don't know all about myself *Sad face*_

_**Me:** Poor Ollie...would you deny the poor boy his past? Surely not...:(_

**So...**

**Did you like it? Hate it? Does it need more? Please tell me...**

**I really want to know what you thought. Anything you might want to share, just press that little button down below and please, please review. I'll love you for it and you know you want to ;)**

**I'll be posting Chapter 8 in the next couple of days, though i have exams right now too. You're lucky that most of my story has already been written otherwise you wouldn't be getting updates so close together :)**

**I think you'll like the next one though. A lOT is explained about a certain guy in it and will feed your curiousity about him. I wonder who i'm speaking of? **

**Send me a review and guess!**

**MrsWolfPack**

**X**


	8. Ollie

****

**So...**

**I have the reviews! Yay! Thank you for all that reviewed and i'm sorry for the wait for this chapter. I know that Blonde Pickle Mule has been waiting the longest so Kudos to you :D**

**As promised, you will find out more about Ollie, or Oliver Jacobs, in this chapter. I know that some of you were curious as to who he was and his past. This chapter is a little sad but i doubt that it's cry worthy, so don't worry you don't need any Kleenex :D**

**This chapter isn't as long as my others but it was one of the hardest to write :(**

**I hope you enjoy it and please, please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**Ollie**

* * *

The peculiar dream from the other night re-materialised right before my eyes in my subconscious state. The man – No! The vampire, with deep crimson eyes, jet black hair and a slight olive complexion stood in the middle of the shadowed forest that was just as eerie as it was the first time I had this dream. Obviously, this dream was important other wise I wouldn't have been seeing it twice. The thing is though, I had no idea what it means. I had no idea who the man was. This dream totally baffled me. He held out a hand- beckoning me forward. I still couldn't fathom out what he wanted and with every passing second he became more and more desperate to get it.

Two more dark figures emerged at either side of him. There eyes were as crimson as the first. Their postures were sinister and frightening; their features very pronounced. The one on his left had snow-white, short hair that framed an olive complexion. The other to his left, had noir hair just like him.

The three of them glared at me as if I was committing a great defiance. As a single unit, they took a stride towards me with their hands stretched to me as one single hand. They took another step towards me. My gut knew I should run but, my feet were bolted to the snowy ground, securing me in place. My head knew I should be screaming but, my voice was silent as the night around us. All that ran through my mind was that I was going to die.

Again, the dark figures strode forwards, faster this time and I tried to scream; I tried to scream at the top of my voice but it was like we were in a vacuum. No sound can travel through a vacuum and my voice was as silent as the trees; the rocks; the snow. I was desperate to run but I just couldn't. What was wrong with me?

Suddenly, just like last time, another dark figure sprang upon the three eerie creatures, knocking the tall, snowy haired one to his back before he flipped backwards, stamping the middle, black haired one down. The third tried to fight him, lunging forwards with his hands clawed and teeth bared but it never even phased my saviour. He stood firm, meeting its attack head on and countering appropriately so that the thing was propelled up and over his head.

I watched in absolute horror and amazement when the three figures disappeared into thin air with just a poof of smoke. I frowned, finally able to move away as the remaining figure, the figure that just saved my life stepped forwards much like Seth did the first time. I couldn't see his face and I disturbed me but he never halted his advance. I continued to move backwards, away from him until I hit something hard. I looked behind me and frowned, deeply when I saw that there was nothing. It was like an invisible force field halted me from going any further; like my dream wanted this figure to reach me, like it was now.

My heart stopped...

My breathing faltered...

I couldn't move...

I couldn't think...

This time Seth wasn't the one who sprang in to save me. This time it was someone so much more...painful and...surprising. I couldn't believe my eyes as they peered into a face I loved dearly; a face that I could draw from memory; a face that I thought I couldn't live without and hardly couldn't when I lost it; when I lost him. If anything else didn't indicate that this was a dream...his face did. Ollie's face did. The face of my first love. His appearance was different; too different but I couldn't pin point anything that made it so. It was like my dream wasn't allowing me to connect the dots yet. And his expression; his expression killed me. It was so...pained and distraught. It was an expression that I've never seen on his face before and I hated it. I wanted to wipe it away with my hands but when I reached for him, he took a step back as the outline of his figure began to fade. I frowned and began to scream for him to stay but there was no stopping it as he disappeared from sight, leaving me cold and broken inside much like the first time he left me.

Then everything was fading into darkness and I woke, screaming.

"What is it? What's wrong? I'm here; I'm not going anywhere! Sweetheart? Talk to me!" Seth pulled me into his unexpected arms. My head spun and I could feel my head slipping back into unconsciousness. I sat in his arms, sobbing. "Sweetheart, it's okay! It was only a nightmare. I'm not going anywhere, I promise. I will always stay with you." He comforted.

"Seth? Wh…What are you doing here?" I asked, breathless and confused. It must be half past three in the morning and I was pretty certain that he should be in my room at this hour. If Charlie caught him, he'd be dead, werewolf or not. "How the hell did you get in here?"

"Don't be freaked out. I came in through the double glass doors. You should really lock them you know, anybody could walk in." He tried to calm me with meaningless banter but he wasn't succeeding. I couldn't get Ollie's face out of my mind. The immense differences in his features were weird – wrong. He looked like…like a vampire!

But, that was impossible.

I watched! I watched the 4x4, plough through him like a bowling ball against a pin. I watched as his head double back in pain from the multiple injuries he had sustained – broken legs and arms, all but one of his ribs were broken, brain damage, memory loss and internal bleeding. I watched as this won over him and I watched as he tossed and turned in agony as he drew his last breath. There's no way he could be a vampire. Bella and Edward told me you need a heartbeat but I watched his fail…Or did I? I ran out before his heart monitor surged flat. Impossible! Not Ollie! A new set of sobs burst through my throat and Seth became even more alarmed and concerned.

"Shh, Sweetie. You're okay now. I promise. You're safe with me." Seth crooned into my ear, rocking me back and forth in comfort but it wasn't working.

I lay there in his arms, sobbing until unconsciousness claimed us both but I knew my pain hadn't ceased and I needed answers on the vampires, on his gesture and answers on Ollie.

I was dazed when I woke bright and early Friday morning. I felt like I'd been on binge drinking session on the night previous. Seth was still spark out when I peered beside me. I smiled, despite my feelings and I stroked his face with my finger tips. He snored lightly and turned to face me. I kissed his forehead and left him sprawled on my bed to wash myself for school.

Bella was already here, like usual when I finished in the bathroom. The smell of blueberry pancakes drifted up the stairs.

"Hey, Izzie. Hope you're hungry." She shouted from the kitchen.

"No, not really. Sorry."

"Oh, okay. Why not?"

"Um, didn't sleep well."

She nodded, understanding. However, she really didn't. She probably thought that it was due to the heavy rain last night.

I walked back to my room and my bed was empty. There was a light click of the door behind me and Seth appeared from behind it. He looked at me anxiously and concerned.

"I'm okay. I'm fine. I don't know what came over me last night." I explained, embarrassed. I really didn't want him to see me like that. I thought it was all behind me. He walked forwards, embracing me softly as his kissed me, gently. I kissed him back, loving his lips on mine; so perfect. It was like we were a jigsaw.

"Are you gonna tell me later?"

"Not quite yet."

"Okay, when you're ready." he replied, considerately. I smiled, thankfully and nodded. "You know I'm here though, right? I'm here if you want to talk?"

I looked up at him and nodded, smiling gently as his nose brushed against mine in a sweet gesture. "I love you."

"I love you more." I countered with a little smirk. HE chuckled, shaking his head.

"No way." he chuckled, brushing my hair out my face as he just gazed at me, as if he was committing me to memory. "I'll miss you today."

"Me too."

"Pick you up after school?" he offered and I smiled and nodded. He smiled back. "Okay, I'll see you later."

"Bye."

He gave me one last kiss and departed.

When I arrived at school, I waved Bella off and went to meet my friends by their crs. Karen and Lacey hugged me good morning while Matt and Lee gave me a kiss on the cheek. It was a good thing that Seth wasn't here, other wise they wouldn't have legs right now. I smiled and blushed a little at all the attention.

"So..." Lacey hedged on something. I looked at her, expectantly with my eyebrows raised. She giggled.

"So...?" I prompted. She sighed.

"That guy that picked you up...who the hell is he?" Lacey asked, curiously. I could see Karen nodding. I chuckled.

"You guys don't give up, do you?" I asked, amused. They shook their heads.

"They're just a pair of nosey parkers, that's all." Lee teased. I giggled and nodded in agreement.

"His name is Seth Clearwater and he lives on the La Push reservation." I informed them.

"He's so hot." Karen complimented. I smirked. I knew that. Matt frowned at her.

"Hey!" he protested but slightly amused. Karen grinned at her boyfriend and gave him a sweet kiss.

"He is though." Lacey agreed and they girls high fived each other while the guys sulked behind them. I just laughed at the scene.

"You'll have to introduce us some time." Lacey suggested. I smiled and nodded. I was happy that my friends like my boyfriend.

We made our way to English and it couldn't have gone any slower. Of course, the novel we were reading didn't help. Lost love. True love. Love. I just couldn't handle that at the moment but I had no choice so I sucked it up. I didn't pay attention at all.

The rest of the morning went just as slow for me. I couldn't wait for he bell to ring for lunch.

"What's up with you today? You're really down." Lacey observed, worriedly. I just shrugged and walked to the cafeteria with them on my trail.

I stayed quiet during lunch while they chatted around the table but I could see them glancing at me every so often. It didn't bother me. It wasn't like I could explain my dream to them. That would entail telling them Ollie's story and I wasn't ready to do that just yet. Lacey tried once more when the warning ball went for next period but I just shrugged her off again, giving her a fake smile that I think she saw through. I knew Lacey genuinely cared about me but I just couldn't talk about it, not even with Seth.

Finally the bell for the end of school rang and I exited to the parking lot as fast as I could in need of seeing Seth. I missed him all day and I just couldn't concentrate enough.

I glanced around the parking lot for him and spotted his black truck over by Karen's car. I smiled, knowing that they were going to be able to meet him. Upon seeing me, Seth climbed out his truck, smiling brilliantly as I made my way over to him, hugging him tightly when I reached him and he swung me around. I heard giggles behind me and I knew that my friends were watching us. I blushed and Seth chuckled, putting me down and I faced them, smiling brightly.

"Guys, this is Seth, my boyfriend." I introduced him as I looked up at him. I saw pride in his eyes when he smiled back down at me.

"It's a pleasure, guys." Seth greeted, shaking Matt and Lee's hands.

"This is Matt and Lee, Karen and Lacey." I introduced them. They all smiled and I could see the girls blushing when he smiled his 100 watt, panty dropping smile that always had me swooning. They blushed deeper when he kissed their hands and I grinned because Lacey put her thumb up in approval even when Seth saw the whole thing. He smirked down at me and I blushed. "Okay guys, well, we're gonna head home."

"Okay, Izzie. It was nice meeting you, Seth." Matt bid farewell. I smiled as they shook hands again and I climbed in the car as I heard Lacey say, "Oh yes, it was very nice meeting you, Seth." and I grinned wider as Seth climbed in with a chuckle.

"Well, they seem to like me." he boasted. I giggled and nodded. He turned to me, becoming tender. "Hey."

"Hey."

"C'mere..." he murmured, cupping my cheek and kissing me sweetly on the lips. I smiled, loving him so much more. He kissed me, chastely before pulling back with a big grin. "How was your day?"

"It just got a lot better but it was kinda slow." I told him, buckling up as he did the same and started the engine. He pulled out the parking lot and drove towards La Push. "How was yours?"

"It just got a lot better but it was kinda slow." he quoted me, teasingly with a little grin. I scowled, playfully and giggled. "No, really, it just got a lot better. I missed you."

"I missed you too." I murmured and he squeezed my hand that lay intertwined with mine on my lap.

As we made a steady way towards La Push and we quietened down, I found my mind slipping back towards places I shouldn't go and I became sombre. Of course, Seth noticed the atmosphere in the car change. From the corners of his eyes, Seth peered at me.

"You okay, sweet?" He asked, concerned. Our hands were intertwined and he squeezed mine again.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine, really." I added when he looked at me doubtfully.

"Will you, please, tell me later?" He asked hopefully and slightly desperate.

"Maybe." He nodded, slightly disappointed. I knew he wanted to always know what was upset with me and even what made me happy. It was just Seth, maybe even nothing to do with the Imprint, though it definitely intensified the need.

We reached Seth's house in record time. Sue was at a council meeting so we had to share the house with Leah, who I was totally fine about being here however, the guys found that they needed to 'rescue' us so they came over for dinner. Jacob, Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and Quil settled themselves in the living room while Emily, Kim, Rachel and I went to the kitchen to prepare their dinner. Was there anything chauvinistic about this situation? Not that I cared. I loved to cook.

"Are you sure this is alright with Sue?" I asked doubtfully as Emily started raiding through the fridge for the ingredients. _Beef – yum._ I thought sarcastically.

"Yeah, it'll be fine. We do this all the time. Just as long as we don't make a mess." She answered, nonchalantly. I shrugged and offered to chop the vegetables. I was going nowhere near the beef- raw beef! Urgh!

Kim saw my grimace and frowned at me in confusion, "What's up?"

"Oh, it's nothing. It's just…" I hesitated and sighed in defeat. "I'm a vegetarian, that's all."

I was expecting laughter or some kind of amusement but, all they did was stare at me, apologetically.

"Sorry, if we'd have known!" Emily said, moving the beef away from me, hastily.

"No, no. You didn't." I reassured with a smile. "It's okay."

"Well, what would you like to eat?" Rachel asked, making her way to the freezer, "You're lucky. Sue's a vegetarian, too."

"Really? Well, I don't know." I joined her at the freezer, "That'll be alright." I reached for a veggie lasagne.

"Okay."

There was a loud cheer from the living room and the girls chuckled to themselves.

"Mariners have hit a homerun." Emily guessed, amused.

"She's usually right." Rachel added with a chuckle. I joined in on the laughter.

The smell of beef casserole became overpowering in the kitchen so I had to vacate. The only place to sit in the living room was on Seth's lap. I hoped that no one else would show up or else I would feel so claustrophobic. I had no idea how we were all going to fit around the table.

The guys seemed to be obsessed with any movie that starred vampires, werewolves or zombies. Movies like Underworld, the third Harry Potter film and the Resident Evil series. I even started to question whether or not they were real werewolves. As far as I know they don't need a full moon but I kept it to myself.

I don't know how we did it, maybe out of experience, but they actually fit round the table or the wolves at least.

Boys being boys, they started a food fight-Jake's pack versus Sam's pack. To my amusement, Jake's pack was winning before Emily and Kim broke it up after Rachel got a piece of strawberry pie in the face. That didn't stop Paul getting Seth back with a bowl of hot custard. I hit them both on the head with a metal serving spoon - Seth because he hit Rachel in the first place and Paul because he hit Seth. I was surprised when it actually hurt them. I would have never been able to with just my hand.

"Is it always like this?" I asked Emily and Kim during the supervision of the cleaning wolves.

"Yep!" They cheerily said together.

"I said that we could do this if we didn't make a mess but that doesn't mean that 'they' don't." Kim added, pointing to the guys. "They have had a lot of experience at cleaning this place. They know where every piece of cleaning product is." She chuckled with Emily and they shook their heads at them. "We have to secretly replace them."

"Hey, who had a veggie plate?" Paul asked, holding up my lasagne, "The only veggie I know is Sue…She isn't here is she?" He looked around in alarm.

"No, no! It's…" Kim started and turned to me, realising she can't stop now she's started. "Izzie's."

The room froze in obvious amusement.

"Izzie, you're a veggie?" Jared asked, clearly about to burst into hysterics along with all the others.

"What If I am? What's wrong with being a 'veggie'?" I asked, defensively, raising my eyebrows. I was right. Half the room exploded into hysterical laughter.

"Thanks, Kim." I whispered, sarcastically but with a slight smile of amusement.

"Sorry."

"Why the hell are you a veggie?" Paul laughed, holding his aching stomach.

"Well, when you see your best friend slaughter a pig right in front of you, then it tends to change your perspective on the conservation of animals." I explained, crossly. Why did I say that? That wasn't very smart. The memory moved to the forefront of my mind. I suddenly felt sick. Not from all the blood splattered on the walls but from the face in which the memory brought with it.

Ollie stood before me in my mind, clear as day as if he was standing before me. He had an apologetic smile on his face – not the smile I adored – but I made my heart fly in more ways than one.

I forced my head to reattach itself to reality because Paul had responded to my detailed explanation.

"Wow, that's harsh! Why did they do that?" He asked, curiously.

"Um…Ollie…Well, he did it because it attacked me. He felt awful about it afterwards though."

"Was? You're talking about him like he's dead." Paul said, harshly. Clearly he didn't know anything. The long lost feeling of loss resurfaced in my heart.

"Paul!" Kim shouted in disbelief. "Don't say that! What if he is?"

"What? I was only asking if he was." He defended.

"Paul!" The three girls- Emily, Kim and Rachel shouted.

"Paul, shut up man!" Seth interfered, walking up to me and putting his arm round my shoulders. I had no idea that I had tears in my eyes.

"It's okay, guys. He's only curious." I said weakly. I could hardly breathe. I didn't expect to go into this tonight. "Um…well. He did…actually."

"Gees, I'm sorry, Izzie." Jared apologised, giving Paul a pointed look.

"What happened to him?" Paul asked curiously, breaking the short silence. Great. A new memory, which I thought I'd forgotten, resurfaced in my head. The four behind me heaved great sighs. I saw no way out of this. I had to answer even if it was painful.

"Last January, Ollie and I were out. He, er, wasn't paying attention to his surroundings…only to me. A biker knocked him into the road…in front of, um, a 4x4. He was flown six feet backwards into another car." I stopped. It was getting too hard to talk about. I couldn't breathe but I had to continue.

"You don't have to continue. In fact, don't, please? It's hurting you. He shouldn't have even asked." Seth flew an angry glare towards Paul, who was standing, motionless, in the middle of the room, just like the rest of them, though he still had that morbid curiosity on his face. He wanted the rest of the story so I gave it.

"No, it's okay. It helps to talk about it, right?" It was a rhetorical question but I could see that he was about to answer it. I waved a hand at him, signalling him to stop and continued. "Like I was saying…he hit another car and then he, um, rolled onto the lane beside it. As if that wasn't enough…a Ford ran over him, too.

"It happened so fast; he was on the road, bleeding, before I even knew what had happened." My voice broke in several places and I took a couple of deep breaths to steady my breathing. "He sustained a lot of major injuries but…it was the internal bleeding in his brain that…you know."

"But…"

"No!" Leah, who I had not anticipated, stepped in front of Paul, palms forwards, halting him in his path. Her face was full of pure rage. "Be a little bit more sensitive, Paul!" She turned to me. "Please don't say anymore. Don't. They'll just have to stay curious. You should sit down before you pass out!"

I was shaking from head to toe and I couldn't control it. My breathing turned harsher and I couldn't swallow.

"Maybe we should go." Sam suggested, the first time he'd spoken throughout the whole evening.

"Yeah, right….I am...sorry, Izzie." Paul said, apologetically and then turning to follow Sam out the door.

"Are you coming Emily? Kim? Rachel?" Sam called over his shoulder, not looking at me.

"We'll be right there in a minute. We'll catch up." Emily answered. He nodded and exited the house.

"Please pay no mind to them." Emily soothed.

"Yeah, we are so sorry, Izzie." Kim added, stroking my hair.

"It's okay. I'm fine. Go, Sam's waiting."

"We'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

On that note, they left the house after Sam and it was just Leah, Seth and I in the living room.

"Thanks, Leah." I said, relieved.

"Yeah." Seth added, genuinely thankful. I doubt he expected that from his sister.

"You're welcome. I kinda owed you some. I still owe you one."

"That was worth two, thank you." She actually gave me a genuine smile and left the room.

I peered at Seth beside me, who was staring at me, apprehensive. He rubbed my shoulders, soothingly.

"You didn't expect that from Leah, did you?" I asked conversationally, trying to escape from the subject of the gripping conversation.

"Well no, but never mind that! Are you okay?" He asked, anxiously, brushing hair out my face in worry. "I knew Paul was insensitive but…"

"No, No! I'm fine, really. I guess…he kinda did me a favour." Seth looked at me as if I was insane, perhaps I was. "What I mean is…Now that it's off my chest; I can move on and focus on us-here and now.

"The last time I talked about Ollie was six months ago with Bella and even that wasn't like the conversation we just had – out in the open. I tried a shrink but that didn't help, either. I guess I needed a push. Like the one Paul gave me, so I could finally get it off my chest. So don't worry about me, okay? I'm fine." I squeeze his hand.

He looked at me for a long moment. Liking what he saw, he kissed my forehead.

"Okay. But, you know I'm here too, right?"

"Of course." We were quiet for a few more seconds. I was content in his arms. I felt his lips in my hair before he sighed.

"I should get you home."

"Wait a sec. I wanted to ask you something. I asked Bella but she said she already had plans so I was wondering…would you like to go to Seattle with me tomorrow? I need to get a car, Bella's truck is ridiculous. What do you say?"

"Sure, yeah. Totally! When tomorrow?" he asked, enthusiastically. I liked the fact that he was cheered by the thought of spending more time with me.

"Um…first thing? So if you pick me up around 10 am." I suggested.

"Or…" he started, suggestively with a little grin. I looked at him suspiciously and he grinned wider. He pulled me into a loose hug, "You could just stay here tonight. What do _you_ say?"

"Oh, um, really? Won't your mom mind?" I was quite excited. I really wanted to.

"No, of course not. She loves you." He said, reassuringly.

"Well, yeah. I'll have to ask Charlie but sure I'd love to."

"Cool." With that he cupped his hand under my chin and lifted my head. He held his kiss for a few seconds, slightly parting them and then broke away to smile a wondrous smile. "Do you wanna call Charlie or just go over there?"

"Oh, um, both? If Charlie says yes then I'll need some stuff." He nodded and passed me the phone.

I dialled my house number and it was Charlie who answered.

"Hel-low? Swan residence - Chief speaking." I laughed silently at his formality.

"Hey, Dad. It's Izzie."

"Hey, kiddo. What can I do for ya?" That's more like Charlie.

"Well, I was going to ask you if I could stop a Sue's house tonight because I'm going to Seattle with Seth tomorrow. Can I?" I asked, hopefully. Seth stood very excitedly beside me. He was growing impatient and he started to lose it.

"Um…sure, kiddo. Do you want me to get Bella to drop some stuff off for you?" He answered, warily.

"Bella's there?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah, she, Edward and Nessie are spending some time here." He explained.

"Oh well, No, that's okay. I'll come and get it. See you soon. Thanks, Dad." I hung up and smiled at Seth.

"Nice." Seth commented.

"Okay, let's go!" I took his hand and we went to the truck.

We didn't stay at my house for very long. Seth had a little chat with Charlie and Edward while they watched the late game. Bella was overexcited about me staying with Seth. She got talking about how this was a big step and that I was growing up to fast. I mean, it's not like anything's going to happen, right? I blushed at the thought and she laughed. Nessie was oblivious to our conversation since she was listening to all my music. Apparently, she's been in here since she came.

I'd never slept at a boy's house before. My bag held the usual necessities such as – Pjs, toothbrush, toiletries, hairbrush and a change of clothes. What more could I need?

I bid farewell to Bella, Edward, Nessie and Charlie, all in which showed different facial expressions. Bella was excited, naturally. As for Charlie, he was a little worried looking. We drove off hastily before he could change his mind which he showed signs of doing so.

Sue was home when we got back. She was totally fine, as Seth predicted, with me stopping over. She was watching a cooking program in the exact chair that had custard all over it, just a few hours ago. Emily is a total wonder when it comes to cleaning.

Leah, on the other hand, wasn't home. Seth said she's out with the rest of the pack, running. When I asked him why he wasn't with them, he said he wanted to spend time with me tonight. And that the guys owed him from when he couldn't see me over those couple of weeks. I smiled at him and caressed his cheek.

When we eventually got to his room, he put the fire on and we just lay on his bed and cuddled for quite a long time. There was only the light from the fire and it was so romantic.

He just laid and listened while I talked about life at home (both homes), and my friends. (I got a little emotional when I spoke about Amelia). He spoke about his (or our) pack and the things they get up to. Cliff diving? What the hell? He had made me promise that I don't do it unless he's there. I was astonished at Bella and Edward.

I was at a loss of what to do when Sue called on Seth for a few minutes so I decided to change into my nightwear - red tank top with white cotton bottoms. I brushed my teeth and my hair but he still wasn't back so to kill time, I dragged my English essay from my bag.

A few minutes of silence passed. It was that quiet, it surprised me that I didn't hear Seth return. He sat on the edge of the bed, just staring at me with emotional and fervent eyes and then at my English essay. He sighed and placed his hand on my right which was the one which held my pen, to restrain it from writing any more.

"Do you ever stop working?" He asked, gently. He removed the pen from my grasp and the paper from under my nose and placed them on his desk without peeling his eyes off mine. They bore into me like lasers. His face was endearing and I couldn't concentrate.

"Um…no. Not really. I was just doing it until you got back, though." I added. He smiled and moved closer until our mouths were inches apart. As I peered upon his lips, a feeling I didn't recognise surfaced in me. The urge to put my lips to his grew ever strong. His hands were on my waist and his eyes smouldered into brown, molten liquid that still bore into mine.

"Well, I'm here…" He whispered, moving in closer still. Just as he reached my lips, he brushed them along my cheek to my ear, "…and I need you."

"Wh…?" I tried to start however he had stopped my breathing. His mouth caressed my neck. His hands smoothed up my waist and around to my upper back, lifting my top with it. His hands crossed over each other, cupped around my shoulder blades as if they were made for them and he pulled me closer. He shifted his lips back to mine. They were forceful and passionate however I could feel the same edge to them as before.

"Seth…What did you're mom want you for?" I breathed, trying to distract him. It wasn't working.

"Just about…the Paul incident…that's all….Don't worry about it." He said between kisses to my collar bone.

"What's she said?" I distracted once more. He ignored me this time and slid his tongue tip up my neck to the tip of my chin.

I was about to retort to his silence but he lift my top up over my head and began to kiss down to my chest and then to my stomach, where he lingered at my bellybutton before he slid his lips back up my torso to my lips. His tongue craved access once again. I tried for a second to resist the temptation of his mouth and tongue but I failed. His tongue penetrated my mouth, fighting for dominance of my mouth against my tongue. It was at that point where I gave up on my ineffective distractions and I twisted my fingers into my hair, pulling him closer.

He shifted us to a position where my head rested on the soft pillow. He laid one hand on my cheek and the other enclosed around my waist. My hands were glued in his hair.

After a long moment, I began to undo his shirt buttons. He seemed all too willing as from when he pulled off my shirt.

He lifted his hand from my waist to turn off his lamp although the light from the fire still illuminated the room slightly. I forced myself and him to roll so that I was on top of him, he didn't seem to noticed anything besides from where his hands were and that of where his lips were.

It got extremely incredible from then on.

* * *

**There it is!**

**You now have Ollie's past and how he died! :( **

**Just to let you know, if you twilight fans out there wanted to fill in the gap of their night together, i'm going to be posting a seperate outtake for this story. Warning: Rated M! And it will be their first time together. It will be like this chapter from the start but instead of that last sentence, it will carry on into a LEMON!**

**If anybody is interested, i'm posting it. I didn't want to change the rating of this story but i know that some people might want to read it.**

**PLease, please, please review! If i get five more reviews from this chapter, i will post Chapter 9 - 'Warning'. Hmm? I wonder what that could entail. Volturi maybe?**

**Review and you'll find out so tell me what you think. **

**Thank you :D**

**love,  
MrsWolfPack  
X**


	9. Warning

**So..**

**I got the reviews a lot faster this time :D **

**Thank you All!**

**Of course...a shout out to the one and only Blonde Pickle Mule! Of whom has reviewed every single chapter so far! You're amazing :D**

**This chapter is a little fluffy at the start but not so much by the end...Tears will be shed and maybe a little bit of hysteria on Izzie's part...Esme to the rescue though! :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! STEPHANIE MEYER DOES! I DO OWN IZZIE, OLLIE AND IZZIE'S FRIENDS! :D**

**Without further ado...**

******Chapter 9**

**Warning**

I woke blissfully from my dreamless sleep. I had a feeling that I always will if I was in Seth's big, muscular, warm arms keeping me safe in reality and the dream world. I could, gleefully, get used to waking up in his arms every morning. I also new that nothing could squash the feeling that I woke up with, especially after last night. I was so happy. I couldn't fight the grin that crept upon my face as I thought about it. It was perfect and everything I ever wanted it to be. I couldn't imagine my life without Seth Clearwater now. I was happy. I was giddy. I was fulfilled.

It was eight in the morning and the bright light from the perfectly sunny morning filtered through the dark blue curtains. I tried to move but Seth's steel-but warm-grip he had around me, tightened and I couldn't move an inch. It was only then that I realised that I was sweating. I lay across Seth's bare chest; one arm cupped around his back and the other resting on his beautiful chest. I could hear his heartbeat against my ear – slow and steady. It quickened a tiny bit when I stroked my hand down his chest, down to his stomach as I felt his hard, chiselled abs, loving the smoothness of them beneath my palms. He snored lightly and he tightened his grip around my waist even more, mumbling something about not letting me go.

Smiling, I allowed his hold to claim me, to pull me even closer to his body. A light smile lit his face while he slept and I could stay like this forever. Subconsciously, his face burrowed into my hair and I heard him take a deep breath, sighing contently when he pulled back. I had thought that maybe he'd woken up but when I heard his light snores a minute later, I suppressed a giggle. That probably would have woken him up for sure.

I tried to manoeuvre out from his grasp. It was at that moment, as my bare legs brushed against him, that I noticed that I didn't have any clothes on and neither did he, for what I saw. I ran my hand further down, stopping just at the start of the 'v' at the bottom his his stomach. I think I blushed but I was so hot that I would have been anyway, just by the heat. I glanced around the bed for clothes and it was a good job I bought a change of clothes because my white and red pyjamas were history. They lay scattered on the floor in several pieces. One near the bedroom door, another near the desk and the third conveniently placed near the bin, where the others will be joining it. I really liked them Pjs.

I wrapped the quilt around my naked body, after finally freeing myself by shimming down towards the end board and rolling out. The sudden cold caused Seth to stir but not wake. I sat on the edge of the bed, untangling the one single sheet from around my legs. He stirred again and he now laid face to me. I leaned back over to him and kissed his bare chest in several places before I made to get to my feet...That was before a husky, seductive voice sounded from behind me.

"Where do you think you're going?" Seth asked. I felt him get up from his position and he sat behind me with his legs on either side of me. He found the slit in the quilt and wrapped his arms around my bare waist, restraining me from going any further. He began kissing my back and neck and it was a while before I was able to answer him. "Well?"

"W…We are going to Seattle today, aren't we? We have to get up…We need to get ready." I breathed as my eyes closed. He traced the lines down my stomach and got up onto his knees to kneel behind me.

"We could always go tomorrow or even the next day or the next." He suggested, hopefully. "We could stay in. Mom and Leah are out all day today." There was a slight hint in his voice that I caught on to immediately.

I smiled, "The whole point of me staying here last night was so that we could go today. You may have had an ulterior motive for last night, but my intentions were pure." I teased, softly. He merely chuckled and continued to kiss my body. My neck, back, shoulders and then up and down my spine, all of it.

"That doesn't mean you didn't enjoy yourself." He contradicted me, pulling me back down towards the pillows. I struggled but managed to find my way upright again. I chuckled. "Come on, I mean…How many times did you say my name?"

I had to think about it, I wasn't paying much attention to anything apart from the actions last night.

"Quite a few times, I think." I admitted very, very shyly.

"I _know_ that is an understatement!" He contradicted again against my skin at my lower back, his breath hard on it, soothing.

"Last night was…" I struggled for the appropriate word that would describe the unbelievable feeling I felt last night.

"Indescribable." He mumbled, against my neck, finishing my sentence perfectly.

"My thoughts exactly." I twisted towards him and he met my lips half way there, knowing what I wanted. We smiled at each other between each little kiss and he caressed my cheeks with his thumbs. His kiss got more and more passionate – if that was even possible.

I sighed and broke away from him, "We need to get up. We have a car to buy, remember?"

He shook his head and replaced his lips on mine. He laid me against the pillow, restraining my arms above my head with his single arm. With the other arm he started to pull the quilt from around me. I clutched it with any part of my body I could in an attempt to stop these actions from going any further but he was too irresistible. I let the quilt fall away and Seth got what he wanted. He retained my arms above my head and there was another hour in which we thrived.

"Seth, Seattle." I simply said and he broke away an hour later and rolled onto his back beside me. He turned his head to me, panting.

"You are so amazing, you know that right?" He complimented, teasingly. I grinned back at him and rewrapped the piece of quilt back around me. I got off the bed and headed to my bag on the desk.

"You know…you really don't need that quilt on…it's only me in the room with you." He said, cheekily with a grin. It was obvious what he wanted. I smiled back and dropped it, tempting him further. I could see the yearning in his eyes, yearning to get me back on the bed as I peeped over my shoulder to see his mouth half open and his eyes moving frantically in their sockets.

I pulled it back up after a few minutes of solid staring. He still didn't snap out of it by the time I left the room a few more minutes later. I went to change and wash in the bathroom. I heard a great satisfied sigh when I left the room.

Seth was dressing reluctantly, when I got back and I smiled at him. He scowled playfully at me and he walked over to me, still without a shirt on.

"You know, I can have you out of those clothes in an instant." He boasted, moving to the buttons on my shirt. I had to grab his hands at this point or else we weren't going to get anywhere. Never mind the beast in me, I awoke something in him that obviously wasn't afraid of the confidence he now possessed.

"Seth." I simply said, smirking when he pouted.

"Fine." He said childishly and stuck his tongue out at me. I chuckled at his immaturity and then went to go make the bed.

I was relatively pleased, as was he, that it was a nice sunny day since we both had sleeveless shirts that exposed skin. Seth had settled a plain white wife-beater that tightly stretched across his torso, leaving nothing for the imagination to fill in. I think he did it on purpose just to taunt me and the little smirk I caught when he saw I was ogling had me thinking that my suspicions were correct. He slipped into some green cargo shorts and a pair of white Nike's. He looked quite sexy actually. I chose a purple shirt with just an inch of sleeve on the shoulders and a pair of white three-quarter Khaki shorts and some purple plimsolls with white laces.

"You owe me some new Pjs, by the way." I notified him as I snatched up the torn pieces and chucked them in the bin. He smiled, smugly.

"I was…impatient, I guess. Don't worry, I'll get you some."

We walked down to the kitchen for breakfast. Sue had already gone to a council meeting – they have them everyday now.

Leah was awake, though. She was at the table eating a bowl of cereal while reading a magazine. She didn't look up when we entered the room.

"Morning," She mumbled, a huge grin erupting across her face. "You guys have fun this morning? Nah, can't be a fun as last night sounded." She rose from her chair, still grinning, and left the kitchen with her cereal and magazine in hand.

I blushed, ferociously and we laughed to ourselves, silently. Of course she heard, she has sensitive hearing – they all do.

"Sorry about her, it'll be better when we have our own place. Trust me. What would you like to eat?" He asked, rummaging through the fridge, "Toast, Cereal? Omelette, pancakes?"

"Um…well, what are you having?" I asked, unsure but also unable to come up with an answer as what he said circulated in my head – _When we get our own place... _I loved the sound of that.

"Pancakes, I think." he replied, thoughtfully as he bent over, looking into the fridge and scratching his head as if it was one of the most hardest decisions he's ever made. I stifled a chuckle.

"I'll have that then."

"Alrighty!" he nearly shouted in excitement of the prospect of food and got to work on the batter. I tried to help but I down right ordered me to just sit at the table and watch.

I watched Seth cook; he was quite good, especially at flipping a pancake. He did admit that he was hopeless when it comes to anything that took longer than half an hour to prepare and make because of his impatience. He bragged that he made a smashing curry though. He didn't know before I told him that curry was one of my favourite dishes.

We sat at the table to eat and I've never known of so many toppings going on one pancake before. Here's me with a thin, _healthy_, layer of treacle and then there was Seth who was currently sprinkling chocolate shavings on to his pancake that was already topped with syrup, whipped cream and lemon juice. I gawked at him, slightly disgusted.

"What?" He asked, innocently.

"What do you mean, 'what'? I'm putting you on a healthy diet program, starting tomorrow!" I vowed, watching him stuff a large mouthful of cream topped pancake into his trap, grimacing in more disgust. He looked up at me, alarmed.

"Good luck with that. The healthiest thing he's ever eaten was a piece of carrot and even then he didn't keep it down." Leah said, washing her bowl out and replacing it in the cupboard. I didn't hear her come in. I smiled and shook my head at Seth.

"A little exaggeration, don't you think Leah?" Seth complained, frowning. She just shrugged.

"You guys are off to Seattle today, right? Getting anything special?" She spoke mostly to me, even if there was an off chance that the heavenly savage beside me was listening.

"Um, yeah. I'm buying a car. My first, I guess." I replied, joining her at the sink.

"Anything in mind?"

"Nope, no idea."

"Well, have fun." The grin on her face reappeared. Seth rolled his eyes at her.

"You can come if you like?"

Behind us, Seth choked on the piece of pancake he was swallowing at that very moment.

"No thanks, I'm busy." She smiled apologetically, "Thanks, though."

On that note, she left the room, the smile still bright on her face.

We left the house at nine thirty. The train took an hour from Port Angeles to Seattle and I hate trains. Seth had offered to drive us here but that would have meant driving home apart and I wasn't having that.

The walk around Seattle was refreshing after the train. We strolled around the gardens, hand in hand and Seth even bought me an ice cream. The weather was spectacular and I couldn't have picked a better guy to come to Seattle with on a day like this. We sat in the gardens for most of the morning and then I decided it was time to search for a car.

Many car dealers weren't trustworthy in Seth's eyes. He'd asked them some weird question like, 'Where do you get your supply from?' and 'How much profit do you make?' as if he was an FBI agent investigating a case of dodgy car dealings or something. When we walked out of our fifth car garage, he simply said,

"I want you to get the best car possible. Not a car that will end up costing you more than it did in the first place because of the darn thing breaking down and it having dodgy car parts, okay!" His voice rose in pitch as he got to the end and he seemed to seriously believe what was coming out of his mouth. I hardy caught a word of it but I wasn't going to ask him to repeat it so I simply nodded, quickly.

We gave up after an hour or so because Seth was hungry. It was a good job too as he was getting uncontrollable. We just freaked out our seventh car salesman.

We went to an open bar with an all you can eat buffet. With Seth in the room, maybe that wasn't such a good idea. He nearly cleared them out and we got some disgusted and some quite angry glares as we exited the bar.

"What, I was hungry. Sue me!" He retorted. I laughed at him.

We were strolling along the high street, looking for more car dealers. People were in no hurry; they were enjoying the rare sunshine. Elderly people were shopping for fruit and vegetables, some popping into charity and antique shops for heirlooms and keepsakes. Single mothers were buying school uniforms for the new semester.

Seattle High Street was a very busy road; trucks, Lorries, cars and bikes rushed by. It wasn't like the sidewalk – calm and serene. It was chaos and mad – two sides of opposition. Like my head.

The lake in Seattle Park was vast and very abysmal. I took a mental note not to get too close, just in case I fall in. Seth seemed to be on the same wave length and he held me closer and tighter. I smiled to myself and felt kind of embarrassed think that he wouldn't have put it past me. We strolled along it, leaving plenty of space between me and the lake, though Seth would have been the first one to fall in. He would surely drag me down with him though.

"Today is amazing." I said, awed as I looked on at a couple of swans caressing each others heads with their own. I smiled, happily.

We sat on the warm, verdant grass beside the lake, cuddling. He lay with his hands propping him up. I rested my head on his chest, snugly. I was so comfortable and content that I just wanted to stay here for the rest of the day. I knew I shouldn't but I just don't know how I'm going to leave this place.

"Definitely." Seth agreed, kissing my forehead. I smiled up at him and he pecked me lightly on the lips. I shook my head at him and seized it, making him kiss me for that little bit longer. He smiled quirkily. I grinned back.

"I love this place. There's something about it that makes me happy." I told him, gleefully. He nodded in agreement.

"Maybe it the company you chose to be with." he mused, teasingly. I chuckled.

"Maybe," was all I said. I stared across the lake, shimmering under the beaming sunlight. It was like a mirage, an utterly beautiful mirage.

"I'm really glad you asked me to come today." Seth said, thankfully. I smiled up at him.

"It was you who tried to convince me this morning not to come today." I reminded him, amused. He chuckled, remembering. He smiled wider at the memory.

"True. We should do it again sometime." he suggested. I raised an eyebrow.

"What? Today or last night and today?" I asked, suspiciously. He grinned from ear to ear which made me more suspicious of what he was thinking about.

He thought about his answer before he replied. I waited, curiously. He took a little deep breath. "Maybe…just last night." he said finally. I laughed at him, gawping widely. I couldn't believe he's just said that.

"Oh, really?" I said, devilishly. He smirked and kissed me. I shook my head at him, disbelieving. "Is that all you think about?"

He shrugged. "I'm a guy, what else do you expect me to think about?" he asked, chuckling. I shook my head again with my eyes narrow. He chuckled at my expression. "Are you saying no then?"

"I'm…not saying no. Maybe, but only if you're a good boy." I teased. He raised his eyebrows.

"I'll be on my utmost best, best behaviour then." he promised. I laughed.

"I figured. That is all you think about." I said and he shrugged, not denying it again. I sighed in contentment.

"It was amazing though. How can you not want to do that again?" he asked, sceptically. I raised my eyebrows, knowing exactly what he meant, though he didn't see.

"You know sometimes, you can be such a…guy!" I noticed, shaking my head. He chuckle once.

"How can I not be with such a beautiful, amazing, overly-smart-for-your-own-good girlfriend to be with?" He asked, dubiously. I flushed bright red and hid my face from him. The couple that was walking past us, smiled in awe at his words. They were surely in their 50s. Definitely been together for a while and thought that his words were romantic. Of course I would find that controversial.

"Shut up, you're embarrassing me!" I whispered, scoldingly. Seth simply laughed and clutched my chin, raising it so that he could kiss me. I soon went back to hiding my cheeks from him.

"Why don't you like compliments?" he asked suddenly, confused. "I mean, compliments are…well, compliments! People are supposed to like compliments, to feel flattered by them. Not dismiss them or just not like them."

I shrugged. "I just don't like them. I don't know why. It's just…well, in my life people have paid me compliments just to get what they want, whether it is compliments of their own or money or something I owned. It's not that I don't like them, I'm just careful when people do pay me them." I explained and he nodded, thoughtfully.

"Do you think I want something from you?" he asked, interestedly.

"Yes and I know what you want. It's obvious what you want." I chuckled. He joined in and squeezed me tighter. We hugged for a few more minutes before I looked at the big clock on the town hall. I sighed and lifted my head off his chest. He sat up with me. "We should go. It is half past two and we still haven't found a car."

He sighed too. "Yeah, you're right as always. I swear you really are too smart for your own good!" he added, chuckling. I chuckled too, getting to my feet and stretching. He kissed the small of my back when my stretching arms lifted my top, exposing it. I smiled and kissed him for a few seconds. He let go of me but one hand and we strolled back in to action on the vast high street, searching for car dealers.

"And be nicer to them." I ordered, frowning. He rolled his eyes and we entered our seventh car dealer.

We passed a little unique clothes store and who I saw in the shop window surprised me a little seen as though she was supposed to be on her way to a meadow with a certain vampire boyfriend.

Bella, Jacob and the Cullens were trying on clothes and lounging in the back. She stood in front of a body length mirror with Alice and Rosalie on her flanks and Esme at her rear, twirling her. Nessie stood at the front of her enjoying the frilly bottom brush across her face while Bella twirled. Emmett, Jasper, Edward, Jacob and Carlisle were in the back lounging on the couches, looking utterly bored. Of course, they were all much disguised from the sun, especially at its intensity. The girls wore lengthy gloves that stretched all the way up past their elbows with extra long boots that stretched right up to their thighs. The guys wore scarves, even though it was quite warm out. I nudged Seth and pointed in the shop window. Just at that moment, they all turned to us.

We entered the shop and smiled at everyone. I turned to Bella and raised my eyebrows.

"Everyone who was supposed to be in a meadow today raise your hand." I commanded, sarcastically.

Two people in the room raised their hand, timidly, knowing that they were found out.

"In our defence, it's not our fault; it is Alice and Rose's faults. They wanted a shopping dummy." Bella said, glumly. She did look rather stunning; thanks to the all but professional stylists she had around her. Alice had forced a blue silk dress on her and she didn't look happy at all.

"Sorry Izzie, we should have called you." Edward called from across the room. There was no one else in the shop. It wouldn't have surprised me if they had paid to have the shop to themselves.

"Don't worry about it. I've had a great time. Well, apart from the interrogation of car dealers and a clear out of an all-you-can-eat bar buffet. Not to mention a nose he broke because a guy hit on me." I frowned at Seth, who was leaning against a clothes rack.

"You cleared out a…Was it a big one?" Esme asked in disbelief. I nodded. "My god!" she chuckled.

"I would have done the same thing for Nessie. How bad was the break?" Jacob asked, interestedly.

"Quite bad. I think I shattered it." Seth answered smugly. Jacob laughed. I rolled my eyes at him and he shrugged.

"Why the hell were you interrogating car dealers?" Emmett asked, curiously.

"Oh well. He's very cautious and careful. He wanted to look in to every-single-one-of-the-seven-car-dealers-we-saw's backgrounds."

"Seven? Jesus Seth, there's being careful and then there's being over careful!" Edward chuckled.

"You should know." Bella mumbled absently to herself. He smiled at her and went back to being bored.

"Hey, Seth. You still owe me some Pjs. They'll do." I notified, pointing at some black cotton Pjs.

"What happened to your other Pjs?" Alice asked, curiously. A huge smile flashed across my face which was hard to wipe away. I took a very quick glance at Seth, as did he, however it didn't go unseen. "What?"

"It's nothing; I just need some new ones." I lied, still smiling. I'm extremely bad at keeping things to myself.

"Really." Edward said roughly and amused, from behind us. He was looking at Seth with one eyebrow raised and he was shaking his head, slowly. The sort of look a father would give his son when he did something wrong or did something that deserved congratulations even if it was something that others wouldn't particularly like.

"Seth, Seth, Seth." He closed his eyes and shook his head with a little smile on his face. "Could you make your thoughts PG, please? I really don't want to see Izzie that way."

Damn it, I forgot about him, he's probably seeing it all in his head. Great - first Leah and now Edward. I blushed.

"Someone tell me!" Bella shouted, impatiently. Edward composed himself and turned to her.

"It's nothing." He lied. Raising his eyebrow again and patting Seth's shoulder. He was looking at his feet with a smug smile on his face. Edward walked over to me.

"Anyyy-wayyy, I could come with you…to get your car. It'll be easier than his method…Unless you've actually found one…PG Seth." I was very grateful for the change of subject. Seth smiled again. In the corner, Bella was sulking.

"No, no. Please do." I replied quickly.

"Great! Let's go!" Emmett shouted, enthusiastically. All the guys got up with the same enthusiasm and headed for the door.

"Hey, I don't need all of you. Not that you're not welcome." I said, looking at them.

"Nonsense, we're sitting around here doing nothing. We might as well be useful." Carlisle said with a polite smile.

"Besides, you could manipulate them for their car expertise." Rosalie said, darkly. She smiled at me, I smiled back. "Of course, it would be better if I went if you're looking for car expertise but I'm pretty tied up here, sorry." She added, smugly.

"I don't mind." Bella piped up, hopefully. Rosalie shook her head. Bella went back to sulking.

"Alright, let's go."

Suddenly, my head felt light headed and I wobbled on my feet.

"Hey, are you okay?" Carlisle asked, clutching my elbow to steady me. Seth was at my side in a flash.

"Um…yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Just a little head rush. Come on." I replied. I did feel pretty tired from today but we hardly did any walking. Or maybe we have.

They all gave me doubtful looks as I turned to the door.

"What? Come on if you're coming."

"Take it easy okay?" Esme ordered, pleadingly. I nodded solemnly

"Bye-bye, auntie Izzie!" Nessie shouted over from Bella. I smiled and left the shop.

It took approximately fifteen minutes to find a legitimate car dealer. He got his stock from at top end supplier and he was a genuinely good man with a wife and four daughters; or so Edward told me. I chuckled once at the random information.

"Hello, what can I do for you today, young lady?" the shop clerk asked, politely.

"Um, I'm not quite sure yet." I answered, honestly.

"Well, I can see you are in excellent company and I'm sure you'll make the right choice. Please. Don't hesitate to call for assistance." He smiled and went to assist a single Dad with five children that all seemed to be under the age of five - Poor guy.

"So, what do you think?" I asked, looking around the show room.

"There's a ford over there." Jasper said, pointing to a grey pickup truck to the east.

"We have enough trucks in the family. Besides, grey?" I asked, sceptically.

"What about this one? Rose could always give it a makeover for you." Emmett promised.

He was pointing at a navy blue Citroen C4. I raised my eyebrows at him in possible approval and walked over to it. $6395; that was a thousand dollars under my budget and it seemed to be in tip top shape.

"It's pretty decent, brand new. I think you'll like it." Edward said, stroking the paint job. "Like Em said, Rose could always give it a once over."

"Thanks but I kinda like the colour."

"Have we made decision?" The clerk asked when we waved him over. I looked at Seth, hopefully. He nodded encouragingly. I guess he liked the car, too.

"Er, yeah. I think so."

"Alrighty then. If you'll just follow me to sign the paper work and then you can be on your way, okay?" he gestured to his office and I rolled my eyes at Seth. Paper work - I hate paper work. He knew what I was getting at. He smiled.

We drove away in half an hour. The interior was beautiful - white leather with mahogany dash boards. The car itself ran smoothly; I could hardy hear the engine.

It was only me and Seth in my car since Edward drove us down here in his Volvo. He, naturally, beat us back although I wasn't racing.

"Hey Izzie, did you get your car?" Alice called over from Bella. She was just finishing, pinning her dress. I nodded.

"What she got?" Rosalie asked, excitedly. She must love cars.

"C4. Navy." Edward answered. If I didn't know what he was talking about then that would have totally blagged me. She understood perfectly.

"Nice." She replied, nodding at me.

"Yeah, we followed you for a while. You're quite a good driver, Izzie." Carlisle complimented.

"Thanks, Carlisle. That's the first time I've been behind a wheel since my test last November so that's cool to know." I thanked.

"Now you tell me." Seth moaned.

"If I crash, then you could just walk away, I couldn't."

"That's my point." He retorted.

There was long pause and I could here someone's foot tapping. It seems Bella is still sulking.

"Well, we're going now. We've finished shopping." Alice broke the silence.

"Finally." Emmett cheered, only to be sorry. Alice scowled at him.

"Oh, okay. I guess we're done too, Seth."

"Are you going home or are you at La Push?" Bella asked, absently. She was staring at the bags on the back couches. They were full of clothes – probably all hers.

"The guys are gonna wanna see your new ride, Izzie. You know how impatient they can be." Seth said from beside me.

"Right, La Push it is then." I declared, "See you guys another time. Bye Esme. Nessie." I shouted over my shoulder.

"Why do Esme and Nessie get special byes?" Emmett asked, jealous.

I turned to face him at the door and grinned at him, "Because, Esme and Nessie are the best." I said in a voice that indicated that it should be an obvious reason why. They stuck the tip of their tiny tongues out at him and smiled at me.

"Bye dear." She replied.

"Bye-bye, love you!" Nessie shouted, running up to me and hugging my leg. I bent down and kissed her and then left the shop.

It was a short ride home. My speed limit was even faster than Seth's – totally superior to Bella's old rundown 'antique' as she likes to call it. My new car must have reached over 90 mph, along the motorway. I think Seth was slightly on the edge of his seat.

Although we were going quite fast, Edward's Volvo and Emmett's Jeep zoomed past us. They must have been doing double of what we were.

Everyone was waiting for us at Seth's house. They saw us pull up. I got a lot of 'wow's and 'nice's from my admirers. Although, Leah was, I think, the most excited.

"Awesome, it looks ace!" She complimented, kneeling down at the bumper.

"What do you know – you hate cars!" Paul snorted from behind her. He smiled tentative at me and my return smile was that of forgiveness.

"Just because I don't drive them, doesn't mean that I hate them or don't know anything about them." She answered, defensively. He was about to retort nastily but he thought better of it when I cleared my throat aggressively and scowled at him, slightly. He made his answer more kosher.

"Right…I knew that." He said, turning to head back into the house. I nodded at his back, triumphant and Leah smiled thankfully at me.

Just at that moment, Emily called us in for dinner. That, too, was more kosher than last time. Since the guys eat a lot of carbohydrates and proteins. Emily cooked them some pasta – a lot of it. The wolves had various different cooked meats with theirs. Instead of that, I had mayo pasta with a side salad. Despite their usual diet, they said it looked quite nice. _There's time to convert them after all_, I thought sinisterly to myself.

After dinner, we watched some TV – Resident Evil 3, in fact – in the cramped living room, although, it was kinda cosy after a while.

Sue came home around five o'clock. She looked quite tired.

"Oh, Sue! Emily and I saved you some pasta, it's in the fridge." I said, politely from Seth's lap.

"You mean there's some left?" She asked in mock disbelief. She chuckled to herself on the way to the kitchen, "Thanks girls!"

There wasn't much on after the film so we all decided to go to the beach. It was still quite sunny out and it seemed a shame to waste it. They all wanted to go swimming so I picked up my swimming gear from the house. No one was in so I figured that Charlie was doing overtime and Bella was at the Cullen's house. Seth and the others were surprised to see how equipped I was – quality swimsuit, goggles and a nose piece. The only thing I didn't have was one of them silly hats – if you could call it a hat. Embry asked for the whole group – "Why?"

I smiled to myself, a little smug, "I'm Phoenix's state swimming Champion, and I have to be equipped. In fact, I have to go defend it back in Phoenix next year."

They simply gawked at me even Seth. I thought I told him.

"You're joking." Quil said, flatly, very surprised. I shook my head.

"Give you a race!" Seth challenged.

"No fair, you're a super being." I objected.

"So? Scared of the challenge?"

I scowled at him and sighed, "Which swim? Doggy paddle?" I mocked, heading to water's edge. There was a big 'ooooooooo' from behind me and I turned, smiled an open-mouth smirk and waited for my answer.

Seth looked at me, scowling. (Playfully, obviously.) I could see the smile breaking through. "Funny. Real funny. Backstroke." He challenged again, joining me at the water.

"You realise that that's my speciality, right?" I notified him.

He shrugged, indifferently, "Okay. You're gonna need all the help you can get." He grinned at me.

"Bring it."

We took our places and the whistle blew.

I forgot my surroundings and only the water mattered. I drowned the sound of the cheers coming from the shore – some for Seth, some for me – with the rush of water in my ears. Next to music, swimming was definitely my other passion. It didn't matter if I didn't or even could win. I was swimming the best I ever have with the best opponent I could have wished for.

But to my surprise, I was winning or from what I could tell. I crossed the finish line and there was a massive cheer. I laid flat on my back across the sand, panting. A rush of faces appeared above me, smiling down at me. I smiled back.

"You beat a werewolf!" Quil pointed out, gripping my hands and pulling me, gently, to my feet.

I laughed at Seth, triumphantly, as he walked up to me with a huge grin on his face.

"I almost had you but well done. You are definitely a champ!" He complimented, pulling me into one of his body breaking (metaphorically only) hugs and kissed my ear.

"I've never swam so fast!" I breathed and double over, clutching my side. I took a deep breath, "Who is next?"

"Don't you wanna rest?"

"No. I've swam five races like that in a row and it was twice the distance each way. That was nothing. Who is next?"

We spent a couple of hours on the beach, racing, sunbathing until the sun disappeared, and building sand castles. The wolves built a whole castle with a mote and everything! I participated in around 8 races, three of which I lost against Leah. Those three races were the best apart from Seth's race. They were all quite close. She won by centimetres. They had all warned me that she was the fastest of them all.

Everyone left the beach at around eight thirty. They were tired just like me.

Only Seth and I remained. We sat on a rock at the western part of First Beach, overlooking the ocean. I rested my tired body on Seth's lap and laid my head on his shoulder. We watched, silently, as the red, yellow and violet light streams in the sky vanished with the setting sun.

The night drew in and the shadows became cooler. The heat from Seth's body was soothing and his breathing calmed me. I could feel my eyelids fail me and a hazy dream filled my head.

The setting day vanished from my view and was replaced with an all-too-familiar scene of the snowy forest. Although I could still feel his hand chaffing against my arm, I knew Seth wasn't here with me. I could still smell his honey scent and hear his breathing in the muddled background.

The three vampires still stood before me, in exactly the same position as I woke from them last - hands stretching before me, beckoning me, wanting and needing.

My feet took an involuntary step forwards. They started to chant something – everything. It started inaudible but it began to become clearer.

Two children, no older than 15-16, stepped forwards on either side of the trio. They, too, were chanting. They looked angelic, beautiful - a boy and a girl.

The words were clear as day and I could hear an echo somewhere, where from I have no idea. The rubbing on my arm became faster, more soothing, anxiously so. I ignored it and concentrated on their words.

"_We are the Volturi and you belong with us,_

_We are the Volturi and you will come to us,_

_We are the Volturi and you will obey! _

_We are the Volturi and you belong with us, _

_We are the Volturi and you will be one of us,_

_We are the Volturi and __shall get you, Alyssa May Swan!"_

Over and over, they chanted this. Each time the words became more aggressive and commanding. It also seemed like it was being echoed off each wall of my mind. Who was that?

I woke with a gasp. The sound of the ocean flooded my ears and I closed my eyes with relief.

"Baby? Baby, why were you saying that?" Seth asked, anxiously. I looked up at him, he was horror struck. I know where the echo came from – me. "Are you dreaming about the Volturi? Why?" He shook my shoulders lightly, demanding an answer.

I couldn't understand his pained face, surely I told him this. I can't remember if I had or not. He took me off his lap and placed me on the rock so he could get a proper look at me.

"How long? How long have you been dreaming of them? You need to tell me, please." He pleaded.

"Why? What's wrong? I don't understand. They're just dreams, Seth." I replied. He shook his head.

"We need to talk to the Cullens, come on!"

He dragged me to my car. He helped me in the passenger seat and he drove like a maniac, in the dark, up to the Cullen's house.

"Seth! Seth, you need to calm down or let me drive. Slow down!" I screamed. "You need to tell me what's wrong!"

"No, _you_ need to tell _me_ what's wrong! Everything! Especially the dream - you need to tell me about the dream." He shouted. His voice shouting like this, made it hard to think. What the hell was going on? Why had these Volturi people, scare him so much?

We screeched to a stop in front of the Cullen's house. Our sudden and loud arrival had them anxiously alert. Had they been in this situation before? Every single one of them came out to greet us, hastily. Their expressions were anxious and alarmed.

"What? What is it?" Carlisle asked, calmly.

"Izzie, what's wrong?" Bella shouted, frightened. "Why does Seth look like he's seen a ghost?"

"I don't know! He won't tell me!" I shouted, tears filling my eyes. I've never seen him act like this. I hated it. It was so different to his usual happy-go-lucky personality.

"Come inside, my dear." Esme said, grabbing me around the shoulders and leading me inside. I never even realised I was trembling until she shushed me. She set me on the couch in the living room and I fell silent. Nessie crawled to me from the other end of the couch and nestled her head into my neck and soothing my face with her hand, though there was no picture. I held her closely, like she was what kept me in this realm, preventing me from venturing into thoughts of what was going on and the Volturi people

They all followed in and they looked anxiously between me and Seth. Edward came running down the stairs to join the group. He let out a low snarl and gasped at me.

"What!" Bella screeched.

"Izzie is dreaming about the Volturi! That's what's wrong!" Seth shouted. Edward's gasp was echoed and every pair of eyes in the room found me. Edward strode to me, ushered Renesmee away and clutched me lightly around the tops of my arms. I looked away from his penetrating gaze.

"Tell me." He said, softly. I looked at him and I sighed.

"You are all over reacting here!" I complained.

"We'll be the judge of that. Just tell us about the dream, please?" Edward asked.

"Let us help you." Esme soothed.

They all looked at me, demandingly. I was quiet for a few minutes and then I took a deep breath. I drove into my tale – retelling once again the unusual dream that has occurred in my sleeping here in Forks. Faces grew more worried as I went on. The snowy forest, the three vampires, the two children vampires, the chant, Seth saving me, Ollie saving me, even vampire Ollie – they were all mentioned. A few faces furrowed into confusion at the sound of his name. One face fell in sadness and another, Bella's, opened in horror.

"You're dreaming about Ollie again. Oh, Izzie! I thought you we're past it!" Bella moaned. I hung my head, tears filling my eyes again. Esme soothed my shoulders.

"Who is this Ollie? And what's all this about him being a vampire; I've never heard of him before." Emmett asked.

"Neither have I, however please Bella, tell us about Ollie." Carlisle asked, glancing at me.

Bella dove into that story. Once again, faces in the room furrowed in pain and sadness. They all glanced occasionally at me. A few gasps were exhaled from their mouths at parts like the injury list and I winced every time she mentioned him hitting each of the cars as if she was stabbing my heart with a tears in my eyes spilled over as she progressed. It hurt more, a lot more when another person was telling the tale. I put my hand over my mouth to stop the sobs from escaping and closed my eyes. I wanted her to stop; I wanted her to stop saying his name.

"Shut up. Shut up! Shut up, shut up, shut up! SHUT UP, BELLA!" I clapped my hands to my ears and ran to the window. I felt physically sick and the sobs were getting uncontrollable. I sank to my knees near the door and fell silent as I rocked back and forth. I could feel myself shaking and I couldn't stop it.

I didn't want to think of the faces behind me. They, too, were silent so it startled me when a pair of cold hands lifted me from the ground by my waist.

"Come now, calm down. There will be no more talk of him, I promise. Please, calm yourself." Esme cuddled me, making me feel secure. I felt safe in her arms. She hugged me for a moment so I could master my shaking. I was right to not think about the faces behind me. They were so sad and contrite. "Come, sit."

I nodded weakly and returned to the couch. Bella and even the others were on the verge of would-be tears and breathing in the room was erratic. I couldn't bear to look at Bella. She had hurt me and hurt me bad. Once again, Nessie manoeuvred her way up near my neck and I knew she was set in staying there this time.

"Now, is there anymore to this dream or is that it?" Esme asked, softly, taking charge, thankfully.

"No. I think that's it." I answered weakly.

"Okay, so the question is why. Why would they come? What's the purpose of the chant?" Carlisle asked, wonderingly. He looked at me. I shrugged once and shook my head.

"Alice hadn't you seen that the Volturi would be coming soon. Maybe this is the reason for their visit." Edward mused. She shrugged.

"That's in quite a few months though, Edward. It's possible, I guess."

"Well that's something at least; we'll have time to prepare for whatever they want with Izzie." Rosalie said, thinking on the positive side. They all nodded in agreement.

"Could you keep an eye out anyway, for Izzie?" He asked, looking at me.

"Of course, I'll do anything for her." She promised.

"Thanks." My voice was no more than a whisper and I could hardly hear it.

"I'm more concerned about how they knew you're name, Izzie." Jasper mused, "They've never even met you." I shrugged. My eyelids drooped and I was halfway into unconsciousness.

"You should get some rest. Bella tells us Charlie is away for a couple of days. You can't stay at your house alone; do you have somewhere to stay? You're always welcome here, just like Bella was when she first met Edward." Esme said, kindly.

"Could I stay at yours again?" I asked Seth, he was still and thoughtful. He looked up when he realised I'd spoken.

"Hmmm? Yeah, yeah, of course you can." He smiled at me, remorsefully. Maybe because he knows he overreacted earlier.

"Then that's settled. You should take her to bed before she passes out, Seth." Esme ordered. He nodded.

"It'll be the third time today." I notified. They looked at me worriedly.

"All the more reason to get some rest, you look shattered."

"Hey, she won me in a swimming race today, she deserves to be shattered." He smiled at me.

"Well done, Izzie - Beating a werewolf." Edward congratulated.

"As regards to the Volturi, I say we wait and take it as it comes. We know now and there's nothing we can really do. Agreed?" Carlisle asked, calmly. They all nodded and got to their feet. I got up, too, only to flop back down again. I clutched my head and gasped. My stomach felt queasy.

"Seth, you need to take her, now. Carry her." Bella said, holding her hand on my forehead.

"Do you know you're burning up?" I shrugged.

"It's been a long day, Bella. I just need rest. I'll be fine in the morning."

She nodded, "Listen, I'm…"

"No don't. I know." My voice faded and my head began to as well. I felt myself drop on to the pillow cushion on the sofa and then it became as black as the night.

* * *

**There is it!**

**The Volturi are after Izzie! What they gonna do? Unfortunately, more trouble is on its way before the Volturi. I wonder what?**

**Tell me what you think! **

**Review, review, review!**

**If i get _six_ reviews from this chapter, i will update with a surprise that will knock your socks off! :D**

**love,**

**MrsWolfPack x**

* * *


	10. Test

**So...**

**I have the reviews!**

**You guys are amazing! I find it incredible that my fave reviewer, Blonde Pickle Mule, has the ability to read and review my cha[ters within five or ten minutes after i post them. It's crazy! But i love it! :D**

**As promised, there is the knock-your-socks-off surprise in this chapter. I guess you'd get that from the title :D**

**This has to be my longest chapter! It's fourteen pages on Open Office and that in size 11! It has over 10,000 words, people! *cyber high five* :D**

**I know that you guys are eager to read on so i won't keep you :D **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. STEPHANIE MEYER DOES. I'M JUST BORROWING HER CAHARCTERS AND INTERACTING THEM WITH MY OWN =) **

**I hope you enjoy...**

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**Surprise! And A Half**

* * *

I was disorientated when I woke up in the morning. I didn't know where I was or when it was. It looked very bright outside. The clouds rolled over the sun but patches in a cloud exposed it. The birds sang and there was a light breeze beside me.

When I opened my eyes, a familiar face was looking back at me, smiling. Seth lay next to me with his arms around me that didn't show any sign of letting go. He smiled wider at my content sigh but then I remembered what happened the night previously and I gasped. Instinctively, Seth's arms tightened around me.

"What happened? Where am I?" I asked, panicked.

"Shh. You're okay, Sweetheart. I'll never let anything happen to you, you know that." he comforted me in my ear, his breath on my neck helping his cause and I could feel myself relax into him. Smiling, he pulled back, gazing at me for a couple of minutes before saying, "We're in your room. Don't worry, Charlie knows I'm in here. You collapsed last night. I'm guessing the whole thing with the Volturi just took its toll on you...I'm sorry I overreacted, I just...nothing good has ever come from their involvement and I hate the thought of you in danger."

I placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. He smiled, kissing my finger before removing it while still fiddling with my fingers, lazily and waiting for me to speak, "It's okay, Seth. I know You're protective and want me safe and I love you for it, really. I;m sure between you, the guys and the Cullens, I will be safe. Safer than anyone else in the world."

"You bet on it." he agreed, pulling down on his chest. I smiled, snuggling closer to his warmth as we just lay beneath my covers in comfortable silence. Of course, that was until Seth's stomach growled like the engine of a huge Hummer vehicle you'd expect Emmett to drive. I giggled, looking up at his sheepish, innocent face as he rubbed his tummy with his free hand. "You think it may be breakfast time yet?"

"Your stomach seems to think so." I chuckled, kissing his chest lightly before sitting up. I glanced at the clock. 7:10am. Charlie doesn't leave for work until 7:30 so he must be up. I looked back at Seth to see him watching me with his hands linked behind his head. I smiled, shyly. "What?"

"Huh?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?" I asked, embarrassed. He smiled and sat up, stroking my cheek with the back of his hand.

"You look beautiful in the mornings, well, all day, but especially in the mornings." he murmured, grinning at my blush. "I could get used to waking up with you too."

I smiled at that. I, too, loved waking up in his arms this morning. "Me too, Baby." I replied, tenderly. He smiled wider. Then of course, his stomach chose this prime, tender moment to interrupt with its growling and we both laughed. I patted his belly. "Come on, Big Guy, let's get some food in you."

"Yes, please." Seth said in an Oliver Twist sort of way. I laughed, climbing out of bed and I heard a light groan from his throat. I smiled, glancing down at myself to see myself in only underwear. I suppose he couldn't be bothered to redress me in pyjamas last night then?

"Down boy, my father is on the premises." I warned and he stalked towards me, seductively, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me flush to his body. I gasped and he smirked before whispering in my ear,

"I know...but I wish to god that he wasn't."

At that, my heart accelerated and I pulled away before things could escalate passed the point where I cared whether or not my father was in the next room. I took a deep breath and went to my closet, pulling out a pair on black skinny jeans and a plain green cotton top before slipping them on. Out the corner of my eyes, I could see Seth watching me and the obvious disappointment creep on his face as I covered my body. I smirked, snatching up his cutt offs and throwing them at his chest. He caught them absently.

"Get dressed and I'll go start breakfast." I ordered, slipping out my bedroom door to see Charlie coming down the stairs. He smiled over at me.

"Morning, Izzie." he called, cheerfully but I could sense an underlining of concern. I smiled at him, reassuringly as I hugged him around his waist. "How are you this morning?"

I sighed, letting go of him and leading the way into the kitchen. "I'm fine, Dad. I was just run down last night. I'm okay, I promise." I told him. He nodded but still looked slightly concerned. "Really, Dad."

"Morning, Chief." Seth greeted as he walked into the kitchen. He smiled, warmly at him and my heart swelled at the sight. My Dad liked my boyfriend, what more could I need? He kissed me on the cheek before heading to the fridge and pulling out a jug of freshly squeezed orange juice I'd made a couple of days ago and pouring three glasses. Dad and I thanked him as we took a sip before I started to breakfast.

Because I knew that I had Seth, the bottomless pit, to feed, I made more than I usually did. I placed a tower of pancakes, bacon and eggs, omelette and fresh fruit in the middle of the table ten minutes later and we all dug in. We enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few minutes but then my father decided to strike a conversation.

"So what's on the agenda for the two of you today?" he asked, sipping his juice. I looked at Seth and he shrugged. I rolled my eyes. It's always up to me.

"Well, it's Sunday. I have some homework and laundry to do before we do anything else but I guess we'll just go down to La Push, if that's okay with you?" I directed that last bit at Seth. He smiled and nodded, sincerely. I smiled.

"I'm going fishing with Billy today so I'll be back a little later than normal." Charlie informed me. I smiled and nodded. He loves fishing. I have a whole freezer full of fish to get through still. We fell into more comfortable silence and I took the picture in front of me with more intensity. I loved it. I loved having breakfast with my Dad and my boyfriend on a sunny day like it was, so rarely, in Forks today. I loved that it felt right and comfortable. From what Bella told me, she never had this between Dad, Edward and herself. One because he was vampire and didn't eat but two because Dad just didn't like him much. I felt sorry for the fact that she's missed out on something so great.

Seth caught my gaze and smiled, widely at me, making my heart swoon as he grasped my hand, gently beneath the table. I squeezed his hand and his smile widened.

After breakfast, Dad had to head straight off to the station, leaving me and Seth alone. I found this a perfect opportunity to load the washer up with laundry and give the kitchen counters a once over as Seth lounged on the couch, watching my Dad's TV. Every so often, I heard him shouting in encouragement or disbelief at the game he was watching and it made me chuckle every time. He was just as bad as Charlie when it came to baseball. I, like Bella, have never seen its appeal. Never have; never will.

After cleaning the kitchen, I grabbed my school bag and went into the lounge, seeing Seth poised on the edge of his seat as if ready to jump up in celebration. Even though I was expecting it, it still made me jump when he shot up from his seat, shouting, "Homerun!" before flopping back down again with a wide grin on his face. It was then he noticed me and smiled sheepishly before beckoning me over. I sat in his lap with my Calculus book in hand and I solved math problems while he screamed at the TV. Not the best environment to concentrate but I managed. When the game finished, he turned the TV off and just watched me work for about half an hour before he spoke,

"You work way too much." he said, chuckling lightly. I shrugged. He smiled, burying his face into my neck, kissing lightly. "My busy little bee."

I chuckled. "That's me. I'm just about finished anyway." I informed him. He nodded.

"I love you." he murmured after a while. I smiled, leaning back into him more.

"I love you more." I replied. He chuckled, shaking his head.

"Not possible."

We sat there cuddling on the couch for a good few minutes. He stroked anywhere his hands could reach as he nuzzled my neck or cheek, lovingly. It reminded me how actual wolves act towards each other when they are in love. One would caress the other's neck or snout with their own and it always seemed like such an intimate, loving gesture every time I'd see it on TV. I snuggled up to his chest, my head resting on his shoulder as I took in his scene, so sweet.

After a couple more minutes, I pulled back smiling. He smiled back, kissing the tip of my nose. "How's about we get out of here? Go to La Push?" I suggested. He smiled and nodded, hoisting me up from the couch and carrying me bridal-style to my room so that we could retrieve our shoes. He pulled on his sneakers after sitting me on the bed before digging through my closet for a suitable pair for me. He came up with some purple converse high tops that matched my top and he slipped them on, not even giving me the chance to. He, again, reminded me of Prince Charming.

I noticed that he was being extra careful with me this morning and I think that last night really scared him. I know that he thought I could hold my own to an extent but this was the Volturi, a group of sadistic vampires and then, not to mention my collapsing last night too. This was just his way of making sure I was safe and secure and in a way, to ease his mind too because he just loved me that much, I knew. The truth was though, I was going to be fine and I told him as much. He agreed but never let up on his gentle actions as if I was made of the finest china glass. He was just making sure I was okay. Which I was.

The ride to La Push was made in comfortable silence. He held my hand as they rested in my lap. Every once in a while, he'd give mine a squeeze, reminding me of his presence. As if I could forget. We pulled up at his house some time later and Leah was out somewhere. Sue was in though and she greeted me with a sweet smile and a warm, welcoming hug.

"Hello, Dear." she greeted. I smiled.

"Hey, Ms Clearwater."

"Sue, please."

"Of course, Sue." I amended. She smiled.

"How was Seattle?" she asked, strolling into the kitchen with us on her trail. As soon as he saw them, Seth snatched up a muffin from the cooling rack and Sue slapped his arm with a wooden spoon. "Ladies, first!".

"Sorry...Muffin?" Seth asked, holding one out to me. I smiled and took it, thanking him before he went back to his.

"Seattle was nice. We were lucky it was sunny. We took a walk through the park and I found a car." I told her. She nodded, listening with interest. , of course, missed out the broken nose, interrogations and the buffet. She didn't need to hear that but by the luck on his face, I knew Seth was thinking about them all. I rolled my eyes at him and smiled at Sue.

"That's great, Dear. I'm glad you had a nice time." she said, genuinely. She was such a sweet woman. Losing Harry must have been hard on her. Poor soul. But then, she seems to have Charlie now. Hmm? I wonder.

"Mom, we're going to the beach. We'll be back later, okay?" Seth informed her, jumping down from the counter he was perched upon. She smiled and nodded, calling farewell as Seth lead me out the back door and towards the woods. I smiled when I realised I was going to see him in his wolf glory again. "Hold on a sec."

And with that, he disappeared behind a huge bush. I smiled and then frowned as a pair of cut offs and sneakers were launched at me. I snagged them and chuckled, holding on to them as Seth's wolf stepped from behind the bush and my breath caught. I've seen Seth in his wolf form three times and I never get over it. He was so beautiful. His sandy fur looked so luscious and soft. I just wanted to run my hair through it. I walked towards him, without an ounce of fear and stroked his nose. He whined, nudging my cheek. Chuckling, I scratched behind his ear.

The first time I did that had me in hysterics. His face contorted in pleasure as his head tilted towards my hand in a gesture that he liked it. He actually made something like a purr at the back of his throat. It was so adorable but what he did now was even better. He did what I'd stated before but this time, he flopped onto his back with his paws in the air, exposing his belly to me. I laughed, much like I had the first time and got on my knees.

Shaking my head, I chuckled, "You dirty old dog, Seth," as I tickled his belly. His leg twitched, making me laugh and shake my head again. "You're so adorable, Baby. I love it when You're in this form."

He whined again and got back up on all fours before inclining his head towards his back. I smiled, gathering his clothing back up and saddled his back. I clutched onto his fur, burying my face into his shoulder blade and I could feel the wind whipping around us as he ran through the woods and towards the beach. We arrived a few seconds later. He was so fast. I slid down from his back and waited until he was human before throwing him his clothes. He walked towards me, smiling brightly as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder, pulling me to snuggle into his side as we walked towards the edge of the trees.

"Hey! You're here!" Jacob called from a few feet away as we approached, smiling. He pulled me up into a big hug. "What was that about last night? You scared us half to death!"

I smiled sheepishly when he put me down. "I know. I'm sorry. I was just really tired, apparently. The Volturi thing didn't help." I explained. They nodded, seriously.

"Don't worry about them, okay? You're safe." Sam assured me. I smiled and nodded, thankfully.

"I know. Thank you." I replied. They just smiled.

"Pull up a blanket, Izzie. There's enough." Emily called from her own beside Rachel and Kim. I smiled, kissing Seth cheek before walking over.

"Hey, Girls." I greeted. They replied, collectively as I laid down next to Rachel.

We spent the rest of that day sunbathing and playing on the beach until it got too cold for us girls and we headed back to Jacob's house. There, us girls made dinner, as per usual, while the guys watched a football game this time, instead of a baseball game. Thankfully, now that my secret was out, I could eat my vegetarian dinner without qualm or confessions and we all snuggled up with our other halves in front of the TV while we all watched a soppy rom-com that us girls coaxed the guys into watching. I saw that Paul, Quil and Embry were falling asleep. Jacob and Jared was already asleep. Sam was paying Emily more attention than the movie. What was Seth doing? I'll tell you what he was doing. He was slipping his hands to places they ought not to be while in a room full of people. I sat on his lap with his right arm resting on my thigh and his left curled around my waist, so close to the side of my breast. I gave him a warning glance but he just gazed back, innocently. I scowled but watched the movie again. But his hands were ever moving and I had to physically retrain and move his hands before the others noticed. It was at this point that Seth decided to speak out.

"Hey, guys, we're going to go. Izzie needs to get home." he announced and I frowned., He's such a liar. Then he gave me a sly smile that had my heart racing and I think I blushed. Oh...right.

"Um...yeah, Seth's right. Let's go." I said, hopping up. I could see the girls give me knowing smiles but the guys were totally oblivious and smiled, genuinely.

"Alright, see ya. Take care, Izzie." Jared called. We waved and headed out back to the woods so that he could phase and run us...

"Which house?" I asked Seth as he stepped behind the bush, realising where we could be going. Charlie was home at my house. Sue was at home at his. He smirked, peeping from behind it. It sent my heart pounding.

"My house. Mom's at Charlie's tonight." he informed me before throwing me his clothes. I caught them and he stepped out, not wasting any time to get me on his back and race through the woods towards his house.

We arrived mere minutes later and he let me down. I tossed him his clothes and he phased back. He wrapped his arm around me, not realising that I was shivering slightly as he warmed me up and we walked through his kitchen door. Kissing my cheek, he went straight to the fridge and pulled out the ingredients to make sandwiches and two sodas. I watched as he made us both ham and cheese sandwiches before he lead me up the stairs to his room. He started the fire before flopping down on his couch, placing the soda on the little side table before holding his arms open for me. I smiled, walking over in the low light of the fireplace and curled up in his lap, snuggling my face into his neck.

"I like this." I murmured, gazing at the flickering flames. I heard him sigh, contentedly.

"Me too..." he trailed off as if there was a but. I waited but he didn't continue.

"But?" I prompted, fearful. He pulled back from me to look me in the eyes before smiling that same sly smile I saw at Jacob's house. I blushed, diverting my gaze as he shifted us so that he was hovering over me on the couch.

"But...i know something I'll like better..." he trailed off again, dipping his head into my neck to plant feather light kisses there. My breath caught. His touch always made my heart pound. It sent shivers of pleasure and desire through my entire body that I couldn't truly explain. He just did things to me.

After a couple of minutes, he picked me up bridal-style and took me to the bed. We went to bed later than I wanted that night...but what I got in return for my sacrifice was sooo much better and totally, utterly worth it.

A few days passed and I kept blanking out. We don't know why. Carlisel did some tests but there was nothing. Carlisle couldn't figure it out and ruled it down to a stomach bug and fatuge. Of course, after that, Seth was on the case, ordering me to relax and even going as far as to cook Charlie his dinner in the evenings while I relaxed in the living room. I just think it was ridiculous.

Yesterday evening though, it got a lot worse and I blanked out again but it just wasn't the same. Seth ran me to the Cullens' house to let Carlisle check me over though and he insisted that I'd stay there the night. Seth, of course, agreed but I didn't really have any say in the matter because I was unconscious.

The next morning, Bella lay next to me, looking very awake, as se was a vampire, and she was already dressed. She stroked my cheek soothingly and kissed my forehead. Nessie was curled into my side again on the other side. She was still fast asleep and she, at least, looked peaceful.

"What time is it?" I asked weakly. I tried to sit up but my body was so stiff.

"It's half twelve. You've been asleep almost 13 hours. How do you feel?" She asked softly.

"I'm not sure yet."

I succeeded this time; I rose from the pillow, with Bella supporting me slightly, and look around me. I was in an unfamiliar room; I'd never seen it before. There were windows on all the walls and some French doors just to the left of me. That was where the breeze was coming from; one of them was propped open.

I rested my head in my hands and took deep breaths.

"Maybe you should go back to sleep, you still don't look well." Bella suggested, feeling my forehead, "And you're still burning up. Maybe you should see a doctor."

"Don't over react, Bella." I said. "Where are we?"

"Oh, you're still at the Cullen's house, this is Edward's room, or it used to be before we moved out. I didn't want you to freak out if you saw Emmett or Alice prancing around in their rooms when you woke up. It would have probably freaked you out. This was my bed but, none of us sleep anymore and we just haven't gotten round to getting rid of it yet.."

"Cool. Where's Seth?" I asked. I really wanted to see his face.

"He went home for the night; he's actually on his way now." She added, "Are you getting up then?" She asked. I nodded. "Alright, I'll go get you some breakfast, okay? Or it'll be lunch now, I guess." I nodded again. Nessie stirred beside me.

"Is she usually asleep at this time in the day?" I asked curiously, stroking her cheek.

"No, she was up all night, worried about you." Bella explained.

"Sorry."

"No, it's her own fault. Just leave her." Bella ordered, getting off the bed and leaving the room.

I had to slip into my clothes from yesterday since I didn't have a change of clothes. Then I noticed a pair of jeans and a cotton top, conveniently laid out on the dresser so I changed into them.

I had to be careful walking down the stairs because I was still dazed by last night. I wasn't that careful because I stumbled on the last step. A cold pair of hands and a warm pair of hands caught me at the same time.

"Wow, careful." They said together. I looked up and stared into some butterscotch and brown eyes. Emmett and Seth stood before me, bright smiles on there faces.

"You look a little better, today." Emmett complimented, "If you go in the kitchen then you'll find you're lunch." He gave me one last smile and went through to the kitchen himself.

"Hey, are you okay, sweet?" Seth asked, cuddling me.

"I will with some food in my stomach, let's go."

We held hands going into the kitchen. They were all there; Bella was sat on the chair opposite my lunch. Seth had already had his breakfast so he had some lunch instead. Esme was at my right, being supportive as ever. I really didn't need it. Alice and Rosalie were washing up with Emmett and Jasper drying. Carlisle was at the kitchen counter reading the newspaper. On the back of it I noticed a homicide article. Looked like a 20 year old man, killed his wife and 4 month old baby girl while they slept. Seems he's getting two life sentences and the guy had cancer to boot. I chuckled to myself and went to sit down at the table.

"Morning dear, you gave us quite the scare last night." Esme said in a disciplinary voice.

"Sorry."

"Don't worry yourself, just eat and get some sugar in your bloodstream." She ordered.

"She is smelling a bit anaemic, isn't she?" Rosalie stated.

"You know what, there's nothing that can beat a vampire telling you smell in the morning!" I said sarcastically, laughing.

"Sorry." She repented with a chuckle. Emmett laughed.

"I see you haven't lost your touch of humour then?" Edward remarked. I shrugged and smelt the air around me – that was foolish.

The smell of omelette filled my nostrils and my stomach heaved.

"Excuse me!" I shouted already half way out the door. I raced to the bathroom and hardly made it to the toilet. I was aware of someone following me but I didn't know who. He held my hair for me and then there were other voices from outside the bathroom.

"What the hell?" I heard Emmett ask.

"She may have a bug or something, I'll give her the once over, if she wants." Carlisle said.

"Izzie, are you alright?" Bella called through the door.

"She's fine, Bella. Don't worry about it." Seth answered for me. "Are you alright, sweet?" He asked me. My second wave answered his question and I told him to go.

"Alright, she's not okay." Seth told the others, closing the door behind him.

"I'm fine, just go." I called. I felt that it was over and I got up to the sink. I rinsed my mouth out and splashed my face with water. My stomach felt awful and there were unusual cramps in my belly. I took a deep breath and left the bathroom. They were still there. They looked at me anxiously and I walked past them.

"I'm fine now. It's past really." I reassured, they still didn't buy it one bit.

"You seriously need to take it easy!" Bella directed.

**Two and a half months later...**

The cramps and the sickness still persisted but it did a good job of hiding it from Bella, Seth and the Cullens. Carlisle wasn't stupid but he kept an eye on me, without comment only sharing his hypothesises with Esme.

Renée was extremely late at the month deadline. If I wasn't in the situation I am now with Seth, I would have been extremely angry at her lateness. But I was thankful she hadn't gotten back as I would have to tell her the news that I wouldn't be coming home. Hers and Bella's prediction had been correct. Forks had grown on me and I wasn't going to let myself grow out of it, not now.

Charlie's house was growing on me, too. In fact, Charlie himself has been growing on me. Ever since I've been here, I can safely say that we have grown stronger and closer. He got back from the trip he had to LA. He hated the sun. I thought he was mad and so did Bella.

There had been no more talk of the Volturi, the dream or Ollie since the last time. I think they were frightened of making me upset again and possibly making me ill also. Ha! They can't make me feel any more ill than I already feel. But I was thankful anyway. That doesn't mean, though, that they haven't been keeping an eye out. Every now and then I would see Alice glass eyed, deep in her visions, looking out for me. Edward and Bella would always whisper in a corner. They were extremely worried. But I don't think I am now, I have an amazing and strong bunch of people who are prepared to catch a bullet for me and for that I was truly grateful.

My relationships with the Cullen's were going great, especially with Esme and Nessie. She could have been my best friend if I already didn't have one. She and Seth would fight over me some days so they could spend time with me. Esme was becoming more like my mother each day. Emmett was fun to have around. There wasn't any situation he'd find serious. I watched him play fight with Jasper one day and to me it looked like they weren't playing at all. I'd hate to see their non-playing fighting. Alice had played beautician on me and Bella again; despite our objections. Rosalie had spruced up me car. I said I liked the colour but she changed it anyway. It's now a sparkling light purple colour.

If I wasn't there to see it and know what was going on, I would have thought that Nessie was an alien. She must have grown at least a few tens of inches in the last two months and a half. She was so smart and intelligent, she could match me in a quiz any day since she reads a hell of a lot. I caught her one day reading an encyclopaedia and I actually thought she was weird. And she can play! She'd get me doing all sorts.

I've finally seen what the Cullens look like in the sunlight. They truly dazzled me and I was seeing spots of diamonds for the rest of the day. It was spectacular to watch and they seem to be cautious about it. I suppose it would look weird when a person who sparkles is walking in front of you, obstructing your vision with every stream of light shining off them. They could always pass it off as extremely sparkling foundation or at least Esme, Rose and Alice can, Nessie especially can seen as though she doesn't sparkle as much as the others. Maybe that was to do with the fact that she's only half vampire. Its tough breaks for the guys.

The wolves were as active as ever and they eat to the same extent. I asked them once where they put it all but they just laughed at me and said that it was all the running they do.

I finally beat Leah at a swimming race but it was so close and I was shattered again afterwards. They others couldn't believe it.

I was sick of the same old movies they were watching so I got them some new ones. Movies like I Am Legend, 28 days later, 28 weeks later, Shawn of the dead, Dawn of the dead and Land of the dead. They loved them all, naturally.

I was a judge at one of their eating contests. Jared, Paul, and Jacob all took part and I've never seen so much food get eaten so fast in my entire life. I blinked and missed it. Jacob won.

It was tradition now that every night Seth and I sit on the exact same rock we sat two and a half months ago and watch the sun set. For me those nights were the best part of the time I spent with him. Well, the second best. The first were the nights I slept at his house – enough said.

He took me running as he had promised. It is the most exhilarating thing you could possibly do in your life, especially at those speeds. There was nothing that could beat the warm air rushing past your face and the blurry visions of tree zooming past your eyes. It was amazing. Although, I was sick straight after that, Seth put it down for all the speed rather than me being ill.

I was still being sick. Mostly in the mornings and it had gotten worse as the months went on. I went to the doctors and she said it was down to an intestine infection. Carlisle wasn't sure. However, she gave me some antibiotics but that was in month one and she had said that it would clear up in a couple of weeks. But I wasn't just the sickness, I was getting painful stomach cramps and back ache and I started to get worried.

"I swear your boobs are getting bigger, Izzie." Seth said while we were cuddling in his bed.

It was Saturday morning and I had slept at his last night. It was abnormally sunny for the fifth day running and I was pretty sure that was unusual. We were naked once again and he refused, totally, to let me exit the bed seen as though we weren't going to Seattle today. I laid on his arm and he fiddled with my finger. I looked up at him and then down, embarrassed.

"Seth!" I laughed. He chuckled, too.

"What? I'm simply making an observation."

"Yeah, you were making an observation on my _boobs_. How random is that? We've just been talking about how all the guys are being nice to Leah now. And then you come out with that." I complained. He simply laughed at me.

"You're right it was totally random but true." He agreed.

I shook my head at him disbelievingly but he actually had a point. I've noticed to. I've gone up two cup sizes.

"Well, have they?" He asked, chuckling. I nodded, "I like it."

"Of course, you do." I said, scowling at him, humorously. He shrugged.

We were lay for a few minutes. He fiddled away with my fingers and I with his.

"So…you're out with Jacob today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Yeah…pack stuff." He seemed reluctant to comment.

"…Volturi stuff." I corrected, knowing I was right. Again, he didn't comment. "That's what I thought."

"You had the dream again last night, didn't you?" He asked, quietly. I nodded. How did he know? "You were talking in your sleep again…and chanting." Oh, that's how.

"Yeah."

"Anything different?" He asked, unhopefully. "You know what; you don't need to worry, okay? It's just routine check of the area around Forks, it'll be fine."

"I hope you're right."

"Listen…" He fiddling and turned to me, to look at me straight on – his persuasion eyes. "You've. Nothing. To. Worry. About. Okay? I'm not gonna let anything get to you, you're safe. I'm on it." He laid his hand on my cheek and kissed my forehead.

"Alright." He made me reassured.

"Now come on, let's get you to Bella's" he said, wrapping the sheet around his bottom half. I did the same with the quilt and he pulled me off the bed.

"What about the stuff?"

"It'll be fine; you're coming back here anyway."

"Oh really, who says?"

"I do." He said, darkly. I chuckled.

It was a short drive to the Cullen's house. I'd asked Seth to drop in to the pharmacy. I didn't tell him why when I asked; I didn't want to get his hopes up. I'd hate to crush them.

The trees zoomed past on the way up Edward's drive. His house was so big; it surprises me every time even though I'm here three times a week - Esme's request.

Edward and the others were out for a few hours so I was here with Carlisle and Esme. They were hospitable like usual. But something was bothering me and since Carlisle was a doctor, maybe he could help me.

I rose from the couch in the front room where I watched telly. Carlisle and Esme was in his study and I felt reluctant to disturb them but if I didn't do it now then I probably wouldn't get another chance.

I knocked slightly once on the study door. Carlisle's voice sounded from behind it.

"Come in, Izzie." He said, softly.

I opened the door slowly and peered around it.

"Can I speak with you, please?" I said, shyly.

He exchanged a worried glance with Esme and she rose from her seat.

"No please, Esme. Please stay. I want you too." I pleaded. She nodded and sat back down. Carlisle gestured to a chair and I walked to it slowly, not meeting their curiously anxious gazes. They could see the fear in my eyes and they grew even more anxious as I sat down and fell silent.

"What can I do for you today, Izzie? What's the problem?" He asked, gently.

"Take your time, dear." Esme whispered.

I looked down and fiddled with my fingers, still not meeting their gaze. "Something's worrying me. It's not exactly a problem because it'll be wonderful if I was but…" I cut off, not sure how to continue.

"But? Please go on." Carlisle encouraged with a smile.

"I haven't told Seth because it might get his hopes up and I couldn't bear it if they were crushed." I confided. They waited for me to continue, "I…I…I think…I might be…be, er…pregnant." I struggled on the last word. Esme let out a low happy gasp and Carlisle looked at me, also happy but it was as if he saw it coming.

"Do you know for sure or do you just think?" He asked, calmly.

"Just think but I bought a test today. You don't seem surprised." I noticed.

"No, you've been showing all the symptoms, that's why." He notified.

"Have you had a test, a hospital test I mean?" Esme asked, sensitively. I could hear the excitement in her voice. If she was this excited, I wondered how Seth would react.

"No, the test I bought today would be my first." I whispered.

"Well, I'm not doing anything now. I could drive you up to the hospital now, if you want to be sure." Carlisle suggested. "If you wanted to know now, then you could always take the pharmacy test then wait for the results from the hospital as a second confirmation on whether you are or not."

I thought about his suggestion and it seemed pretty reasonable. He was so calm. "Won't Edward and the others be home soon?"

"Not for a couple of hours." She answered.

I took a deep breath and nodded, afraid that my voice might break.

"Are you taking your test now or later?" Esme asked, rising from her seat with me.

"Um…later, I think." It was surprising how weak my voice was at the moment. "Oh. And could you please not mention anything to Bella about this, at least not yet? And maybe not think about it around Edward? You never know with Alice, either so don' decided to do anything, please." I implored.

"Honey, don't worry. This stays between us three until you are ready, right Carlisle?" She turned to him.

"Definitely." He guaranteed.

"Thank you, thank you so much." I gratified, sincerely.

"You're very welcome, Izzie." Carlisle said, rising from his seat behind the mahogany desk.

"Just don't be so frightened to talk to us next time. We do not judge, alright?" Esme hugged me and smiled. I nodded once. "Come now."

We took Carlisle's Mercedes to the hospital. Esme sat with me at the back, holding my hand the whole way. I felt like a five year old on her first day at school but I was grateful for all the support.

I couldn't get my breathing under control as we pulled in to the hospital car park and my heart felt like it was about to dislodge itself. I began to shake as we entered the automatic doors to the maternity ward. Esme clutched my hand tightly and soothed the back of my hand. "You're going to be fine." She reassured. It helped a bit.

That was until I saw the certainly pregnant women. Their bumps were huge and somehow I yearned to be that big someday, just maybe not now. If I was pregnant then that would be wonderful but if I wasn't then I wouldn't be too disappointed, Seth would but I wouldn't, not really. Of course, I wouldn't tell Seth that.

We didn't stop at the counter; instead we walked straight into an office since Carlisle was an all around doctor. He dealt with all sorts of departments – surgery, maternity, psychiatric which was working with mentally handicapped and disabled people, Paediatrics which was working with children, and he even worked in trauma and A&E.

I sat in a chair next to Esme, beside the desk. Carlisle sat opposite us and pulled on some rubber gloves which made me nervous. He pulled my medical file from the computer and started typing away. The suspense was killing me.

"How long will this take?" I asked, as politely as I could.

"Not long. I'll have to check the abdominal area first. Could you please lie on the bed?" He asked, absently, still typing away. He followed after a second and smiled at me. "Don't worry about a thing."

He began prodding around my belly, applying pressure at certain areas. He got out some piece of equipment that allowed him to listen to my heart and breathing. Every once in a while he'd write down notes. He concentrates so much when he works.

"Okay, have you felt any uncomfortable nudging or cramps in your lower abdomen?" He enquired, looking down at me. I nodded my head.

"Cramps but no nudging." I corrected my previous answer. He nodded, thoughtfully.

"Don't worry about this, I know you've had all this. It's just protocol." He assured. I nodded.

"Alright, Back pains?" I nodded.

"Cravings?" He smiled at me. He was trying to make me feel better. Esme laughed.

"Does eating 5 bags of grapes in the space of three hours count?" I smiled back, knowing it did.

"Yes, it does." He laughed, "Five?" I nodded. He raised his eyebrows.

"You know, my craving when I was pregnant was grapes." She said in a matte-of-fact voice.

"Esme, you've _had_ a baby? I though you miscarried." I asked, bemused.

"No, No. I didn't but I lost the baby when he was days old." She said, smiling.

"I'm…sorry." My face fell.

"Don't worry yourself. That was a long time ago and you'll be fine. Health acre and technology have progressed significantly since my time." She assured me. I smiled.

"We can do the test now if you'd like." Carlisle interjected, politely. I nodded.

He took a sample of my urine. He didn't seem bothered by it – very professional. He took it to a lab and was gone for a few minutes. Esme and I sat in silence while he returned.

"There all done." He reported. "Now you'll just have to wait for the results, I'm afraid - three days. Sorry for the wait." He smiled at me.

"Thank you, Carlisle." I pulled him into a hug and he rubbed my back.

"Now you don't worry okay. You'll get through this with our help, dear." Esme said. I took a deep breath and let go of Carlisle.

"Come on, we'd better get back before the kids get home." He said to Esme. She nodded and led me out the room and to the car.

I felt better on the way back, I could breathe better and my heart wasn't erratic. I almost felt tired and exhausted but I've hardly done anything. That's another reason why I think I am pregnant because I'm tired all the time.

Esme sat in the front with Carlisle. He was better at driving than me and he didn't feel the need to exceed the speed limit along the highway.

We were safe when we got back as the others weren't home yet. The real challenge for Carlisle and Esme was to keep this away from Edward, especially with his mind-reading powers. With Esme as excited as she is, that's going to be very challenging for her but I know she won't let me down.

I sat in the living room again and watched TV although, there was nothing on, even if I was paying attention. My mind would wander to the baby, if there was a baby – whether it's a boy or a girl, baby names, clothes, their little fingers and toes, their warming smile, the first time I'd see them. I had to stop myself while I was ahead or I'd get too excited and have my hopes crushed too but the more I thought about the baby, the more I wanted him or her. I didn't even care if it was a boy or a girl as long as there was one. I wanted the test to be positive.

The others got home around half an hour after we got back and they looked like they had fun.

"Hey, we're sorry we were out so long. Emmett wanted to go to the baseball game today and then Alice wanted to do a little shopping. How was you're day?" Edward asked, smiling at me. I thought about my answer and the hesitation didn't go amiss.

"I spent some time with Esme and Carlisle but mostly Esme." I answered. It wasn't a lie; I was simply neglecting to tell the whole truth.

"Oh yeah? What did you do?" Rosalie asked, interested. Damn it.

"Um…we did some…painting." I lied. I hate lying.

She nodded with an eyebrow raised and a slight smile on her face. She glanced at the others who looked suspiciously at me. I was terrible at keeping things to myself. "Okay. You have fun?" She was humouring herself.

"Yeah."

"Seth's here." Jasper informed us. I sighed in relief. But then again, I'd have to act around him, too. "How'd it go?" He asked as Seth stepped through the door.

"Let him come in, Jasper." Esme ordered, stepping down the stairs with Carlisle at her side. "Hello, Seth." She smiled, conspicuously, at me. I smiled back at her.

"Hi, Esme." He walked over to me and kissed my forehead. He slid his arm around my waist and then turned back to Jasper and the others. "No sign. No trail. We went as far as LA and circled around that parameter. There's no sign." He updated, triumphantly.

"We'll still keep an eye out, though." Carlisle ordered. They all glanced at me. "Don't worry." He added. On the surface, the surface the others were supposed to read, was a Volturi, 'Don't worry' but deeper than that I sensed a pregnancy, 'Don't worry'. I smiled and nodded at him.

"Esme, may I ask you something?" Edward asked, very curious. "Why are you flicking through Van Goff paintings in your head? What are you hiding?" He added, getting suspicious.

"Nothing, I'm thinking about getting another painting." She lied. She was very good at lying – very convincing.

"But, you hate Van Goff." He said, confused.

"Hate's a strong word, Edward. His paintings are growing on me."

"You've hated Van Goff for as long as I can remember. They've only _just_ began to grow on you?" On that final word, she left the room, with one last smile for me, to avoid anymore interrogations. Her smile was noticed by Edward and he glanced suspiciously at me.

"Yep!" she shouted back.

"Are we going now?" I asked Seth, quickly.

"Yeah, if you want."

"Okay, well, I'll see you guys." I waved to them at the door and everyone but Carlisle looked at me suspiciously. "Bye." I rushed out the door and dragged Seth with me. He waved at them from the truck and then we were off.

"You okay, sweet?" He asked when I sighed.

"Yeah yeah, I'm just tired." That he wouldn't doubt since he knows I've been tired lately. He kissed my hand.

"Hey, what did you get from the pharmacy this morning?" He asked, absently. My stomach heaved.

"Just some aspirin." I lied. He nodded. I looked out my window. _No hopes up_. I reminded myself.

When we got to his house, he took my coat and bag and hung them up. No one was in so we had the house to ourselves.

"Here, why don't you go up stairs and lie down while I make you some munchies for dinner, huh?" He suggested, pushing me, lightly, to the stairs.

"I already ate at Esme's. Could I just have some grapes?" I smiled at myself. The irony was ridiculous – I didn't want him to know yet but then, I was practically asking him for my food craving. Really, I just wasn't hungry – too nervous.

"Of course, anything you want." He smiled and kissed my forehead, then headed off into the kitchen.

I climbed the stairs, tiredly. I lay there on his bed, totally shattered. My head was spinning and my stomach felt awful. Then, I remembered that I said to Esme, I was to do something – my pregnancy test.

I sucked up a deep breath and walked slowly to the pharmacy bag over near my night pack. I swallowed and my throat felt like sand paper.

I closed my eyes.

_Come on, you can do this Izzie. _I thought to myself. _You want to be pregnant, remember? What are you waiting for?_

_I can't do this, what if my hopes are crushed? _My head argued with each other like there was a devil and an angel on each of my shoulders. _Come on, take a little risk. This is your baby were talking about, for god sake!_

My breathing was outrageous and my heart was pounding. I felt a droplet of water run down my cheek and I realized I was crying.

"Hey Izzie, here's your grap...what's wrong?" My heart lurched. Seth stood, frozen at the door, eyeing me worriedly. My hands clutched the pregnancy test within them and I had my back to him. Dread filled my entire body. Why did he have to find out this way?

I turned slowly, moving my hands behind my back, "Nothing." I laughed once, hysterically.

"Izzie, what's behind your back?" He asked, pleading. He set the grapes on his shelf without peeling his eyes off me. "Please don't hide anything from me."

"Seth, it's just aspirin." I lied, sweat now dripped from my neck and down my back.

"So you're crying over aspirin?" He said, sceptically. He was moving closer, very slowly. He had a concerned look on his face. "Tell me what's wrong."

"The pain's bad." I lied again. Damn it.

"Izzie, please don't lie to me? It's me you're talking to here." He was right in front of me now. I looked down at his bare chest. I could feel his breath hard on my hair. My breathing quickened and my heart went into hyper-speed again. "Please show me." He was so persuasive but I couldn't show him. He wound his arms around my back, I could feel his hands on mine – feeling what was in my hands. He pulled, gently allowing me a choice, I took a deep breath and I let the box go. He unwound his arms slowly and his eyes were still on me when he backed away, not on the hope raiser box in his big hands.

"Please? Not yet." I whispered, pleadingly but he ignored me.

His head began tilting down towards the box, his eyes still on me. He closed his eyes and then looked down. Simultaneously, his eyes shot back up to me, wide and surprised. I looked away from him, not knowing what to expect. There was a long silence and I could hear his breathing. It was on the verge of light laughter and his footsteps began coming towards me. I looked up in time to see him smiling before he hugged me. This was what I was afraid of – his hopes are now high.

"Izzie…" He breathed into my ear, "…You…you think you're pregnant?" His voice was so enthusiastic and excited. It would hurt so bad to see him fall now.

"I only think. It's not certain." I tried to bring him back down to earth but he was too far gone to be recovered.

"Pregnant…" he whispered to himself. A huge smile lit his face but he was confused and he turned back to me. "Why didn't you come to me? I could have helped you through this. Is this what's been wrong with you? Why did you come to me, I would have helped."

"I don't know. I was…scared. And I didn't want to get your hopes up. Look at you! What if it ends up I'm not pregnant? That's going to seriously disappoint you." I said, my voice was pained, on the verge of sobs.

"Sweetheart…" He started, pulling me into his bearable hug. "I love you…and whatever result that test shows, I always will. And if you're not pregnant, it's not the end of the world and if you want a baby then we'll try whenever You're ready if that's what you truly want but…if you are, then…that would make me the happiest guy in the universe, do you understand me?

"I wanna know where all of the ill faith of me has come from if you think I wouldn't be happy at the fact that you're carrying my child." He chuckled, shaking his head at the thought.

"I don't deserve you, Seth Clearwater." I whispered, shaking my head on his chest.

"On the contrary, you deserve so much more." He whispered.

"Impossible."

We stood there, cuddling for a few minutes. Our breathing was faster and more exuberant than usual but not as ragged as it was. My heart hadn't slowed down yet and Seth's body heat soothed my stomach.

Seth has never told me he loves me before, not in so many words anyway and they rang in my ears like a lullaby being sung to a baby. Oh, there's the 'baby' word again.

Seth inhaled a deep breath and said, "Do the test, sweet."

"But…" I objected.

"Have you listened to a word I've said? I don't care about the result but we still need to know, don't we?" he persuaded.

"Yeah but…"

"No buts."

"I'm just so scared that…" I started, tears spilling over. He looked at me for a second and then frowned slightly, wiping away my tears with his fingertips.

"You want a positive result, do you?" he asked, warily. I nodded, sadly. "Then I hope, for your hope's sake that you are."

"So do I." I inhaled a deep breath and held my hand out for the test. He gave it to me without hesitation and smiled at me encouragingly.

"Would you like me to come in with you?" He offered.

"No, I have to do this." He nodded once.

"You'll be fine." He ensured.

I left his room and went straight to the bathroom door. I hesitated there for a second and stared to breath heavier. A warm, reassuring hand touched my shoulder, instantly calming me. I nodded. I opened the door and closed it on Seth.

It took me 5 minutes to muster up the will to pee on the damn stick. Seth had even asked me through the door to see if I was alright. On the instructions, it stated that you have to wait three minutes and I wasn't waiting that time alone so I returned to the bedroom.

Seth was square in the middle of the, now clear, bed and he was thoughtful, fiddling with my pen.

He looked up, excitedly, when I entered the room and he moved over on the bed. He patted the seat next to him and I joined him.

"Well?" he asked, nervously when I sat down.

"I don't know yet, you have wait three minutes, well, it's more like a minute and a half now." I informed him. We fell silent and he put his arm around my shoulder, supportively.

I kept peering down at it, expecting either a bright pink positive or a blue negative but none came. These three minutes were the longest I've had in my life.

I looked up at Seth at the same time he did. "That should be it, shouldn't it?" He asked. I nodded. "Go on then, have a look."

"I can't. I can't even breathe." I gasped.

"I could do it if you like." He offered.

"No, no. Just give me a minute." I pleaded. He nodded and I took a deep breath.

I looked at the pregnancy test result and my life changed. I peered down at a pink positive cross and my heart leaped. Beside me, Seth heaved a great gasp and we looked at each other in disbelief. I exhaled sharply and a jubilant smile lit my face. He mirrored my expression as we registered this in our brains. I was over the moon – in seventh heaven – simply euphoric at the fact that my hopes hadn't been crushed and that life – my life, our life – was growing inside of me. There are no words to describe that.

"I'm pregnant." I whispered in astonishment.

"You're pregnant." He mirrored my astonishment.

"I'm pregnant!" I shrieked in over-delight.

"I don't believe it!" He shouted.

"_You_ don't believe it? _I_ don't believe it! I'M PREGNANT!" I screamed, overjoyed. I clapped my handover my mouth in happiness. I threw myself around his neck.

"Who's pregnant?" I heard someone shout from downstairs, then a loud clatter as they ascended the stairs. I looked at Seth in misery at my slip up. Oh dear.

"Leah's home." We said together, grimly.

At that precise moment, Leah came charging through the bedroom door, nearly taking it off its hinges.

"Hi, Leah." I greeted, shyly.

"Careful with my door, I want it in tacked you know. You'll be buying me a new one if…"

"SHHHH!" Leah interceded, arms flailing intensely. She was looking at me with an overexcited expression. "You're PREGNANT?" Her voice raised an octave on that last word. I nodded – she gasped.

"I'm going to be an aunt?" She asked in disbelief. I nodded again.

"Leah, Leah, Leah! Please, keep it on the down low, yeah? No one's supposed to know yet; _you _weren't even supposed to know yet. Hell, we just found out!" Seth said, rolling his eyes at her. "Fancy your timing!"

"Oh my…oh my god! Congrats, guys. Seriously." She congratulated sincerely, her eyes still on me. "When are you telling the others? I'm not going to be able to keep this quiet for long!"

"Oh no but, you have to! I'm not ready yet. Could you wait at least 3 days?" I pleaded. She looked at me funny but nodded. She left the room over the moon and she was laughing down the hall to her room. It sounded like she was dancing.

"Why wait three days?" Seth asked me, curious.

"Because…well, I went to Carlisle today and Esme. Sorry, you're the third to know but I didn't know where else to go…"

"You could have come to me but go on." Seth interjected.

"I know and I'm sorry but anyway…he did a hospital pregnancy test on me and we'll get the results in three days. He said to take the pharmacy test if I couldn't wait that long and use that one, the hospital one, for second confirmation on whether I am or not," I explained.

He nodded, "So you wanna tell everyone then? Before or after, you've opened the envelope?"

"I'm not sure yet." He nodded.

"I can't _believe_ it. You're PREGNANT." He laughed and I joined in. He leaned in to kiss me and it was exuberant and passionate. He held his hand on my stomach and smiled. He bent down to kiss it and then put his forehead to mine. "Can't believe it! I'm gonna be a father!"

I don't think the topic of if we were keeping the baby needed to be brought up. I think we already knew what the other wanted.

"Well, believe it because it's true!" I chuckled, kissing him again. My head span. "Wow, head rush!" I held my head.

"Maybe, you should rest…" He suggested.

"Don't even start with that!" I ordered, scowling at him.

"Start what?" He asked, innocently.

"Relax. Take it easy. Rest, Sweetheart." I imitated his voice poorly. "I mean it, don't."

"But, it's my job to do that." He said, happily.

"Well then, stop doing your job." I ordered, kissing him.

"I can't do that. I'm your baby's daddy and I'll do everything I can to make sure his, or her, mommy is kept safe and _relaxed_." He said - his breath hard on my lips. He kissed me more tenderly and my head swam again. "Your kiss keeps giving me head rush!" I complained.

"Really? It's because I'm so good." He bragged. I laughed at him, "Maybe we should go to bed though, it's pretty late." I nodded and I gladly lay down on the pillow.

Seth cuddled into my back, spooning me. He nestled his head between mine and my shoulder and he kissed my neck. His arms wound round my torso, down to my belly and he soothed the place where my bump would be growing.

"I love you, Alyssa May Swan." He murmured, softly as he stroked my cheek, lovingly. I looked him in the eyes and saw every ounce of it shining in his eyes and it made my heart melt.

"I love you, too, Seth Clearwater." I slurred. He chuckled and we drifted off into baby fuelled dreams.

* * *

**There it is!**

**Can you believe it? SHE'S PREGNANT! As Izzie so graciously screamed :D**

**There will be a LEMOn for this chapter posted separately to the story. Those of you who have read the first lemon i posted, it will just be another chapter on that story :D**

**I hope you guys liked it. This was a really fun chapter for me to write and i hope that you tell me what you thought of it :)**

**So here's the thing, Life Is Bliss, my other story, isn't getting the visitors or reviews that i wanted from it so if the stats don't improve in the next couple of days, it will be deleted D:**

**please review. If i get six reviews, you got the next chapter :D**

**Thank you :)**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	11. Reveal

**Hey!**

**So...i have my six reviews!**

**Yay! Thank you to all that reviewed. They were awesome. A special shout out to the one and only, Blonde Pickle Mule. You're the best as i've said numerous times :D**

**So this is the big reveal to the wolf pack and the cullens! Charlie, nor Renee, will get to know in this chapter but definatey in the next, i promise. I know most of you are looking forward to that :D**

**Now, as i mentioned in the end of the last chapter's AN, i would be deleting Life is Bliss if it continued to do bad so it is officially deleted :( Sorry to anyone that was reading it but it juts wasn't doing as i have expected**

**But, without further ado...**

**Chapter 11**

**Revealed**

* * *

The two days after we found out I was pregnant were unbearable to say the least, since we were around people that we were bursting to tell – the wolves, the Cullen's, Bella and Charlie, (that one I wasn't looking forward to). The only others who knew apart from us were Esme and Carlisle and without our consent – Leah, who was dying just keeping it in, herself.

I wanted desperately to tell everyone but Seth and I decided to wait until we got a positive, positive result from the hospital.

They all, of course knew something was up, especially Jasper with his built in, super human, emotion detector. Esme hadn't heard the end of it from Edward. Apparently, he has tried to make her think about it, just so he could get an inkling of what was going on but, she's very good at diverting her thoughts. Alice, too, was getting suspicious.

Carlisle is personally collecting the results from the hospital and we are going to meet him at his house after school to do the reveal. That's if he has them or whether we'll be waiting another day. He thinks we won't have to wait any longer.

Last night was one of those cold nights where you don't have your werewolf boyfriend warming every inch of your body for you, as I slept at my house. I had school today and I was beginning to hate not being at the same one as Seth unlike Bella who had been in every one of Edward's classes before they graduated. I was personally reeling to graduate in a couple of years.

In every class, my thoughts would waver on him and even though I was the first to finish _and_ to get all the work right, my concentration wasn't complete without him.

We – Lacey, the others and I – were on our way to the cafeteria for lunch and I still got some stares although, they didn't bother me anymore.

"You'd have thought they'd have stopped by now." Lacey mused while we were getting our lunch. She was looking at all the faces pointing my way. "Apparently, according to my bother, Izzie is more attractive than Bella but I think they look the same so..." Lacey said following Mike's back out the doors. "'When you can't get the first Swan sister, why not try getting the other?' That's what Mike said anyway." She added sarcastically, smiling at me. We laughed with him and Mike turned around and smiled at me. I sighed.

"If he's been giving you trouble, you should just tell that big guy you're with. He'll make him back off." Matt chuckled. I raised my eyebrows in agreement.

"He is a little bit of a creep, isn't he? Oh and 'the big guy's' name is Seth by the way." I informed with a chuckle.

"I heard Mike telling Bella one day that Edward nearly broke his neck last year, funny right?" She said, darkly. "It's a shame he didn't do it, would have done us all a favour. I hate my brother. By the way, he's planning on asking you out…again, in chemistry. It is so funny that he had to reticulate because he fail last year...and the year before that."

"Wonderful." I said, sarcastically. "I'll tell him exactly what I've said the last five times he's asked me – no. Maybe I should tell him about Seth, he might give up."

"Told ya." Matt boasted.

We sat at our usual table. I felt kind of single at that table without Seth next to me seen as though the others were sat in their couples.

"Aren't you eating anything?" Karen asked, chucking an apple at me.

"No, no. I'm not very hungry. Well, not for apples anyway. But thanks."

"You only seem to eat grapes lately, don't you?" Lee asked, confused.

"You've been kinda tired lately, are you ill again?" Karen asked, picking at her sandwich she wouldn't eat (dieting problem but not exactly anorexia).

"No. I feel fantastic." There were so many truths to that. She shrugged and let it go.

"So…are you and Seth okay these days?" Edward probed as he sat down next to me, once again he appeared out of nowhere. Bella and the others sat in the remaining chairs and I looked at my friends. Their mouths were dropped wide open and I could see Emmett chuckling to himself. Edward was trying to unravel my mind once again – trying to find out what was going on. He's been doing that for the last two days.

"What are you guys doing here?" I asked perplexed, they weren't enrolled here anymore.

"The principle asked us to do a seminar for the next Chemistry lesson today, since we were the smartest in the school last year and the year before that." Alice explained, smiling at me.

"So wait. You guys are my teachers next?" I asked a little nervous.

"Yeah, I guess. If you've got chemistry." Edward replied. "You never answered my question."

"Yeah. Yeah were fine. More then fine, actually." I said, matter-of-factly.

"Cool…anything special happening lately." He probed again. I sighed and smiled at him.

I shook my head in annoyance, "You know what? I can't take this anymore." I chuckled. They looked at me, confused. "You guys as well as Jacob and the tribe will get to know tonight, okay?"

"Get to know what tonight?" Bella asked, confused.

"Tonight." I halted. "And don't worry because it's nothing bad. Or I don't think it's bad but…"

"She's rambling, that means she's excited so it's nothing bad." Bella reassured the others.

"Right so…you guys are gonna have to wait." I added, in a rush. I took a deep breath. I peered at Alice who was glass eyed. "And don't even try to sneak peek, Alice, because Seth is going to be there along with all the others." She resurfaced immediately and pouted. She rested her head on her hands and sulked. I smiled at her.

"Trust me guys. You are going to kill me for surprising you like this, especially you Bella." I informed.

"Great, I love surprises!" She said, sarcastically, rolling her eyes. I smiled at her too.

"So…do we get to know this?" Lacey piped up, nervously from beside Jasper. The Cullens all looked at her and she blushed cherry red.

"Mike's sister, right?" Edward asked disgruntled.

"I'd rather be known as Lacey but yeah that's right."

"You don't like him either? Then we have something in common." Edward told her, then smiled. "I nearly broke his neck last year."

"What did I tell you?" Lacey whispered to me. I smiled.

"Why does she want to know that for?" Rosalie asked her.

"Maybe that's what that Seth guy will do when he finds out." Lacey guessed.

"Find out about what?" Bella demanded. "Is he giving you trouble?"

"No, no." I lied.

"Yes, yes." Lacey ratted me out. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Why don't you just set Seth on to him?" Emmett suggested. Matt chuckled.

"That's what I told her to do." He boasted. He laughed with him.

"That guy is a big guy." Karen speculated, chuckling once.

"You have no idea." Edward chuckled. "But moving on from that…Can we please know now?"

"Nope." I smiled at him, smugly.

"You, at least, are keyed up." Jasper noticed. I nodded, quickly.

"Knowing that I'll be able to tell you guys has done that to me. I've wanted to tell you for the last two days. Not including today."

"Well, tell us now then." Emmett suggested, hopefully.

"Nice try, Em." I chuckled. I clutched my head.

"I seriously need to calm down; I'm getting head rush." I enlightened the others. "I'm going to get some air."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Bella and Lacey offered at the same time. They smiled at each other.

"No, I'll be fine." I waved them off.

I left them to eat and stood out side for a few minutes. I've to get myself under control or it's going to come out accidentally. I took a deep breath and turned to go back inside but Mike Newton stepped in the way.

"Hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I said, begrudgingly.

"Are you in the next class?" He asked.

"Um…yeah I am." I took a deep breath to stop myself from freaking out. This was ridiculous.

"So listen…I know you've heard this before but…"

"This guy giving you trouble again?" Emmett interceded, smiling devilish at me.

"Um…no. No trouble what so ever. Wait, what you guys doing here?" Mike spluttered.

"Chemistry seminar next. We're running it." Edward snapped. Mike tensed.

"Right, just to be clear." Rosalie said, warningly, "She is taken, okay? He is a good, righteous boy who cares about her a lot. So if you don't want you're face busted in by him then I'd back off from Izzie, got it? Or do you want to have brutal facial adjustments?" She smiled, threateningly at him. Lacey chuckled.

I couldn't believe it. I clapped my hand over my mouth to stop myself from laughing. I'd known she was bad but, that was just harsh. Talk about a threat. She is right though, it would be brutal.

Mike's face was a picture. If I hadn't have known better, I would have though of him as a vampire from the depth of white his face turned. It was traumatized and he was speechless. His face could have been the new image of _Scream,_ the horror and thriller character. He nodded stiffly and then walked away as fast as he could.

"Oh my god, Rose! You gave him a heart failure." I laughed, "That was way harsh!" The others were in hysterics.

"Got him to stop, didn't it?" She asked, triumphantly. I shook my head and laughed at her.

"I thought it was wicked!" Lacey laughed. She was in hysterics.

"Alrighty…oh god, I have chemistry with him next. Oh Rose, I hate you!" I chuckled. "Wow, that's going to be awkward, I'm going before you scare anymore people off. I'll see you guys...oh! NEXT!"

Chemistry was a nightmare. Not that we found out that it was a double hour but because Mike was still shaking and he fidgeted all the time, especially his neck. Maybe he was changing if it wasn't broken, I don't know.

He didn't look at me what so ever so when it came to the lab for the first hour, he concentrated extra hard on his work sheet and applying the right amount of chemical to another (I'm personally glad he did that because if not, then the whole room would have exploded).

The second half wasn't that much better. I did learn a lot from the Cullens but it was kind of distracting to see that Mike was staring at me from across the seminar hall.

Edward lead that seminar with the others filling in what he missed. I think Edward would make a really good teacher.

The Cullens gave Mike one last warning after class. I was quite miffed after that, it's not my fault he can't get a woman.

The other were waiting for us when chemistry finished. They and the Cullens were extremely curious and I think they were hoping I'd slip up before I could escape them and go round to Seth's house. I didn't slip up, to their dismay.

I waited by Edward's Volvo until Seth came. He was coming in my car since his car was at our own personal mechanic called Jacob. It needed a whole new engine after Paul burnt it out the other week. I'm just glad he was paying for it.

Seth pulled into the parking lot. When he got out the car, he received some looks, all showing different emotions – scared, terrified, an appraising look that a girl uses to check out a guy – Jessica Stanley, you go out with Mike – Speaking of Mike, his last frightened face was nothing compared to the one he occupied at the moment. I chuckled.

"What you chuckling at?" Seth asked, striding up to me and kissing my lips.

"Nothing, just that guy-over-there's face." I smiled. He turned to look at him and he laughed.

"It is a sight isn't it." He smiled back. "Why are you bothered?"

"It's nothing you need to know." I said. He looked at me suspiciously and then turned to Edward and inclined his head to him.

"What's up?" He asked Edward. Edward looked at me and smirked.

"Let's just say he doesn't give up." Edward riddled, smiling. I sighed.

"He giving you trouble?" He asked, huskily and protective.

"No, nothing I can't handle."

"I could make him stop if you like. I really want to." He said, seriously. I started to push him towards the passengers' seat at my car. I took the car keys out his hand and then turned to him.

"No, thank you. There's no need." I urged. Seth shrugged.

"Shame," Emmett's voice sounded behind us. We laughed at him.

"Hey, why can't I drive?" Seth questioned as I got into the drivers' seat.

"Because it's _my_ car so _I_ drive it." I emphasised the fact that it was my car.

"So. I drove it here." He stated, childishly.

I got out the car again to look at him. "That was because I wasn't in the car. I will never be a passenger in my own car." I vowed.

"Fair enough…" Seth accepted. He opened the car door and the turned to the others near Edward's Volvo and Rosalie's BMW. "We'll see you guys later. I suppose Izzie has told you we have something to tell everyone?"

"Can't you guys just tell us now?" Alice pleaded. She hates it when she can't see what's going on.

"Sorry guys. If we tell you there'll be uproar with the others so…"

"You'll have to wait." I finished, beaming at them. They all sulked. "See ya at around 7, okay? We'll tell everyone at yours because Carlisle and Esme have something for me, hopefully…so be prepared to have a pack of werewolves at your house, alright?"

On that note, I sat back into the car and started the engine. I waved at them from the window and we were off. But not before I saw Alice clap her hands happily like London from Suite Life.

We were quiet and content on the way to La Push. He had his long arm resting on my belly and he had a little smile on his face.

"So…are you ready for the secret to be out?" He asked, rubbing my belly.

"Definitely…However I'm not looking forward to telling Charlie. You'd better not be there while I do it. He has a loaded gun." I warned.

"I heal fast, Izzie. Besides, I am not dropping you in _that_ situation alone so I'll be there, I promise." He said with a smile.

"It's your funeral." I whispered to myself.

"Sweet, he'll love that you're having is grandchild…over time." He assured.

"We'll see." I relied, absently. Emily and Sam were at Seth's house with Sue. They were speaking at the front door and Sue looked delighted.

I pulled into their drive. I hadn't even got the chance to get out of the car before Emily was at my door.

"We've set a date!" She shouted in happiness when I stepped out.

"Sorry?" I asked confused.

"The wedding! We've set a date! September 23rd!" She announced.

"Really? Well, congrats guys, I'm really happy for you!" I praised. "Oh but I'll…" _Be huge_, I thought to myself. I couldn't tell them yet so I changed my tune. "…be a cry baby. I always cry at weddings."

"Oh don't be silly. You'll be fine." She assured. She didn't appear to have noticed my hesitation, thankfully. Sam however...

"I hear you two have something to tell everyone. Anything special?" he asked, suspiciously.

"One of the most special things you could tell your family, I suppose." Seth replied with a big smile.

"Oh really? Well I can't wait." Emily said, excitedly as she clapped her hands.

"Do we really have to do it at the bloodsuckers'?" Sam asked, grimly. Clearly he didn't want to.

"Yeah, sorry, Sam." Seth apologized.

"Fine, I'll gather the pack or mine anyway. When is it?" he asked.

"Seven." He nodded.

"We'll see you then, guys. Bye." Emily said. They disappeared into the trees and we went into the house.

"So am I invited to this congregation then?" Sue asked, following us in.

"Of course, just don't tell Charlie – not yet," That was a mountain I had to climb alone or at least with Seth at my side. "It's just he should hear it from me." I explained. She smiled and nodded, returning to the kitchen.

We made our way to his room, hand in hand, we were quiet in the sense of baby talk – no one else should get to know before anyone else.

I made myself comfortable on his bed and when I turned to look back at Seth he was still at the door, staring affectionately at me. I've seen this look before, he is now wondering what he has done to deserve me – my thoughts were on the same wavelength as him.

I smiled at him, "I've already answered that question for you."

"How do you know what I'm thinking – you're no Edward." He chuckled, crossing the room to me and laying his head on my tummy so that he was facing me.

"Your face shows so much emotion and questions, who can't see what you're thinking?"

"Good point." He amended. A few minutes past, he simply gazed at me as if he was trying to figure out what _I_ was thinking. I just stared into space, thinking of the task that is to come – Bella, Charlie then Renée, to whom I was dreading.

Seth and I had decided she deserved to get to know in person like the rest of them so we're flying to Jacksonville in a week or so. The tickets were already booked and my suitcase was half packed. Renée and Phil were back from the road trip. Renée was forever sorry for missing her deadline as she wrote in her last e-mail. She also deserved to know that I wasn't coming back home to stay – Amelia, too. It wouldn't surprise me if she ends her friendship with me for ditching her, especially when she took the blunt of my depression when Bella did the same to me.

Then there was a matter of Renée meeting Seth before we tell her anymore. This would be the first time I've even mentioned Seth to her. She's going to be either furious or too over the moon to be furious.

But I can leave all that in Jacksonville, it is Charlie I have to be worried about – I live with him. He _will_ be furious even though he knows Seth. He probably won't even talk to me for a few days. But I think he'll come around in the end, especially when he sees the baby, he's a sucker for that – all the small and cuteness.

I know Bella and the Cullens will be happy, without a doubt, Alice especially. In fact, I was even dreading telling her, she has a tendency to go over board with these things. Think of all the opportunities I'm opening up for her – Maternity wardrobe, Baby wardrobes – boy and girl, maybe even neutral. It's not going to surprise me one bit when she asks. That's right, it's not a case of _if_ she asks, it's a case of _when_ she asks – I know Alice.

I have a feeling that the wolves are going to become overly protective, especially Jacob and Leah, I don't know why. Maybe it's because I'm expanding and providing the pack with offspring and they want to make sure nothing happens to the baby, I'm not sure. Perhaps that would mean they'll be protective over me while I'm still pregnant. Terror and anxiety tensed my body. I hope Seth hadn't noticed.

As a matter of fact, he hadn't although he still stare at me with the same curiosity as before. He absently rubbed my belly and he was fixed in place, showing no signs of moving.

"You aren't as easy to read, sweet. Are you alright? Your body tensed." So he had noticed.

"I'm just a little anxious about later, that's all. I'll be fine. Would you go get me an pear?" I asked.

"I thought you told Jacob you didn't like pears? I thought your craving was grapes?" He seemed genuinely confused. This one I think I could explain.

"I don't know. It's like my craving changes with each day. Yesterday, I think it was banana and I hated pears yesterday, too. But today, I feel I need an pear. This baby is playing tricks on me." I complained with a smile.

"Well, her mother likes playing tricks, why not the baby?" He chuckled, rising to his knees on the bed so that he was ready to run, not that I could catch him.

I exhaled sharply and threw a pillow at him, "I'm gonna get you back. Meanie!" I scowled at him and he got off the bed.

"I'll go get you a pear," he chuckled, backing away cautiously.

"Yeah, you walk away!" I laughed. He left the room.

I needed to get him back somehow but how? I know.

He came back into the room, apple in hand. He tossed it to me and I suddenly started to giggle.

"What?" He smiled, bewildered.

"I'm gonna call the baby, Jimbob." I informed him, deadly serious. He stared at me in horror, looking for any sign of a smile or that I was joking but he mustn't have seen it because he gasped. I'd got him. Ha!

"What?" He said, blankly. He believed me! I burst into hysterics. "You've got to be joking me!"

"Yes! I am!" I choked between my laughter.

"Oh, you witch!" He joined in the laughter and stormed up to me. He ceased my waist and started to tickle me. My laughter intensified.

"Seth! Seth, no! Stop!" I screamed, laughing. I tried to restrain his hands but he was too strong. When I tried to foil him, he ticked me even more. "SETH!"

"You asked for it! Jimbob?" He panted in disbelief. I could hear the amusement in his voice.

"You started it!" I gasped, out of breath.

At that moment, he stopped and rolled beside me. We lay silent for a few minutes, both trying to catch our breaths.

"Jimbob." He whispered to himself, shaking his head. I chuckled. A few more seconds past. "We need to get going in half an hour. They'll be expecting us." My bubble was burst and I sat up. I sighed. "Would you rather them finding out this way or when you are 6 months gone?"

"I guess the first one's right. I'm just so nervous."

"Of course you are! So am I!" He declared. I smiled at him. "Listen, I'll be there for you and you'll be there for me. We'll watch each other's backs, how does that sound?"

"Perfect." I simply replied. He smiled back and kissed my forehead. "Come on, let's get going. We need to pick up Leah." He rolled his eyes at me and gestured for my hand. I took it and we made our way to my car.

"We'll see you at Edward's house, Sue." I shouted to the kitchen.

"Okay, dear." She shouted back.

We got in the car and headed for the house that would either bring anger or joy. The whole way there my heart rocketed and my hands shook. Seth grabbed both my hands in his one hands, restraining it from further trembles. I took several deep breaths at the front of the Cullen's house.

"I hope you have your thoughts in order." I demanded.

"Totally, I am just thinking about the race you caned me in and the race Leah caned you in." He notified.

"As for me, I'm thinking about the look of Paul's face every time you halt him in his insults to me. I still owe you one, you know."

I chuckled and then sighed, "Okay, come on then. Let's get this over with."

The walk up to the porch was one of the hardest walks I've ever took. Maybe because it is the hardest news I've ever told anyone, let alone a whole room of people.

When Seth opened the door for me and I stepped in, I stopped in my tracks. Twenty pairs of eyes stared back at me, some confused, others excited. I smiled shyly at them, embarrassed and then I walked straight past them into the kitchen, each in turn watched me, bewildered by my behaviour.

Seth followed me and I could see Edward concentrating on him, trying to decode his mind of the upcoming news but all he was getting was our day at the beach. On the couch, I could see Alice converting between her normal state and that of glass eyes – it was no use, there was a room full of werewolves. I had taken that into complete account for the reveal.

Once in the kitchen, I think I started to hyperventilate. My hands were shaking and I could hear muted voices from the doorway.

"Seth, is she alright?" Bella's voice sounded from among them, it was getting closer. I felt his and her hand on my back as I lent my head on the kitchen worktop.

"I'm fine. I'm just a little nervous." I panted, "There were fewer people present in my head."

"She'll be fine. You guys should go join the others." Seth suggested, rubbing my back.

"Do you know what time Carlisle gets home? My sanity depends on him." I breathed, straightening from the counter.

"He should be home in about…30 minutes. Why?" Alice probed.

"Because he has something I need to help me. That's why."

"What?" Edward explored further. That was getting quite annoying but it'll be over soon.

"You'll just have to wait."

Minutes passed and only Seth and I remained in the kitchen. Conversations and laughter sounded from the living room.

Alice was running through all the outcomes of the night however in the normal way of speaking instead of the power of her gift. Edward still couldn't fathom it and the werewolves were growing hungry so Esme prepared some food in the kitchen.

She refrained from speaking about the baby, just in case all the others were listening.

She notified us that Carlisle was on his way home and he should be here in a matter of 10 minutes. Unable to sit inside anymore, I sat in the garden, next to the river. It was quite peaceful. I took my shoes off and let my feet bath in it. I was so exhausted.

Seth sat beside me, soothing my hair with his head on my shoulder. I had to give it to the people who already knew like Seth and Esme, even Leah; they were very good at concealing this, I wouldn't be. I'm lucky that Edward can't read my mind at all. I feel so sorry for them, and I will be forever grateful. They will be tested to the max when it comes to the reveal.

Seth's head snapped up from my shoulder and he looked at me, smiling. At that precise moment, I think I understood the reason for his sudden movement. I stared back at him, answering his smile.

Concurrently, Emmett arrived at the back door by the kitchen.

"Izzie! Carlisle's home!" He informed. I took a very deep breath and rose to my feet. I hoped to god that he had the letter otherwise this meeting was a farce since I wasn't doing this without it.

I made my way into the living room and went straight to the front door with Seth close on my heels. The eyes of the room were on me again like moths to the single light in the darkness. They watched on as I paced in front of the door, waiting for Carlisle to walk in. I played with my fingers, nervously and I had to really concentrate on my breathing. I kept looking at Seth every now and then, sometimes at Esme.

Carlisle stepped in through the door and I nearly collided with him. He held his hands out and steadied me. He smiled at me and then passed me an envelope. This was it.

"Are you doing it now?" He asked, looking past me and around the room at the on looking faces. He seemed quite surprised. I nodded absently, staring down at the envelope.

"Can someone tell us yet? I hate being out of the loop." Jacob complained however Kim halted him.

"Just wait like the rest of us." She ordered, he rolled his eyes and folded his arms.

"Just 5 more minutes, right Izzie?" Seth asked, unsure.

"Yeah, right." I answered, absently. My eyes were still on the envelope.

I walked back into the kitchen, grabbing Carlisle and Esme as I went. Seth followed. I shot apologetic looks at the others as we disappeared from the living room.

I had my back to them at the window. My heart was hammering like a jackhammer and I couldn't control my breathing.

"Sweet, we already know what it says. Just open it." Seth ordered. He clearly couldn't handle the suspense anymore than Esme could.

"You never did tell us the result. What was the verdict?" Esme asked, quietly. I smiled at her and she knew what it meant like I wanted her. "Oh my dear. Congratulations!"

"Shh!" I whispered. I panicked as Edward appeared at the door.

"I knew you wouldn't be able to keep your mind off it by this time." He said, triumphantly. He turned to me and beamed,

"Seriously?" I nodded. "Wow…I would have never have guessed. This is amazing." I could hear the joy in his voice and he hugged me. I sighed and Esme gave me an apologetic look.

"It is okay, Esme. Thank you, Edward. Let's go tell the others."

"Aren't you opening it?" Seth asked.

"Oh, yeah."

I ripped the envelope open without a second of hesitation and flattened the letter open however I didn't look at it, instead I past it to Seth. He looked at me, questioningly. I nodded in encouragement. He took a deep breath and looked down. He owned no emotion for a few minutes. I looked on in suspense for the answer I think I already knew.

He looked up at the others and then to me. Edward mirrored his beaming smile as he confirmed my assumptions. I beamed back and took his hand.

"Now let's go tell the others."

They all looked at the kitchen door, expectantly. I couldn't help smiling as we came into view; this in turn caused all the others to smile although they had nothing to smile about…yet.

"Do we have something to congratulate you for? We heard the commotion." Bella asked, excitedly. She came up to me and put her hands on my shoulders.

"Sit down, Bella, please. You may have to." I warned her, placing my hands on hers at my shoulders.

"What's that?" She asked, confused. She was looking at the hospital letter in Seth's hands and I could see her growing more and more anxious. "Are you ill? Well. No. I wouldn't congratulate you for that, would I?" She continued to think her thoughts out loud until Edward dragged her to the couch, where she hushed.

"Okay…so a few days ago, I was really worried and wound up. I don't know whether anyone picked up on it or not. I think Jasper did but he had help but anyway…I was worried and a little anxious and I didn't want to worry Seth so I came here to Carlisle and Esme.

The werewolves shifted and some had confused faces, "We had a discussion and told them my worries. As a result, Carlisle wanted to do…a certain test on me at the hospital…those are the results." Seth held up the envelope. I took a deep breath and continued, "The results came back positive and I can now tell you that…that…I'm not going to be able to have anymore races, Leah or drink champagne at your wedding, Emily and if you are wanting me to be a bridesmaid then you're gonna have to get a specially fitted outfit made because I'm gonna be huge." My words were a rush and I had to catch my breath at the end. I hope people understood what I was telling them so I didn't have to say it again.

Most of them looked on as if I had spoken in Martian – all the werewolves, Emmett and Rosalie, even Alice and Jasper. Apart from the ones that already knew, Bella beamed at me in amazement and she mouth hung open in shock. She was still as a board and I took her quite a while before she registered, fully, the fact that I was pregnant.

Everyone still hadn't understood by the time Bella shot up from her seat and pulled me into a spine gripping hug.

"Jesus, Izzie! Oh my God!" She screamed in my ear. She was ecstatic, totally overjoyed. She put her hands on either side of my face and beamed at me. "Oh my God! Congratulations!" She let go of me and gave Seth a hug, too. Behind her, Alice cottoned on.

"EEKK!" She screeched. Her hug was harder than Bella's and after a while, I began to gasp. She jumped up at Seth and screamed in his ear, too. Her smile was radiant. I knew Jasper could feel the joy and excitement emitting from us that understood and he soon cottoned on too.

One by one, each and everyone began to understand. Someone would perform a certain action to indicate and to help them understand like gesturing a bump with their hands or making a cradle. Each and every one of them had the same reaction. I think my body was going to bruise from all the hugs.

This wasn't half as bad as I envisioned it in my head. I thought Bella would be angry with me for being pregnant at my age. I'm only 15, you know, well 16 in just under 7 months. I had expected the right reactions from Alice, Sue, Rosalie and Emily, along with the rest of the girls.

The guys were guys, they were delighted but they hadn't jumped up in the air, clapping their hands like Alice did, chanting 'she's pregnant, she's pregnant, she's pregnant!'

Everyone stayed and enjoyed the celebration. Esme made more food and Carlisle popped out for beverages and brought back over 60 bottles of beer. Then there was the wine and whiskey. I couldn't drink a drop of it. Well, Carlisle said I could drink a tiny bit and that it wouldn't hurt the baby but I decided not to, to avoid any risk of it. When everyone calmed down a tad, more serious questions began to surface.

"So how far along are you?" Embry asked. I requested for the letter that was being passed around the room.

"Jesus! Apparently, two and a half months. Great, I'm gonna get huge sooner rather than later!" I sighed and Seth kissed my forehead. I was sat on his knee again; Bella on Edward's and so on because even though the Cullen's house was huge, the werewolves took up quite a bit of it. It made me wonder how they do actually fit around Seth's dining table. They all laughed at me and I blushed.

"God, when would that take us back to?" I asked Seth. We were quiet for a minute, deep in thought.

"Oh, I think I know when!" He declared. When he didn't specify, I raised his eyebrows. "Well I'm not going to tell you know am I?" He chuckled, looking around the room. His chuckle was echoed by the rest of them. I shrugged.

"I think you'll look good." Rosalie commented, dreamily. It was no secret that she wanted a child of her own but was denied by the very nature of what she was. I felt bad for her. Really bad.

"Thanks."

"You know, Izzie." Alice interjected, looking at me funny and smiling. "You have opened a whole new world up for me. Do you know why?"

"No, why?" I shook my head, confused.

"Clothes!" She sung. My stomach lurched. I knew this was coming. "I mean clothes – Maternity, baby boy, baby girl, maybe even neutral. You know like white even though it is boring." She got ahead of herself and before I knew it she was on her feet and already heading for the stairs.

"Wait! No! Don't!" I shook my head but I don't think she was even listening. From around me, people were in hysterics and it was Edward that broke it.

"I should have seen that coming!" He chuckled.

I sighed and retorted, "I _did_ see that coming!"

"Poor you! Or lucky you, either way." Bella said with a smile.

"I think the first was more accurate." I moaned.

"Hey, at least we won't have to buy the baby any clothes. I dare say she'll make enough for two." Seth commented.

"Let's get the first one out the road first okay?" I said, grimly.

"You mean you want another one?" He asked hopefully.

"No." I replied, blankly. His face fell and I laughed at him. "You want another?"

"Well, of course." I shook my head in disbelief at him.

"I'm not even showing yet…"

"But you will be soon." Quil pointed out.

"Cheers, Quil. Appreciate it." I said, sarcastically.

"Welcome!" He answered with a smirk. I rolled my eyes at him.

"My point is...I'm not having another at least a year or two after this one."

"What!" He looked at me in horror. "Why so long?"

I gawked at him and shook my head, "I'm not gonna get anywhere with you, am I?"

"Probably not. No." He agreed. I chuckled.

"So, hey. What do you guys want - A boy or a girl?" Rachel asked from over by the TV. I looked at Seth, thoughtfully as did he. We smiled at each other and turned back to Rachel.

"A girl!" We both said. I peered back at Seth, surprised. I thought he wanted a son - all guys want a son. Paul was thinking on the same lines as me.

"Seth man, why?"

"What do you mean, 'why'?" Seth asked confused.

"Well, why don't you wanna son as your first like every other guy?"

"Not every guy wants a son as their first." Seth retorted.

"Well, I do. Why don't you?" Paul seemed like he wanted this argument.

"I want a girl because I wanna girl. There's no reason why, I just do. Men only want a son as their first because there is legend that states that the first is the strongest and bravest. Why can't a daughter be strong and brave? When you think about it Paul, you're being a little sexist." Seth's words of unexpected wisdom silenced Paul, the whole room in fact.

Sam broke the silence one again, "Well said Seth!" He praised, clapping him on the shoulder. He shrugged.

"I said what I was thinking. Am I right, Paul?" His silence answered his question and Seth smiled triumphantly.

"He's right though, Paul." Billy sounded, "First daughters can be as effective as first sons. Look at Leah. She could outrun you in any race because she has _strong _legs. In fact she has done before right?"

Leah smiled, smugly in the corner and that silenced Paul more. "I think it's more than once, Billy." She corrected. They started to laugh and I could sense that Paul was going to retort nastily. I shot him halting glance and he recoiled, accepting the laughter against him. He hates it when he's mocked and everyone knew that. Leah noticed that I saved her again and nodded her head once in thanks.

A few minutes of laughter passed until I was suddenly startled by a returning Alice, holding a beautiful lavender baby dress. It was so small and cute. It looked as though it stopped at the tops of the baby's knees and it had long sleeves with frill at the ends. The bow on the back was a nice touch and the overall look of it made me want to dress my little girl in it. I smiled at her, pleasantly.

"Wow Alice. Have you just done that? It looks fantastic. What do you think Seth?" I couldn't stop smiling.

"Now I definitely want a baby girl. She'd look stunning in that dress!"

Alice jumped up and down with joy and handed me the dress. It was so soft and fragile.

"You can keep that for now and there's a lot more where that came from. Rosalie, I need you!"

Rosalie and Alice returned to their workshop in Alice's room. This time, I was quite excited to find out what was coming next. I knew that they'll go overboard because that's just Alice. I was dreading the vast amounts of clothes she was going to create but that doesn't mean I wasn't excited about how they'd come out. I wanted my baby to have the best she or he could have and I knew that Alice would give them that. How could I argue?

"Izzie. You do realise that there are traditions and rules to abide when having a child in the Quileute tribe, don't you?" Billy asked.

Seth held a hand up to hush him, "Billy, not today."

"No, it's alright. Go ahead, Billy." I encouraged, turning my attention to him fully.

"Well for one, you have to live on the reservation. That's law. Rightfully, you two had to get married first but that's long past."

"Can I concentrate on telling Charlie I'm pregnant before I tell him I'm moving out as well?"

"Sure, Sure. Good luck, by the way…with telling Charlie, I mean." Billy said, slightly worried but also amused. I smiled at him, sheepishly and I felt sick. "When are you planning doing that?"

"Today, tomorrow, whenever. I don't know. Maybe the blow won't be as bad if I catch him on a good day, or maybe that'll be a bigger blow. We'll see." I said, weakly.

"Don't worry about it, sweet." Seth comforted, "If I come then he'll take it out on me not you."

"I just hope he doesn't go for his gun, whether you can heal or not. It's a bad sign when your father shoots your boyfriend, a very bad sign." They all chuckled but they all shared my sentiment. "At least I can use his reaction as an incline of how Renée's gonna act. That's the one I'm absolutely dreading. Anyway…what are the other rules?"

"Ah yes, um…you two have to get your own place before the baby's born. There really isn't any other rule. Not that I can think of. I'll tell you if I think of any more. My mind isn't as sharp anymore."

"That statement requires that your mind was sharp in the first place." Jacob mused.

"Shh boy before I give you a thick ear." He retorted. I tried to refrain from laughing and I nearly failed. Jake and Billy were so good together. Just watching them, you could tell that their love for each other ran deeply. Jacob told me that ever since his sisters left, Billy and himself have just grown closer and that when Rachel came back, he was worried that they would drift apart a little but they haven't. If not, they've become closer and I loved watching them together because it was just magical.

"Thank you, Billy. We'll get right on it." Seth replied, trying to hide his chuckle with a cough.

"Good, good." He said, absently. He was still scowling at Jacob, who was trying not to laugh.

"Okay…so shush guys, right…We need to know. It might be a little early, don't worry if it is but…" Kim spluttered.

"Spit it out, Kim." I chuckled, impatiently.

"Have you thought of any names – boy or girl names?"

I smiled to myself but Seth answered her, "Not really, we've been thinking about tonight. We haven't talked or thought about it, well I haven't." He looked down to me. I looked back, guilty.

"I may have."

"Really? Share." He commanded, enthusiastically. "You never said anything."

"Sorry. They're just thoughts; I played around with some names. That's all." I admitted, shyly.

"What are they?" Esme asked, excitedly.

"They aren't very good." I denied.

"Let me be the judge of that. Come on, share." Seth urged.

"Um…Chenée Sue Clearwater." I said, unsure. Seth raised his eyebrows.

"That's quite good. Chenée…is that…"

"Charlie and Renée, yeah." I finished his sentence. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I love it." He smiled down at me. "I'm guessing that was the girl's name."

"Yeah. The boy's name, I think, is…Harry Dean Clearwater. What do you think?"

"Harry?" He asked, flattered. I smiled at him. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it."

In the corner of the room, Sue was weeping. Seth crossed over to her, as well as Leah and hugged her. Seth had told me that his father, Harry Clearwater, had past away from a heart attack a couple of years back. This was my inspiration for my son's name. I hoped that him and his family would like it and they obviously do. Sue mustn't have gotten over it yet which was quite understandable.

"Thank you, sweetheart." She gasped. I smiled at her.

"Come on, mom, let's go get some air." Leah suggested. They went outside and Seth rejoined me at the sofa.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to upset her."

"Don't worry about it, sweet." Seth ordered. "Hey, what happened to Jimbob?"

"Jimbob?" Emmett chuckled, confused. I smiled with Seth. "Who said anything about Jimbob?"

"Um…I did. I played a trick on Seth earlier." I laughed. When I retold it they all laughed with me, except for Seth, who scowled playfully.

People were starting to drowse and become sluggish. Soon, there were only murmurs in the living room.

Everyone, including me and Seth went home at 9 pm. I was sleeping at Seth's again so I couldn't risk alerting Charlie there was something going on. He's been so observant lately.

I found that the reveal was a great success and that it wasn't as bad as I thought it would have been if Charlie was present. It was quite fun actually. I loved the dress that Alice made. She also made me an awesome top that would do me justice when I'm around 6 months pregnant. She's going to be making clothes all day tomorrow. I feel slightly sorry and guilty for Jasper since he's hardly going to see her. He'll probably forgive me, I probably already am.

Sue and Leah rode back to Seth's house with us. I thought Leah preferred running but this is good too. Seth, who was driving and Sue, also in the front seat of my own car, spent the whole ride home talking about how he's making her a grandmother so young. I saw Leah roll her eyes a couple of times.

Seth and I went straight up to his room when we got in. I was so exhausted. I was that exhausted that I could have dropped at any moment. Not wanting me to fall, Seth scoped me up in his arms and carried me to his room. I snuggled close to him and his warm body heat. There really wasn't anything like it. I could spend forever in this man's arms. By the time I was over the threshold, my eyes were closed and I could feel myself slipping away.

A few minutes later, I felt his hands on my face and stomach. He was watching me rest. His hand traced down my side and I shivered.

"Don't, that tickles." I murmured with my eyes still closed.

"Sorry, Sweet." He murmured back into my ear. I could hear the smile in his voice and I just had to see it for myself. I opened my eyes and turned to look at his face next to mine on the pillow. Sure enough, that heart stopping signature smile graced his lips and it warmed my heart every time I saw it. I looked at him for a few minutes, just thinking what I did to deserve him; thinking that, even at a young age, how he could possibly be so understanding and even want to be a father so young. He was something else. I wanted to tell him so much about how I felt but the only words I could get out were,

"I love you."

His smile widened, blinding me with his stark white teeth. I just had to smile back as my hand brush his cheek. "I love you too. I love you both." He added, leaning down to kiss my belly. He rested his forehead against it and sighed in contentment. "I'm so happy."

"Me too. More than you can possibly comprehend." I stroked his hair and he grabbed my hand and put it to his face. He crawled up to my face and leaned in to kiss me however he kissed my cheeks, forehead, chin and nose before my lips. He stared into my eyes and his were smouldering with so much love and devotion that my breath caught at the sight. He needs to be careful before his eyeballs turn into liquid and pour out his eyes sockets.

"You should change into your Pjs before you fall asleep because I'm not waking you up to change them, you're too exhausted." He said, quietly.

"So you'd let me sleep in my clothes?" I asked, sluggishly. He smirked and nodded. "I suppose I'll have to, then."

I rose from my pillow a tiny bit too fast and I got head rush. I laid my head on my hands.

"Hey, are you alright, Sweet?" He asked, concerned. He supported my back.

"Yeah, yeah. Just head rush. I'm fine."

"I'll go get your Pjs, stay here." He instructed, softly. He released my back and strode over to my back pack. I rose from the bed and joined him, this time more slowly. He gave me a disapproving look.

"I have to brush my teeth anyway." I explained, reaching for my black Pjs in his hands. I kissed him before he followed me to the bathroom.

When we returned, I went straight to the bed and rested my head on the pillow and snuggling up to it. I yawned and I could feel my head slipping into unconsciousness again. The bed shifted and a second later, I felt Seth's arms wrap around me, coming to rest on my stomach as he pulled me close to his chest. I smiled, snuggling closer as he inhaled my scent against my neck. I shivered as his warm breath shimmered across my neck as he exhaled in a rush, only to inhale deeply once again.

"Sweet Dreams, Baby." he whispered, kissing my ear. I shivered again.

"You too." I replied, closing my eyes.

The last thing I felt was his breath on my neck and a gentle kiss that made my head spin before I was surrounded by trees.

_Sweet Dreams, I think not_, were my last thoughts.

* * *

**There it is!**

**What did you think? Was it okay? **

**The next chapter will be posted after i get six reviews for this one :) Get your tissues ready becuase it's gonna be sad and to most of you, very, very surprising. I nearly cried writing it :'(**

**There is a poll on my profile too. I want to publish a new story but i want it to be one that people will read so visit my profile and vote :D**

**Thank you and please, please review!**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	12. Present

**Hey Everyone!**

**So i know you've been waiting patiently for this chappie. It was a hard on to write about a year ago and was just as hard to edit this time around. I hope that you like it and i think a lot of you may be shocked and perhaps even hate me after this. But it all works out. I promise :D**

**I want to give a shout out to a special gal out there. Blonde Pickle Mule. You are the best! :D Never missing a beat to review every chappie and i'm super grateful!**

**It's also come to light that another special reviewer has an uncanny simularity to Izzie in the story. Funnily enough, her name is Izzie! Crazy right? Give it up for ForeverIzzie. I may as well be writing about you in this story. It's that simular. I even got one of her fave movies the same and i have never met ForeverIzzie, nor spoken to her in my life! Unbelievable :D**

**Now to a more depressing matter...**

**I recieved a review that was...upsetting...to say the least. Those of you that have read it will know what i'm talking about. It was rather explicit and quite frankly, just down right mean. In the future, i will really, really appreciate it if you'd keep such awful opinions to yourself. No one is asking you to read it. If you don't like it, you move on and read a different story. I very nearly put off updating this chappie because i was just so upset. It did, unfortunately, lower my confidence a little but i will continue. I will not tolerate such hatefullness and if any others review as such, i will report them becuase what i was written was out of order. **

**So many of you like this story that i just CANNOT and WILL NOT delete this story. I don't answer to the reviewer, nor to anyone else and will do and write in my own way. Anybody who has a problem with this should keep this to theirselves, or if it's constructive and NOT hateful, PM me. Don't put it in a review because it not only embarasses me but also you. I'd really appreciate it. **

**Thank you...**

**Anyway, enough of the sadness...on with the chappie! :D**

**Chapter 12**

**Present**

* * *

A cloudy darkness erupted around me, sending chills of fear and uncertainty down my spine. My body hummed with it and with the knowledge that something bad was about to happen. What, I had no idea but I had a feeling that I was going to find out sooner rather than later.

As I peered around the familiar sinister forest, up at the sky, I couldn't help but notice the difference. The weather always seemed to change in these dreams. It was snowing in the first dream, raining in the second. Unlike the third which was sunny, this time was the worst. A thunder storm raged around me, static lightening stroked the ground over the distant horizon, lighting the sky so brightly, yours eyes hardly had time to adjust before it plunged into darkness again. The change in weather almost signified a change within the dream. Each of the three previous dreams ended differently, albeit, minutely and I had a strange feeling that this version of the dream was no exception to the rule.

My guard was reinforced as soon as I had entered the forest but with that last thought, it was edging towards terror. What would be so different about this dream that it would entail a thunderstorm? I knew I was going to find out but I was dreading the outcome something fierce.

Although, it was raining, I didn't get wet. It was like there was a layer of wax covering my skin and clothes or a mystical shield that was shaped to my body that caused the rain to roll right off. I waved my hand a few feet in front of my face, fascinated by this weird protection. I tilted my face to the sky, open mouthed with my tongue out to catch the extensive rain pouring from the heavens but shouldn't have been surprised when I caught none. The moon was full and its omniscient light shone, illuminating everything it touched whilst making everything almost seem calmer than the raging storm that engulfed the sky.

I didn't forget why was here though, and what I suspected to be happening and I spun around, eyeing the edge of the trees. I froze.

The Volturi stood tall and proud near the edge of trees. The three leaders stood in the back, flanked by the two angelic vampires that I've seen in the last three dreams, so beautiful and...dazzling that I couldn't look away. However, my fear heightened when I saw that there was more there.

A tall and slender woman with blond, wavy hair that you saw in hair stylist magazines stood with a young looking girl, a fourteen year old girl, maybe fifteen but no older. She was so beautiful, maybe as beautiful as Rosalie. The young girl looked so angelic that I was almost fooled her to be an angel if it weren't for those disturbingly crimson eyes that pierced into my being so fiercely, the say 'if looks could kill' came to mind and I looked away from her immediately to see two more men appeared next to her. The first was very lofty and extremely toned. Though he looked gangly and uncoordinated, I knew that wouldn't be the case. He could have definitely matched Emmett in a fight. I shuddered at the thought.

The other man he was so deviously proportioned. The way he stood looked like he would seduce you to get to you better, to have his way with you before he killed you. He reminded me of Jasper when he looked at me. It was as if he hated what he smelt and that was when I thought. It's not because they hated the way I smelt, it was because they _loved_ the what they smelt. That thought alone was disturbing enough.

I became very cautious and started to back away. They mimicked my actions and it made me more uneasy. The slender one continued forward, stealthily and with exaggerated slowness. Suddenly, I was fastened in place. I couldn't escape the fate which was coming.

She was getting so close. I peered around me, desperate for someone to save me. I didn't care whether it was Seth or Ollie but no one came. The closer she got the more beautiful she became. Her eyes were fixed on mine and she was watched closely by the vampires behind her. They had devilish smiles on their faces that imitated hers.

She stretched her arm towards me, wanting something, wanting to hold something but she didn't reach for my hand, she reached for my stomach.

"No you stay away!" I screamed, protecting my belly with my arms. Her smile became more prominent. She was almost evil. Snickers came from behind her and were muted with the clash of thunder above us. I looked upwards. The sky was so dark and the stars were hardly visible.

I snapped my head back towards her. She was inches away from me now. Her hand rested on my stomach. I couldn't move away. She soothed it like it was her who carried.

Another clash of thunder sounded that made me jump. She was still moving closer until she couldn't move forwards anymore and her stomach rested against my own. But I thought she still was too far, especially if she was supposed to be against my body. There were still quite a few centimetres between her and my chest. I peered down and I exhaled sharply.

It looked like I was 7 months past and I was very bloated. I was wearing the maternity top Rosalie and Alice made me. My breathing spiked. I could feel my heart beating in my chest. The scene morphed around me into a medieval type room. It was a cylinder shape and it was made of white stone. It was one of those places where you'd expect a turret to be at the top, like in a tower.

"Should be mine," a male voice sounded. His hand was still on my belly. I looked up and screamed.

The body and person before me were totally different and occupied a face that uncannily reminded me of Ollie's face.

My eyes shot open into the darkness and I rose from the pillow in shock and fright. Seth's arm fell from my stomach and he stirred. I had to make sure I hadn't waked him; I couldn't explain it to myself, let alone him and he'd be so angry.

I was sweating more than usual. My breathing was hysterically alarming. Lying back down on my pillow, my head began to swim and my stomach lurched. I dashed from my bedside and ran into the bathroom. Morning sickness was the worst part of this pregnancy – of any pregnancy. We shouldn't eat so much food then, should we?

I rinsed my mouth out at the sink and looked at myself in the mirror. I looked so tired. Dark circles plagued my eyes and I looked so pale, it was alarming. My hand found my tummy (which was its rightful size) and I exhaled slowly. My head was swimming and I had to close my eyes to rid myself of the dark spots behind them.

When I returned to the room, Seth was still spark out, peacefully sleeping with a small smile on his face as he visibly dreamt of something or other. His hand lay where I should, almost clutching the sheets and his head tilted towards where my head should be. I glanced at the alarm clock – 4:30 in the morning. I knew I wouldn't be able to get back to sleep nor do I want to try, so I went down into the living room, quietly as to not wake anybody up. I just wanted to be alone right now, to think things through a little.

It was really creepy in Seth's house at night but then, I thought any house would appear creepy at night, especially houses such as Seth's that were bustling with activity during the day. I flicked the lamp on, on the side table next to the only armchair. I curled up into a ball and lent my head on the arm with my clasped hands between my knees while I hugged a cushion close to my chest. The light from the lamp brightened the pictures on the wall. There were so many of Seth and Leah. They looked so cute when they were younger.

Seth still has the same little dimples from back then and Leah has had the same hair since she was 5. There must have been hundreds of pictures on the walls. Sue is the type to keep record.

The first one I saw was of Seth and his mother at the beach. It seemed surprisingly sunny in the picture and they took full advantage of that, wearing a summer dress and three quarter length combats and a wife beater. The next was Harry and Sue. It looked to be some sort of celebration and they looked quite young. On a sign above their heads, it read, 'Happy 5th Birthday, Seth!' I smiled at the thought of a five year old Seth running around at his party causing all sorts of mischief and mayhem. Then was struck with another thought of seeing his _son_ at his five year birthday party doing the exact same thing. I smiled, broadly, loving the mentally image I manage to conjure up, even in my sleepy state.

There was one on the wall near the fireplace with Seth and the Cullens. He looked so happy with them-natural. I scanned the picture, moving from face to face. They were so beautiful.

About fifteen minutes later, all was still quiet so I could easily hear the footfalls on the stairs. I looked over and Seth came around the corner, leaning against the wall as he looked at me with concerned eyes. He looked at me for a few minutes before I looked away, back to the pictures and eventually, he came to my side. I smiled at him as he gently caressed my cheek.

"Why aren't you sleeping? I woke up and you were gone. I saw the light down here and figured it must have been you. You had me worried, sweet." He whispered, the worry in his voice made his statement ring true. I smiled, apologetically, albeit, just slightly.

"Sorry." I breathed.

"What are you doing down here?" He asked, kneeing down beside me.

"Just thinking. Don't worry about me."

"You really think I won't worry when you're sitting down here alone in the dark in the middle of the night, all alone and sort of broody?" He asked, softly with a slight chuckle.

"It's nearly six, so it's hardly the middle of the night. Besides, I'm not in the dark, the lamp is on." I argued, gently.

"You know what I mean, Sweet."

"I know."

"What you thinking about?"

"Just the baby, that's all."

"What you worried about?" He asked, anxiously, "Are you alright?" His hand found my belly, massaging soothingly as he waited impatiently for my answer.

"Hey, I'm fine. Fit as a fiddle. You should stop worrying."

"You should get some sleep, it's not good for you or the baby." He ordered, lightly. "Come on…come back to bed for an hour or two. We have school anyway."

"Alright. I'll be up in a minute." I agreed, reluctantly.

"S'okay, I'll wait for you." He replied, stubbornly. We looked at each other for a moment. "Unless, you want me to go." I continued to look at him. He looked a little hurt and I felt a twinge of guilt. "Okay. Hurry though, yeah?" I nodded.

After he left, I couldn't help thinking about how he's going to be worrying about me. I hate it when he worries. He goes over board. He reminds me of Edward in that way.

I sighed and switched the lamp off. I trudged up stairs and yawn as I entered the bedroom.

He was lounging on his sofa in front of the fire and I went to sit on his knee. He welcomed me with open arms and cuddled me close. I stared into the flames while he soothed my stomach, loving and fatherly as he smiled, happily.

Suddenly, he scoped me up and took me to the bed. He placed me carefully on the pillow and tucked me in. He joined me on the other side and kissed my hair.

"Sleep." He whispered in my ear, although I hardly heard since I was already half way there.

When we woke an hour later, I was still groggy and tired. Seth suggested that I stay off school today but I needed to get in as much school as possible before I leave school to have the baby. Then I'll go back after.

Breakfast was really weird. Sue planned breakfast in bed but I got up before she finished. Even Leah was helping to prepare it. Then they watched me eat.

My craving was different today. I've had three different ones so far – grapes, pears and grapefruit. Today, it was strawberries. At least they are healthy cravings and not things like chocolate and cakes. Then I would have put on a lot of weight, especially if I ate as much chocolate as I am strawberries. We've been up an hour and I've already gone through 1 and a half boxes of them. Sue is gonna buy some more for when I come back from school. I explained to her that I was going to the Cullens house and she said I could take them with me.

Seth kissed me good bye and waved at Lacey and the others when we arrived at school. They were unusually perky and happy when I approached. They hugged me tighter than usual and they treated me differently altogether.

Karen wouldn't let me hold my own bag around the school. Lacey kept holding my back as if to support me. The others simply looked alert and ready to catch me if I tripped or something. Lee was annoying me, asking me every five minutes how I was or if I needed anything. Matt was the only one that seemed calm and rode it with me. Every once in a while, he'd roll his eyes at me and smile. I didn't say much.

In fact, I was just quiet all together. Matt made a tiny joke out of it in English but when I didn't laugh as I normally would have done, they all exchange anxious and confuse glances.

"Izzie, what's going on with you today?" Lee asked as we queued in the lunch line.

"Lee, she's pregnant. Mood swings, hello." Lacey said, sarcastically.

"Shh, don't say that so loud! You guys knowing I can handle but the rest of the school – no way, not yet anyway." I moaned.

"There gonna find out sooner or later anyway. What does it matter?"

"It totally matters!" I snapped. So loud, that the people in front of Lacey, turned around to stare at me. I snapped at them too. "What?" They turned around immediately and I sighed.

"Something's definitely goin' on with you." Matt said, apprehensively. "You're so…angry or something, it's a mixture of different emotions. Fear is definitely in there somewhere too."

They all looked at me and I sighed, annoyed. Damn, he sounded like Jasper! I swear if he was a vampire, he'd have a power that was similar to his. "God, can't you just accept that Lacey has it right." I moaned.

"No, there's something different going on." She disagreed. It was her observation. I sighed again (I've been doing that a lot today) and stormed to the table.

I ate in silence for most of lunch with them. They scrutinized every action I did and eventually it became annoying.

"Do you realise how annoying you're being right now?" I said to the whole table.

"Where's all this anger come from, Izzie?" Matt asked, surprised.

"I dunno. I just feel angry." I admitted. Before I knew it, I began to rant. "I'm angry because I'm tired, I'm eating food when I'm not even hungry, I was sick this morning and then there's that stupid, stupid dream!" My voice became a screech by the end and I got head rush again. I simply walked out of the cafeteria.

Now that I was away, I had no idea what I'm doing now. I only had 5 minutes till the bell for the next class which was wondrous chemistry. Speaking of chemistry, my lab partner was walking up to me right now.

"Hey, Mike." I shouted. "You ready for explosions next?"

"Totally!" He replied, enthusiastically.

"I thought Rose told you to…"

"Lacey, it is fine. God!" I shouted at her. "Come on, Mike!"

I dragged him towards the science block with the others trailing behind. I didn't say bye when we got to the class room and they were quite shocked.

Chemistry passed like a rocket. We made explosions out of different chemicals today and Mike nearly singed his eyebrow off. Well, I couldn't laugh – I nearly singed my hair right after.

Lacey was waiting for me, so we could walk to gym together. I wasn't mad at her so I wasn't snappy when I talked to her until she began asking questions about the baby, half way through the lesson.

I was relieved when Seth picked me up but I was certain Lacey and the others had said something to him about my mood today, maybe even about the dream so I don't think I've heard the end of it before we go to the Cullens.

We were silent during the drive back to Seth's house. I caught him glancing at me once or twice. I just looked out the window at the drizzling rain. This day couldn't get anymore depressing. I couldn't bear the silence but I was afraid of bringing the subject up and I didn't want that.

We stopped into the grocery store on the way to pick up some strawberries and apple juice. I had a feeling that was going to be my craving tomorrow. I remembered what Billy said about the rules so I looked at the boards for houses while he paid. I did like one of them. We were quiet walking back to the car.

The silence persisted when we went into the kitchen. I went to the sink to get a glass of water and when I turned around he was watching me with cautious eyes. I took care as to not look into his eyes. My eyes tell a lot of stories, just like his.

He followed me to his room and resumed watching me as I made up the fire, avoiding his eyes all the while. I remained kneeling at the fire for a few minutes. He must have thought I was strange. I got to my feet and curled up like a ball on the sofa in front of it.

Heavy footfalls started next to me but I kept my eyes on the flames. His hands enclosed around my waist and he pulled me against him so that I was cuddling his chest.

We just sat there, cuddling for the next hour. No-one neither spoke nor moved. We just stared into the flames, thinking. Every once in a while, Seth would kiss my hair or soothe my tummy. Just to tell me that I could talk to him if I wanted.

There was a knock at the door and Sue walked in.

"Sorry, you two. Here you go, Izzie, your strawberries." She handed me some boxes of red addictive berries and then left the room before I could say thank you, with a big smile.

"That was nice of her." Seth said, conversationally. I inclined my head in agreement. "You should say thank you."

"Well I was going to." I snipped. He really didn't deserve that. "Sorry."

He shook it off, "Don't worry about it."

"I'm just…so fed-up." I admitted.

"Sweet, you've only been pregnant nearly three months." He said, lightly. "You just need to relax and take it a step at a time."

"No…it's not that I'm tired or anything – or maybe it is but – it's…" I sighed. "It's just the dream, you know, the one about them vampires. It's been worrying me, that's all and I guess I've been taking it out on every one. Ollie was in it again."

He pushed me away slightly so that he could look at me. His face was full of anger and worry.

"What's different? What's wrong?" He urged. "And what's it got to do with Ollie?"

I dove into my tale and a thousand emotions shot across his face at different parts of the story. Anger flashed when the Volturi was mentioned which was a lot. Shock flared when no one saved me. Confusion sparked since he didn't understand why I didn't get wet. But worst of all, pure rage flickered when I mentioned them touching my stomach and when Ollie said, 'should be mine'.

"If he wasn't dead already then I would kill him!" He shouted, half rising from his seat. I grabbed his arm.

"No! Seth, don't say that! It was just weird." I implored.

"Stop defending him. He's after our baby!"

"Seth! Think about it! He's dead!"

"Lucky for him!"

"Keep your voice down!" I shouted.

"Ollie would act just the same!" What?

"Ollie wouldn't mind if the guy in the dream was dead! There's more to this anger than the dream, why are you acting like this?" I screeched.

"Because…because…you think about him all the time, you wear his pendant all the time. You're dreaming about him! I know you were thinking about him then when we sat in silence!"

"You don't know anything!" I screamed, hurt.

"Don't I? What were you think about then?"

"As a matter of fact, I was thinking about the house I found on the board today because I liked it!"

"Yeah right!" He said, sarcastically.

"Where has all this come from Seth? Why are you being like this?" I asked, confused. "So what if I think about him! I loved him once!"

"I don't like it. Sometimes, I think…"

"What? What do you think?" I asked, saddened.

"Sometimes, I think that you still love him and that you _do_ wish the baby was his instead of mine! He's low and he's so depressing. He is making you miserable and I could kill the son of a gun if he thinks you ever loved him! He's a manipulating little creep that should have died ages ago!" He bellowed.

My heart stopped along with my breathing. My eyes welled up and spilt over. He could see that he had crossed a line and he rushed to get back over it. He advanced forwards, with his hands outstretched and the looked of remorse on his face. I stepped back, shaking my head; tears were streaming down my cheeks and I couldn't control them. He sighed in sorrow as he realised what he said. My voice was hoarse and cold when I caught my breath.

"If that's how you feel…if that's what you think…if that's what you truly, truly believe…" I couldn't speak, my voice turned to a whispered and I took anther step backwards towards the door when he advanced again. This time I put my hands up. "Then…you can return your plane ticket to Jacksonville…and I won't buy a return ticket because the only reason why I was going to stay…was for you! But now that I know how you truly feel then…there's no point, baby or no. I'll live in Jacksonville and so will our baby, rules or no rules. Is that what you want? Because that's what you've made it!"

"Izzie…" He pleaded, his voice pained as well as his face. "I'm sorry…"

"No, Seth! It's already been said and you've said enough so…leave it at that and just forget me." I ran from the room and down the stairs, leaving him paralysed for a few seconds.

I got to the bottom of the stairs and his hand enclosed around my forearm, halting me in my escape. I spun around to look at him and his face was horrified.

"Please…Izzie. Don't. You're being totally over-sensitive!" He pleaded.

I yanked my arm free and opened the front door. My car was in the garage so I didn't have to take anything of his with me. There was only one problem; my keys were in my bag, in his room. I charged past him and climbed the stairs again, tripping on the top step. He caught me but I wiggled out of his grip.

"Izzie, you're being absurd!" He shouted.

"_I'm_ being absurd?" I retorted. I retrieved my car keys and continued my exit.

He blocked the front door from me and they didn't have a back door. I asked him to move, blankly but he didn't. I was seriously considering a window; that was how much I wanted to get away at the moment.

He tried to sit me in a chair and said we should sort this out before it escalates further but in my head it couldn't escalate anymore.

"Just let me go!" I bellowed with the front door open.

"I can't do that! I LOVE YOU TOO MUCH!"

"YOU SHOULD HAVE THOUGHT ABOUT THAT BEFORE YOU SAID WHAT YOU SAID!" I screamed.

The front door was wide open, but little did I know that the whole of both packs, Jacob's and Sam's, were standing outside along with Billy and Sue, staring mystified and confused. I charged past them, using them as a barricade between Seth and I while I got to the car otherwise he would have stopped me already.

"What's going on?" Billy shouted.

"Stay out of this guys!" He ordered, barging past them all. "Izzie…!"

He was too late; I was already driving down the road. Even from 100 yards way, I could see he was quivering from head to toe. He suddenly phased into a huge wolf and darted into the trees.

"SETH!" I heard Jacob bellow. He and the rest of his pack phased and ran after him, leaving the rest of them standing motionless staring either at them or at me driving away.

My heart that had been stopped for the last 15 minutes, restarted again at hyper-speed. My breathing was sobs and my hands were shaking uncontrollably. It nearly made me crash just as I pulled into the drive.

I cut the engine and left the car behind me, hastily. I hadn't noticed the two familiar cars outside so I came up short when I saw the Cullens were settled in the living room.

They could see that my eyes were raw with tears and that I was shaking hysterically. I was sure that Jasper could feel the mood around me as soon as I stepped into the house and every single one of them looked at me, horrified by the state I had arrived in.

"Izzie?" Edward asked, anxiously.

"DON'T! JUST DON'T!" I screamed. I sprinted for my room but Jasper blocked the way. I shoved and pushed at him but he went nowhere. He restrained me with his arms and I sunk to the ground in hysterical sobs.

"Izzie? Izzie, what's happened?" Alice's voice was as high pitched as my sobs were, she slid towards me on her knees as if she had dived and wrapped her arm around me. All the commotion made Bella come storming down the stairs.

"IZZIE?" She reached me in a flash, just missing Alice as she slid towards me too, also wrapping her arm around me. She then turned to Jasper. "What happened to her? Where's Seth?"

"DON'T SAY THAT NAME!" I screamed, timbre. "Just let me past, Jasper! Let me through!"

"NO, not until you talk to us!" Rosalie ordered.

"No, there's nothing you can do!"

I scrambled to my feet, pushing and pushing at Jasper until I found a hole in his barricade. I barged past him into my room. I shut the door in his face and locked it.

"Izzie, I could break your door down if I wanted!" He shouted through the door.

"Just do it or get out the way!" Emmett retorted.

I started packing even though my plane wasn't til tomorrow but I just wanted to go now so I phone the travel agents while they others outside deliberated on whether or not to kick my door in.

"Izzie! Open the door and talk to us!" Bella commanded. I didn't even look at the door; I was too busy packing since my plane would be here in an hour. "Izzie, stand back, Emmett's kicking the door down!" No! Charlie won't like that.

I opened the door just as his fist swung forwards and nearly hit me in the face. I stormed past them, up the stairs and shut the bathroom door in Edward's face and locked it.

"Izzie, will you tell us what's wrong?" Edward shouted through the door.

I grabbed my few things from the bathroom and then stormed back down stairs with the others right on my heels.

"IZZIE! JUST TALK TO US!" Bella yelled. Her high, shrill voice halted me at my bedroom door and I started to sob again. I would have fallen to the floor if Edward hadn't caught me and redirected me to the couch. Bella took his place on the couch and I cried into her shirt, making it tear stained.

"Izzie, what's happened? Is it the baby or what, what is it?" Bella spluttered. I tried to steady my breath but my sobs were chronic. Bella hugged my head and rocked me back and forwards.

There was a knock at the door and I knew who it was before Emmett even got there.

"Emmett, no!" I ordered.

"But it's…" He started.

"I know who it is!" I retorted.

The door bell became more persistent and Emmett answered it anyway.

"Hi, Emmett. Can I come in?" He asked, already making his way through the door. Emmett put an arm in front of him.

"No."

"I need to speak to her."

Jasper joined him at the door. "She doesn't want to speak to you." He replied calmly.

"Don't try to understand, you don't know what's happened." He pushed.

"Well, we were just about to find out before you came knocking." Emmett said, huskily.

There were a few minutes of silence while they stared at each other and then Seth's voice came through the house.

"Sweet, please. I need to talk to you, please." He pleaded. "I didn't mean any of it. I swear."

A few more minutes of silence occurred as I drowned out his voice with a cushion and Bella's chest. It was Edward who screamed huskily.

"YOU SAID WHAT?" He joined the others at the door and got right in his face. "FROM WHAT I JUST HEARD IN YOUR HEAD, YOU DON'T EVEN DESERVE TO SEE HER. GET LOST!"

I wasn't surprised to say the least. I knew that Bella had told him, in detail, about my relationship with Ollie and just how close we were and how much I loved him. I bet he was shocked to hear a guy like Seth, a guy so caring and compassionate like Seth so say such a thing.

"I just wanna say I'm sorry, that's all."

"Well you've just said it, now go." Jasper demanded.

There was another long pause and I could see the guys at the door glaring at each other – three on one. I saw Seth shrug and shake his head before he looked back at Edward with an apologetic face.

"Can you just give her this...?" He gestured to a small rectangular box with a red ribbon on, to Edward. He looked back, blankly. "Don't worry it's not from me…I found it on the door step. It's got her name on it so…"

He handed him the box, in silence and left without another word. He hung his head and frowned.

Edward and the others watched him go before returning to the couches. The slam of the door made my sobs renew and it was a while before anybody spoke. We just sat there, with me crying into Bella's chest.

Bella simply rocked me back and forth, smoothing my hair. Many pairs of cold hands were on my back and Alice rested her head on my shoulder.

"Izzie…tell us, please?" Bella whispered, softly.

"We had a fight."

"I gathered that much. What was said?"

Edward began to speak but then thought better of it when I gave him a stern look.

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters!" Alice interceded.

"NO, it doesn't, not now." I wanted desperately to get off this subject. "What was that package?"

"It looks like nothing." Edward opinionated, twirling the box in his hand.

"Give me it." I gestured for the box.

It really looked smaller than it was. Nevertheless, I checked for a tag before I untied the ribbon on the top. I hesitated before opening the lid because it seemed so heavy for a box its size.

I gasped as I peered down to the reason for its intense weight. A beautiful purple gem lie upon a lilac velvet, shaped like a heart with sparkling diamonds around the rim that glittered so much it shone off the walls and ceiling. It must have been solid white gold. I couldn't even guess how many carats it was, nor its value. I was stunned that someone could even afford such a jewel, never mind send it to me. I knew instantly that it wasn't from Seth.

It was so heavy, as I lifted it out the box, stunned at its beauty. The others gasped as they gazed upon it. I bet they were stunned by its beauty just as much as me.

I peered up at Edward and the others, amazed and confused. I had no idea who it came from however, gazing up at Edward's face made me realise that he knew exactly who that came from.

"Put it back in the box." He said, flatly. His eyes were on Bella's terrified eyes. Instantly, I became fearful.

"What? What is it? Do you know who this came from?" I choked.

"Just put it back in the box…is there a note there?" He asked, peering in the box. "Yeah, it's in the lid."

I tore out the piece of ancient looking paper. The marksmanship was unfamiliar, on the first note at least. On the second, it did look familiar but I couldn't put a pin on the person it belonged to.

"What does it say, Izzie?" Bella urged, resurfacing me from my trance.

"Um…"

_Dearest Alyssa,_

_You know who this is, Izzie? You will when I see you at your special occasion wearing such a jewel so worthy of the beauty I suspect you possess. It was hand picked by myself from the treasury as I wanted the best for you. I hope you like it. You're the only one in the universe with that, my love. I will see you soon as I want to see your wondrous baby girl._

_ARO  
The Volturi_

My heart was convulsing and I couldn't breathe. It was the same man. It was the same vampire in my dreams. He knew about the baby. I knew it! I suspected it since this morning but having my suspicions come to light was just frightening and distraught.

I read the note, privately first and then passed it around the room like I was a Christmas card from a long lost friend but it was far from that. It was a dreaded note from a man from your nightmares. That can hardly be good.

Each of them took their turns reading the note and each showed a mixture of emotions – anger, fear, anxiety and panic. The emotions stuck to their faces and it was like it copied itself as the piece of paper continued through the hands of the vampires who knew exactly what they were dealing with.

The silence that followed was unbearable but no one could bear to break it. They just sat there staring at each of their own partners. Edward and Bella, Jasper and Alice, Emmett and Rosalie – it made me think about the one person I couldn't survive to think about so I got to my feet and made my way to my room, walking lifeless and feared.

"Izzie, where are you going?" Edward asked, absently.

"My room."

"We need to figure this out!" Alice said.

"No, we don't."

"Why don't we?" Emmett asked, confused.

"Because…because as far as Aro knows I'm gonna be here but with the recent incident with…with Seth…I'm going back to mom." There was massive uproar.

"Why?" She shrieked. "There's no need! Just stay away from him! Please, Izzie, no!"

"Yeah Izzie, don't! Please?"

"I'm sorry, Bella but…I can't stay here knowing that he's going to be. I'll just be reminded. I'm sorry."

"Izzie, look at me." Bella had gotten off the couch and grabbed as much of my face in her hands as she could. She made it so it was impossible to look anywhere else. "You guys can get through this! You don't have to go."

"Bella..." Alice said, warningly but I didn't know what for.

"What about the baby? You're pregnant with Seth's child, for god sake!" Bella screamed.

"Bella!" Alice shouted louder, now occupying a dreadful face.

At that precise moment, Charlie came rustling through the door and froze in place at Bella's words. I saw his face turn a bright reddish colour, then a purplish colour and I looked at his back in horror. Bella spun around and copied my expression. I looked at the others, briefly, just to find them staring in fear between me and Charlie, except for Alice who was hitting herself, lightly, on the forehead with a closed fist.

Charlie hoisted his gun onto his shoulder and turned, slowly, to glare at me. His expression was tortured some how but still angry and shocked. He indicated to each and every person in the room except for me and then to the door over his shoulders. Obviously, telling them to leave. All the time, his face and eyes were on me.

He gritted his teeth, "Bella go, Now!" he shouted, angrily. His breathing spiked when she shook her head.

"I'm staying here."

"Now!" He bellowed, enraged. She didn't decline a second time. She for the door but I noticed that she left it open a crack.

My heart stopped and my breathing ceased, too. I couldn't look into his eyes anymore, just in case they got stuck in my head (if that hasn't happened already).

He simply stared at me, furious and stunned. I don't think he knows what to say, if he can even speak.

"Is it true?" He whispered, weakly. I couldn't speak, let alone him. He spoke more loudly, "Is it true, Izzie?" I nodded, slowly. He shook his head and a few more minutes of silence followed.

"And it's Seth's." It wasn't a question yet he still wanted an answer. I nodded, quickly before he could shout again. But I was hurt.

"Don't call my baby 'it'" I whispered.

"What?"

"I said, don't call the baby 'it'!" I shouted, hoarsely.

"I will call the baby what ever I like because _it's_ not supposed to be in there anyway. You're _15, _Izzie!" He yelled, clapping his hand to his chin in exasperation and disbelief. "_15_!" He started to pace and it was as if he was ranting more to himself rather than me.

"Fifteen! My little girl, PREGNANT! You're even younger than your sister, Izzie! YOUR MOM! Does she know about this?" he didn't even look at me. "If she doesn't then good luck to ya because I'm not gong to be there if she doesn't accept you back when I send you there during this darn pregnancy!"

"_Send_ me there? Dad, I was going anyway! Me and Seth…were having a rough patch, to your amusement. And don't pretend you care because you don't! You never did, did you?"

"How dare you! The only thing I care about is you and your sister!"

"Yeah and we all know who you like best, right Charlie?" I snapped. He glared at me wide eyed but he didn't deny it. "See? You do like Bella better than me. I though parents weren't supposed to play favourites, Mom doesn't!"

"Get out! Get to your mom's. I'm not being spoken to like that!"

"GLADLY!" I started to cry. "Don't bother coming to Jacksonville when I have the _baby_!"

I scoped up my bags, raggedly and went to the front door. Bella came running back in to stop me.

"Izzie!"

"BELLA GET…GO HOME!"

"You are not going to get rid of me like this, Charlie. If she goes, I never see you again either!"

"FINE GO, BOTH OF YOU!"

I was already at the car when Bella came charging out. She hoped into the car and we drove away. The last thing I saw of Charlie was him slamming the door on us.

* * *

***Hides behind Jacob* Don't hit me, don't hit me, don't hit me! I swear it will get better!**

**So what did you think? Love it? Hate it? Review!**

**I'd like to remind people of the poll on my profile so please, vote! The sooner i get results, the sooner i post another story. They're all started. They just need to know which one of them you'd like to read the most :D Thanks x**

**If i get six more reviews for the chappie, i'll love you guys forever! :D**

**I love you all!**

**love,  
MrsWolfPack  
x**


	13. Ache

**Hey Everyone! **

**So i have 50 reviews! I know that to most people, it won't be such a big deal but to me it is! This is my first fanfic and i'm really happy for the really good feed back and encouragement! :D**

**As always, I have to shout out to my fave girl, Blonde Pickle Mule for her undying support and feedback. You're awesome! **

**The start of this chapter is a little sad, i warn you now. Maybe not cry worthy but definately sad. Regardless, i hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Though, if i did, i would love owning Jacob, Paul, Seth, Jasper and Emmett :D**

**Enjoy now...**

**Chapter 13**

**Back Again**

* * *

We drove silently to Edward's house. Bella had rubbed my leg once or twice when she heard the sobs escaping my mouth. The tears made me incapable to drive so she took over.

My life was falling apart. My heart was breaking with every metre we drove away from La Push. Seth was out of the picture for now and that was accompanied by an aching sensation in my chest. Charlie was mad at me, which tore a hole in my heart because he is my Dad. If Renée had the same reaction then I would have to cope on my own. The only ones who'll be glad to help would be the Cullens and my excellent sister. She really didn't have to do this. She has enough to worry about. I couldn't intrude on her perfect little life with Edward and little Nessie. What would it do to their lives if I occupied most of Bella's time? This was one of the main reasons why I love my sister – she'd do anything and everything for me. What more could I ask for in a sister? She's just perfect.

I remember one time that she missed out on a holiday to Spain with Renée and Phil to look after me when I got a severe flu and fever. I didn't want to tear them away from the holiday but I was really ill. She is the best sister I could have hoped for and her being my big sister is a bonus. I mean, it's also the little things she used to do for me as well. I remember when I was about five, Bella being 8 years old and we both looooved gummy bears (well, I still do) but when mom came home with two bags of sweeties, only one packet being bears, Bella let me have them because she knew they were my favourite. I don't know why but, I've always remembered that. Then there's the time she took the blame for me when I accidentally scratched mom's car with my bike when I was ten. I owe her so much and I'd hate for her to give me something else I have to repay her for.

When we arrived at Edward's house, they were all waiting for us. Bella told Esme and Carlisle what had happened and they felt for me. Carlisle even tried to get me to talk to him but I was having none of it. I was hurt. Okay, maybe it was irrational but the fact still remained that I was hurt. I needed out. I needed time to myself. .

When she explained why I was there, I got sympathetic glances and I was even offered to move in with them but I had already told them that I was going to my mom's house in Jacksonville. I was adamant about that. They, as expected, pleaded with me to stay in Forks at least so they could keep an eye on me and the baby but I really couldn't, not with two of the most important men in my family, in my life either mad at me or I was mad at, I simply couldn't. I couldn't put myself through that. It'd would be too much stress.

Esme had reminded me that I had to call Renée first to tell her that I was coming. I could always explain when I got there. She was a little bit confused but she was pleased to have her baby daughter coming home. If only she knew that I was bringing someone with me. She told me that she'd tell Amelia and my other friends so that they could see me, too.

Nessie was horror struck. She sobbed just as much as I did and she didn't let go of my neck. She really didn't want me to come to Forks and she looked so sad when I left that day. I hated seeing her cry.

Alice had packed the complete pieces of clothes for me and the baby into three suitcases. Yes, there were that many and apparently there was a lot to still come. I personally had enough maternity clothes to last me two pregnancies and as for the baby, well. She had already made several outfits for hers or his first three years of life.

Rosalie made sure my car was tuned before I drove to the airport. Emmett had a joke with me before, too. I was really going to miss him, definitely as well as Esme and Alice. I didn't even want to think about Nessie, just in case my sobs started again. Edward ordered me to keep practising the three score pieces for the piano at home.

I thanked Carlisle for booking my first trimester scan in for next week. He was going to transfer all my records back to Jacksonville but seemed a little apprehensive and even sad as he told me. I never realised her liked me being his patient. I have Charlie and even Phil but there was something about Carlisle and Esme that just couldn't be overlooked. I had to see them as parental figures. They emitted love, understanding and compassion. It was hard not to.

Nessie cried in Bella's arms as I got into the car. She begged me not to go and I think if anyone was going to succeed in making me change my mind, I think she would have done it. If only I had looked into her eyes when she begged. I didn't and I was able to keep my head and get in the car. I cried too, seeing Nessie cry. Esme, Alice and Bella were doing there weird vampire sobs, too. As for the guys (who never sob) they looked like they had lost a family member and I was touched when they admitted it after I asked them. Edward, Emmett and Jasper all value me as a sister, a little sister. I cried harder when it really struck me what I was leaving behind with the Cullens.

I put the car into reverse but something blocked my path. Seth stood like a blockade, halting my exit. He was shaking his head with his eyes shut, tears falling down his face and he looked so pained. Tortured. Agonised. I stopped the car and got out. The Cullens and Bella were at my side in a flash, not knowing the mental stability of Seth but I knew he'd never hurt me. It was just them being safe.

He stood there like stone and chalk faced, (as much as a Native American can get) still shaking his head in denial and pain.

"Get out my way, Seth, please?" I pleaded, weakly. Every second I saw him, he etched a notch in my armour.

"Please Izzie…Please don't go." He asked, agonised. He sounded as if he was on the verge of sobs. I stared at him blankly. When I didn't respond, he looked up. "Please?"

His eyes were desolated and filled with so much anguish that my knees nearly buckled. I shook my head and the tears, that already stained his face, fell faster without mercy.

"I'm sorry, Seth. It's too late to beg now." I replied, flatly, even though my heart was dying inside. All I wanted to do as I looked on at him was to run, hug and comfort him. He shouldn't look like this. Every time, however, the words he spoke about Ollie resurfaced, grounding me.

"Izzie don't…I don't care…well I do care but..." He seemed unable to get the words right. He took a deep breath and swallowed past the resistance in his htroat before continuing, "I can _cope_ with us not being together, I suppose I'll have to. I can _cope_ with you being mad at me.I can _cope_ with not being able to hold you in my arms but please Izzie...Don't take the baby away too." My heart sank to the lowest pits of sorrow. I hadn't thought about it like that.

"_That,_ I won't be able to cope with. Not knowing if she's alright and not being apart of her development would be torture to the max. Please Izzie."

We stared at each other, painfully. His eyes smouldered with desperation and he was breathing raggedly. He made one last attempt to sway me to stay by grimacing in plea and mouthing the word 'please?'

"What time is it, Bella?" I asked, randomly, my eyes still on Seth's.

"Half past four." She replied, bewildered.

I stared at Seth some more and then made my decision.

"I'm sorry, Seth…I have a plane to catch but I'll send you updates and stuff, okay?"

"It's not enough!"

"I'm sorry!" I kissed Bella and Nessie one last time and got back in the car. "Can you move him please Edward?" I asked, before slamming my door shut.

Seth and Edward just stood there looking at each other. Edward looked like the last thing he wanted to do was raise a hand to Seth but then, he didn't want me to be unhappy. Seth looked and pleaded with Edward, probably mentally too but he should know by now. Seth should have known by now that when I set my mind to something then I do it. So he must have had that in mind when he did, probably, the hardest thing he's ever had to do and stepped aside to let me past without assisted force from Edward.

I neglected to look Seth in the eyes, or at all as I drove past him and I beeped at the others when I reached the end of the driveway.

I sped down the highway, not looking back. My eyes began to well up as I got further and further away from the place I'd come to love. Every miles I went, the ache in my chest intensified and before I knew it I was in Seattle with only 5 minutes to spare before my plane took off with the ache morphed suddenly into pain. I collected myself and rushed off to the check-in desk and quickly climbed the stairs and into the plane.

It was a six hour flight to Jacksonville as I already knew so I made myself comfortable in my seat and went to sleep. To my surprise, it was a dreamless sleep. I thought for sure I would have had a dream regarding one of four things, One- Mine and Seth's argument gone to the extreme, Two- Something to do with Charlie and our argument, three- the usual dream I have regarding the Volturi or four- a new dream and topic regarding my mom and I enjoying a day out in the sun and I telling her that I'm pregnant then we would go home and celebrate. That one seemed like a good dream but the others didn't.

It was dark and humid when we arrived in Jacksonville. Again, the pilot woke me when he announced we were here.

I rose from my seat, stiffly and trudged off the plane into a hot night in Jacksonville. The temperature and weather here was so different to Forks. It was going to be hard to get used to again. There weren't many other passengers but they too were stiff and muggy.

The airport was quite crowded with people going on holiday for their holidays and people coming back to their families. I saw a soldier hug his little girl as I exited the terminal.

The reception that greeted me was alarming. My mom and Phil were there obviously. Amelia was there with Jason. Leanne and John were also there.

My attention was briefly caught by Andy, who was smiling enthusiastically at me. All of them beamed at me, excited that I am now back. I truly couldn't call this my home, I just left my home. I think I was only away for a while, like a vacation to clear my head.

"Sweetheart!" Renée screamed, running up to me and almost tripping over. I had to steady her before she pulled me into a spine crippling hug. "Oh I missed you. How have you been? You haven't caused Cha, I mean your dad trouble have you?" I snorted at the fact because it was true. "That bad, huh?"

"IZZIE!" Amelia bellowed, excitedly. She pushed past Renée and lurched at me. Her next words hardly made it into my mind as she was talking so fast. This girl got too excited, I swear to god! "You're here! I've missed you so much but that doesn't excuse you for deciding to stay in the first place!" Oh yeah, I forgot. "I've got my sis back! Oh, we can talk about boys and school and catch up and everything. We can go shopping and swimming and the movies and everything! Argh! I'm so excited!"

"Hey, everyone." I greeted, overwhelmed with Amelia still wrapped around my neck. "How you been?"

Leanne ran up to me with a huge smile on her face, seeming just as excited as Ammy. "Guess what?" She screamed. I shook my head with a smile of my own. "I'm pregnant!"

My mouth dropped open in shock and surprise and happiness. "Wow, that's awesome!" She had no idea. What a coincidence.

"I know, right? I couldn't believe it, either. I had my scan four days ago and if I lift my top up then you can see a bump!"

"Awesome! Congrats guys!" I smiled.

"I was in the process of calling you but I'm so busy and then I was tired." she went on. I knew what she meant.

"Don't worry about it." I was in the process of calling you too, I added in my head, smiling.

"Come on, everyone. Izzie has had a long flight and I'm sure she's tired. We should get her home." Phil said from beside mom, taking control of the situation. He smiled at me.

"Thank you." I mouthed.

It was a short ride home. I rode with Phil and Renée while the others drove back to their place. Apparently, John and Leanne moved in together with the news of becoming parents. I knew that they'd be amazing at parenthood. If they have a little girl, I know she'll be a daddy's girl with a dad like John I was shocked when Leanne told me she was pregnant. John looked over the moon but I couldn't help thinking...they reminded me too much of how me and Seth used to be. I don't know whether we could be like that again. Only time will tell. Right now, I had to concentrate on how I was going to tell Renee that I was pregnant.

When we got in, we had a short conversation on the changes they made to the bathroom. It was quite pretty now. It was blue instead of green and it had dolphins everywhere.

Soon after that, I said good night and went to bed. I could have sworn my mom came to check on me in the middle of the night, either her or she got Phil to do it.

I hadn't slept well last night. My head swam with Seth and Charlie and the others. But that wasn't the only thing that swam this morning. My stomach felt awful, just like every other morning. I was really going to hate the sickness and this damn feeling. There was nothing else like it.

I sat up in bed but that was a bad idea and I scrambled out to the bathroom, puking my guts out.

To my dismay, Renée had heard me being sick and told me, as she is an over protective person, that she's booking a doctors appointment for me but if she did that then she would find out that I'm pregnant in a way other than my choosing and I wasn't having that so I needed to weasel out of it before my scan tomorrow. My appointment wasn't until later today.

Or I could just tell her the truth which would be better than lying to her. I decided to tell her.

Renée and Phil were cuddled up on the couch watching a movie when I got down stairs. I couldn't help but watch them a little while because they were so cute together and Renee deserved Phil one hundred percent. She looked so happy in his arms and he with her in his arms. Renee would smile up at him and he down at her before he captured her lips with his, kissing her. They were still acting like newly-weds. I lent against the door frame, simply watching them.

After a while, Renée sensed my presence and beckoned me over with a huge smile.

"Morning, honey. Do you feel better or do you still need a doctor?" Why did she have to give me a choice in this matter? It just gives me an excuse not to tell her yet. No, I was going to tell her now! I was determined.

"Yeah...mom, about that. Um…I need to tell you something but I'm not give sure how to say…" I trailed off. The expression on my face must have made her concerned because she got up, guided me back to the couch and sat me between her and Phil. I glanced at Phil and saw his usual protective expression. He's always been more protective over me than Bella, considering he knows me better but also we're closer. He smiled down at me.

"What sweetheart? What's wrong? You know you can tell me anything, honey." She encouraged, slightly anxious and a lot worried. The tears in my eyes were welling and she got even more anxious. "Honey?"

"It's just…if you have the same reaction as Dad then…I don't know what I'll do!" I sobbed. Phil rubbed my back, soothingly, looking as worried as Renee.

"Your father knows? Come on tell me." She ordered, dead serious now.

"But…Dad kicked me out because of what I'm about to tell you." I confessed, shyly as I waited for the blow out.

"What? No…He didn't!" She said in denial and very angry. Phil didn't look particularly pleased either. "Oh, you wait…!"

"Wait mom. Just hear the news before you want to be with or against him please?"

"Sweetheart, whatever this news is…I'm not going to throw you out – you're my daughter and you're his daughter. How could he do that to you? I wondered why you were coming back. But I never thought..." She waited but I didn't respond. She became desperate. "Come on, swee…"

"I'm pregnant." I whispered, cutting her off mid-sentence.

Silence.

No voices.

No breathing.

Not even the grandfather clock seemed to want to disrupt this silence.

I looked at my hands, intensely, fearing the worst. The worst possible reaction. I did, however, notice the light circles Phil was rubbing into the small of my back, even minute as they were. My hear was beating frantically and that seemed to be the only sound in the room. Then the silence got too much and I had to look at them.

I looked at Phil first but he wasn't looking at me. He, I supposed, was looking at Renee with a stoic and unreadable expression. He didn't know how to take this news but I couldn't tell if he was hedging onto happy or angry.

Then I took my chances and glanced at Renee. She was gawking at me, totally shocked and surprised. As Phil's, her expression was unreadable. And more than Phil's, it scared me. I was super scared but what followed was shocking.

"What?" She asked, not quite sure what she just heard.

"I said…"

"I know what you said, Sweetheart. You don't have to say it again. I know how hard it is to say it." She said, calmly. She was taking this so well. I would have thought that the roles and reactions between my mom and dad would have been reverse what with my mom being so against sex before marriage and all that. I glanced at Phil and he shrugged with a little smile. "You're sure?"

I nodded, "I've done both hospital and pharmacy tests. I'm sure…mom you're taking this really well."

"Well, of course I am. I can't very well punish my daughter for getting pregnant at a young age when her mother did also. I mean, so did Bella."

"But, I'm even younger than you." I don't know why I was protesting her acceptance with reasoning. What was I doing?

"Honey, I was in school too as well as you. I can't believe you were scared of my reaction. You were, weren't you? You thought I was going to be angry with you, huh?" She asked, compassionately. I nodded. She sighed and turned to Phil, who was still smiling lightly at me. "Can you give us a minute, Phil?" He nodded, kissing my forehead then Renee's lips before he left the room.

"How long have you known?" She asked, softly.

"A matter of 4 days. No more." I answered, hesitantly. She nodded, thoughtfully.

"And how far along are you?" She sounded like a doctor.

"Um…three months, tomorrow." She was stunned.

"And you only found out four days ago? Wow. Three months tomorrow." She repeated. "So that means…"

"I have a scan tomorrow, yeah. Dr. Cullen appointed me it in Forks. He was also the one who helped me along with Esme." She nodded, calmly.

"Who's going with you tomorrow? Is the father…?"

"NO!" I said a little bit too loud and fast. She looked at me, surprised by my sudden out burst and was instantly weary and cautious.

"Okay…are you two not together?"

"Um…Seth and I were until earlier today." The memory resurfaced and I lurched inside.

"And you haven't tried patching things up?"

"He spoke ill of…Ollie." I admitted cautiously.

"Oh, sweetheart. I thought…"

"Yeah, so did Bella." She smiled at me, sympathetically.

"What did he say?"

"I can't…"

"Alright." She smiled, softly. I smiled as she hugged me and smiled. She clapped her hands, making me jump as a spasm of excitement rocked through her whole body. "My baby's pregnant! Oh, I'm so happy for you honey!"

"Thanks mom." I laughed.

"Does Bella know?"

"Yeah, of course!" I smiled.

"I bet she was ecstatic!" She assumed.

"That's a slight understatement." I corrected.

A few minutes passed and we hugged.

"You know what? I'm going to make you some breakfast. What is your craving?"

"Oh um…it changes every day, you know like a daily craving. Today, it has to be…Apple juice." I thought it was going to be and smiled fondly.

At that moment, Phil came through the door and smiled at me with a phone in his hand.

"Izzie, it's Bella."

I smiled and took the phone from him. I lent against the sofa and the other two left me in piece.

I placed the phone to my ear and I heard a lot of voices in the background.

"Hey Bella, What's up?" I asked.

"Um…I'm checking you got back alright…Alice stop it! Sorry, she keeps grabbing for the phone. Alice!" She shouted, amused and I think I heard hands slapping each other. I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Good to be back, you know."

"Uh huh. You realize I have everybody here right? Emily's not happy for some reason. She won't tell me why. Neither is Kim or Rachel as you didn't tell them you were going-"

"I could kill you, Izzie!" Kim shouted in the background.

"And me!" Emily added, furiously. "I was gonna ask you to be my Maid of Honour! I'm gonna kill you after you have the baby!"

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, Emily. I had no idea." I apologised.

"She said sorry, Emily." Bella relayed.

"She'll get sorry!"

"Bella, if you have so many people there, why don't you put me on speaker phone." I suggested.

"Of course! Duh!" She laughed. There was a little beep and then I knew I was on speaker phone.

"Izzie, I'm sending you some more clothes through the post, okay? They'll get there in a few days." Alice notified.

"I've just brought a whole suitcase full. You really don't have to make that many."

"You know Alice. She just _lives _for clothes." Emmett boomed. I smiled.

"Who exactly is over there with you, Bella?" I asked, surprised.

"God, do I have to name them all?" She said, being lazy. "Alright, well. We have…the Cullens"

There was a massive hello in the background. The loudest was, of course, Nessie.

"…All the wolves and imprints, apart from Claire…"

Another husky hello sounded. I could definitely tell the difference.

"Oh, except for you know who."

I chuckled, "His name isn't taboo you know."

"Right…Have you thought about it…?" She hedged.

"I'm not talking about it on speaker phone, Bella."

"I could take you off…"

"I'm not speaking about it at all, Bella." I corrected.

"Fine…So, have you told mom?"

"Yyyepp." I chuckled.

"Whoa, really?" She was instantly excited and curious. "Why aren't you upset?"

"Why would I be upset?" I confusedly asked, slightly amused and extremely pleased, as well as relieved, at how the talk played out.

"Surely, she was furious?" She asked, so sure of herself. I chuckled.

"You know Dad's reaction? Well…it was the total opposite. She's just away now making me some breakfast." I laughed. She snorted in disbelief and chuckled.

"Jesus, their roles should have been reversed. What with mom being all into celibacy."

"I know that's what I thought. I'm just as shocked as you are." My stomach, unexpectedly, reeled. "Oh, I wondered when that was going to kick in." I said to myself.

"What?" Esme asked, bewildered.

"My morning sickness. I'm sorry everyone. I'm gonna have to go!"

"Bye Izzie!" They all shouted, sympathetically.

I shut off the phone and ran to the bathroom. Luckily, my mom had a downstairs bathroom; otherwise she would have had a stain white stairwell carpet to clean.

Most of my morning entailed morning sickness with my mom at my side where she said she needed to be. Morning sickness is definitely the worst part of being pregnant. I can handle the back ache and the heart burn but that was it – the morning sickness was unbearable.

My mom thought that it would still be best to eat something even though I wasn't hungry. She made me banana pancakes and a big glass of apple juice. It was quite nice after.

Renée took the day off; she had told Phil straight after she discovered I am pregnant so that she could look after me. I was grateful, especially if the sickness persisted but she really didn't have to.

So when Phil went off to Baseball practice, she cuddled up on the sofa with me and we watched movies all day – _Stick it_, _I am Legend_, _Marley & Me_, and my all time favourite, _Titanic_.

The thing with Titanic is now is that whenever Rose and Jack were together, my heart would ache like it did when I was leaving La Push. I ached for Seth but I wasn't ready yet. I needed some time. Though, every time they kissed or something, I would cringe or wince and Renée would nearly jump out of her seat so that she could get me to the bathroom in time. I chuckled every time.

Amelia had come to see me too. I hadn't forgotten that she didn't know I was pregnant but Renée almost did. She had told her that I was at the hospital tomorrow and she got really worried. She keeps asking so I had to tell her.

Her reaction was no different to Renée's. She was ecstatic, over ecstatic if you ask me, and she went really over the top. She couldn't stop rubbing my belly. She's the first and only person who has tried and succeeded. Esme had tried once but I moved out of the way, just in time and gave her a disapproving look. She started asking loads of questions and jabbering through baby names for a boy and girl. She was more excited than Alice if I dare to think it. I didn't think no one could have been as excited as Alice but, I stood corrected.

All the baby talk made me drowsy so I bid those two, goodbye and went for a nap in my, long missed, bed. It really was as comfortable as I remembered it. It had one of those memory foam mattresses so when I went to lay down, my body slid into the position I usually sleep in, seen as though I lay in the same position every time I come to bed.

I was on my own now though, and the memories and thoughts of Seth resurfaced in my mind, making my heart ache more with longing and love. I loved him, I did but he's hurt me and I don't know if I can look passed that yet.

My nap refreshed me and I didn't feel sick again until later on when Renée was cooking omelette. I don't know what it is about it but that is the only food besides meat that makes me queasy. The thing is, before I became pregnant, I really liked omelette.

Phil came back around eight and we sat down and talked about all of the responsibility side of having a baby because let's face it – Renée was too childish to have these talks.

He really didn't say anything than what I already knew. No drinking alcohol, no smoking, no drugs. I also need to relax and eat a healthy diet which I did already. I need to get some leaflets on all this stuff tomorrow when I go to my scan with Renée and now, Amelia. She practically begged me to come and again, I couldn't say no to those puppy dog eyes. I really didn't miss them. They should be branded a secret weapon that the President could use when on treaty meetings to other countries. It was that lethal.

Aside from the responsibility talks though, Phil was really happy to be getting a Step-grandchild. He loved me like his own daughter and I really appreciate his support.

I was shattered by 9:30 so I had an early night to rest for tomorrow. My appointment was for 10:30 which wasn't too bad, I suppose. I still couldn't have a lie in, unfortunately.

My subconscious was occupied but not by the usual haze I dream about. My mind was bombarded by my baby – her clothes, her toys, even her smell drifted through my nostrils and it was like smelling a field of thriving roses and lavender. Her giggling erupted out of the darkness and it was like the chiming of the most sensitive and smallest of bells.

Right in front of my eyes, a spotlight lit a beautiful white crib in the middle of the darkness. It was their in which the giggles came from. I stared at the crib, mesmerised by the sound and I smiled at it.

This dream wasn't a nightmare - I knew that. The darkness held no sinister egos and the light before my presence was warm and welcoming. There wasn't anyone else here with us – my baby and I.

My body started to move towards the crib. My heart fluttered and I wanted desperately to stretch out and hold my baby. But some thing was wrong. The closer I got, the further away the crib moved. It was like no distance between me and it was made, no progression towards it. I began to move faster and so did the crib, the distance remaining the same. I stretched my arm out and started to run but it was no use. The crib was miles away.

Out of nowhere, Seth appeared in front of me, halting me in my pursuit. He was sad and sorrowed. His head hung and his eyes were closed. They flashed open and looked me straight in the eyes.

"Not without me, you don't." He said, painfully.

He vanished before my eyes and so did the crib. I sank to the ground and started to wail. Seth took the one thing that was dear to me now and it made me dislike him even more, but the emptiness returned and my heart ached.

Daylight flashed before me as I opened my eyes to the morning. The usual sunlight of Jacksonville caused me to blink many times since I was so used to the light of Forks.

I sat up, put my head in my hands and sighed. I peered beside me the clock. It was half past nine and I realised that my first scan is in an hour. I will be able to see the beautiful thing that is my baby. Of course, it won't actually be a proper picture. It'll be an ultrasound picture but nevertheless.

I rose from my bed and stretched. My stomach cramped up so I sat back down quickly, gripping it. It really hurt but it passed after a few minutes. I rose again but more slowly. I yawned even though I wasn't tired and I slowly got dressed into a pair of jeans and a brown cotton top.

It was then when I saw it. I stood in front of the mirror and my eyes caught a glimpse of a tiny bump at my abdominal area. My eyes bulged and I had to check to see if my eyes were making tricks on me but it was there.

A tiny bump expanded from my stomach. It couldn't have been more than a few centimetres. My heart filled with happiness and excitement – I'm really pregnant! I never really believed it before now. A smile erupted on my face and I was laughing to myself. I shook my head in disbelief and stroked my bump.

"Seth! Come look at-" My heart sank and I cut off immediately. He couldn't because he's not here. The emptiness I thought I'd forgotten and left behind at the first time Seth had left me to phase back had resurfaced. Tears began to well up and my heart accelerated. A slight pain in my chest had me reeling a tiny bit. Why was being away from him so painful?

I held back my tears and calmed myself so that I couldn't ruin the moment. Besides, Renée would be quite worried if I went down to breakfast with red raw eyes so I pulled myself together but my god, did I feel empty.

I continued to get ready for the day, showering and dressing and I avoided all thought of Seth or any other from Forks. After a while, the smell of pancakes drifted through the crack under my door and I followed it back down into the kitchen where Phil was slaving over the stove and Renée was sat at the table eating a pancake of her own, topped with a thin layer of treacle. So that's where I got it from. It wasn't Phil because he's as bad as Seth. My heart churned at his name again but I held it back.

"Morning, Sweetheart!" Renée called as I appeared through the glass door. "How do you feel?"

"Hey, mom. I feel fine, actually. I've began to figure out that if I smell or eat some food fast enough then I don't get morning sickness. Morning, Phil." I added. He smiled at me.

"That's great honey."

"Why don't you get that down ya? You'll feel good then." Phil suggested, flipping a pancake in the air and catching it with my plate. He's gotten so much better at cooking now.

"Thanks, Phil." I ate a little bit and my mouth exploded with the actual tastiness of it. "Wow, Phil. This is amazing!"

"My secret." he boasted, turning back to the cooker.

"It's amazing. You need to share that secret." I ordered, shoving another piece in my mouth.

"I don't think so! I've finally found a food that I cook better than you." He chuckled.

"I wouldn't push it that far, Phil." I chuckled back. He scowled at me over my shoulder before we both chuckled.

"So are you ready for today? Are you excited? I know I am." Renée asked, beaming at me. I beamed back.

"Definitely, when are we picking up Am?" I asked, conversationally.

"In about fifteen minutes and then it'll take about another 10 to get to the hospital so we'll make it their in plenty of time." She assured. She drew back a little bit and bit her lip. She hesitated. "Why don't you want the father to come?"

"Because…" I was reluctant to comment any further but she made it hard to keep hushed. "Because I need space from him since we had a fight. I promised to send him a picture by the way, so don't let me forget to print two copies okay?"

"You might need to print three…or maybe four, or maybe even five. I know I want one and Amelia will want one. Your father might too." She speculated. I snorted in doubt. "Sweetheart…I know he's been a little bit of a jerk but he'll come around. Especially if he gets to see the baby, he's a sucker for smallness and cute things, you know like kittens, puppies and babies, even if he doesn't admit it. You know I've been trying to get him to admit that for the last 16 years!"

I laughed and then sighed, "But, he was so upset and angry. You didn't see him mom. He might not even forgive me."

"Hey now, don't you think like that. What have I always told you?" Phil comforted.

"'Try and try again, if you don't succeed then just try harder.'" I quoted with a smile.

"That's right and don't forget it. You can win him back. He always has been a push over after all." She was right.

"You leave him alone, Phil. Not everyone can hit consecutive five homeruns in one game, you know."

"Wow, Phil." He smiled.

"Yeah, they're gonna start playing him first every game." She gloated.

"Like I said Iz, you can only try your hardest. It' up to you how hard you try and how far it gets you in life."

"Thanks Phil. What are you, a guru in disguise?"

"It's funny…your mom said that the other day." We all laughed.

"Oh, you know what? I think we'd better go, honey or we'll be late. Now Phil, remember to lock the door this time when you go okay?"

"God, Renée. That was months ago and it was only one time. She's never let me live it down you know Izzie. Nothing was stolen, for god sake." He ranted, exasperated.

"Don't, for god sake me. Just do it." She ordered. That was the beauty of Renée's and Phil's relationship – they can joke around while being serious and I was so envious. "Come on, honey."

We were picking Amelia up from school in my car. I was driving of course and I got some weird looks when pulled into the parking lot.

Amelia and all my other friends were waiting for us however among them, only Amelia knew why. They just looked at me as if to say 'well do we get to know or what' or 'why don't we get to come?' I gave them apologetic looks as I realised they didn't know the big secret. I was surprised at Amelia, actually. I never actually said she couldn't tell anyone so she could have told them when she got here this morning but she didn't.

"You know what, guys? I'll tell you later when you come round okay? We haven't got time now." I called to them as Amelia got in the car.

"Can't you give us some words that will carry us till then?" Leanne asked, hopefully. That was quite reasonable but I could hardly shout it across the parking lot so I beckoned the forwards.

"Okay, guys. You have to keep this on the down low, okay? I'm not ready for the whole school to know yet, alright?" I pleaded. They nodded, enthusiastically. "Alright…the thing is…I'm pregnant and I'm going for a scan today. I'm sorry I haven't told you before now but I've been so uptight."

They just stood there gawking at me, disbelievingly.

"Alright, you've had your joke now what's the news?" Jason asked, smiling. When I raised my eyebrows to indicate that was the news, they all gasped. Leanne even screamed in joy. The whole parking lot turned round to look for the source of noise and found us. I turned cherry red and I shushed them frantically.

"Oh my god Izzie!" Leanne whispered, joyfully, rubbing her own belly. "You _so _needed to tell us that!"

"Yeah. That's like so important!" Jason seconded, delightfully.

"I know, guys but I'm sorry we need to go. We'll talk later, I promise." I vowed. They all nodded with ecstatic smiles and I drove out of the car park and onto the road.

The trip to the hospital took as long as Renée said it would – 10 minutes. The whole way she and Amelia talked about the baby and all the different memories that will come with him or her, like first words, first step and their first birthday and Christmas.

It got hugely embarrassing for me when Renée dove into her baby memories – like the time I had my first step and fell into the pool and that my first word was no (used when my mom asked me if I liked grandma Swan's hair.) Perhaps that was why she never took a liking to me. I think I was the most embarrassed when she mentioned my first birthday were I flung myself onto the cake, (not on purpose) when I blew out the candles. All Amelia did was cry in laughter and clutch her stomach in the back seat.

Parking in the hospital was atrocious so we parked on the road just outside the hospital and we also didn't have to pay. In fact, just simply getting to the hospital was outrageous since there were queues of maybe ten or twenty cars in front of us.

It was a good job the ultrasound technician was running late or we'd have missed the scan completely. We only had to wait another five minutes before I was called but that five minute wait was one of the worst waits I've ever had.

I sat there in one of those really comfy chairs on the maternity ward, totally nauseated. My stomach was aching really badly and I had a splitting head ache. I kept watching as woman after woman entered the technician's office and with each departure of the women I got closer to seeing my baby and I was totally psyched. I never said I was nauseated in a bad way but I was so excited it was making me feel sick. Renée kept her arm around my shoulders and squeezed them, excitedly and comfortingly every once in a while. Amelia actually held my hand. I would have thought Renée's and Amelia's gestures would have been the other way round.

The office smelt like the disinfectant sanitizer that you put on your hands before entering a ward or something, just like the rest of the hospital. There was a lot of technical equipment around and I was afraid to touch it just in case I made anything malfunction – I do that a lot. There was this annoying beeping coming from somewhere but I couldn't be bothered to ask where it was coming from.

The technician squirted her hands with the disinfectant and then twanged on a pair of gloves. I just lay there on the bed as she reset all the equipment ready for the ultrasound.

She typed something on the computer and then turned to me with a welcoming smile.

"So, we have Miss. Swan, correct?" She asked, softly. I nodded, returning her smile. "How have you been feeling, Miss Swan?"

"Izzie and fine thank you. Well, apart from the morning sickness and the cravings." I moaned. She chuckled, absently and turned back to the computer.

"Now Izzie, what I want you to do is to lift your top up and lie very still okay? Now this may be very cold in a minute." I lifted my top up to my waist and from the angle Amelia was, I had no doubt in my mind that she could see the bump.

"Izzie, you never told us you had a bump!" She said in amazement. The technician smiled and Renée was just as amazed as Am.

"Well, according to the records, she is three months today, correct? And this is your check up scan, right?" I nodded again. "So she will be showing now, and I'm afraid that you're gonna get bigger, sorry. Alright, this will be cold but it'll help me see the baby better on the screen. Now the image you'll see is _not _how your baby will look when he or she is born...You'll be amazed at the amount of women, even gents that think so." She chuckled to herself and we joined in. Thankfully I already knew that, I wasn't daft.

She squirted a bluish gel on my abdominal area and she was right – it was very cold. I think I even gasped a little but she merely smiled.

"Okay, are you ready to see your baby?" She smiled and put a piece of apparatus to my stomach and adjusted it into the right position on my belly. "Here we have it...sorry, he or she." She corrected but I hardly paid attention.

My eyes were mesmerised by the moving picture on the monitor beside me – my baby. Light sobs came from the other side of me but I didn't pay any attention at all to my surroundings only the beautiful picture on the screen. Although it was in the early stages, I knew it was a baby from the look of them – their head, their arms and legs. It was spectacular – seeing the life that was growing inside of you. A trickle of water fell down my cheek and I realised I was crying too. I wiped them away and put my hand to my mouth in happiness.

"Sweetheart, that is _your _baby, yours." Renée whispered in my ear, delighted. It was her who was crying with me. I looked over to Amelia who was crying too much for words. She smiled at me and then headed down to embrace me.

"I'm so happy for you, Izzie."

"It appears that your baby is in excellent proportion at this stage. Can you see the individual limps? His head and torso, there look." She indicated to a point on the screen and I had got it right when I guessed which body part was which. "Then their arms and their legs." So I had gotten them the wrong way round, so what.

"You have a very healthy baby growing inside of you, Izzie. In fact, I've never seen so much detail on these pictures before, at this stage at least. I, myself, am quite amazed." Her word really made me more relaxed with concerns to the baby's health and I smiled at her.

"Thank you, thanks so much. I can't believe this picture! It's...indescribable.

"Well, it is describable. See look, there's her head and..."

"I know it's describable, Am. I mean it's so amazing that I can't describe how I'm feeling." She smiled as if she had just gotten what I meant. You know for a smart person, she's not really bright. Renée rolled her eyes at me as if she knew exactly what I was thinking.

"Okay, well. That's all for this time really. Um...Do you want print outs of this picture or..."

"Yes please...five, please." I added, shyly. That was quite a lot of print outs.

"Don't look so embarrassed...I've had a request for 15 before, don't worry yourself. It's not good for you or the baby." She advised. "I'll just go get them and then you can be on your way, okay? Oh, you can wash that gel off now if you want...there are some wipes just to the side of you. Be back in a minute, girls."

She left the room and we all burst into excitement fuel laughter and talking.

"I can't believe that picture! I hope one of those pictures is for me?" She shrieked.

"Of course." I confirmed, wiping the gel off my stomach and pulling down my top or I tried to at least. Their hands both stopped me and they started to rub it.

"Hello, baby." Renée said to the bump. "My god, you have got a bump haven't you?"

"Oh, I'm so not gonna be able to wait another six months. Well, seven. They just say its nine months but it's really ten."

"Guys, guys! Go steady with the rubbing, jeez!" I complained, forcing my jumper back down, and slapping their hands.

"Sorry."

The technician walked back in holding a pile of pictures.

"Here you go. If you have any questions or concerns, just see you're attending midwife and she'll try her best to answer them alright. Thank you, ladies. I guess I'll see you in another three months, Izzie. Bye-bye, now."

"Thank you. Bye." We smiled at her on the way out and headed for the car.

The drive home was even noisier than the first there since Renée and Amelia now had pictures to talk about. They crooned it like it was the baby itself and I had gotten worried as to how they were going to act around the actual baby. Then there was the traffic to contend with so we didn't get home until half past one, and considering we left at nine o'clock time, I was pretty shattered when we got back.

Amelia stayed with my mom while I slept for a while. It was the same dream as before. The one with the crib and the darkness and Seth but it hadn't taken me quite by surprise this time. Judging by the dream, I think I knew what I was supposed to do but I couldn't face doing to yet.

My eye flashed open at the sound of the door bell. That must be my other friends coming for the answers they seek.

"Where is she?" I heard Leanne shout. I heard clanging on the stairs and I hid my head under my pillow when she rushed into my room. "You will hide, you little...Urgh! I can't believe you didn't tell us when you first found out!"

"I know, I'm sorry. I've told you now haven't I?" I defended. I gave her my innocent face and she gave in immediately.

"Stop looking at me like that and show me the picture." She ordered, smiling.

"They're all down stairs. I'll join you in a minute. Go." I ordered back. I peered to the door as she went back out hastily and Andy was standing at the door with John. I smiled at him and he followed Leanne. John looked at me funny and then at Andy's back. He shrugged and followed on.

I yawned and trudged myself down the stairs. All of them were there – Leanne, John, Jason, Amelia, and Andy. He looked so sad and depressed unlike the rest who bombarded me as I entered the lounge.

"Come guys, get off me!" I shouted.

They all laughed and then we just spent the whole of the rest of the day as a film and leisure day. We just sat in my lounge and dossed. They were all sat around me, of course. I was leaning on Amelia, with my feet on Leanne. Andy sat next her, while Jason and John sat in front of the sofa and me, on the floor. We were just watching movies like Titanic, The Dark Knight, The Covenant and Shrooms, although I hadn't seen the ending to that since I fell asleep and the last thing I felt were two hands tucking me into bed for the night.

* * *

**There it is!**

**How was it? Did you like it? Or not?**

**Please review!**

**Just so you know, a follow on from the last poll i did is now on my profile, choosing between the three top results from the first poll. Go ahead and vote for your fave and i'll make sure to post a story with that pairing :D Thanks**

**Please review, it makes me undeniably happy and motivates me to update. If i get six more, i'll update tomorrow :D**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	14. Visit

**Hey Everyone!**

**I know that this was highly anticipated. I think you'll know what happens, to an extent, in this chappie :D I couldn't bring myself to make they stay apart more than a chappie :) Yay!**

**I have posted a new story if some of you didn't know. It's called A Wolf's Embrace. It may be a little confusing right now as it's only a prologue but i promise it'll get clearer and, hopefully, better :D**

**I hope you enjoy this and that i fulfill Izzie's need to apologise, as some of you think that this is all her fault. lol. She's hormonal, people! Overreaction!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! But if i did, Jacob, Seth, Paul, Jasper and Emmett are all for me! :P So hands off! Haha!**

**Enjoy...**

**Chapter 14**

**Visit**

**

* * *

**

The past two and three quarter months entailed a lot of unwanted and unnecessary pampering and attention, especially after Volturi and Seth fuelled nights. Renée made me breakfast in bed, every morning and Phil ran me a bath, every other morning before heading out to practice. Amelia had gotten Renée to find out what my craving was today everyday, which was things like popcorn, pears, pasta. I even had a very, very unusual craving of ice cubes. That was very weird, even I couldn't explain it. One night, we were watching movies again – my friends and I, and every so often they'd look at me because I was crunching on an ice cube. They'd just laugh at me and shake their heads.

I was so huge. At this stage of my pregnancy, my mom and Phil keep calling me _Big Balloon_, but all out of good faith. I would even laugh with them because I knew they were right. On some days, I just have to stop and just look at my stomach because of the size of it.

I didn't sit forwards. Not because I wouldn't, it was because I couldn't! My stomach was so hard and it was a miracle that the hands that would tap it, didn't break from its hardness. That was getting annoying, too – people always rubbing, tapping, poking (only did that Jason) and even singing to it. I would be walking down the street and an old woman would just come up to me and just rub it like I wasn't even there. Then they'd just smile at me and then just walk away. It was a good job I was actually pregnant otherwise a lot of people would have gotten a broken nose for even thinking that I was. Although some people who would sing to it had really good singing voices, it was still quite annoying.

School for the last two months or since my bump was noticeable, was so embarrassing and annoying. If I wasn't the talk of the school before, then I was now. I would get other pupils come up to me and ask questions like 'why are you pregnant?' and 'how are you pregnant?' I mean, come on. I think you know how and it wasn't like it was planned. I said this to every single person. Of course, there were some of those really horrible people like Jessica Jenkins, a senior and she was like the most popular pupil at the school. She spread a rumour around school that I had a one night stand and then there was another that I'm sleeping around. But because people in the school like and know me better than they do her, they all knew these accusations weren't true. Apart from her, everyone was really nice but I'm still glad that I've now been pulled out of school to have the baby - at least until after Easter next year. However, I still had to collect regular homework and work from home – they weren't that generous.

I would be so shattered after every five hours so I would have regular naps throughout the day. It was a miracle that I stayed awake for the six hours at school before I left. Even after the nap, I would be a little tired still. Renée would make sure that I would have something to eat after my nap so that I wouldn't get morning sickness or day sickness should I say. But, it wasn't just the morning sickness any more. I was getting terrible backache and just about bearable heart burn; well it was bearable most of the time. The hospital is really strict on medication while you're pregnant – you even have to consult your doctor before you even take aspirin. You aren't even allowed to use certain hand and body moisturisers or cleaning products which was silly but I guess they know how to do their job and I wasn't risking anything.

Bella and the Cullens were getting out of control. She would call me at least four times a day, just to see if I was alright and the baby. Someone should seriously reign in Alice and the clothes - she already sent me another two suitcases of them. On the other hand, the clothes were spectacular. My heart churned when Bella told me that she wasn't the only one asking after the baby. Seth had gotten the picture I'd sent him and the copy of the doctors' notes on me and the baby. Bella says he carries the picture around with him and he wants me to come home but I don't see how I could do that yet.

According to Emily, Seth has been so low and depressed but I had expected nothing less. The ache in my chest was nothing compared to his, I'm sure. These past few days, I've been stricken with guilt as I found out that Seth hadn't been eating or drinking. He hasn't phased in all the time I've been away and Sam knew he had to. He was losing his mind. The only time he'd sleep was if he was too exhausted and his body gave out from beneath him. He cried all the time. His face was never dry. He practically cuddled that first scan photo all the time.

Hearing every single one of Emily's updates was like a dagger to the heart. Every single one would push the dagger deeper and deeper. Every time I took one of her phone calls, my heart pounded in my chest, anticipating that his condition worsened. I was never disappointed but effectively more guiltier. And rightly so, the guilt was all mine.

I knew I overreacted. I knew that Seth had every right to say...some, if not most of those things he said to me because they were, technically, true because I did think about Ollie all the time. But I was not wishing that the baby was his. Sure, the smallest part of my heart thought that but the majority knew and craved after the fact that the baby is his.

I nearly went back a month ago. But, obviously, I didn't. All I could remember was those words. They plagued me still back then. Now, I've had more time to think about it. And I know I was in the wrong to leave him like that, to take his baby away just because I was feeling sorry for myself for losing Ollie when all I really wanted was to be with Seth.

Sam also tells me that Seth has been close to coming to get me. They've pushed him back four times in the last 2 months. He finally snapped after the first three weeks of my absence and stormed towards me. It took Sam and Jacob's strength combined with Leah's persuasion over Seth to make him stop. But now, as I think about it, I wish they hadn't. I wanted him here. I needed him here. If it wasn't for the fact that I was returning in a few days for the final preparations for the wedding, I would have been there already but I wanted to spend my last few days with Renee and Phil because I knew that if I returned and saw him, I wouldn't, couldn't come back here. I would be inclined to stay there because I knew, deep within me, that I needed him and loved him with all my heart. I wanted my Seth back.

I'm going home before the actual ceremony so that I can get my bridesmaid dress fitted and for the rehearsals. Emily and Sam's having a beach wedding - First Beach. Then the reception will be further down the beach from the ceremony site. Alice had sneakily checked the weather for that day by looking at the weather reports in the future, not the actual event. I'll be going back in a matter of nine days. Exactly two months after that it's the wedding so I'm so excited.

My head was splitting when I woke up in the morning. It had nothing to do with the fact that there was road works outside and a jackhammer chipping away at the curbside or the fact that my stomach made such a sound that you'd think it had a mouth of its own. It was all to do with the screaming.

I stood in the middle of the forest at start but then it changed in to a circular turret room - you know like the ones in old castles. It was stone and so grey. I hate grey.

The eight vampires were there again but they didn't chant or descend upon me to touch my stomach. They just simply stood there, in one spot, just staring at me. Aro still had his hand outstretched but besides that, he was the same as the rest of them - vampires.

The snag of this dream though was that my baby was born and she looked exactly how I wanted her. Brunette, wavy hair and huge, green eyes - just like Seth's eyes.

Seth was holding her and I knew that that was what I wanted. Him, the baby and I, standing as a family. However, Ollie was with him, by his side. They looked like they were waiting for me and they too just stood and stared at me. I had walked up to them and held my arms out for the baby.

Then it got weird. Ollie snatched the baby off Seth and ran to the Volturi. He handed her to Aro and they vanished with an illusion of static electricity.

Seth and I just stood staring after them, not knowing what had just happened and then that was when I woke up. I realised that I was screaming all the way though the dream.

I trudged down stairs in my pyjamas and dressing gown at 8 in the morning. Phil was having his breakfast, still and Renée was just completing mine as I plodded into the kitchen.

"Morning, sweetheart. You didn't have to get up so early, you know. Are you alright?" She asked, leaving my breakfast and hurrying over to help me on to the bar stool.

"I'm fine mom. I just felt sick so I got up. Don't worry I haven't been." I assured. "Morning Phil. You working a bit later today?"

"Yep, half ten, which is quite unusual but hey, who's complaining?" He chuckled. He got up and grabbed one last piece of toast and his briefcase. He kissed Renée on the cheek and turned back to me. "In fact, I need to be off. So you take it easy okay?" I nodded and smiled. "Bye girls."

"Bye Phil." We said together.

Renée washed up while I had my breakfast and I could honestly say that I felt a lot better after my porridge. I might even go as far as to say that that is my craving for today since I asked for another bowl.

I got dressed while she made it, into a beautiful flower top that covered my belly nicely. It had short sleeves and a v neck - perfect for the temperature in Jacksonville which was over 88'F outside.

When I finished my second helping of porridge, I decided, much to Renée's disapproval, to go to the beach with my friends. They had asked me yesterday but with the way I felt yesterday, I decided not to, however I feel so much better today. I wasn't going to call them but just show up. That way they can't fuss and throw hissy fits because I was driving, which according to them I shouldn't do but I had asked the midwife and she said that it was fine to drive.

The beach wasn't very far from the house but I could hardly walk there. Renée had, of course, made sure that I had adequate amounts of sun cream on and that I had a hat from protect myself from the sun. She said that it was the last thing she wanted to worry about me because I've passed out due to heat stroke.

I parked in the space beside, what I knew was Amelia's car. Jason's and Andy's cars were there too. I made my way slowly to the beach and stood at the top of the stairs, leaning on the railing until they noticed me.

"Hey! How long have you been standing there?" Amelia asked, running up to me with a smile, five minutes later. She hugged me and the others joined her. "I hope not long. How do you feel?"

"Don't worry not long. I feel great today, actually." I admitted, starting to walk down the steps towards the sand. "Hey, guys."

They all smiled at me and Amelia guided me to the bleachers.

"Am, I'm pregnant not an invalid, okay?" I chuckled. She chuckled and shrugged.

"I thought you weren't coming today." Leanne said, apprehensively. I instantly saw it - the bump about half the size of mine. John stood behind her with his arms twined around and down to her stomach, swaying her. "I see you've seen it. It's so awesome!"

"Wait until you get to my stage." I warned.

"It's not that bad is it?"

"It can be some days."

"Yeah, do you remember the other day?" Jason asked and cringed at the memory. I think he was the time I was accidentally sick on him because Amelia brought an omelette into the room. The others also cringed at the thought, apart from Amelia who just laughed. "You can laugh!"

"Sorry!" I apologised, sincerely.

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it!" He insisted. I grimaced in remorse but he just smiled back.

"Hey, where's Andy?" John asked, looking around in confusion.

"Andy's at water's edge." Jason informed us.

Andy looked around for the source of his name and found us. His face dropped when he stopped on my face and he turned back around quickly.

"Jeez, what's his problem? It's ever since you came back…not that it's your fault." Jason added, quickly with a slight smile.

My eyes were fixed on Andy's back when I said, "But it is."

"How so?" Amelia probed. I fell silent. "Come on spill."

"Andy likes you doesn't he?" Leanne guessed, surprised. I nodded, slowly. "Oh my god, do you like him?"

"No, that's the point. I don't but…"

"But…?"

"He's already tried to kiss me and he succeeded…"

"What?" Amelia shouted a little too loud as Andy turned around again. He turned back when he saw that I was looking at him. "I never thought he had it in him! You would have thought after Ollie, it would be a little awkward."

"I didn't even know he liked me, I mean really liked me, before he kissed me…"

We were silent for a few minutes and all the sounds I could hear were the water, the breeze and the couple of kids down the other end of the beach, screaming with laughter.

"…So is he a good kisser?" Leanne laughed. I rolled my eyes at her and smiled.

"I know better." Memories of Seth surfaced in my head and I felt empty again. "I'm gonna go talk to him."

"Alright but be careful walking across the sand." Amelia ordered.

"Yeah of course!" I answered sarcastically.

I made my way to the water front. I walked slowly and unsurely towards him but I think he heard me coming because he tilted he head to the sound and turned partially. Of course, I had to trip over nothing and all I heard was a huge gasp behind me when the others had a tiny heart attack. Luckily, Andy caught me and I looked up at him, embarrassed. He looked back down at me and chuckled, shaking his head. A few minutes of silence passed and the tension between us got unbearable and we broke apart. He steadied me and then left me to my own devices.

"How are you today?" I asked, lightly. I think I knew the answer.

"I'm good, how are you?" He relayed, peering down at my stomach.

"Good." Of course, he's lying. He's not 'good' at all. Another awkward silence occurred.

"So your going to a wedding in a few days, that'll be fun." Andy said, making small talk.

"Yeah, yeah." Pause.

"Are you really okay?" I asked, concerned. I looked at his face which dropped and he turned and lied to me again.

"I'm fine, Izzie." He winced a little when he said my name. Wow. I looked at him doubtfully and he gave in with a sigh.

"I knew it." I shouted, grimacing. "You're still hurt aren't you? I'm so sorry, Andy! Oh and me getting pregnant wouldn't have helped either. I'm so, so sorry!"

"Izzie, Izzie! I'm fine. It…just came as a shock. I thought…" He cut off.

"You thought?" I prompted.

"I thought…with you coming back here that…"

"That we could give it a shot…oh, I'm so sorry."

"Hey, don't…don't worry yourself over this please? I'm fine really."

"You are such a guy!" I chuckled and tutted. "Keeping your feelings in the dark!" I teased. He smiled. "Wow, was that a smile?" His smile became more pronounced. "It is!"

"Come on, were missing out on the fun. Go on, I'll catch up." he suggested, changing the subject. I frowned..

"You promise?"

"Promise what?" He asked confused.

"That you'll try to get over me." I clarified. His face dropped but it picked back up again.

"I promise, I'll try."

I nodded and smiled. We went to join the others.

The time after that was refreshing and fun. Leanne and me sat out for most of it but that didn't stop the others having fun.

Jason was buried in sand, Andy chucked Amelia into the sea and as for John well, I can safely say that his talent is sand castle construction. It was massive and it took him all the time we were there to make it. It had foot high walls and a mote with actual water in it. He had put some plastic in it so that the water didn't seep through into the sand. It had turrets with little toy guns on the top and he made little soldiers out of little lolly pop sticks. All the kids from down the beach came to admire it and some even got to help. John was ace with children.

Every so often I would catch Andy glancing at me, smiling which made me think he was having fun as well as watching me have fun. Amelia would sit out once in a while to talk with me and Leanne went swimming with John for fifteen minutes before we had to leave.

Their relationship made me think about Seth. We were that happy once but now because of my overreactions, we weren't anymore. I don't know what's stopping me now, just to go back and say sorry but for some reason it just wasn't that easy. My heart was now beginning to want him back and I needed to see him but my head was saying no and I don't know why. I was really missing him and his warmth. His touch was almost forgotten and his scent was escaping my memories and I hated it.

Leanne and John getting out of the sea was my queue to get up and get ready to leave. They had fun at least. I started to walk back to the car but Amelia called after me.

"Izzie! Do you wanna go to dinner?"

"No thanks, I'm pretty tired, sorry. I know I'm being a party pooper."

"No, no. Izzie, you're pregnant for god sake. We understand, now go and get your beauty sleep will ya? Have a good one on me, okay!" She wished and hugged me.

"See ya guys. I had fun."

"Bye Izzie!" They all shouted.

I was absolutely drawn when I got back home. I just flopped onto the sofa and drowsed there but then I got hungry and I went to the kitchen for my dinner. I really don't know why I didn't go to dinner with the others. I guess, it would be awkward with Andy there.

I opened the fridge and grabbed a bottle of water. When I closed it again, I noticed a note from Renée and Phil:

_Izzie_

_We__'__re popping out for a baseball meeting. Sorry for the empty house but Phil said I have to come. I hope you__'__ll be alright and if you need anything then just call me on my cell okay, promise me. We__'__ll be back around 10, again sorry._

_Luv Mom xxxx_

It was only 9 o'clock and I was pretty tired so I guess they'd see me tomorrow.

I plodded up the stairs slowly and noisily. The house was really quiet and I didn't like it. I could still smell mom and Phil's dinner - pasta bake and it made me nauseous. So I stopped off at the toilet, hastily on the way to my room.

I seriously needed to clean up in here but I really couldn't be bothered these days. I lumbered over to my bed side and then my phone rang. It was Bella for the _fifth _time today.

"Aren't you going to get that?" An angelic voice sounded from the darkness. I knew that voice from somewhere and fear coursed through me. The rings weren't stopping and I felt sick again. "It's rude to ignore a phone call."

I spun around, too quickly and nearly fell over so I clutched the bed for support but I soon gathered myself and stared off into the darkness.

"I think you know who I am, or you've heard my voice at least. Am I right?" A small figure appeared from out the darkness and I knew her immediately.

"Jane." I replied, blank with fear.

"You know my name, I'm honoured." She answered, slyly.

My breathing was erratic and my eyes couldn't vacate the prettiness that was her face. It was so small and innocent but her eyes caused that vision to fade. Bright crimson stared back at me with curious eyes and I couldn't look away.

The phone rang again for the third time in a minute and this time I answered it, slowly.

"Izzie! Izzie! Get out the house! There's no time to explain, just run!" Bella screeched, urgently. "Izzie, please. It's not safe!"

"I know."

There was staggering silence on the other end of the receiver as she registered what I meant. I couldn't even hear anything in the background as if time on the other end had ceased.

"Izzie, don't do or say anything. Just listen to her, pretend to listen to her!" Edward shouted in the background. How did he know who it was? "Izzie. Alice saw that Jane is with you. Is she?"

"Yes."

"Hurry, already. She there now!" He bellowed away from the receiver.

"Izzie, just keep her talking. Don't do anything!" He urged.

He put the phone down and I ended the call, instantly. I put the phone on the desk, slowly, keeping my eyes on her at all times. She just glared back, a slight ignorant smile clear on her face.

She smiled at me and it was so mesmerizing. Her teeth glistened and it was like they beckoned me. I stepped back towards the wall and lent against it with my hands protecting my abdomen.

"Don't worry. I won't hurt you, not yet. Well, not this time we meet anyway. I simply wanted to see the fuel for the fetish my master has over you but even in your presence I sense it - power within you and no I don't mean your babies."

"Why does he want me?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why? Well, when we change you, you'll hold much power that will be of use to the Volturi."

"Aren't you going to introduce me, sister?" Another voice sounded from the place she appeared from. "I would much like to be part of this conversation."

"Sorry, my dear brother. This is Alec. But you've already seen him, am sure." Jane assumed, surely but she was right.

A saintly looking boy that looked so much like Jane appeared beside her and I had seen him before. The childish duo from my dream was complete and they looked so beautiful.

"Hello, Alyssa." He greeted, quite pleasantly. I flashed him a quick sarcastic smile. Hopefully he didn't catch onto the sarcastic part.

The phone rang again and I didn't even wait for the first ring to end to answer it.

"Izzie! Are you alright? Have they hurt you? The baby?" Alice asked, frantically. "I saw that Alec was with you now! Izzie, just don't do anything silly, please. He's on his way! He's coming!"

"Don't believe anything they say, Izzie!" Edward added from the background.

She ended the call and I replaced the phone on the desk. Who is on his way? Could it be…?

"Was that one of the master Cullens perhaps? Maybe even Bella herself? The darling big sister?"

"You leave her alone. I mean it or I'll…"

"You'll what? What could you possibly do to us?" Jane asked viciously.

"Jane dear, calm yourself. You know master's orders."

"I'm sorry. I just don't like people threatening us, that's all."

"I know, I know." He soothed, patting her hands that were in his. He turned back to me and appraised me from head to toe. "You look a little drawn dear. Perhaps you should sleep. We'll watch over you if you want?" He asked cunningly.

"No, I'm fine, thank you. I'm actually expecting someone." I dismissed, warily.

"Shame." Jane replied in mock disappointment.

"Not really." I came back, snippily.

They looked at me, their eyes penetrating every part of my body and every so often they would glower at my belly.

"You know, you and your baby holds a great significance to all three of our masters, Izzie." Alec informed me. He took a step forwards and I mirrored his action with a step back. He stopped abruptly and stared at me bewildered. "We won't hurt you, Alyssa. We need you alive or our masters do at least."

"For what reason do your masters need me for?" I asked again, curious for the reply that might give me the reason for my dreams.

"Why? Well, I would have thought the Cullens or Bella would have known, or have they not introduced you to Eleazar? That would mean that they know nothing of your power. Hmm? Are would want to know that." Jane mused to herself. "Well… suppose they would want to protect you and they really have no reason to introduce you to more vampires, I suppose."

"I…I don't understand. What do you want with me?"

"Don't listen to anything that comes out of their filthy, bloodsucking mouths!" A husky male voice, that shot bolts of longing and love through my entire body, sounded from my bedroom window. All of our heads shot to the source but I didn't need to see who it was to know that he was finally here.

My mouth hung open wide. My heart beat so fast, it threatened to beat right out my chest. My breathing spiked to dangerous levels and that ache in my chest was completely diminished. He was here. My Seth was here and I didn't deserve him to be. I hurt him. He shouldn't save me. I deserve to be at the mercy of these monsters for what I did to him.

I was disgusted with myself as I took a closer look at his appearance. He was so thin! So pale! How could I do that to him. He looked nothing like the Seth I love but love him all the same. More guilt surfaced in my heart as his breathing was laboured from his sprint all the way over from Forks. I couldn't even comprehend how fast he was going to reach me this quickly.

Seth ghosted over my bed and launched himself so that he was blocking there path to me and crouched defensively. Hearts weren't made for this extent of surprises, at least not mine. It was beating out of rhythm and all too fast.

Seth's breathing was extremely expeditious and stalwart. His scent emitted from his body and surged up my nostrils like pollen to a bumble bee; like the colour red to a raging bull; light attracted to darkness; Heaven the opposite to hell. Although, if Seth was a definition of hell, I wouldn't mind spending eternity there. His appearance shocked me, like the first time I'd ever seen him and I realised just how much I'd missed him. These past months I've tried to convince myself that being without Seth was for the best but I can see now that living without him was like living without my heart. He did have it after all.

He curled his arms back towards me, defensively but didn't touch me. It was as if he wanted me to cradle me into his back so that he knew I was safer. He's done that every time I've been upset or anxious or even in trouble like I was now. It was just a way of protecting me effective and efficiently since that is one of the main implications of an imprint – protection. And I felt safe in his arms. The safest I've ever felt in anyone's arms. All I wanted to do was to reach out and touch him but that might cause a big enough distraction for the vampire duo to launch an attack so I kept myself still, allowing Seth to concentrate on the danger in the room.

Alec and Jane chuckled their beautific chortle and gave each other a mockingly confused glance. All the while Seth sneered on, teeth bared ready to strike if it came to it.

"A shifter. To what do we owe the honour?" Alec asked as if he didn't care less if there was a being in the room that could potentially harm, or better yet, kill him. Seth growled.

"You bloodsuckers better leave before You're missing an arm, or better yet, your heads and find yourself aflame!" Seth threatened, viscously. They chortled.

"We simply wanted to speak with the human." Jane informed him as if it was the most harmless thing in the world. Seth snarled.

"You will not poison her mind with meaningless words!" Seth bellowed back, moving backwards slightly. His fingers were inches away from my bump and my heart raced. Whether he knew that or not, I didn't know. I could still remember those times when he used to caress my stomach and kiss it when it was cold or something. His kiss would have warmed it instantly and then he would move straight to my lips.

The duo simply chuckled at his words and it was like an angels' singing. "Poison? Meaningless? We'll see how meaningless our words are when we strike without warning. Starting at that stupid werewolf w-" Jane bellowed but cut off when Alec threw a hand up to silence her and he gave her a warning glance.

"Careful sister, you won't want to give too much away in your hot headedness." He warned sharply but it seemed like an order.

"You're right. I'm sorry, my brother." She replied, a lot more calmer.

Seth and I simply gazed on at their exchange of expressions like they were having a miscommunication. Werewolf _what_? Was I in danger sooner than we realised?

"How rude of us to keep you away from our attention. We apologise." Alec said, insincerely, after a few minutes of silent communication between themselves.

"Don't worry about it." Seth snapped. "In fact, it would do me wonders to have _you_ completely diverted from _my_ attention by you leaving. That way I can concentrate on Izzie!"

Upon saying my name, a whisper of electricity shot through me, growing sharper and stronger with each second like an increasing volume. He said it with such fervour that my heart exploded with love. He took a tiny step back, as if subconsciously and there was millimetres between his hand and my bump.

Something startled me that sounded from downstairs, a noise that I instantly recognised as the front door. I peered at the clock and sighed. That would be Renée and Phil back from the meeting. Had we really been talking for an hour?

"I think that is our cue to leave, Jane dear." Alec shared, pulling her towards the window with his arm.

"I'm not climbing out a window, Alec. Why don't you ask the newborn to teleport us back?" She turned to me with a smirk at that question. "I bet you'll be very interested by who that is, Izzie."

"Jane, master's orders. Besides, he's hardly a newborn anymore. It's been a year." Alec shouted, snippily.

"I know, brother, I know."

"He's ready. Come, sister."

"Finally, until we meet again, Alyssa." She said, darkly.

"I can't wait to see your baby girl, Alyssa." Alec added sarcastically, clutching Jane's arm and pulling it through his. How did the Volturi know that my baby was a girl? I didn't even know. "Let's go sister."

The saintly duo vanished into thin air with a strike of silent, blue lightening as they returned to their masters - Aro, Marcus and Caius. Their disappearance left me and Seth in the room. He stormed to the window and checked that they were gone from sight before turning to me, slowly.

He looked at me with long lost love and it was like he was imprinting on me all over again. I could see the nostalgia to just spring up to me and grasp me around the waist to curl his hands around my stomach. To be truthful, I _wanted _him to do that but it was too complicated. Things were said, despite my already forgiving him. I only hoped that he could forgive me but I couldn't get my apology out. My heart was stuttering. My throat was closed up. As I peered on at him, his face turned to that of sorrow. His face turned to that of dread in the same instance as their were footsteps on the stairs.

"Renée." He warned.

"Get out! You're not supposed to be here!" I whispered. Even though it was a time of urgency and panic, his voice still caught on my heartstrings.

He was already out the window as I clambered into my bed and pretended to be asleep. Renée quietly entered the room and it fell silent. I could even hear the smile that was on her face as I heard her approach me. She kissed my forehead and rubbed my belly.

"My beautiful baby granddaughter. Goodnight, Izzie." She whispered in my ear. I wasn't expecting that, to be honest.

There was a light click of the door and some more footsteps on the stairs. I threw off my quilt and the room was still empty. I looked around and refocused my eyes to the change of light intensity. Seth had already come back in and was lent against the window frame, staring mesmerized at me. I sat up and crossed my legs, all the while I stared back with the same level of wonder and we stayed like that for a good few minutes. I noticed that the ache had completely vanished and even a pull had replaced it. All I wanted to do was go over there and hug him, kiss him, be held by him.

"Are you alright?" He whispered, gently breaking the silence. I nodded as I was stunned at how much his voice was different from my memory of it - better than in my memory. "Good…Alice saw it coming but I guess we were too late. I'm sorry."

"What are you apologizing for? You haven't done anything." I asked softly, slightly weak in his glorious presence.

"You were still in danger even if nothing happened." He explained, slightly annoyed with himself.

"But, you saved me." I tried to comfort him.

"But you never should have been in any danger. If you were back in F…" He trailed off and looked at me sadly. I knew what he was getting at. _If you were back in Forks. _I imagined it would have sounded like.

"Well, I wasn't in Forks; I was here and you were still able to save me…Thank you." I breathed, comforting him again.

"…Just doing my job…Protecting you and the...the b-baby…That's my job…" He reminded me, stuttering over the baby as if it was the hardest thing to say in the world. He seemed really proud to have that job though.

"Obviously, you're really good at it." I complimented quietly, twirling my fingers. I must admit, I do feel uncomfortable and awkward, knowing that we still love each other and we talking about trivial things instead of the root of the matter. All I could think of doing was shimmying off the bed, wobbling right up to him and implanting my lips on his. I would have been able to spring and run if it weren't for the pure fact that I was a balloon and I could hardly see my feet.

"I could be better." He contradicted, almost angry with himself. He felt it as well as I that this matter was going nowhere. Maybe that was the reason for his change of subject. "You look good…well, that's not the right word but you get the rough idea of what I mean…"

He indicated to my entire body but his eyes were on the bump. He was mesmerized by it, enchanted. He knew that the baby I'm carrying is his and that, if by nothing else, we were connected by this little miracle. I could almost read his thoughts through his eyes. He wanted to touch it, kiss it, stroke it. I chuckled once, "Thanks, I guess. I don't think so, I'm a balloon."

"A very beautiful balloon, though." He complimented, smiling lightly. His eyes were still on my bump. They were fixed.

"Seth." I moaned. "Don't."

"Don't what?" He asked, innocently. I smiled at his face and he smiled back.

"You know what." I hedged.

"What? Don't pay you compliments? Some things never change...Fair enough…even though you deserve them. You really do look excellent. It actually, honestly, suits you…being p-p-pregnant." He seemed to struggle with that last word as if it was too sacred to even think about, like he was jinxing it.

"Thanks but no that's not what I meant.… Don't think…" I sighed. "Don't think that you saving me tonight changes anything." That was the last thing I thought. I wanted to be with him sooo much but...he didn't deserve someone like me. He deserved better and to not be tied down to me.

His face fell but when he appraised mine, it rose again, "You don't mean that do you? I can see that you don't mean that." He whispered, soft and hopefully. I looked away and inhaled slowly. "I don't care what you say. I think you're pleased it was me who saved you tonight and not anyone like Edward or Leah or Jacob, not even Bella would please you more than me being here, does it?" He assumed. I looked back up at him and he believed that I was pleased.

"I must admit, it's good seeing you again but…"

"So you _did_ miss me." he said, triumphantly. His heavenly, best smile appearing on his lips. I tried to ignore the feelings it gave me.

"That's besides the point." I said, stubbornly.

"That's totally the point, Izzie. You've missed me just as much as I've missed you. I know that doesn't erase that fact I said what I said and I'm sorry for what I said, but that doesn't mean you haven't missed me or I you."

"No! You know what the point is?" I almost cried. He frowned by my sudden out burst. "Seth…the point is you broke your promise!"

"Wait. What promise?" He asked, confused. I put my finger to my lips, signalling him to keep his voice down.

"Great…a promise that you don't even remember." I said, exasperated. I started to get up but he pleaded for me to stop so I did.

"Izzie, what promise?" He asked again.

"The promise I asked of you on the first day we kissed! What did you promise me?" I urged.

A few minutes passed while he got his memory in motion. I could tell when he remembered because his eyes bulged then he grimaced with apologetic sorrow.

"I am…oh my god, I am so sorry. You…I promised not to…to hurt you." He moaned, taking a few steps towards me before I held my hand up to halt him. "Izzie, I'm so sorry."

He moved over to the bed and knelt beside me on the floor. He shouldn't be the one apologising. I know that but...despite the fact that I forgave him, the hurt that urged at the memory at what he said overwhelmed me and I lashed out. I can't take it back now. He reached for my hand but I moved it away. He continued anyway. "And I'm sorry for saying what I said because I shouldn't have and these days, weeks, months without you have been torture for me.

"I don't know about you but I could have been on my death bed and I wouldn't have cared because you weren't there with me just so I could have seen you one last time. I. Am. So. So. Sorry for what I said. I. Am. So. Sorry for hurting you. If I could turn the clock back, I would."

"Seth…" I implored. "You aren't the only one who has hurt people. I haven't just hurt you! I've hurt Bella, the Cullens, Andy, my other friends. You've said all your apologies so let me give you mine."

"Apologies? Apologies for what, what have you possibly done that deserves an apology as urgent as mine?" He asked confused. "You haven't done anything!"

I struggled but succeeded to get off the bed and stalk to my window. His eyes followed me and he raised his hands, wanting to help. He, too, got to his feet.

How the hell could he say that? Did he not blame me for leaving him? Surely, he hasn't been lumbering all the blame this entire time! I would have understood if he blamed me for most of it. But then, that's the imprint. God, I don't deserve him!

"Seth…I've done everything to you." I whispered, sadly. He was so bewildered but went along with it. "I've shouted at you, I've left you when I know you couldn't handle being away from me…"

"I've done well up to now, I've had to." He declared but gestured for me to continue.

"I've took away the most important thing in your life - our baby…"

"But-"

"Let me finish!" I urged and he fell silent, disinclined. "And all the while I've been sitting here, miserable that I did all that to you and you seem to be passing it off as if it doesn't matter."

"But it doesn't mat-"

"Lies, it does matter because you didn't deserve all that! It was just my overreactions again and I feel so, so sorry! I should have never left! I feel like the lowest person in the world! I feel like I should eliminate myself from your life. I should let you have the baby and just...go."

"Izzie! Izzie!" He strode up to me and grabbed my wrists, halting me in my apologising rant. A powerful jolt of electricity shot through me when he touched me, skin to skin. I started to sob and I fell to the floor with Seth's careful guidance. "Izzie! Please, calm down!"

He pulled me against him and he rubbed my back while I cried into his bare chest. "Izzie, please. Don't blame yourself for any of this, please. It makes me feel lousy. Just don't, please. You have no blame in this, it is all me!"

"No, it isn't. Your not the only one who has missed this, missed us because I've missed it every day we've been apart!"

"I know but…"

"Can't you see? If I hadn't overreacted like I did then we wouldn't be in this mess!"

"You're making me feel rotten again! You only overreacted to what _I_ said, if I hadn't have said anything _then_ we wouldn't be in this mess."

"But-"

"No!" He insisted. He pulled me away from him and looked straight on at me with piercing eyes that went deep to my core and made a secret longing resurface. "You have no part in this mess, Izzie. Do not blame yourself!"

"But-"

"Izzie…in these past months, I've felt…alone, even with the entire wolf pack in the room and I've pitied myself because I've just been curled up into a ball and here you are here, moving on when I can't. I can't move on because I want to say three little words to you that mean so much and I feel them strongly but then when I go to say them, when I go to pick the phone up to say them, I freeze because I think and wonder whether or not you wanted to hear them. I need to say them so much but-" He shrugged, not knowing what else to say.

Out of all the time I've spent with him, I've never been able to handle the sight of his perfect face so tear stained. I, too, was crying a little but that was common for me. But for Seth, if he starts to cry then you know he really believes what he's saying.

I didn't respond to his statement and he grew impatient. He put his hand to my cheek, ignoring my recoil and came closer.

"Say something. Say something, I need to hear your voice. Please?" Again I didn't say anything. His tears were falling faster and I couldn't see anymore. My eyes closed on their own accord. I just let my head rest in his hands. I wanted to turn my head a little and kiss it but I couldn't I was froze. "Sweetheart, please? Talk to me, say _something_!"

I opened my eyes slowly and simply stared at him, with tears trickling down my face. He wiped the away with his thumbs while I stared on in awe. More and more seconds passed as I tried to think of something to say bit there was only a few words in my head.

"I love you." I whispered. I nodded and then started to sob. "I love so much. I don't blame you, I don't blame you."

He exhale sharply with relief at those words and then chuckled once. "Why do you get to say it first? I just told you how much I wanted to say those words." He complained. I smiled at him.

"Then say them." I suggested. There was a long pause in which he put his forehead to mine.

"I love you too." he whispered, tenderly and then exhaled in relief again, smiling. "I love you, I love you, I love you!"

I stared at him, longingly and energized by his insistence. His eyes exploded when they gazed into mine and our breathing spiked.

One second we were staring at each other affectionately and the next I was on his lap kissing him fiercely. Who made the first move was unknown but all I knew was that I was on my knees kissing him, full on.

His hands instantly found my hair and tangled them so that I couldn't escape. He pulled me forwards in his craving and deprivation of my lips and I did exactly the same with my hands for exactly the same reasons. My eyes rolled back again and I shifted my arms so that they were wrapped around his neck.

There was a nudge in my abdomen and I pulled back abruptly, looking down.

"What? What's wrong?" He asked, anxiously but I snapped my head back up and beamed at him. "What?" He smiled.

"My first nudge." I announced. There was another nudge. "Feel!"

I grabbed his hand from my hair and placed it eagerly on to my stomach. He seemed so ecstatic to touch my belly and he smiled widely, placing his other at the opposite side of me. He bent down to kiss it for a second and then he waited surprisingly patiently as I peered on, waiting for his reaction. Nudge.

His head snapped up and he was beaming. "Wow. Awesome!" He laughed. We waited for another. Nudge.

"She must know her father is in the room." I assumed, knowing it was probably the reason. She hasn't kicked once yet and by now, she should have. She just wanted her Daddy. Gees, even in the womb, she's a daddy's girl. We smiled more tenderly and then kissed my bump again.

"Do you really mean that?" He asked hopefully. "Am I the father again?"

"Seth…You always were the father, you know that! No one would have replaced you! You were the father at the beginning, you are still now and you always will be." I promised. I grabbed his head and kissed his nose. "I couldn't think of anyone better to be the father of my baby, Seth and sleeping with you was the best thing I've ever done. I mean it.

"And don't look at me like that because you've done everything to deserve me." I added and he smiled. I hugged him close and he started to laugh. "What?"

"Do you ever get the feeling that some thing's coming between us?" He teased, looking down at my belly with a grin. I laughed with him,

"Definitely." I agreed.

We smiled and then kissed again, but it was more tenderly this time. All the while, the baby kicked and kicked and possible punched. My heart soared while I was kissing him. I couldn't get enough of him but he broke away suddenly, looking at the door. I knew what was wrong with him and I whispered, "She won't check on me again, just be quiet."

We were quiet for a few minutes while Renée and Phil came to bed, it seemed to stretch on forever.

"Finally." I gasped and turned to him with relief but he was looking at me thoughtfully. "What?"

It was a few more seconds before answering me, "I want you to come back with me. To Forks, I mean. I want you to come home. I got a house and everything, in the hopes of…you coming back." He whispered and waited patiently for my answer while appraising my thoughtful face until I looked away. "I'll take that as a no, then?"

"Yes, I mean no. No. But I can't just leave, Seth. I mean, I'm coming back in a few of days, anyway." I explained. "Why don't you go back and give the progress report and I'll join you then-" He snorted.

"If I go back, you're coming back with me. I won't leave you unprotected again, I mean it."

"But-"

"No, I'm gonna wait until you're ready to leave and we'll leave together. How does that sound?" He compromised.

"Perfect," I answered after a short deliberation.

"And listen, I don't want you to worry about your two visitors tonight, I mean it. You're coming up to the time where a little stress can set you into premature labour and we can't be having that, can we?"

"No, but-"

"We're saying a lot of buts today, aren't we? Just trust me, okay? I'm gonna deal with it, my way."

"And what is your way?" I asked curiously.

"You never mind but for now…I think you should get some sleep. It's pretty late." He suggested, glancing at the clock.

"You realise that you can't sleep here, not in this heat. I'm sorry." He sighed, involuntary and I smiled at him. "I have an idea though. Why don't you come to the house tomorrow at about 5. We'll pretend that you've come to apologise, which is partly true, right. So then you can meet Renée and you won't have to sneak around the house, worried that my mom would catch you."

"Okay, for one, that is an excellent idea. For two, I'm really excited to meet Renée and for _three_, even if I _did_ sneak around the house, she would _never_ catch me." He gloated.

I laughed at him and he brushed my lips with his thumb, causing my eyes to roll again. He grabbed my chin, lightly, with his thumb and index finger and slowly pulled me to his lips again. His were soft and gentle, soothing against mine. I traced the planes of his abnormally muscular chest and it seemed to tickle him. He smiled behind the kiss and I moved my lips to his chests, kissing it all over. It's been such a long time since. I could feel his lips on my hair. He pulled my back to his lips.

"Sleep well, sweet." He whispered against my lips. I laughed once and sighed.

"You've no idea how much I've missed _that_!" I said, quietly back.

"Missed what?" he asked, confused.

"'Sweet.'" I chuckled, he chuckled too.

Brushing his lips around the rim of mine, he lifted me into his arms and walked over to my bed. Laying me down gently, he moved away and put his forehead to mine.

"You sleep, you _both_ sleep. I'll see you tomorrow at five, okay?" He murmured into my ear and giving me one last kiss.

"Okay."

He turned to jump out of the window but he stopped abruptly and spun back around to me. Looking at me wonderingly, he lent back in and said, "One last kiss for the night?" Putting his lips back to mine, once and then again and again and again.

"That was four kisses." I notified.

"Yeah and?" He kissed me a fifth, sixth and seventh time. "And there's three more." He teased, smiling cheekily at me. I laughed at him and he then turned to the window.

While on the window frame he said, "Goodnight, Izzie. I love you." And then he was gone. My head swam and I sighed in relief.

It only took moments to end our relationship all those months ago and even less time to stitch it back up. It was those thoughts that convinced me that it was all in vain and it wasn't worth the heart ache. My heart swam with liberation. We were back together. We finally stopped being stupid and stitched things back up. One thing's for sure, I will never over react again!

I lay there thinking about Seth until the night drew me in and claimed me eventually while the thoughts of Seth returning the next day made me smile happily as I went.

* * *

**So there it is!**

**What do you think? She apologised enough? Or not?**

**Please, review and tell me what you think! All _constructive_ critisism is welcome :D**

**Don't forget to check out my other story if you like imprint stories :) It may not seem like on at the minute but trust me, it will be!**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	15. Home Again

**Hey Everyone!**

**I know this chappie is very short, or chorter than my others. I'm sorry but it's been a very long week for me :( **

**I hope you like it. They finally return home! Yay! **

**Chappie one of A Wolf's Embrace has also been posted, right before this one, so go and read it1 :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! BUT I DO OWN IZZIE, OLLIE, HER FORKS HIGH SCHOOL FRIENDS AND HER JACKSONVILLE FREINDS :D

* * *

**

**Chapter 15**

**Home again**

* * *

I stand in the darkness again. The single spotlight shining down on the crib that echoed giggles of laughter throughout the mysteriously devilish darkness, beckoned me forwards.

Seth overshadowed the crib, smiling down at the baby that will fulfill my life's wishes. He peered up to me and gestured with his hand to come forwards.

"Come, see." He whispered but it was still loud enough to echo through the darkness.

My feet took me forwards and for the first time in the last four time I've had this dream the crib didn't move as I ascended and my heart fluttered when I got closer and closer to the baby.

Forget fluttering, my heart exploded with joy as I peered down into beautiful brown eyes. As you can imagine when staring into a second pair of green eyes, my heart disintegrated. There were two babies in this crib. One was dressed in a beautiful pink body suit and the other in blue - a girl and a boy.

"Which one's ours?" I asked Seth but he simply smiled and looked down, shaking his head.

"None?" I asked again, disappointed. He shook his head quicker.

"Look again." He commanded, lightly.

I did and what I saw was confusing but also amazing. Both children had a pink or blue blanket on, both of which had their names embroidered on them.

My mouth dropped open when I saw their names and I looked at Seth, a million questions in my eyes. Suddenly, someone was shouting my name in the distance and my eyes shot open in surprise to see Seth leaning over me in my bed.

I sat up too quickly and peered back at the clock, clutching my head - five in the morning. Seth smiled at me and stroked my cheek with his thumb.

"Hey." He whispered, smiling. "You were tossing so…"

"Yeah, yeah. Thanks." I replied, grabbing his hand in mine. I kissed it and then looked back up to him with a smile.

"What are you doing here, Seth?" I asked confused. I looked back at the clock to make sure it was five in the morning. "It's five in the morning."

"You said be here at five." He quoted, bewildered.

"Yeah, five tonight, not this morning!" I corrected, with a chuckle.

"Sorry but I simply wasn't going to wait that long anyway, even if I did get the time right."

I sighed and looked at him for a few minutes. "Fine, now you're here you might as well stay a while but you're still gonna have to pretend for tonight because I am not explaining to Renée that we've had two lethal vampires in the house and you flew through a window to save me, okay?"

He chuckled at my little tirade and made himself comfortable on the other side of my double bed. He put his hands behind his head and laid on them with his head in my direction.

"How did you sleep?" He asked conversationally as I placed my head on his chest and kissed it. I breathed in his scent and then answered him.

"I'm not sure. I had this weird dream that I was having twins but…"

"Twins?" He shifted slightly in his surprise.

"I'm not really having twins, I just dreamt I was." I clarified, calming him down a bit.

"You had my hopes up then." He admitted.

"What? You want twins?" I asked, alerted.

"Why not?" He simply replied. I chuckled once at him in amazement and then got off the bed, shaking my head in disbelief, to get dressed.

I reached up to the top of my wardrobe for one of the suitcases of clothes Alice gave me but Seth had put his hands on my waist.

"Don't stretch! You'll hurt yourself. I'll get it. Which one?"

"Any." I replied. He lifted one off the wardrobe top with ease and put it on the bed. "Thank you."

"My pleasure…So these are the clothes Alice has made?" He asked a little shocked. I nodded sombrely. "I said she would make you enough for two pregnancies."

"There is so much here, isn't there?" I laughed, opening the suitcase with a little struggle and sitting down beside it. Seth sat the other side and started to rummage through with me.

"Anything in particular you're looking for?"

"Yeah, a top the right size. I thought vampires were organised. The least she could have done would have been to put them into sizes." I ranted. Seth pulled out a lovely v-neck top that you would usually wear leggings with but I wouldn't be - a pair of maternity altered jeans perhaps or maybe shorts.

"Will this fit?" He asked sizing it up to my body with one of his eyes winked shut. He turned the corners of his mouth down in approval and I took it off him on my way to the bathroom. "Are you leaving to change, you never used to."

I thought about it for a second and thought better of it so I moved over to the window and had my back to him. It was funny because out of all the times I've changed in front of him, I've never felt so awkward until now, not even the first time.

I hesitated before taking my pyjama top off and he noticed. "Are you uncomfortable?" He asked sombre.

"Yeah but it's not your fault. It's just…I'm even bigger without my top on, that's all. And…I haven't changed in front of you for so long…" I admitted, shyly.

"You don't have to be uncomfortable around me, Izzie. We'll get back into the swing of things, besides, I think you look better with your top off back when you wasn't pregnant. Imagine how you look now…spectacular!" He compliment, enclosing his arms around my stomach from my back. I chuckled and allowed him to put his head on my shoulder. I turned my head a little so that I could see his eyes and we were quiet for a few minutes. "We're alright, aren't we?"

He lifted his head up a little when I turned so I could see more of his face and answered, "Yeah, I think we are."

He smiled and kissed my neck. His body heat was growing unbearable in this morning's 32 c temperature and I began to sweat.

"Seth."

"Sorry." He apologised and went to go sit back on the bed, to watch me finish getting changed.

I lifted the top over my head and pulled it over my bump. It was a perfect fit. Alice was amazing. I needed help with my jean shorts since I couldn't bend forwards so I asked Seth to pulled them on my legs while I sat down on the bed. Of course, I should have known he would have gotten intimate and kiss me when they were up to the top of my thighs.

He smiled when he was finished and grabbed my hands to pull me up off the bed. I could handle it from there, I only needed to pull them over my balloon of a belly. However before I could do that, Seth wanted to kiss it, I got all embarrassed when he started to talk to it.

"Seth, stop it!" I groaned, slapping his hands and pulling away from him.

"Why?" He asked amused, trying to pull me back. He didn't succeed.

"Because - because it's just weird!" I gasped. We continued to chuckle as I brushed my hair and even when I went to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

He was sprawled on my bed when I returned and he sat up, instantly. He smiled as he look me over high and low, including everything in between. To be honest, it makes me a little self conscious when he does that because I don't know what he's thinking.

It was only half past six and when I thought about it, Renée wouldn't be up for another hour because Phil had the day off so if we worked it out right, he could come for about 12 instead.

To back up my lie, I had to do some research on when the flight from Seattle to Jacksonville was, which will be at seven this morning. Seen as though it was a four hour flight, he would have arrived at about eleven. It all worked out and Seth willingly agreed to the plan since he got to be with me officially, earlier.

Since Renée and Phil wouldn't be up for another hour, Seth was safe to come down to the kitchen while I had breakfast. I knew he hadn't had anything and I had asked him but he refused.

We sat silently as I ate but every time I looked up I would catch him staring at me, just before he looked away, and every time I would smile at him. I really did miss that, I missed him.

We returned to my room after Seth grabbed the pots out of my hands, to stop me from washing them - he's going to be unbearable with the 'rest' thing. I clambered onto my bed and crossed my legs. That was all I could do at the minute. He strolled over to the side of the bed and knelt beside me with his head on his hands. It was then when I heard the sound of footsteps in the hall - Renée must be up or Phil. Maybe even both. Seth sighed and lifted his head off the bed.

"I guess, that's my cue to leave?" He said sadly. I smiled at him and pinched his chin slightly.

"You'll be back in no time but for now…" I shimmied off the bed and he chuckled silently. Taking pity on me, he grabbed my hands and pulled me gently. "…you have a plane to catch, remember." I teased. He chuckled again and he lent down to give me one last peck before jumping out my window. I found myself daydreaming after him for a few minutes before I heard the sound of the washing machine below my room, in the laundry room. Renée always starts the washing, to her objections, at this time on Phil's day off.

I made my way slowly to the kitchen, taking care on the stairs. Renée met me at the bottom of the stairs, tea towel in hand. She made me stumble the last step and she almost dived to steady me, even when it was obvious I wasn't going to go head over heels.

"Almost, honey." She chuckled and sighed. "What are you doing up at this hour? You can have lay ins, you know." She re-informed me.

"I know, I just couldn't sleep, especially after my first nudge this morning!" I announced, walking into the kitchen.

Renée threw her tea towel in the air and it landed on Phil's newspaper. She grabbed me around the shoulders and kissed my forehead with a huge, beaming smile.

"Really? Oh, honey. That's amazing! Isn't it Phil?" She turned to him and he was still head deep into his newly-towel-removed newspaper. As soon as he realised she'd spoken, he looked up quickly and nodded. I wasn't quite sure he knew what he was nodding to but, Renée was happy enough for the both of them. She rolled her eyes at him and turned back to me, "You know I can still remember my first nudge with both of you girls."

"Mom please, no baby stories!" I urged. She shrugged and continued to dry the dishes. I rolled my eyes at Phil, who did exactly the same to me and I exited to the lounge.

"Where you going love?" Renée asked through the walls.

"TV, mom." I replied. Ever since she's found out about this pregnancy, she's wanted to know everything I've been doing and I'm going to do in the near future. Of course, I couldn't tell her I was moving back to Forks after Emily's wedding is over. She'll try to stop me, naturally.

The whole morning went morbidly slow. I tried everything from television to reading, in the attempt to past the time but in each of these things, my mind was on Seth and the wedding and the whole idea of moving back to Forks. But really? It'll be a little weird since I've been here for just under three months and I've just established my crumbling friendship with my friends. Could I really do that to them twice? And what about Renée? She'll be so worried for every day I'm not under her close watch.

Of course, all the others in Forks, will be the total opposite. They'll be ecstatic about me coming back, especially Bella and Esme. Nessie wouldn't leave me alone and maybe even cry when I say it' time to leave and go home. I couldn't even think about what I was doing to the but now that I do think about it, they must have been so miserable.

All these questions flouting around in my head had done exactly the thing I wanted since the was a knock at the door. My eye shot to the clock - exactly 12 o'clock. He really _did_ like being on time.

I rushed up from the sofa - bad idea - and hurried to the door, or as fast as _I_ could go at least but Renée still beat me there. She looked at me funny and opened the door. It was only then that I remembered that I had a little bit of acting to do. I hope he knew that he did too. I slowed my pace at the door, where Renée was looking bewilderingly at the heavenly creature (or so I thought) in front of her.

"Can I help you?" She asked politely, still slightly confused at the unexpected visitor.

"Hello, is…" Seth started from behind the door.

I grabbed the door and moved it so I could see him. "What are you doing here?" I acted, quite good might I add.

"Izzie, Izzie, we need to talk about this!" Seth urged, doing a good spot of acting himself. Renée looked between us with a perplexed look.

"Honey, you know him?" She asked with her eyebrows raised at me.

"Yeah mom. This is…this is _him. _This is Seth." I clarified. She raised her eye brows further and looked at me in a way that made me think she was asking, 'Do you want me to get rid of him?' When I didn't respond, she looked back to him.

"Really? The father…? Do you want me to…?" She didn't know what I wanted her to do. She was very bewildered and surprised.

"Can you give us a few minutes?" I asked, nicely. Her hand which was one the door over mine was griping the door with a fare amount of force but she nodded cautiously and turned to the kitchen.

"I'm here though yeah." She added, from the kitchen door.

"I'll be fine." I promised.

She disappeared behind the door and I turned to Seth with a huge smile. Of course, we had to keep our voices down, since I knew that my mom will be eavesdropping. I ushered him in to the living room and I sat down, smiling.

"I think that went better than expected." I said, relieved. "How did you know we needed to act?"

"I may be simple, but I have common sense." He chuckled.

"Shh, keep your voice down. We're supposed to be on sour edges here." I warned. "I can guarantee that my mom is listening."

"Yeah, sorry. So…right now we're supposed to be fighting or…"

"No, no. We don't have to fight but you know. We're patching things up so…"

"Right, right."

We sat in the lounge for the good part of 2 hours under the silent ears of Renée, talking about how the baby means so much to him and I also. The fact that he didn't mean anything of what he said was mentioned however he hadn't repeated what he said to my relief. In fact, I've almost forgotten what he said. To be quite honest, some of the answers he came up with actually helped me believe even more that he is sorry and even love him more.

I think once we fell quiet, she had gotten suspicious and came in to check on us. I think she was taken aback a little bit when she saw that I was on his knee with my head on his shoulders.

"So…are we all patched up or…?"

"Yeah. Mom. I think we are. In fact, I know we are." I corrected, looking at Seth with endearing eyes. That seemed to take her aback too.

"Okay…" She looked between us with a concerned look that visibly turned to genuine happiness. "Alright then. That's good. Of course, you're always welcome here Seth." She said that last part with a little bitterness and I think she had her fingers crossed behind her back as well. I frowned to myself.

"Yes and thank you." Seth said. She looked at him as if she still didn't trust him and that made me think that her happiness a minute ago was fake.

"I'll do you lunch, Izzie. Seth?" She offered over her shoulder, heading to the door.

"No, thank you, Mrs. Dwyer." He declined. I looked at him in confusion for two reasons.

"Okay, first. When ever did you decline food? And second, how do you know her last name?"

"I already ate and you told me." He answered.

"Did I?" He nodded, amused.

"You can't remember?" He asked, doubtfully. "That night when we were on our rock at the beach?"

"Oh, of course!" I realised. He chuckled. "Oh wait, which night?"

"Useless." He chuckled, shaking his head. I laughed with him.

This morning went a lot smoother than I had ever expected. I seriously thought that Renée would slam the door in his face or something but just like finding out I was pregnant, she was calm about it. Of course, it's going to take a while before she truly trusts him but she will over time, I knew that much.

For the better part of the day we simply strolled across the beach hand in hand, enjoying the sunshine that will be short lived in a couple of days. Just like in Forks, Seth got some funny stared and glares from the other beach folk. We got back at around 6 o'clock and Renée had our dinner ready. We all sat down for a _family _dinner. That was interesting.

We sat at the dinning table - Phil and Renée on one side with me and Seth on the other. Renée glanced at me with a look of concern and disapproval every once in a while and eventually she actually started a conversation.

"So…Tell us about you Seth, Izzie hasn't mentioned much about you." She asked, uninterestedly.

"Well, I come from a tribe, a Quileute tribe that are based on the beaches of Forks…" He informed her.

"Oh yes…Billy Black right? The same tribe as him?" Renée asked, slightly more interested. He nodded enthusiastically. "He's a good friend to Charlie."

"Yeah, he is. I'm really good friends with his son, Jacob." He supplemented.

"Jake's a good kid, too."

"So how did you guys meet?" Phil intercepted. Renée gave him a side glance of annoyance but didn't remark.

"Um…we met at er, Esme's birthday party and it kinda went from there." I answered. I wasn't lying, I simply wasn't telling the whole truth. I could hardly say: _Yeah mom, we met at Esme__'__s birthday party where he imprinted his heart on mine and he is now dedicated and has vowed to keep me safe from harm. Did I mention I got pregnant only 2 weeks and three days after or that fact that Seth is a werewolf just like the other boys in the Quileute pack._ No I couldn't.

"Oh that sounds nice." He commented. Renée nodded, stiffly. "And you guys have stitched things up?"

"Yeah, most definitely."

"So…does that mean you're going back to Forks?" Phil asked, conscious of Renée beside him. She stiffened for my answer.

"Only if it's alright with you guys." I gave them this choice now but when it came to the time, I think I would still be going.

"Yeah, you guys belong together for the baby's sake. Right, Renée?" He turned to his wife but she was still eating silently.

"You know, Seth can stay here. You don't have to go back." She informed us hopefully, not looking at any of us.

"Actually, Mrs. Dwyer…I have to go back. Technically, I'm not allowed to leave the Washington, or at least stay near. I was only allowed to come here today because the whole tribe loves Izzie and they want her back too." He explained, culpably.

"Oh." She said sadly, dropping her knife and fork on the table and wiping her mouth with a napkin. "So…you want to go back?"

"Um…yeah mom, I do but…I'll call and write and take every chance to come see you when ever I can. And of course, I'll call you when I go into labour…It's not like I'm going to go lock down on you."

"Oh, I know honey, I know. It's just…I just back." - sigh- "Now you're going again. It's fine though. Like Phil said, you two belong together for the bay's sack and it's come to light that Seth here can't move so the only option is moving back to Forks."

"You alright mom?" I asked, worriedly. I saw a glimmer of a tear in the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Oh, I'm not telling Ammy though." She notified me, raising her eyebrows at the thought.

"I know. I have to." I admitted.

We left the conversation at that and we finished dinner in silence. Seth helped Renée wash up and then joined me for my nap, although he couldn't actually cuddle up to me. For one, it was too hot to and secondly, if Renée caught him, he would be out in the garden. (I don't think he'll mind that much since he's practically outside all the time.)

The nine days went blissfully even though I knew my mom was breathing down Seth's neck. I don't think she knew I was on to her and Seth was quite good about it - He wasn't bothered. Phil was the only one who was actually happy for us. He even bonded a little with Seth since they both loved baseball.

Seth slept at the house but on the sofa. It was because I would get too hot but Renée didn't like the feeling of me and Seth in the same bed at the moment. You would have thought that she thought we were still a simple boyfriend and girlfriend that hadn't interacted at all but come on, I'm already pregnant what more could he do to me in this relationship.

We didn't have the same problem as Bella and Edward since Seth was allowed out in the sunlight. I truly felt sorry for Edward. We strolled on the beach, hand in hand. We even found a replacement rock on the beach so we could sit there at night until the darkness claimed me. Of course, Renée always complained to Seth about the time he was bringing me back at but it was only nine o'clock.

It's the morning that I'm returning to Forks and Renée is running around like a headless chicken trying to find all my clothes and I could tell she didn't want me to go to the wedding, let alone back to stay there.

My eyes shot open and I peered back at a wondrous Seth, staring back at me, smiling. He did this for the two previous mornings. He got up so early. It's 7 o'clock and Renée was already up.

"Morning." He murmured against my ear. I smiled and rolled over to my side so that we were inches apart. He smiled back and kissed my nose.

"Morning." I repeated, softly. "I come back today!"

"Why do you think I'm so happy?" He asked, rhetorically.

"Well, I thought it was because we're back together but…" I teased.

"Well, I don't know how to be that happy, yet." He admitted. "I'm overjoyed. You have no idea how much I've dreamt about this."

"Ditto."

I was still reeling from last night's dream when we boarded the plane. Not to mention the farewells between me, Renée and my other friends. They were so sad and they really don't want me to go. The one face I couldn't get out of my head was Andy's face. When he saw Seth, he was so withdrawn and I think he was scared of him. But also I saw an amount of envy that was sure it was linked to being my boyfriend. Seth seemed to notice too and he had asked me if that was the boy I left behind last time. Seth smiled at him, friendly when I confirmed it. Amelia and John liked Seth at least. In fact, John even got his number so they could keep in touch.

Renée was tearful as I expected her to be like. Leanne made me promise to send her updates and she promised the same. She was getting quite big now but she was still half the size I was.

Amelia made me promise to call her every day and when the baby's born, even if it means waking her up in the middle of the night. I think she knew I wasn't coming back because Renée hadn't even said to call her and as far as she knows, I'm going to be back for the birth.

We landed in Seattle at around one o'clock. I was so tired even though I was sat down for four hours. We didn't do much on the plane, we simply sat and cuddled, seen as though the baby hadn't stopped kicking long enough for me to get some more shut eye. The hour flight to Port Angeles was another story though.

I was bombarded by people when we landed in Port Angeles. Bella, Esme, Jacob, the rest of the Cullens, the rest of the pack was there, including Leah. However I was still drowsy from the flight and I wobbled on my feet.

"Whoa, you look amazing!" Bella greeted me. I hugged her tiredly, smiling at the others behind her. They seemed to be in agreement of how I looked. "You're so big."

"Yes, thank you Bella. No hands, he/she is asleep. Finally." I urged her quietly, shoving her hands from my belly. She just smiled at me. I wobbled a little.

"Why don't you pick her up Seth." Emmett suggested. "Assuming that you guys are…"

"Not your business Emmett." Esme scolded. "I'm so very glad you're back home, my dear."

"Thank you, Esme. You know, you guys really didn't have to come." I added to the whole group, there much have been at least twenty of them here.

"We wanted to be here. And you're wearing my top!" Alice enthused, clapping her hands twice. "Perfect fit, no?"

"Perfect."

"You didn't call us that night!" Bella shouted, pushing through the crowd and placing her hands on my shoulders to pull me into a hug. She had to lean over slightly so that she didn't squish the bump. "You're so big! You look amazing!"

"Thank you and I'm sorry I was a bit…tired as all."

"Auntie Izzie!" Nessie screamed, running up to me like a raging bull. "I missed you!"

"I've missed you too, Nessie." I replied. It still amazes me that she's growing so fast. She resembles a nearly four year old and she definitely doesn't have the brain capacity as a toddler that age has. In fact, she has a brain capacity of what mine would have been like when I was 8. I was a pretty smart kid. "Wow, you're big!"

She beamed at me and she clutched on to my leg. I chuckled. "I haven't missed that."

"Come on, Nessie. You can see she's having your cousin." Bella told her. She let go of my leg and went to go stand next to Bella, holding her hand.

"Sorry, momma."

"She's okay." I assured them. I wobbled again and Seth steadied me.

"Guys. Guys. Can we get her home? She's gonna pass out again." Seth interceded, thankfully.

"Of course, we'll have time to catch up tomorrow. Come. Oh, where is she staying? Charl…" Carlisle asked.

"No! Not Charlie's house! He doesn't even know I'm back. No, not there." I interrupted, quickly.

"She'll stay at mine." Seth told them, scooping me up in his arms.

"Is that what you want, Izzie?" Bella asked unsurely. They didn't know we've fixed things up and gotten back together.

"Yeah. We have patched things up guys." I informed them.

"Just like that?" Leah asked, surprised. I nodded.

"Even after what he said." Edward said, shocked.

"Yeah, I over reacted. We're fine now. Don't worry about it." I assured them.

"Well, that was a waste of time you even going!" Emmett chuckled. We all chuckled with him and Jacob tossed Seth a pair of keys I recognised immediately.

"Izzie's car." Jacob confirmed.

"Cheers. You need a ride?" Seth offered.

"No, thanks. I'll run."

"Leah?"

"Sure why not?"

"Come on then."

"When you say, 'she'll stay at mine.' Do you mean…?"

"Yes Alice, that house." She clapped her hands again.

"What house?" I asked curiously.

"You'll see."

It was another hour ride home to Forks. We had passed the police station where I was positive Charlie sat. Sooner or later, we are going to meet and I was not looking forward to it. Perhaps he's invited to the wedding. I pulled back the tears as we made our way to the Quileute reservation.

I truly hadn't realised how much I actually missed this place until I actually got back. It hadn't change and the smell and the breeze were refreshing.

We stopped at Seth's house but he halted me when I reached for my seat belt. Leah said her goodbyes and wished me luck then disappeared into her house.

As for me and Seth, he carried on down the road and over near the ocean. I looked at him, confusedly and he simply smiled back.

He drove around a long winding road and I gasped at what it revealed at the end of it. I looked back at Seth again and he still just simply beamed back.

My mouth dropped open as I gazed upon a wondrous house, looking over the sea. The beach was at the bottom of the little cliff and it was quite easy to get to. I could see some stone steps leading down to it from the back of the house. What was more, our rock lay just yonder of the beach. It was like we had our own little beach, all to ourselves and our baby.

The house itself was perfect. A wooden structure, of course, with white windows and a beautiful porch. It was considerately bigger than the rest of the houses in La Push but it had a relatively warm and cosy feel to it.

I unbuckled my seat belt, slowly and stepped out the car, all the while my eyes fixed on the masterpiece that stood, fantastically in front of me. The smell of the ocean filled my lungs and I closed my eyes to savour the moment but then I realised that I wasn't going to forget it because it was so memorable and incredible.

My eyes welled up with tears of joy and the smile on my face was immovable. I bit my lip to stop the happy sobs from escaping my mouth and I wasn't breathing. Seth came up behind me and smoothed his hands around to my stomach with his head on my shoulder. It was getting harder not to breath and I exhaled very sharply and loudly which turned into laughter.

"This can't be ours! Seth, tell me that this isn't ours!" I commanded, laughing.

"Why should I say what isn't true?" He contradicted. I gasped again and put my hands to my mouth. "Do you like it?"

"Do I like it? Seth! I love it! It's perfect!" I corrected him. I spun around and kissed him. "Seth…I can't believe it. I love it! I love you! Jesus!"

"I'm glad you like it. Esme insisted that she was to make us a house and here we are!" He unveiled.

"Esme made this?" I asked in disbelief.

"With help of course."

"Oh my god! Can we go in?"

"Yeah, it's your home too, you know!" Seth gestured to the house and I stepped forwards.

"Have you been in yet?"

"Not without you. Never without you, Izzie. Here's the key though." He handed me a silver key and it was so warm in my hands. I stared at it before carrying on towards the door. I couldn't help but stop when I caught a glimpse of the ocean over the cliff. I could see for miles and I was mesmerised.

"Are we going in or not? Or are we going to stay and sleep out here tonight?" He teased.

"Alright, alright. I'm just savouring the moment!" I pushed. I took a deep breath and inserted the key. I turned it slowly and peered at Seth before opening the door.

My breathing stopped again as I gazed upon an open wide room. It seemed like the kitchen, living room and dining room was all amalgamated and it was breathtaking. As soon as my eye set upon it, I clapped my hands to my mouth in disbelief and surprise. I kept glancing at Seth and he was no different than I. Of course, he didn't have tears in his eyes but the feelings were there I could tell.

The stairs were there, directly as you come in. To the left was the kitchen and dining room and you could have either crossed behind the stairs or in front of them to get to the descent size lounge. Esme must have realised that all the wolves would have been coming here from now on. There was wooden floors all the way through into the lounge except for the part where the three piece suite was, which was white carpet. The wolves are taking their shoes off and checking they have clean feet! It had luxurious white leather couches in front of the wide screen plasma TV. That was the first thing Seth commented on.

"The guys are gonna love that." He chuckled. I nodded in agreement.

The kitchen was gorgeous. Luscious laminate flooring stretched throughout the place - a black and white checker effect. Shiny, marble counters were all along the back walls and there were some island counters to boot. There were state of the art appliances that were unnecessary. That was the problem when you have a rich person building you a house, you always get the best even if you don't need it.

The Cullens love big windows and plenty of light. The kitchen, just like the hall way and lounge, shone bright, despite the cloudy atmosphere outside. I had the best view of the ocean I've ever had from the kitchen windows.

"_I love the whole house_!"

"We haven't seen the upstairs yet!" He reminded me.

"And if it's anything like down here, then I'm going to love it! Come on!"

I grabbed his hand and strolled up the stairs, he did his annoying thing by helping me again but I let it past this time. There was four doors leading off the landing. I guessed that one was the bathroom, another our room and the third the baby's room but what was the forth one?

One by one we opened the door and peered in. The first was the bathroom. It was an oceanic colour with beautiful fixtures. It was a decent size too. The bath could have fit two wolves and myself in it, it was that big. We had a shower too. The second was the baby's room. I think Esme is waiting until the baby is born so that she knows what colour to paint it, seen as though the walls were still white. The third was exactly the same as the last, identical almost. The same plain white walls and pretty much the same shape and size. Why do we have two baby rooms?

Last but not least, we lingered outside the door to our bedroom and we simply stared at each other as we opened the door. On the count of three, we looked away from each other and into the wide, magnificent space that was our bedroom.

The walls were two colours. On the bottom, there was a lilac/purple which really set nicely with the ivory white on the top. All around the walls, there were nails in various places so that we could hang pictures up. The one thing that attracted me the most was the bed. It was so irresistible and I could tell from a distance that it was very, very soft and comfortable.

Seth moved over to the large French windows and had a good look before turning back to me with a huge grin on his face. He gazed at me and the bump and I could see his eyes glistening with love and pride. He ascended upon me slowly, clutching my wrists in his hands. He raised both to his lips and kissed them lightly before sliding his hands up my arms to my shoulders. He kissed my forehead, nose and chin before reaching my lips and his kiss was tender and gentle. He moved his hands to my face and stroked my cheeks with his thumbs when he broke away.

He smiled and said, "It's perfect. Esme is a genius."

"I couldn't have said it better myself."

"Welcome home, sweet."

"It truly is home, isn't it?"

He nodded and kissed me again before scooping me up and taking me to the bed for my long deserved nap of the day.

* * *

**There it is!**

**You happy they're back home? **

**Did you like their house?**

**What about the dream?**

**Tell me what you think people!**

**I love reviews, they make me happy!**

**Thanks**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	16. Guests and Preparations

**Hey Everyone!**

**Chappie 16! Yay! Everything is going to start getting very, VERY interesting! I hope you like it because a certain someone pops in for a visit! :D**

**Chapter 3 of A Wolf's Embrace has been posted also, I just thought I might tell y'all :)**

**A special shout out to the one and only Blonde Pickle Mule, as she is my best reviewer! ForeverIzzie, You're a close second! :D The reviews you send me are really nice and make me really happy and I'm glad that you chose to read this and hope that you'll continue to to stick with me to the end :d**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! WE ALL KNOW WHO DOES :D**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Guests and Preparations**

* * *

My eyes opened slowly, bombarded by the brilliant light coming from the French windows. The sun was high in the western side of the sky and a beautiful breeze flitted through the open windows. The scene still surprised me a little but I loved it.

I sat up, clutching my stomach lovingly. I smiled to myself as the life inside of me woke up and stretched her legs out. I even felt a little bumps stick out where she had kicked me.

I was right about the bed - it was even more comfortable than it looked. I must have slept like a baby since it was now almost 4:30 in the afternoon. I'd slept for two hours and I felt totally rested.

Seth came in bearing a glass of milk and he caught me stretching again for the suitcase and carrying it to the bed. He ranted a little bit but said sorry and pecked on the lips tenderly afterwards. He reminded me that I didn't have to store my clothes in a suitcase as we now had a walk-in wardrobe. It was half the size of our room but that itself was still quite big. You could easily fit at the most three of the wolves in there. I felt in a colour mood today so I wore an orange and purple top that stop at the middle of my thighs and a pair of white maternity adjusted jeans.

Now that I was fully conscious and that I haven't got the danger of passing out, I had a better look at the detail of our house. One thing I hadn't noticed was the pictures of a certain party I seem to remember hanging on the walls on the landing. Pictures of the imprint congratulation party, hung at equally spaced intervals along the hall way - every single face I met on the reservation stared back at me with happy smiles on their faces. So this was what the photographs were for. I was wrong; it wasn't a photo album. But somehow, I liked this better. They gave this house an even bigger homely feel. I could love it that alone.

There were even more pictures in the lounge of the Cullens, Renée and Phil, Sam and Emily and the other wolves (not in wolf form, obviously.) There was another hook beside that one for another picture. I bet it is for their wedding photo. There was one which catch me by surprise to see because it was of Charlie. My heart ached a little and all I wanted was for us to make up. But I didn't even know if he'd forgiven me yet let alone ready to be chummy again.

Seth was on the phone when I entered the kitchen. It seemed he was cooking as well. I couldn't quite catch what it was but it had the most delicious odour. He looked up and smiled blindingly at me when I entered. He quickly told the person on the other end that he'll call them back and quickly hung up the phone.

"Hey, how you doing?" He asked, pulling out one of the stools at the island counter for me.

"Rested. Who was that?" I asked, taking a seat.

"Oh, that was Jacob, he wants me to take over Embry's patrol tonight but I said I wanted to ask you first." He answered, tending to his cooking.

"Oh, okay. What are you cooking? It smells spectacular."

"Just a curry. Renée said before we left that you had curry for breakfast and that it was your craving for today." He chuckled, smiling back at me from the cooker. I blushed a tiny bit and chuckled with him.

"She got that right then but you don't have to do this."

"Don't be silly, Baby. I want to." He contradicted, turning to look at me. "Have you had any more nudges?"

"Yes, I have just when I woke up. It's like the baby wakes when I wake and is hungry when I'm hungry and ill when I'm ill. It's really weird." I smiled and he smiled back.

"Have you been ill?" He asked, relighting the spark of concern. He circled around the counter and sat on the stool beside me then felt my forehead. "You feel fine."

"No, not now. It was back in Jacksonville, but it was nothing, just a little fever and a headache. I was doing _too _much that day." I assured. He looked at me irritated and disapprovingly. "What?"

"I've told you to take it more easily." He reminded me, softly but reprimanding.

"I was only 4 months."

"Exactly, you need to take it even more easily now that you're nearly six months." He suggested, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Hold on a sec! What date is it?" I shouted, getting up off my stool.

"Wednesday 17th August. Why?" he asked, curiously. I think I startled him a little bit.

"WHAT! Time!" I urged.

"Half four." He replied, confused and a little alarmed.

"Oh that's alright then, my appointment is at six." I calmed down a little bit.

"What appointment?" He asked like he should have known straight away.

"Oh right, I haven't told you. I have my 6 months scan today. You know, a check up. Hey, we get to know what gender the baby is too."

"You never told me that…can I come?" He asked, shyly but the want was clearly in his voice.. I wrinkled my face in confusion and shook my head at him.

"Of course you can, why did you ask?"

"I dunno, I never went to the first one with you. Oh, but I loved the picture though. Couldn't understand a bit of it but I love it." He joked.

"I knew you wouldn't but it doesn't matter if you didn't come to the first one. I want you to come to the second one." I said softly, taking his hand. He smiled affectionately at me and kissed my hand. "Now, I want my curry!" I teased. His smile became wider and we settled into our dinner.

Seth and I made our way slowly to the hospital at half past five. I drove into the parking lot and struggled to find a space in time for my appointment. Just like my first appointment, we were sat down a matter of five minutes before we were called in. Of course, that didn't stop Bella calling just as we went in.

"Hey, Bella. This isn't a good time." I whispered through my teeth.

"Why?" He asked, suspiciously.

"Because we are at the hospital."

"WHY? What's wrong?" She screamed down the phone. I had to pull my ear away before she burst my ear drum.

"Bella, Bella!" I whispered, "Everything's fine. Well, we're just about to find out. It's my second scan. Listen we need to go." I said. She was about to have a go about not telling her but I put the phone down when the technician came.

This technician did exactly what the last one did but she did that before greeting us. I got a serious vibe from her and that she really didn't want to be here like she's been here all day. She sat down and finally turned to Seth and I.

"Good evening, Mr and Mrs. Clearwater." She greeted. Wait.

"Oh, we're not married." I said, shyly. Seth shifted awkwardly behind me as if he was upset that I contradicted her.

"Of course, I'm sorry. Miss…?"

"Swan."

"Good evening. Um…I understand that this is your second scan, am I right?" She asked with her eyes on the screen. "It seems that everything's in order, then. You know what to do."

I laid on the bed and lifted my shirt. The cold gel seemed to be even colder with Seth in the room but I didn't mind him being here - I wanted him here. He grabbed my hand and kissed it, smiling at me. I smiled back.

"You have quite a bump for being 6 months past, Miss. Swan." She pointed out. That's weird. "Perhaps…"

She slid the handset across my belly and a beautiful picture came up on the screen. I peered up at Seth, who was beaming at the screen. He looked down at me and kissed me, excitedly.

"Sorry, um…perhaps what?"

"Either your baby is a very big baby or…yes here we are." She indicated to certain points of the picture - too circles.

"What is that?" I asked, confused but I felt kind of excited. Seth looked confused as well.

"What do you see in the image, Miss Swan?" She wanted me to figure it out.

"Um…two circles?" I wasn't sure.

"Do you know what those two circles are?" She hedged, smiling. She knew what they were. I shook my head and so did Seth. "Heads."

At first, I didn't, nor did Seth know what she was going on about but as her words sunk in, my mouth dropped open. I couldn't believe what she was getting at and judging by Seth's expression neither did he.

"Are you saying we're…?" I came up short terrified to finish. I stared up at Seth in shock and excitement and he mirrored me.

"Yes, twins." she enthused. I nodded. She moved the scanner again and I could see them more clearly. There _were_ two babies in my stomach and I exhaled sharply. "Congratulations, Miss Swan, Mr. Clearwater."

"Th…Thank you, I think. Seth?" I stuttered. Seth was still froze with shock but I could see the start of a beaming smile coming on. At one minute I was seeing a froze Seth and in the next he was smiling at me with the most brilliant smile upon his face.

"That is amazing!" He screamed, joyfully. He kissed me, passionate and excitedly. He couldn't seem to catch his breath or excitement.

"So you would, you would you like to know the genders?" The technician asked, over our excited and delighted laughter.

"I'm sorry?" I couldn't really hear her.

"Would you like to know the genders?" She asked a little bit calmer and quieter. Our excitement seemed to have lifted her spirit's a little bit - well, quite a lot.

"Um…" I looked up at Seth and he nodded in approval. "Yes, yes please."

"Alright, give me a moment." She said, looking back at the screen and moving the scanner around my belly.

"It's always harder to find the genders of twins or even triplets because there's no telling, positively, whether or not you're looking at the same baby or the other." She chuckled. "But I think I have it. Okay…If you look there, that is your little boy."

She pointed to the picture but how she knew that was a boy and not a finger, I don't know. Seth smiled at my side. Paul would be happy.

"Now, let's look…Yes and there. That's your little girl so there you have one of each, miss Swan. Congratulations!"

"Thank you! Oh, thank you so much! Seth, we get both!" I was over the moon and Seth was frozen again.

"If you were only carrying one, what gender did you want?" She asked conversationally, turning off the equipment and handing me a towel to clean off the gel.

"Um, we wanted a girl. Now we have both. Seth we have a daughter _and _a son!" I spluttered.

"Okay, so everything is spectacular as you could guess um, you don't need any more scans but you can ask at the front desk if you want another before the birth. You obviously need to discuss the birth with your midwife and other than that I think we're done for today, miss Swan. I hope your baby…I mean, _babies_ are born as healthy as they are now."

"Thank you so much. Come on Seth."

I had to drag Seth to the car because he still hadn't thawed out yet so in the car, I had to shake his arm little bit to get any sort of response out of him. He sort of startled me though, since he almost crushed me with the hug he gave me, even his kiss could have made me have a stroke, it was that passionate.

"This is way too much, Izzie. I feel like my head is going to explode." He whispered into my ear. "Oh, I love you so much."

"I love you too." I said, hugging him back. "…but Bella is going to kill me if we don't get back and explain why I didn't tell her about this scan."

"Okay, alright. Calm down. Okay, let's go." He spluttered, taking a deep breath.

"Who is panicked here? … You okay now?" I chuckled.

"Yeah, yes, I'm fine now." He said, calmly.

He took my hand and we drove to Bella's house talking about the babies so of course, when we entered the three story house Edward jumped up in shock and absolute happiness.

"Oh my god! Are you serious?" Edward shouted when we walked in.

"What? WHAT?" Bella shouted too.

All the commotion caused the rest of the house to conjugate to the lounge.

"What? What is it?" Carlisle asked from the stairs with Esme and Alice behind him.

Everyone in the room was looking between Seth, Edward and I with confused faces. All three of us had huge smiles on our faces and it seemed to rub off on everyone else. Once again, Nessie was at my side, holding my hand.

"Guys, come on." Emmett said, impatiently.

"Seth and I…" I peered at Seth to finish.

"Well, maybe they should guess first, I mean…"

"No, just tell us. It's obviously something to do with the baby because you've just had a scan!" Bella shouted, scowling at me. "And you didn't tell me."

"Yeah I'm sorry. Only just remembered today. Sorry." I apologised.

"Well, you can make it up to me when you tell me what this is about!" She urged.

"Carlisle can you take a look at this? I assume you know what a baby scan looks like?" I asked, handing him one of the many pictures of my scan screen.

He examined it for the shortest time and his head snapped up with a huge smile on his face. His eyes flickered from me to Seth and to Edward. He even had to look at the picture again to make sure it was right what he was seeing.

"This…That is…I'm so happy for you two. That's amazing." He congratulated.

"Will somebody please tell us!" Jasper moaned from the kitchen door way, "All this happy emotion is giving me a migraine, or it would if that were possible."

I took a very deep breath and bit my lip. I peered at Seth once and then just spurted it out. "I'm having twins!"

It all happened so fast. Four people ambushed me with cuddles and kisses, some of them kissed my belly and the others are were just stunned, except for Carlisle of course. From what it looked like over the four heads, Emmett, Jasper, Edward and Carlisle stood in front of me so that meant that the girls were the ones surrounding me. All I could hear were screaming and shouting. I saw flashes of smiles.

"Girls, girls! Come on, you're giving me head rush!"

"Come, you four!" Seth interceded, pulling me from them. They were all panting but they were calmer after a few minutes.

"We're sorry, Izzie. It's just…that is fantastic!"

"Amazing!"

"Awesome!"

"Totally indescribable!" Bella rounded up. "That's so…oh my god. I'm gonna be an auntie twice?"

"Yes, it's totally indescribable like you said. I had to literally shake Seth out of his froze position."

"I still haven't registered." Seth added, kissing my hair.

"I bet!" Emmett seconded, clapping him on the shoulder. "Congrats, guys!"

"But, wait! Genders! Girls? Boys? Or one of each?"

"One of each!" I clarified, joyfully. There were more screams and a movement to ambush me again but Seth got in the way.

"Guys, remember she's pregnant and she can't be ambushed this way." He reminded them.

"Right, we're sorry, Izzie."

"Why do women have to overreact?" Emmett asked, walking up to me and pulling me into a hug. He clapped his hand on Seth's' shoulder again and then ushered Rosalie to the couch with a warning look. The other guys did the same with their other halves and they all looked at me and Seth delighted.

"So…how did you like the house?" Esme asked, trying to hide her enthusiasm by using a fake conversational voice. "Well? Did you like it?"

I peered to Seth before I answered, he smiled at me. "No."

"Love it?"

"No."

"Adore it?"

"Um…no." I said it so blankly, she let her face fall into worry and despair.

She let out a small gasp and put her hand to her mouth. "You hated it?"

"Jesus, no!"

"I'm very confused." She admitted. Seth and I laughed at her.

"Esme…the house is…is…totally not ours." I chuckled.

"It's not?" Seth asked perplexed. I held up a hand to stop him.

"Even more confused." Esme chuckled.

"We can't, we aren't accepting that house, Esme. We just can't." I explained.

The Cullens chuckled and they shook their heads at me.

"You are just like Bella, you really are. She too doesn't like money being spent on her." Carlisle chuckled.

"That may be true and I'm proud of it but…we still don't accept the house."

"We don't?" Seth said again. "Have you thought this through?"

"You will accept the house and you do accept the house, Izzie." Edward ordered. "For one, you deserve it. For two, Seth deserves it and for three, the babies need it. So consider it a very early new baby present."

"You guys are insane. Giving us a house. It must have cost you loads." I complained.

"No, you're the insane one for declining it and who cares if it cost loads." Emmett contradicted.

"So it did?" I chuckled. I shook my head, smiling. "Fine."

"Very good."

We left it at that and went on to celebrate our perfect news. People were having their own little conversations. Things were going well until…

"In coming!" Alice screamed, her eyes blank as glass.

"Alice, what is it?" Jasper shouted, turning to see her head on.

"VOLTURI!" Edward bellowed, launching himself at me and crouching into a defensive stance along with the rest of them. They curled and crossed themselves around me and half of their hands ended up either on my back or my bump. My heart stopped as well as my breathing.

"How long?" Rosalie yelled.

"30 seconds!" Alice replied.

"What do they want?" Carlisle asked from the left of me.

"To talk to Izzie." Edward answered flatly. Every single pair of eyes shot to me and I started to tremble.

"Remember, what ever they want, Izzie is the main priority!" Esme ordered, rubbing my belly.

"Three, two, one." Alice counted down the seconds until there arrival. Who it was, I don't know but all I knew was that it was bad, really bad.

A gailing wind erupted around us and the same silent, blue lightening appeared in front of us. However who the lightening revealed was terrifying. I gasped when one of the trio from my dream materialized in front of me, flanked by four more familiar faces - the one that would match up against Emmett, the devilish duo of Alec and Jane and a new face that I hadn't seen at all, She could have been apart of Aro from how close she stood next to him. Their faces were as calm as if they were just popping in for a friendly visit but we all new that wasn't the case.

The protective creatures around me, tensed at the new arrivals and Bella held me closer in her arms. I could see her concentrating hard on something. It must have been her shield. Emmett and Edward were at the front, backed up by Jasper and Carlisle. Esme and Alice were behind us, Seth at the side of me. Nessie nestled in between Bella and I, and she was even ready for anything. She knew exactly what was going on.

We stood for a few minutes and there wasn't one person looking at the same one except for me and Aro. His eyes were piercing and demanding crimson. His face occupied a faint smile the longer he gazed up on me and once or twice he peered down at my stomach.

Aro stepped forwards a step and Edward and Seth let out warning snarls at the same time, almost synchronised. Aro stopped, startled by the inhospitable behaviour and he smirked at them before turning his attention back to me.

They snarled again and it was echoed by the others. Jane got finicky and she wanted to snarl back but Aro put his hands up.

"Now, now my dear ones. Calm yourself now. We aren't here to fight, we simply wish to talk." He said, calmly but it had a sinister edge to it like he was the calm before the tempest. "We are terribly sorry for barging in like this, it's just…" His eyes were on me and he smiled. "I simply couldn't wait until the shape-shifter's wedding to meet the dear sister of Bella. Alyssa, is it not?"

I was scared stiff but I manage to nod.

"Come now, have you lost your voice. I won't bite. Excuse the pun." He chuckled lightly, intertwining his fingers in front of him.

I took a deep breath. "Yes, I'm Alyssa, I mean Izzie." I whispered, hardly audible. Bella squeezed me a little.

"Very nice to her your voice. It's…hypnotising, my love."

"What the hell are you doing here, Aro?" Edward snapped, violently. Aro simply smiled at him.

"I've told you, I simply couldn't wait to see, my dear Izzie." he repeated, with a polite smile. "You truly are beautiful, Izzie or do you prefer Alyssa?" I hesitated.

"Speak!" Jane shrieked but Aro waved her off. I winced at her shrill voice, it was different the first time we met.

"Don't speak, Izzie. You owe them nothing!" Rosalie snapped, boring her eyes into Jane.

"Please, please. Why can't we just relax, my fellow friends and dear ones." Aro suggested, raising his hands.

"Why don't you say what you have to say and then leave Aro." Carlisle said, coldly.

Aro took a deep breath while he deliberated his words and he stared at me for a long moment before answering him but it was to me he spoke.

"Congratulations on your twins, my love. Of course, it's a shame as to who the father is, though. A shape shifter? Come on my love, you have better taste than that!" Aro insulted.

Unfortunately, that statement is what made Seth snap. He launched himself at Aro but Edward held him back with a struggle.

"Seth, no!" I shouted.

"I'm going to make you eat your words!" Seth bellowed into Aro's face. The vampires in the entire room were ready to pounce and there was nothing I could do to stop it. Seth was still struggling against Edward and it reminded me of the party at Esme's house, months back.

"Ah, ah, ah! You're not gonna want to kill me yet, dear shape shifter. Seth, is it not?" Aro said, cockily.

"Why not? Give me one good reason why I shouldn't tear you up into little pieces right now and burn them!" Seth retorted.

"Oliver Nate." Aro said with a cocky smirk. What?

My heart stopped. My breathing stopped. My eyes watered. My body shook. My mouth dropped.

"Who?" Seth asked horrified, slightly stopping his struggle against Edward. The others on the other hand, knew exactly who he was talking about. Their eyes shot to me in horror but mine remained on Aro's.

"What about him?" I whispered, hoarsely. Bella tried to pull me back further away from his explanation but I yanked my arm out of her grasp and stepped more forwards. I put my hand on Seth's shoulder and he reached an arm back to halt me, but my hand was reassurance. Jasper halted me by the shoulders.

"Don't Izzie!" He warned.

"WHAT ABOUT HIM!" I cried. At that point, Seth forgot all about Aro, rushed to my side and hugged me soothingly.

"Have you ever wondered why you've been dreaming about him again? Or even how you didn't get to see in his coffin at his funeral? Hmmm?" Aro asked sceptically. I stared back blankly with tears streaming down my face. "There was no body in the coffin and as for the dreams…they are the good work, even though it was reluctant, of your good friend Oliver. I can call him now, if you wish."

"I…I don't understand…" I breathed. What was he talking about? Can it be that my dreams were true? "…WHAT ARE YOU SAYING?"

"I think you know what he's saying, dear Izzie." Alec said, softly with a slight smile.

My head was spinning and my head ached. I couldn't believe what they were saying, I couldn't! "I don't believe you." I muttered with my eyes closed.

"Really?" Aro chuckled. "Let's see."

"Aro please!" Bella shouted. "Don't, don't do this to her!"

"Why not? Like my dear one said, 'she deserves to know'." He reached for my hand, a gesture for my permission to proceed.

"No!" Edward bellowed.

"I think you should leave." Carlisle ordered, calmly still.

"Not until she meets an old friend. Oh, Oliver!" Aro called. I stopped breathing again and closed my eyes.

"Aro, please…" Bella started but came up short. Her voice was hoarse. "Oh my god. I don't believe it." She buried my head in her chest and put her hands on my back but not before I saw another flash of blue lightening.

"Hi, Bella. How've you been?" A terribly familiar voice called from behind me. I could feel a pair of strange but amazingly piercing eyes on my back and he directed to me now. "Izzie..."

My eyes shot open and bulged. My breathing wasn't stopped anymore, it was faster than it had ever been and it was that hard that it was ricocheting off of Bella's chest back into my face. Tears poured out my eyes like rivers at his voice and I was terrified to turn around.

"Don't! Don't you even speak to her!" Bella screamed, shifting in her agitation.

"No disrespect or anything, Bella, but I wasn't actually speaking to you!" He retorted.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Edward yelled back, "I've heard a lot about you and to be quite truthful with you…I thought you were a nice guy but from what I'm seeing here…I'm not so sure."

"Don't judge me. You know nothing about me, Edward so don't pretend that you do." He growled.

"I'm sorry, but I think I'm getting quite a bit from your head at the minute." He retorted again.

"You stay out of my head!"

"Stop it!" I screamed into Bella's chest. The room went silent and all I could see was Bella's flowery top. "I think, just like Carlisle, that you should leave."

"Izzie…"

"STOP SAYING MY NAME!" I screeched. "You lost that right when you left!"

"It was against my free will! I never meant to hurt you. I wanted to come back!"

"BUT…?" I cried, turning around to see him for the first time.

Ollie stood, pained, in front of me with his arm stretched forwards in a gesture of wanted forgiveness. Although I've missed him like I would my own limb or life, as my eyes bulged, staring upon him the feeling that should have been there in my heart, wasn't. All I could think about was Seth, not Ollie. Sure his appearance and his voice pierced every part of my anatomy like knives but not in the way I had expected. Now that I have Seth, the feelings for Ollie dulled slightly. I didn't feel as much for him as I did for Seth. He was my everything. Not Ollie.

Besides, he didn't even look like my Ollie anymore. The chalky skin, the different coloured eyes, his unusually wrong beauty; those features weren't that of my Ollie. Where was his perfectly tanned skin, his body? Where was his gorgeous green eyes that smouldered every time I gazed into them? He just wasn't there anymore.

"Well?" I breathed once more, tears streaming again.

"He didn't come back because I made him stay with us. I know it was selfish but talent like his doesn't come around that often you see." Aro explained with a sly smile.

"I'm sorry." Ollie apologised, painfully. His face was whiter than white and he looked like he had just lost everything. He must have looked that way ever since he left because that's when he lost it.

"It doesn't even matter now." I said, flat and quietly.

"Of course it does, don't you love him?" Jane asked sceptically.

I looked at his big eyes and the longer I looked at them, the more confused they got because the truth is…I don't, not the same way. I love him just as much as I did a year ago but not in the same way but will he understand that?

"Yes, I love him…" I whispered. His eyes rested a little bit but Seth's eyes bulged in astonishment. "…Not in the way you think but I definitely love him."

"You see, you do care and you want to join him again don't you?" Aro assumed, raising his eyebrow. "You know the real reason why we came here today?"

"I'm sure you're gonna enlighten us!" Emmett snipped.

"You see, we didn't want to ruin a perfectly good wedding in a few weeks so, and you can say no but it'll have consequences, would you want to join us, Izzie?"

"Or do we have to force you in a couple of weeks?" Felix added, menacingly and Emmett chuckled at him. He was the only one who showed any signs of humour or amusement.

"Join you?" Bella screeched. "Are you insane?"

"My dear Izzie please, answer the question." Aro demanded, reaching out his hand. "Show me your answer if you don't want to hurt them, my dear Izzie."

My dream was complete. Apart from the forest-less atmosphere and missing characters, my dream was complete. Aro stood before me just as he did in my dream, my nightmare - hand outstretched, beckoning me forwards.

"You don't touch her!" Nessie screamed, shrilly. "You leave her alone!"

"Dear, dear Renesmee. Wow, the progress surely is spectacular."

"Leave. Leave now!" Carlisle instructed, almost nastily. I would have never expected it from Carlisle. "You've done nothing but bleed this family of pain and suffering and hurt and you will not squeeze any more. LEAVE!"

They stared on, smirking at his orders. It was Ollie who looked like he didn't want to be with them on their side but he wanted to be here. I could see him leaning towards us as if we held a gravitational pull towards him, or rather I did. It was if he was misplaced and didn't belong. I could sense without a doubt that he wanted to be here, protecting me from their hurtful words and insulting actions not watch on as they did so.

"I can't watch this anymore. I can't hear it. I'm going." Ollie spluttered, harshly. He sighed.

"We'll call when we need to come back." Aro informed him. He sighed again and turned to me.

"I'm so sorry." He said without emotion, although his eyes altruistic gave everything away - anger, fear, sorrow, pain. Every single emotion that could accumulate from the situation he's in flashed on his face before my eyes before he vanished with a flash of blue lightening.

We all stared at the spot in which he vanished and they all looked puzzled, especially Carlisle.

"What is that power?" He asked amazed in a way.

"Never mind that. Izzie dear, you are wasting my valuable time. I need an answer so we can proceed with the plans of action. Do you or do you not want to join us?" Aro asked flat out. His face was expectant for the answer I knew he wanted.

"N-n-n-no thank you." I whispered, not meeting his eyes. I was trembling so hard that it was visible to even the most of blind people. My head was throbbing with information and it was as if it had its own heart. There was an unusual ache in my stomach and I felt like I was going to drop at any second. Jasper sensed my agony and supported me with his arms.

"That is such a waste and it is so unnecessary. It could have had the potential to be an amazing wedding, too." Aro said in mock disappointment. He threw his arms up in exasperation and turned to his companions. "We leave and make our plans accordingly. She will not join us so we use force."

He turned back to me and sighed. "Such a waste…Oliver, now please. We will meet again very, very soon."

With that last word, they disappeared without a trace by the all too familiar blue lightening. The room was dead silent; the only thing I could hear was the beating of my own heart, like a jackhammer. If I could hear it then I was very certain the rest of them could.

They all turned to me with exaggerated slowness, cautious somehow of my reaction to the past altercation. I didn't even have to see my face to know that it was white, pastel white. My skin was so cold that if someone was to touch it now they would have thought I lived in a freezer, or maybe even the ice age. The tears that were streaming down my face could have frozen in place.

They whole room seemed to revolve around me, like a single target on a battlefield. My mind went into overdrive and I let out the most shrill and pitched wail could have mustered in my entire life. I sank to the ground in fright and every single person was at my level at once.

"Izzie, Izzie! Calm yourself, calm yourself!" Carlisle ordered, taking my back and wrist. "Izzie!"

"Carlisle! She's hyperventilating!" Bella screamed from my left.

"Lay her down!" Esme demanded, her hands on my back, guiding me down.

A load of words came out my mouth over and over again. My head was pulsing and my heart throbbing. My ears were buzzing and my vision blank. I had _not_ just seen anything that just happened!

"I don't believe it, it didn't happen. I don't believe it, it didn't happen. I don't believe it, it didn't happen." I breathed over and over through my wail. I tried to gain composure but I couldn't. I tried to breathe slow but my breathing was fast and hollow. "I don't believe it, it didn't happen. I don't believe it, it didn't happen. I don't believe it, it didn't happen."

"She's having a panic attack! We need to get her to the hospital! Edward keep her neck arched. She needs to breath!"

"Izzie, Izzie! Can you hear me? Talk to me!" Seth shouted in my ear. He stroked my face when I only answered him with my usual drivel.

"Seth, she can't answer you but she can probably hear you." Alice told him, frantically.

"I love you, Izzie! Calm dow...!" He said, desperately. Everything went silent and all I could feel was their hands on my body, my neck was arched and I was so limp. More silence came and I suddenly started to shake uncontrollably.

Noise flooded my ears and someone was shouting.

"She's having a seizure! GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Bella yelled, shrilly. Half a dozen hands left my body as my back was cushioned by what I was assuming, the back car seat. My head rested on a warm lap, I'm guessing Seth's lap and his hand arched my neck, just like Carlisle ordered.

My heart felt like it was getting brutally stabbed with pain and loss. An electric current surged through my head like an annoying and painful sound of close proximity church bells.

"Edward Hurry Up!" Seth screamed.

My mind was fading, even my breath was shallower than before. I could feel that I was still shaking unruly. My hands automatically clutched my stomach and that probably gave them the impression that the babies are in trouble too but I could feel them, kicking away like nothing was happening.

"It's going to be fine, sweetheart. We're nearly there!" Seth assured me, desperately. It wasn't calm enough to assure me anything, it was like he was trying to convince himself.

He kept encouraging me to hang on but my mind was fading fast still. The rumble of the engine was diminishing with his voice and the last thing I felt was my head flopping to the side in exhaustion into Seth's bare chest.

Four days later…

My mind wasn't much better by the time it phased back into time. I didn't wake but I knew I was at the hospital still - it had a certain smell. Everything from before was a blur and my thoughts and emotions were all over the place.

I was conscious of a hand in mine - a warm hand, a cold in my other. They squeezed once in a while and all I wanted to do was squeeze back and tell them that I was awake, that I was okay but I was slightly paralysed and I couldn't.

My mouth was so dry and I swirled my tongue around my mouth but it didn't help.

My ears were an important factor in my current situation, since I couldn't figure out how to use my mouth or open my eyes. There were five different rates of breathing in the room with me - a soft one; a very heavy one; a light one; a calm one and a worried one. I could tell which one belonged to who, which helped me to figure out who was in the room with me. Bella and Seth were the obvious ones. I didn't need their breathing to tell me that. They probably haven't left my side since I came in here. How long I've been here I don't know but I bet that they are extremely worried.

A soft breeze swished past me as the door opened and closed again. I don't know who the sixth breath came from but they were very, very calm.

Suddenly, voices I came to register immediately spoke out:

"Carlisle, how she doing?" Bella asked, anxiously.

"She's stable, Bella but she'll wake up when her mind has finished protecting itself. But it can't be a matter of time." He comforted her.

"Charlie's just been in. He said to not tell Izzie he's been here but…" Edward cut off. I felt his cold hand on my leg. "I could hear that he hoped we wouldn't listen."

"He's done this to himself, Edward. He acted so wrongly towards her." Emily told him.

"I know, I'm not defending him. I'm just saying that he wants to patch things up." He justified himself.

"He shouldn't have done in the first place." Bella contradicted. She changed the subject. "Has Alice any idea how long?"

"She hasn't looked but I could ask her." Edward ensured. He sighed a little and he must have left the room. I felt Bella squeeze my hand again and Seth laid his head on my other. He froze a little and I didn't know why.

"Izzie? Izzie, sweet. Are you awake?" He asked anxiously.

"She's awake?" Bella asked, just as anxious. She squeezed my hand and placed her other on my forehead.

"Her hand moved." He said, hopefully. "Izzie. If you can hear me, squeeze my hand." He commanded, waiting for it. I mustered everything I could to squeeze his hand but even then it was weak. He seemed to feel it though and he sighed in relief.

"Carlisle!" Emily shouted from the door, frantically.

He came walking in, as calm as ever but he came straight to me and checked my pulse before addressing me.

"Izzie. Can you open your eyes for me if you can?" He asked softly. "Don't worry if you can't."

I tried with all my might but I couldn't. It was like my brain had forgotten how to. But I found I could use my voice.

"Car-Carl-Carlisle…I can't." I breathed, leaving myself breathless.

"Oh, Alyssa. Thank god!" He gasped, checking my pulse and forehead again. "Call Edward back, there's no need for Alice. How do you feel Alyssa?"

"W-w-weak. Tired. Where's Seth?" I almost cried, searching for him. He squeezed my hand again.

"I'm here. I'm right here. You're okay." he assured me, happy to hear my voice again. "Oh thank god!"

"Do you hurt anywhere?" Carlisle asked again.

"Um, just my head." I answered, slurred.

"Okay, I want you to try one more time with opening your eyes Izzie. Can you do that for me?" Carlisle requested again but I almost couldn't hear him as more people entered the room.

"Carlisle, how is she?" I heard Esme ask worriedly. I smiled and I think she saw it. "Oh, dear Izzie!"

"Auntie Izzie!" Nessie shouted. I felt her climbing onto the bed and kissed my bump.

"H-hey. I'm okay, am fine." I breathed, smiling very faintly again.

"Can you open your eyes, Izzie." Carlisle asked again.

"I'm sorry Carlisle, you just asked that didn't you."

"At least we know her memory hasn't been affected." He said in a hopeful tone. "Can you try then?"

Again, I tried to lift the lids of sight and they fluttered a little. It tickled so I had to squeeze them tight. With one last attempt my eyes shot open and was bombarded with light. They shut again with the surprise and they tightened again. I needed to do it slowly this time so I took a deep breath and opened them again.

My vision was very blurry and it still had little black spots too but the picture in front of me was clear enough. My eyes instantly searched for Seth, left and right and I found him. He was smiling at me with such relief, I had to smile back.

"There we have it." Carlisle said triumphantly. He wrote something on his clip board and smiled back to me. "Is that better?"

"Definitely." I said, with a slight chuckle. I took a deep breath and smiled at Seth.

"You had me so worried. Don't that again." He ordered, kissing my hand.

"I'm sorry."

"Carlisle said the kids are fine so…" He started but I cut him off.

"Oh, I know." I told him, rolling my eyes. He smiled at me again. "They're kicking right now."

Every one chuckled and Nessie was cuddling my bump and smiled.

"I can feel them!" She shouted, delighted. I smiled down at her and she smiled back. I went to stroke her cheek but I tugged on something that hurt a little bit.

"Careful, you an IV in. You've been out four days and you needed your nutrients." Carlisle explained, moving my hand back in place beside me. "I suppose we could try you on solids again though."

"Thank god. I need oranges." I admitted, chuckling to myself after it came out. It was echoed by the rest of them and they seemed relaxed too. "When can I go home?"

"One more night for surveillance and I think you can go home tomorrow, Izzie." Carlisle told me with a smile. I smiled back and Seth squeezed my hand, happily. "But for now, I think you should get some sleep. You still look shattered."

"Yeah, I guess." I agreed. I took a deep breath again and yawned. "I am quite tired."

"Come on then guys." Bella ordered, letting go of my hand and heading to the door. The only one who didn't move was Seth. "Seth?"

"How many times have you asked if I'm coming with you? And how many times have I said I'm staying?" He chuckled. She smiled and rolled her eyes.

"He has stayed with her for the four days she's been out." Edward reminded her. I rolled my eyes at him and I knew it was time to intervene.

"Go home Seth. Go get some sleep. Take a shower. It's not like I'm going anywhere." I ordered.

"Are you saying I smell?" He laughed, raising his eyebrows.

"No!" I smiled. "Just go home."

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she doesn't go anywhere." Carlisle assured him, grinning. Seth sighed and got to his feet. They all left the room after Carlisle, leaving me and Seth alone.

He sat back down and gazed at me, affectionately. "Don't do that to me again okay?" He whispered, taking my hand and kissing it.

"I promise." I whispered back, lifting my hand to his face and stroking it. He closed his eyes and then kissed my palm. "I love you and I'm sorry about this."

"You don't have to apologise sweet." He said, slightly annoyed. But he smoothed his voice out again. "I love you too…Now, get our kids to sleep."

I smiled a proud smile and stroked his cheek again. He rose from his seat and gave me an extra tender kiss on my lips. He put his forehead to mine and smiled again.

"Sleep. I love you."

"Go, shower…You do smell a bit." I chuckled. And he gawked in amusement at me. We smiled at each other and he gave me one last kiss before leaving me to nap. It took me a while but I drifted into blissful dreams.

* * *

**So?**

**What do ya think?**

**Happy?**

**Shocked?**

**What are you first impressions of Ollie?**

**I want to know what you think! :D**

**Please, please review! They make me happy. If you do, i knwo that a few other *cough* vampire covens *cough* would be pleased too :D**

**Thanks for reading**

**love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**x**


	17. Reinforced

**Hey Everyone!**

**So I guess most of you will probably want to kill Ollie after this :) Please don't, he's vital for the story :)**

**In this chappie also, some people tat you know well about will make a reappearance. Perhaps you could get that from the name though :) Izzie does something really really bad :O Don't hate her though! Shes confused and overwhelmed. She can't help herself D:**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I OWN IZZIE, OLLIE, ALL HER FRIENDS :D Though, if I did own Twilight, Jacob, Paul, Jasper and Emmett are mine! Hands off! :D I know, I'm greedy :0**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**Reinforce**

* * *

My head felt a lot better when I woke the next morning, in fact that was a severe understatement. I could think clearly, unfortunately I could remember everything. I didn't have to muster up all my strength just to simply open my eyes or move my fingers. No, today I could even sit myself up in the morning.

Carlisle came to see me around 15 minutes after I woke up. He seemed very pleased that I was okay. He took the IV out and allowed me to have breakfast - Blueberry Pancakes, easily my craving for today. Carlisle said if I kept that down then I could stay off the Iv and go home in a matter of a few hours but if not then I would have the IV put back in and I'll have to stay another night. I tried, again with all my might, to keep it down since I've already got sick to death about this hospital, even if I was in the greatest hands I could have wished for.

I was allowed to walk about and get a wash after my filling breakfast (the babies loved it too). Alice kindly sent in some clothes when I first came here, or so Carlisle told me, so I changed into them and sat on the window seat, gazing out into the world. I had a room which you could see all the way into the forest. It was beautiful, especially with some more of the unusual sunshine. I had cushions off my bed and just simply snuggled into them, staring out.

What I didn't realise was that I was out of sight of the door since I was around the corner from it so when Seth came back this morning, he almost had a heart attack, caused by my absence. He even made a little commotion at the reception desk but as soon as he saw me returning to my bed, he sighed and came to get an explanation.

"Where on earth…?" He started, rushing up to me and hugging me.

"Sorry, I didn't even know you were here. I was around the corner near the window." I explained, hugging him back and kissing his chest. "Were you worried?"

"Not as much as I have been but…yeah a little bit." He admitted. "But it doesn't matter now does it? How do you feel this morning?"

"I feel so much better. I have my IV out and I had my craving, blueberry pancakes for breakfast." I notified him. I smiled up at him and he kissed me, softly with a smile. "I can come home in a few hours."

"That's great. I've kept everything in order. No guys have been in the house yet. Only us." He announced, helping me back on my bed. "But if you're coming home then I guess we could let them in tonight."

"Yeah, definitely." I said, absently.

"What's up?" He asked quietly.

"Nothing…" I said, clutching my side at the back. "…the kids are giving me kidney shots."

He chuckled and moved closer so that he could feel. I looked at him while he waited for the next and smiled when he felt it, his whole face lighting up like a Christmas tree. He swooped down and kissed my bump and rested his forehead on it, smiling.

"There's nothing like it, is there?" I asked him gently. He grinned and kissed me again. Of course, that's when every one had to walk in to the room, halting in the embarrassment of interrupting us.

"Hello Izzie, oh…sorry." Alice apologised and walked in more slowly than usual. Seth and I broke away, smiling. We shook our heads and smiled some more.

"Don't worry about it, Alice. Hey, everyone." I greeted and they all smiled at me.

"You look a lot healthier today." Edward commented, I bowed my head in thanks.

"I feel it." I replied.

"Heya! Auntie Izzie!" Nessie shouted, running across the room to jump on my bed, smiling. I hugged her for a second and then smiled back. "Are you coming home today?"

"Yep. And I can't wait."

"I heard that. Is it that bad here or is it your doctor?" Carlisle joked coming back in the room, holding a clipboard. We smiled at each other and then he handed me a clipboard. "You can go home sooner than you expected, Izzie. You just need to sign these and take it easy."

"Ha! She doesn't know the meaning!" Seth chuckled. I scowled at him and he grinned back. "But you can bet I'll teach her." I chuckled again. I signed the discharge papers and gave them back to Carlisle.

"Thank you. You can leave when you seem ready now." Carlisle informed me, His bleeper went off and he peeped down once, leaving the room in a flash. "Excuse me!"

"A woman's gone into labour." Edward filled us in by his sudden departure. We all chuckled at the coincidence and I got to my feet.

"Can we please get out of this hospital?" I asked, demandingly. They all grinned at me and Bella chucked me my car keys but Seth caught them mid-flight.

"I don't think so. I'm driving." He told me , raising his eyebrows waiting for the objection. He smiled triumphantly when I didn't object. I grabbed my bags and headed for the door. Nessie tried to hold my hand and Edward took one of my backpacks so that she could. He rolled his eyes at me and I smiled, as did Nessie. Seth took my other bag and held my other hand. I rolled my eyes at him.

Nessie wanted so much to ride with Seth and I but we were going in two different directions. Bella had to take her with them instead. Of course, she cried but she would calm down.

It was just me and Seth for the drive back to ours. It felt so good to be out the hospital and get so fresh air. I had the window wide open and it was amazing. Seth had my hand and he stroked the back of it with his thumb.

I had to stop and just stare at the house when we got there. I've missed it so much and it still took me by surprise when we stood in its presence. I smiled and continued forwards to my sanctuary. Seth got the door for me and kissed me on the way in. We went straight up stairs to put my stuff away and we just cuddled on the bed for a while. Seth said I was taking it easy for the rest of the day. Until we went to the Cullen's later. They said I had some people to meet and that they are going to help with the Volturi but from what I've seen of them can they help?

After a few hours of solid cuddling, we went back downstairs to eat. That was when they all came and invaded my peaceful home.

"Hey!" Jacob shouted in my ear as I opened the door for him and he embraced me. "You're back! How you feeling?"

"A lot better, thanks Jake." waved past him to everyone behind him. "Hey, guys. Come on in."

They all followed one after each other and gave practically the same reaction to the house as the previous person. They loved it, naturally Emily loved the kitchen since she'll probably be using it just as much as me when the time comes. In fact, we got straight to work. Or I watched the excited Emily get to work since Seth still did let me do anything even though we had guests.

Just as Seth and I anticipated, the guys loved the wide screen and got to using it at once. I'd already rigged the TV out with all the movies they could have thought of so they were set until six o'clock which was the time that we all were driving up to the Cullen's house to meet these mysterious guests. Jacob had told Seth that there was still a Zafrina, Senna, Kachiri, Benjamin and Tia to arrive. Apparently, this Amun and Kebi wasn't coming. Who ever they all were. But according to Seth and Jacob, there are quite a lot of them and that they helped defend Renesmee from the Volturi. I know everything there is to know about Immortal Children now.

We were just finishing dinner when it turned half past five and we got ourselves ready to meet everyone.

"I still don't like the fact that there's loads of vampires in the area, whether they helped us last year or not." Sam complained.

"Neither do I but they _did_ help Nessie and I'm forever grateful to them. So they have my trust." Jacob disagreed.

"I must admit. Zafrina sounds awesome." Emily expressed. "And Kate."

"Yeah, right…I never said I didn't trust them, it's just that I don't like vampires anyway, why would I want more in the area?" Sam defended himself.

"I'm glad they're here again." Seth interceded. He turned to me. "You are going to be so safe, I promise."

"Well, you guys seem cool about this so why shouldn't I?" I asked, bravely.

"Exactly sweet. Trust us, you're safe." Seth repeated. "Now, let's go. I don't want to give them any reason to make fun of us. _Werewolves are never on time,_ yeah we'll show them. Come on."

Seth took my hand and headed to my car. He was driving again but this time we had three more passengers - Embry, Leah and Quil. Sam came in his car with Paul, Emily and Rachel. Jake drove Jared and Kim. Seth was in the lead and I kinda got the feeling that they _were_ racing.

I don't know how Seth found the clearing into the Cullen's driveway because it was so dark and almost invisible. I noticed that there were already cars here in the driveway and they looked very unfamiliar.

Edward and Bella came out to greet everyone and announced that the missing people had arrived and that we arrived just at the right time. They reminded me that they are still vampires and to try not to cut myself. Other than that they seemed extremely calmed by the fact that they were here, even the wolves. I fed off of that calmness.

"Are you ready? Now it may come as a shock to find so many vampires in one place Izzie. But let me assure you that they are virtually harmless…unless you bleed." Edward reminded me from the top of the porch steps.

"Got it. Bleeding of any sort - bad. Can we go in now, I'm freezing." I complained, chaffing my hands on my arms.

"Yeah, of course." Bella agreed.

She opened the door slowly, not wanting to startle me with the appearance of the vampires but I thought she was stupid until I actually saw them. My eyes bulged with amazement and curiosity. There was about 34 vampires stood in front of me, including the Cullens and they were right to assume that would be surprised at the amount. If I didn't know that they were here to protect me then I probably would have run. But for now, my hands automatically shot down to my stomach - reflex action whenever there was danger near. _It doesn__'__t matter about me, protect the kids. _Is what I would think all the time.

Eleazar, one of the ones I already knew from the Denali's visit, stepped forward with his own curiosity in his eyes.

"She has such strong maternal instincts. Impressive." He complimented, looking down at my hands, smiling.

"Thank you, I guess." I answered, quietly. Of course, they heard it quite clearly, even the ones in the back.

"You're welcome."

"Do you know why we're here?" Tanya asked, softly.

"I think so…Volturi?" I asked unsurely, peering around the room at everyone. They just simply smiled back at me like they already met me.

"That's right. Although, this situation is slightly different from last time. This time we intend to do more than witness."

"Don't get yourself hurt because of me." I ordered. They all chuckled at me.

A vampire with eccentric clothes -animal skins, hide vests and tightly fitted pants that laced at the side of her legs - stepped towards me. She had a certain look about her. She was _long_ to say the least. It was like she had long arms and long legs. A long face, a long body even her nose looked longer than usual. She had long black braids, all the way down to her waist. Did I mention that she was totally beautiful?

Another that looked exactly like her stepped with her. It was like they moved together and their movements were very fast and dart like. "I am Zafrina. An Amazon vampire and these is my coven mates Senna and Kachiri. Do not worry yourself over our well being, Izzie. We are here to protect the sister of the precious Bella." She nodded once in Bella's direction and she smiled back at her. "We wouldn't want your children in any danger any more than we want you in danger."

"No, I guess not." I agreed, answering her welcoming smile with one of my own.

Another pair of vampires stepped forwards and they were all seeming to get closer and closer but I shook that fact off. The male seemed very cheerful but very confident and careless with his walk and attitude. I got quite a good vibe from his partner though.

"Hello, I'm Benjamin and this is my partner Tia. We understand that the father of your children is a werewolf?" He asked quietly and kindly. I couldn't help feeling a pop at the wolves coming on so my answering tone was a little snappish.

"Yes, that's right."

"Oh don't get me wrong, that's not a problem, it's just fascinating as all. You Swan girls like the mythical creature don't you?" He chuckled. I turned to Bella and smirked at her. The vampires watched me and chuckled themselves.

"I think it's wonderful." Tia added, shyly. I noticed that she hid slightly behind Benjamin like he had control over her. I smiled at her in thanks.

"You know, you all really didn't have to come." I said quietly.

A slight and short vampire took a step forwards. His dark hair shone even in the cloudy light and his powdery skin slightly sparkled in it.

"You've finally granted us our chance for revenge, Izzie. We simply had to come today." He contradicted me. "My apologies. My name is Stefan and this here is Vladimir. Romanians." I nodded in hello, slightly wary by their statement of revenge.

"You see…" Vladimir started, glanced at his fellow coven mate and then back to me. "We were once Volturi…"

That simple statement caused my guard to go up. I clutched my stomach harder and stepped back into Seth, totally wary. He grabbed my shoulders and soothed them comfortingly. Vladimir stopped in my actions. However, Eleazar piped up.

"She's quite a knack for sensing danger too. Very impressive." He complimented again. "The way you calmed her then Seth was like you've been doing it for years."

"Feels like it." Seth agreed. He nodded his head, thoughtfully.

"What are you getting at Eleazar? You're sensing something from her aren't you?" Edward asked curiously, eyeing him in his pacing.

"Sensing what?" I asked self consciously.

"I don't know…There's something in you, a power in you that I can't seem to place." Eleazar told me. He looked at me thoughtfully. "It appears you're going to have a similar gift to what Bella has but there's something more…Unique in fact. More unique than Zafrina's gift, Jane's gift, even Benjamin's gift. I can't place it…"

"Wait a minute. Me having gifts means I becoming a vampire. That's never going to happen." I told him, confused.

"Aro has other plans for you." He opposed.

"You know them? His plans?" I asked, instantly suspicious.

"Not solidly but I have a vague idea. Nothing you need to worry yourself about seen as though they won't becoming true anyway."

"Eleazar…" Carlisle warned. He stopped his musing at once and went back to pacing.

I hated not being in the lop so rather than dwell on that fact, I decided to change the subject. "So…you said more special than Benjamin's gift. What's Benjamin's gift?" I asked, quite curious now that I've asked the question.

Benjamin smiled and answered me. "I can influence the elements - Fire, earth, water and wind. It's quite useful…"

"And powerful." Edward added, with a smile. Benjamin nodded and gave him that one.

"So…is it like Bella's or…?" I inquired again.

"No, my talent is physical manipulation. I _actually_ manipulate the elements. I can blow winds across fields, launch water geysers from the river outside, in fact I've already done that once or twice. But anyway, you get the idea."

"That's quite cool." I admitted to myself. He nodded in agreement.

I turned to Zafrina. "What can you do?"

"I can create illusions. But only simple picture illusions not illusions of pain or sense deprivation like Jane or Alec." She replied, truthfully.

"In my opinion, yours seem so much better. They don't hurt anyone." I said, quietly.

"That's right. But there are other talented vampires in the room. Can you tell who has and who hasn't?" She solicited interestedly.

I peered around me, peering at each individual face. Some faces were telling a lot of stories but others looked a little self conscious by my scrutiny.

I pointed at a smallish vampire. She was with Siobhan and Liam.

"Maggie? Why would you say her?" she asked more interested. I shrugged.

"I dunno. I just think so."

"Well your right. Maggie has the power to detect lies. Very helpful. Anymore." Zafrina inquired again.

This time I pointed at four people - Kate, Siobhan, Eleazar and Charles. I wasn't sure whether I was right but I saw Edward grinning and almost frowning confusedly. Zafrina nodded, happily and excitedly at me.

"Yes…Yes, that's right. How did you…? Never mind…Yes these are the only others apart from the Cullens. Kate has an electrical current that can shock even the most powerful of vampires to their backs…Siobhan can _will_ the outcome of any situation. She doesn't believe it is a gift…Eleazar can identify gifts. That was what he was doing to you earlier, except you'll only get them gifts if you convert but…anyway. Charles can detect the truth, the opposite of Maggie. That was very good, Izzie. Very impressive." Zafrina complimented.

The whole room was looking at me curiously, even Bella and the Cullens. Their eyes held so much question and they were desperate for them to be answered. They thought better of it.

"Now, Carlisle. You never said when or where the Volturi are coming. I think this would be valuable and necessary information, wouldn't you?" Zafrina asked politely.

"Indeed, Zafrina, indeed…The Volturi are planning, we believe, to invade the wedding of Emily and Sam in a week. We don't know who is coming or the method of their arrival…"

"Probably Ollie…" I guessed. My heart sank and so did my eyes. Seth seized me around the shoulders soothingly again.

"Who is this Ollie?" Stefan asked harshly. "Volturi? I've never heard of him."

"Let's not go there." Seth suggested, peering at Edward and Bella. They nodded and changed the subject.

"It doesn't matter who he is, all that matters is the fact that he can teleport." Edward said, informatively. Eleazar raised his eyebrows at him in surprise. "I know, that's what I thought. I've never seen it."

"Definitely unique." Eleazar agreed, nodding his head thoughtfully.

"Definitely useful. They could come out of nowhere. You guys will be going to that wedding blind eyed." Siobhan speculated.

"Perhaps Izzie shouldn't go for her own safety."

"No way! I'm the maid of honour! You are not keeping me from that wedding." I told them, annoyed.

"She's right. She is my Maid of Honour." Emily agreed. She was thoughtful for a moment. "You guys could always come to the wedding…She'd be safe."

"Is that alright Sam?" Jacob asked doubtfully. I remembered the conversation they had earlier. Sam doesn't like vampires, I guess he wouldn't want them at his wedding.

"Emily said they could, can't say no now." He shrugged. Emily hugged his arm.

"That still doesn't erase the fact of surprise. They could come anytime." Zafrina mentioned again.

"We'll just have to stay on our toes." Carlisle said, positively.

"I could always watch for their arrival." Alice offered.

"But, there's going to be werewolves everywhere. You can't see werewolves." Emmett reminded her. There were a few smirks from the wolves.

"I know but…if I look for them leaving Volterra then that should be an indication of their arrival, even if they don't come straight here." She suggested.

"I guess that would work, Carlisle." Esme agreed. He nodded his head.

"What if the fight breaks out when they get here?" Jasper asked. Emmett shrugged as if he wanted it to happen. However Edward answered his question.

"No, Aro won't risk confrontation until he has Izzie in hand. No, he'll probably try reasoning first. Don't see how that's going to help though."

"Neither do I, he's getting nowhere near her." Seth seconded. He gripped me around the waist and pulled me closer.

"So when they do come, we should center ourselves around Izzie for extra protection. Someone should be with her at all times…"

"I've got that covered." Seth interjected. Zafrina bowed her head in agreement.

"This is ridiculous…" I whispered very quietly to myself. Of course, I was in a room full of vampires and werewolves with super sensitive hearing. I shook my head at the inconvenience.

"This must be stressful for you." Kate accused with a smile.

"No, no. I mean…Finding out that your ex-boyfriend, that was supposed to be dead at least a year now, is alive and a vampire. Then finding out that he is apart of the same coven of vampires that is trying to kill me, isn't stressful what so ever." I opposed sarcastically. I shook my head and then rubbed my forehead in irritation. "You know what, I'm going home."

"I'll come with you." Seth offered. I turned and halted him with my hands.

"No…I'll be fine. I'll just be asleep any way. Stay here…_Discuss strategy_!" I added sarcastically. I took my car keys from his hands and left them in their discussion on how to save me. I mean, from what I've seen of them. If they want something - they are going to get it, get me and my babies.

"It's not safe." Bella called after me. She was next to me in an instant. "One of us needs to come with you."

"Bella I'm fine." I said almost vicious. She looked sympathetically at me. I softened my tone to me reassuring. "I'll be fine."

"Go straight home and call us when you get there." Seth ordered, kissing me on the forehead. I smiled back and then left. The vampires looked after me with looks of impressed and curious expressions.

I drove back to La Push and up to the white house by the cliff. I stopped just outside it and suddenly I started to cry. Sobs ripped from my chest and I had to clutch it to stop the pain.

How can Ollie do this to me? After everything he's done already. He swept my heart away when I couldn't afford it to be swept (not that that was a necessarily a bad thing); He'd destroyed my life when he got ran over and ten obliterated it when he died. Now there's nothing he could possibly do to exonerate him from the plain and simple fact that he's trying to kill me.

All I've ever felt for him is love and to feel this, to feel _hatred_ towards him, just goes against the grain. It feels wrong to even think that I hate him but I do. I can remember that I used to say I love him all the time and every single time he'd said it back. But how can he still love me if he's trying to kill me.

The remembrance of the second note that came with the beautiful jewelstill burned in my back pocket. I must have done it subconsciously but I still change the note from pocket to pocket every time I wore a new pair of trousers. I can't remember doing it but I did. I've never read it yet, knowing who it had come from. I hadn't known it at the time in which I got it but now is a different story.

I got out the car and reach into my back pocket. The note burned my hand and I pulled it out. White parchment with solid black hand writing. I knew it, I knew I knew it. Ollie marksmanship stood out to me like gold ink on a black piece of paper. I opened it and gazed in shock at what it said:

"_Be careful. Be safe. Don__'__t worry, I__'__m trying to sort it. I love you.__"_

I read the note again and again, not believing that someone that was supposed to be killing me just said _I love you_ in a note that no one else is supposed to read.

More sobs tried to escape from my mouth but I put my hand to my mouth, holding them in. I read those words again, matching them to the voice I heard before. They fit together like jam and toast; bonnie and Clyde; Bella and Edward. Now that I've made that match I wanted him to say those words to my face. The feeling that was lost to me was resurfacing a little bit more every time I think of him. I closed my eyes and tried to calm myself, otherwise I was going to have another panic attack. I wasn't going to risk that.

I started towards the house, my keys ready. I unlocked the door and went straight into the kitchen. Splashing my face with water I saw someone behind me in the mirror. I spun startled but there was nobody there. I frowned to myself, wondering whether or not I was losing my mind. Deciding I was, I shook my head and put the towel to my forehead. I already knew this house inside out so I could walk through into the lounge with the towel still in place.

The path I was taking into the lounge put no obstacle in my way but that didn't stop me from colliding with something. It was cold and hard, like…like a vampire. I froze in place. I could still feel the _thing_ on me and I wanted to know who or what it was.

I started to back away, the towel still on my face. Slowly, I took it away but kept my eyes close. An unusual sensation came across me when I sense _eyes_ gazing upon me. I knew those eyes but I hoped he wasn't here.

Progressively, I opened my eyes. Little by little no picture or anything came before me - no obstruction, no Ollie. I really was losing my mind! I searched in front of me - every corner, every hiding place. I was searching for him as if I _wanted_ to find him. No. I can't see him here. It's too dangerous. I promised Bella I'd be okay. If Ollie's here then I might not be.

I turned to the stairs and my eyes were playing tricks on me just like my head. I walked to the stairs, expecting him to disappear as I got closer but he stood, leaning against the banister with his eyes watching me approach. The approach that slowed and slowed as it got nearer. I just stared at him as he did to me. For the first time since I knew he was alive and the first time I'd seen him, I looked at him in relief and the assurance that he wasn't going to hurt me.

He continued towards me, closing the space I hadn't. I started to back away but I knew I didn't want to. It was like Seth was behind me, dragging me backwards so that I couldn't do anything that would betray his trust and his love towards me. I also, didn't want that. He started to ascend more rapidly. I matched his adjustments.

Suddenly, I hit something soft that halted me in my withdrawal. I reached behind me to feel what it was and he'd already made me retreat over the lounge into the couches. This was it, I couldn't back away anymore - I was trapped with him still advancing upon me. What would I do? - what would he do? I had no idea but with every step in his advance it got more hasty and desperate as did his face. It was almost pained when he reach for me and elevated me so that I was sitting on the back of the sofa. His hands automatically found my face and he just fixed it there in his hands so that he could gaze at me. I don't know how he did when my eyes were shut due to passion overload from his touch, his long forgotten touch that I shouldn't be feeling.

Suddenly at his touch, the feelings that I should have felt at the house, resurfaced now.

Despite his cold hands, they warmed my face in ways that should not be possible for a vampire. They warmed my face as if there was his love flowing right through them into my face and that it was exchanging with my love. Like breathing, the exchange of gas. It was like my love was the waste gas that I didn't need and that his love was the gas I needed to survive on - oxygen. Although, it was like this oxygen wasn't enough. Like I needed two types of oxygen to survive. If Ollie's love was one of the types then Seth's must be the other. I couldn't survive with just one of them, I knew that now as he gaze into my face.

It was like cupid's arrow hit me all over again as I peered back, like I was falling in love with him all over again. But still, as I did this I knew that the love I had for Seth was stronger in someway. My heart knew this, yet…It was like each of their love was battling for the dominance of mine. Couldn't they share? Judging by the pain I now feel - no.

There was two types of pain. One was that of two loves battling but the other was…the pain I was causing Seth now, even if he didn't know it yet. I knew this would kill him if I told him. Knowing that this happened and knowing that I allowed it. Perhaps if I added the fact that I tried backing away and that I was trapped would ease him a little bit. But if I told him that then it would be like putting the whole of the blame on Ollie and I couldn't do that. I had to admit this to myself - I wanted him to do what he's doing now just as much as he wanted to do it. Because all I saw when I fixed my eyes on his was love and desire for each other but I knew it was wrong. That didn't stop me doing it though which bothered me.

Ollie looked as if he wanted to say something but he wasn't sure as to how to put it into words or like he didn't know how I'd react to it. With one last glance at my eyes, he whispered it:

"I love you, I'm sorry. I know it's too late but…I am, I'm sorry and I love you."

His voice hit me like pins and I couldn't breath. The difference his voice sounded when I wasn't in imminent danger was astounding. It was like a caress to my ears, not that Seth's isn't either. Maybe even more of a caress but I still couldn't ignore this one.

Another reason why I was breathless is because of the fact that he'd said he loves me. I remember wishing that he would say that to my face when I read it on the note and here he was fulfilling my wish. He did promise over a year ago that he would fulfill my every wish. This was like he was keeping that promise.

"Say something. I need to hear your voice, please. Say something." He requested with such urgency.

"I-I-I don't know what to say…" I whispered, feebly.

"That was enough…" He informed me.

At this point, my heart collapsed. Not from the weight of his voice but from his lips now disintegrating mine. Crushing but still light; forceful but still gentle; desperate but patient; right but wrong. His lips in a place where it would get him killed if Seth walked in now. This kiss would seal his death warrant if Seth walked in now but I didn't care if Seth walked in at the moment. The intimacy of his kiss had me kissing him, wrongfully back, even though it really made a difference if I did kiss him back - He still would have carried on.

He moved his hands to my waist, pulling me closer to him. My hands were limp at my side but they were slowly creeping up his arms to his hair. He wasn't breathing because he didn't have to but I wasn't either and I depended on oxygen - the real gas.

I pulled away from him and he followed my head as it snapped back so the kiss didn't break. I was gasping when he actually realised I needed air and it didn't take him long to put his lips back to mine when he thought I'd had enough breaths. He wasn't missing a second of this and he had the right not to but he knew I'd realise this was wrong sooner or later and I knew it too, but later rather than sooner. So I let him kiss me a while longer before my phone rang. He ignored it but I didn't.

"Leave it." He ordered, replacing his lips on mine. I pulled back again and slid off the couch he had me propped upon. He watched me leave him at the sofa to got into the kitchen to answer the phone.

I knew I loved that kiss but I was grateful for the interruption. This murdered Seth. I should be put on death row.

It was Seth on the phone. I had to calm myself and Ollie had to be super quiet. He would surely hear my heartbeat from the other end at the rate and pace it was going so by the time I actually answered the phone, he was sick with worry from the delay.

"Hey. Are you alright? It's took you a long time to answer the phone." Seth asked anxiously from the receiver. Ollie was glaring hatefully at the handset in my hands. I guessed that was to the person on the other end rather than the phone itself. That wouldn't have made sense.

"I'm fine. I was sleeping. I told you I would be." I lied. I even faked a yawn to ensure my lie.

"I'm so sorry sweet. I just got a feeling you weren't alone that's all. If you're okay then you should go back to sleep. Again, I'm sorry."

"It's okay. When are you coming home?" I asked, worried that he might walk in at any moment.

"Um, we're nearly finished. I should be home in about an hour. Is that alright?" He said, softly.

"Err…yeah, yeah. That's fine. I'll probably still be asleep when you get home anyway." _Seen as though I haven__'__t been asleep yet. _I added in my head. I peered at Ollie. He was still glaring at the phone in my hands, probably wishing I'd hang up on him.

"Okay, sweetheart. Sweet dreams. I love you." He said, tenderly. Hearing him say that actually proved the difference in love I felt for them. The breathless feeling I had when Ollie said I love you was nothing compared to this one.

"Yeah…Yeah, I love you, too. I'll see you soon. Bye." I answered him, just as tenderly. He kissed me through the phone and then hung up. I put the phone back on the hook and then turned back to the guy who was still glaring at the phone.

He was breathing raggedly and I could tell he wanted to kiss me again when he peered back up to me, his face no longer occupying the annoyed look as before.

I've already committed this crime, a crime, I think, that is punishable by life imprisonment or maybe even the death penalty. If I committed it again I would have the death penalty for sure. I couldn't allow that, let alone what it would do to Seth.

"You have to leave, please? Now, please?" I begged, backing away. I edged around the island counters in the kitchen. I knew they wouldn't make a blind bit of difference if he was determined to get what he wanted.

But he just stood there, gazing at me with eyes that made me feel a little self-conscious again. I think he wanted to figure out the workings of my mind. Sort of like the looks Edward used to give me when I first arrived. His expression changed to that of thoughtfulness.

"Do you love him as much as you say you do?" He speculated with probing eyes. He seemed to believe he knew the answer to this question. It was probably the total opposite to mine.

"You have no right to judge the love between me and Seth!" I shot back. "For your information, I love Seth with all my heart! The whole of it!"

He chuckled - it was a heavenly sound but I tuned it out, "If you really believe that then you wouldn't have kissed me like you did back there!"

He was so sure.

"You know what? _You_ kissed _me_ and now…It was definitely a mistake now that I think about it!" I snapped. He's been out of my life for over a year now, nearly two and he had no right to speculate like this. He had no right to _kiss_ me like he just did. He lost all those rights when he _died._

"Don't tell me you haven't missed me or my kisses!"

"I have!" I shouted, slightly pained.

"So what's the problem?" He yelled back. Like I had anticipated, the counters were nothing in my defense as he leaped right over them. He pinned me up against the fridge in the same instance, with my hands above my head and his face was inches away from mine.

It wasn't aggressive or violent. He was gentle and soft except that he was using a lot of force. He wasn't hurting me like I knew he wouldn't, not ever but I could sense the force in an intimate and loving nature.

What's the problem? Well I'll tell him what the problem is, "I'm pregnant! With his children, Ollie!" I screamed in his face, "Now tell me how much I love him!"

His face was struck with horror and grief as if he didn't know. I frowned at the fake surprise on his behalf.

"You can't tell me that you thought that this," - I gestured to my bump - " Was fat and flab? Come on, when have you ever seen me anywhere near this size if I could help it?"

Again, he was speechless. His hands slowly released my hands that were still captive above my head, and they dropped to his sides, paralysed.

"They didn't tell me…I didn't know." He breathed hoarsely. He looked down to my stomach and smiled slightly. Why! "You…It suits you."

"Thanks, I guess." I replied, guarded.

He allowed me to manoeuvre out from his hands and I lent against the island counters with my hands protectively around my stomach. They were kicking like no body's business and it actually really hurt. Maybe they were telling me to get my priorities straight?

Ollie turned to me, shaking his head.

"It changes nothing, though…you being pregnant. I still love you."

"It changes everything, Ollie! We've had our chance and we failed. Now it's mine and Seth's chance. He won't waste it like you did." I whispered, afraid to meet his gaze.

"Yeah, I did waste it but now…I'm here asking you for a second chance?" He pleaded, advancing towards me with his hands stretched to the tops of my arms.

I moved out from them and turned my back to him. I whispered, painfully, "I can't give you that chance, I won't give you that chance. I'm sorry."

"I'll fight for it." he replied, ghostlike.

I spun around, about to retort to his statement but he had vanished. He'd disappeared on the spot and I glanced around frantically, just in case he was playing tricks on me but he wasn't, he'd gone. I started to search around the house but nowhere to be seen.

An unexpected feeling emerged from deep within me - loss. I sat froze on the stairs, crying and sobbing into my hands. I seriously hoped Seth wasn't going to walk in because this would be tough to explain without telling him what went down today. I couldn't do that yet. I cried over this feeling and I felt like rubbish and garbage.

After a while, I decided to actually do something I told Seth I was doing and so I went upstairs to sleep.

Warm hands woke me from my slumber, my dream wrecked slumber. Seth snuggled his head between mine and my shoulder. His breath was hard on my neck which warmed me instantly.

"Hey." He whispered lightly, his hands were curving around my stomach.

Hearing his voice caused one of the worst emotions I've ever felt emerge within my whole body - guilt. My whole body was sick with it, bloated. I was so guilty that my voice broke when I answered,

"Hey…How was the meeting?"

"It was fine, we got a lot sorted…Are you okay? Your voice broke." He asked, alarmed. He moved closer, tightening his grip around my waist.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I lied more calmly.

I rose from my pillow and sat up on the edge of the bed. He propped his elbow up and started to rub my lower back restfully. It was quite helpful since I did have back ache but I couldn't bear him touching me at the moment since I knew, even if he didn't, that I didn't deserve it.

"Um…I have some school work to catch up on. I'll be in the kitchen." I told him. He nodded stiffly.

Without another word, I pulled the elastic bobble out my hair, letting it fall to my shoulders and I made my way to the kitchen. I saw him watching me but I couldn't bare to look in his eyes because I knew he'd see the story swimming in them and he'd know instantly.

Once in the kitchen, I just sat there for five minutes. It was only when I heard Seth coming down the stairs that I continued to work. From the corner of my eyes, I saw him smile and then frown at me. He went into the living room and I heard the faint sounds of cheering. He must be watching the game.

I found it really hard to concentrate. I smiled when a memory reticulated in my head - the first day I spent some proper time with him. I couldn't concentrate and I had to sit next to him on the bed. This was like that time. I couldn't concentrate because he was too far away from me but could I risk the story of my eyes? Could I pretend that today didn't happen? Or the fact that I knew I'd hurt him? No. I couldn't risk any of it. I had to try and concentrate without him.

"Hey, sweet. How's that work coming on?" Seth said from behind me, startling me so much that I launched me pen half way across the kitchen.

"Jesus! Don't do that!" I shrieked. I put my hand to my chest and gasped.

He got a soda out from the fridge, closed it and then lent on it with a very concerned and probing look on his face. He took a sip of his soda and watched me pick up my pen before commenting.

"Jumpy?" He asked worried and slightly amused. He took another sip of his beverage and then sat opposite me.

This was exactly the thing I was trying to avoid - one-to-one, face-to-face eye contact. I didn't want it to be story time. I hate story time. I took exceptional care as to not look at him but he was making it really hard. He kept trying to capture my attention by moving his head into my eye line and adjusting it when I moved my head, this way and that. Eventually he started to laugh at my stubbornness but when he realised I wasn't laughing with him, he stopped and frowned at me. He tried to capture my eyes once more and then his frown deepened.

"Why…Why won't you look at me?" He inquired, aggrieved and uneasy. He forgot all about his soda and lent forwards to me over the table, grabbing my hand in the process. "What have I done?"

I chuckled at the thought. He's done nothing to deserve this guilt or accusations upon himself.

"_You_ haven't done anything!" I almost shouted back. I couldn't help emphasising the 'you' part. He frowned at me, confused. I still didn't meet his gaze.

"If I haven't done any thing then why won't you look at me? Is it the babies? Are you okay?" His voice raised an octave on the last question.

"NO! I-I mean, YES! The kids are fine." I urged, determined to get him off the kids. "Don't you worry about them!"

"Then tell me why? What's wrong?"

The counters must have been too much space between us since he circled around them to sit next to me. This was a massive problem since he was now close enough to seize my chin and lift my head so that I would look at him. He knew as well as I that my eyes tell stories. I had to give him an excuse before he has the chance.

"I wanna get my work done, that's all. I need to do it. That's why I haven't looked at you." I lied. That lie was less harmless than the truth. I hated lying but this time was necessary. I didn't have to see his face and I knew he was raising his eyebrows. He always does that when he knows he's being lied to.

He sighed, "Sweet…why are you lying to me? If it's nothing I've done then…what have you done?" He wasn't suspicious or even probing anymore. He was speaking to me like he wanted to help me through it but if and when I tell him, he's going to be straight out the door. I know it. "You didn't come to me when you thought you were pregnant, Sweet. Please…talk to me."

I held my tongue and he got more and more annoyed at the fact that I wasn't talking to him. He sighed and then shook his head.

"Why do you find it so hard to talk to me?" He asked, totally upset. He rested his head on my shoulder and sighed again. "Wait…Are you still upset about these guys protecting you?"

I shook my head.

"Then what is it?" He urged again. He grimaced in impatience and I put my head in my hands, sobbing. Then he was furious, anxious and scared all at the same time.

Before he got to comment anymore, the front door opened and the whole of the two pack's walked in, smiling and laughing. They caught sight of us and then halted.

"Oh, hey…We could come back…" Jacob started. He was the first one through the door.

"Um…yeah guys please." Seth said at the exact same time I said:

"No, guys. Stay."

Silence grew due to our miscommunication and Jacob and the others started out the door again. I piped up this time.

"No, guys. Please, stay. Um…" I turned to Seth slightly. "I'll got finish my work in our room."

"We're not pushing you out your own house." Emily said, gently. She walked towards me and hugged me.

"You're not. I'll just be upstairs. You guys have fun."

With that final word, I grabbed my books and climbed the stairs. There was a mixture of faces behind me - worried, confused, indifferent but the one that stood out the most is Seth's because he had so many emotions running through his face, I couldn't read them all. I knew I hadn't heard all of this and as soon as they go home, he'll be right up here and back on my case.

I heard there conversation about me:

"What's up with her?" I heard Jacob ask.

"Maybe she's hormonal." Rachel accused.

"Maybe." Seth agreed. "But there's something else. She won't talk to me."

"There are some times when Emily doesn't talk to me but she does eventually. Give her time."

"You guys think?"

"Yeah man, she'll talk. Just remember to have an open mind when she does." Sam encouraged.

"The rate your going Sam, you're going to replace me as his Alpha. You just stole everything I should have said to him then." Jacob chuckled. They all joined in and then they sat down to watch TV.

It was getting pretty late a few hours on and I decided to go to bed. Of course, Seth said his farewells to the guys and came straight up. He didn't say anything when we were getting changed for bed but I caught him glancing at me from time to time. What Sam said earlier must have sunk in. But was I going to tell him? I don't know.

When I got into bed, I felt a little awkward. I lay on my side with my back to him. He hadn't gotten in yet but I felt him minutes later. I felt nothing for another five minutes or so and I started to drift. It wasn't until he said something that I realised he was going to trust me to talk to him when I was ready.

"I'm sorry for earlier…You'll tell me when you're ready…I'm here when you are." He whispered.

His hand brushed my waist and back. I turned to face him.

"Hey! There's your eyes! I found them!" He chuckled. I chuckled with him but I shouldn't have. Could he not see the story? Maybe he wasn't looking now?

"I know you're here and I want to tell you but…like you said 'When I'm ready' I promise I will." I assured him. This was the turning point of the evening since we made things up again.

He enclosed his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. I smiled and kissed his chest. He pulled me further up to face and he kissed my neck., tenderly. I put my forehead to his and smiled.

"I love you." I whispered.

"I love you too." He said back, tenderly.

At that moment, I knew exactly where and who I was supposed to be with. Ollie had asked for a second chance earlier and I was right to have declined him. Seth was my one and only and I needed him. I couldn't survive with just Ollie's love but if it was just Seth's love then I think I would live, barely but I would survive.

* * *

**Soooo...Do you hate me? No hate mail please? :D**

**Did you like it, despite the stolen kiss?**

**Tell me what you think :)**

**I've also posted the next chappie of my other story so go on and check it out :D**

**I love reviews, they make me happy and maybe, just maybe, you'll get Seth's reaction to that little kiss :o ? :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	18. Petals

**Hey, hey, Everyone! :D**

**So...this is the long awaited chappie where Seth finds out! Oooohhhh! I wonder how he'll react! :D**

**I also have a treat for you in this chappie :DD So read on to find out what it is :D**

**I have written and posted the Lemon companion chapter to this one so go onto my profile and check it out :D You'll enjoy it ;D**

**I'd like to give a big shout out to my two fave reviewers! Blonde Pickle Mule and ForeverIzzie! They're great girls and their reviews make me mega, mega happy :D Thanks girls! :DDD**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! BUT YOU KNOW WHO'D I'D ENJOY OWNING IF I DID :D**

**Without further ado...**

**Chapter 18**

**Matrimony Madness**

* * *

These dreams were getting monotonous, especially this one...

The overly familiar forest-turned-turret room laid before me. It didn't surprise me to see the three sinister vampires standing silent and still before me. Even Jane and Alec didn't look as intimidating anymore. Granted, Felix was still huge and frightening bur all in all, these dreams just didn't hold the same kick they did in the beginning.

The room itself had changed. The three thrones at the head of the hall were still in place but there were chains everywhere, steel chains that must have been at least 2 inches thick, but I got a weird vibe from them like they had a life of their own or something. There was some windows; last time there was none, casting a low light, despite their many numbers, throughout the room, giving it a dull, eerie feel that made my skin crawl. It was deathly silent. A pin could drop on the other side of the room and I could have heard it. It freaked me out, majorly, even more so than the usual vampires stood before me.

Aro started towards me, his hands stretched before me like usual. Again, I found myself backing away from him, hastily. He kept on advancing though, never letting up. His crimson eyes glued to mine, never flickering away. More familiarity struck me when I collided with something behind me. It came only to the crooks of my knees - a bed maybe? I glanced behind me, only for a second to see that I was correct and that confused the hell out of me, however before I could dwell on the mysterious bed, the picture morphed around me again.

I was still in the same room but screaming erupted around me which seemed to bounce off the walls, alarming me shockingly. What on earth...? I spun around to find the source of the ear splitting sound that scared the hell out of me and what I was presented with was on a whole different level of disbelief and bizarre...

I always imagined my birth to be in a nice, clean, white walled hospital delivery room, with my Baby beside me as I squeezed the life out of his hand. All the while, he'd be murmuring encouraging things in my ear that went out the other and annoying the hell out of me at the same time. I never, ever thought I would have my children in captivity, in a dungeon.

I lay, hot and sweaty in the middle of the bed. Seth was at my side, as I had imagined, and Bella on the other. But there was something different about them - they were injured. Seth had a huge gash on his face - why hadn't it healed? Bella had vampire bite marks up her back. I remembered Jasper telling me that vampire bites are the only wounds that leave scars on vampires. Behind my head, I saw the familiar vampires from the meeting. They were still, watching me scream the walls down, watching on like the sickos they were. Some of them were even smiling! Sick!

There was something else I didn't expect to see. Carlisle was delivering my children with the help of Alice and Esme. Even in my conscious state, I never considered Carlisle to be the one to deliver my children. There was nothing wrong with Carlisle delivering my children. In fact, now that I thought about it, I was seriously liking the idea and it looked like he was doing a super job. That was definitely something I was going to think about.

But I was delivery my children in a dungeon, on a dirty bed with a room full of people, some of whom were watching on and smiling at my pain! This was unacceptable! I couldn't have my children here! Not in the presence of those behind me! It wasn't what I envisioned at all!

Remembering those behind me, I spun back around cautiously to face them again. I noticed that they were closer than before. They must have used my distraction as a chance and opportunity for a small advantage. But then when I think about it, how much more of an advantage could they want? I mean, it was already outnumber ten to one. Besides, they are obviously the superior species! They could snap my neck with a flourish of their hand. They could break my bones with a simple touch. They could have given me miles of a head start and still catch me up in not even a hundredth of the time it took me to get anywhere I made it to!

One of the loudest, glass breaking screams I've ever heard echoed through my mind as I snapped my eyes open, fighting back the scream that was trying to force itself out because I was conscious of the sleeping angel next to me still...well, sleeping. My ears rung and my head pounded. Worst of all, my stomach churned.

I glanced at the clock. It was 7:00am in the morning and Seth still slept soundly beside me with his arm draped over his head and his other behind mine, curving around to my upper arm, holding me relatively close to him and sharing his unbelievable warmth with me. He was very peaceful and I tried very hard not to jostle him in my movement as I tried to creep out from his hold on me. Luckily, I didn't and was on my way to the bathroom.

Most of my time up to 8:30 was spent leaning over the toilet bowl, vomiting my guts out, painfully. My stomach felt like it was doing the Kan-Kan and my pounding head wasn't helping me at all. I felt awful this morning! Karma came to bite me in the butt, I guess. Other minutes were spent brushing my teeth when I thought it had passed. I must have brushed my teeth about four times so far. I held off for the fifth time, hovering over the bowl, just in case I was wasting me time and vomited again and there would be a need for a sixth.

Unfortunately, there was a sixth time. Of course, this time had to be the time when Seth had to wake and hear me.

"Sweet?" He called from the bedroom. I could hear the worry and concern laced in his voice. He hated waking up alone. He loved having me in his arms so that he could smell my essence when he woke up; to pull me closer to his warm body; to hold me tighter in his warm embrace. I felt guilty that I took that away from him this morning but I was overcome with more nausea and I gagged over the bowl, feeling it coming once again.

I heard his heavy footfalls on the wood floor on his way over to me form our bedroom. They were tired footfalls and I imagined him rubbing his eyes too but when I vomited for the hundredth time, his foot falls turned to that of running, coated in worry and alarm.

He opened to bathroom door to see me resting my head on the rim of the toilet for a mere second before I was sick for my hundredth and first time.

"Oh! Sweetheart, I told you to wake me!" He said exasperatedly as he knelt beside me at the bowl and rubbed my back and holding my hair away from my face, resuming his fatherly duties.

"It's okay. I'm fine. It's passed now." I assured him, getting to my feet feebly. He held me by my waist, still unconvinced and worried as he eyed me in the mirror. I smiled at him, weakly. "I'm okay. I didn't wake you because you looked peaceful."

"Well, you're more important but thank you anyway…You sure you're okay?" He asked, more concerned when I half turned back to the toilet to be nearly sick again. I knew it had passed because the cramps in my stomach was easing away. Thankfully. I took a deep breath and nodded. "Do you want some munchies? That usually helps." He asked, getting me a towel to dry my face.

"Um…it's alright, I'll do it." I told him. He raised his eyebrows and I knew why - this was a first. I always loved that he cooked for me and I for him. We rotated. We never qualm over the fact that one of us would cook twice in a row or we'd never refuse the others' food but here I was, refusing because I didn't deserve his hospitality. Not after what I did...

"Don't be silly!" He protested, hanging the towel back on its hook while still rubbing my back. That, I must admit, felt really good. He knew exactly what to do for me. "What do you want?"

"No, really. Get yours. You always eat second, it's not fair. I'll get mine." I urged. After yesterday, him serving on me was exactly the opposite I was deserving at the moment.

"Okay…You sure you're okay?" He asked, reluctant and doubtfully. I smiled, nodded and then left him in the bathroom, watching after me

We spent an hour cooking and eating. Seth had an English breakfast, which I find a little funny because we live in America. Huh. I, on the other hand, had wheetabix topped with pear, apple, and strawberries with a strawberry smoothie made form fresh strawberries, which was definitely my craving for today. I've already drunk two and started my third. Seth just laughed at me as he made them, the one thing he insisted he'd do for me, if nothing else.

We sat opposite each other and he watched me with probing eyes. He was still thinking about yesterday, I knew he was and I expected nothing different. He didn't ask me anything, to which I was grateful but I had an inkling that he knew everything. I knew he couldn't have - he wouldn't be this calm about it.

"Remember, I'm with Emily all day today. Wedding Stuff." I reminded him while I rinsed my dish out at the sink. He came up behind me and kissed my neck.

"Yeah, I know. I'm with Sam. I'll get my tux today, too. I can't wait to see your bridesmaid's dress." He told me.

"Yeah. It's purple apparently so I'll definitely like it." I said, smiling.

"You'd like it anyway." He accused. I laughed at him and then went to the stairs.

He did his annoying hand-on-the-small-of-my-back thing as we ascended the stairs and he even helped me get dressed, which I was totally capable of doing. I think I knew what his problem was though. He wanted to show me that he was there for me and that I could talk to him about anything. I was just so scared. What if he got mad? What if he was the one to leave this time? And never come back? Would he be strong enough to do that or would he rather die than to come back to me? I was terrified!

Today was going to be a very interesting day with Seth being so worried about me. He's not going to be able to concentrate on anything while he's with Sam and that would probably do the guys' heads in. I remember him saying something about the imprinting thing and how it is hard for one to stay away from the other and vice versa when there's imminent danger about or that there's something that going on that he doesn't know about or if the wolf knew that there was something going on with the imprint, something that was making them sad or something. And with his natural worrying nature, today was probably going to be torture for him. I bet he's just wishing that he could spend the day with me and hopefully, be here when I break and decide to confess. I bet he comes to check on me today. Or at least rings me up to check.

We left the house an hour later, Seth in his car and I in mine. We even went the opposite way to each other when we reached the end of the drive and it felt quite weird. I felt this emptiness that I always felt when me and Seth separated but it was double coated with guilt that I had for him. I don't know if Seth could feel what I was feeling. I think I remembered Sam saying something about that and was very fearful that he could. What would he make of all this guilt in me? Surely, he was coming up with worse case scenarios? He blew me a kiss as he drove right and I returned it, just before I turned left.

It didn't take me long to get to Emily's house. Sam had already left and she was already accompanied by Kim, Rachel, Claire and Leah. The other four bridesmaids. I, of course, am the Maid of Honour so they hadn't done anything until I got there.

There was loads of food set out and it made me wonder whether the guys were coming back for their lunch. Turns out, everything was for us. We're staying at Emily's to plan the wedding.

She was leaving it a little late seen as though the wedding was in three weeks. Apparently, the only things she's sorted out is the wedding venue which was offered free of charge by Quil senior seen as though Sam is an Alpha. They were going to have a beach wedding but Alice checked the weather when Emily announced the date but it was very cloudy with risk of rain. Hello, we do live in Forks.

The second was the wedding dress. She's wearing a traditional white dress but I haven't seen it yet.

I haven't seen my bridesmaid dress yet either but today they are specially fitting it over my bump. Rachel and Kim are taking the sizes but it was Alice who was altering it. The others of course have seen their dresses, perhaps even tried it on.

As for everything else like the flowers, caterers, and stuff like that, I have three weeks to plan it. The others obviously will help.

We all settled down on the couches. It felt pretty weird without the game on or the guys here taking up all the room watching it. I especially felt weird since I was actually sitting on the cushions instead of Seth's knee. But I was a little grateful that he wasn't here. I found it easier to think without him here and yet, I missed him like crazy.

All the dresses were propped on the back of the couch and there were books everywhere - bridal, food, flowers, catalogs, hair styles, make up. All sorts.

"So, you want me to ask Esme to cater with Sue, of whom you're going to ask." I repeated back to her, checking them off my list. "We still need to pick out flowers."

"Um, Sam likes all sorts but I either want red or white roses with some tulips." Emily notified me. I wrote it down.

"Can we fit your dress now?" Kim asked impatiently, getting to her feet and reaching for my dress bag. I sighed and clambered to my feet. I waddled over to her and she sized me up.

"Now I think we should add an inch or two since you're gonna be little bigger in three weeks." Kim suggested. Rachel nodded. I was four days off eight months in three weeks.

"Cheers for reminding me." I said sarcastically. She chuckled apologetically and smiled. "It would be clever though."

"I think you look amazing! I'm gonna get right on Sam' case when we're married!" Emily chuckled. We all joined in and I rolled my eyes at her. "What is it actually like though?"

They all looked at me, excited and waiting patiently, like little school girls waiting to hear a circle time story, for the answer, "It's…it's outstanding! There's nothing like it! I mean, just knowing that there's life inside you is overwhelming and then when they nudge you it's…" I cut off. Actually thinking what it makes me feel like was making me overwhelmed.

"What? It's what?" Claire asked impatiently.

"It's indescribable and perfect." I said, tenderly.

There was silence around me while they contemplated those words which gave me time to think.

It was indescribable and perfect because of the thought of life inside me but then I thought about it again and it wasn't just because there was life inside of me, or _lives_ should I say but it was because they were Seth's lives too, not just mine. And to think that I've potentially destroyed the life we could have had with these lives was wrong an utterly inexcusable!

"Hey! Are you okay? You look a bit emotional." Rachel asked, smiling at me. I smiled back, half-heartedly but she hadn't noticed the difference.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. It's just the hormones, they are a pain in the backside, I can tell you!" I chuckled lightly, they all joined in.

We spent the rest of the day planning the wedding. Emily was up for anything we threw at her. I think she still couldn't believe any of it was actually going to happen. She'll be feeling the nerves closer o the date.

Esme and Sue agreed to cater for their wedding. Those two plus Alice, Rose, Bella and Nessie joined us after a few hours to give me a break. Alice soon jumped into the job. She would do an awesome job.

Nessie and Claire got on well. They played with Claire's toys quite nicely.

Alice made the alterations to my dress, just so that we could get that job out the way. It was quite a large alteration but my favourite part of the alteration was the bust. That was considerable big.

The dress itself was amazing. It was strapless with a shawl. It was a long flowing dress and I didn't have to wear high shoes like the other since I was pregnant. I settled with some purple dolly shoes.

The guys weren't due home for another two hours and we'd finished all the planning for today so we decided to sit down and watch one of mine and Bella's favourite movie - Romeo and Juliet. Leah was up for it but she watched it regardless. It really wasn't her thing.

Nessie and Claire cuddled up to my sides again during the movie, it was quite comfy and cosy.

There was only 15 minutes until our guys got back and we knew they'd be hungry if they hadn't eaten out. Half the food had been eaten and there wasn't nearly as much as they'd want so we decided to make them some more.

Only Emily, Bella and Esme joined me in the kitchen since the others were sorting Nessie and Claire out. They were fighting over a toy and Nessie wasn't being fair, despite the fact that Claire was two years older than her. Claire would have had the advantage if Nessie didn't happen to be half vampire. Claire was only human.

"And they were getting on so well." Emily moaned, chopping some cheese up.

"Well they aren't getting on so well now." I pointed out.

"I'm gonna have to take Nessie back to Edward." Bella said, irritated. He left the room with Esme on her heels, leaving me and Emily in the kitchen. We were just about finished anyway.

"Thanks for today, Izzie. You're the best." Emily thank, nudging me lightly with her arm.

"Don't mention it. That's what Maid of honours do. They plan the bride's wedding. I planned my mom's, it was in Mexico. Don't worry about a thing, she didn't." I assured her but she didn't need assuring. She trusted me with her whole day, even though it was going to be sabotaged.

"So…it's probably none of my business but…are you okay? You've seemed a bit sad today or something…" She asked, warily. She didn't look at me as if she was embarrassed to ask.

I think I knew what she was getting at but I didn't realise I was showing what was in my head. I've been thinking about Seth, Ollie and the kiss yesterday and that it was unexpected, the feelings it made me feel - the feelings I was still feeling.

"Yeah, yeah…I'm okay, just tired as all." I lied. She didn't say anything but continued to chop the carrots for a few minutes before she did actually say anything.

"You know you can talk to me, right? I mean…you've become like my best friend apart from Kim. I mean it, I won't judge…" She offered. That's what Seth said but does it really matter who I talk to? As long as I talk about it? I mean, it's all the same right?

"Hey Izzie, we're going now." Bella informed me from the kitchen door way. "Nessie's getting tired and so is Claire."

"Alright, I'll see you guys later. Bye-bye Nessie!" I shouted to the lounge.

Nessie slugged into the kitchen and wrapped herself around my leg again.

"Bye-bye Auntie Izzie!" She yawned. I picked her up and passed her back to Bella. She fell asleep instantly on her shoulder. I smiled at Bella and they left, along with Leah, Rachel, Kim and Claire.

When I returned to the kitchen after waving Bella off, I saw that the offer was still on the table when Emily was peeping at me from the corner of her eye. When I didn't say anything, she spoke:

"So…is there anything you want to talk about?"

I considered her proposal once more and decided the better option. She did say she wouldn't judge me.

"Well…there is something…" I started. She waited intently while I gathered my thoughts. "The thing is…I've done something…Done something that could devastate Seth and his trust and his love…"

"Okay, one thing...nothing could possibly be that bad that it could betray his love. Maybe just dent his trust a little but by nature, Seth is a loving and forgiving guy. Surely, it isn't as bad as you seem to be making out?"

She silenced, waiting for me to answer. I shook my head, disgusted with myself.

"What?"

"You know when I went home yesterday after meeting those vampires?" I asked, looking at the appealing knife in my hand. I put it down hastily, even more repulsed with my self for finding it appealing. I looked at Emily, still listening beside me. She nodded encouragingly at me. "Well…he was waiting for me.."

"Who? Who was waiting for you?" She asked, showing the first sign of emotion since I started to tell her. She wasn't oblivious to the danger I was facing at the moment.

I stalled by getting a needed glass of water, downing it and then turning back to her.

"Ollie." My voice was no louder than a murmuring whisper, afraid that my voice might break.

When no gasp or words followed, I had to look up at her expression. It was blank, as if she didn't understand something.

"Yeah but just wanted to talk right, anybody that went through what you guys did would want to. I mean, nothing happened, right?"

I looked away, aghast with myself again.

"Izzie?" She asked, more anxiously.

I peered back up to her, the look of guilt deep on my face and strong in my heart.

"I kissed him…or rather he kissed me but I didn't want…" I cut off. Emily was waving her hands at me as if she was telling me to stop for some reason. I looked at her confused.

At that precise moment, a low, husky voice cleared its throat. I froze. This wasn't happening right now. I turned slowly towards them. I grimaced when I saw Seth staring stunned and horror struck and down right pissed in the middle of the kitchen. The others stood uncomfortably, and also pissed, behind him as Emily just looked down right uncomfortably and guilty as I spun back around to her in the same second.

I bit my lip, anxious and nauseated. I had to get away from their piercing eyes and most of all, his.

"Um…I'll…see you tomorrow Emily." I said, weakly. She nodded slowly, mouthing, 'I'm so sorry' before hugging me tightly.

I turned and walked to the door, hesitating before I passed Seth. He was frozen until I'd passed him, then he was right on my heels.

"See ya Seth!" Emily shouted after him, as if to try to calm him down. I was slightly grateful for her effort. I saw a few eyebrows rise when I passed everyone, uncomfortable and feeling like a total traitor.

I didn't know whether or not Seth responded to Emily's farewell. I was concentrating on getting to my car before I either started to cry or I had another panic attack which I was close to be doing both at the moment. I tried to breath slowly. I walked as fast as I was able. It wasn't until I was in my car that I actually realised what was going on.

In split seconds, the truth I've been trying to hide form Seth for the last day had been spilled in a second. Judging by his reaction, I've hurt him as much as I had expected I would, maybe even more than I expected - bring on the hand cuffs. Perhaps, Charlie would be the one to arrest me for the murder of Seth? That would put Charlie into an awkward position.

Then it wasn't until I was driving away that I realised that Seth wasn't in my car but in his and right on my tail. I wanted so much to drive as fast as I could but then it would take me faster to the heartbreak in which was waiting for me at home - much deserved heartbreak.

I must have been doing at least 40-50 though due to my pain and nauseated stomach so Seth must have been doing the same since he wasn't wavering at my bumper. There must have been only inches between our cars.

I stopped on the driveway when I reached home. My neck was like the river Nile with all the nervous sweat and my head was pulsing with anxiety.

I stayed in my seat too. It was like I was bolted to the seat. Seth's truck's engine cut off and in the same second, Seth as marching towards the house like a man on a mission. I watched him unlock the door with righteous anger and slam the door behind him with an audible bang echoing across the ocean.

I was suddenly, for the first time since I've met him, genuinely afraid of what he might do if I went in to that house. I really didn't know what something like this could do to him. This would have been the first time anything like this has ever happened to him.

A new guilt surfaced as I thought what those words meant - I was the one and only person who has ever done this to him. I really didn't want that on my record but it was and I would have to live with knowing that for the rest of my life with him, or even without him.

I gazed anxiously at the front door for quite a long it and he must have been getting impatience for the time I was wasting. My head fought with itself, like the devil and angel on whether I should go in or not.

_Go in Izzie. How bad could it possibly be? _The angel uttered to my right. _You need to sort it out._

_How bad can it be? You saw him slam that door! Wait until he calms down! _The devil argued. _Anyway, you could just leave it and address it another day. There's no rush. Go stay with Bella._

_But he might never calm down! Besides, he would never hit Izzie, especially now that she's pregnant. _The angel countered. _You really need to sort this out. This could seriously hurt your relationship!_

_I'm telling you he's riled! If you go in now and say the wrong thing then there's no predicting what he might do. _The devil repeated. _There's no point getting hurt today. He might say something that makes you leave him again._

I made a shaking motion with my head as if it was the angel's action. _He would never hit Izzie! Seth is so kind and loving. If he loves her then he'll forgive her in no time! You promised that you wouldn't over react again anyway. Come on, go in Izzie and save your children from losing their father!_

Those last uttered words sealed the deal for me. I unbuckled my seat belt, cut off the engine and made for the house so fast that I didn't even give my brain a chance to change or even to hesitate.

My heart was racing, it jutted to a stop when I stepped over the threshold and then picked up double time when I caught sight of Seth in the kitchen doubled over, leaning on the counter on both hands. His grip was in serious danger of indenting the marble and his chest heaved due to his deep, forceful breaths.

He didn't look at me when he spoke in a hollow, dead voice, "Is it true?"

I was frozen. My whole body was stunned into paralysis. He grew impatient.

"IS IT TRUE?" He bellowed. He slammed his fist on the marble as he said it and I jumped a foot in the air, fighting back the sobs that were threatening to escape.

The feeling of disgust and hatred for myself swirled in my heart like a poison, draining my life force. Bit by bit, it drained a little more. Water filled my eyes.

He asked once more in his hollow, dead voice but this time he looked straight at me, "Damn it Izzie, is it true?"

I looked away from his piercing, pained eyes to the floor at his feet. It was a few seconds, in which he shifted his weight impatiently.

"Yes…I'm so sorry." I whispered sadly. Seth flew his hand to his mouth in disbelief and exasperation. He turned his back to me like he couldn't bare at look at me anymore. "…But it's not what you think!"

"Really? It's not what I think? What am I thinking Izzie? Just to enlighten me because I have no freaking idea what I'm thinking right now!" He shouted in a disbelieving voice, tears forming.

We simply stared at each other. My mind was in over drive so his mustn't have been much better.

"I'm sorry…" I whispered.

"Don't. Don't say that!" He cut me off. We were silent for another minute or so. "I don't want you to say sorry yet, Izzie! I have a right to be mad right now and if you say sorry, it'll..." he trailed off, grimacing tightly and his head delved in his hands.

"You don't understand." I accused, not looking at him.

"What is there not to understand? You _kissed_ him! You kissed _him_!" He said, pained. I chanced a glance up at him and he was frowning at me, shaking his head.

"He kissed me!" I contradicted.

"Same difference." he said blankly. He seemed to remember something or figure something out. "Did this happen yesterday? When you came home? That was the only time it could have happened since I was with you all the time before that."

He looked at me expectantly. I did owe him answers. I nodded. He shook his head again.

"That's why you wouldn't look at me or you wouldn't let me do you breakfast. Jesus, Izzie! You said you were sleeping! Why would you act like this towards me if it was what _you _did? For god's sake Izzie, You _kissed him_! Not me! _YOU_!"

"I'm quite aware of what I did, Seth! Don't you think I've been beating myself up over it this past day? Knowing what it would do to you if and when you found out - What it _has _done to you?"

He stared at me blankly. I started to cry.

"You wanna know what I nearly did today? I looked at a knife that was so appealing to me. What I've done has made me feel so shitty that I feel suicidal! Knowing that I've hurt you. I didn't look at you because I felt like I didn't deserve to see your perfect eyes. I didn't let you cook for me because it didn't want you to serve upon me like I was a precious queen because after what I've done to you, I didn't feel like one! I felt like a rotten rat that lives in a sewer, feeding off of other rats. That's how low I feel! So don't forget when you wallow in your sadness that there is someone else that feels shitty for hurting you."

I was so out of breath after I'd finished that I got head rush. I had to grip the banister to gain my balance. I clutched my head with my other hand and sat on the stairs with my eyes shut and sobs escaping my mouth.

I felt him near me, not knowing where he was around me, I shifted to one side, hoping that it was the right way. He reached for my cheek but I moved away from it.

"I hate this. I hate us arguing like this. It hurts when we argue like this, Baby. I'm supposed to me loving you, making you happy but instead I'm making you cry. It hurts." He whispered. He seemed quite close. I opened my eyes and he was inches away from my face. He tried to grasp my cheek again and I moved away but this time he didn't accept my movement so it stayed there on my cheek. He brushed the newly shredded tear off of my cheeks and sighed. I didn't look at him like last time but at least this time he knew why.

"I'm sorry…for shouting at you." He whispered, softly. I chuckled once.

"You're saying sorry for the one thing I deserved?" I asked doubtful. He smiled slightly. He kissed me on my cheek and I knew I didn't deserve that so I moved away. "Please, don't kiss me? It can't be justified."

"But it doesn't matter anymore. I just want to stop fighting." He urged. He tried again but I got to my feet. He followed in an instant. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going out. I need air." I told him, still not looking at him. He frowned.

"It's nearly eight." He protested, grabbing my hand as I made for the door and my jacket. "I'll come with you."

"No. No, stay here." I took a deep breath. He frowned again.

"You do deserve me." He said, blankly. He knew I wasn't going to pay any attention to his words. "I mean it."

I shrugged and got my hand free from his warming touch.

"Well, at least tell me where you're going." He pushed.

I smiled slightly at him, "Not to Jacksonville, don't worry." He did kind of look relieved. I peered into the kitchen for a minute. "We need some groceries…I'll go get them."

"Please, stay here. Get them tomorrow. I'm sorry." He pleaded, advancing upon me to stop me. I shook my head.

"I'll be fine." I assured him. My voice still as low as a pained whisper.

"That's what you said yesterday." He said, blankly. He looked at me, pleadingly once more.

"He…He didn't hurt me, Seth." I informed him. He seemed to have it in his head that he did. Maybe he wanted to believe that so his actions could be justifiable when he next meets him.

He shrugged, "I'm still gonna hurt him." He contradicted. I nodded expecting him to stay nothing different.

"Just do one thing for me when I'm gone…" He nodded, "Think about what you would have done…if you were in his position."

He sighed but nodded, reluctantly. I smiled once more at him and as I turned to leave, he murmured, "I love you. So much, Baby. Come back to me."

He was pleading. He didn't need to plead. That should be me. I sighed, turning to look at him. "I love you too. I will, I promise." I left him at the front door, watching me as I left.

It didn't take me long to get the groceries. To be truthful, we didn't need as much as I told Seth we did. I just needed to get out before I really kicked myself for his unearned forgiveness.

I hadn't had nearly enough time to think things through so I decided to go to Bella's house. There weren't any cars in the driveway so I figured there was none of the guest vampires here.

I sat in the driveway for about a minute before someone came out. Edward appeared at my window with his eyebrows spiked and a smile on his face.

"To what do we owe the honour?" He asked, opening my door and helping me out.

"I needed to get out so I figured I'd come here." I told him. His smile widened.

"The wolves getting too much for you?" He asked, amused. I shook my head.

"No. They aren't at our house." I said, absently.

"So why are you here?" he asked again confused.

"You ask a lot of questions don't you?" I asked, as we walked up the porch. He chuckled and opened the door for me.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, peering round the empty living room.

"The rest of my family, including Nessie and Bella are hunting. As for everyone else…" He led me through the kitchen to the garden. "…They are out here."

Over 30 vampires stood in the garden, talking and laughing. They seemed at peace. When they saw me, they all smiled in my direction. I tried to smile back but it was hard to forget the reason why they were here.

"Hello, Izzie." Zafrina greeted, hugging me. For some reason, Zafrina was one of the ones that I didn't fear along with most of the others but there were some that really did frighten me. As for that Stefan and Vladimir, I didn't even go near them.

A congregation of vampires surrounded me and they all were smiling. Again, I tried to smile back but my face was stone. There had been too much heartbreak today.

"You look well. Where's your darling husband?" Senna asked, smiling.

"Oh, he's not my husband." I corrected her.

"My apologies, we assumed." Zafrina spoke. "What brings you here at this hour?"

"I don't know. I needed to get out and this was the first place I thought of." I admitted. They all nodded.

"Your sister isn't here, I'm afraid. She's hunting." Eleazar informed me. I could smile at him and he smiled back.

"Yeah, Edward said. I guess I'll just come another time." I said, indifferently.

"What did you come all this way for?" Edward asked, confused.

"I wanted to speak to Bella but she's not here so…" I shrugged. "I'll catch her another time. I'll see you guys later. " I added, looking at Eleazar, Kate and Garrett. I liked Garrett, he seemed like Benjamin, who was standing beside him. Bella had told me he was a bit of an adventurous vampire before he met Kate but now he's really cheerful, he's never left Kate's side.

Edward walked me back to my car and helped me in. He knelt down and lent on to my window frame.

"You sure you don't want to talk about it?" He offered. Where have I heard this before?

"It's nothing now…I just had a little incident with Ollie." I told him. He was instantly alarmed but I ushered him back down to earth. "Like I said it's nothing now."

"Well…you be careful okay? I assume you needed to get away from Seth…what did he do?"

"He did nothing, it was me." I contradicted.

"Well, what ever you did…let him forgive you. You're gonna need him for what's to come." He suggested, placing his hand on the top of my belly and smiling at me. I smiled back.

"Thank you. I might. Tell Bella I called okay?" I requested. He nodded.

"Drive safe." He ordered. He waved as I drove out the meadow drive way and then I was on my way.

I guess I would have had to go home now since it was nearly half past nine but something that Edward said made me not want to. _Let him forgive you_. I found it really hard to believe that he could but regardless I went home.

There weren't any lights on when I got into the driveway but I knew that he knew I was home from the sound of my engine. I took a deep breath and got out the car.

When in the kitchen, I put the groceries away and I half expected him to come charging down the stairs but he didn't. Maybe he decided to have an early night. _Yeah, right_. I thought sarcastically to myself.

"Seth?" I called to the house. There was no reply. I frowned. He wouldn't have left if he knew I was out and coming back. I called him a couple more times but there was no answer. I was confused. Maybe he really was asleep.

Something seemed odd in the hallway and when I peered down I know what it was. - There was a single line of lavender petal leading up the stairs. I followed the strip with my eyes suspiciously. Seth?

I checked in the lounge for Seth before heading, slowly up the stairs, following the unsuspected petals. What do you know? They lead to my room. I frowned at the door suspiciously.

"Seth?" I called again. No reply. _Let him forgive you._

I looked behind me to check whether the petals were a figment of my imagination but they were there in the same single line I'd followed. The lavender smell was getting stronger now and I loved it.

I took a deep breath and then sighed, shaking my head at this. I opened my bedroom door and smiled. _Let him forgive you._

Seth was sitting on the end of the bed, smiling at me bashfully. He fiddled with a lit candle in his hands but he put it back in its stand. As a matter of fact, there were quite a lot of candles in here - on the window sills, on every flat surface. He did the romantic feeling really well. The smell of lavender was obviously coming from this room and there were lavender flowers every where. I noticed that there were lavender petals on the bed too. I smiled and he got to his feet and gestured to the whole room.

We simply smiled at each other for a few minutes before I spoke, "This is so cheesy…" I chuckled.

He chuckled with me and crossed the room to me. He stopped just in front of me. "Too much?"

"Depends…what message are you trying to get across?"

"Forgiveness." He simply said, in a voice that seemed to smoulder. "I forgive you." _Let him forgive you. _I smiled.

"Then no…It's not too much." I whispered. I beckoned him forwards with my index finger and he hugged me tightly. "Why do you forgive me so easily?"

"You're a hard person to have a grudge against. You don't play fair. And you're with me...nt him. If you wanted him, you would left with him. You didn't and you're here, now, with me. That's all reassurance that you're mine that I need. I can...i can trust you because I know that it's me that you'll be coming home to. I mean...i-it was just...a kiss, right?" he asked, worriedly. I smiled and nodded, sighing.

"A meaningless kiss. I promise." I assured him, softly. He smiled an nodded, looking majorly relieved.

"Besides, who wouldn't want to kiss those perfectly soft, plump lips?" He chuckled. I smiled at myself. I kissed his chest and he rested his head on my hair. I peered around the room again.

"You realise this room is a fire hazard, right?" I said, sternly. He chuckled and shrugged. I detached myself from him and went to the bed. I grabbed a handful of lavender petals off the bed and smelt them.

"Do you like the lavender theme?" He asked, joining me at the bed. I smiled.

"I love the lavender theme…" I contradicted. I turned and stared at him. "You sure know how to charm a girl."

He chuckled again but shook his head. "Only one."

"Who? Bella?" I teased, laughing. He shook his head, laughing too.

"I think you know who."

I gasped playfully at him and then said, "Emily? Oh Seth, she's getting married soon! How dare you!" I laughed again.

He shook his head and pounced at me playfully. He laid me softly on the bed and simply smiled at me, staring. He laid beside me, propped up on one elbow and then started to caress my cheek with his other hand. I kissed it.

"Can I kiss you yet?" He asked, softly. He actually seemed doubtful that I would let him.

"That again depends…do I deserve a kiss?" I asked myself. He raised his eyebrows. He thinks I deserve one. I smiled and so did he. We both yawned. "We should go to bed."

"Not without a kiss." He pushed and smiled cheekily. I smiled back, frowning playfully.

I grabbed him by the sides of his neck and pulled him slowly forwards. I made him stop an inch away from my mouth. "I'm sorry for what I did to you." I whispered sadly. He sighed, shook his head as if it didn't matter and then closed the space between our mouths.

His kiss was like a blessing from heaven. Until I felt his kiss again, I never actually knew how different their kisses would make me feel. Ollie's kiss was heavenly but Seth's was…godly. He didn't have me gasping after a few minutes, he had me gasping after a few seconds. His kiss was so tender that it made my heart melt into nothing. He truly had my heart, the whole of my heart. Regardless of what Ollie may think, I love Seth more than him and there was nothing he could do about it, not now.

He had my arms pinned above my head again so he was in complete control. He manoeuvred his hands to my top and lifted it off. My arms stayed above my head as he caressed his hands down my sides and I closed my eyes due to passion overload again.

He started to kiss my chest and waist. He brushed his lips over my stomach, tickling it slightly and it seemed to provoke the children to kick me.

"Feel." I ordered, grabbing his hands and putting them at the place in which they kicked. He smiled exuberantly and kissed the two places under his hands.

He looked back up to me and he looked almost serious for some reason, "I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. I'm going to keep you all safe." He whispered. I knew he would and I nodded. He kissed me again and tried to pull away but I held him there with my arms.

He started right where he left off, sliding his hands down my sides and kissing my chest. My arms found themselves above my head again. He was in control once again. We got to our knees and I sat on his lap, one leg on either side of him. I continued to kiss him.

"You know, we shouldn't be doing this…" I cut him off with my kisses. He continued between each one. "Not with…you so…close to…birth and all…that.

"Did you know…that sex can…induce labour?"

I pulled away with an amused expression on my face, "Have you been reading baby books again?"

He smiled, "Maybe…" He smiled again and put his lips back to mine slowly.

"Anyway…It says it…induces labour…not that you're…not allowed to…do it." I contradicted, again through each kiss. He smiled cheekily again and laid on his back, pulling me on top of him. I smiled back, raising my eyebrow.

"But...But is it...safe...for...them?" he asked, hesitant and worried, glancing down at my belly and kissing it. I smiled.

"I trust you to handle me with love and care, Baby. You could never put me or the kids in danger. I trust you."

With that, his eyes shone with unmistakable pride and joy and he kissed me again, softly. In a matter of seconds I was ripping his buttons open and kissing his chest. He didn't have to take mine off seen as though he'd already done it. It only took a few more minutes to get into action and that was us, set for the night.

I was definitely not in labour when I woke the next morning but, I had to check, especially after the nights proceedings. He's never made me scream like that before and it was utterly amazing.

Of course, he was still asleep when I woke, as per usual. I got dressed and went downstairs before I even had the chance to feel the morning sickness. I made us breakfast, he probably wasn't going to like that seen as though we were back to him treating me like a precious queen again. Yesterday's argument was a passing daydream now and the kiss the day before was forgotten entirely.

Rustling on the landing brought me to attention and the shutting of the bathroom door made me smile. That was him checking where I was. He plodded down the stairs with just a sheet around his hips. I raised my eyebrow at him and smiled.

"Aren't you getting dressed?" I chuckled at his appearance.

"No. You are coming back to bed." He ordered. He brushed his hand along the worktops on his round to me at the stove and he let go of his sheet. I smiled.

"I would soooo laugh if the guys came in now!" I chuckled.

"Yeah, you would laugh because you're evil." He murmured into my ear. I smiled. "Come back to bed."

"No. I've made breakfast now."

"Yeah, which you shouldn't have done." He scolded.

"Oh well."

He sighed and then picked his sheet back up, "I'll go get dressed."

I smiled and turned to see him scowling at me while climbing the stairs. I smiled wider. "I'll make it up to you!" I shouted to the bedroom.

"You bet you will!" He shouted back. I laughed at him.

We spent most of the morning talking like this. We cuddled on the sofa, watching Titanic. He actually surprised me with that one since he hates Titanic. He didn't let me leave the house until 11:30 since he wasn't finished with me. Literally every five minutes, he would kiss me and he kept doing that until we went to our cars and then he was reluctant to let me leave. Just like the first day I'd spent with him - he was very reluctant to let me go home.

I spent the rest of the day with Emily again, planning her wedding. We were at the church for an hour, planning where everything was going. Emily decided that she'll use the church's quarters on the day. She seems to think that Sam will get impatient and keen at the fact that she's so close yet so far away. She had a cheeky smile on her face when she told me that, as if she wants him to feel that way.

After the layout session at the church, we went to a hair salon to choose her hair style for the day. We didn't like any of them and we decided to let Alice loose. She was pleased.

We went to have a taster session at Sue's house at 4:30, Esme was there too. Sam and the guys were there, as well as Seth. It was casual food like sandwiches and stuff like that since there was going to be about 16 werewolves at the after party with bottomless stomachs. There was going to be a buffet instead of a meal. That way the guys won't complain when they're hungry, as long as Sue and Esme keeps topping it up. The guys loved it so much that Sue made them some more for their lunch.

Then all the wolves came to our house and it was fortunate that I didn't have to cook because I was shattered. I don't know how I did it but I managed to sleep in the lounge while the guys watched the game. They are known for their loud celebrations when they hit a homerun. I laid my head on Seth's shoulder while sitting on his lap, it was quite comfortable.

After the game, the wolves went home again at about half past 10. Then Seth and I went to bed, where I made it up to him for this morning.

**Seth's Point of View**

I stare blankly at the front door, the same front door my one and only walked out of after yet _another_ fight. What was wrong with us? Why did we fight so much? Sam and Emily have never fought, not to the extent where one of them leaves the house to calm down. They practically make up right after they've done shouting. So I stood in the entryway, still gazing at the door, panicking because I had no idea what she would do. Ever since she left me the first time, taking my baby with her, I've been doing everything I can to make sure that she never does it again and scared at the possibility that I _could_ happen again. But then, she told me that she was just going to the grocery store. She was telling em the truth, right? I mean, she wouldn't lie and then get on the next available flight, right? No. No I had to trust her, even though it was nearly impossible for me to do that after what she did...

She kissed him.

She kissed Ollie.

And she kept it from me...

She told me that she was sleeping. Why would she lie. Did she want to hurt me? No. No, I don;t think so. I saw her face when I confronted her about it. She looked so remorseful, so hurt just because she knew she hurt me. I knew that this imprint pulled at her just as much as me and she feels bad for hurting me just like I would if the roles were reversed, so no, she didn;t mean to hurt me. For all I know, he could have ambushed her and I know that love can't just...shut off. I know that she still has feelings for him, despite how much I despise that fact. He was her first love. It was probably impossible to forget him, or stop loving him.

It was't like he dumped her either. He died. He left her against his will and he still loves her. I took Izzie's advice and thought about this in his shoes and I know that it must be hard to watch the one you love in someone else's arms, kissing him, loving him, having his children! But she was _my_ soul mate. _I_ was the one who imprinted on her and who is destined and made for her, not him. He was just going to have to accept that fact and keep his filthy bloodsucking hands off my girl, my _pregnant_ girl!

Thinking about that and what could have happened made me shake a little. He could have hurt her, he could have damaged the babies and I would have _had_ to kill him for that. For not only taking my babies away from Izzie and me but for hurting Izzie in the worst possible way! You could have been bind and still see the bond she has over her bump, over our babies. Seeing her all quiet and stroking her stomach while I got ready to join her in bed was amazing. She was oblivious to this world and her surroundings, being one with her babies, feeling them kick within her. It must be an amazing feeling to feel, to know that something was growing inside you. I almost envied her...just not the child birth.

There was no way I was going to ever be able to endure _that_. Yeah, I would be by her side, holding her hand and breathing with her, being what every father-to-be had to be and to be the best birthing partner in the history of birthing partners but to actually be the one in labour? Nuh-uh! No way. Women are brave and strong in that sense, to be able to go through all that. Some pass out, yeah, and I hope Izzie doesn't so that I can see her face when she holds them for the first time but I know that she would be devastatingly exhausted. I couldn't imagine pushing out one, let alone _two_! She's the bravest girl I know and she was mine.

And I was hers. I would always be hers, to the end of time. She was the only one I see. And when I lost her for those few months, I just about died. I was just an empty shell, always worrying, always wondering if she was okay and the babies. I wish I could have gone to that first scan with her, to see my babies as they were growing inside her. I wanted to take pride in that with her, not wallow in my self-pity for losing her from a distance. I practically had the first scan picture glued to my hand. I wold never go anywhere without it and even then, I didn't really go anywhere. I just curled up into a ball and just...cried...non-stop. I wanted her back soo much It killed me inside to not have her there with me, holding her in my arms and protecting her like I was supposed to. If I had just kept my mouth shut about him, after knowing that it was a sensitive subject for her, she would have never have left and neither of us would have had to go through everything we have.

I can remember when I got to the point of desperation and couldn't go another day without seeing her. I felt like I was rotting away inside. I hadn't eaten or drank anything for eight days before hand but I felt a surge of power from somewhere when I resolved to go after her...

(Flashback)

_I was curled in my usual ball on the couch in my room, unmoving, hardly breathing and starving myself to death all because she wasn't here with me. I need her like I need air to breathe, like I need water to survive but, like she took them with her, I was slowly dying and this just about tore my family inside. _

_Leah stood at the doorway, crying silently to herself. I didn't know if she knew I knew this, or even if she knew if I was paying attention to my surroundings but I knew she was there and worrying sick for my health. I just couldn't find the will to move or eat or drink. I was nothing without her here. It even hurt to think of her name, even though she was the only thing I could think about. I couldn't get her out my head. Her soft, peachy skin; her smooth, plump lips caressing mine in a sweet kiss; her warm, small body wrapped up in my arms; the soothing lullaby that only the heartbeats of my unborn children could provide; the calming, reassuring sound of her breathing, telling me that she was there, alive and safe, with me and knowing that nothing could take her away from me. I missed it all, and craved more than anything to get it back. To have her back with me. _

_It hurt to think that she could have just easily have moved on, being wrapped up in someone else's arms, giving that person the warmth that he probably didn't deserve. My Baby has always been able to see the good in people, even if they were the baddest people of earth. She could be with a total psycho, or a serial killer, or a rapist, and she would never know because she was too blind by the good that she was ore than likely imagining. _

_The thought of her being in so much danger made me panic and shoot straight up on the couch, startling Leah and Emily who had just joined her and causing them to gasp loudly, charging up to me in a panic of their own. _

"_Seth?" Leah called, worriedly, wrapping my face in her grasp. I pulled away, looking out at nothing, only seeing glimpses of my Baby being in worst case scenarios – being hit, being murdered, being *gulp* raped. "Seth! Look at me! What's wrong? Oh God, Emily go get Sam. Get Jake, he's scaring me!" _

_Emily ran out the room in a flurry, shouting for Sam who I could hear in the backyard with my other brothers. I couldn't get the images of my Baby in danger out of my head, seeing them right in front of my eyes and not the room in reality. Leah was shaking me now. I couldn't snap out of it. And it was scaring me with every image that shot past. I followed my Baby as she ran away from strangers as if it was all happening in my room and I shouted out to her like she could hear me. That only scared Leah more, pushing her over the edge until she was screaming for Sam, Jacob, anyone. I just wanted to tell her to shut up so I could concentrate on my Baby in front of me but I couldn't for the words. I couldn't get my throat to work past the lump in my throat. _

_Rougher, harder hands shook me now and I vaguely heard Sam shouting my name in my ear as I watched the scene in front of me. Jacob's voice called out but nothing, no one could make me snap out of it. I wanted to more than ever, to not watch anymore but I watched helplessly as my Baby fell over the curb after running across the road, landing smack bang onto her stomach._

_I shouted out in horror as I sprung to my feet, staring fixated on my carpet as my Baby lay there, clutching her stomach with a grimace. There was blood staining her jeans..._

"_Sam, Jake, you have to do something. He's losing his mind!" Quil shouted, terrified. _

"_Seth! Look at me, damn it! What are you looking at? There's nothing there! Please, pup, look at me?" Jake was begging now. I've never seen him beg before. He must be desperate for me to snap out of it but I just didn't know how. I was disgusted with the scene in front of me, watching on as no one helped my Baby as she practically miscarried with our children. I had to do something. I had to help her!_

_And I was off, vaguely seeing myself push passed Leah and the others, jumping out y bedroom window and phasing on the fly. I took off running, faster than I ever have before, using the images of my Baby as fuel to propel me forward, towards her. The mere thought of seeing her again was fuel enough._

Seth! Stop! You can't!_ Sam shouted at me, pleading but I ignored him, my mind set on seeing her again. My life depended on it._

Oh, just let him go see her! He's dying, Jake! Please?_ Leah begged on my behalf but Jake was having none of it, propelling after me with intentions of stopping me. _

Seth, don't make me do this, please?_ Jake spoke, sternly but softly. I ignored him, already half way to Jacksonville. She was all I could see and I could feel the sympathy and worry excluding from my brothers and sister's minds. _Seth, she doesn't want to see you, you're going make this harder for yourself when she sends you away again!

I don't care. I need to. I need to see her, Jake. I'm nearly there._ I pleaded, only half aware I was doing so. _

Dude, we know this is hard but Jake's right. You need to stop!_ Embry spoke, concerned. They were catching up to me now and I wished I could go faster but the days of neglect upon myself were wearing on me. I could feel my energy slipping and my breathing was almost hyperventilation. _

Seth! Please? You're going to do yourself no good! Don't do this, little Brother!_ Leah screamed, crying mentally. _

_I was nearly there, just a few hundred miles and I'll be able to see her again. _I'm coming, Baby,_ I thought. _

SETH, STOP RIGHT NOW!_ Jacob bellowed in his alpha baritone and I couldn't have hated anyone more so than him right now as my claws dug into the ground . Simultaneously, I slammed into the ground under the weight of the command. I heard Jacob whimper slightly in guilt through his thoughts. _I'm so sorry, Seth...I couldn't let you go there. I'm sorry.

Go to hell, Jacob._ I growled, whimpering as I tried to get up but the command was still heavy. _

I'm sorry..._ He whimpered as he finally caught up to me with the others on his flanks. I saw myself through their eyes and I was a mess. I couldn't bring myself to care though. My fur was shaggy and matted. I was dirty from being lying on the floor, twigs and leaves stuck in my hair. _Seth, please, come home. Don't do this...

Jake...I need to see her...Please...let me go...Please..._I whined, helplessly. He whimpered, along with the others because they can feel everything I'm feeling. _

No, _was all he said, leaving it final and heartbreaking. Slowly, I got to my feet, ignoring the invisible barrier that was in place, preventing me taking another step towards Jacksonville. _

_I didn't run home. I was exhausted. I couldn't if I even wanted to. And I didn't want to. I didn't want to go back to the place where she was absent. My feet dragged as my head hung towards the ground, almost trailing my nose along the floor like my tails was behind me. I thought about everything I was leaving behind, once again and I just crumbled, landing in a huge heap in the middle of the forest. Leah and Jake came charging up to me, whimpering and nudging my head with their muzzles but I just cried. Phasing back into my human form, I curled up like I had some many times before and cried. Just cried. My whole heart out...as everyone watched on helplessly..._

(End of Flashback)

I sighed and cringed at the memory. I usually shied away from all and any memories from that time but Izzie walking out just now brought it all back. I couldn't lose her again. Never again. I had to make shouting at her up to her again, even though she hurt me too. I would look passed all that she's done because I love her and I need her in my life.

With that resolution in mind, I got to work. I knew that her favorite flower and essence was lavender. The memory of when she saw lavender flowers in my mother's front garden that day came to mind and I smiled, running to the corner shop to purchase a dozen lavenders. I got home in a matter of ten minutes, praying that she wasn't home yet. She wasn't luckily and I got straight back to work, stripping the petals off the lavender flowers and sprinkling them in a straight line that led right up the stairs, along the hallway and right into our room. I scattered the remaining lavender petals across the bed, knowing that she loved that sort of thing. I really needed to make this up to her.

I found some candles. Being creative, I placed some all along the edges of the stairs, going up. I placed some on the dinning table and loads all around our room. Lighting them all in the bedroom, I heard the familiar hum of her car and I sighed I relief, happy to have her returning home to me. I ran downstairs at super human speed and turned off the lights on the lower levels, hoping that she didn't see. I glanced out the window and saw that she hadn't and was busy picking the groceries out the back of the car. I took a deep breath and lit the candles in the downstairs before the ones on the stairs and I made my way back to the bedroom.

I heard her come in as soon as I sat myself on the end of the bed, picking up a candle, absentmindedly as I waited for her to come to me. I heard her call my name throughout the house a few times and I wanted more than anything to go to her, to hug and kiss her but there was time for that and I stayed exactly where I was. A few minutes later, I hear her light footstep of the stairs, following the lavender petals right to me. I grinned, my heart swelling with every step she took towards me.

I took a deep breath as I heard her hand on the door knob, slowly turning as I made myself look relaxed and played with the candle in my hands. I was nervous though, far from relaxed and I had no idea why. She was my girlfriend, my soul mate, I shouldn't be this nervous but she just makes me that way. She's amazing. Beautiful. Sexy. Kind. Loving. Caring. Intelligent. And Mine.

I looked up, smiling bashfully as she peered in as if she had no idea what she was going to find. She seemed slightly relieved when she saw me sitting here and I bet she was as nervous as I was. She seemed as sorry as I was too. I smiled wider, replacing the candle in it's holder before getting to my feet and making a grand gesture with my hands around the room. I stared at her, lovingly and took in her brilliance, still slightly disbelieving that this beautiful creature is mine.

After a while, she grinned and spoke, "This is so cheesy..."

My heart would have dropped if it wasn't for the totally awed expression on her face and the light chuckle that came out her mouth. I chuckled too, making my way over to her. I craved having her in my arms the longer she stood before me. I stopped just in front of her. It was torture not touching her when she was so close but I managed it. "Too much?" I asked, nervously . She grinned, mischievously but also a little hesitant.

"Depends...what message are you trying to get across?"

"Forgiveness." I answered, automatically and final, putting as much sincerity and love into my voice as I could so that she knew I was serious. "I forgive you." She smiled, looking relieved.

"Then no...It's not too much." she whispered. She beckoned me towards her and I obeyed without hesitance, hugging her tightly to me, minding not to crush her stomach in the process. She seemed disbelieving when she asked, "Why do you forgive me so easily?"

Good question... "You're a hard person to keep a grudge against. You don't play fair." I paused, taking a deep breath and continued in the next second, "And you're with me...not him. If you wanted him, you would have left with him. You didn't and you're here, now, with me. That's all the reassurance I need to know that you're mine. I can...I can trust you because I know it's me that you'll be coming home to. I mean...I-It was just...a kiss, right?" I had to know this. I had to know if he touched her any other way. I worried that she would say no.

"A meaningless kiss, I promise." she replied without hesitance or uncertainty. I smiled, nodding and sighed in relief as I clutched her closer.

Knowing that, I had to lighten this mood for what I wanted. "Besides, who wouldn't want to kiss those perfectly soft, plump lips?" I chuckled. She smiled to herself and the mood was officially lifted. She kissed my chest and I rested my cheek on the top of her head, happy again. She looked around the room again.

"You realise this room is a fire hazard, right?" she said, sternly but I knew she didn't mean it, kinda, by the smile on her face. I chuckled and shrugged. She moved away from me and went to the bed, peering down at it with a small smile before she picked up a handful and brought them to her face, taking in the essence. I smiled at her.

"Do you like the lavender theme?" I asked, moving towards her next to the bed. She smiled up at me.

"I love the lavender theme..." she agreed, turning to stare at me, smiling sweetly. "You sure know how to charm a girl."

"Only one." I replied, chuckling as I shook my head.

"Who? Bella?" she teased, laughing. Oh, she's teasing now, huh? I shook my head, laughing too.

"I think you know who."

She gasped, catching me off guard slightly before she asked, "Emily? Oh Seth, she's getting married soon! How dare you!" she scolded, laughing.

I laughed again, shaking my head as I pounded at her playfully, making sure not to hurt her or the babies as I laid her softly onto the bed. The mood swiftly turned gentle and tender as I just smiled, staring at her below me. I moved so I was laid beside her, propping myself up on my elbow as I caressed her other cheek with my free hand. She kissed it, leaning subconsciously into my touch as she did so.

Oh, how I much I wanted to kiss her...but would she want me to after the way I shouted at her earlier? One way to find out...I stared her right in the eyes and asked, softly, "Can I kiss you yet?"

"That, again, depends...do I deserve a kiss?" she asked herself. I raised my eyebrows in surprised. Of course she deserved one. She deserved so much more than that. She smiled and I smiled in return, thinking that she was going to let me. Then we both yawned. "We should go to bed." Oh, no she doesn't...

Not without a kiss." I stipulated, smiling cheekily. She smiled back, frowning playfully.

She grabbed me by the sides of my neck, pulling me towards her, slowly. She made me stop within an inch of her mouth, teasingly so. She looked so remorseful when she whispered, "I'm sorry for what I did to you." I sighed, shaking my head. Silly girl, you're already forgiven, I thought as I closed the distance between us and placed a gentle, tender kiss on her precious lips, relishing in the feeling her mere lips gave me. I felt like I was floating whenever I kissed her. It was like I was in...heaven. And I was the luckiest guy in there, kissing this gorgeous angel that sends my head in a spin.

I gripped her hands, bringing them up above her head as I moved above her, being careful to kepp all my weight off her and the babies. I trailed my hands down her arms, never breaking the kiss as my hands found the hem of her shirt, lifting her up from the bed slightly so I could lift it off, slowly. Then, my hands were moving again, placing her back down on the bed as I caressed her sides, softly, loving the feel of her soft skin beneath my touch and the way she seemed to shiver subconsciously as I did so. Her eyes closed as I lent down, kissing my way down her chest, bypassing her bra to her waist, my lips as light as feathers across her skin. She deserves to be worshiped and worshiped she was going to be.

As my lips kissed over her stomach, I felt something and a second later, Izzie said, "Feel," grabbing my hands and placing them at the points where I felt them the first time. I smiled, totally blissed out as I felt them move beneath my hands. If it felt like this on the outside, I couldn't even imagine how Izzie felt, feeling them on the inside. I felt like I wanted to cry and to shield that fact from her, I kissed both points under my hands, feeling overwhelmed with the amount of happiness and determination I had in that moment.

I looked up and was totally serious when I vowed, "I'm going to keep you safe, I promise. I'm going to to keep you all safe." She looked in awe and nodded. I kissed her lips again and went to pull away but she kept me there, kissing me deeper.

I started where I left off, sliding my hands down her sides and kissing her chest. She lifted her arms above her head again, giving me free reign and total control and I've never felt so powerful before. But that didn't last long as we both got to our knees and she climbed onto my lap, our lips still connected, only fiercer.

Then I had a thought, followed by worry. "You know, we shouldn't be doing this..." I began to say but she cut me off with more kissing. I tried to get out what I wanted to say between them. "Not with...you so...close to...birth and all...that.

"Did you know...that sex can...induce labour?" I finished, matter-of-factly and she pulled back from me, looking utterly amused.

"Have you been reading baby books again?" she asked, trying not to laugh. I chuckled, mentally. _Dang, she got me!_ I thought. I had to brush up on things if I want to be a good dad, right?

I smiled, widely as I answered, "Maybe..." before placing my lips back on hers, kissing her slowly and tenderly. She moaned softly and I don't even think she knew she did it.

"Anyway…It says it…induces labour…not that you're…not allowed to…do it." she contradicted, again through each kiss. I smiled cheekily again, loving the sound of that and laid on my back, pulling her on top of me. I couldn't be crushing the babies during this. No way! She smiled back, raising her eyebrow. I got worried again.

"But...But is it...safe...for...them?" I asked, hesitant and worried, glancing down at her belly and kissing it. She smiled.

"I trust you to handle me with love and care, Baby. You could never put me or the kids in danger. I trust you."

With that, I felt my heart swell with pride and love and devotion and I kissed her again, softly.

In a matter of seconds she was ripping my buttons open and kissing my chest. I didn't have to take hers off seen as though I'd already done it. It only took a few more minutes to get into action and that was us, set for the night.

* * *

**Yay! Seth's POV! Did you like it? Was it good? Bad? Tell me!**

**Seth's such a forgiving guy, huh? I love him :D**

**I hoped you liked it and I'd love to hear what you guys think! Please, please review!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	19. The Wedding

**Hey, hey everyone!**

**WE'VE REACHED 100 REVIEWS! YAY! I LOVE YOU ALL THAT HAVE REVIEWED. YOU'RE AMAZING! BLONDE PICKLE MULE, FOREVERIZZIE****, NEJISANGEL69 AND SO, SO MANY OTHERS! THANK YOU! YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE IF YOU'VE REVIEWED! I'M SOOOOO HAPPY! :DDDDD**

**Anyway...Back to the point :D**

**This is what you've all been waiting for! It's the WEDDING! Some of you will hate me, I won't lie but it gets better. I promise :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT, AS I've SAID SO MANY TIMES BEFORE...I'M JUST PLAYING WITH HER CHARACTERS A LITTLE :DD**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

**The Wedding**

* * *

The month passed quite fast. Seth and I were happier than every but there was still an undercurrent of tension in everything we did. He was worried sick...I was a little scared but I would never admit that to him. That would push him to extremes to put it right and I wanted him to be happy and relaxed, not worrying about me. If it wasn't for the 40 vampires congregated at the Cullen's house then I would have forgotten about what was supposed to be going down in a day.

I hadn't forgotten about the danger surrounding me and neither had the others. It wasn't exactly easy to forget about when someone would bring it up at least once a day. Sometimes it would be in passing but other times, Sam and Jake would start another conversation designed to recap everything from that fateful strategic meeting at the Cullens. Every time the did, I would stay in the kitchen or go up stairs for a nap. I didn't need to reminded about it every other second, nor did I really want to know what extremes they were going to to make me safe. More often than not, the girls would be here too and they'd keep my mind off it by talking about the babies, asking typical baby questions that I've answered multiple times before but never grew tired of it. I loved talking about the babies growing inside me and I knew Seth loved seeing the excitement that shone on my face whenever I did. Some times, while we were talking, Seth would stand off in the background, listening and smiling to himself. His smile always grew wider when mine did.

It was funny to think that my house had become the new den for the wolves and the girls, as it previously was Sam and Emily's house. I think that the imminent danger was one factor, the wolves wanting to be near at all times but I was pretty sure that the massive wide screen, LCD, HD TV in my lounge was another huge factor. Not to mention the vast collections of DVDs and gaming consoles that Emmett insisted were put in. That man and video games! He's just a big kid! Just as most of the wolves were. It was good to have them at m,y house though, being able to cook for them and hear them in my lounge shouting at the TV whenever the baseball game didn't go the way they wanted. Every time, I would laugh to myself, hearing the guys chuckle as well, hearing me.

A couple of weeks ago, I was standing in the kitchen, chopping up vegetables and most of the guys were here. Sam, Jake, Seth and Embry strolled into the kitchen to grab a beer and as they pulled one out each, my body decided to give me a round of Braxton Hicks. You should have seen their faces when I doubled over, gasping in shock and pain. So funny! All of them dropped their beers, smashing on impact with the floor and they were at my side immediately. Seth was practically a bumbling mess of nerves and anxiety as he begged me to tell him what was happening. Sam and Jake were all up to running me to the hospital and Embry was looking a little freaked out if you'd asked me. He must have been the funniest to see. He was standing off in the background, biting his fingernails and looking like he'd rather be anywhere else besides in the kitchen with a pregnant lady. He was so lost.

To say I scared them to death would be an understatement. They were practically panting in relief when the Hicks stopped and I smiled, sheepishly before bursting out in laughter. They were amused and started to mumble under their breath as the others, that had come in from the living room to check out all the commotion, were sniggering as they cleaned up their mess. The girls were at the dining table, each holding onto their stomachs as they laughed, hard.

It's only these past few days that things have become a little more tense. The wedding was looming closer and closer and I wasn't allowed to go anywhere alone. Seth and Bella's orders. I wasn't even aloud to drive anywhere alone even if the person driving with me had no intention of staying with me when I got there; in which case another 'bodyguard', most likely Bella, Jake or Leah, would take over but most of the time it was Seth who guarded me. I knew he was a puddle of worry whenever he wasn't with me. I always felt better when he was anyway. I just thought that the measures they were going to to protect me were just ridiculous.

I was at the Cullen's house for a few days when Alice saw something that was quite threatening. They didn't tell me what it was, even though I asked and demanded a few times, but I swear I heard Ollie's name mentioned once or twice while they were talking and I could walk into the room and their conversation ceased and they'd smile at me, innocently. Every time, I rolled my eyes and shook my head. So as a result of this threat, I was condemned to sleep in a house full of vampires for three days. Seth didn't like it but he was overruled by Bella. She's gotten so bossy these last few days. Nessie's quite liked it though. She was always asking me to play with her, playing dolls and dress up. Jake was over on the second day and he was sleeping on the couch. Nessie convinced me to help her to 'pretty' him up with er play make up and the end result was hilarious. Emmett got a picture and he's never going to live it down with the Cullens. Emmett, Edward and Jasper, even Rosalie, teased him relentlessly for it and I almost felt guilty for doing it. _Almost_.

It was on the third day that I had had enough and asked Seth, well, more demanded Seth to tell me what the threat was and I was shocked to find out that Ollie had planned some more 'home visits' to my house. It scared me a little at first. Maybe I was _slightly_ disappointed that they kept me from them but I knew that it wasn't right, it wasn't right at all and I would rather die than make the same mistake twice. I said to Seth that I was grateful for keeping me away and when he asked why, I couldn't lie. I told him that I didn't trust myself around Ollie because of the things he did to my heart. He didn't like the answer but he understood that he was my first love and that I would always love Ollie but then also understood that I was with Seth now and forever. He seemed relaxed after I actually said that to him and I remembered that night to end very magnificently.

Nerves were quite high on the reservation but not because of the Volturi. Like I'd said before, Emily was feeling the nerves now. She was double, triple checking every last detail of thee big day with Alice, who seemed to feel like it was her duty to reassure her again and again. We had to stop her from chewing her fingernails because Alice would have killed us if she arrived on the day with dead nail beds. Sam, on the other hand, was nerves of steel. He knew what path he wanted to take and that involved Emily being at his side. He told her that over and over and it seemed to help her nerves whenever he was near her, like Seth did to me when he was near. That must have been an imprint thing but I wasn't complaining. Emily wanted all this too, I knew it but she was just nervous as hell.

She'd asked me what I would say if Seth proposed right then and there. I was shocked by the question but really thought about it once it was asked. I had never thought about it and I was surprised when I told her I would have said yes, no doubt. That actually made me think that she knew something about this subject. That made me very suspicious and quite excited. As far as I knew, Seth hadn't brought me a ring. I doubt he would at the moment, not with the danger about.

Something that I didn't expect when I was at the Cullen's house was the event of Charlie coming to see _me._ I haven't spoken to Charlie since he 'chucked' me out when he found out I was pregnant, even though I was leaving anyway. I didn't see him, I wouldn't have known what to say and I was still a little hurt after what he'd said to me and how he could react that way. I think the major thing that surprised me was that he actually came to see me. He was quite desperate to see me, which also surprised me. Bella answered the door to him but she wouldn't let him in, also still hurt with him. I was on the top step of the stairs, shaking my head at her. Eventually, Edward stepped in and asked him to leave, to his despair. I felt awful and I actually started to cry after he left. I wouldn't let anyone be with me and I just sat on Alice's bed, sobbing. None could get in because the door was locked. I heard Bella call Seth and he came to sort me out. But even then, it took him quite a lot of persuasion through the door to get me to let him in and then he held me, tightly as I cried, murmuring sweet and comforting things in my ear that helped me calm down and fall asleep on Alice's bed. I actually don't think Charlie knows where Seth and I live but I bet he could find out and then there would be no stopping him, especially if I was home alone but I doubted that would be the case. I knew he wouldn't hurt me, not a chance but I've always found Charlie a little intimidating since he had a gun and was a police chief of a whole town.

But apparently, the other day wasn't the only time he's tried to get in touch with me. Because he doesn't know about the house, he's been thinking that I've been staying at the Cullen's house all this time, and apparently he's come to call at least five other times. This is the only time in which I've actually been here. I'm just not ready for him to be in a room with me alone. He did kind of disown me.

Apparently, there was a lot in place when it came to my safety at the wedding. I was to have my bodyguards again but that wasn't it. Every single vampire and werewolf was going to be there at the wedding, watching for any kind of danger approaching me. I doubt I will be able to trip without half of them leaping in to catch me, that's how dedicated they are to saving and protecting me. Zafrina, Senna, Garrett, Benjamin and Eleazar have took quite a shiny shine to me. I don't know exactly why but they've been very nice and Garrett and Benjamin have even made me laugh a few times. They, like all the older vampire men, were perfect gentlemen, helping me everywhere, even to Seth's dismay when he heard about it. Zafrina always showed me pictures of how my babies could look and then scenarios where it was me, Seth and the babies together, always cheering me up and making me happy. Senna was the sweetest lady I've ever had the pleasure of meeting. She's so kind and knows what to say at the right times. She's a calming influence on me and it helped at a time like this.

I stayed clear, totally, of those like the Romanians – Stephan and Vladimir. They creep me out to now end and they always looked at me creepily too, like they were trying to figure out what it is about me that the Volturi wanted and, I don't know, try to exploit it. It was no secret to me that the duo had a grudge against the Volturi and I always had visions of them kidnapping me just to get at them. I stayed with someone every time they walked in the room. They were scary and I've never held a conversation with them. Ever. And never.

It was the day before the wedding and I was at Emily's house for the night. Seth was at our house with Sam and the other wolves, doing whatever wolves did for a bachelor party as long as they didn't have any stripper or anything, while Kim, Rachel, Claire, Bella, Alice, Rosalie, Esme and Leah stayed with Emily and I, it was like a slumber party. The girls that could drink had a little alcohol as I had orange juice for obvious reasons. Alice opened her 'salon' and pampered every one of us, generously. It was actually amazing.

The wedding started at one. Sue and everyone was at the church now, setting up and everything. Apparently, Esme had asked the good vicar for the keys to the church, using her dazzling looks and charm, gaining them easily and the Cullen girls have been there all night, considering they didn't have nothing better to do last night since they don't sleep. I was going down there later to check on things but I knew I didn't have to, not with the Cullen girls on the case. They probably need do supervision or guidance towards the design of the place. Regardless, I was to keep my role going, at least for Emily's sake. She had been a wreck last night. She had a little moment where she thought that Sam would leave her at the alter and then he would think that she looked awful in her dress, or he'd change is mind. We assured her otherwise and told her she was being silly and that Sam loved her dearly. You only had to look at the way he looked at her and you could see it. I looked the way he looked at her because that's how Seth looks at me. As long as he was looking at me like that, I knew that I was one of the safest and most loved women on the planet. She was off the walls about today though. You could literally see the nerves pouring off of her. The others and I tried to keep it as casual as usual, tried to bring nothing to her attention that may have gone wrong. Thankfully, nothing had gone wrong...yet.

Even though she knew that it was going to get crashed, she didn't let it get to her. She said to me that as long as that they didn't crash it when the vicar asks whether anybody knows any legal reason why her and Sam can't wed or at any other point of the ceremony then she'll be fine. She said as long as she actually marries him then she doesn't care about the reception. I truly admired her for that. I would have been a mess if anything ruined my big day.

I very loud scream woke me from my peaceful slumber. I shot upright with fright, a moment of fear spike through me as I thought that the Volturi were here and glanced around me. I sighed when I caught sight of Emily sat bolt up in her bed with her hands on her face, looking horror-struck. _Wedding day_. I thought to myself with a sigh.

"I'm getting MARRIED!" She screamed at the top of her lungs, waking the others in the process. Kim looked half dead, having drunk a lot more than she should have last night. Rachel seemed to have a good, fast metabolism as the wolves as she didn't seem fazed by Emily's shout. Esme, Alice, Bella and Rosalie, who were standing at the kitchen door way, all laughed at her excitement, fond smiles on their faces as each of them knew how she felt. Leah, being an early riser due to being a wolf, was stood with them, smiling lightly. Claire was the only one that had woken and was still fast on with half her body out from the covers and her head on the opposite end of the bed to her pillow.

It was half past eight in the morning and I was still quite tired, very tired really. We didn't exactly go to bed early last night and being pregnant already takes a lot out of you. I slumped back down onto my pillow, sighing but my vision was obstructed by Emily's face peering down at me, with a massive grin on her face, a wild one in fact.

"I'm getting MARRIED!" She screamed again in my face. I smiled back up to her and then got back up to sitting position.

I glanced at Rachel and rolled my eyes though I was grinning as she lightly shook Claire awake next to her. I rubbed my eyes sleepily and yawned.

"Girls, come on! We haven't got time to be tired! I'm getting MARRIED!" She repeated, stripping everybody's covers from their bodies.

"I think we heard you the first _and_ second time!" Claire shouted back into her pillow.

"You guys mustn't have because you're still in bed!" she retorted, smiling. She started to jump on my bed. "Come on!"

"Alright, alright! I'm up!" I said, quickly. She stopped bouncing on my bed and smiled at me. She was actually making me feel a little queasy. I rose from my bed and stood before Emily. She almost jumped on me with excitement.

"I'm so excited!" She shouted in my ear.

"Yeah! Come on sit, down!" I ordered, guiding her to her desk chair.

"What? Why?" She asked, confusedly. She took the seat regardless.

"Well for one, before you pass out on me. I don't need that today and second, you need to let me take your curlers out."

"Oh, right yeah. Sorry." She sat still for about five seconds and then started to bounce, excitedly, in her chair.

"Emily! Sit still!" I ordered chuckling, taking another curl out.

"Do you think he'll like my dress?" She asked me, nervously. I smiled at her in the mirror and nodded enthusiastically.

Rachel joined me at the bride's hair and started to uncurl the other side. I whispered thanks to her and then carried on. Most of the morning entailed Emily shouting at the top of her lungs, all the way through the house about today. She couldn't help herself and we didn't mind. Her excitement was becoming more contagious the more we woke up and soon we were as excited as her.

We nearly had to spoon feed Emily because she wouldn't eat, claiming she wasn't hungry but we weren't having her passing out during the ceremony and having the blame put on us for the wild bachelorette party she had last night. Although it wasn't that wild - at least there were no strippers or inappropriate entertainers like most bachelorette parties women have. Even bachelor parties can get out of hand. Sam better not have had a wild one or he would have to answer to me and so would Seth if he cadged a free lap dance! Knowing them lot they probably did what they do every night and watched the game with a few beers and perhaps a lot of pizzas.

We decided to give Emily a cold shower to bring her back down to earth. She wasn't happy with us after that but she forgave us eventually seen as though we were like her entourage today.

It was eleven o'clock and it was time to go to the church before the guests or Sam arrived. We went in my car. I asked Rose to replace the back windows, including the boot window with tinted glass just for today. She's going to change them back after the event.

Just as we pulled up into the church, we saw Sam and the other guys at the entrance to the church. By the look on his face, he assumed that we were already there and wasn't expecting us. Then it turned to that of happiness at the thought of seeing Emily before the actual ceremony. I'll tell him.

We stopped just before them and obviously, he couldn't see her through the tinted glass, even with his super sight seen as though they were double intensity tinted glass. That means you can't even see anything when you put your hands to the glass. Emily giggled as he started towards the car.

"Get rid of him!" She ordered, still giggling. I got out of the car, shutting the door behind me.

"Don't think you're getting any closer!" I told Sam, smiling. He stopped in front of me, smiling back.

"Oh, come on! One little peek?" He asked, trying to be persuasive. I shook my head, sternly.

"No! It's bad luck to see the bride before the wedding, now go! Go inside!" I ordered again. He started forwards again. I shook my head again, still smiling.

"Come on, she's here now." He complained, almost desperately. I shook my head, sternly as I stifled a laugh at his neediness and turned to Paul with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on, Paul! You're the best man, get him inside!" I commanded. He came to Sam's side, grinning and pulled him back. Sam smiled back at him over his shoulder and then turned back to the car and blew Emily a kiss through the glass. I smiled at her through window.

I sighed in relief. The guys went inside but Seth continued towards me.

"You need to go inside." I groaned, pushing at him.

"Hey, it's tradition for the groom not to see the bride but there is nothing in the book saying I can't see you." He told me, in a matter of fact voice. He kissed me once and smiled. "Stay safe, okay?"

"Don't worry about me…Just keep him out of the bride's room today!" I smiled and he kissed me once more before turning to join the groom. He smiled at me once more at the door and then disappeared behind it.

I took a few more seconds for assurance, "Okay, the coast is clear come on. Quickly! They could appear out of nowhere!" I told them. I grabbed Emily's arms and then tossed one side of my coat to Rachel so that we could hide her. It was quite a long coat. I liked it at least.

I ushered her into the church, taking care as to look where they were. To be truthful, it felt like I was a special agent of a secret guard, like the ones the president has. Only the person I was protecting was Emily and it wasn't from gunfire but from Sam's eyes, both as lethal when they want to be on a day like this.

At the door to the bridal chambers, I caught a sight of Seth at a corner of the church and I smiled at him before I shut the door. I just saw Sam appear around the corner as I did so, looking slightly disgruntled that he'd missed a glimpse of his bride.

Safely in the chamber, I lent against the door and started to laugh. They all smiled at me and joined in.

"You should be an agent or something. We need to get you one of those talkies that they use where they speak into their sleeve." Rachel laughed. I smiled.

"That was actually quite fun!" I smiled but we needed to get ready. "But come on, hair and make-up. Oh, I'll go get Alice and Rose." They nodded at me and I made for the door.

I had to roll my eyes when I opened the door because pretty much every vampire coven that were protecting me held their own conversations out side the door.

When I came into view, every pair of eyes shot to me and each one of them were worried as if there was something I was running from within the room or there was something wrong with me. I waddled past them, not meeting any of their gazes. I felt kind of awkward.

I had to walk through half of the groom's party.

"How's the bride?" Jacob asked enthusiastically. I chuckled at his, hysterically.

"No comment." I laughed. "Have you seen Alice and Rose?"

"Yeah, I think they're at the alter." Quil informed me.

"Getting married?" I asked sarcastically amused. They laughed at me and I joined in.

"No they're sorting flowers." Embry replied, still laughing and rolling his eyes as if he didn't understand their behavior. He probably didn't. He is a man after all.

"Oh, that's alright then. Thanks." I shouted behind my shoulder as I made my way to the alter.

"Welcome!" They shouted back.

Walking up the isle was pretty weird. If I didn't know that I wasn't wearing a wedding dress then I would have thought that I was getting married.

Of course, it didn't help seeing Alice and Rose in amazing dresses like they were my bridesmaids, Sam in his best suit as if he was the Best Man and most of all, Seth who was talking to Sam, as if to pass the time while waiting for me. I tried to rush up the isle to forget the sensation it gave me. I loved it. It felt...right.

As I reached the end, Seth turned to me and smiled, amused. I smiled back embarrassed. Obviously, he was thinking the same thing I was.

"Alice, Rose. We're ready for you now." I informed them, absently.

I was still smiling at the face Seth gave to me when I reached his just then, like he extremely liked the nature of my entrance. His face was almost yearning for me to do it for real.

I finally looked up at Alice and Rose and I hadn't realised they'd asked me to take the lead back to the room. I glanced back to Seth at the end and I caught Sam nudging and say something to him that made him smile some more. I blushed knowing that I was the topic of conversation. I think he saw the blush because he smiled wider.

On our way back to the room, I caught a glimpse of Charlie escorting Sue into the church. My eyes bulged but I should have known that he'd be here. That didn't stop me from hiding behind Rosalie. It was all in vain since he saw me anyway and almost ran up to me, shouting desperately after me. I just made it into the room before he got to me. I noticed Alice and Rose shrug and smile apologetically at him. I felt awful but I just wasn't ready to talk to him again, let alone forgive him for trying to kick me out and practically stating that he wanted nothing to do with the babies. I don't even think he knows that I'm having twins.

Once in the room, we got straight to work, or Alice and Rose did anyway. The ceremony starts in an hour and a half so they needed to be snappy. Of course, they were which was actually to be expected of Alice and Rose. I can honestly say that thy enjoyed themselves, especially Alice who had all the Barbie dolls she could have wished for. Their haste didn't make their job performance suffer - Emily looked stunning! She was already in her wedding dress. It was a good job too since we were never going to get it over her hair, let alone her amazing make-up.

Her hair was spectacular. It was twisted into a clip that caused her curly hair to spiral out from the top of it and back down to her neck. She had a flower tiara on and of course, her veil that was already slung over her face, ready for Sam to flip over.

The bridesmaids, including myself had a simple style but similar to Emily's, except ours wasn't curled beforehand.

It was fifteen minutes until crunch time and Emily was going out of her mind! She was running around like a headless chicken, checking whether everything was set for the umpteenth time. She was actually getting annoying. Eventually, she started to hyperventilate and all sorts. She nearly even passed out! We ordered her to sit down and breathe slow at that point; it seemed to help.

"Don't break down on me now, please?" I pleaded at five minutes to go. "Now us bridesmaids are up soon…don't do anything silly while we're gone…"

"And what ever you do…don't miss your cue! Do you understand?" Kim added. I nodded in agreement. She nodded too but we, Kim and I, gave each other a glance as if to say, 'did she understand?'

Finally, our music started and filed out of the room. I kissed Emily on the cheek quickly and squeezed her hand as I turned to take my place at the front of the line. I took a deep breath.

"Don't you pass out on me either!" Rachel ordered with an amused tone. She smiled at me and I smiled back before beginning our march to and up the isle.

To be truthful, I was scared silly, especially knowing that I was at the front and that I could trip at any minute. I mean, I couldn't see my feet or anything and I had to take deep breaths to ensure that I didn't pass out. I needed plenty of oxygen and I was hoping I was getting enough.

I received many smiles as I walked, from Bella and the Cullens, Charlie of course. I pretended that I didn't see that one though. The biggest smile was from my one and only Seth, who was on the front row next to Jacob, who was also smiling at me. Behind all the smiles, I saw the anxiety. The worry for my safety with me being at the front and vulnerable but Leah was behind me so I was protected a little bit. At least for enough time so that some of the others could reach me. It wouldn't take Seth long, even with Edward just sat right behind him.

"How is she?" Sam whispered to me as I approached the alter. I smiled.

"A nervous wreck but she's gorgeous!" I whispered back. He beamed back and nodded as if he didn't expect any different or he already knew and we all took our places at the front. I, of course, had to be in front of Seth. He was definitely going to be a distraction. I smiled at him and then came to attention as Emily's music came on and everyone stood to greet the bride as she marched slowly up the isle with her big brother and Claire's father, Ronnie, at her side, looking very proud of his little sister.

"Please don't let her trip, please don't let her falter!" Leah whispered behind me. I nodded in agreement.

I peered over to Sam as she came into view and I've never seen him smile so wide in the entire time I've known him. In fact, I don't even think I've seen him smile much at all. His smile stretched from ear to ear. He shifted impatiently at her traditional slow pace and it was obvious why.

She looked fantastic! So beautiful! The scar running down her left cheek and down to her hand might as well have not been there. I'd hardly noticed it past her glimmering dress and it definitely didn't let her face down. She didn't even had much make-up on. She shared the same view as I did when it comes to make-up. She never did like the stuff. But the way Sam was looking at her with utter, undeniable love and devotion, I don't even think he would have cared if she didn't have _any_ make-up on. In his eyes, she was perfect in every way. I watched as Paul smiled, broadly at his Alpha, clapping him on the shoulder, excitedly, though Sam's eyes didn't leave Emily. It was like they were the only ones here, looking into each other's eyes and I looked over at Seth to see him looking at me with the same level of love and devotion that Sam was looking at Emily with and it made tears well up in my eyes through happiness. He smiled at me, sympathetic and apologetically. He just wanted to come up and comfort me.

The music was drawing to a close as Emily climbed her last few steps towards Sam, her groom and then we all settled down for a 2 hour ceremony.

It's really true what they say - time does fly by when you're having fun.

The 2 hours passed with ease although it didn't pay kindly to my fatigue. I had to sit down when it was all over because I _would_ have collapsed if I stood any longer.

I think I started to fidget near the end but I didn't know how much. Seth kept smiling at me though which made me fidget more, especially one of them he gave me. I thought I was going to burst over to him an start kissing him, it was that endearing and wide. He laughed silently when I started to cry. I knew he could see the tears in my eyes but I didn't care, I tried not to look at him at that point because he would laugh at me more. I did cry at my mom's wedding too. I'm a sucker for these things.

After a five minute rest, it was time for the wedding photos. Emily and Sam, then Emily and me. They took one of Emily and her bridesmaids and then Sam with his groomsmen. That photo was dominated by them, you could hardly see the backdrop because they were so big. Sam and Paul were next, his best man. I must admit, he was the predictable choice for Sam's best man. Photos of the individual couples - Seth and I, Kim and Jared, Bella and Edward and so on were left until last before it was time for Sam and Emily to be rained upon by confetti getting into their car.

Then it was our cue to get going to First Beach where the after party was being held.

It wasn't until Seth suggested that we go home that I remembered what awaited us at First Beach and of course, the reason for his suggestion? - my safety. I had a hissy fit at him for even suggesting it because I was the Maid of Honour and I was expected to be there. I didn't care if Emily would have understood, _I_ wanted to be there. The Cullens, obviously, were all up for Seth's idea as well as all the other vampires. I was irritated by them all and I stormed to the car.

Seth was high alert coming into First Beach, it wasn't like the ride to First Beach was tensed and irritating but then I wasn't allowed to get out of the car when we arrived and there was half of the vampires outside my car door.

The other half, including the werewolves (barring Seth who was sat with me in the car) were scanning the area before I was permitted to step on the beach. It was all quite ridiculous but I knew why they were doing it.

After I had gotten the clear, I was permitted to go to the beach. It was annoying to feel every single vampire walking behind me, protectively. I think I'm going to find it very hard to enjoy this party.

The beach was amazing! Although it was a cloudy day, it was rather warm. I took my dolly shoes off seen as though they were getting flooded with sand.

The were various tables set out along a wide brown decking area. It was quite obvious to see which on was Emily's and Sam's table. It had a golden table cloth on instead of a plain white one - my idea. A huge dance floor, like the one at the imprint bonfire, possibly the same one was in the middle of these tables. The decking ran around the perimeter of it like a border. The DJ platform was in the middle of that with white vases containing red and white roses around it.

Thankfully, I wasn't the DJ at this party so I was free to sit in place at the Bride and Groom's table but that gave me more time to worry. As I sat, everyone kept glancing at me, checking to see if I was in any danger from anything or even myself. One of the worst people to do this was Zafrina. I had gotten very close to her in these past three weeks and she had become very determined to keep me safe and out of the clutches of the Volturi, even more so with me being pregnant. It isn't just one person they are protecting, it's three.

As I sat, I noticed that everyone didn't dive into the party but instead they all congregated on the beach, way from the party scene as if they were preparing to have a debate. Carlisle was at the forefront with Esme, Bella, Edward, Jacob and Tanya at his side, ready to start like they were the authority figures.

Carlisle cleared his throat and raised his arms for silence.

"My friends, we know why we are here - to celebrate a wedding but as we know we are expecting, to say the least, unexpected guests. We know who they want…" Carlisle went on. Every pair of eye flicked to me and back. I rolled my eyes again, when I knew everyone had turned back. "I speak for my family when I say we will do everything in our power to protect her and the children…It is up to you, my friends, to decide how far _you_ go to protect her, if you have decided to protect her at all.

"If you don't wish to fight at all, and this isn't like last time, my friends there will be violence when we stand before them, then this is the time to leave to avoid and suspicion, harm or accusations."

He waited while everyone thought through his words. As I peered around, hopeful that they would change their minds, I could see head shaking, hands clenching in determination, even a couple of people were already adjusting their stances slightly so that they were ready to spring.

"Carlisle, we are your friends, even more, we are your family. Meaning young Bella is too. Any family of hers is also our family and we are with you until the end. I think I speak for my whole family when I say we will protect Izzie, even if it is the last thing we." Kate vowed with such determination I thought she would cry, if it were possible. When she'd finished, I snorted with disbelief. Of course, everyone heard it and turned to me.

"You have something to say, dear?" Esme asked, kindly. I looked around, sighed and shook my head. "No go on. You should have a say on your safety."

I glanced at Seth and then sighed, "I just…don't want anyone or everyone to get hurt because of me…" My voice trailed off.

"Izzie, we outnumber them. None of us will get hurt." Seth promised, chaffing my arm.

"You can't guarantee that!" I retorted, slightly sour.

"You simply need to trust us, Izzie." Bella said, encouragingly.

"I'm sorry but…I just don't have that faith right now." I admitted.

There was silence that followed. I don't know if any body else felt the same way I did. From what I've heard of the Volturi from Seth, they are a force to be reckoned with. What if they don't succeed here and end up getting killed? I couldn't do that to them - everyone at this beach has someone to fight for. What if those people lost their partners, brothers or sisters? I wouldn't forgive myself.

"Regardless as to what Izzie opposes to, we will protect her…" Eleazar piped up. "And her children!"

"Yeah!" Everyone agreed.

Suddenly, my heart fell. This was going to be so hard to just stand back and watch, or even to allow this to happen. And that's when I decided…I will do what I can, when I can even if it gets me hurt or killed - Everyone here is worth that much. So be it!

"Everyone should remember the plan but if you're not sure then you should go talk to Edward or Jasper. They'll fill you in." Carlisle announced.

There was movement as Carlisle stepped down. I wanted desperately to know what they were planning but when I made to listen to Edward, Seth grabbed my arm and shook his head.

"Why not?" I asked him, confused. He was hushed. "Tell me what you're planning!"

"You don't need to know, Sweet." He informed me. anxiously.

"Fine!" I snapped and left him sitting at the table. He knew I was upset with him and I heard a heavy sigh.

Right at that moment, the car transporting Sam and Emily pulled up in the car park near First Beach and everyone rushed up to see their entrance. As they came into view, we all cheered, slightly forgetting the trouble approaching. It was a shame that this had to happen at their wedding.

They took to the dance floor and they began their first dance. A few minutes later, Seth and I joined and then Paul and Rachel. Soon everyone was twirling on the dance floor. Except for me and Seth. We were just swaying.

"I'm sorry…" He whispered into my ear. I frowned in confusion.

"What for?" I asked, lifting my head off of his chest.

"You wanted to be in the loop and I stopped you…" He clarified.

"Don't…don't worry about it…"

"I just need to protect you for as long as I can and as best as I can but I can't do that if you did something silly." He told me. I put my head back on to his chest without comment. I knew that he knew by my actions that that was my every intention. I felt him nod to himself and I suppressed a sigh. "I don't want you involved, I don't want you hurt."

Still, I didn't say anything and he sighed. I closed my eyes and imagined his face, it was quite easy to picture because that's the face behind his face that I've been seeing - Stricken with worry and anxiety. I kissed his covered chest and buried my face in it.

I knew there was a chance in which I wouldn't make it through this, it might be small, but there was definitely a chance. The thought of that made my hand fly down to my stomach and my other tighten around Seth.

"I know you're worried." He empathized, soothing my stomach too. "But, I _will_ be here. I _won't_ let anyone hurt you. I _won't_ leave your side. I _will_ protect you from anything and everything, I _promise._"

He froze and the once busting beach went quiet and cold.

Everyone stopped dancing...

The music stopped...

Seth tensed.

I gazed up at him, anxious...

He wasn't looking horror struck at me but at someone else...

My heart raced...

I followed his gaze to the point which had him froze in time, only to change my expression to that which occupied his face. Edward, with Bella protectively in his arms, was glaring at glass eyed Alice. Everyone else glanced, with the same expression, between him, her and myself. My pulse quickened even faster and my eyes bulged just as much as Seth's eyes.

I knew what this scene meant, even if it seemed like it was going in slow motion, like a mirage. Everything was moving half the speed they usually move. Even the birds, the clouds, the river were moving at the speed of snail. Sounds were muffled, the atmosphere was on edge. You could have cut it with a knife. You could have dropped a sewing needle and even I could have heard it.

I peered back at Seth when his grip around me tightened around my waist. His gaze was piercing, his eyes swimming with fretful fright for me.

Almost instantaneously, as Alice's eyes focused and bulged, the scene erupted into motion too fast to be normal. Seth pulled me even closer and it was a blur when every single one of my protectors ghosted around me, crouching defensively and strategically to protect my every side. There must have been four walls of protectors - they weren't getting to me. But then again…

I buried my face into Seth's chest and he held it there but even with my eyes closed I could still see the silent blue, blinking at regular intervals behind my eyelids.

Seth's breathing spiked and so did mine as a reaction. That means they were glaring at a coven of vampires they really didn't want to see.

"Hello, my love…" Aro greeted, astutely. I could feel his gaze on my back like they were seeing right to my soul. It sounded like he was speaking from a mile away but I didn't want to find out. "Come now, my love. You don't need this much protection from me. I won't hurt you…yet. We did warn you. Come now, this is your last chance to come peacefully. Otherwise…"

"NO!" Bella and Jacob screamed. I spun around, startled by the sound and my heart faltered. It tried to beat but dread was a powerful opponent. "NO, PLEASE?"

"I'm sorry, dear Bella, mongrel, but she…" - he gestured to me - "Has made it so."

"MOMMA!" Nessie screamed from the arms of Felix. She squirmed but her efforts were futile. All she was doing was hurting herself. "MOMMA! DADDY! JAKEY!"

"LET HER GO! NOW!" Edward growled, breaking his ranks with Bella and Jacob right at his sides.

"I'm sorry. It has become this, Edward…I always get what I want. Whether it be your sister-in-law or your daughter slain. To be quite truthful with you, I'd rather have your sister-in-law - I don't get a kick out of killing children as you can imagine but I will if I have to. Either she comes willingly or we take her by force!" Aro stipulated.

"No chance!" Seth shouted, promisingly.

"Felix…" He ordered.

There was a massive scream as Felix's teeth pierced Nessie's hard skin. I saw his eyebrow spike and my breathing stopped - he was drinking. Instantaneously, Bella, Edward and Jacob gave Felix an ear-splitting snarl. Unfortunately, the only thing that can cut through vampire skin is a pair of vampire teeth. She screamed, shrilly. It was like chalk being scrapped across a chalk board. It went straight through me. Again and again, she screamed. Each one of them hurt me as if someone was stabbing me over and over. It hurt just as much as if someone was doing it.

The rest of the Volturi guard beamed at Felix, wishing and envious, especially Jane. She gazed, mesmerized by the thought.

My heart lurched to Nessie. I think my body would have too but Seth hadn't felt my movement, he tightened. I peered up at him, desperate for him to let me go but he simply shook his head. "Nothing silly." He repeated into my ear. My eyes watered. He waved Felix off. Felix was smiling - he enjoyed the taste, showing it by licking his lips. Nessie no longer squirmed but I could still see her moving, but barely. My tears spilled over.

"Now look…" - he gestured to me - "Now we upset her. Not my intention. We could avoid any more blood shed. Avoid the tears. All it takes is will." Aro spoke directly to me. I nodded. "You see? Willingness."

"You have no chance. She may be willing but we're not!" Zafrina rejoined, nastily.

Aro was beginning to get impatient, I could tell. His expression sharpened as did his guard and brothers. I saw Marcus touch Aro's hand.

"What's he telling him?" Carlisle asked Edward but Edward looked confused. "Edward?"

"It's…I don't understand…" He said to himself. He frowned.

"What?" He asked.

At this point, Aro was looking on at Edward, with a smirk as it he knew what he was on about.

"I…I can't read his mind…In fact, any of their minds…What is this?" He asked, frustrated. Aro laughed, triumphantly.

"WHAT?" Rosalie shouted, venomously. He chuckled again.

"Well done, Kammy, well done." Caius praised behind him. We all frowned.

A blonde vampire emerged from the crowd behind Aro and his brothers. She was a small vampire, about the size of Jane. Her features were striking and she had crimson eyes. She looked quite confident with herself but very let go. She nodded in obedience and then she smirked at Bella.

"Mental shield like Bella's but it only blocks out one power of her choice." Eleazar filled in, not paying any mind as to how loud.

"Very good, my young friend. You haven't lost your touch have you?" Caius complimented. Eleazar paid no notice of it and simply stared at him.

"Well done." Aro said once again and she took her place back in the crowd behind. "We simply wanted that advantage too, only now you have the disadvantage since we also have a physical shield."

Behind him, Renata smiled. Bella frowned.

"Now please, back to the point." Marcus pushed. He looked so bored.

"Sorry, my brother. Yes, back to the point. I'm running out of patience very fast, Alyssa. I _will _use force…I know, if you don't come here right now _and_ your family let you then I will give the order to Felix her to snap your dear Niece's neck and burn here into nothing. Is that what you want?"

Bella, Edward and Jake snarled a vicious snarl and broke ranks even further.

"NOOO!" I screamed. I felt a chink in Seth's grip due to his surprise about the threat and took my chance. I plunged forwards, fighting through the walls of armour. I barged through the first wall before all the ones near me, grasped some part of me - arms, legs, shoulders, waist, stomach. Their grip was tight and I wasn't going anywhere but that didn't stop me from struggling. "Let me go!"

Seth regained my waist and squeezed tightly, not letting me go again.

"LET US DO OUR JOB!" He shouted. I shouted back.

"ARE YOU DOING IT?" I asked, loudly. "LOOK AT HER! LOOK AT NESSIE! I AM NOT THE ONLY ONE THAT NEEDED PROTECTING! LOOK AT HER!"

He didn't but not at me either. I was panting and it turned into hysterical weeping. The Volturi just gazed on, blankly. I wanted to know what was in their heads.

"WE ARE NOT TRADING!" Esme shouted at me. It actually startled me. I've never heard her shout.

An ear-splitting growl emerged and I looked for its source. Aro was scowling at Esme, until Carlisle cut off his gaze, in exasperation. He was breathing with impatience and he clenched his fist.

"PLAN B!" He ordered. What was plan B? "OLIVER!"

There was a strike of blue lightening again and my heart lurched and so did Seth right at him when he walked into view. I grabbed him. He halted but his expression was that of hatred. Ollie smiled sarcastically at him, taunting him further. I heard a low snarl in Seth's chest.

Ollie made no rush to make his way to Aro. He seemed almost angry.

"What, my master?" He asked, sarcastically. He obviously doesn't consider him his master. "Sorry, father you like me calling you right?" He sighed.

"Plan B…talk sense into her." Caius ordered. Ollie laughed uncontrollably. Even in this situation, his laughter was godly. I smiled but I was the only one who was. The other were frowning, glaring, sneering and every other possible expression that showed dislike, except for Jasper and Alice. Their expressions were blank.

"You want me…you want…" Ollie laughed some more before he could get it out and Aro waited patiently. "You want me…to talk her into something…that _I_ don't even want? That _I_ don't believe in?"

"Yes."

"You truly are becoming senile in your old age, _father._" He retorted, sardonically. Aro didn't laugh. "Fine but first…"

He walked over to Felix and gestured for Nessie with his arms. Felix simply stared back at him but gave Aro an approaching look.

Aro sighed, "Let him do it his way…even if it isn't logical or strategic…give her to him."

They looked at each other for another minute and then he finally gave him Nessie. The way he grabbed her and held her made me recoil back in my cautious emotions. It was tender, caring and loving. She cuddled, safely into his neck. Happy to be away from Felix. She thought she was safe. He wasn't going to hurt her. I didn't know what he was about to do though.

He ascended upon Bella, surrendering, with Nessie in his arms. She seemed to get the message but Edward or Jake didn't. They went for him and he stopped in his tracks. He frowned at them and then turned back to Felix.

"Fair enough…" He said, indifferently. Felix was about to grab her when Edward spoke.

"Wait! I'm sorry…I can't read your mind…I feel wrong. I'm sorry." He pleaded for him to continue.

He continued his delivery, he got 10 feet in front of Bella and then stopped. "Izzie, come get her."

"Nice try, I don't think so. Just give her to Bella." Edward ordered.

Ollie raised him an eyebrow. "No position to command, sorry."

"Please, auntie Izzie?" Nessie begged. That was my fuel to move through the crowd. Seth tried to stop me but I gave him one of the most severe glares I could muster and he let go instantly. He kept right on me though, his stomach was against my back, his hands on my shoulders.

As I approached, more hands grabbed me, protectively as if he was about to snatch me but I knew he wasn't. He didn't move closer to me so I had to move out of the proximity of the protecting circle. Seth halted me again but I yanked my shoulders out from his grip. I hurried forwards towards him and reached out for Nessie. Just as I got her, he grasped my wrist. I froze and so did the vampires behind me. He stared at me for a long few minutes, taking no notice of Aro's orders to bring me to him while he had me. He let me go and I almost ran back to Bella. She almost snatched Nessie out my hands and held her close. Jake had his hands in Nessie's hands. Edward rested his head on Nessie's head and then glared at Felix.

"I'm gonna kill you!" He threatened. Felix laughed and licked his lips, tauntingly. He snarled.

I hardly took any notice, only to the eyes in which I saw my reflection. He had left my eyes since he gave Nessie back. Suddenly, he spun and walked to Aro with his hand up. Aro raised his eyebrows.

"This is unusual for you."

"Yeah, yeah, just grab the hand." Ollie ordered and then sighed.

Aro's eyebrows spiked again in…curiosity. He nodded his head slightly. Edward shifted uneasily as he gaze on like all the others. A light smirk appeared on his face as Aro listened more.

"Very smart. Okay, do it."

Ollie turned back to us, his feet apart and his fists clenched. The feeling I got from him had vanished and I actually thought he was going to hurt us but he simply stared at Edward, intensively. He blinked once and a flash of blue lightening struck the air. It was so close and bright that it took me a long time to readjust my eyes.

"Edward!" Bella shouted. I knew why. Edward had vanished. I span around to see if he was behind us but he had vanished. "Where is he? WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

"Don't worry, he's safe. Just not here were he can make a resistance." Ollie promised, convincingly.

He glared again but this time at Jasper. _Blink_. Another lightening bolt. He vanished. Alice let out a snarl and launched herself at him. Bella grabbed her.

One by one, he did this to them all. Alice, Emmett, Rosalie, Bella, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme and Seth all followed those which had already been taken. My heart jutted.

There was only me, Emily, Rachel, Kim, Charlie and Sue left here. All the humans. They all shoved in front of me, foolishly trying to protect me.

"What do I do about them?" Ollie asked Aro over his shoulder.

"Don't hurt them!" I pleaded.

"Leave them, they cause no threat. We have her now. Come." Aro ordered.

Ollie advanced upon me. He took no notice of the wall of humans surrounding me.

"I really don't want to hurt you Charlie." He said to my father. He stood his ground. "Please? I will."

"Dad! No!" I pleaded, grabbing his arm. "Please? I don't want to lose you. Any of you, please." I peered at Ollie. "He won't hurt me, I know it."

Ollie nodded in agreement. Charlie sighed.

"Daddy, please?" I pleaded again.

"You do hurt her and I will find a way to kill you myself."

"Always the protective father, hmmm, Charlie? You never did like me, did you?" Ollie asked, conversationally.

"No." Charlie admitted, openly. Ollie shrugged.

Ollie grasped my shoulders carefully and looked down at me, lovingly. I peered back and I couldn't help returning it. In the background I heard Aro speaking to his guard.

"Master, may I ask where you sent them?" Jane asked, probingly.

"Volterra."

At that point, everything went blue. I was being sucked through a vortex. It hurt.

"Relax." Ollie ordered. I gazed at him. "It won't hurt as much."

I nodded. The scene was so blue and it passed me in a mega blur, it was just like blue swirls everywhere as we zoomed through the time-space continuum. He pulled me closer than that was necessary and he kissed my hair. I felt right but very wrong and I was pleased when the pigmentation of the world returned to normal and a familiar picture was presented to my eyes.

I felt so light headed and my stomach was queasy.

"Izzie!" I heard Seth bellow from across the room. He barged past Ollie, violently and steadied me.

"I…I don't feel…to good." I said, weakly. I peered forwards and everyone who had vanished was standing a few feet away. Bella came to my side.

"Sit down." She ordered.

"It won't help…I feel…too…too…" I trailed off and I collapsed on to the hard stone floor.

"What did you do?" Seth asked, shoving Ollie. He shoved back.

"Don't put your hands on me!" He yelled back. Seth pushed him again.

"I'm sorry." He retorted sarcastically.

Ollie punched him in his face and he returned the favour. They turned it into a brawl before Jacob could get in to stop it.

"Seth! Izzie!" He reminded him. He stopped and panted as well as Ollie. "Settle this later."

"You bet we will." He agreed. Ollie snorted.

Seth rushed back over to me after having a glaring match with him. He had blood around his mouth.

"Seth…" I said, feebly.

"Shh…" He ordered.

"I don't…I need…I…" I stopped abruptly and the darkness which I was used to by now, returned. The last thing I felt was warm and cold hands on my body and I felt limp...

* * *

**:O**

**How was it? Did you like it? If you hate me, please don't send hate mail :D**

**I bet most of you want Aro to die, right? Maybe...maybe not. You'll have to keep rewading to find out :D**

**Has your view on Ollie shifted any? Tell me **:**)**

**Poor Nessie... D:**

**Please, please, please REVIEW!**

**I want to know what you guys think!**

**Thanks for reading**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	20. Traitor

**Hey, hey Everyone!**

**I know this has been a long time coming but I've been seriously busy this week with family stuff. I was going to update last night but my internet messed up, making me very irritated might I add so I've resolved to updating the first chance I got and here I am, updating. Sorry for the wait! :(**

**In this chappie, your views on Ollie may change even more for the better, hopefully. I hope you enjoy it :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! I WISH I DID... D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

**Traitor**

* * *

Frantic hands, warm and cold, soothed my face and bump as I tossed, trying to wake me from my own personal subconscious hell. The cushioning floor beneath me twisted and tangled with my legs, acting like chains and restraints, rather than a comforting platform. The trickles of reality crashed down from me as I dreamed a dreadful dream...a horrific dream...

_I tried to focus my eyes against the blinding light but the vanishing blue blinded me past comprehension. Again, I tried to focus but the blue light streams made it very difficult to do. I couldn't see a thing and I felt helpless. For once in my life I had to rely on my other senses..._

_I could hear voices, many voices, or I think they were voices. There were too many and they were frenzied and too fast for me to make anything out but I _think_ they were voices. I listened closer but I couldn't make it out! They were like a verbal blur, a frenzied verbal blur. I may not have been able to hear a word they were saying but I could definitely sense by their tone of voice that they were worried and desperate for something or someone. It worried me. There was a stale stench in the air that smelt of...blood and sweat and just...exhaustion. It was so cold, I could feel the goosebumps rise on my arms and legs, even though I felt like I should be far from it. I was breathing heavily as if I had just ran a hundred miles and my heart was erratic, almost in rhythm with the voices. _

_Finally, the brightness began to fade so it was possible to focus, a little and I was able to make faint outlines of people. There was a person either side of me. A huge person to my right and what seemed like a female figure to my left. Past the female's 'head', I think, there was a massive group of people, all bunched together. It looked like I was lying down and at my feet, stood two other people. No, they seemed like they were...crouching at my feet that seemed to be at a crazy angle. The brightness faded more and soon, I was able to see some of their features._

_The person on the right of me _was_ huge. The first thing I recognized was his worried but beautiful face – Seth. To my left, it _was _a female. Her mahogany locks were what drew me to her – Bella. They were soo worried and frantic and anxious. It worried me too much as they were looking directly at me. I could see that it was their hands, mainly, that soothed me in this weird place. Though, their hands were moving too fast and anxiously to do anything worth while. If anything, they made me even more anxious than I already was. There _were _many people around us, like on lookers. They watched like it was some home movie or something. It disturbed me._

_I listened closer to their words but they still made no sense. They were speaking too fast. Suddenly, an excruciatingly sharp pain scrapped across my abdomen as if something was tearing, causing more pain than I've ever felt in my life. I screamed so loud that I would have thought that it was from a foreign body other than my own if it weren't for the pain inside me as it was the shrillest, most cringe worthy scream that's ever escaped my mouth. I've never felt pain like this. It was so foreign but it hurt agonisingly. _

_The hands around me were hastened and more anxious. _

"_What ever you do, don't push. You hear me? Not yet! Aro!" Carlisle bellowed to something behind my head, worriedly and angry. I've never seen him like this before. _

_What was happening? I didn't understand. Why were they so worried? Terrified? It was odd. Suddenly, all thought of questions flushed out my head as another scream slipped through the slit of my closed mouth. The tearing pain returned with a vengeance and I couldn't stop it. I didn't know how to stop it._

"_It's okay, just breath, Baby, just breath." Seth tried to comfort me. _

_It was working until the pain returned and I was screaming at the top of my lungs again._

"_ARO!" Seth screamed to the place Carlisle had, desperately. I looked at him and I could see my reflection in his deep, pained eyes - tired, sweaty and crumpled up in pain. He looked worried and desperate to stop my pain. As my imprinter, his mission was to make me happy and protect me fro everything but I guess, in his eyes, he thinks he's failing me. I had no idea what was happening though. Why wasn't I allowed to push? What was I pushing? "You're gonna be fine, baby, okay? FINE!"_

"_It's too early! IT'S TOO EARLY!" I screamed in to his face. I frown after saying them as if they were words said by someone else but through my body. I didn't even know what was going on and that statement sounded like I did. What was this? This dream felt too real and I needed to escape._

"_We know, Baby but...they're coming and we can't stop them. You;re going to be okay, I promise." Seth whispered, his forehead against mine, breathing deeply and raggedly. His words were too intense to comfort and suddenly, I felt a lot more concern and tense. Another scream echoed through my throat as I panted and Seth snarled._

"_They're closer! There's no time! Alright…" Carlisle began. I saw him circle around to my rear and poke around. That felt weird...and very, VERY cold. "Izzie, there's no more time to waste. They're twisted and distressed. On your next contraction…I need you to push. Very hard-"_

_My eyes widened, exponentially. "WHAT? No! It's too EARLY!" I protested but even then, I felt another coming and I started to hum past the pain._

"_Okay...one…two…three…Push!"_

My eye shot open and I was still screaming when I shot up from my bed. A dozen pairs of hands were at various places on my body but I didn't take no notice of them. My breathing was breathing anymore, I was panting, very hard panting and I couldn't control it. My head swam with he dream and I couldn't smooth out and forget the awful pain etched into my head. Seth was the first person to speak,

"What on earth?" He panted. He soothed my sweaty face with his hands but I could hardly feel it. I hardly caught what he said.

I tried to make out the understanding of the dream, to allow myself time to think what it meant but all I was getting was Seth in one ear and Bella in the other.

"Izzie? Izzie, sweetheart, are you alright?" He asked, panicked. I didn't answer him, my eyes were closed.

More and more details of the dream started to register and I knew what situation I was in. My hands shot to my stomach which alerted Bella and the others. But I ignored their questions and kept my eyes closed, think of the dream.

"Izzie! Answer him!" Bella ordered. I shook my head.

"What was that? Was that a 'no' you're not alright or a 'no' you won't answer me?" He asked, frantically. I shook my head again.

There was an aching pain in my stomach, totally different to the other but highly familiar to me. I scrambled to any place that was away from the others and I vomited out on to the floor. The dozen hands turned to two dozen and a lot more frightened and anxious.

"IZZIE?" Bella screamed.

The vomit kept coming and I wasn't even in the position to make it stop so I allowed it. I was so weak and I needed a relief.

In mid-vomit, I realised what the cushioning floor was - it wasn't a floor at all! I froze and then scrambled off the platform of my labour. I ignored the gasps and hands, frenetic hands reaching for me. I fell to the floor and shuffled as far away as possible from the large circular podium, crashing into the column directly behind me. Seth slid, from at least a few feet away, over to me in alarm and protected me from what ever had me spooked. He said something to me but I couldn't even see him any more, or any of them for that matter. All I could see was the large white bed in the middle of a turret room.

I coward against the column, realising the similarities between this scene and the one in my dream. I recoiled from their approach hands.

"Baby? Izzie? What's wrong?" Seth asked again. He knelt closer to me, with Bella on the other. His movement stirred me and I was briefly knocked back down to reality. I saw the petrifaction in each and every pair of eyes glaring this way in consternation. Then I saw nothing again apart from the platform of horror-filled dreams. I began to shake with fear of its initial use and then started to wail. This tipped them over board.

I faintly saw Bella glance, frightened and anxious at Seth and then at Edward who both mimicked her countenance.

"Izzie! Talk to me!" Seth pleaded, I still sobbed but I could feel them subsiding. I tried to calm myself further, it was beginning to get easier. My breaths became shallow, more to their regular patterns. They waited extremely patiently. Eventually, I found that I was able to speak, barely, but speak.

"It's…it's…it's the…" I stuttered, still giving shallow breaths as if I was in labour.

"It's the what?" Bella asked confusedly, following my gave to the object of my torment and the source of my behaviour. "Iz…It's just a bed. It's just a bed!"

I shook my head frantically at her. "N-No! It's…I….I GIVE BIRTH ON THAT BED!" I screeched, with a few sobs escaping afterwards.

They gasped and gazed bewildered and frightened at me, especially Seth.

"WHAT? What do you mean?" Esme inquired, worriedly.

Everyone moved closer, terrified by my statement, wanting to know the real deal.

"It's…It's exactly what I said! I GIVE BIRTH ON THAT BED!" I screamed, burying my face in Seth's chest. He soothed my back, way too anxiously to console.

"We're gonna be here for the next month?" Emmett asked, loudly. I shook my head at him, he frowned, perplexed.

"NO! I'm…I'm, gonna be…" I started but cut off because of the terror of the thought. Carlisle, however, didn't need me to finish the sentence to understand my point. His eyes widened as he registered it.

"Early?" He finished, perfectly. Everyone waited for me to rebut him but when I didn't they all gasped again. When I nodded, there was total panic. Carlisle calmed them. Then turned back to me with bulging eyes. "How early?"

I shrugged and then started to sob again. Seth soothed me and they all waited for me to calm.

"So you were dreaming, what about?" Zafrina asked, desperately. I was quiet for a few moments before I answered which made them nervous and wary about my answer.

"Let's just say…when I _do_ eventually go into labour…it'll be the second time." I riddled. They understood completely and glanced at each other. Now that I had gotten it out, I began it calm down quicker. My breathing slowed and my heart returned to its original rhythm.

"Well…that explains the screaming then." Emmett mused. I chuckled once and nodded sincerely. I nodded even harder when he said, "It hurt?"

"You're okay now though. You're okay!" Bella assured me. Somehow, looking around the room, I knew I wasn't.

"Am I?" I challenged. She followed my gaze around the room and frowned. She sighed heavily and then hugged me, securely.

Now that I'd gotten it all out, I was beginning to calm faster and easier. My heart slowed and my breathing returned to its original rhythm.

There was silence among the spectators and it gave me a chance to take in my surroundings.

The vast, cavernous circular room was brighter than I expected. There was no artificial light what so ever. Spindly window slits in the shape of rectangles, two stories high, threw rainbow sparkles down on to the stone floor below. The curving sienna, stone walls harboured large wooden chairs, like thrones. Notwithstanding the situation we were in, I actually did appreciated the natural beauty for this place. Despite the feelings this current plight gave me, while peering into the sparkling light on the stone floor made me relaxed and calm.

The beauty of this place made me forget about the actual location of it and I turned to Bella.

"Where are we?" I asked, quietly. I wasn't sure on whether I wanted to know. She sighed.

"Volterra. Volturi's turf, in Italy." She explained. I stared at her blankly.

"Ollie brought us. I've never heard of his power before." Edward mused, looking around the room, thoughtfully.

"Indeed, I've never encountered teleportation before, either." Eleazar agreed. "It's quite remarkable."

"Well, thank you. It was courtesy of my creator, Aro. It's quite useful actually." A soft, male voice sounded from the door. I didn't have to look at the door to know who it was, his voice was enough torture, let alone his piercing eyes that now infiltrated my protective guard around my body I created for myself. It was like he was melting it away. "It's good when you get compliments from people you not really crazy about." He added sarcastically.

"My son…haven't I asked you repeatedly to call me your father?" Aro scolded from behind Ollie. I saw Ollie roll his eyes but he didn't comment. I spun back around into Seth's chest. "Greetings, everyone. I hope you're enjoying your stay."

"Are you seriously gonna try to shit us with that bullshit?" Edward shouted. I looked at him briefly. He didn't notice. "Just get to the point. Why are we here?"

"I would have thought that was obvious. We want young Alyssa. You are standing between us, therefore you must be dealt with." Aro said, bluntly.

There was a deadly silence. No one spoke. No one moved. I shivered into Seth on the floor, partly because I was cold and partly because Aro was just creepy. He sent shivers down my spine and definitely not the good ones. His eyes didn't help his case, it helped none of their cases. They were trying at act 'graciously' and 'hospitable' despite their actions and they go around looking like everyone and anyone's nightmare. They look like ghosts with their complexions too. The Cullens and more than half the people in here have the same complexion and still don't appear all that scary. Not as much as them.

"Don't expect us to stand still as you break all your laws." Eleazar retorted, flippantly. Aro scowled at him, evilly.

"Breaking our laws? Us?" Caius asked, dubiously. Eleazar just glared at him, flanked by his coven and Carlisle. Caius sneered. "We are trying to build a bigger and better guard to enforce _our_ rules to keep _our_ secret just that – a _secret_. How can you not want that?"

"At the cost of a human's life?"

"Yes. I mean, we slaughter human lives left, right and centre. What difference is one more going to make?" Marcus asked, bored. Bella snarled.

"She is my sister, you f**cker. She may mean nothing to you but she means everything to me and you'll go through my twice over, thrice over to get to her!" she shrieked, angrily, shooting up from beside me and charging forwards. I cried out to stop her, just as Edward restrained her, with the help of Emmett as he needed it. Bella was barely past losing her newborn strength and was still strong anyway. She could challenge Emmett and have a chance of winning.

"Bella, calm down!" Edward whisper yelled as he locked her arms behind her back with his as Emmett stood at the front, clasping his huge hands on her shoulders. "You aren't helping the situation. We feel as you do but fighting isn't going to help Izzie right now."

"No, Edward, Emmett, let her go. I'm sure Jane needs a work out anyway." Aro chimed, nonchalantly, looking rather amused by Bella's behaviour. I scowled as he succeeded in taunting Bella and she snarled.

"Bella, please?" I called out, softly and she instantly ceased, looking over at me. She sighed, aiming one more snarl at Jane before coming back to my side, murmuring sorry as she stroked my hair. "Don't be sorry for sticking up for me. I just don't want you to get hurt."

"Then perhaps you should just come with us." Demetri spoke, coyly with a smirk. I scowled at him which only made him chuckle.

"He has a point. The longer to hide behind these vampires and...dogs, the more at risk they are at being hurt. Just come with us now and we'll spare them. I'll have Oliver personally return them home." Aro assured me, or tried to anyway. Seth snorted beside me, shaking his head as his hold became tighter on me. I soothed his forearm, telling him that it wasn't going to happen anyway.

"No way. I trust them. I'll never come willingly." I murmured, angrily. He growled but didn't comment again as he strolled from the room, angrily with his brothers and guard on his wake. Felix stood at the door, glaring at Ollie stood in the door way for taking up his time. I gulped, seeing Ollie's eyes pierce into mine. They looked pained and regretful. Couldn't understand him. His actions don't match the feelings he was portraying with his eyes. He was a mess, emotionally and mentally. I felt for him a little. I saw him sigh, closing his eyes for a minute before opening the and the pain there intensified as he turned and swept from the room in two strides, Felix slamming and bolting the massive door behind them with a smirk.

I sighed, thankful that we were alone again as I dropped my head back on Seth's chest, closing my eyes. The babies were kicking with all the noise and excitement that's happening out here and I've never been so hopeful that they'd just...sleep. Just so I could think and get my head around all this. Seth was feeling them from behind me as they gave me kidney shots and mostly, I just nodded at his constant question, 'Are you okay?' because we both knew that I wasn't. I saw no way out of this. At all. Not without someone getting hurt, whether it was from fighting, or me giving myself up. Seth should be devastated with that outcome. I drowned out their insistent strategic talk and let my eyes drift closed and sleep take over me.

The time here went by without no measure. I had no other way of telling if it was night or day other than the brightness passed the windows of this horrid turret room. No one hardly spoke. The vampires didn't have to sleep, but the wolves did and they took shifts. _Shifts!_ What has this world come to that people have t take _shifts_ to get some shut eye? I knew that it was their way of making sure someone was always up to know what was happening at all times. They also had to phase just to vent some aggravation and stiffness in their bodies. Apparently, it always felt better, physically, when they were in wolf form and being in this spacious but dull, dim room couldn't be healthy for them. They were used to running and the forests, not walking and stone walls...almost like a cage to them. Besides, with so many vampires in the room, it was hard for them _not_ to phase.

That was interesting. The vampires in the room were so captivated in wonder and curiosity that the Volturi could have come in and snagged me without them noticing. No joke! If it weren't for Seth, I'd be defenceless as the whole Cullen family took this chance to study them up close without fear of them retaliating if they got too close. Garret and Benjamin were the most curious, asking Seth question upon question about them. Stephan and Vladimir were the only ones that kept a very long distance between them. The anxiousness and _fear_ in their eyes was unmistakable. Zafrina and Leah formed and unusual bond too. Leah spoke to no one that wasn't a wolf but her or the Cullens. Which seemed to shock the other wolves but that was that.

Then things began to get weird...

About five hours ago, I was delivered food. _Food_. To say we were all gob smacked was an understatement. Seth was wary to let me have it but even he couldn't deny me after my stomach gave a growl that could rival a wolf's. I ate it and it was the most delicious thing I've ever eaten, not just because it was nice but because it was also my favourite dish. It didn't escape my notice that it was exactly the same meal I had on that anniversary with Ollie but I didn't tell anyone that. I had a very sneaky feeling that this was courtesy of him though. No one would have known that apart from him. Then, just a couple of hours ago, baggies of human blood were delivered. It was unusual, even I knew, for the Volturi to offer blood in this form. They would have just thrown in a few humans themselves and allowed the whole human drinking vampire population, which was most of the room, to fight each other over them but there must have been loads of blood baggies, the kind you'd find from a blood bank, ready to be drained and they did. Other than the Cullen and Denali Clans, every vampire has blazing red eyes, evident of their feast.

I was sat between Seth and Jake's bodies, drowsy and cold when we heard the deadbolt on the door. Jake shot up, going straight to Nessie's side as Seth's helped me up to stand and wrapped his arms around me, protectively. Everyone flocked around me as Jasper's strategy had stated, providing perfect protection at all my sides, just like at the reception back on First Beach. It was a good three minutes before the door swung open after they unlocked it, making us all more suspicious but when who it was entered, I can't say I was a little shocked when he closed the door behind him, locking himself in here with us. I frowned as Ollie stood at the door, arms crossed and gazing casually at us all, his eyes lingering on me for longer than I was comfortable with.

The circle tensed as Ollie began forward, deeper into the room. We were all silent, wanting to know this strange behaviour but he seemed so calm and collected, casual. Almost bored but determined. He scanned the room, looking finally over at an unoccupied section of the room before walking a few steps in its direction before stopping and raising his hands as if something would appear before them if he held them there long enough. There was a collective gasp as something _did_ appear, in the form of a steel bar wall, like on a cage. It stretched from one side of the circular wall to the other, making a segment of the room totally closed of like a prison. I tensed, wondering what the hell that was for before he turned and grinned, his gaze not on me but on the Cullens and Denalis.

"So..." he started, nonchalantly as if we were chatting about the weather or a what happened on America's Got Talent or something, arms crossed and still grinning. I frowned. He was being soo strange! "I figured it wasn't fair to you veggies not having anything to drink and the others did...Being a veggie myself, I can understand the sight of watching others drink humans while your sill thirsty and craving-"

"Wait!" I cut him off, stunned. His eyes snapped to me, curiously. He grinned, probably guessing what I was going to ask. "You're a vegetarian? As in...you drink animals?"

He chuckled and nodded, proudly. "I've never drank human before. I refused my first thirst. I demanded animal. I don't know why. I just thought maybe..." he trailed off, looking down unsurely. I frowned. I was curious as to why.

"Maybe...?" I prompted. He sighed, shaking his head but lifting his eyes to me.

"Maybe you wouldn't like it if I killed innocent people." he finished, looking me dead in the eyes with sincerity. I felt my heart swoon for his reasoning. So he fought the thirst for human blood for me. Why?

"Oh..." I was stunned, looking away from him, almost embarrassed but flattered. Then he laughed, darkly, making me frown again. "What?"

He looked at me and sighed, sadly. "Then it didn't matter anyway...because I wasn't allowed to return to you." he murmured, lowly. I gulped and looked away again, feeling Seth's hold on me tighten I heard him sigh again before I heard foot steps. He was approaching the 'cage', his hands lifted again with purpose. I gasped again as a minute later, quite a few grizzlies were tapped within the caged area, all somehow sedated or something as they were limp and lying on the floor, motionless. I stared in wonder as Emmett shouted out, "GRZZLY! AWESOME!" Rose rolled her eyes at him, but grinned.

"H-How did you...?" Carlisle asked in awe before I was able. Ollie turned and grinned again.

"I can teleport as you know but I can also teleport things from other places. Like the bars from the prison cells in California. I should probably return them after, I guess." he added with a chuckle as Carlisle frowned, disapprovingly.

"And the grizzlies?" Kate asked, astonished.

"Zoos." he replied simply, with a shrug. Emmett laughed, rubbing his hands together. Ollie glanced at the wolves. "There should be enough meat there to satisfy you too, I suppose."

Jake stared at him for a minute, probably to check his sincerity in all this before glancing at Sam, who shrugged. Jake sighed, "Thanks, I guess."  
"Sure...whatever." he replied with a wave of his hand before strolling back over to the door. He paused there, turning back to add, "I'll be back in an hour...to dispose of evidence and stuff."

"Evidence?" Edward asked, confused. Ollie sighed.

"Do you really think that Aro would let me do all this? Who do you think gave Izzie the food or the baggies? Jane? Felix? Ha! Nah...it was all me. Defiantly, if you will." he admitted with a shrug as if it didn't matter. We all just stared at him, confused, and thankful and suspicious maybe. He didn't seem bothered by that last one. "You're welcome."

"Why?"

"Why what, Mind Reader?" he asked, looking at Edward.

"My name's Edward." he retorted, curtly. Ollie shrugged.

"Your point is...?" he trailed off suggestively but when he got no reply, he sighed, knowing he was waiting for an answer to his question. "Can you just thank me and get drinking already?"  
"No. Why?" Edward repeated, flatly. "What's your game?"

"You know, I could just easily take them all away." he pointed out, irritated.

"Edward." I warned, sternly. He looked at me. "Does it really matter? The fact is, he's done it. Now say thank you."

He looked at me, incredulously but with another stern look, he sighed, "Thank you."

Ollie shrugged. "I didn't do it for you."

"Who for then?" I asked, exasperated. He looked at me like I was crazy. I frowned.

"They're protecting you, Izzie. They won't do much protecting if they're starving to death, will they?" he asked, rhetorically, irritated even more. I was stunned for the third time in ten minutes. He sighed. "Despite what you may believe, any of you. I don't want this for her, for you."

"Huh?" Jake asked, lamely, shocked. Ollie sighed, angrily now.

"You think I wanted _anyone_ in this position right now? Let well alone the person being the woman I _love_? Who is _pregnant_ to say the least?" he shouted, incredulously. Seth snarled a little with his declaration of love for me. I sighed, my heart melting slightly at him saying it, despite my head's protest to react to the words. "Oh, dude, get over yourself, will you? You have no right to be jealous. It's your kids she carrying, not mine. Does it make you feel better to know that I'm fiercely jealous of that fact?"

Seth laughed once. "Yeah."

"I thought so, because you're a d**k. You let them get her though, and I'll kill you myself." he threatened, viscously. Seth bared his teeth but I knew that if he didn't protect me to his full capacity, he'd never forgive himself and he'd _let_ Ollie kill him. I sighed, knowing that was truer than I wanted to believe. That didn't stop his brothers from growling at him for the thought. He just sneered back. I knew that even when he was human, Ollie hated being ganged up on. He despised it and anyone who did it to other people. He was the sort of guy who'd get involved in a two on one fight to even the odds for the one guy, even if he didn't know him. Ollie once told me a story that that's how he became friends with John in 5th grade. It wasn't a serious fight but to John, he's forever grateful to Ollie...or _was_ forever grateful, now that he thinks he's dead.

"But as you were saying..." Bella prompted. He sighed, looking back at her from the wolves.

"I never wanted any of you here. I tried to assure Aro that we'd find someone to be on the guard. Practically begged him to leave her alone but I have no control over this. He's delusional and power hungry. I know that he's had enough of you Cullens. He's...fearful of you, Carlisle. It's quite amusing...But for now, I'll leave you to eat. If I don't get back then they'll wonder where I am and then I'll probably end up in here with you so...enjoy. Like I said, I'll be back in an hour."

And with that, he left, slamming and bolting the door behind him as we all stared at the place where he'd exited, surprised and, at least for me, utterly confused. They looked between each other as if to see if anybody else _believed_ his generosity and sincerity. Edward took one look at Bella's astounded face and seemed to believe. I knew that Bella hadn't expected anything like that from Ollie. Never. He wasn't _that_ generous when he was human, let alone when he was supposed to be a 'bad' Volturi guard. Well, I'll tell you this – what he's just done is no actions from someone who is trying to kill us. No way. I believe him when he says he doesn't want me in here. He's never wanted me in danger. An example of that was with the pig.

All the vegetarian vamps looked over to Carlisle now, wondering how to proceed. I knew, as he's a great thinker, considering every angle and possible route, that he'd most likely take the offering as Ollie was right, they needed their strength up so that they can protect me. He couldn't deny that fact. He looked at me, for some reason before Edward, who nodded. Carlisle sighed.

"Let's drink. Ollie was right. We need strength, just be cautious." he told everyone and they made their way over to the grizzlies conveniently sleeping in the caged area.

There was a cage door to it and Carlisle pulled it open, gently and they al got to drinking them, Emmett a little bit disgruntled that he couldn't wrestle his food before he drank from It but happy all the same that Ollie had provided him with his favourite. He drained three. There was plenty. There must have been 25 grizzlies in there and I was silently praying that Aro wouldn't come back while the carcasses were here. When the vampires were finished, they pulled the lifeless grizzlies from the cage and placed them near the wolves, who had transformed in anticipation of the feast. Bella and Benjamin had swapped Seth out to be with me while he ate, but I could tell his eyes never left me throughout the meal. Watching them eat was a bit...disturbing, actually. Seeing the tissue and muscle being ripped away was gruesome to watch but I couldn't deny them their food. In typical Carlisle fashion, he and the other vamps that were intrigued by them, watched as Sam and Jacob had first pick since they were Alpha males, then their Betas which were Paul and Leah before the rest of them dove in to eat. They ran like an actual wolf pack in these forms, it really was intriguing.

Ollie returned an hour later as promised and hardly looked at anyone this time as he disposed, as in teleported, the stripped carcasses out of the room and returned the cage wall back to whichever prison cell he'd took it from. Carlisle thanked him once again, offering his hand and for a minute, I thought he was going to leave him hanging as he just stared at it but then he grasped it, reminding him nonetheless that he did it for me, which made me look away from the exchange. A minute later, Ollie left, leaving us stunned still but satisfied. Seth returned to me but Benjamin and Bella stayed with me anyway, chatting nonchalantly as the time droned droned on.

I fell asleep again sometime later, not bothering to check if it was night or day before I went but was woken with a loud crash. My eyes snapped open and I realised that I was in a different position. Seth was standing in a corner with me cradled in his arms, tightly as something happened on the other side of the room. I noticed that I was surrounded by the other wolves too, in their wolf forms. My heart turned erratic as I glanced around me, my eyes settling onto a battle of sorts including Bella, Jane, Edward, Demetri, Benjamin and a guard member I didn't recognise. Aro stood in the back, near the door with the rest of them, watching on in a bored stance as if he'd rather be anywhere else.

I struggled slightly and Seth looked down at me, shocked and put me down, though he kept a strong hold on me as he explained the situation. Apparently, Jane had antagonised Bella using Nessie and Bella lunged at her, who was cut off by Demetri so Edward got involved. The guard member I didn't recognise, who Seth said was Afton, was ordered to help Demetri finish off Edward while Jane fought with Bella. Not liking that, Benjamin jumped in, knocking Afton back and it was now three on three and from the looks of it, Aro was either disgruntled with the odds or really, really bored.

To his side, Ollie stood, head bowed to the floor with his eyes closed. As if sensing my gaze, his head shot up, his eyes connecting with mine. His were wide and pained, obviously not liking the fight in the middle of the room now. As soon as our eyes connected, someone lunged forwards from the group of vampires huddled the next corner from the wolves and I and I looked over to see that it was Tanya and was helping Edward with both Demetri and Chelsea, who had lunged not a second before.

Then it all went sour...

Aro ordered Renata to separate both sides with her physical shield, which resulted in Bella being thrust towards the Volturi and totally defenceless. I gasped, moving towards her on instinct but Seth's grip tightened as did the wolves around me. No one was prepared for what happened next...

Ollie snarled, lunging towards Bella at the same time Felix did but instead of double teaming Bella, who was still defenceless with Edward snarling and clawing at the barrier only a nanometre thick between him and his beloved, he made a sharp turn, knocking Felix into the barrier to his left and crouching in front of Bella, defensively. Bella actually gasped along with everyone else, including the Volturi. Ollie continued to growl as Aro glared pin pointedly sharp daggers at him in betrayal and disbelief.

"Oliver...What are you doing?" he exclaimed, horrified. Ollie snarled in response, backing towards Bella until his hand touched her forearm. With a flash of blue lightening, Bella was stood beside Carlisle and Emmett on the other side of them room with the others. Edward ghosted from one end to the other as the whole Volturi was stunned still.

"Traitor!" Jane screamed, shrilly but Aro was shaking his head, still in disbelief. "Aro, Master, he's changed sides. He's never been on our side! Kill him!"

"No!" I screamed before I realised it and Jane glared at me, earning a growl from Bella, which was echoed by Seth and the other wolves.

Oliver...please, don't do this." Aro asked, astonished.

"It's already done, Master!" Jane shouted.

"Shut up, Jane!" he ordered, viciously, leaving Jane wide eyed but quiet. He turned back to Ollie, almost pleading now. "Please, Son, I gave you this life. Don't waste it."

"You gave me a life I didn't want and if you expect me to be grateful for that, then you are sadly mistaken. The only thing you gave me, was a chance to see Izzie again but that's it. Now, you can go to hell!" He bellowed back, glaring at the whole coven and guard.

Aro snarled, spinning on his heel before stalking towards the door, angrily, followed by his brothers and the guard. The one called Kamicharika turned back at the door, looking disappointed and sad which Ollie returned with a look of indifference and hate before she swung the door closed behind her and locked not only us back in, but Ollie too. He just stared at the door, sighed and then sat down on the steps leading up to the thrones with a huff. Kicking his legs out from him, he looked like nothing had just happened and he has been sitting there all this time but the rest of us stared at him, shocked and reeling from what just happened.

We were all pulled out from it when Bella and Edward made towards him. Edward extended his hand, offering it to Ollie much like Carlisle did and again, Ollie just stared at it for a long time before grasping it, only Edward didn't let go, he boosted him to his feet, much to Ollie's surprise. Before he could say anything though, Bella hugged him, only for a second but she still hugged him which made me gasp in surprise. She gave me a sweeping look before stepping away with a face of indifference. Ollie was as surprised as me, his arms at his sides and staring wide eyed at Bella, almost looking for an explanation.

"For saving me." was her only response. Ollie frowned.

"Sure...though I still didn't do it for you." he added, honestly.

"For Izzie." she stated with a nod. He shrugged, thoughtfully.

"Sure. You're her big sister. She'd be devastated but I was thinking more of the lines of your daughter actually. I know what it's like to lose a mom." he replied, indifferently and Nessie was beaming at him. She gave him a hug too. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Ollie actually hugged her back.

"Thank you for saving me at the Wedding too." She said, smiling. He chuckled.

"Sure...How's your neck?"

"Sore but okay."

He just nodded before sitting back down.

"So what now?"  
"What do you mean, what now?" Ollie said, confused, looking at Benjamin.

"You. You're in here. What does that mean?" he asked, curiously.

Ollie shrugged. "You heard Jane. I'm a traitor. I guess you could look at it as Aro giving me permanent leave from his guard. I'm in here not only because I helped B, but also because he found out about the food and the blood too. No big. I don't care. Would've done it again and sooner next time."

"Thank you." I whispered, before I was even comprehending that I was. He looked over to me with a small smile and light eyes.

"You're welcome." he murmured back, looking down again with a shrug.

"So are you on our team now?" Nessie asked, hopefully. Ollie laughed, throwing his head back.

"I guess. No, I'm on Izzie's team." he corrected, smiling down at her.

"Cool...You could just take us out of her then!" she exclaimed as if she's just had a massive break through and I seriously kicked myself for not thinking of it earlier.

"Could you?" I asked, hopefully. He looked at me before sighing.

"No."

"But you made those carcasses disappear."

"Sure, yeah but most likely, now I'm 'on your team', Aro would have told Kamicharika to block out my power in here. I can't take you anywhere." he answered, sadly. I sighed, resting my forehead on Seth's chest. He's been tense ever since Ollie came in here and there was no change now. I rubbed his upper arms in hopes of calming him down and he did some, sighing.

Three hours later, it was the only time when the Wolves had allowed themselves to sleep all at once and the vampires were stood around, talking about anything and everything. I was quiet, as usual but I had requested some alone time as I sat in one of the thrones just to think about everything that's been happening. Bella and the Cullens stayed close but Ollie did too, his eyes never leaving me the whole time, making me feel weird. My heart was revelling in his attention and gaze but my head was in contrast, demanding that I think of Seth instead of him.

Then I felt like something was different in the air. At the same time, Ollie stiffened and Eleazar's head snapped over to me, wide eyed and alert, which placed the other vampires on alert. As if sensing danger, the wolves sprang up and Seth made a beeline for me at fast pelt but was thrown back by something unseen to all of us, crashing into one of the thrones but lunging forwards again in a desperate measure to get to me, only for it to happen again. He snarled at whatever it was preventing him and Bella made forwards, eye wide and frightened as she also collided with this mysterious force. I looked around when I saw Ollie move, looking frightened but like he may know what was going on but hoped he was wrong. He made forwards, slowly as the others watched him with his hand raised as if he was expecting to touch something. I couldn't eleven steps before his hand flattened out in the air, as if he _was_ touching something and he cursed loudly, punching the 'wall' aggravated before muttering, "Renata!"

"What?" Bella asked, worriedly, joining him at the resistance and frowning when she felt what he was.

"Renata must be taking advantage of her being separated from us to place her shield so that we couldn't get to her." Ollie explained, irritated and worried as he felt through the air as if he was trying to find a weak spot. He growled, thumping it again.

"What does this mean?" Seth asked, now in his human form and standing the other side of Bella, his eyes not leaving mine. I stood, wringing my hands together in fright and anxiety.

"I don't know." he replied, anxiously just as the deadbolt on the door opened and it swung open. Jane, flanked by Kamicharika and Renata, entered the room in a timed power walk, her eyes fixated on mine with an evil smirk on her face. Ollie launched himself at Jane but was thrown back by the same shield Seth had been attacked with. Getting to his feet, he snarled and glowered.

"Well, well, well...unprotected, I see, Izzie. Your entourage aren't doing a very good job, are they?" Kamicharika taunted, darkly. I gulped as they came closer, closer than Seth, Bella and Ollie could get. They must be in the same shield as me now and I took a step back, ending up sitting in the throne. They all chortled, evilly, still advancing until Renata wrapped a strong, long fingered hand around my upper arm, yanking me up, making me yelp and Seth snarl in response, looking terrified and helpless, hitting the barrier again right along with Bella and Ollie.

"What are you doing?" I cried, grimacing from the force Renata was using on my arm. I looked down and could already see the bruise forming.

"Aro wishes to speak with you. You see, he wants you to go willingly. The fool can't bare to force you so I suggested we do something about it and this came up. Kammy also mentioned something about punishment for the fight Bella started with me and of course, I'm all for that." Jane answered, angelically. I gulped. "So you're coming with me. To Aro and there's nothing they can do about it. We have you now."

"No! Please, take me!" Bella exclaimed, desperately. "I started the fight, not her. You should be punishing me!"

"Punishing you? You won't feel anything that we have in mind for Izzie and it's either her or your daughter." she growled back, making Jake growl and hold Nessie tighter to him. "She, foolishly on your part, is the only human in here and the only one who will feel the most of what we have to offer, therefore, she comes with us. Perhaps you'd think twice about attacking me next time because it won't be you who pays for it."

And with that, she dragged me from the room, roughly, as I cried and pleaded, struggling and fighting but their hold was too tight an I was just hurting myself more.

Just as the door swung shut behind us, I heard Seth scream an agonised, "NOOOOOOOOOOO!"

* * *

**Sooo? Whatcha think?**

**Please, please review! They make me happy :D**

**If you are reading my other story, A Wolf's Embrace, click on my profile and vote on my Poll for the story. It's very important and I need you views on the idea, please? It's not relevent for a long time but i need the feedback to plan the cha[pters ahead :D Thanks**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	21. Company

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**This is a lot sooner than the most recent updates, which I'm sure you're happy about, but I just couldn't wait to get this one up because some major characters are coming into play :D Penelope Halliwell, you were soo right! For the most part :D :D**

**Give it up for my favourite reviewers! Blonde Pickle Mule, ForeverIzzie and now, Nejisangel69! :D You girls are fantastic and keep me happy and motivated! :D Thanks!**

**I have posted a new story called Persistence. If anyone is in the mood for some Jacob loving, click on my profile and check it out. It's early stages yet so please, give it a go! It's his imprinting story with a few twists! :D Thanks!**

**This chapter is also a little short but really, it's only an introduction for some new characters so nothing really MAJOR happens in terms of the main story :D I hope you enjoy it regardless :)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT...YOU KNOW THIS, PEOPLE! D: (I may cry D': Give me a few minutes...)**

**A few minutes later...**

***sniffle* Without further ado...Enjoy! *sniffle***

* * *

**Chapter 21**

**Company**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

I felt a rift in the air, even in my subconscious state and I sprung up from the ground, my movements alerting my brothers and sister in turn and I looked around, frantically for the source. But everything _seemed_ to be normal. The only unusual thing was that everyone was looking at the love of my life. I frowned, deeply, looking her over but she seemed fine.

_What's up?_ Jake asked no one in particular. He seemed to see what I was seeing and came to the same conclusion that I had. Nothing seemed to be wrong.

_Can you feel that?_ Sam asked, worriedly. Jake and a few others nodded and I must admit, I felt something strange in the air. Like...resistance. Something was going on and I didn't like the fact that I was on the opposite end of the room to my imprint. I ran towards her, not expecting anything in my path. Nothing was _in_ my path, or so I thought until I was thrown backwards by something I couldn't see. But damn! That hurt!

_Seth!_ Many of my brothers shouted at the same time, confused and worried. I crashed into the throne, hearing a slight crack of my hind leg but I sprung back up, not loving the barrier from my imprint. At All. I charged forwards again to no avail, ending in the same result.

_What the hell?_ I screamed, mentally, growling. I was starting to panic. I couldn't get to her. What was this?

_We have no idea. _Leah said, frightened.

We watched as Bella ran too, only ending in the same result. Nessie went to help her up as Ollie frowned.

_Look. The bloodsucker seems to know something._ Quil noticed as Ollie got to his feet, his arm raised as if to touch something. Right about where I was thrown back, his movements stopped and his hand was flat in mid air as if resting upon something. Then he cursed, loudly, punching the wall before he screamed, "Renata!" which made my heart start pounding in panic and fear. This wasn't good.

I phased back, just as Bella asked, "What?" and felt where he was, frowning when she felt it too. What was this, damn it? I ran forwards, slowing as I approached where they were, standing on the other side of Bella as I felt forwards. It _was_ like a wall! I've never felt anything like it before! Who was this Renata again?

"Renata must be taking advantage of her being separated from us to place her shield so that we couldn't get to her." Ollie explained, irritated as he felt across the 'wall' as if he was trying to find a weak spot. He growled, thumping it again in panic and frustration.

"What does this mean?" I asked him, reluctant and unhappy that I had to speak directly to him but this was a time for desperate measures. My eyes were on Izzie's frightened ones and I couldn't tear the away, not while she was like this. Her arms were subconsciously cradling her stomach, wringing every so often in fright and anxiety and my heart pounded for them all.

"I don't know." he replied, anxiously just as the deadbolt on the door opened and it swung open. Jane, flanked by Kamicharika and Renata, entered the room in a timed power walk, her eyes fixated on my Izzie's, ignoring the others in the room with an evil smirk on her face. Ollie launched himself at Jane but was thrown back by the same shield I had collided with. Getting to his feet, he snarled and glowered which was echoed by me and Bella.

"Well, well, well...unprotected, I see, Izzie. Your entourage aren't doing a very good job, are they?" Kamicharika taunted, darkly. I growled as she said that, knowing that she was right! Damnit! Izzie, I'm so sorry! I cried, mentally. I watched in confusion when they approached Izzie, moving past the boundary that Bella and I were thrown back from. They must have used the shield to manipulate where they could go, keeping us out! Damnit! I watched helplessly, both hands on the 'wall' as they got closer and Izzie fell backward into one of the thrones. My heart bled for her because she was being stalked right before my eyes and I couldn't get to her. I felt like I was failing her. They all chortled, evilly, still advancing until Renata wrapped a strong, long fingered hand around her upper arm, yanking her up, roughly, making er yelp and the noise was like chalk on a blackboard, making me cringe and I snarled, viciously at the sound, knowing that they were hurting her. I'm gonna kill them all! I thought, savagely. She looked straight at me again, her expression mirroring the feelings I felt right at this moment. I hated seeing her like this. I couldn't handle it. I started hitting the barrier, as if I could knock it down just to get to her but it never faltered. Bella and Ollie had the same idea, not deterring when they got nowhere.

"What are you doing?" Izzie cried, grimacing from the force Renata was using on her arm. I growled, venomously as she yelped, looking down at the bruise already forming on her white, beautiful skin.

"Aro wishes to speak with you. You see, he wants you to go willingly. The fool can't bare to force you so I suggested we do something about it and this came up. Kammy also mentioned something about punishment for the fight Bella started with me and of course, I'm all for that." Jane answered, angelically. Izzie gulped and my heart stopped for a whole second before picking up twice as fast. They're taking her! NOO! They can't! No, please? "So you're coming with me. To Aro and there's nothing they can do about it. We have you now."

"No! Please, take me!" Bella exclaimed, desperately before I could get it out past the lump in my throat that seemed to block my whole windpipe. I could hardly breathe. I felt like I was being suffocated. "I started the fight, not her. You should be punishing me!"

"Punishing you? You won't feel anything that we have in mind for Izzie and it's either her or your daughter." she growled back, making Jake growl and hold Nessie tighter to him. "She, foolishly on your part, is the only human in here and the only one who will feel the most of what we have to offer, therefore, she comes with us. Perhaps you'd think twice about attacking me next time because it won't be you who pays for it."

And with that, I watched as she dragged her from the room, roughly, as she cried and pleaded, struggling and fighting but their hold was too tight and she was just hurting myself more.

I ran, but thrown back. I ran, but thrown back again. Right at the door, it swung closed but not before she slipped from my sight and I screamed, "NOOO!" Falling to my knees as I punched the door, repeatedly, shouting and and pleading. I felt someone beside me but I pushed them back, continuing my onslaught on the door.

"Seth..." Leah's voice sounded to my right but I ignored her.

"Seth...Th-there's nothing you can do. Just...Just to wait..." Jake said from my right and I cried out, punching the door once more as I bowed my head and cried into my lap.

"I failed her..." I cried, deeply.

"She'll be okay, Seth. They won't kill her." Leah assured me. I glared at her.

"That's not saying much, Lee! They could do anything to her! THE BABIES!" I screamed and she sighed, pulling me closer just as the first scream sounded out and I cried along with her, my body going limp in Leah's hold as my heart bled and the pain in my chest intensified with every ounce of pain they gave my Izzie...Everything she felt...I felt...

**Izzie's Point of View**

He slowly circled around me. His movements never made a sound, not a whisper. Every time I blinked, he seemed to be getting closer and closer until, eventually he was right above me, sneering down triumphantly. My heart was vigorous, beating hard against my chest as it competed with the kicks from inside me and the torture outside. Every time my chest expanded as I took a ragged breath, it stung, sharply, my lungs exhausted past working order. If the need for oxygen wasn't an issue, I would have stopped breathing ages ago to save me some more pain. I started to breath heavier, hurting my chest in the process as I prepared for the pain to continue.

A high, shrill scream escaped my lips when the tight leather whipped my back, causing excruciating pain to surge throughout my whole body. I could feel the warm liquid cascade down my backbone, pouring out of the newly delivered gash stretching from my left shoulder, diagonally down to my right hip. How did I know this? I knew because as the noxious air seethed though the cracks in the walls, it stung. Every inch of the wound stung like a sting of a thousand angry bees. The only thing I could hear apart from the almost silent laughter coming from my spectators behind me, was the weak, shallow gasps escaping my fragile lungs. I was winded, I could hardly breathe.

"Join us!" Aro ordered after the ninth useless time. He stood behind me, protected by his guard. I don't know what he possibly needed protection from.

"No!" I declined, feebly.

"Felix." He ordered, obviously a signal so I tensed for the next blow.

It still didn't prepare me because as the thick strap of leather struck my back, another screeching shriek exploded from my lips, filling the air with echoes and pain. The liquid became molten as the gash deepened and cascaded down my back. I became numb - my nerves were failing me with every blow to my spine.

Sobs, pleading sobs spluttered out my mouth as he struck me again and again and again. My head pounded with pain as if there was a hammer hitting it, ordering it to surrender. But, I could not, I wouldn't allow it. My body arched with my agony.

"We can stop all this. We can stop all this pain, all this agony. You simply have to say yes." Aro informed me calmly. The vampires around him snickered. He held his hand up for silence. He turned back to me. "Just say it. You know what to say. Spare yourself."

"I will…" His eyes lit up in hopefulness. Everyone else smiled, triumphantly. He circled around to me and got right up into my face. I was terrified. "…Will rather go to hell that join you!"

He growled loudly, springing back up from his crouch and it was echoed twenty time over. He stood for a minute, simply in thought while the guard watched in anticipation. After a few more seconds, he turned to me, getting right up into my face again.

"You have no idea what you're rejecting!" He whispered, nastily. I smiled.

"Maybe, just maybe, I do know what I'm rejecting." He growled again.

"Felix, give her five, no…ten and then take her back in the condition she ends up in." Aro commanded. Felix bowed his head in obedience. Aro left the room after mumbling something about entertaining guests.

There was more and more sniggering from behind me but it was suddenly muted as the pain throbbing in my head strengthened, making it all but impossible to hear anything.

Scream after scream raged from my mouth as Felix pelted me with the whipping leather. Cry after cry brought them more and more satisfaction in my pain. I kept feeling them. In my head I counted down the ten whips. One…two…three…four…five…six. That was it. That was all I felt. I couldn't feel any more, not the last four. I was so numb and I couldn't feel a thing, not even the ropes that bound me.

Ropes that suddenly released me. My arms crashed to the floor, feebly trying to break my fall as my body followed it. The circulation in my hands had been drained and I soon got quite painful pins and needles. The ropes were off and I lay there, beaten and battered like an abused child, with my children carrying their work on inside me.

"Come on!" Felix ordered, roughly dragging me towards the door until I found my feet. He continued to drag me as I towed my feet behind me. He dropped me to the floor again, without care and I heard locks unbolting.

I felt a sudden rush of relief as I came into view when he opened the door from all the shouts for me. In the same second, my heart filled with pain and grief as their shouts turned to horrified gasps as a result of my condition, confirming my fears of how I looked.

"You b*****d! What have you done to her?" I heard Bella bellow from across the room. Her ranting became louder and closer as she advanced upon me.

"Simply persuasion techniques, nothing compared to what I could have done." Felix boasted, smirking.

"I'M GONNA KILL YOU, FELIX!" Ollie and Emmett yelled together. They grinned at each other, despite themselves and the current situation.

If I had to compare Ollie to anybody in this room, it would be Emmett. Neither can take a situation seriously where every body else would, not even one like this.

I felt more and more hands on me as I heard the door slam, echoing the loud, indulgent, devilish laughter of Felix across the cavernous room. I heard voices but too many and too fast to comprehend anything. The three voices that were the most distinct to me were Seth's, Bella's and Carlisle's, meaning they were the closest to me.

"Izzie, what did they do to you?" Bella asked, desperately. I didn't answer but I swayed where I sat. Seth steadied me.

"Come on, sweet. Let's get you to the bed." Seth suggested, heart broken. His eyes were red and puffy and I knew that it must have been torture to listen to that. Oh, Seth... I shook my head at him. He frowned.

Bella gasped, "Seth, look at her back!" She cried. Her cold temperature soothed my wounds but the pressure she applied made me recoil from her hands with a tiny wail.

"Okay, okay. I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She apologised, soothing my face. "I'm gonna kill them, very, very, very, very, very slowly."

"No…I'm, I'm fine, really." I tried to assure them, weakly. Seth and Edward snorted along with everyone else's method of disbelief.

"No way in hell we're gonna fall for that one, Izzie. We heard the screams!" Edward snapped, I sighed.

"Alice, my bag." Carlisle requested, quietly. His eyes still on my wounds, frowning.

"Where did you get medical supplies?" I asked, keeping my mind off the seething pain. He smiled and then frowned.

"They gave them to me. I wondered why." He replied. I wasn't really paying attention then because my full undivided attention was focused, foolishly, on the aching, scrapping pain surging down my spine.

My breathing spiked and my heart accelerated. They heard it and Seth scooped me up in his arms, walking over to the bed. Within a few seconds, after realising where he was going, I started to struggle in his arms.

"Izzie, stop struggling!" Seth complained. He pleaded me. "Your gonna hurt yourself more, please stop?"

"Don't take me to the bed, Seth! Not the bed!" I screeched, struggling more.

"Izzie, there's no where else." Ollie told me. He was beside Seth, who rolled his eyes at him.

"Cheers for pointing that out, idiot!" Seth snapped.

"Shut up, you prick! I wasn't talking to you!" He retorted. They glared at each other for a few minutes and then froze, just as I was about to tell them to stop it.

The once bolted door started to open and the still tensed vampires in the room sprang, defensively, to my side.

We watched as half the Volturi guard entered, sluggishly through the door but something was off. They seemed guilty, like they had been caught.

"WHERE IS SHE?" A beautiful female being asked shrilly, charging past Jane, barging her out of the way. Her face was horrified and worried. She looked like Death!

Another like herself, just as beautiful, definitely sisters, charged in after her. Her hair swished in her urgency, magnificent blonde waves. She had cropped hair to her shoulders. The other had pitch black hair that you could get lost in, that flowed around her body, all the way down to her lower back. She looked like she looked like she should be on the front of a fashion or beauty magazine, in fact both of them looked like they were super models. Their long, slim bodies were hosting lavish, long flowing dresses. Their silhouette was insatiable.

"Hayley! You're gonna freak her out! Calm down!" The blonde beauty ordered, placing her hand on Hayley's shoulder. "Handle it with care!"

"They've told us total bullshit, Rhiannon! I mean come on! Enforcing rules? What sort of enforcing is this?" Hayley screamed.

She advanced forwards and the defensive circle tightened as she did. The funny thing is, if Rhiannon had done that, I wouldn't be half as scared as I am now. She, unlike Hayley, had a kind, nurturing aura around her. I got a vibe that she wanted to help. Hayley was plain scary! She calmed herself, slowly when Rhiannon warned her that she was scaring me, pacing back and forth in her agitation, her slender dress swished every time she changed to the opposite direction. She was rubbing her temples in a calming motion.

"This is not important, dear Hayley. They are simply here on one off business." Aro lied, Edward snorted. Hayley raised her eyebrows, glancing between Aro and me.

"Business? BUSINESS? What sort of business entails screams, torture and poisonous water?"

My eyes bulged at the water glass near the bed. I couldn't remember whether or not I took a sip or not. I couldn't remember - perhaps that's a side effect?

"Speechless? The great and mighty Aro speechless? That is an unexpected surprise. You always have something to say!" She shouted. "What could this helpless human done to deserve such torture? What is the reasons why her back gushes blood?"

Again, Aro was speechless. Even the vampires around me seemed surprised at this. He simply stared, his eyes had a tint of black irritation. Minutes passed before he decided to respond to her fair questions.

"Rhiannon dear…" Aro started, his eyes still locked on Hayley's, glaring. She turned to him, regardless. "I've invited you and your sister here out of courtesy…purely out of hospitable intentions…I would appreciate it if you could control your sister's anger and that she stop questioning me and my guard. This is simply a misunderstanding. A one off."

"Yes Aro." Rhiannon said, obediently. Aro had such a subjugating aura around him. Rhiannon obeyed him like he was her master, perhaps he was.

"Rhaz, he doesn't control you! Since when did you answer to anyone in the first place?"

"I'm trying not to get us locked up, or worse - killed. I would love a little help, sister!" Rhiannon snapped back.

"Well in the worst case scenario, it would be you that got killed not me. Come on I am Death!" Hayley boasted, Rhiannon rolled her eyes. Hayley turned to Aro, all signs of boasting or amusement vacant from her face. Purely a face of anger and defiance stared back into Aro's blank face. "Aro…you say they are here on business? Then let them go now." Hayley ordered.

This was her tested, I knew it. She was challenging him and the others knew this too. I felt Seth and Bella tense against me. Bella's eyes were on Edward but I could tell from his face that he wasn't getting anything.

"Hayley, might I remind you that _YOU _do not order _ME_ around! My business with them is not FINISHED!"

"It sounds to me, unlike us, they aren't here due to hospitable intensions." Rhiannon mused, breaking her protective oblivious barrier to the conversation.

"She states fair points, Aro. Izzie hasn't done anything!" Bella shouted.

"You need to shut up, at least for your sister's sake, Bella!" Jane threatened, darkly.

"Sisters?" Hayley asked, interestedly, spinning around to see me in Bella's arms. "Most sacred of connections, most sacred of all relationships? AND TORTURING ONE HALF? YOU B*****D!"

"HAYLEY, WATCH IT!" Rhiannon warned, all to late as female vampire pounced with a snarl.

Hayley charged. As she did, the guard seemed to slow, to recoil in her advance. Hayley proceeded. Leaning over the guard, a sinister, pitch black aura projected from her. The atmosphere was cold and piercing. Her darkness engulfed the guard's whole anatomy, no light remained only darkness. Slower and slower that dreary darkness spread, absorbing the light as if it was its fuel, its one reason to spread until it was all gone. Little by little, the light evaporated from my vision, leaving only dim shadows of the people around me. Bit by bit, those shadows began to disappear right before my eyes. It was like my vision was being impaired, I thought I would never get it back. I had to blink, just to see if I could salvage any of the remaining light but there was none. I saw nothing and it scared me silly. It scared me because I had no idea whether anything was happening to the people I loved. Regardless of her intimidating nature, I feared for Hayley. And most of all, I could hear nothing. It was like that darkness deprived me of my whole being, my whole soul. I found it hard to breath and judging by Seth's heaving chest, I guessed that he did too. Through the darkness, though, I heard nothing.

Endless seconds, minutes, hours in fact could have passed until the light began to filter through the darkness, like it was fighting back against its dominance of the room. Faster and faster, the light returned and the first person I saw was Seth. He grasped me tighter, scared for the both of us. The light was beginning to be too much, I blinked but it only made it worse. My eyes watered, I've never peered into something this bright. Perhaps it wasn't bright at all. Perhaps it was at its normal contrast and I was just in the darkness for too long. Regardless of the reason, I was just as blinded as I was in the darkness, the only difference was that it hurt more this time. I kept my eyes closed. Through my eyelids, I could see the light fading. I risked a peek and it wasn't too bad. At least, it didn't hurt anymore.

Suddenly, the darkness began to swirl in the air, like a flip and the next thing I knew, Hayley was black eyed, trapping the dark spirit thing back inside her. It took her a while to regain control of herself but she did it. She didn't look fatigued or shaken but simply hungry, as if she wanted to do it again; like she craved it every time it ended. Rhiannon grasped both of her cheeks and she snapped out of it immediately, her eyes instantly locking on the motionless body of the female guard, crippled and twisted around herself in the middle of the stone floor with a spectrum of light shining down to her ghostlike body down from the spindly window slits above.

Every one remained motionless. I could tell by their faces that they hadn't seen anything like it, even though it _was_ in the dark. Aro stood motionless, staring at the mangled body in front of him, total mesmerised by her power and what it can do.

I could remember Bella telling me that only burning the individual pieces of a vampires dismembered body could kill them. As far as I was aware, there was no fire involved in this killing so why wasn't she getting up? Her darkness must have the same impact - death of the undead, or anything she wanted to kill.

An ear-splitting growl stunned me out of my reverie as Felix launched himself towards Hayley, bellowing, "OLIVERA! NOOOOO!" He charged like a raging bull, and Hayley was the only one wearing red.

Out of thin air, bright orange flames ignited. Blazing hot, I could even feel them on the other side of the room. They were tranquil flames until they danced viciously towards Felix, twisted and swirling upon themselves. It was quite fascinating, or it would have been if they weren't going to kill someone, regardless of who it was.

I glanced around the room, frantically searching for the source of the flames but my vision was captured by Hayley. She was dancing. Her movements could challenge Alice's and the longer I looked the more and more it became clearer. Her movements were replicated, copied by the blazing fire. Closer and closer the flames edged until they abruptly disappeared. I frowned in confusion, surely they didn't mean to do that. Not unless they didn't mean to kill him from the get go. Simultaneously, Felix halted, bolted to the spot terrified of the vanishing flames. He was utterly surprised as well as the others in the room. How could this one person hold so much power? According to Eleazar, a vampire only have one gift, anymore and they'll overload with their power. Become uncontrollable.

Aro began to smile, to smirk evilly. Hayley and Rhiannon simply stared at the point in which the flames vanished as if that wasn't their intensions after all. They frowned at each other.

"What did you do?" Rhiannon asked, perplexed.

"Oh, that? That was the fine, fine work of Kamicharika. You see, it is similar to young Bella's power only, unfortunately, it is limited to one power at a time. Currently, it is blocking out the flames…Edward you should find that you can read our minds now…Dear ones, keep your minds diverted please?"

They nodded to him, obediently once again. I saw a flicker of frustration on Edward's face but he tried to compose it. Unfortunately, Aro saw it and smirked to himself.

"I think…people in this room need a time out. Hayley on the other hand has killed Felix's mate." - Felix growled - "Therefore, you shall be joining the Cullens. Not as my guest…"

The guard advanced upon her like a snake before its strike. Aro beckoned Rhiannon towards him. She seemed not to know what was going on. She complied, taking note of his sinister expression.

"…But as my prisoner! Just like them!"

On that last dark note, Aro grabbed Rhiannon by the gruff of her neck and dragged her backwards out the room, despite her objections, "NO! HAYLEY!" He voice faded down the corridor.

Hayley instantly reacted. She charged at Felix, the darkness already returning. However, they retreated backwards towards the door, retreating from the darkness that now paraded against them.

The door slammed in Hayley's face. She growled and screamed and kicked the door and all the while, every single person watched on with wary eyes.

"RHIANNON!" She screeched in a voice that made me watch to comfort her but it hurt to move. I grimaced and winced. Seth chaffed my arms in comfort.

Hayley fell to the floor in sadness and despair, she moaned slightly. We simply stared on, not knowing what to do about the weeping girl at the door and could accidentally overload if we startled her. Well, everyone watched apart from Alice.

"Alice!" Jasper objected, grabbing her arm to prevent her approach upon Hayley. Hayley seemed oblivious. Alice simply looked back at Jasper with assuring eyes. I was sure he sensed her tranquil atmosphere too. That was probably why he sighed and let go of her, giving her permission to continue. "Be careful, please?" She nodded once and continued her advance.

"Hayley?" Alice called, kindly. "Your sister is going to be fine, trust me."

Hayley didn't move for a moment, she didn't even look like she had comprehended anything she just said. She still held her knelt position at the door, with her head bowed down. I prepared myself for something unexpected. She was too quiet to assure me away from this thought.

Alice got closer and knelt beside her, all the while Jasper was on edge. I bet he was replaying the unexpected, sudden demise of Olivera in his head. Hayley's head inclined towards Alice, slowly. I didn't know if she was looking at her but Alice didn't seem spooked by her actions.

"You ask me to trust you? Me?" Hayley asked, surprised. "That's unusual. People usually just condemn me as weird or different or…Death! Regardless…the only person I've ever really trusted is my sister, who is out there with that lying son of a gun. I can feel everything she feels, I know everything she's thinking and I don't like topic of her thoughts - pain. I need to get out of here so the only way I'm gonna trust you…is if you help me."

Alice nodded, "We could help each other."

Hayley chuckled once, "Deal…You realise you've just made a deal with the devil herself…don't mind that last bit, it's a figure of speech. I'm…I'm not really the devil." She added, seeing the cautious look Alice occupied after her statement. Alice chuckled and then offered Hayley her hands, gesturing for Hayley's.

Jasper had been on edge when they were in close proximity but it wasn't just him that tensed when their skin came into contact with each other. In fact, Jasper almost jumped right to her but when the darkness hadn't returned to swallow Alice up, we relaxed with confused faces. Alice lead her back to us and Hayley smiled at me, then at the others.

"I'm sorry if I startled you earlier. I…Let's just say I have anger issues and just leave it at that." Hayley justified herself. We simply stared on at her and every time she would shift her weight, Seth would tighten his grip around my waist. Several times she noticed but didn't comment. Then it got monotonous. "You are very protective…Seth, isn't it?"

He nodded, guardedly. She smiled. Her gaze shifted then to me and Bella with a happy look on her face. It was almost awed and worshipping.

"I love sisterhood. There's no connection like it, or that is my opinion anyway. You may know stronger. However, I can see that the connection between you two is extremely strong." Hayley informed us, smiling. Bella and I glanced at each other and smiled too. She spoke to only me now. "I can tell you are younger, too. I can tell by the way she protects you. It can get quite annoying sometimes, I would know. Although, I am only 10 seconds younger than Rhiannon."

"So…you two _are _twins? I figured as much." I asked, weakly. She nodded, smiling proudly.

It was only then that Carlisle remembered my condition and ordered me to lean against Seth (seen as though I still refused to sit on the bed) so that he could attend to my whipped wounds. I noticed Hayley's expression changed to that of anger and she frowned deeply.

"Aro has gone too far. This is inexcusable, unacceptable!" She almost growled it. "It is bad enough that you are young and fragile but to be with child, or children should I say! It's unprecedented!"

"How…How did you know I was carrying twins?" I asked, confused. She smiled at me.

"I can feel their heartbeats and their auras. One of my specialities." She boasted. I was about to ask her another question but Edward beat me to it.

"Speaking about heartbeats…Why do you have one?" he asked, interestedly. He side glanced towards Nessie, who was sleeping on the bed. How she slept through what just happened was beyond me. I wished I could sleep but the simple throbbing in my back was enough to keep me awake with every surge. She simply looked at him. "Well?"

"Why do you think?" She hedged. He took a deep breath but didn't comment. "I think you know why I have a heartbeat, considering the fact that I am one in the same species as your daughter. I was surprised to find that she's your biological but in any case."

There was gasps around the room and they all just stared at her while she smiled back.

"That's right. My sister and I are that of human and vampire blood…"

"A hybrid?" Bella asked, shockingly.

"Is that what you call it? Yes, we're _Hybrids_." She confirmed, shaking her head on the name with a slight smirk on her face.

"We only know of one other besides Nessie and yourselves, maybe you know him? Nahuel?" Alice asked, unsurely.

She started to chuckle to herself, giving me the impression that she did know him. She started to nod, slowly.

"Yes, yes. We know him. In fact, we're quite close to our half brother. Older. 50 years older in fact. He gets to be a pain in the butt but hey, family's family."

"Your brother?" Bella said, shocked.

"Nahuel did mention that he had half sisters." Esme reminded everyone.

"That's funny. He's mentioned you lot too. When I found you it was you guys in here, I freaked. As you can probably guess by my entrance." She turned to me, chuckling. Then she turned gentle, smiling sadly. It almost made her look less like a monster and more...human. _Almost_. "How long have you been here?"

I peered at Bella because I actually realised that I didn't know. I didn't know how long I was here before I was asleep. If that makes sense.

"We've been here two days. Izzie slept non-stop for the first day. We're approaching the end of day 2 now." Bella explained, grimly.

"2 DAYS?" Hayley was astonished. "You've been tortured for the last two days?"

"NO! No. Calm down! It's only happened once." I assured her. She seemed to relax but not totally. The last thing I wanted to do was to make her angry and force her to unleash that disturbing, terrifying darkness again. I'd avoid that at all costs.

"It was kinda our fault, actually." Ollie piped up, hesitantly. "We started a fight."

"No. I started a fight. Get it right, Ollie." Bella contradicted, annoyed and angry.

"Yes, that's right. I heard about that. Jane, wasn't it?" Hayley said, indifferently like she didn't mind that it was Jane.

"She was chatting utter bullshit about Nessie. It irked me. That was the last straw. This," - She gestured to my back - "It's just outrageous. She didn't even do anything. It was me. It's like she's gonna get punished for everything we do to them, just because she's the one that feels the most pain out of the lot of us."

"It is very unprecedented. They're breaking their own laws." Eleazar mused. "My apologies, I am Eleazar of the Denali coven. It's a pleasure." He gestured to the rest of the coven, they smiled.

"The pleasure is all mine, Eleazar." She said, humbly, taking his hand. I couldn't help noticing that he took it with caution. She did also and she smiled without comment.

"You are right. Though, without any evidence we cannot convict them of anything, or prove it." She pointed out. There was silence while they thought her words through.

"Regardless of what we can convict them of. We know what they have done. They have to be stopped." Garrett opinionated. There was nods all around the room. I suppressed a sigh.

"But how? I mean, with all the powers they have at their disposal - Jane, Alec, Heidi, Kamicharika." Eleazar said, negatively. "Kamicharika…there's something about her than meets the eye. I can't pinpoint it but there's something."

"What like? Can't you sense anything?" Carlisle asked, just about to use the needle to sew my wounds up.

"STOP!" Hayley and Ollie screeched together, ghosting to Carlisle in a second. Ollie assessed my wounds as she checked the medical equipment. A few seconds passed before they turned to each other. Hayley nodded but Ollie shook his head. I heard her sigh in relief.

"How much of this equipment have you used? I mean the utensils?" Hayley asked, still unsure.

"I haven't not yet, why? What's wrong with them?" He asked, alarmed, throwing the needle back in the bag.

She sighed, "They're soaked with vampire venom." Seth and Ollie snarled.

They were echoed by more growls and snarls and gasps all around the room. Seth kicked the bag of equipment and it collided with one of the thrones. He turned to me horrified and I returned it.

"We need to be extra, extra careful, very, very careful!" Ollie suggested "Don't use anything they give you - no equipment, no food, no water. They'll do anything to change her into a vampire."

They all fell silent. There was a variety of faces in this room, all of which had one common expression among others - fear, anxiety for my safety.

"Do you know what I wanna know?" I said, conversationally. They all waited for me to continue. "How the hell did they get to know about me?" Everyone fell silent once again. I waited for someone to share the knowledge I knew that they knew but everyone kept quiet...

To be continued...

* * *

**So, so...Little bit of a Cliffhanger because I love you readers so much :D**

**How was it?**

**What do you think of Hayley and Rhiannon? **

**What about their powers? I think they're cool powers, personally :D**

**I want to know everything you're thinking, people! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! Please? :D**

**Who felt sorry for Seth? D: Heart Wrenching... **

**Thanks for reading and I hope you REVIEW! :D**

**Please, check out my new story! You may enjoy it more than you expect! Stick with it! Thanks! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	22. Early

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**Okay...so you guys are gonna get the shock of your lives and you'll probably hate me for - one ...the cliffhanger and two...the whole chapter :D :D No hate mail please?**

**Seriously though, you guys are gonna flip out!**

**And don't worry, the Volturi will get what's coming to them in the NEXT chapter! It's what most of you have been waiting for! Yay! :D :D :D**

**A big thanks to my fave reviewers – Blonde Pickle Mule, ForeverIzzie and Nejisangel69! You're the best, I swear! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! HOW MANY MORE TIMES DO YOU WANNA MAKE ME SAY IT? XD**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 22**

**Early**

* * *

Most of the vampires around me looked like they didn't want to be a part of this conversation, looking awkwardly around the room or trying to look inconspicuous with the intense interest as this bit wasn't really their business but it isn't like they could leave the room so they had to listen.

Bella, Seth, Ollie and Edward were sat in front of me. Both Bella and Edward sat in the middle to separate the two guys glaring at each other on either side of them but I ignored them right now. My attention was fully focused on Bella as she prepared herself to say something that couldn't be good if this was the look that accompanied it. I had my hands in Bella's and she looked worried and guilty for some reason. She made me nervous and a slight panic rise within me. I took a deep breath as she did, readying myself.

"I don't want to tell you because I feel like you are gonna hate me for what I've done." Bella said, shyly. She wasn't looking at me. I frowned, confused. What has she done?

"I still want to know." I said looking pleadingly at her and Seth. She nodded and then began.

"We found out about them approximately…a month before you moved to Forks. We have a hunch that they knew about you long before then but Alice saw a vision of you during transformation, writhing in pain and eventually...turned immortal like us." Bella started. Seth growled as she retold it, hating the idea of his soul mate being as pale and cold as his 'arch-enemy', in this particular case, Ollie. Her expression turned to that of guilt. "I-I asked mom to…to buy the ticket that brought you here to Forks. She was willing to take you with her and Phil on the road trip but…I begged her to send you here. She didn't need to know why so I told her that I wanted to reconnect with you and she was all up for that so she agreed. I'm sorry but…I needed you somewhere closer to me, to safety. If you hadn't come then they might have gotten you a whole lot sooner and this very minute you would be…be a…a vampire. I wasn't having that so that's what I did. And I know you're hating me right now for it because I'm seeing your face and it is full of disappointment and betrayal but…it was for your own safety. I haven't regretted it, not once but, but…

"Then you met Seth and fell in love and then you got pregnant with two energetic babies which are in doubt going to be heart wrenching beautiful," Her hand rubbed my belly and I smiled, looking at Seth. He smiled back, "and before I knew it…you were just as involved in this world as I was. You have to forgive me. I'm sorry but I've had to be this protective. It was the only thing I could think of and it had to be done sooner rather than later because there was no way in hell that they were gonna get you. I love you, so much and I don't want anything to happen to you."

She fell silent waiting for me to register all this information, all her rushed and jumbled words. I actually found it very difficult to get my head around what she did to me. That she practically begged Renée to send me to Forks. That she paid for my plane ticket. That she actually did this to me. She took me from my friends, my school, my whole life to keep me safe and I had no idea whether to feel sad, mad or grateful. I knew that she's always been a protective, caring big sister. The type of sister that would fight my battles for me; fend off the school bully; and lie to mom so that I could sneak out at midnight to watch the first showing of a new Harry Potter film, just so that I could say I was one of the first ones to see it in my class. I knew that she did it all for me; Bella wouldn't have done it otherwise. She isn't at all selfish to force me out to Forks just so she could spend time with me, despite how much she may have wanted it. In fact. If she wanted it soo bad, she would had flown out to me in Jacksonville. I think the only thing holding her back was the uncertainty of my feelings towards her after she ditched me to live with dad. I didn't expect this from her one bit and I was gobsmacked, to be honest. When I remained silent, Edward stepped in.

"Aro has known about you a lot longer than we have. I was surprised he waited for us to find out that he was after you. He's been obsessing over you like he was crazy, mad, you know. He's got it in his head that you _will_ be in the Volturi Guard. He's adamant about that. He no longer wishes me, or Alice or Benjamin. His soul want is you."

"But…what is so _special_ about _me_?" I asked, perplexed, shaking my head.

"Maybe…" Eleazar started with his hands on his chin.

"What?" I prompted, desperately. He glanced at me and then Bella. I saw her nod and he carried on.

"Maybe he knows what I know, or perhaps knows more?" He continued.

"But how? How does he know about me?"

"Since I knew you were coming, I've been talking about you a lot, maybe…" Bella went on.

"I have a confession!" Ollie announced, cutting her off. Everyone looked at him, not surprised as if they knew something like this was going to come to the surface. Like it was only a matter of time before he would enter this conversation.

"This oughta be good." Seth whispered. I slapped him lightly on the back and Ollie rolled his eyes too.

"I kinda, sorta, spied on you." He admitted, shyly. He wasn't looking at me but I was glaring at him.

"What a surprise!" Seth shouted.

"Shut up, Seth!" I shouted back, making me wince a little as I had to stretch to hit his arm. Ollie smirked. "And you can stop smirking! Why did you spy on me? When?"

"While you were in Jacksonville. I have ever since...you know. It was just to make sure you were okay and safe. It was only every couple of months, I swear and I never stayed for long. Just a day or two... The last time I saw you, I heard you telling Am that you were moving to Forks. I had no intention of telling him but...his power, Izzie. He can read my every thought and as soon as he touched me, Izzie, there was no keeping it from him. I don't exactly know when he got to know about you to begin with but my personal guess is around the time that I died, if you'd call it that. But anyway, that's how he knew you were in Forks. I'm sorry. So sorry." Ollie apologised, sincerely. He locked eyes with me, pleading me to understand. He hadn't meant for Aro to find out. Nor did he really mean to eavesdrop on our conversation. I was a little happier and flattered to know that even after he 'died', he still kept tabs on me, making sure I was safe and stuff. If anything, I was grateful.

"Don't…Don't worry about it. It can't be changed." I amended him. Seth snorted slightly, I ignored him.

"But then…then I saw Andy…" he continued. My eyes bulged. It was on the same day that I told everyone I was moving, that Andy kissed me.

"WHAT? What did you see?" I said alarmed. He squinted at me suspiciously.

"I saw Andy kiss you." he said, angrily. "Wasn't ready to see that, especially from my own brother."

"I'm…I'm sorry. He kissed me though…" I justified myself but he cut me off.

"I know…I heard you tell him that you had no feelings but still…it was weird." He said, quietly. "Still gonna kill him. Even when I was alive, I knew he liked you." I blushed slightly. He chuckled. "Don't worry about it."

"Andy...Andy the Senior? He'd be a Senior now, right?" Bella asked me, unsurely. I nodded, blushing. Edward chuckled.

"You seem just as desirable for the male population as Bella was." he chuckled, shaking his head and Bella dropped her head to hide the blush that would never again appear. Mine on the other hand, was flaming. Ollie laughed, throwing his head back.

"I often had to fight off admirers. You remember Harold Jones?" He asked me, amused. I groaned, nodding with a silly grin on my face.

"He would have been the Mike Newton of your High School experience, Bella." I told her and she groaned with me. Edward scowled, along with Ollie but Seth shifted uncomfortably next to me, obviously not comfortable with the topic of conversation being my past with Ollie and my admirers. I sighed, shaking my head.

There was a few minutes of silence in which people started to get restless, uncomfortable about the situations they were in.

I remember those days. The days when Ollie and I were surrounded happily by our friends. Amelia, Jason, John, Leanne and Andy. They were like my family away from home. I depended on them just as much as my mom, dad and Bella. They'd celebrate anything about my life because I was the youngest. Amelia used to slap me on the arm whenever I wished to be as old as them and she'd say not to wish my life away. To enjoy myself while I was still young. I remember getting an anomalous birthday card from someone. I figured that he didn't know that I knew it was him but Andy has always done that. He's been so subtle about his _love,_ if that is what he feels towards me. Remembering that memory made me realise something. To my surprise and to everyone-that-watched-me's surprise, I started to laugh to myself, not believing that it's that time already.

"What?" Eleazar asked, confused by my laughter. This was hardly the time to be laughing. I shook my head.

"No, what?" Hayley asked again. I chuckled once more and then sighed to myself, looking at Bella. She frowned.

"What date is it Bella?" I asked, quietly.

"It's-" She started but cut off, gawking at me. I smiled slightly, shaking my head. "Oh my god!"

"What?" Emmett asked for the final time.

"Happy Birthday to me." I mumbled, sarcastically to myself, looking down sadly at my lap.

There were gasps around me everyone gawked just the same as Bella.

"You're joking!" Seth shouted, sad and disbelieving. Ollie, judging by his face, already knew this. He sighed, not commenting.

"Yep. I'm finally sixteen. Huh." I said to myself. "I imagined my sixteenth birthday somewhat differently but…you can't control these things, can you?"

"Oh no...We're so sorry." Alice apologised. I don't know why.

"You haven't done this." I assured them, shrugging. "Just a gesture of bad timing, I guess."

"Very bad timing." Bella seconded.

There was silence again in the room as people thought of the actual horrid timing of all this. Ollie chuckled to himself.

"Happy Birthday…" He wished. I looked up at him and then smiled, shaking my head. He shrugged. Seth frowned at him. After a while I began to chuckle myself at his comment.

"Thank you, I guess." I said, finally.

"Welcome."

"Dickhead." Seth whispered. I could hardly hear it. I slapped him, lightly. Ollie chuckled.

"Toss bag." Ollie countered, he still had his eyes closed.

"Bloodsucker."

"Freak mutation."

The werewolves in the room, growled. Ollie smirked, knowing he hit a nerve of every one of them. I intervened.

"Come on guys, are we really calling each other names like five year olds?"

"Not if he wants to take it further." Seth countered. Ollie laughed.

"Could take you any day, mutt." Ollie boasted. Seth got to his feet however, Ollie didn't he simply looked at him.

"Empty words, you won't even stand up!" Seth shouted.

"No, they aren't empty words but do you really wanna do this in front of Izzie? On her birthday?" Ollie asked, getting up to his feet finally. Seth looked away from him and then sat back down. "Exactly."

My heart breathed a sighed of relief and I relaxed in my position on the floor. Ollie was right - I didn't want to see that. And not just on my birthday. I didn't want to see it ever.

A day passed. I became very sore and restless. I couldn't sleep, cuddling up to Bella, if I got hot or Jacob if I got cold, not wanting to make either Seth or Ollie uncomfortable if I cuddled one or the other. Really, I was the one uncomfortable, and not just about the fact that I wanted to snuggle up to both of them but because I had no idea how much longer it was going to last. I have become weaker. Another beating occurred yesterday, a brutal one. I had fresh whip wounds on my back, painfully sore. Carlisle did all he could for them but with no equipment, or at least some that wasn't poisoned, there was only so much he could do. My family was furious when I got back, Ollie nearly killed Felix, being inches away from ripping his throat out before Felix slammed the door in his face. Truthfully, it was his and Seth's fault that I was whipped again. They fought. Aro grew restless of their pathetic brawls and decided to intervene, at my expense. They soon stopped after that, sitting at other ends of the massive hall, resisting the temptation to glare at one another. It soon wore off though.

Ollie stared remorsefully at the floor while I stared at him. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Seth staring angrily and irritatingly at him. I gave Seth some warning glances, ordering him to stop but he didn't see them.

After a while, Ollie started to realise and got riled at it, deciding to say something.

"You mind looking at someone else, wolf? You're giving me the unwanted impression that you're infatuated with me. I really don't wanna think that, it's freaky." Ollie said, surprisingly nice. Seth ignored him. I frowned at Seth. "If you have a problem, man. Just spit it out. It's pissing me off!"

Seth thought over his words with his eyes still not leaving his. Slowly, he rose to his feet after just a few minutes. My heart raced and I looked at Bella in alarm.

I, too, rose but very weakly. I winced and Bella came to help me with one hand on my back and the other on my bump. Seth and Ollie took no notice of my struggling, despite my hand on both of their chests, too caught up in glaring at one another to realise what was going on around them. They simply stared at each other. I was nearly in tears but they were fixed on each other. I looked pleadingly at Jacob and Edward, begging them to finish this before it got started but I spoke too soon.

"NOOOO!" I screamed but I was pushed aside, swiftly and carefully into Edward by Seth.

Seth charged at Ollie with full force. Suddenly, they became a blur. Deep flashes of blue lightening flickered as Ollie teleported Seth all around the room. They crashed into the walls and the thrones. Wood chips and stone and marble flew everywhere. All I could do was scream at them to stop while Bella and Edward held me so that I wouldn't hurt myself further but it wasn't the whip wounds that hurt - it was my heart. It was like my heart was wrenching itself in two. Like the two different loves in my heart were fighting it's last battle. Who'd win? I didn't know but it hurt past comprehension.

Ollie stopped teleporting before he ended up on top of Seth, punching his face in. Every scream I shouted to them were ignored. It was like they couldn't hear me. I scrambled to break them up but the hold Edward had on me was impossibly strong. I couldn't even squirm. My screams redirected to Seth's pack and the vampires. Pleading them to stop it seemed like it was the only thing I could do but they didn't move - not even Jacob or Leah seemed to want to break this fight up. My heart pounded and it felt like the fire within it was going to let up soon. I had to do something but what could I, a simply weak human, do to stop this? It appeared that I couldn't even rely on the extraordinary being around me to help.

Ollie launched Seth fly across the room and Ollie disappeared too into thin air. There was a few seconds before he reappeared in front on Seth and he sent him hurtling towards the vampires, huddled opposite to us at the other end of the room. They scrambled as Seth smashed into the massive throne at the top of the room and it was another minute before he was able to get up. During that minute, Ollie just stood there, in the middle of the room, staring at the point where Seth laid. Ollie had no scratch upon him but as Seth stood up, I noticed he was resetting his arm as if it was just broken and lacerations that were turning to little pink puckered scars before my eyes scattered all over his face and neck. Seth rubbed his arm lightly, satisfied with the mend before he crouched as if to pounce, his eyes never leaving Ollie's intense ones. Ollie mirrored his movement like a reflection.

"STOOOOOOOOP IIIIIIIITTTTTTTTT!" I screeched as load as I could, only to gasp with terror and fright.

The once flying fighters froze in mid air and then crashed to the floor, on top of each other. They didn't bother shoving each other off them because they were fixated on me as well as everyone else and I knew why.

My whole life was crashing down. Everyone stared at me, wide-eyed and horrified at me, not quite knowing what to do. They were frozen. Their eyes kept glancing at Carlisle, who was staring at me with bulging eyes. I couldn't breathe because if I did I might have screamed my lungs out. I clutched Bella and Edward for support, for much needed support I felt like I was going to collapse. They grasped me, tightly. My eyes watered with worry and despair as my body prepare itself for the pain that was to come. However, it was getting unbearable not to breathe and to boot, the tears in my eyes were blinding me. Seconds passed and it grew intolerable.

One of the loudest, shrillest, excruciating screams exploded from my mouth and I doubled over clutching my stomach. The all to familiar, severe tearing pain tore through my stomach. I fell to my knees, still doubled over and Seth forgot that Ollie was even in the room to come kneel next to me as I prepared for my second labour.

Many hands scrambled to me at the same time and I suddenly found myself being carried to the bed. I was in too much pain to object but this scene was becoming all too familiar. Masses of voices erupted around me - worried, anxious, nauseated, frantic, hysterical voices sounded in my ears and I couldn't even hear myself think.

Another strident scream spewed from my mouth and my breathing was course and shallow when it ended, although the pain didn't cease. I just found it hard to scream constantly when I need to breath as well. My screams soon picked up again when I got sufficient oxygen.

"Breathe Izzie! Izzie, Sweetheart, come on!" Seth urged but I could hardly comprehend what he said.

The pain struck again and it was echoed by another high-pitched shriek. My body arched and Seth supported my back as I did.

"Carlisle!" Bella shouted, desperately. My hand was in hers and I must have been using all my strength to squeeze it. She didn't even flinch. In fact, it was hurting me more than my sister. My other was in Seth's hand and neither did he.

More and more screams flowed out from my lips like a river of vocal fluid. It echoed throughout the room, bouncing off the walls like balls. They just seemed to keep going, not losing any momentum. I just kept fueling these balls with more and more sound waves so they didn't cease.

"Izzie, please, please do not push! What ever you do, don't push! You hear me? Not yet! Aro!" Carlisle bellowed to something behind my head.

Another scream slipped through the slit of my closed mouth. The tearing pain returned with a vengeance and I couldn't stop it. I didn't know how to stop it. But oh God, did I want it to stop!

"You're okay, just breath, Sweetheart, it's gonna be fine." Seth tried to comfort me.

"WILL YOU STOP! YOU HAVE _NO IDEA _HOW MUCH THIS HURTS!" I shouted at him. I winced and I tried to control my breathing.

Leah and Jacob dropped down on either side of the bed, next to Seth and Bella, looking worried but excited about all this and yet, I was the only one feeling the freaking PAIN! What happened to my wolf feeling everything I did? Did he feel this? I looked at him and saw that he was grimacing slightly but he couldn't be feeling it to the intensity I was feeling it. He couldn't have been. He'd be screaming too.

It was working until the pain returned and I was screaming at the top of my lungs again.

"ARO!" Seth screamed to the place Carlisle had. I looked at him and I could see my reflection in his deep eyes - tired, sweaty and crumpled up in pain. He looked worried and desperate to stop my pain. "You're gonna be fine, baby, okay? FINE!"

"It's too early! THEY'RE TOO EARLY!" I screamed in to his face. I frown after saying them as I realised that I've already said something like that before.

"Baby, I know. I know but they're coming. You need to be strong, if not for me but for them. Don't let them down sweet." He encouraged, tensely.

His words were too intense to comfort and suddenly, I felt a lot more concern and up-tight. Another scream echoed through my throat as I panted and Seth snarled.

Suddenly, I heard locks unhinging and I knew where from. I tried to look but Ollie held me in place with Edward. They were all looking that way, towards the door. I knew exactly who came in and they sniggered when they saw our situation.

"ARO! YOU NEED TO LET US GET HER OUT OF HERE! THEY'LL DIE!" Hayley pleaded, desperately. She was with Carlisle, near my feet, stood up glaring straight at him, scowling. Upon hearing her words, my heart lurched into a deep plunge as I realised how true her words could be. Tears unrelated to the pain started to trickled down my face.

"This is what we've been waiting for! Why? Why would we let you go?" Aro said, confused.

"What you've been waiting for?" Ollie shouted, copying his confusion. Aro chuckled as well as his brothers. His guard were there too but they were quiet. I couldn't hear them.

"ARO, PLEASE?" I implored, distraught. "PLEEEEAASSSSSEEE!"

"We simply can't do that, Izzie." Caius said, darkly. He seemed close. "Good luck, Carlisle, especially with the poison lurking in those precious children's blood."

The room seemed to stop. Even time itself. What did he mean? I haven't touched, eaten, drunk or used anything they've given us. How can that be?

"WHAT!" Bella screamed. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?"

Aro simply laughed, devilishly. "Whip, whip."

He laughed devilishly again and left the room with his brothers and guard on his heels. I heard the door slam and vampires slamming into it after it closed. They beat it with their fists and feet but I didn't budge.

The whip was dosed with poison but why wasn't I burning. Why wasn't I becoming a vampire?

Another gigantic, shrill scream reminded them of the situation and returned to my sides.

Carlisle poked around again and I saw his eyes widen and then look at the other vampires in the room.

"Edward, Alice, Esme. You three are the most qualified. I need you here! NOW!" He urged. They were beside him in the same second, waiting for the commands to proceed with anything.

"I have experience. My younger sister, Lucinda." Hayley began. Carlisle waved her over, mid-sentencing she too, ghosted to his side. He started to poke around again then swept his eyes across the room.

"Rose, strip those unneeded sheets from the bed, we'll need them."

He turned to Hayley, "Is there any water in here that isn't poisoned?" He asked, unhopeful.

"No…" His face fell. "But, I could neutralise it."

She got straight to work and she concentrated really hard on nothing. It didn't even look like anything was happening so when she handed the bottle of water back to him, he frowned as well as I. "Trust me." She added, when we looked doubtfully.

"Time?" Carlisle asked for some reason.

"11:49." Esme answered.

"They aren't gonna be born today, tomorrow."

"I don't care at this minute, Carlisle." I screamed.

All distraction in the room vanished in front of me as my eyes were invaded by black spots. They stripped me of my vision and the striking pain scrapped across my abdomen again. I screamed another scream and it cut off with agonised weeping.

"They're closer. There's no time. Alright…" Carlisle began. I saw him circle around to my rear and he poked around. "Izzie, there's no more time to waste. They're twisted! On your next contraction…I need you to push. Very hard…One…two…three…Push!"

I tensed and pushed as hard as I could. My heart raced as the excruciating pain magnified 10 times over. A scream exploded from my mouth, echoing throughout the cavernous room. This pain was too much. I tried to pass my pain to Seth and Bella by squeezing their hands with a massive amount of force but their hard, firm grasps hurt me further. That still being said, I continued to squeeze their hands. Finally, the contraction ended but the pain still remained. I was panting more than ever but they were more like weak weeps rather than breaths.

"That was good, that was excellent, Izzie. I need you to do it again for me. Can you push again?" Carlisle asked, rather too calm for this current situation. I sobbed slightly, not quite sure if I could or not.

"Come on, Sweet. You can do it!" Seth encouraged.

Another scream burst from my tight lips. It turned into crying screams as I tensed again. Seth appeared to stop breathing with me and every time he'd breathe out, I would use that as a measure of when to stop pushing but sometimes he'd hold his breath for more than ten seconds and pushing for more than ten seconds at anyone time was mind blowing.

"You're doing great, sweetheart!" Seth praised, wiping stray hairs from my sweaty face. I moaned again.

"Izzie, I can see the head. I need two more pushes and then that's one. Come on, help me out." Carlisle supported me. "Do it for them."

His words inspired me to give a push with 120% of my strength. I drove my body to near spasm before I eased out of it.

The pain eased slightly and there were gasps all around me, joyful gasps. I smiled and tried to see my baby. I frowned when there was no crying.

Carlisle gave the baby to Esme, who wrapped and cradle it in her arms, cooing it on her way to Seth. He beamed and took the baby eagerly. As he beamed, his body seemed to glow and he knelt down beside me. He gave me the baby, wrapped in a warm sheet and the radiance running of me was enough to light the stars. I gazed down at the baby spellbound.

"Harry." Seth whispered in awe at my ear. He smiled and kissed me, stroking our son's head with tears shining brightly in his eyes with pride of what son we'd created for us. We did settle on the names.

"Harry." I repeated, enthralled by my son's face. He was so beautiful, gorgeous and uncanny as to how similar he was to Seth. I peered up at Bella, who was just as entranced at this gorgeous boy as Seth and I were. As soon as she noticed my gaze, she smiled and hugged me gently, taking care not to squish Harry. She kissed him on his head before smiling up at Seth and Edward. They smiled right back at her and then at the baby in reverence.

As I stared down at him, I noticed his proportions. He was so small and fragile. I also noticed that he was smaller than the average baby. I could see his heavy shallow breaths and I knew that that wasn't the way he was supposed to be breathing. I looked up at Carlisle for assurance that Harry was okay but he gave me none. Although, he simply looked at him, wary at his condition. Accessing him very, very carefully.

My heart raced as the crippling pain returned. I almost forgot, due to the distraction Harry brought with him, that was still in labour with his sister. I felt an empty space in my arms and my heart as somebody snatched Harry from my grasp.

"NO!" I screamed, reaching for him in Hayley's arms. "Give him back!"

"No, you need to concentrate on your daughter. I promise, I will keep him alive!" Hayley said, looking me straight in the eyes. I saw the truth there but I didn't know whether my son was alright. I saw the other vampires gather around her with worried faces and hands. I frowned but it simultaneously changed to that of a grimace as new contractions began.

More screams shot out of my mouth, turning into wails. The pain from giving birth to Harry hadn't ceased completely so this new familiar pain only re-strengthened the first. My hands found their places in Seth's and Bella's again and I squeezed as hard as I could. It didn't bother them just like the first time. Alice wringed out a wet cloth and dabbed my perspiring forehead, hastily. Esme assisted Carlisle along with Edward so I knew I was in good hands.

Scream after scream escaped my mouth, push after push, my head, heart and breathing spiked past its tolerable rhythm. After a while, I began to realise that we weren't getting anywhere.

"Carlisle! What's happening?" I asked, desperately. I grimaced as Chenée wriggled inside me. After a minute, Carlisle decided to answer me.

"Izzie, don't be alarmed," - naturally I was alarmed - "The baby's breach. Don't worry, it's not as bad as it sounds. All this means is that she's coming out feet first and that it's gonna take longer."

"WHAT!" I cried. I forgot the pain for a fraction of a second. "She's gonna be okay though, right?"

"She will be but I need you to try and relax. The more you relax, the easier it'll be for the three of us. I only want you to push when I say. I know you'll feel like you really want to but it will be better for the baby if you don't - not until I tell you to, understand?" Carlisle asked, distractedly.

"Okay, Carlisle. I trust you." I told him, encouragingly.

"Thank you, I needed that encouragement." Carlisle said, relieved.

A few minutes passed, dominated by pain, excruciating pain and the determination to ignore the urges to push but it was so hard! Alice continued to dab my forehead and Seth started to stroke the back of my hand, which tensed in his every time a contraction hit and I was unable to push. It didn't effect him in the slightest.

"Okay, Izzie. On your next contraction, I need you to push for me, push as hard as you possibly can. The less pushes this takes, the better off the baby will be, understand?" Carlisle explained, calmly. I nodded, feebly. Seth squeezed my hand in encouragement. I turned to Bella and she smiled.

Before I continued, I needed to know how Harry was doing.

"Hayley…Hayley, how is he?" I asked, no louder than a desperate whisper. I knew she'd hear me. For a few seconds, she deliberated whether or not to answer me but then thought better of it.

"He's not any better Izzie, but I'm doing my best. He will not die on my watch, I promise." She assured me.

He was in plain sight. I could see his chest heave up and down with every breath. My breathing seemed to synchronise with his, like we were connected. My hand started to stretch towards him, yearning for him but it was soon reigned in when the cripplingly sharp pain darted brusquely through my abdomen again.

"Push!" Carlisle ordered and I complied immediately, trying with all my might. I screamed so loud and so high while pushing that I was so exhausted afterwards. I let my head fall back on to the pillow in fatigue.

"That was perfect, Izzie. I need another one like that, can you do that for me? It'll be the last one, as long as you give me the same force. Come on, you can do it!" Carlisle rallied me but I was so, so exhausted. I hardly had the energy to hold my head up. I really don't think I could push any more. I think it is all but impossible for me now, not after all that. I shook my head at him. "Come on, you can do it! Do it for the baby, for your daughter!"

I shook my head again, "I-I don't think…I can. I'm so…tired." I spluttered, breathlessly. My eyes were closed and my breathing was weak and heavy. I could feel the sweat dripping down my neck and face.

It was at this point where Bella looked me straight in the eye, "Izzie, you have been through so much. More, possibly, that I could have handled. It is one more push, one more and it's over! Just one! Think of everything that's happened - Ollie, Seth, Andy, being captured. What happened to Nessie? What happened to YOU? Think about how Harry's doing at the moment. Think of how he will be without his sister!"

Those words were what drove me, empowering me with enough force and energy to give one last final push. Faces, feeling, memories ran through my head, empowering me further. I pushed harder than ever when the contraction finally came and I screamed the walls down.

"That's it, come on. Just a few more seconds!" Carlisle heartened me.

Tenser and tenser I became, trying with a last attempt to end the suffering of me and my baby. Seth held his breath too. Bella of course, didn't need to breath anyway. Everyone encouraged me now, I must be near the finish line.

I pushed, even harder for a tenth of a second and then exhaled a huge gust of air when it was over. The crippling severe pain ceased quite a lot and I sighed in relief, letting my head drop back down on the pillow in well earned exhaustion. I felt sudden, passionate lips on mine as I looked back up at Seth, returning his awesome, glowing smile. He kissed me again and broke away just in time to receive Chenée from Esme, who was glowing just as bright as us. Again, he knelt beside me and kissed Chenée's head before handing her to me. I grabbed her, fervently and simply stared at her beautiful face. I felt an overwhelming tear trickled down my face as I looked at her, marvelling and Seth wiped it away with his finger, smiling. I noticed again that she, like Harry, wasn't crying but I was too happy and overwhelmed to complain about anything like that.

Hayley came up to me, holding Harry and that's when I remembered that I had an audience. I glanced around at their faces, smiling and everyone returned my smile, 10 fold. Hayley handed Harry to Seth, still keeping close just in case she was needed urgently.

Having them together was a breath of overwhelming joy, I couldn't possibly describe how it made me feel. Seeing them for the first time wasn't exchangeable for anything I could have ever wanted. I could tell they were twins, obviously not identically but the similarities, a lot of similarities were there. Harry had so much of Seth in him, I could have argued against Seth when he said that Chenée had a lot of me in her but I decided not to because I actually really liked it when he said it. I was proud to be their mother and thinking that word to myself really did overwhelm me. I never thought I would be a mother, even at an older age to what I am now. I never really thought about it at all. I didn't make the decision whether or not wanted to be a mother or not and now I'm here hold one of the two most beautiful, breathtaking babies I have ever seen.

"Oh Izzie! You should be so proud! They're absolutely, undoubtedly beautiful!" Bella complimented them. I beamed up at her and then at Seth, who kissed me, lovingly.

"Thank you. I know exactly what you mean." I said, tiredly.

"You must be shattered!" Emmett guessed. I smiled and nodded my head theatrically. He chuckled but stopped abruptly, shifting his eyes, sharply, back to the babies.

Their breathing was picking up and so did mine. Seth rubbed my shoulders comfortingly but it hardly worked. I waited for a few minutes but their breathing didn't slow. My eyes shot to Carlisle and I saw his smile falter slightly. He circled around the bed with a worried expression and requested Seth to give him Harry. He complied immediately, frightened for Harry. Carlisle glanced at Chenée with the same level of anxiousness on his face before turning his attention to Harry seen as though he's been here longer. His condition has been the worst and Chenée could get just as bad.

"Carlisle, can you hear it?" Edward asked, worriedly. His eyes on Chenée, not Harry. Carlisle nodded.

"Yes." He replied, blankly.

"WHAT?" I screamed, anxiously. My eyes watered in fear.

"The poison…" Alice said, flatly. Her eyes kept glancing from Harry to Chenée.

"It's not venom, though. It's not even from a vampire." Hayley informed us confused. Taking Harry from Carlisle, she closed he eyes above him, concentrating. It didn't seem like the babies were in pain but something was definitely wrong.

"Are they gonna be okay?" I asked, almost screaming and my voice broke at the end. I gasped when no-one answered me. "HAYLEY!"

Her eyes shot open at my sudden outburst and she didn't hold her gaze with me for very long.

"The poison…it's…very, very slowly, shutting down their bodily processes." She whispered in disbelief, almost inaudible.

"NOOOOO!" I shrieked, startling Chenée, though she hardly made a reaction. My tears spilled over. "PLEASE! YOU HAVE TO DO SOMETHING! PLEEEAASSSSEEE!"

"I'm sorry!" She cut me off. She looked like she was about to cry. "I'm so, so sorry but…I can't neutralise any poison that already reacting inside the body!"

"YOU HAVE TO DO _SOMETHING_!" I pleaded, starting to get up, feebly from the bed. Seth held me down, shaking his head disapprovingly. I saw tears in his eyes and they only fuelled mine more. I started to cry, despairingly.

"The only thing I can do is keep them alive but I'm not going to be with them at every stage of their lives! We need to get him out of here!" Hayley suggested, handing Harry back to Seth.

"Izzie, there is a drug that might be able to counteract this poison but you can only get it in a hospital." Carlisle notified me.

"Well, Carlisle, I don't know whether you've noticed but we don't have that option!" I snapped but he excused my tone.

"So the question is now - how do we get them out of here?" Jasper asked, thoughtfully.

We were silent for what seemed to me a lifetime. All I could do was stare, marvelling into their gorgeous, innocent faces and to think that I might not be able to do that was inexcusable. I battered myself some mental abuse for just thinking it. I couldn't and I wouldn't lose them, not now. It just wasn't an option! I clutched on to Chenée tight, taking care as to how tight. She literally wasn't even 10 minutes old yet. Thinking that made me realise just how fragile they were and I wondered how someone could hurt something so innocent.

My heart paced when I saw Chenée's eyelids flutter but not open. I smiled up at Seth, who smiled right back.

"I can't lose you, not now." I whispered to her, sleeping in my arms, taking no notice of the people around who could hear me.

"You won't!" Ollie shouted from across the other side of the room. He must have been there throughout the whole birth, not wanting to endure such a horrid thing for him to witness seen as though they weren't his children. This didn't stop him now from moving through the crowd to my bedside (opposite to Seth), kneeling beside me and looking straight at me. Seth stiffened at his close proximity to me and Chenée but Ollie ignored him. "Izzie…do you trust me?"

"What sort of a question is tha…?" I began but he held up a hand.

"Yes or no. Do you trust me?" He repeated, looking at only me. I noticed that he didn't look even once at Chenée or Harry.

I peered around the room at all the faces but they weren't looking at me like _they _didn't but didn't want to influence my decision. I looked at Seth but he was glaring angrily at Ollie, who was still looking fixated at me. After short deliberation, I nodded. He didn't smile but looked very serious.

"You do? Please, don't just say that if you don't because what I'm about to suggest needs your 100% trust." He asked for second confirmation and I nodded again. He bowed his head and closed his eyes, thinking about how to suggest his idea. But what he did next startled me a little - he looked straight at Seth but it wasn't only that. His expression was kind. "Can _you_ trust me?"

Seth snorted, amused by his question. "That's out of the question, bloodsucker." he said, not so nice. I frowned at him. Seth turned to Edward. "What's he thinking?" Edward didn't answer.

Ollie turned back to me, "Izzie, he may not trust me but you do…let me help you, let me help them."

For the first time since they were born, he looked at Chenée and I think I was the only one who saw his eyes sparkle. I could see the same level of marvelling. Marvelling at her beauty and probably thinking exactly the same as Seth has said - _she looks exactly like me_. It was a while before he could tear his eyes away from her.

"Why would you do that? What's in it for you?" Seth asked, suspiciously.

"There's nothing in it for me, idiot. And as for why I'm doing it. It doesn't matter who the father is, they are Izzie's children and I would do anything for them. Besides, the fact that they aren't even an hour old is one of the reasons why I'm asking. I know that losing them would push her to possible suicide and you should also know that!"

Seth didn't answer or even respond in any way. I could see irritation in his eyes though.

"Let me help." Ollie repeated again.

"How could you possibly help and what makes you think I'll let you anywhere near them anyway?" Seth asked, nastily, glaring at him.

Ollie looked at him, impatient with his aggressive tones, "BECAUSE IF I DON'T THEY'LL DIE HERE! Do you want that?" Seth didn't answer him and didn't even look his way. "I know you don't want that so…let me help them. I can teleport them to a hospital of your choice. You just need to trust me."

My heart raced with adrenaline, pumping it in mass doses. I was so faithful in this plan because it involved the safety of my babies but I knew, I just knew that Seth wouldn't allow it. But then that's when I had to draw the line.

"Do it. Forks hospital." I said immediately. Everyone's eyes shot to me in disbelief. I took no notice, only to Ollie. He, too, looked slightly taken aback. He glanced at Seth but I recaptured his eyes. "No, don't look at him, look at me. You asked me, not him and I say take them, take them to Forks hospital."

"Hold on a sec!" Seth spluttered.

"NO!" I cut him off, abruptly. He looked quite angry but it didn't make a difference. His anger made me angry that he's actually not considering this. "I don't care what problem you have with him, Seth. I really, really don't care because it's not about you or him. It's about them!" I almost shouted, very determined to silence him or even persuade him with my words. "I'm sorry but I did not go through all that pain just to lose them! SO I HAVE ACCEPTED HIS OFFER! AND YOU HAVE NO SAY THIS TIME! I DON'T CARE IF ANYONE ELSE HAS A PROBLEM! THEY ARE GOING AND THAT IS THAT!" My words kept rising until I was screaming because I was so upset and scared for my babies' lives. I couldn't lose them, not now that I've seen them for the first time.

My eyes ended up closed, trying to calm myself. There was silence that followed my words and my eyes teared under my eyelids, a single drop escaped from within them and trickled down my cheek. When I eventually did look up, everyone was looking at me, shocked and I got an appreciative vibe from them. I avoided looking at them, very angry and determined to get this my way.

More silence followed but when Bella said something unexpected, I gawked at her. It was one thing me trusting him but it was a total different matter Bella trusting him, "Take Nessie."

"WHAT?" Edward shouted in disbelief. "I don't want her going with him!"

"Edward, I don't want her involved in what's to come. She's going." Bella ordered him. She turned to Ollie. "Is that okay?"

"Of course it is." he agreed. Nessie ran up to him and smiled. He smiled back and then turned to me. "You're sure."

"Yes." I said, intensely. He took a deep breath and then looked at Chenée again. The same marvelling eyes appeared again and I smiled slightly to myself.

"You know, you are gonna have to hold them, right?" I asked, doubtfully. He might not have thought this through. Being this close must be torture.

"Yeah, Izzie. I know." He said, chuckling slightly. It was good to see his smile but as he gazed upon Chenée again and then Harry his smiled faded slightly.

"You realise that I'm gonna be pissed if you back out of this." I said, sternly. His smiled picked up and he looked at me.

"Don't be silly." He said, again chuckling slightly. He circled around the bed to next to Seth. Seth tensed. "I've never broken my promises." Ollie side looked Seth. "Excuse me."

Seth glared at him as if he couldn't believe what he'd just asked. He didn't budge because he's a stubborn prat.

"Seth! Please?" I asked again. He sighed and took Harry to the other side of the bed where Ollie just left. He rolled his eyes at Ollie and then turned his attention to Harry.

I gestured Chenée to him and he hesitated. After a few seconds, he readied his arms.

"You're gonna be perfectly fine. I promise." I whispered to her, kissing her firmly on the head. A tear fell from my eye but I ignored it and I passed Chenée to Ollie.

He took her like a professional and cradled her like…like her father. He handled her with such care as if he _were_ the father. But he wasn't the father. He must have been thinking on the same wavelength as me because his smiled faded a little when he too realised that he actually wasn't. Regardless, he took her and then looked meaningfully at Seth, who was glaring at him.

"Hurt her or him and I'll kill you in the most severe way I could possibly think of." He growled. Ollie smiled and looked at me but I just rolled my eyes, irritated.

"I would have threatened you in exactly the same way if they were mine." Ollie told him. Seth smirked. I couldn't believe that they were agreeing, regardless of the topic they were agreeing on. I decided it was time.

"Seth, hand him to Ollie." I almost cried. Seth sighed and hesitated but complied, passing Harry to me seen as though he refused to be which in 5 feet of him. I kissed Harry on the head before passing him, tearfully to Ollie, who received him with such skilled, despite the fact that he had Chenée in his other arm. As soon as he had both of them, every single person in the room were on high guard, confirming my suspicion of the fact that they don't trust him, at all. They seemed to move closer, Edward, Leah, Jacob and Seth were the worst. They didn't take their eyes from him. Ollie peered down to them smiling and then turned to me.

"They are beautiful though." He whispered. I smiled and then frowned at them. "I'll keep them safe." He turned to Edward and Bella. "All the three of them."

"You'd better, or Seth and I will double team you." Edward said, smirking. He smirked back.

"Triple team." Bella corrected.

"Never mind triple team, all of us will help." Jacob corrected again. Ollie chuckled properly and rose to his feet.

"No doubt." He said. "Come on you." he said to Nessie. She ran up to him, surprisingly smiling genuinely and then just stood there. "Grab any part of me, you can't have a hand, obviously." he ordered her, indifferently. Nessie stood on one spot thinking for a long time as to where to grab. She looked kind of shy. Ollie waited patiently.

"You need a good grip, too." Ollie added after a few minutes so Nessie started her think process all over again.

She circled him, rubbing her chin in thought, looking for a place to latch on to. She found nowhere and stopped circling him. She stood in front of him and shrugged. He rolled his eyes.

"Come on, Nessie! It isn't like your cousins are in a serious condition or anything!" Bella shouted, sarcastically.

"Nessie. What do you do to me all the time?" I encouraged her, slightly uptight at her slow progression. As she registered what I meant, her face lit up and she smiled at me.

Ollie frowned slightly in amusement as she wrapped herself around his leg and then to me, smiling. I shrugged and he shook his head. He smiled for another second then composed his features.

"Oookaay…That'll work." He finally said, approvingly. He shook his head once more and then became very serious. "I promise, I'll keep them safe. You must trust me."

"I do trust you." I told him, with tears in my eyes. He smiled, sympathetically at me but the smile vanished in annoyance when Seth kissed me on the head. "Keep them safe and remember - Forks Hospital."

"Got it, don't worry I won't forget. Oh, two more things - what do I do about your old man?" Ollie asked, sarcastically.

I know for a fact, even after all this time, that they don't like each other. My dad thinks he's no good for me - a bad influence even though he was getting straight A's at school; he had a perfect report card and he doesn't or didn't smoke, drink or take drugs. Where my dad's conclusion came from about him, I don't know. He also thinks that we were too young to have real love and that we don't know what true love is. He got quite annoyed and then with the state Ollie left me in when he 'died', pushed him to the limit. I know for a fact that Charlie is going to lose his mind if and when he finds Ollie with my children and in a place as small as Forks, he's bound to find out.

"Let him in but you _have_ to stay with them. You're their protection until we get out of here. I don't you to leave their sides, do you hear me?" I ordered. He nodded, solemnly and then looked down at them, smiling.

"The second thing?" I prompted, impatiently.

"Bella, can you concentrate on me? Cancel out Kamicharika's power? I won't be able to go unless you do." he requested and she nodded, closing her eyes and nodded. He nodded and turned back to me.

"They really _are_ beautiful, you know." He complimented, sincerely.

"Thank you." I replied, awkwardly. He must have thought that they both looked like me, assuming that he wouldn't compliment them if they looked like Seth. Perhaps, he only said that about the parts he can see they've inherited from me.

"You need to go!" Carlisle insisted. Ollie nodded again. As he concentrated, Ollie said:

"You know, I won't be able to come back. There's a charm around this room that prevents it and if I teleport back out side that door, I'm dead."

"Is that a promise?" Seth interceded. Ollie opened his eyes and glared at him.

"You know, if I didn't have your kids in my arms I'd kill you right now." Ollie retort. Seth smiled. He closed his eyes again. "As I was saying…There's a charm. They put around this place after the first time I was put in here with you guys so if you were planning on my return then I wouldn't."

"All I want is for you to stay by their sides, Ollie. I mean it." I ordered again. He nodded again.

Alright, I hope you get out safely. I hope you have an awesome plan because you're gonna need one."

"Just go, will ya?" Seth shouted, irritated. Ollie sneered at him and then looked down to Nessie.

"Hold on, mega tight, okay. I don't want you to leave an arm behind or anything." He commented with a smile. She looked up at him, horrified.

"Has that happened?" She squeaked. He chuckled.

"Not yet…First time for everything though." He added, darkly. He laughed when she wept a little. "I'm joking! Don't worry, you won't lose an arm."

"Meanie!" She screamed but it only fuelled his laughter.

"GO!" Jacob shouted, angrily. He probably didn't like the fact that Ollie is teasing her. Ollie kept smiling and started to concentrate.

"By the way, if any of them die on your watch, I _will_ kill you myself." Seth told him, darkly.

Ollie's smile turned to a wider smirk but continued to concentrate. A few seconds later, blue lightening flashed, brightening the room to blinding levels. I closed my eyes. It was a few more seconds before I could adjust my eyes to the vanishing light and when they did, I saw nothing in front of me. Ollie had vanished completely, with my ill children and niece in hand.

The reality of my children being taken away from me, even with permission, hit me and hit me hard. My breathing spiked to the max and before I knew it I was hyperventilating slightly. My eyes watered until I couldn't see. They spilt over in the same second and a wail escaped my mouth in the next.

"Izzie! No, don't cry! They're gonna be fine now. I promise!" Bella tried to comfort but her voice was soaked in too much tenseness. I continued to cry, uncontrollably into Seth's chest. He hugged me tightly and rested his head on the top of mine.

"I can't lose them!" I shrieked. "I can't, I won't survive!"

"Hey now, none of that! They're gonna be perfectly fine! As soon as you start thinking like that, that's when things start to go wrong!" Edward scolded me. I continued to cry but I knew he was right. However, the situation my children, my 20 minute old children are in danger of dying and it has messed up everything I have believed in my whole life. There is nothing I could possibly do for them though and that is what is killing me - knowing that I'm useless stuck in here like a prisoner. I need to get out of here! I need to be at their sides! Although, having sad that - I'm absolutely shattered. Before I go anywhere, I need to sleep. My head span and the dark spots on my eyes returned, blacking my vision again. Everyone heard my heart and breathing accelerate.

"Izzie, you need to sleep. You're exhausted." Bella suggested, feathering a pillow for me to lay on. I shook my head.

"I don't think I'll be able to. I'm too worried." I informed them, sleepily.

"You should be able to, regardless of what's going on or has the fact that you've just given birth to _two_ babies escaped your mind?" Emmett chuckled.

"I know but…"

"No buts." Seth intervened, pushing e away from his chest slightly, so that he could look at me. "You need to keep your strength up. If not for yourself then for Harry and Chenée when you, when we get out of here. You go to sleep and…"

"And we will already have a plan for when you wake." Leah finished. Seth smiled at his sister. I looked at her determined face and then sighed, laying my head down on the pillow.

As I peered up at Seth and he down to me, we smiled; forgetting for a minute of the situation our children were in right now and concentrated on the fact that they are _actually_ born. We have our children, our son and daughter. We were parents - mother and father. He kissed me on the forehead and stroked my cheek. I smiled as my mind wandered back and forth between my subconscious mind. They were silent as I drifted and all I could feel was Seth's hands on my face and belly.

I was seconds away from dropping into a deep sleep when quiet voices erupted around me.

"We _need_ to get her out of here." Zafrina said, intensely.

"This has gone on long enough. Hayley, do you know where your sister is on the outside?" Carlisle asked, irritated.

"No, I don't but…I could do one better." She informed them, slightly smug. They waited for her to continue. "I can communicate with her. It is another one of my, our gifts. Telepathy. However it is only between us two. It is the sister bond, the fact that we are twins makes it that much stronger."

"Okay, so how many gifts do you girls actually have?" Emmett asked, disbelieving that she brought another one up. Hayley chuckled but it was Eleazar who answered him,

"Quite a few from what I'm sensing."

"How do you control it?" Benjamin asked, interestedly.

"Sometimes…we can't." She admitted. "I'm the worst. I control death. You've seen me in action and my aura afterward - it's so…addictive. I try…not to use that too much but it's…a reflex action, it comes naturally."

"Do you _want_ to kill?" Senna asked her, timidly. Hayley sighed.

"No…no one really wants to kill. The fact that they _do_ kill is controlled by the situations and the stakes people are faced with. I'm sure you'd kill for her?" Hayley asked someone, I don't know who.

"The whole world if I had to." Seth admitted. Hayley chuckled once.

"The things people do for the people they love is quite interesting." Tanya mused.

"I wouldn't know, not from that point of view anyway." Hayley said, quietly. She changed the subject quickly. "The point is that the urge comes so strongly that it over powers me…Rhiannon, on the other hand, is very collected. She doesn't lose control. Her power is the opposite of mine. She's life. She kills only for me, no one else whoever it may be. That is why the surge for death is so strong within me because I've done all the killing in our time alive. I hate it afterward."

"Sounds like a curse." Jasper commented. Hayley chuckled once.

"And Rhiannon's power is the blessing, I know. I've thought like that for the last 100 years." Hayley sighed.

For some reason, Jacob changed the subject, "So how _do _we get out of here? I doubt Aro's business with Izzie is through." Jacob sounded quite irritated. He's probably angry at the fact that Ollie took Nessie but at least she's safe.

"We break out! It's the only way." Emmett shouted, enthusiastically.

"I think we're past negotiations, even if they were willing. No negotiation, not now, not after this." Carlisle said, angrily.

"Emmett…you are absolutely right however I need time to collect the information of the outside from Rhiannon. Start planning." Hayley suggested, I heard her walking over to me and she sat next to me.

Finally, my mind dove into black unconsciousness and suddenly, a hospital ward burst in front of my eyes.

* * *

**:O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O :O **

**What do you think?**

**That was so intense to write! I bet none of you were expecting any of that! :D :D :D :D**

**You really need to tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! I'll love you forever! And you know you want to :D :D :D**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	23. Liberate

**Hey, hey, Everybody!**

**So this is it! They fight their way out! Most of you will love this chapter. Blonde Pickle Mule...His time has come :D Aro has a lot of explaining and pleading to do, for your satisfaction, of course :D**

**I want to give another big thanks to Blonde Pickle Mule, ForeverIzzie, Nejisangel69 and so, so many others, for making this story such a great success. I love you all :D**

**Disclaimer:I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT. I WIS I DID D:**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 23**

**Liberate**

* * *

The place was silent. Deafly silent. Somebody could have cracked their knuckles on the other side of the hospital and even I would have heard it. My breathing was hard and my heart was racing.

I knew only one reason at this time that would explain why my mind would dive my being into this here hospital ward. I would recognize this place anywhere - it was Forks hospital. There was no sign of any other life in this ward. I could see no one, not even a receptionist. Dread surfaced in my heart as I stared at the sign above the thick, swinging doors in front of me:

'Intensive Care'

I was froze for a time with my hand resting on the handle. Suddenly, my heart jutted as a quiet baby's gurgle sounded from behind the door. The gurgle echoed slightly throughout the ward and just as it died away another sounded on his heels, launching me fast through the doors like a magnetic pull towards what was mine.

A wide room stood before me, bright light reflected off the plain, white walls, lighting the individual incubators organised neatly into rows across the room. I stood at the head of row one. Each incubator had each of the baby's names on them - Tyler, Jeremy, Jamie, Jack, Jessie, Anne, May, Lisa, Kristen, Lindsey. One by one, I moved up the row, looking for the only two names that mattered to me.

Dread, confusion, maybe even frustration surfaced in my heart as each incubator passed me by with the names that didn't stand out to me. Terror stung my heart as I peered down into the incubator named Chenée. She wasn't here. Beside hers, I saw Harry's incubator, it also empty. I frowned, wondering were my babies were. I would have thought, especially in the condition they are in, that they would be in intensive care.

I kept spinning in a circle, searching for any other incubator in this room with these names on but there were no others. These _must_ be their incubators, but where were they?

I froze when another light gurgle sounded behind me. I spun around and gazed at Ollie, holding my children in his arms. He didn't move, he simply stared down at them, smiling. I started to walk slowly towards them hope and joy dulling the negative emotions in my heart that once tortured it. However, something was wrong. The further I got to them, the more Ollie and the twins seemed to back away, preventing me from seeing their faces.

Ollie looked up at me with an apologetic, sympathetic grimace on his face. His arms dropped to his sides as the beauties in his arms vanished from his grasp. I gasped, advancing upon him, crying. He caught me and began to hug me, tenderly. I continued to cry into his chest.

They vanished from my sight, leaving me empty and distraught. Where have they gone? Why did they disappear? What does this mean?

A few minutes passed as we embraced but then something else was wrong. Ollie seemed to be disappearing too. Slowly but surely, his anatomy began to fade, my grip on him with it. I frowned, confused.

My eyes shot open with a startle. I began to gasp as I shot up from the bed that held me. Warm hands held me close as I calmed myself.

"Izzie?" Seth said, worriedly, chaffing my back with his hand. "What is it?"

I was panting heavily with my eyes closed. "Where are they?" I asked, weakly. He laid me back down on the pillow. I looked at him with tears in my eyes.

"Sweetheart, where's who?" He asked confused, stroking my cheek.

The others were watching now, they seemed just as worried as Seth and Bella, who leaned over me.

"Where are they?" I cried. "Where are the kids?"

"Sweet, Ollie took them, remember?" He told me. I frowned at him, confused. I was quite dazed. "Izzie, he took them to the hospital, remember?"

It all seemed to come back to me. The birth, the complications, Hayley's gracious act of keeping Harry alive and then Chenée. Most of all, I remember the poison coursing through my children's veins and arteries. I remember begging Ollie to save them. He asked me to trust him, I do. I calmed a little, my panting slowing to its regular rhythm. I was still quite tired so my eyes began to droop again but I wasn't going to go back to sleep now. I've had my rest now we need to get out of here.

I tried to sit up and failed on my first attempt. Seth helped me on my second attempt and I peered around the room at all the smiling faces.

"Well, like I said Izzie. We have plan and it was ready about an hour ago. We were just waiting for you to wake up." Leah informed me, smiling. I smiled back.

"How do you feel?" Hayley asked, walking up to me, probably to sense the aura I had around me. "You have quite a determined aura around you."

"I…I feel…weird." I admitted. Bella and Seth smiled, frowning.

"Why?" Bella asked, amused at my statement.

"I dunno…I should feel cramps and morning sickness and nudges but…I don't. It feels weird…unusual." I explained. Everyone laughed at me.

"Because you've lived nine months with them, it will feel weird." Carlisle said, quietly. I nodded.

"I know…All I want is to be with them…so I need to get out of here." I told them. Hayley nodded.

"That's exactly what we're gonna do." She said, smiling smugly.

"While you were sleeping we hatched a plan. Most of this plan counts upon Rhiannon, who is outside with Aro and the others. Again, while you were sleeping, Aro and his guard came to check on you and the kids but when he realised that Ollie had took them, he went berserk. He's fuming. He was determined to snag you while you slept but we prevented him. Now he's waiting for a chance to take you and change you since that is what his primary goal is for you." Edward informed me. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Sam and Jacob occupying largish wounds to their bodies, obviously bad if they were still healing. I frowned to myself, even more so when I saw that they didn't seem to mind. They all were foolish beings. I listened intently.

"So Aro is pissed. He's keeping Rhiannon under tight lock and key since he found that out, or that's what Hayley's told us anyway…"

"Wait, how does she know?" I asked, confused.

"Because I can communicate telepathically with her, but only her unfortunately." Hayley explained.

"It's doing wonders in this plan but as I was saying…" Edward carried on. "Rhiannon can hear everything Aro and the others are saying, planning and she's been relaying it, through Hayley to us. We now know that there is guard times. You know, patrols because Aro knows not to take us lightly. Their shifts." - Edward made quotation marks with his hands - "are all the same, everyday. Usual pairings that you'd probably guess anyway. Jane and Alec. Demetri and Felix. Corin and Santiago. Chelsea and Afton. Heidi and Renata. Usual pairings but that also makes them experienced in their offence and defence. They know how each other fights and I dare that they train in their pairs too.

"They take it in turns each watch. I suggest we bust out when they are their weakest…"

"When exactly is that?" Emmett said, interestedly. "Come on Edward, they all have their own abilities and techniques. Most of all their different fighting styles."

"Yeah but that's where I come in." Jasper told him. "I've fought in a lot of different fighting styles, remember?"

"Nice." Emmett answered, hitting his fist against Jasper's, laughing. I frowned at their calmness.

"This isn't funny…" I whispered, darkly. They stopped immediately. I controlled myself, stopping myself from shouting at them and turned back to Edward. "You do too…have different ones?"

"Yes. There's no need to worry." He assured me. I chuckled slightly.

"How could I not be?"

"You are gonna be safe. We will get you out of here." Seth assured me, better, might I add. I nodded, unconvinced.

"What next?" I asked Edward to continue.

"Well, we bust you out. We are gonna make sure that the patrol is at their weakest."

"When are they at their weakest?" I asked, wanting to know everything they are about to do for my safety.

"We think that the pair of Corin and Santiago will be the weakest link and from what Rhiannon tells Hayley, they are on around 6 o'clock. It's one in the afternoon now." Zafrina informed me. I nodded.

"So we are doing it today?" I said, sadly but ecstatic and anxious to get the hell out all the same. I didn't want anyone getting hurt but they wouldn't listen to me even if I did say something.

"Yeah…we need to get you out of here as soon as possible. The longer we leave it the more danger you're in." Carlisle explained. I frowned

"How come?"

"Because there's nothing holding them back now. I mean, you're not pregnant anymore…they could take you any moment. We can't give them the chance." Edward clarified. I didn't respond for a few minutes.

"So what do we do once we're out of this room?" I asked, moving on.

"Well, from what Rhiannon tells me, it is like a labyrinth out there. Corridors and stairwells all over the place." Hayley informed me.

"Indeed, she's right. I can remember them from back when I served Aro. These tunnels stretch on for 1000s of miles. It will take a while simply navigating through them." Eleazar mused. Both the Romanians - Stefan and Vladimir - nodded in agreement. I almost forgot that there were vampires in this room that new of the Volturi's trick and traps. It was almost frightening. I took a deep breath.

"How do we get out of Italy? How do we get back to Forks?" I pressed on.

"Unfortunately, with Ollie not here, we have to go the old fashioned way - flying. Aeroplane to Los Angeles and then to Port Angeles and then the drive to Forks. It's the only way now. Most of the vampires can run and swim across the Atlantic ocean but then some have to protect you." Bella answered, softly. I sighed. "What's wrong?"

"…Nothing…What then?" I carried on. I really wanted to know every step.

"You're reunited with your kids." Hayley finished.

"Won't they follow us?" I asked confused. It seemed pretty odd for them to simply stop their chase for me, not if I'm what they truly want.

"Well…maybe but I think that their will be losses…" Garrett started but cut off when my eyes nearly bulged out of their sockets at what he said.

"Losses?" I shouted. "Who? Why?"

"Izzie, this isn't going to be easy and not loss free. If we break out of here then…there will be fighting, maybe to the death." Zafrina informed me. I rose so that I was on my knees on top of the bed. Bella and Seth's hands followed me.

"No! No-one can die for me!" I objected. "I won't forgive myself if any of you DIE!"

"Izzie…this isn't a point for discussion." Edward said bluntly. I frowned at him. "We will got you out of here and if that means us getting killed then so be it. There'll be no argument or objection. It's being done!"

"But…"

"No buts…He's right." Seth interceded, pulling me back down to sitting position. I allowed him reluctantly and I folded my arms.

I was still sulking at that development when the bolts on the door started to unlock. Everyone tensed and within seconds, every single vampire in the room were surrounding me, protectively. Almost to the extent that I couldn't see past them. I stretched to my knees with Seth and Bella right at my side.

Aro, Caius, Marcus and most of their guard entered the room. I could tell by his face that Aro was still fuming. An unusual dark shadowing occupied his face. It was a little frightening. Beside him, Renata stuck to him like glue. Instantly telling me that she had her shield around them. Edward and Carlisle saw that too and they peered at each other. I couldn't help noticing that Edward occupied his usual dislike to Kamicharika's power and the fact that it was blocking out his. I saw Alice glass eyed beside Bella, trying to see the purpose or the outcome of this gathering. Again, Sam and Jacob along with Edward, Carlisle, Emmett, Zafrina, Hayley, Tanya and Eleazar were in the firing line. I really didn't like seeing them there, especially with forces like Jane and Alec. Then I remember that we had our own protection. I peered at Bella and I could tell that she was concentrating hard. She didn't meet my gaze.

I felt a little claustrophobic, I must admit. There must have been at least three walls of protection around me. I felt kind of flattered despite the situation, that they all were protecting me. Beside me, Bella tensed at Aro advanced forwards with Renata on his tail. His guard didn't move but simply watched, sneering. He didn't slow as he reached the front line. In fact, something seemed weird. As he advanced the people closest to him seemed to be pushed aside like a barrier. Renata's physical shield was a powerful one. It was pushing everyone aside, everyone in it's path attacked the shield but it didn't waver and it wasn't until Renata was close to Bella that things changed.

Renata's shield vanished as it came into contact with Bella's mental shield. It was blocking out her shield just like any other gift from or affecting the mind. Or mental one at least. However the vampires around him hadn't noticed since they had stopped attacking it. Only Renata, Bella and I seemed to notice until Edward made one last attack on it but obviously hitting nothing. He lunged for Renata but she grabbed Aro, to his objection and sprang out the way. With a snarl, the guard lunged too. I was instantly frightened. Frightened for my life, for my friends' lives, my family's lives. I couldn't see them get hurt.

Everybody attacked and there were snarls and growls and cussing all over the room. People fighting in every corner. Vampire on vampire, vampire on werewolf, vampire on hybrid. I could hear the smashes as vampire fists hit faces and vampires of both sides smashing into walls and thrones. The bed in the middle of the room seemed to be the only man-made structure in the room that was intact. Cries of pain, snarls of vicious malice.

Although all this fighting, deafening fighting was happening, there was still a ring of protection around me and Seth. He was keeping me extra safe I suppose. Even though we outnumbered them, the Volturi still made a good stand. I saw Felix losing to Emmett, Demetri losing to Edward, Aro and Stefan, flanked by Vladimir. There seemed to be no sign of Renata. Marcus was caught up with Zafrina and Eleazar. Caius with Tanya and Kate. Both sides seemed to be winning, or in a different light - losing. They were too evenly matched. Something had to give.

Vampires and werewolves seemed to fly all at once. Felix smashed into Demetri, causing them to hurtle into Leah and Embry. Those four began to fight immediately, as soon as they sprang straight up from the broken rubble that was the wall. Edward and Bella sprang at Jane, flipping over and startling her from behind. They pounced, taking her to the ground. Bella ordered Edward to move on to the next and let her deal with Jane. Edward complied with hesitation and Jane threw Bella off. They snarled and cussed until Bella smirked as Jane scowled, instantly telling me that she was trying to use her talent on Bella.

I watched intently.

The same black, sinister darkness returned in the room. Again, my vision was stripped from me but my ears still worked and no level of the noises I heard before had faded or muted. I could still hear snarls and shouts, growls and cries. The cries ripped through my heart, especially not knowing which side they were coming from. Finally, the black subsided and everyone looked on in horror as Heidi lay mangled and broken on the floor like the dead corpse she should have been in the beginning of her vampirism - still and lifeless. The fighting seemed to stop as Hayley swirled and crumpled around herself, as if she was losing control. I noticed one thing that was missing from the last time - Rhiannon. Rhiannon seemed to be the antidote to Hayley's madness, her one source of sanity. Without Rhiannon, Hayley will lose control and kill everyone in this room. She started to moan and groan, soon screaming in a crazed way. The darkness pulsed from her as she fought to fight it back. You could literally see it tearing her apart as it fought back for control. Her hands flew to her head, as if to dispel a raging head ache or tormenting voices.

"HAYLEY!" A female voice sounded from the door way.

Rhiannon stood shocked and horrified at her sister, tossing around like a mad woman clutching her head as if it hurt. Rhiannon launched herself at her sister, knocking her down to the floor where Hayley struggled against Rhiannon's restraining hands. Scream after scream escaped Hayley's mouth as she did so. Rhiannon slapped her across the face violently, trying to snap her out of her…well what ever it was!

"HAYLEY! COME ON! SNAP OUT OF IT!" Rhiannon screamed into her face. "THIS ISN'T YOU! THIS ISN'T YOU! REMEMBER WHO YOU ARE! DON'T LET IT CONSUME YOU, HAYLEY! FIGHT IT!"

Rhiannon's words didn't seem to phase Hayley's maddened state. It was like she couldn't understand anymore. Rhiannon slapped her again.

"R-Rhi…Rhian-Rhiannon…" Hayley screamed, clutching her head again. "M-make, make it s-s-s-stop! I-I-It's t-to m-much!"

"I know, fight it. Hayley, you don't want to end up like this. You want to live. You want to live. I want you to live!" Rhiannon shouted. With one last back handed slap, a very hard, violent slap, she seemed to come around. Hayley went limp for a fraction of a second before lunging into Rhiannon's arms, clutching tightly.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked over Rhiannon's shoulder towards Aro, who occupied a slight horrified look before he composed himself. All manner of fighting seemed over with now, although some vampires were still in position to pounce. All the vampires were panting slightly. I saw the werewolves, still in their forms, rub wounds that were healing but not fast enough for me to miss them. Sam and Jacob, again, seemed to be the worst. Sam occupying a long gash to the back while Jacob showed a huge, very deep gash to the face.

Aro straightened up from his stance, and a sudden scowl haunted his face and definitely my mind. "Heidi…This isn't over. You will pay greatly. Starting with her!" He pointed at me and sneered. A sneer that I couldn't possibly have torn my gaze away from without Seth's help. "This battle is nothing compared to what is coming! You wait!" My heart lunged at the words. How much more hurt could I let these foolish protectors endure, especially the werewolves.

"We'll be ready!" Carlisle retorted. Aro snarled and sneered before turning on himself, making his long, tied back hair swing behind him as he exited the room with his guard on his heels. I saw Felix give Emmett a taunting look before closing the door behind him. Carlisle turned to us. "Is everyone alright?"

We all looked around and apart from Jacob, who was healing still, everyone was fine. Sam's wound mustn't have been deep if he was already healed. Actually, looking at Jake, his wound was kind of deep. I could see an edge of his skull around his eyes. I cringed.

"Are you alright there Jake?" Edward asked, amused a little. I frowned a him but he didn't see. Jake nodded.

"Yeah, as good as can be. Santiago has quite a strike." Jake added, chuckling. "I'll be healed in a minute."

"It's a good job you guys have healing powers." Emmett laughed. All the werewolves nodded.

I watched at the last of Jacob's gash sealed itself visibly. He squinted and twitched, feeling his new face.

"Good as new." He smiled. They all laughed, apart from me.

"Guys, come on. What we gonna do now? What's the plan?" I asked, urgently. They stopped immediately.

"You're right, Izzie. Our plan is a little sabotaged." Emmett chuckled.

"The only way now is to simply fight our way out." Edward said.

There was silence for a few minutes. I thought about what those words meant. More fighting - more wounds, possibly death. I couldn't help worrying, horrified at the thought that it might actually happen like that.

"There's no telling what they are doing. Or even where they are." Carlisle pointed out.

"Especially as I'm not with them anymore." Rhiannon added. My eyes flashed to her and as I would have expected, Hayley stood supported by Rhiannon's whole body, exhausted and weak. She heaved deeply. Her condition was in fact, distressing.

"Are you alright?" I asked Hayley. She didn't respond. Rhiannon sat her on the ground.

"She hasn't lost control like that for a while. The last time she did…she killed our little sister and almost died herself. She's lived with that for 80 years now and she's never forgiven herself an-"

"Would you forgive yourself?" Hayley snapped. "For killing your five year old sister with a power that you could barely control at the time? At any time?"

"I suppose not." Rhiannon admitted, sadly. Hayley sighed and stood up, feebly. She staggered a little but pushed Rhiannon away slightly. She ignored her recoil and clutched her, supporting her.

"Are you gonna be up for this?" Garrett asked Hayley, doubtfully. Hayley started to laugh. He raised his eyebrows.

"You've seen nothing. I've been in worse scrapes than this. Trust me, I'm up for it." she chuckled, finally supporting herself.

"It's your life." he shrugged.

"Let's get back to the point shall we?" I urged. They nodded, seriously.

"They could strike at any minute and thanks to Emmett throwing Felix into the wall, we can flee at any minute." Jasper said, gesturing to the massive hole next to the thick oak door. It was a rather big gapping hole. Emmett smiled, proud with himself.

"I don't think we should risk them striking first." Edward mused. Everyone nodded. Suddenly, Seth shifted me up in his arms and clutched me tightly. I was confused. The people around me started to move too. I frowned, only just realising what was happening. We were on the move.

"There's no time like the present." Seth said, seriously.

"Wait. Wait! What if they are waiting for us?" I asked, panicked.

"Then we'll be ready." Jacob answered. I sighed. "Don't worry about us."

"Let's not go there, please?" I sighed. He shrugged.

"Let's get going. The longer we stay here, the more danger Izzie's in." Carlisle ordered, sternly. Everyone nodded again.

They didn't hesitate to look both ways at the hole, they simply ran through. I thought that they are being foolish. Risking their lives for me is dangerous even if they don't think so. Seth held me protectively to his side, away from the danger that awaited us. The stone castle was freezing the half of my body that wasn't pressed against Seth. Our breath seemed to echo throughout. No Volturi were in sight though that didn't eliminate the threat. The tense protectors at my every angle were tense and alert, ready to jump in front of a pair of vampire teeth for me. (What happened to regular old bullet?)

My heart raced 100mph. I seriously couldn't believe all this was happening right now. We were stealthily sneaking around the lair of our tormentors, in danger of getting killed any minute. My ex-boyfriend had taken my niece and my two premature newborn babies to a hospital and I had no idea what was happening to them. Just thinking about all the tubes and wires that they'd be sticking in them was heart wrenching and I cringed internally. I couldn't bare to loose them, not now that I've seen them. Their beautiful, cute, innocent faces were implanted in my head, they were etched into the inside of my eyelids every time I closed my eyes. If I lost them now, I would die. I was so scared about what was going to happen to them, even to us at this very moment. I could hardly breathe.

Edward stopped suddenly, in front of opened double doors to the main throne room, and our only way out. The doors that lead to the elevator was on the other side of this throne room. They planned for us to escape so that we would meet them here because they knew that we knew that those double doors were our only way out. Edward stared terrified at the vampires who faced him, crouched to strike. His family and friends were behind him in a half a heartbeat, mirroring depositors that of the Volturi. Aro, one of the three who didn't crouch, stood tall and menacing, sneering past my vampire barrier, straight into my eyes with his neon crimson eyes. He was furious, without a doubt.

The protective perimeter around me, tightened as well as Seth's grips around my anatomy. For a minute, we just glared at one another. Edward had been right about the Volturi pairings. They organised themselves in exactly those duos. Alec and Jane turned angelic as always. Jane spoke.

"You're leaving already?" she asked with mocking disbelief, smirking at Bella. It was a miracle that Jane's talent doesn't affect Bella. Either way, Edward still didn't like it.

"Yes, we have somewhere to be." Carlisle answered, anger seeping into his forced, polite voice. That was more than the Volturi deserved.

"That's rude; taking something that belongs to us." Aro scalded, looking at me. I couldn't tear my eyes away.

"Try it." Seth challenged Aro. Felix grinned in anticipation. Emmett shifted to the side, slightly in front of Seth, protecting him from his perfect enemy.

"I'd love to." Felix answered, sneering. Emmett ushered him forwards with two quick flexes of his fingers. Felix didn't like to be taunted and he nearly sprang at him. My heart flew for a second before Aro's hand went up, halting Felix immediately. Emmett smiled, taunting him further. Felix growled.

"Don't encourage violence, Emmett." Carlisle ordered, sternly.

"On the contrary, old friend. That's exactly what were going to do." Aro contradicted, sinisterly.

As if it was his cue, Felix sprang. Emmett launched himself in unison, despite Jasper's best efforts to contain him and met slammed into Felix, mid-spring, sounding an ear-splitting, thunderous crash, which sounded like an explosion, echoing throughout the cavernous hall. They began to snarl ferociously, punching, kicking, slamming each other in to anything that was in range.

Every creature in the room dispersed, snarling viciously as they met the opposition. Seth leapt to a corner of the room, shoving me into it and crouched defensively in front of me. I knew he wanted to phase but he knew as well as I that if he phased so close to me then he'd kill me himself. I caught sight of Alice matching no opposition of her own. Seth saw her too and bellowed, "Alice!" She knew immediately what he wanted as she took in our position and sprang to take Seth's place in front of me, to be my new stone wall.

"It's going to be fine, sweetheart. Close your eyes." Seth shouted as he stripped down to his luscious skin. Tremors shot up his spine and his whole body exploded into a giant, horse-like wolf. Seth almost collided with a vampire I could only identify as Santiago on his way back to us. He and Alice swapped immediately and his body hardly revealed any of the vigorous confrontation that ravished the room. I heard nothing but snarls and growls, thunderous crashes, cries of anger and to my dismay, cries of pain. They fuelled my fears, energised my watering eyes. I started to hyperventilate heavily as I watched over this crucial, agonising war.

Alice had rejoined the fight, finally matching up to somebody with Jasper at her side. They fought in choreographed movements. Their opponent, Santiago, had no idea what he was up against. He tried but couldn't defend himself against the strange dance. Alice lunged herself at him, distracting him long enough for Jasper to initiate the final blow. Santiago's throat was torn from his neck. Jasper threw it with disgust in a direction unknown to him and it landed in front of Seth. My eyes bulged and I felt sick to the bone. An almighty gust of wind mad made my hair dance, crazily as Benjamin hurtled it towards Chelsea. She dodged it and launched herself at Benjamin, teeth bared. Tia snarled, springing almost automatically between them with no intention of defending herself. She knew she had no time to anyway. All that mattered to her, as I can understand, that Benjamin wasn't hurt. I would have done that too, for Seth. There was a shrill, shriek of pain as Chelsea's teeth sank deep into Tia's throat. My stomach turned as her throat was launched halfway across the cavernous hall. Her scream was strangled from her and she dropped, limply to the floor. I had to fight back the bile, the sick from the back of my throat. My hand flew to my mouth as I overlooked our first fatality. Why? Why did it have to be Tia? Benjamin's mate? My eyes bulged wider when I watched, as if in slow motion, Benjamin's horrified face turn to that of unmistakeable, justifiable rage and fury. It didn't even take him half a second to kill Chelsea, which made me wonder whether he was toying with her only a minute ago. Chelsea combusted with frenzied, red fire as she was burnt alive by him. Chelsea's screams died with her. Benjamin's fury didn't ease away, helping Jasper burn Santiago's remains. They burnt as easy as gas or oil. The close proximity of Chelsea and Santiago's burning bodies caused Tia to join them. But that only enraged Benjamin more as he rampaged through the hall. He still seemed to know the difference between friend and foe, thankfully.

My eyes shifted, searching for my family, the people that mattered more to me at the minute and my eyes found Jacob and the rest of his pack. I saw that Seth was watching them too, moving ever so slightly when their opponent, Marcus ever got too close, like he was dodging with them. I knew that he wanted to be with them. Jacob launched himself towards Marcus, ferociously snarling. Embry and Quil dropped back to cover Marcus' back while Leah joined Jake in his assault. Marcus disappeared, reappearing at Leah's hind leg in merely a fraction of a second. His teeth sunk in deeply and Leah howl shrilly. My heart stopped. _Not Leah. _I thought to myself, _No, please, not her!_ I felt Seth almost spring, desperate to protect me but craving to help his big sister. I told him to go but he ignored me, not leaving me unprotected. Jake snarled paternally, and ghosted to Marcus' rear. Marcus was ready for him and he disappeared again. It wasn't until a second later that he sunk his teeth into Leah's shoulder. I cried with her, involuntarily. I could feel her pain. She was like my sister, too. Quil sprung, forcing Marcus to the ground. Comradely, Embry growled before tearing Marcus' head from his neck. Benjamin was in instantly, not giving the body parts to even consider rejoining, igniting the head and body with thick flames. Embry and Quil had to spring away before they, too, caught alight. Benjamin watched the flame crazily, taking them in with satisfaction.

Marcus, one of the Volturi leaders, was dead. I found it hard to believe but I had just witnessed it with my own eyes; the blazing fire left in his wake was unmistakable. Knowing that my fellow pack members weren't in as much danger as they once were, my automatically shifted.

My heart felt a sudden yearning as they fell on my struggling sister, Bella. Jane had her pinned down, snarling and snapping her teeth just within an inch of Bella's face. In my head, I screamed to Edward, though I knew he couldn't hear me.

_Edward. Edward! Edward, help her! Please, help BELLA! _I screamed at him.

As if he'd heard me, even though I knew he couldn't, he abandoned Demetri. Demetri being as he is, he didn't like that one bit and launched after Edward, right on his heels. Edward managed to knock Jane sideways off Bella before Demetri caught up with him, launching him skyward. Edward smashed into Jake, plummeting to the ground. They sprang up immediately and launched as a duet towards Demetri. Guys being guys, Edward bumped his fist to Jake's nose before pouncing, tearing off Demetri's arm, causing him to cry out in pain. He staggered back, clutching his shoulder. Edward smirked, hurtling towards the half defenseless Demetri before violently tearing away Demetri's other arm with pleasure. I knew how much Edward hated Demetri. Demetri sank to the ground, wailing in agonizing pain that is until Edward's teeth made contact with his neck tearing it away from him. It was still so hard to imagine an explanation as to why no blood gushed out, or it would have been if I didn't know what they all are.

My eyes flew, searching for the source of the ear-splitting growl that was definitely louder than anybody else's. Felix stared, wide-eyed at Demetri's now burning body. He growl became infuriated and Felix charged at Benjamin. I couldn't look at them anymore. I couldn't look at anything.

The unusual but familiar veil of menacing darkness enclosed the room in its endless depths. I felt colder than I have ever before. If I could fall victim to Alec's power, I suspect that this is what it feels like…or doesn't feel like. I was numb, numb to the bone as the blackness stretched on for minutes. God knows how many people she was killing behind the eternal abyss. My head began to swim and I became nauseated, the longer the darkness remained.

I heard agonized screams and furious snarls as the darkness progressed. At one point, it sounded as if there were at least two to three people screeching at once. Rhiannon's voice came from the blackness as I began to fade.

"Hayley, ease away! You'll kill Izzie!" she screamed to her sister, desperately. "She's only human, Hayley! Stop!"

More and more my mind eased away. I could hear only the loudest of noises.

The darkness ceased gradually, slower and slower. The more it eased away, the clearer my mind became. I was able to hear enough to slightly hear the snarl vibrating in a chest in front of me but when I reached forwards, it wasn't a warm chest I felt. I gasped as the darkness vanished, my head thudded dramatically. I began to pant, erratically.

I had to gather myself before I set eyes on the eight newly slaughtered vampires lying mangled and roken on the floor. The sight was horrific; my eyes were bulging.

The darkness had claimed all these beings but it was like no one gave a damn because something felt different. Seth no longer stood before me. Edward and Emmett had taken his place. Their faces, along with the others, were terrified and pained, I could see Renata and Aro stood in the centre of the hall, a wide berth between them and the furious vampires that circled the perimeter of the hall. Jacob and both packs were snarling at an invisible barrier, unable to get any closer. There was only one person that I wanted to see but was no where in sight. I looked around frantically, searching for the one person that matters to me.

My heart stopped dead at the sight of my beloved Seth in all his wolf glory, sneering at Aro who simply sneered back in the middle of this vast room, protected my Renata's barrier. I couldn't see anything more than anger and confusion in Aro's eyes. Seth stood, crouched to attack when a cold, dead voice sounded from deep within Aro's throat. It didn't even look like it was him saying it. His lips hardly moved.

"I-I don't understand." He whispered. I had to strain my ears to hear him but I managed. I stretched to see around Emmett and Edward's shoulders. They just stepped back, pushing me further against the wall in the corner. Aro's voice rung louder throughout the room, though still dead like before. "This wasn't supposed to happen. We were to change the way your justice is given. Change the way we live. Why? Why jeopardise that for one simply, fragile little human girl?"

His voice rose an octave. Jacob answered him cold but calmly. Why was he so calm? "You may not know the real concept of love but every single person, every one of my comrades, my friends, brothers…and sister all know exactly what love is and that 'simply, fragile little human girl', as you call her is like my sister and you ask why we jeopardise that? That's why. We love her and will do anything for her. There's no one, not even you, that can get in our way when protecting her. If you plan to hurt her; you will go through me and every single being in this room!"

Aro growled, angrily but stayed where he was. "I underestimated you, shape-shifter. You are much different to the children of the moon. More civilised if you may. I must say, I'd prefer those of the moon but I surely would like to study you."

Seth barked, heavily, obviously in disgust. "No way in hell, Bloodsucker. Besides, you won't be doing any research or studying from where you're going, straight to the fiery depths of your greatest hell. Just to where you should have been sent all those years ago." Jacob snarled.

Aro surprised me by chuckling lightly. "What makes you think my time is up?"

"Look around, almighty leader," Jacob ordered, sarcastically, widening his arms to the room in a huge, grand gesture. "You're alone. Even your remaining brother has deserted you. There's no hope for you now."

"There's always hope and my brother will be back. The Volturi know loyalty." Aro defended, nodding once towards Renata. All the other guard members are either dead or have flown from this place some time ago. Jane and Alec was not even loyal, especially with Chelsea now burnt into ashes. No bond was now in tact. It made it all that easy to retreat and preserve their own lives.

"Obviously not. I don't see them returning." Alice piped up. I glanced up at Edward and it was clear; Alice had been lying. Aro's eyes were focused on Alice; he wasn't able to see the concentration on Edward's face.

"Your visions are subjective." Aro spat, though it was clear that Alice's words sunk in to his dead brain. Even I could see the fear in his eyes before he composed his features. He didn't continue. Renata was clearly, utterly wary about what was about to happen.

Seth lunged without warning as Aro looked at me and smiled, possessively. Seth hated it when he looked at me, and the smile didn't help. Suddenly, an inch away from Aro, Seth was pushed back just as a blue flash of lightening coursed through the room.

My heart spasmed as I stared at the man that was supposed to be watching over my children as he back-flipped over Aro, kicking him towards Seth. Aro snarled, ferociously. Renata hadn't moved an inch from her secluded corner. As Ollie sprang to her, there was a secondary barrier that that only seemed to envelope her. Ollie was kept at bay but I could tell by Renata's face that she had no intention to join this fight. Ollie could see this too and he abandoned his attack on her.

I couldn't keep my eyes off him. I couldn't understand why he was here. What happened? Where were my children? Were they okay? Had something bad happened? Something worse than bad? My head was running a mile a minute, different scenarios zooming through my head, involuntary I couldn't stop assuming the worst as I gazed upon his crouched, offensive body, standing fiercely next to Seth's wolf form. Seeing them fighting side by side surfaced a strong sense of pride in my heart. They fight, or stand, well together. Like they were meant to be this way.

I almost forgot about Aro until he sprang at Seth. He braced himself but his defensive crouch wasn't necessary as Ollie sprang between them, catching Aro's teeth in his are arm before it was able to connect with Seth's huge shoulder. My heart uttered as Ollie grimaced slightly. He turned on himself, drop kicking Aro back into the barrier. Even in his wolf form, I could see that Seth was shocked. Ollie was absentmindedly rubbing his arm as he looked on at his once fake father. Aro rose almost immediately and stared shocked and even maybe hurt by Ollie's interference.

"Oliver, my son. Why?" Aro asked, perplexed. Ollie chuckled, humourlessly.

"What amazes me is that you even have to ask that question!" Ollie shot back.

"I only did what I thought was right regards to your transformation and the conversion of your mate." (Seth growled at that last bit).

"I never asked for your 'generous transformation'. I expected to die 2 years ago. Granted, it allowed me to stay alive long enough to keep Izzie alive too. I had no intention of allowing you to take her soul away too. It was only a matter of time before I betrayed you, Izzie or no. Even if this all hadn't have happened, I would have been parting ways with you." Ollie was growing angry. Aro remained silent; it was evident in his face that he was shocked and hurt. "The time has come, _father_, to step down from your pedestal and just accept the fact that you are finished."

"I gave you everything, you ungrateful little peasant." Aro shouted, hurtfully. "I showed you a better life. You became a 'vegetarian' as they call themselves, but I looked past that. It was tolerable. You brooded a lot, everyday but I looked past it. I looked past it all because I viewed you as a son…"

"I had a father!" Ollie cut in, furious. "You were never my father, not in my eyes. I doubt that you are able to even become a father. You don't love! You're too engrossed in your justice and your power to even notice the people around you; to even give yourself room in your heart and desire to love another being in your entire life.

"Even in that first year, it wasn't you who was there with me to over come every obstacle. It wasn't you; it was Demetri and he has been like my brother! It was him that stayed with me through the pain of transformation; it was him that explained to me what I was; it was him that accompanied me on my first hunt and watched as my conscience got the better of me. He watched as I abandoned that first human girl that was no older than me at the time. 15, she was. He watched as I fought against the alluring fragrance, forced myself to flea from its influence out of the city to hunt an animal. I wasn't sure if it would work, because at the time, I didn't know about the Cullens that are standing behind me now. But who was it,_ father_, that supported me in my decision? Huh? I'll tell you who – Demetri! Demetri was the only one who understood."

"And yet, here you are turning your back on him. The one that you call your brother." Aro pointed out. Ollie shrugged, dismissively.

"He was opposed to Izzie. He threatened her. I couldn't stand by and watch that happen; to allow that to happen. I would do anything, betray anyone if it lead to the good health and well-being of Izzie. You of all people should have known that!"

Without another word, Ollie sprang…

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun! Oh my days! What's gonna happen? I should say i'm sorry for the cliffie but really...I'm not! Hahahahahahahaha! I'm evil! :D**

**You guys must hate me now :D And just as it was getting to the really good stuff! Hehe!**

**Review! Tell me what you think, People! You know you want to :D**

**Just to also let you know, I'm reaching the point where I'm having to write the chapters, having exhausted all my ready written chapters now, so it will take me longer to update. Sorry D:**

**PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW! I'll love you forever! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	24. Teleportation

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**Okay, so I guess this is just a filler and there will be no updates on the kids' conditions in this chapter D: Sorry. I may have some people's hopes up but too bad :D Mwahahaha! I'm evil. **

**On the bright side...ARO DIES! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! Blonde Pickle Mule, this is for you!**

**Tell me what you think at the end :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 24**

**Teleportation**

* * *

Ollie, working in unison with Seth, propelled towards Aro, closing the space between then in half a second. They were moving so fast that I could hardly see their movements. I had to strain my eyes to see but I eventually saw Aro crash to the floor, snarling and cussing. Ollie ignored his pleas, begging for him to let him live. I would have never thought that Aro would have begged for his life, ever. Although, a man with so many guards around him, he must have necrophilia or something. Ollie began to snigger, clearly taking satisfaction in Aro's pleas.

"Please don't do this, son? What would become of you all if I'm killed?" Aro asked, desperately.

"We'll survive better than before. We'd strive better than before. It would be a revolution; anarchy. Besides, you never know, we might actually be happy once you're dead." Ollie snapped. "Now please, stop talking crap so I can kill you."

"No, Oliv-" Aro's pleas were shortened with a gargle, very abruptly. A dim flash of blue lightening surged through the bright hall. I looked on in horror at Aro's dismembered body. I peered around, frantically, looking for Ollie. My eyes bulged on at him, and then slipped right past him, staring nauseously and terrifically at the dead, pale head tucked under his arm. I felt sick to the bone but I was glad that we were all safe. Seth began to tear up Aro's body with such malice and ferociousness that I couldn't look at him as he did so. It was everything that Aro deserved but that didn't mean I wanted to actually want the act of destroying him. A second later, Jacob, Leah and Sam joined him, tearing every single limp from limp. Arms from the shoulders, legs from the hips, fingers from the knuckle. No body part was left attached to any other and Ollie watched on, satisfied with the show.

Once they were finished, Ollie bumped his fist to Seth's readied snout which sent shocks of electricity through me. Just to see the momentary camaraderie between them was enough to make my heart swell. Why couldn't it be like that all the time? My life would be so much easier. Why did they have to make it so hard. The show in front of me just then was proof that thy could work together, be civil with one another. Did they enjoy hurting me when they fought?

Suddenly, Seth growled along with Ollie at the person looking on, terrified at what had just happened. Renata's hands flew up, instinctively and defensively, gesturing her surrender; seeking mercy. Ollie, for some reason, growled louder and a series of things happened in synchronisation –the physical barrier dropped and the observers were able to charge forwards. They circled Ollie and Seth, cheering and celebrating the fact that it was all over. I saw Ollie toss Aro's head to Benjamin, nodding once. He got straight to work, hauling Aro's body and head away from the crowd and they combusted, simultaneously. The flames were florescent orange, intertwined with the hazy purple odorous smoke that the vampires' bodies gave off. The whole thing almost blinded me and I had to look away, blinking a few times to refocus my vision.

I hadn't realised that I was still trapped in the corner of the huge hall, enclosed in by Edward and Emmett's shoulders, so when I tried to step towards the crowd, my two protectors halted me, pressing me further into the corner. They shook their heads. I frowned.

"Why not?" I asked, confused.

"Renata." Edward simply said.

I had almost forgot about the surrendering vampire kneeling, doubled over with her hands on her head, defensively, with Carlisle stood over her. The fact that Renata hasn't applied her shield is a surrender in itself. The Romanians, Stefan and Vladimir, were all for killing her immediately. But if I know Carlisle as well as I think I do then he would never kill if it wasn't necessary. Of course, Carlisle did offer his lifestyle to her, to his family's utter disbelief. Thankfully, Renata declined graciously.

"Then you expect us to let you go without thought?" Tanya asked, disbelieving. "Your coven killed one of my coven mates, one of my family members. I should kill you myself!"

Tanya launched herself at Renata but unexpectedly, Eleazar, Carmen's widow, restrained her. He shook his head; his face direly distraught.

Looking around them all, I could see a few faces like Eleazar's, Benjamin's being one of them. I told them, I warned them that people would die on this suicide mission but they wouldn't listen. I just hadn't predicted so many.

Tanya shook with rage. Jasper placed one hand on her shoulder, calming her instantly. I could feel my own tears threatening my eyes.

"Just go, Renata. Before my self control becomes finite!" Tanya ordered, reluctantly. Renata nodded once, not needing to be told twice and shot for the door, running from this dungeon and probably even Volterra.

Throughout the course of the event, the wolves, including Seth had phased back into their human forms and I could still see the injuries that they sustained. Seth appeared in front of Edward and Emmett, ordering them to move aside with his eyes. They did so immediately and Seth wrapped his arms, protectively and soothingly around my trembling self, tightly. Unexpectedly, I began to cry into his chest and he clutched me tighter, comforting me.

"Shh, you're okay. You're safe. It's over. Don't cry."

Sudden fear coursed through me, "Are you okay? Are you alright? Are you hurt?" I asked, frantically, searching his entire body for any injuries. He chuckled.

"I'm fine. Jake was everywhere I was. He had my back; I had his." Seth answered, nonchalantly and amused. I sighed, heavily in relief. But guilt surface in its place as I turned to those like Benjamin and Eleazar that had lost someone.

"Not everyone came out unscathed…I'm so sorry. I-" Benjamin raised his hand to shush me and I did so immediately, confused and apologetic. I bowed my head in shame.

"We knew the risks. They knew the risks and we were prepared for anything. Granted, I was very shocked that it _did _happen but I don't think…Just don't blame yourself for this, it is not your fault."

"How can you say that?" I asked, perplexed and shocked. Of course it was my fault. The guilt inside me magnified at his words.

"Easily. Now speak of it no more." Eleazar requested, kindly. His kindness surprised me; I thought at least one of them would be angry at me. I frowned but nodded once.

My attention was captured by Ollie, my full attention. He shouldn't be here! Why was he here? I stared at him, horrified. What the hell was he doing here? I had to know.

"Ollie...what the hell?" I screamed. He ignored me, his face troubled and that certainly was not what I wanted to see.

"You need to come with me. Quickly. There's...not...much time left." Ollie whispered, pained. Fear rocked through me with a vengeance, forcing my whole body to near spasm. My eyes bulged; tears spilling over like a flood. I couldn't breathe. He couldn't possibly mean what I think he was implying.

"Wh-what?" I stuttered, inaudibly. They all heard me. "Wh-what do y-you m-mean?"

"Izzie. They're critical. You need to come with me. Both of you do." Ollie begged, glancing at Seth, who still hadn't said a word. "I came here to move things along and to get you to them ASAP. Come, quickly." He begged again. I wanted, needed to go with him but my legs were sabotaging me. They couldn't move. I was stunned in place by this news. I felt like my world had just had one of its pillars knocked from beneath it. I stared into space, allowing the fear to take over my whole body.

Ollie addressed the whole room, "I need you all to be extremely still. And relax during. It will run smoother if you cooperate." Ollie requested. Some of them looked confused by his strange request. Carlisle knew exactly what he was going to do.

"Are you saying that you'll transport us all via teleportation?" he asked, amused and impressed when Ollie nodded.

"I haven't done it with a group as big as this but there's no other way. I promise to return for anyone who is left behind." Ollie assured them., "Again it requires trust and cooperation."

"You've earned mine." Bella said, convincingly. In turn, that would mean Edward trusted him. If he did then the rest of the Cullens would. If the Cullens did then surely the other covens would what with Carlisle being such an important figure with these covens. I knew that his real problem was going to be Sam and Jake, being the alphas of the two packs, they spoke for their packs too.

"You helped Nessie. You have my trust." Jacob informed him. Seth, Leah, Embry and Quil nodded in unison. Ollie looked over to Sam, guarded. Sam sighed, glancing at Jake.

"Fine." Sam agreed. Ollie didn't look convinced.

"But do you trust me?" he asked again.

"Jake does. I do." Sam replied. Ollie nodded.

"Where do I take you?" Ollie asked, turning back to Carlisle.

"Our home. Do you know where it is?" Carlisle asked, kindly. Ollie nodded, half-heartedly.

"What about that beach?" Ollie suggested, not quite sure. Carlisle and Sam exchanged a look. It was Sam's land after all. After a couple of minutes of solid staring, Sam sighed and nodded, obviously not liking the idea but found he had no choice at all.

"There'll probably be a gene explosion though." Paul pointed out, not liking the idea anymore than Sam. In fact, Paul was shaking slightly. Sam sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder to calm him down. He did so after a second or two.

"I know, Paul but it can't be helped." Sam replied, reluctantly. Paul sighed, heavily, glancing at Jared, who was still shaking for the idea. I guess I knew where they were coming from. Their imprints were there in La Push. Ollie was placing them all in danger and the guys with imprints obviously did NOT like that.

With a sharp, brief nod from Sam, Ollie said, "Okay. Please be still. No sudden movements." He turned to me. "Don't worry." I nodded, even though his words did nothing for me. I've never been more worried, or sick in my life. Ollie closed his eyes, seeming to be concentrating super hard on something, his eyes wrinkling at the sides as the time went on and nothing happened. He sighed and shook his head, reopening his eyes. "You need to halve. The group is too big."

Immediately, they began to split. I wasn't surprised to see them halve right down the species line. Vampires and Shifters kept to their own, none crossing over. I smiled slightly at the sight. They just fought together for heaven's sake. I know they can be civil. They just like torturing me. With Seth still holding me, I was with the wolves. I looked at Jake and he smiled back, kissing my forehead as he told me it was going to be okay. I nodded slightly, not believing him. I had an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach that I couldn't shake.

Ollie wanting me to be taken to safety first moved closer to the shifters and I could see the ones closest to him, Quil, Embry and Leah, stiffen from the proximity. They'd probably blame it on his 'stench' but personally, I don't smell a problem with Ollie. He smelt really good...just as I remember him, actually. Ollie grinned at their discomfort and I shot him a look. He dropped his gaze from me and the grinned lessened but it was still there. I shook my head at him, amused despite the circumstances.

"Stay still." he ordered, nonchalantly as he closed his eyes. I heard slight growls from some of the guys, probably not liking the fact that Ollie just told them what to do and Paul even made a show of moving around, just to piss Ollie off. He just smirked at him. I knew that Paul would just feel crappy when we finally got sucked into the blue. It was fool on him, really. After ten seconds, Ollie beamed, nodding in triumph as we simultaneously wrapped into the familiar blue and we were now falling through a vortex. My insides began to ache and from what I could hear, the guys' were too. My eyes blurred slightly as I tried to focus them and really, the only colour I saw was blue. They all had a tinge of blue to their skin. I hard whispers, both facinated and disbelieving, from the wolves, shifting around and only hurting themselves more. Ollie spoke out.

"Calm down. Relax. You're making it harder. Just relax." he said, his eyes remaining on me the whole time. I stared right back, thinking that when this was all over, he'd disappear again and my insides hurt even more at the thought. I only just got him back. Would I be able to survive him leaving again? I didn't have Seth last time but still, I wasn't so sure I could.

The whispers began to simmer down and the bright blue and the feeling of your guts twisting on themselves began to cease. Soon, the pigmentation began to return to normal and we stood perplexed for a second or two, on First Beach, disorientated. The wolves looked like they might hurl, bending over with their hands resting on their knees in anticipation of them doing so. Even Sam had a sick tinge to his skin, blinking rapidly to reinsert himself. Leah was resting her head on Embry's shoulder, seeming unaware of doing so until she got her feeling back to normal and shot up from his shoulder, glaring at him. He just rolled his eyes. Ollie sniggered at them all, loving their reactions. For me, it got easier the more I rode with him. I on;y felt a little queasy but I couldn't make my mind up on whether that was due to the ride or the worry I was being consumed with.

"You get used to it." Ollie spoke out, watching as Paul crashed, heavily onto the sand with his head between his knees. I knew he'd regret it. I tried not to laugh. Ollie, on the other hand, had no problem and no intention of hiding his laugh. Paul glared at him.

"Huh? Oh no...Never again! How can you stand that?" Embry exclamined, sickened. Ollie shrugged.

"Been doing it long enough." Ollie replied, nonchalantly. He glanced at me. "Excuse me, I have another load."

And with that, Ollie vanished again in a strike of blue lighteneing. I felt a brief emptiness when he left but shouting voices from down the beach startled me. We spun around, eyes bulging when we saw the imprints all charging up the beach towards us. The wolves ran to meet them half way, snatching their imprint up in a huge hug as they span them around. Paul and Rachel engaged in a hot make out session that I had to look away from while Jared kissed every inch of Kim's face like a man seeing an angel for the first time. Claire was jumping up and down on Quil's shoulders, shouting and cheering that her best friend was back. I smiled at them all, loving to see them so happy.

I was shocked to see Charlie and Sue strolling up the beach behind them. As soon as Charlie saw me, his eyes bulged and that must have been the first time I've ever seen him run. Even the wolves seemed to be surprised as he picked me up in a massive hug, tearing me away from Seth's tight embrace. "Oh God! Izzie! You're okay! Thanks God!" he exclaimed, kissing my forehead as his grip tightened.

"Dad. Dad! I'm okay! Don't stress!" I urged as he clutched me close. He was seriously in danger of having the heart attack that seemed to be overdue, what with all the salt he consumes daily.

"Oh! I was so worried! I thought... thought I was going to lose you, Baby Girl!" he told me, emotionally. I sighed, revelling in my Dad's embrace, ignoring the fact that I should still be mad at him but really happy that I was home and that I even had another chance to see him again. He pulled back and grasped my face in his hands. "When that... Boy came here with the kids! I thought he took them from you! I tried to get him away from them but he said, he said that you told him to stay with them. Izzie, he...he should be dead!"

I glanced at Jacob and Seth, knowing that, even in brief, we would have to explain the situation to him and give him a way for Ollie to be 'alive' as he is. Charlie was going to the shock of his life but not now.

"He told me that him taking them was what you wanted. Was it?"He asked, confused. I nodded, hastily.

"Yes! Yes, Dad! How are they? Do you know?" I pleaded, frantically. He tried to calm himself before he answered looking me straight in the eyes.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Sweetheart. It doesn't look good. Dr. Gerrand has been doing all he can and everything he is capable of. They're fighters, I'll give them that! They're so beautiful." he complimented, kissing my forehead again. He looked so proud of me. I smiled, tears springing to my eyes. I just nodded, knowing that my voice would break if I tried to speak. "Don't worry, Sweetheart. They'll be okay."

Just at that second, Ollie returned, hauling a second group of vampires. Charlie froze, startled by the sudden arrivals as his face visibly lost it's colour and picked up a tinge of green. I got worried and glanced over his shoulder to the others, who looked as equally as shocked as me. Jacob came up beside him, patting him on the shoulder but Charlie was staring fixated on the group.

"It's a long story, Charlie. Later." Jacob assured him and he just nodded, shortly as Bella rushed right up to me, hugging the daylights out of me. I couldn't help cringing as she applied pressure to my wounds. She rubbed my back more gently, apologising but never letting me go.

"Are you okay? I can't believe we're out!" Bella almost yelled, sighing in relief. I nodded, turing to Ollie, who was watching me, lovingly.

"I need to see them. Now." I demanded, breathing heravily. He nodded. Everyone, who were caught up in hello's and conversations, stopped and turned to us, frowning as I walked towards Ollie.

"I could drive us." Seth offered, looking disapprovingly and pleading with me not to take my chosen method of transportation. I glared at him.

"I can't wait, Seth. I need to see them now. I have to. Are you coming or not. Either way, I'm going with Ollie." I told him, sternly as I held my hand out to him. I would have thought this one time he'd trust me when thinking about our children and Ollie. He was the faqstest method and I would have thought that he'd want to see them as fast as I wanted to. He hesitated, glancing at Ollie, briefly, before taking my hand,. Ollie held my other hand but Seth refused to hold Ollie's, which didn't really surprise me but only annoyed me because not so long ago, they were bumping, well, fist to snout. It was just all irritating. Jacob wished us luck and said that they would be on their way to the hospital as son as we wrapped out. At that precise moment, we were falling again into the blue expanse of time.

I had done this ony twice before but I knew enough to relax during the ride. Seth, on the other hand, was extremely fidgety and tense. Ollie didn't try to tell him to calm down and relax, probably knowing he'd get nothing but grief in return. He looked at no one but his thumb soothed small circles into the back of my hand. I glanced at him and smiled. He smiled back, happily. Seth cleared his throat, irritated as he held my hand tighter in his. I just rolled my eyes, looking at no one again.

The ride took forever but eventually, we landed in the back gardens of the hospital, covered in total darkness and it being too dark for humans to see through. I let go of Ollie's hand and I ran. And ran. And ran. All the while, they were shouting behind me to slow down but there was no way in hell I was going to slow down for anybody, not when my babies were only on the other side of this hospital and no one standing between us. But then, I had no idea where I was going. I've been in Forks hospital so many times but never to the intensive care or maternity wards so I hd no idea where they were. A hand clutched mine and I looked over to see Ollie, staring forwards and leading me to the stairs case that went to D Floor oif the hospital, bolting up them as he dragged me along. Seth was behind us, forgetting who we were with as the excitement and worry of seeing our kids caught up with him. We dodged through patients, visitors and doctors alike, of whom were telling us to slow down but we weren't listening. We were just running. Running towards the ward that held my life and sanity in it's depths, even when my own fear was trying to repel me to the other side of the hospital.

We just ran...

* * *

**I know, I know! I'm evil! :( But it had to be done :D**

**What did you think?**

**Do you think the kid's wll make it through? What do you think they're gonna do? It'll all be revealed in the next chapter, trust me. But right now, I wanna know every little thought going through your mind :D**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! :D**

**Thanks!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	25. Intensive Care

Hey, hey, Everyone!

**So...It's what you've all been waiting for – News on the Kids. They are out and alive but now, they have to concentrate on the kids. **

**DESPITE WHAT YOU READ NOW...STICK WITH ME! THINGS WILL GET BETTER...AFTER A FEW MORE CHAPTERS :D JUST STICK WITH IT!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! NO COPYRIGHT INTENDED!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy! (And try not to hate me afterwards :D)**

* * *

**Chapter 25**

**Intensive Care**

I froze.

My feet bolted in place on the hard laminate flooring beneath my feet. I sensed Ollie and Seth stood either side of me, ready and waiting for me to continue but I couldn't. My eyes stared fixated on the white, burgundy backdropped sign, ever so much like a neon light, making it unmissable to my gaze as it rested above the double oak doors of the Intensive Care Unit. I've been here before, maybe not in reality but certainly before. This seemed all too real and at the same time, I wanted this all to be a reoccurring dream, a dream I have already been through once before.

I swallowed hard, fighting to breathe passed the large lump in my throat before stretching my hand out to rest on the silver door plate on the 'IN' door however, I couldn't bring myself to push. I felt a cold hand on my left shoulders and a warm on on my right. I smiled up at them both. I knew they were both here, supporting me. With another deep breath, I pushed the door open and the cries of premature babies, possibly even my own, screeched straight through my ears. I felt the tears collect as I urged myself forwards, heading straight for the reception desk where a plump, golden haired receptionist sat, murmuring quietly into a phone. As I reached it, she looked up and murmured something else before putting the receiver down, smiling up at me to speak but I couldn't. I had no idea where my voice was.

"May I help you?" The receptionist asked in a kind, considerate voice. She must have seen so many people like I looked now. Frightened and helpless. Had no idea what to do with themselves. That was me in a bombshell. She looked pretty drawn and exhausted. I didn't blame her. Being around all this everyday must run you down ragged.

I didn't respond; I couldn't respond, even if I could relocate my voice. But thankfully, Ollie stepped in. The receptionist seemed to recognise him and smiled, sadly.

"Hello again, Petunia, um...these are the parents of Harry and Chenée Swan, or I mean, Clearwater." he corrected. She nodded and smiled at the two of us. Her face turned even more sad as she realised just who my kids were, as if their conditions were the talk of the ward. That made me a little uncomfortable. Really didn't want people talking about them. She rose from her seat, heading over to a brown haired doctor that was writing on a clipboard just a few feet away. With a few hushed words, the doctor's head snapped up to us. My heart raced as he made his way towards us, looking troubled but trying not to show it. He smiled, sympathetically at the two of us, giving Ollie a small nod in greeting. I started to shake and Seth grabbed my shoulders, rubbing soothingly to get me to calm down. It worked a little bit.

"Miss Swan? Mr. Clearwater? Hello, I'm Dr. Gerrand. I'm the attending to your children, Harry and Chenée. Are you aware that they were brought here?"He asked, softly. I nodded, partly. He understood me though. "Your children have been severely poisoned. At this time, we are unsure as to what poison was used but we are doing everything we're capable of doing to help them and are currently waiting on the results of the tests were conducted as soon as they came in. We have made sure they are stable to an extent and are comfortable as they possibly can be. At current, your daughter, Chenée, is more at risk than your son, Harry, considering her increased symptoms. I realise that this has to be a very hard time for you and are finding it hard to absorb all this information that might not make much sense right now but know that your children are in good hands."  
"I-I understand." I replied, shakily. I felt a little light-headed, unable to form longer sentences that would be even a fraction coherent.

"May we see them?" Seth whispered, hopefully but very quiet.

"Of course you can, Mr. Clearwater. Please, this way." The doctor said, turning and we began to follow, silently. But then, I realised that Ollie wasn't and I stopped, turning back to face him and with one pleading look, he nodded, following. I needed both of them for this.

Seth gripped my hand tighter, s if I was the only thing from holding him together, just like the two of them were holding me together as we approached their door. I saw their names on it, engraved in a blue and pink name plate. Even with a thick door between us, I could hear the irregular rhythm of their heart monitors. It sent surges of pain through me and I had to stop, just to take a deep breath. It hurt, severely and looking over at Seth, I knew he was in no better condition.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Miss. Swan?" Dr. Gerrand asked, gently. I gulped but nodded. He sighed. "I must warn you. What you are about to see will most likely upset you but trust me when I say it is all necessary and is in place to _help_ your children. I'm terribly sorry for what ou are about to see..."

His words scared me passed comprehension. My breathing picked up, hastily and very shallow. I could feel Seth's heart accelerate against my back, matching mine in its own irregular rhythm. I kissed his hand that was in my shoulder and took a deep breath before entering the room, the room that held my babies.

I gasped, tears instantly falling down my face like rivers as I took in the scene before me. My hand clamped over my mouth to keep the sobs at bay. My mind spiralled. I could hardly think. Beside me, Seth stopped breathing, his face horrified as he stared on at our two precious babies, hooking up to numerous monitors with tubes and wires burrowing into their skin. Their chests heaving up and down, deeply. I couldn't imagine their little chests being able to handle such breathing. I took a slight step towards them, terrified to go any further. The Doctor spoke behind us, startling me.

"I'll give you some time." he whispered, gently. I could hardly nod. There was a light breeze of the door swishing shut and then we were alone with my babies. I had no idea whether Ollie was still with us and I didn't really care right now. All I cared about were my children that were fighting for their lives before they had even begun. It was so frightening to think that I could never see them grow up. I could never meet the girl that finally make my little Harry settle down, or see the man that Seth would try to scare to death whenever he showed an interest in my baby girl. Would I see her on her wedding day? Would I get to see him head off to college? Or even better, if he wanted it, become a wolf that I could be proud of and who could stand up side his father? I wouldn't mind that because that means he was living. All this doubt made my tears fall faster but I tried to hold my screams in.

Slowly, I walked forwards, keeping my eyes on them, specifically my daughter and held Seth's hadn't tightly in mine. He moved mechanically behind me, his eyes also not leaving his son. His first son. The son that shared his father's name, the same father he loved over anyone else. Would he ever be able to kick a ball around with him, or buy him his first baseball glove?

Seth spoke all of a sudden, his voice dead and sorrowful. "Th-They're so, so small...so fragile." His voice shook.

"I can't...I can't believe this." I whispered, angrily. "Why? Why us? Why them? Haven't we been through enough?"

"I know, Baby, I know." Seth whispered back, sadly, rubbing my back.

"I'm so scared, Seth. We...We can't lose them." I cried, stroking the incubator glass near Chenée's head.

"Hey...We won't." he comforted, spinning me around and embracing me, tightly. I dried, lightly into his chest. It was only then that I saw Ollie stood by the door, his hands behind his back with one knee bent as his foot rested against the wall. His face was so frozen, frozen in a sorrowful, despairing expression, sadness thick in his eyes. I wanted him to hold me, I wanted to comfort him but I know that Seth needed me just as much as I needed him. I was just afraid that Ollie was going to disappear.

"I'll go get some coffee." Seth suggested, pulling away from me with red eyes. I sniffled, kissing him softly on the lips. I knew he couldn't see them like this anymore and he needed an out for a few minutes. I couldn't deny him that. I nodded and he left rather quickly, the door swinging shut in his absence, leaving Ollie and myself alone for the first time in a long time.

He walked over to me as I began to cry, hugging me to his cold body that felt so different to Seth's, yet just as comforting.

"I'm so sorry..." he whispered, sadly. I shook my head, pulling back to look at him in the eyes. He sighed.

"This isn't your fault, Ollie. You did your part." I assured hum, croaking.

"I should have done more, better. I'm so, so sorry." he repeated, looking utterly defeated and distraught. I shook my head again, determined to make him see sense.

"No. You did a perfect job, Ollie. Thank you." I thanked him, sincerely. He ignored me, gazing at Chenée. I recaptured his gaze, looking stern. "I mean it. You did everything I asked of you. Don't blame yourself."

"It's hard not to. I'm sorry but...I feel like I'm somewhat responsible for them because they're yours and they should be mine and I just probably freaked you out but...I mean it." he spluttered, not meeting my eyes. I placed my hand on his cold, hard cheek and made him look back at me.

"It didn't freak me out." I told him, bluntly, a little offended. If things were different. If he didn't leave me when he had, perhaps these _would_ have been his. Who knows? But I'm not going to linger on 'what if's. He smiled, tightly. "I mean it, Ollie. There was nothing else you could have done. Do you hear me?"

"...Thank you..." he breathed, staring at me for a minutes before kissing my cheek, softly, innocently.

"Thank you." I said awkwardly. He looked a little abashed. I smiled at him and kissed hi cheek too, my hand still on his other cheek. His eyes closed and he smiled, happily. He opened his eyes, placed his hand on my cheek and gave me a soft peck on the lips. There was nothing intimate at all about this kiss. It was for comfort, for both of us. It was amazing at its job, making me feel a little better. He sighed into my face as he pulled away, murmuring his apologies. I shook my head, assuring him that it was just a kiss of thanks and reassurance.

"I'll...(sigh) I'll go see where Seth is with that coffee, shall I?" he whispered, embarrassed. I nodded once and he left the room, leaving me with my children.

I sighed and turned to them, stroking the glass with my finger tips. I sighed again, a tear escaping. I noticed the two arms holes with gloves extending inwards. I slid my hand through, hesitating before I stroked a finger tip lightly across Chenée's forearm. I yearned to touch her, skin to skin, not velvet to skin. I sighed.

I didn't turn around at the light swish of the door. I tried to ignore the gasps that came from whoever had entered but it pierced me anyway, deeply. A warm and cold hand appeared on each of my shoulders. I didn't acknowledge them at first, still fixated on my daughter's cheek.

"Izzie..." I heard Carlisle whisper, sadly, behind me. I looked at him and I knew he could see the tears in my eyes, flowing down my cheeks. Seth had returned and he placed the coffee aside and hugged me, comfortingly. "I just want you to know that I'm extremely sorry and that I am unable to overtake Dr. Gerand on this case. He will remain you attending, or their attending."

"What? But-!" I started, cutting myself off in sorrow. "I want you."

"I know but, Dr. Gerrand thinks I'll be too emotionally involved and I must admit, he;s right." Carlisle explained, looking down at Chenée. I sighed but nodded, understanding. Carlisle left us then and Bella peeped around the door, unsure whether she was welcome or not. She smiled at me, tentatively and we beckoned her in. She sighed as she took in her Niece and nephew.

"Oh, Izzie. You need to rest, you look a mess." she whispered, considerately, tucking a stray hair behind my ear as I sniffled. I shrugged and shook my head.

"I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'm not letting them out my sight. I can't." I almost wept. She embraced me, stroking my hair as she murmured apologies in my ear that meant nothing. Apologies aren't going to make this better.

"Okay, Sweetheart. We won't make you. Do you need anything? Anything at all?" she offered. I shook my head. "Okay. I love you. Don't worry, everything's going to be okay. Fine."

"Don't promise me anything. Okay? Please?" I requested, grimacing in sorrow. She sighed and nodded, hugging me one last time before leaving the room.

"They're gonna get through this." Seth assured me. I sighed. "Our kids are fighters, like us. Like you."

"YOU said 'our' kids." I laughed.

"yeah. Why?" he asked, confused. I shook my head.

"It sounds nice. I like it. Very mush." I told him, quietly. He smiled down at me, kissing me lightly on the lips for a couple of seconds before resting his forehead against mine.

"Me too." he replied, eventually. "I love you, Izzie."

"I love you too, Seth." I replied, snuggling into his chest. "So much."

He yawned, widely as his stomach rumbled. I giggled as he chuckled, rubbing his tummy while smiling, sheepishly.

"You need to go home, eat, shower, seep." I told him. He frowned.

"No way. If you're not leaving, neither am I." he refused. I sighed.

"But, Baby, your hungry and tired. Don't neglect yourself." I pleaded, softly.

"No. Besides, isn't that what you're doing?"

I thought for a minute before turning to the door. I shouldn't have been surprised to see the Cullens and the entire wolf pack in the family room assigned to us. They all looked up as I entered, some even standing. I smiled at them all but I knew that they could see the sadness in my expression, as I could see in all of theirs. Emily stepped forward and hugged me, tightly. I hugged her back, closing my eyes and revelling in this small comfort. Sam kissed my forehead as did Paul. Emily let go and I was soon engulfed by Alice and Rosalie, both murmuring that it was going to be okay. People better stop telling that because I was going to get my hopes too high. When they let me go, Leah stepped forwards, crying and a mess. I sighed, hugging her for a long while.

"What's up, Izzie? Why you in here?" Jacob asked me, worriedly. I sighed, pulling back from Leah but still remained in her arms as I glanced at Seth.

"Could you please convince Seth to go home and eat, maybe sleep?" I begged him. I heard Seth sigh from Emily's embrace.

"Seth, Man, she's right." he told him.

"Jake, don't start," Seth demanded from behind me. I sighed.

"But she is." Leah agreed. Seth groaned.

"She's not going." he complained.

"You should too." Edward piped up, sternly. I just rolled my eyes and shook my head. "You've had it hard, Izzie, worse than Seth."

"I don't care, Edward. I'm staying here." I snapped at him, angrily., He sighed.

"Let's just...forget about that for a minute." Esme suggested before turning to me, smiling softly. "How are they?"

I nearly sobbed and closed my eyes, resting my head on Leah's shoulder to calm myself. "They're...um..."  
"Fighting." Seth finished, quietly. "We don't really know anything right now."

The silence that engulfed us was deafening. I could hardly stand it. I pulled away from Leah, smiling lightly as I went to the door. Seth made to follow me and I turned around, looking at him pleadingly.

"Please, Seth?" I begged once more.

I could see it in his eyes, the want to stay here with his children and then the want to give me what I wanted. Perhaps it was selfish, I don't know but I knew that he couldn't neglect himself. I knew I was doing the same to myself and perhaps I really was a hypocrite but I couldn't help it. He sighed, looking at me for a few more seconds before nodding, reluctantly.

"Fine, but as soon as I get back, I'm not leaving that room until they do, okay?" he stipulated.

"Okay. I love you." I replied. I kissed him once more and he left. I made my way to the room again and before the door was able to close behind me, Jacob, Dad and Bella came in, gasping like I expected them to, even though Bella had already seen them before. Jake hugged me, solidly, his breathing shaky.

"You know, even like this, they're absolutely stunning." He mused, aloud. I smiled and nodded. He smiled back. "Chenée looks so much like you."  
I laughed once, pleased that he'd said that. "Harry is Seth's clone."

They all smiled and nodded in agreement.

"If you're not leaving here, then I'm going to bring you some clothes and stuff." Bella informed me. I smiled, thankfully.

"Yeah. That'd be nice. Thank you."

"I could drive you?" Charlie offered.

"No, Thanks, Dad. Edward will take me."

With that, she left the room and I went to settle on the comfy sofa. Charlie sat next to me and put his arms around me as I lent into his side, exhausted suddenly. Jacob knelt in front of me and smiled.

"Go to sleep, Sugar." Charlie ordered. I complied, closing my eyes, drifting off in minutes.

Shrill, sharp wailing woke me from my nightmare filled sleep. I shot up straight on the sofa, receiving head rush at the same time. My heart raced, scared and terrified as to what was wrong with my daughter. I scrambled to my feet when Dr. Gerrand came strolling in as calm as can be.

"What? What is it?" I screamed, terrified.

"Calm down, please. Nothing is wrong. Nothing to worry about. She just woke up, is all. See? Her eyes are open." he assured me, peering down at Chenée.

"Really?" I asked, surprised and excited, calming down immediately. He nodded.

"Come see." he said, smiling. I hesitated for a brief moment before advancing up next to the Doctor.

My heart melted, evaporated into gas as I peered into big beautiful emerald eyes. His eyes. Seth's eyes. My baby girl had her daddy's eyes and I couldn't be happier. I felt a tear run down my cheek, a wide grin on my face as her eyes stared back up at me, her cries quietening down considerably. My hand automatically stretched towards her, reaching cold glass instead of her lusciously soft skin. As if to meet mine, her hands moved the tiniest inch. Dr. Gerrand's soft voice startled me.

"She can hear you. You can speak to her if ou like." he informed me, smiling warmly. I raised my eyebrows at him and smiled. He nodded again and then left the room. I was alone with my baby girl.

I lent over, smiling down at her, sliding my hand into one of the gloves so that she could wrap her tiny fingers around my pinkie finger. I couldn't help but chuckle. I saw her eyes widen as if she liked the happy sound. I couldn't stop myself from speaking to her.

"Hello Angel, my Baby Girl. I'm your momma." I cooed, smiling brightly and crying with happiness. "Your daddy's on his way, Baby."

"Who are you talking t-? Oh my God!" Seth whispered, happily and excitedly, bounding up to my side with the widest smile I've veer seen on his face before. He beamed wider down at his daughter, the same daughter that shared his eyes and then kissed me on the lips, deeply. "Wh-When? Is she okay? Are you okay? What-?"

I placed a finger on his lips. "Seth, calm down. I'm fine. She's fine. We're fine. She woke up. The doctor said she was fine. I was just telling her that you were on your way." I spluttered, leaving Seth gob smacked for a minute.

"But...she's okay?" he repeated as if he couldn't believe it. I smiled, widely and nodded as he slid his hand into the other glove, stroking her little foot. He beamed.

"Yes, well, as okay as she can be right now."

"You had me worried for a minute there, Sweetheart."

"Sorry..." I replied, softly. I turned back to Chenée and smiled as she was still staring at us. "Here's your daddy, Baby Girl. Here's your daddy."

Her eyes shifted to Seth and just as with me, her eyes widened at her huge Daddy. "Hey, Princess, Beautiful Girl." he smiled and kissed me again, smiling through it. "You are a beautiful little lady. Just like your momma. You hang in there, Princess."

Suddenly, there was another little cry from behind us as Harry woke up. I spun around, shocked and anxious just as Dr. Gerrand came strolling in the room again, still just as calm as with Chenée. He smiled at us.

"Don't worry. Sleeping Beauty has woken up just like his sister. He's fine." He assured us. I exhaled in relief. "Just going to double check though."

We watched as he preformed his exam, looking for any sort of change in his facial expressions but there was none. Ether he was an excellent actor or Harry really was okay. I really hoped for the latter.

"He's okay. I can only hear a little chest infection coming along but no worries. I can take care of that." he assured us. He went to leave the room, satisfied with his findings when Seth stopped him.

"Um, doctor?" he called. He stopped at the door, smiling softly.

"Yes, Mr. Clearwater?"  
"Do you know what the poison is yet?"

"Not yet, Mr. Clearwater. We'll get the results later today but I assure you, Miss Swan and yourself will be the first to know."

"Thank you, Doctor." I replied with a light smile. He nodded once before leaving us alone.

"Not long now, Baby." Seth said, hugging me from behind. I smiled up at him. "They're gonna be okay, Sweet. They really are."

"I know, I know." I replied, excited. He laughed and squeezed me tightly before kissing me, passionately, his tongue intertwining with mine before he pulled back some, kissing me once, twice, thrice more times before snuggling his face into my neck and taking a deep breath. I closed my eyes, allowing myself to truly feel the love of my life's presence for god knows how long. "I love you."

I smiled, widely. "I love you, too. So, so much."

"I'm so proud of you, Baby. So grateful."

"What? Why?"

"For giving birth to them? Being the mother of my children? Loving me? Making me the happiest guy in the world? Being so strong about all this? Take your pick, Baby."

"Me? Strong about all this? I don't know, Seth."

"You are."

"Well, so are you."

"No, I mean, that you can deal with so much. I cried last night, Baby. It was just too much for me." Seth admitted, shyly. I sighed.

"Oh, Babe, I'm sorry." I said, kissing his lips,. Lightly. "I should have been with you."

"Hey, hey,. Don't worry about me. I didn't want you seeing me like that anyway."

"Regardless, I'm so sorry." He didn't reply. He simply kissed me deeply. He changed the subject.

"Have you washed or changed yet?"  
"No."

"Go on then. I'll keep watch. Go on." he ordered.

"You sure?" I asked, doubtfully. I glanced unsurely at the twins, not really wanting to leave them but knew that I must smell somewhat.

"I insist. Please." he urged. I sighed and nodded, leaving the room with my bag in hand.

I was pleasantly surprised when I saw everyone in the family room again. They smiled at me. I smiled lightly back.

"You okay?" Jake called from the door. I nodded, not trusting my voice.

"How are they?" Emily asked, softly. To their surprise, I smiled.

"They're awake. Eyes open and everything." I said, proudly. I saw their faces explode with happiness and surprise. "She seemed to recognise me."

"oh, Izzie! That's awesome!" Bella screamed, pulling me into a huge embrace. Her strength brought back a sting to my back and I winced, slightly.

"Sorry, does your back still hurt?" she asked, worried.

"No, no. You squeezed too hard as all." I lied. She hugged me more tenderly.

"Sorry but that is amazing." she shouted again. I smiled.

"Harry has a chest infection though." I told them, grimly.

"He'll be fine. He's strong." Nessie assured me. I smiled again, loving that little girl and glad that she was okay and wasn't caught up in the gruesome fight we not long came out of.

"Anyway, I'm supposed to be changing so-"

"Oh! Do you want me to help with your look?" Alice asked, excitedly. I rolled my eyes. Nothing stops her, huh? I chuckled, spinning to face her at the door to the restroom.

"No, thank you. I, unlike Bella, can dress myself with actual style." I laughed. Bella slapped my arm, lightly, open mouthed.

"Good one." Jake laughed. The wolves were in hysterics. I left them like that, chuckling to myself. The wolves were in hysterics and even Edward had a chuckle to himself, which earned him a slap upside the head from Bella and Alice. I left the room laughing, shaking my head as I glanced over to the kids' room to see Seth with his hand in the glove, stroking Harry's head, lovingly as he murmured to himself. As if sensing my gaze, he looked up, smiling tenderly at each other before I entered the restroom.

I was in there for all of 10 minutes before a loud, frightening alarm sounded from the overhead and I gasped, frowning as I panicked. Who was that? I began to hyperventilate as I dried my face, hastily, hearing hysteric voices from behind the door. The n the words I was dreading to ever hear, the words that damn right killed me sounded out over the alarm, making it sound like a mere whisper in comparison.

"Nurse Maria; Swan room immediately! Call Doctor Cullen! NOW!"

I couldn't help myself, I was sick violently into the toilet, flushing the chain before yanking the door open, springing out and was instantly restrained by a pair of warm, strong arm, wrapping around my waist in a vice grip. I looked up, confused and frightened, to see Jake looking just as worried as Dr. Gerrand started to pull out a needle that was the length of the kids' forearms. I began to cry and shove against Jake's chest, begging through whimpers and moans for him to let me go but his grip didn't falter. I screamed, screamed for my kids as their heart monitors went sky-rocketing, becoming a consistent murmur in the background of my own personal hell.

Everything seemed to slow around me, slow enough that I could look at everything and not miss a thing. Voices around me were muffled, even my own screams and I began to feel light headed.

As soon as Carlisle burst into the ward, everything exploded into life again. He didn't acknowledge his family, his only focus on the door that held my beauties. I could tell though, by the looks on his family's and the pack's faces, that they were happy and relieved that he was here. As he passed, all her did was place one hand on my shoulder, not looking at me, gave it a light squeeze before pushing passed everyone to their room. The alarm stopped, as if him entering the ward was the antidote for it.

"What happened?" he asked, as calmly as he could but I could see the blazing fear and panic in his eyes.

"The poison is beginning to spread faster, reacting with their tissues, Carlisle...Carlisle, it's approaching the...brain." Dr. Gerrand filled him in, lowly as if he didn't want anyone to hear but I heard him clear as day from Jacob's arms and I gasped. Seeing Carlisle's reaction was what did it for me though – he stopped, wide eyed, just staring at Dr. Gerrand for a couple of seconds in disbelief before turning his head slightly to glance at me, worriedly. He locked eyes with me, still frozen in Jake's warm, restraining embrace. All this happening in the same second, he acted in the next, walking swiftly into the hospital room and sharply closing the door behind him, shutting the whole world out, including their own mother, their own father! I started to scream, hysterically, doubling over in Jake's hold as I tried to break free. Bella came up beside me but I couldn't hear her. All I could hear was the brutal heart beating inside my chest and my shrill screams exploding from my mouth. Another presence appeared the other side of me but I didn't acknowledge it. The only scent I got a whiff of was Charlie's.

I couldn't focus on anything but the blank door just twenty feet away from me. So close and yet...

So far away...

* * *

**AAARRRGGGHHH! I BET YOU HATE ME! MWAHAHAHAHAHA! **

**I'm so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry! It's a horrible cliff hanger, I know! I'm sorry but I had to end it here! I just had to and you know how much I love suspense! :D**

_**BUT DO NOT WORRY! WHATEVER YOU READ FROM HERE ON OUT...TRUST ME, EVERYTHING WILL GET BETTER! DON'T TAKE EVERYTHING AS IT IS FROM HERE ON OUT! SOME THINGS NEVER REMAIN THE SAME!**_

**On that note, please, please, please review and please, definitely NO hate mail :D Thanks**

**Stick with me through this people! It will get better! Things aren't always what they seem! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	26. Denial

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**Okay...get your tissues out...get your crash team on standby...you're gonna need them...D:**

**I'm so, so, so sorry! It had to be done. You'll understand by the end of this chapter but I'm so sorry! **

**I SWEAR TO YOU, ON MY FAMILY DOG'S GRAVE, IT'LL GET BETTER! STICK WITH ME, PEOPLE!**

**A big shout out to my fave reviewers! You light up my day with the awesome messages you send me! Blonde Pickle Mule, ForeverIzzie, Penelope Halliwell, Cloverriot96, Nejisangel69! You are the best! :D :D :D (Don't hate me for what I'm about to do, please?)**

**I know this is shorter than normal but it would have been a sssuuupppeeerrr long chapter if I carried on :) Sorry. Besides, if I wrote anymore tonight, I wouldn't have gotten any sleep I would be crying so hard D:**

**Okay...enough with the jibberjabbering, let's get on with it! REMEMBER! TISSUES! CRASH TEAM ON STANDBY! :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! YOU KNOW THIS!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy! (Don't hate me)**

* * *

**Chapter 26**

**Denial**

* * *

I couldn't breathe. My lungs were closing up. I couldn't think. My mind was in a flurry. I could hardly see. My eyes were blurred with tears that mercilessly and relentlessly kept falling. I couldn't move. My muscles and joints ceased up with worry and down right raw fear for my babies as they fought for their lives only a thick wooden door away. All I could think about was that my babies were gonna die and I was standing here in one of my best friend, no, brother's arms, being restrained while I could be in there with Carlisle doing..._something_.

I doubled over in Jacob's arms, fighting desperately to break free as shrill, heartbreaking cries and screams escaped my mouth in my fear. I was desperate, direly desperate to see them, to know that they were okay, that they were going to pull through this. I wanted to hold them in my arms, seeing that same wonder filled gaze of my daughter as she took in the woman that was her mommy, me, as she took in the form of her Daddy, Seth. I fought with Jacob;s hands, pulling and yanking on them at my waist, trying to pry them off but my efforts were futile. He was too strong. His thick, muscled arms were like steel chains. He began to pull me back, away from the door, away from my babies.

"NO! Where are you taking me? No! Jake, please, no! Let me go! PLEAE?" I cried, pleadingly. He ignored me, continuing to haul me into the family room that was assigned to us when they were admitted, away from the commotion. "JAKE!"

"You need to calm down, Izzie! Please? You're only going to hurt yourself!" He replied, intensely as he attempted to sit me down in a chair.

"I don't care! I need to see them! I can't lose them, Jacob! I NEED THEM!" I screamed, panting heavily with exertion. My head was pounding and I had to clutch it hard, grimacing through the pain.

"That's what I means, Izzie! You need to take care of yourself first! Carlisle's on it! You need to trust him, Iz! Just trust him." Jacob insisted, grasping my head between his hands, gently and making me look straight into his eyes. I trusted Jake with my life but my heart, my mind was screaming at me to expect the worst. This was so hard, just to place your trust in someone, no matter how trust worthy that person may be, especially when it comes to your own children. It was undeniable, when looking into my eyes, that Jake trusted Carlisle 100%. If Jake could trust him so blindly then I would try, although with a lot of goddamn difficulty.

He saw the wavering in my eyes. "Trust me." he insisted. I closed my eyes; one tear escaping the corner of my right eye. Jacob's hand disappeared; I didn't open my eyes when they were replaced with equally warm hands. Their thumbs brushed beneath both my eyes, wiping away the tears escaping fro them.

His voice rung out, comfortingly. "Never give up. Don't lose faith. Always hope."

I opened my eyes which instantly connected with fearful, agonised eyes which were clearly crying. Seth gazed at me, intensely, willing me to do as he says. Instantly, I felt ashamed for thinking what I did and I bowed my head in shame.

"I'm sorry." I whimpered. Seth shook his head, dismissively and sat next to me., shifting me so I was sat on his laps while he rocked me, calmingly.

"You're scared, so am I but Carlisle is the best doctor we know and deep down, we both trust him with our lives. Right now, it might now seem so easy but we do. Deep down. They'll be fine."

Hours. Hours, I sat fretting and shaking to death in pure fear for my children. Hours, I sat on Seth's lap, in his warm, soothing embrace. With him rocking me back and forth but otherwise hardly moving. Not to eat; no drink; to go to the bathroom. I couldn't think of any of that stuff. Not yet; not while my children were fighting for their lives. I felt so helpless; useless. What kind of mother am I if I don't do anything whatsoever to help my children when they were in danger? I felt like the worst mother in the entire world. I don't deserve children. Seth deserves to have a stronger, more capable woman for the mother of his children. The only thing keeping us together is this imprint and the reckless, but irrevocable, love we have for each other. Would he even feel that way if he hadn't have imprinted? No, I couldn't think about that right now. I knew that, if we'd given each other a chance if he hadn't imprinted, we'd be here.

It was so hard to breathe; impossible to think as the time went on. Tears fell from my eyes, silently as Seth cuddled me into his chest, holding so tightly that I wondered if he was using em to hold himself together.

My heart soared as the door opened, slowly. I lumped up from Seth's lap immediately as Carlisle came into view, face blank, body language sombre. His head bowed slightly, sadly and he refused to look at me. Fear struck my heart like a lightening bolt, hitting me in succession. His features were all wrong for a doctor who just saved two poisoned, premature babies from death. If it were me, I would be cheering and have a shit eating grin on my face but no, Carlisle looked like someone just...!

My head, my whole body shook frantically, denying all possibility of the suspicions my head was screaming at me so loud that I was surprised Edward's face didn't snap to me in shock of having suddenly gained the ability to read my thoughts, where as he couldn't before. My eyes were glued on Carlisle's sombre face, looking so defeated and ashamed that my heart bled. He couldn't bring himself to raise his head and look at me. That in itself was a bad sign. I felt tears building again and I fought to keep the sobs in my throat, that were seconds away from escaping, at bay.

"Carlisle.." I whispered, terrified and breathless. He still didn't meet my gaze but his son's face reflected his news. Someone dropped to their knees beside me but I didn't look at them, I didn't are right at this second. I felt the tears sill over. The room was charged, its temperature plummeting into minus digits and I seemed to be the only one in denial about this.

Everyone was shocked and distraught. I could hear the wolves and imprints sobbing. I refused to succumb.

"Carlisle, you better be here with good news otherwise I don't want you here. I don't want you to come in here with lies, Carlisle. Please. Whatever you have to say, I won't believe you. I refuse. I can't. I won't. If you have nothing good to say you need to leave." I cried. I felt Jake's arms wrap around me and I instantly wondered where Seth was. I shook Jake off me and he obliged immediately, no one seemed to know how to handle me at the moment, like I was a second away from snapping. And I was. I could feel it. One second later, I strode up to Carlisle and began to hit his chest, sobbing hysterically. People moved to restrain me but Carlisle lifted his hand in dismissal, taking my futile beating like he knew he deserved it. He didn't have to say the words, the blaring truth that everyone seemed to have grasped so completely apart from me. I could see it in his eyes and the others' faces. My babies were gone and I did nothing. I broke down, falling on my knees in front of Carlisle. He sank down with me, embracing em with his cold, hard arms, tightly as I wailed hysterically and shrilly into his chest. I could hear the dry sobs coming from deep within his chest and he made no effort to stop them, overcome like the rest of us with deep, desperate grief.

"I'm so sorry. So sorry. I'm so sorry." he chanted as I soaked his lap coat with my merciless tears. He smoothed my hair as if it was going to do any good. Nothing could make this better. Nothing.

My babies, Chenée and Harry. My babies have been stolen from me, ripped away savagely like a 500g bag of heroine from the most addicted person in the world; like a gallon of fresh spring water from the most thirsty; like the finest, aged scotch or whiskey from a savage alcoholic. I would never hear their cries again or their laugh. I'd never see their smile, even when their front two teeth had been missing, or their beautiful eyes, so expressive I could almost tell what they were thinking. I would never feel their lusciously soft skin nor calming, heavenly heartbeats against my chest as I rocked them to sleep, the only thing lulling them into subconsciousness being my own, that they've listened to non-stop for the last eight months. They were gone, stripped away from me and I've never felt so alone.

I wailed louder, my shrieks ripping through the tensely knit atmosphere around the room. I felt Carlisle's arms leave me and being replaced with warm ones. I didn't need to open my eyes to know whose they were. Knowing it was Seth carrying me, trying to be strong when I most clearly couldn't be, made me wail louder, gripping onto him like he was the only person left for me.

He lost his kids too and I griped him as hard as I could. I felt myself going airborne in his arms as Seth carried me, bridal-style, out the waiting room. I opened my eyes to see the receptionist crying also, along with the ones in the waiting room, their husbands clutching their wives close as, I'm sure, they thought about their own children where mine were right now. As I peered over Seth's shoulder, I caught a sight that would haunt me forever, a glimpse of one of my babies' covered-with-a-white-sheet bodies being moved from the room.

That's when it went black...

I woke without feeling. Nothing in my mind made sense, nor did the place I woke up in. I knew it was my bed but I couldn't remember getting home, let alone in. I knew that Seth was still asleep beside me but I was confused at the emptiness so vividly know by me in my stomach and the silence throughout the house. Where was everyone?Why was my stomach empty? Where were my children? My babies?

Suddenly, it all came back to me, hitting me like a wrecking ball. Dungeon. Volturi. Child birth. Intensive Care. Poison. Dead.

Painfully, my heart, my mind, my stomach went into overdrive, constricting, spirally and churning in the worst way. I raced to the bathroom and puked every bit of contents that was in my stomach into the toilet bowl below. I must have been there for fifteen minutes. When I was done, I began to cry. Why me? What have I done to deserve such agonising pain and torture? Did I insult a god in my former life? Lead a Genocide mission or something? Was this my lifetime punishment? Or was God just looking for some poor soul to find entertainment in by ruining their entire lives? Was this to be the rest of my life? Sitting in the bathroom, totally alone, spewing my guts out into the toilet as I grieve the loss of my newborn children? Wow...God really out did himself this time!

If it was, I couldn't bear it. My light was gone. Every ounce of hope and excitement for a future, every ounce of will to live was drained right from the deepest recesses of my soul. I would walk my path now, dead and empty while thinking endlessly about my babies and what my life could have been like. I'd dwell on the 'what ifs' of my life. I would simply go through the notions, ignoring all emotion. Even grief.

Determined to follow through, I rose up from the toilet floor, brushed my teeth and got dressed without waking Seth, who seemed to be having some sort of dream before descending the stairs, robotically.

I should have been surprised not to see people in my living room or the kitchen, swarming over to me at first sight but I wasn't. I didn't feel anything. I was numb. I shrugged, mechanically, walking through to the kitchen in a daze. Numbly, I prepare Seth's dinner, glancing at the clock and noticing it was already 4pm. The date was September 27th, the first day of my numbing life.

I heard footfalls on the stairs around 4:30pm. I laid his dinner on the table just as he reached the bottom step. We were silent and I looked at him briefly, taking in his bloodshot, baggy, tearful eyes. His cheeks were drawn and tear stained. His lips were set into a permanent grimace. He frowned when he saw me at the table set for one. Him. He walked towards me, ready to embrace me into a hug I was sure was meant to comfort me but I ignored him as I walked passed into the kitchen. He watched me, still frowning and utterly silent. Of course, he was hurt by my ignorance but I couldn't feel the guilt I was supposed to, what I _knew_ I was supposed to feel. I couldn't feel anything. He followed and gazed on, sadly, as I cleared up the mess I had created.

"Izzie..." he whispered, his voice cracking and sending shivers through me at how off it sounded. So not Seth. I didn't look at him, just continuing to clear up after myself, trice over. "Izzie..."

Again, I ignored him. I heard him approach but just as before, I twisted out of his open arms, shuffling into the living room. He frowned, deeper as I settled myself on the sofa, curling up on myself when he approached me.

He knelt in front of me, his face sombre and tears filling his eyes again. He reached out to touch my cheek but I moved away, making him whimper slightly at the rejection. No guilty though. What was wrong with me? Oh yeah...right.

"I know you need time..." he whispered, pained. "I do, too but we need to stick together, to get through this together, Baby. Otherwise, it'll consume us. Please, Izzie, don't Push me away?"

I didn't respond. I simply gazed out the window. He tried to reach for my cheek again and I didn't move. He stroked it, comfortingly but I hardly felt it. He sat beside me on the couch and pulled me over to sit in his lap. I just sat there, my head against his chest, feeling nothing from this embrace. My heart, my mind, my body, my soul...it was frozen.

* * *

**DON'T HATE ME! DON'T HATE ME! DON'T HATE ME!**

**IT WILL GET BETTER, I PROMISE! D:**

**NO HATE MAIL PLEASE? IT'S GREATLY APPRECIATED! :D**

**Okay, so what did you think? (Shakes behind cushion, awaiting reactions :s)**

**I'll be waiting for your review! Please review! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	27. Blame

Hey, hey, Everyone!

**I AM SOOOO, SOOOO SORRY! I know that this chapter is late coming but I have my reasons! My family has been in a little bit of a rut this week. My brother and sister has a severe and intense feud going on and it's just emotionally challenged and drained me. I'm the sister they come to to vent and I've gotten it from both of them. The emotional stress has made me ill too so I've not been up for writing this chapter :( I'm so, so sorry and I hope you can forgive me. D:**

**BUT! To make up for it, you'll find a little treat in this chapter :D Details would be on the end AN :D**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! **

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 27**

**Blame**

* * *

**Seth's Point of View**

I woke this morning feeling utterly emotionally drained. My mind was a cluttered mess. The cold sweat, despite my temperature, covering my body when I jumped awake was evidence of my vivid nightmare. I didn't think I could cry anymore but as the images of my sweet little angel and handsome little tyke entered my mind, I couldn't keep the tears at bay and they fell without my permission.

I felt across the bed, seeking the warmth of the rest of my life, expecting to feel my Izzie's soft, soothing body sleeping beside me but instead, I felt cold, ruffled sheets. I frowned, opening my eyes to see that my Izzie was indeed absent and I had woken up alone. Pain rippled through my heart at the sight but I pulled myself together. I had to be strong for my girlfriend, my Izzie.

I sat up in bed, looking toward the window seat, jut in case she was there, gazing out as she lost herself in her thoughts but there was no one but me in the room. Never had I thought my own bedroom could feel so cold, so quiet and lonely. The bitter chill in the air made me shiver. I frowned, just hoping, praying, wishing that she was still in the house. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her too.

"Izzie?" I called out through the room but received no reply. I forced my heart to slow down and not listen to my gut feelings. I looked around in the closest. No one. And then the bathroom, even though I really knew that she wasn't in there because no water, either from the shower or the sink, was running. No one. She wasn't upstairs. I couldn't see her going into one of the kids' rooms, she wouldn't be able to hack that.

Suddenly, the smell of burger and fries registered in my mind, making my stomach growl without conscious thought. I sighed, dawdling down the stairs to see my Izzie setting the table. For one. I hope that food was her but when she didn't sit down to eat, just looking at me briefly, I knew whose the food was. Mine. I looked her over. Her eyes were dormantly wet from crying. I had no idea how long she's been up but she mustn't have been crying for a solid 20 minutes. Her face was blank, void of all emotion, so unlike the face my Izzie usually put on show. Her eyes used to be so expressive but as I looked at them now, they were as blank as her face, void of the spark I used so see in them every minute of the day, everyday. I stepped towards her but she ignored me as she walked back into the kitchen. It hurt. It hurt really bad but I knew that she was hurting too so I just followed her and watched as she spotlessly cleaned up her mess.

I called for her but she didn't respond, not even with a glance or an eye flutter as she continued to wipe down the surfaces. I called her again but she blatantly ignored me. I hated it and I felt the urge to wrap her up in my arms and never let her go. As I approached her, reaching my arms out she twisted away from me. It hurt, agonisingly. It was like she blamed me for everything. It hurt so bad because she was pushing me away and I knew that she needed me just as much as I needed her. I _needed_ her. I couldn't get through this without her. Her constant presence was going to be the only thing that would remind me that I had _anything_ to live for. If she pushed me away, I don't know how long I would last.

She walked into the living room without a backward glance. I followed her, ignoring the rumble my stomach gave as I bypassed the food on the table and watched as she withdrew within herself on the couch, bringing her knees up to her chest and hugging them. I walked forward, slowly, kneeling down in front of her on the couch, pained to see her pull away a bit more, as if she was mad at me or afraid. I reached for her cheek, planning to caress it softly but she pulled away from me, again. I sighed.

"I know you need time..." I began, stopping when I hardly recognised my own voice "I do too, but we have to stick together, to get through this together, Baby. Otherwise, it'll consume us. Please, Izzie, don't push me away?"

She didn't acknowledge at all and I tried to grasp her cheek again. I did and then sat next to her, pulling her onto my lap. She didn't relax. She just sat there, not even attempting to make herself more comfortable against me, just resting her head on my chest as she sat limply. It hurt to think that this was just the beginning of our mourning and even the troubles of our relationship.

We sat there on the sofa, silently for what felt like an eternity. Her breathing was calm and I didn't even want to imagine what she was thinking. If it was anything like my mind, I didn't even want to know. I couldn't even make sense of what I was thinking, let alone her thoughts.

There was a knock at the door and judging by their scent, Jacob and my brothers were here. I didn't move nor did I respond. Regardless, I felt the breeze of the front door as it opened, the sound not rousing Izzie from her trance, and their sighs told me that they'd finally spotted us, silent and grieving on the couch.

I heard them approach and then stop. They probably didn't know what to say. Hell, I wouldn't if I was in there position. It was silent for a couple of minutes, only a few whispers from my brothers that I couldn't catch drifted through the room. I heard another round of sighs before I saw Sam and Quil take the armchairs. My sister, Leah, stood behind the couch, running her hand through my hair that didn't provide the comfort I think she hoped to give me. I didn't have to look at her to know she was crying. I could smell the salt in the air, from all of them. To my left, I saw Jared and Paul sit on the other side of the sofa, while the other took the armrest, both gazing at us, sadly. My gaze fixed upon Jacob as he knelt before us, stroking my Izzie's leg in attempted comfort but I knew it was as in effective as what Leah's hand was. She didn't respond like I didn't expect her to. He looked up at me, smiling sadly. I tried to return it but my face wouldn't cooperate. He sighed, lightly, his focus returning to my Izzie.

"Hey Izzie, how you holding up?" he asked, softly, and albeit, stupidly but I knew he didn't know what else to say. Just like th rest of them. She looked at him in slight disbelief, the only emotion I've seen on her face this morning before turning back to gaze out the window. Jake looked up at me, worriedly but I just shrugged. "The guys are here."

She didn't acknowledge but I looked around the room for the first time. Even Billy and Charlie were here. Mom stood with Leah behind me, her hand on my shoulder and crying as hard as her. They all smiled but I couldn't return it. Jake sighed.

"Izzie...We're so sorry. So, so, so, so sorry. I can't believe it. I gave you false hope and I'm so sorry. Please forgive me?" he breathed, distraught. She sighed but didn't look at him.

"It's not your fault, Jacob." I whispered, burying my face in her hair. He just sighed.

"Have you eaten?" Emily asked, tentatively. I knew that they must have seen the food set on the table when they came passed, which would be stone cold now. I shook my head, slightly but they got the message. They all sighed. "I'll make you guys something."

I shook my head again and Sam sighed. "You need to eat, Seth."

"There's no point. We won't keep it down anyway." I whispered. They remained silent.

"Well, you may feel hungry when I finish." Emily insisted, walking to the kitchen. I sighed and didn't comment.

"Seth, can we talk to you?" Jake asked, looking meaningfully at Izzie, whom he hasn't stopped looking at this entire time. He looked so worried about her and he had a right to be. I was too. She, though, didn't even acknowledge that he spoke, again. I sighed and nodded, shifting my self off the couch with Izzie in my arms and turning to lay her, gently, back on there. Kissing her forehead, I watched her for a minute with brooding and worried eyes before walking out into the kitchen where Emily, Kim, Rachel, Leah and Mom hugged me, tightly. I couldn't hug them back, however much I wanted to. My body wouldn't cooperate with my mind.

They let go and I leant against a counter top, arms folded as I gazed, trance-like, at the baby monitor we would have used. Embry, seeing my fixation, quickly snatched it away. I simply continued to stare at the counter. I felt Jake's hand on my shoulder, looking sorrowful at me at a loss for words.

"How you holding up?" he asked, eventually. I laughed once, humourlessly and bitter, surprising them all a little at the outburst. Jake sighed.

"I don't know...Barely. I can feel it, Jake, I'm an inch away from snapping. It just feels like a dream and all I want to do is wake up and just...break things but I can't I have to think about Izzie." I breathed, leaning forwards on the island counter with my hands resting on the edge as my head bowed. He rubbed my back, comfortingly. Everyone was silent for a few minutes and I heard the girls crying again. I sighed, sitting on a bar stool.

"we can't imagine what you're going through, Seth but...you know we're here if you need us right?" Embry, one of my long time best friends, assured me. I looked at him, smiling ever so lightly, I'm surprised he'd even seen it, and nodded once. I knew that everyone was going to be here for me and my Izzie. It doesn't make it any easier though.

"Thank you, Em." I breathed.

"You don't have to thank us, Seth. You should know that already. I just wanted to remind you." he replied.

"You're our brother, Seth. We never turn away from a brother, especially at a time like this. Never at a time like this." Jared said, softly. I nodded, sighing.

"What time did you get up?" Mom asked me, creakily. I sighed, pulling her to me for her own comfort and she kissed my head, stroking my hair. "We came over at one but you were still asleep, Sweetie."

Emily set some meatballs, that I would have found appetising any other time, but right now not at all and I grimace, pushing the dish away from me in disgust as my stomach turned, dangerously. Before they could protest, I answered, "4:30. I don't know what time Izzie woke up. I woke up to an empty bed." I told them, running my hand down my face. I could feel the tears building and I think that my brothers could sense that. Jake rubbed my back in comfort. "She's pushing me away, Jake...And I don't know how to keep her close."

They remained silent. It was Rachel who eventually broke the silence. "She's hurting. She's looking for someone to blame, Seth, especially now that the one man that _is_ to blame is now dead. We all know that it isn't your fault, just as it isn't hers or anyone else's. But Izzie's mind is singed. Just be there. Be her strength."

"It's easier said than done, Rach." I whispered into the counter. My head was that low. They sighed. "I'm hurting too."

"We know that, Seth. We do. But you have to understand that she carried them in her womb for eight months. You grow attached and to wake up and find that they aren't there or _anywhere_...I can't even imagine what it feels like or even...if she feels anything at all! One of these days, Seth, she is going to crumble into thousands of pieces and you _need_ to be there, even if she does Push you away. She thinks she's alone but she isn't. You just have to remind her of that fact." Kim implored me and Jared hugged her close, seeing how her own words effected her. I could venture a guess that no of the women ever want to be in the position Izzie's in now. I wouldn't wish this on anybody. Not even my worst enemy. And I knew everything she was saying to me and I wouldn't dream of being anywhere else while my Izzie goes through this but how can I keep close if she's pushing me away?

"I know, Kim."

"Now, eat." Sam ordered, pushing the meatballs towards me. I could feel my stomach churn again and they have to be hearing it too. I had to turn away before I was dry heaving and covered my mouth. It was nothing against Emily's cooking. She was definitely the second best cook I know, or maybe third after my Izzie and Mom. It was just that I was just not hungry.

"Seth..." Jake groaned, disapprovingly. I shook my head.

"I'm not ready for food. Not yet." I told them. They sighed.

"Has Izzie eaten?" Leah asked, looking in the direction of the loving room. I shrugged.

"I don't now. Like I said, she was up before me but I doubt it. If she feels anything like me right now. Don't try to get her to eat it. She won't. Probably won't even look at it." I told the girls. I turned to Charlie. "How's Bella?"

"She's dandy compared to you two. On cloud nine compared to Izzie." he mumbled, humourlessly. I nodded.

"I think even I'm on cloud nine compared to Izzie. She hasn't spoken a word. I keep trying but she won't talk to me. I have a sneaky feeling that she'll only talk to one person." I mused, slightly irritated by the thought. I clenched my fists. Charlie went over to the living room to be with my Izzie.

"Who?" Jake asked with a flicker of hope. I fought back a growl.

"Who do you think?" I replied in distaste. He brow furrowed and then straightened out in recognition.

"Ollie." he guessed after a while. I nodded once, reluctant to acknowledge that fact.

If I wanted my Izzie back then I only had one option. I stood from the stool and picked up my car keys from their hook. No one asked as I walked into my Izzie. Charlie saw me coming and moved so that I could take his place beside her on the floor. She was sleeping, restlessly. I gazed at her for a few minutes, stroking her cheek before kissing it.

"I;ll be back, Baby. I promise." I whispered to her.

"Where are you going?" Jake asked, worriedly.

"Going to get her confidant. I don't want to but it has to be done." I told him, sadly. "Will you guys stay with her? Call me, if she wakes up?"

"Of course, Man. Definitely." Embry nodded. Jake hugged me and I set off towards the Cullens' house where I guessed he would be.

I drove slowly, not liking this task one bit. I was angry and I knew I had to calm down if I had any chance of not attacking Ollie when I spoke with him. And I _would_ if I was the least bit agitated, whether or not I think or believe that it wasn't his fault that my babies were-

I couldn't go there, not before this. I had to stay calm and collected. Take a leaf out of Carlisle's book, I suppose, and to keep reminding myself that Izzie needs this. Too badly for me to mess it up. I couldn't jeopardise this by acting irrationally because the consequences were too high.

So I drove. Through La Push; into Forks; through the town; thinking of nothing other than my Izzie, lying blank faced and distraught on our living room sofa. I thought of nothing else as I drove through the roads leading to their house, up their driveway. I kept my head focused on the task at hand.

Their door opened and I looked up to see Bella running towards me, crushing me into a huge hug that I could reciprocate as she dry sobbed into my chest. I just sighed, looking intently on the ground just to fight back the tears threatening to brim over. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I smelt Edward's scent join Bella's. She pulled back and I could her gaze on me but I couldn't return it. I couldn't handle her pain as well as my own. Not to mention that it would kill me to look into Bella's eyes, that were so much like my Izzie's, and see the pain that resided in them.

"Why are you here, Seth? Where's Izzie?" Bella asked, worriedly. Her voice faltered at bit as she said her little sister's name. I sighed.

"She's...at home." I mumbled, walking passed her and Edward towards the house. Esme and Alice met me at the door but walked straight passed them too. I know it was rude but I couldn't help it – I was just not feeling anything but sorrow and anger to pay common courtesy.

The Cullens' house hadn't changed one bit. The same paled coloured walls; luxuries and extensive possessions; huge, beautiful house all paid for by their forever growing, never dwindling bank accounts. I looked around, lazily, taking in the familiarity of the place, thinking of all the fond, happy memories I've collected here with the Cullens. I sighed; they all seem irrelevant now. What happy memories don't make you happy when you think about them?

I felt another cold but softer hand on my arm and I turned to see Esme smiling up at me. I couldn't return it. "Sweetheart? You spaced out there for a little bit. How are you?" she asked, sweetly.

"I don't know." I whispered back, squeezing her hand with him. She frowned, sadly.

"We're sorry, Seth." she breathed. I didn't respond.

"H-How's Izzie?" Edward asked, hesitantly. I hadn't meant to do it but his mentioning of her made my mind spring into the memories of her these passed 12 hours, seeing her so...withdrawn to Edward. He winced, looking away as if the picture was right before his eyes.

I looked down in shame and apology. "I'm sorry." I mumbled, sadly. He embraced me, not even expecting em to return the gesture.

"Don't worry about it. You couldn't help it." he whispered in my ear. I sighed.

"Come, Sweetheart, come sit. You look like you're about to pass out." Esme ordered and I sat obediently.

"That would be an accurate assumption, Esme." I murmured into my hands now covering my face. She frowned.

"Have you eaten?"

I couldn't reign in the vicious, annoyed sound that escaped my throat at that question and I shot to my feet, growling. "No, I'm not goddamn hungry, Esme! I've been asked that question three times now and I don't want to freaking repeat myself!"

I ended up at the large, ceiling to floor panel window over looking the backyard, shaking hard as my hands ravaged my face and clutched fistfuls of my hair, tugging hard. My resolve to keep my cool and control was almost singed and I needed to grasp it again. Otherwise, I stood no chance of facing Ollie.

The silence in the room could have been cut with a knife. It was almost painful to endure. As I began to find myself again, taking deep, calming breaths to get my heart and breathing rate back to normal, trying to stop the shaking, I felt the guilt of having gone off on one at Esme finally sinking through into my frazzled mind and I sighed. Esme! The kindest, most loving person I've ever met. She didn't deserve that. Ranking my hands down my face in frustration, I sighed again, heavily. I shouldn't be taking this out on them. It was wrong.

I bowed my head in shame as I whispered, "I'm-I'm sorry, Esme. I...You didn't deserve that. I'm sorry." my eyes closed as I felt the emotion and tears become overwhelming. I swallowed hard, wondering if that would help but it didn't. The tears were coming and I couldn't stop them like I wanted to. I sank to the floor, bringing my knees up as the first tear fell, then another and another. I know I couldn't stop them so I just let them fall; I just let the agony consume me until my energy gave way.

I felt someone sit next to me and pull my head, awkwardly, into their chest, where the sobs escaped with a vengeance of being held back for so long, begging to break free. In a way, this was a relief. I couldn't and would never do this in front of my Izzie. I had to be strong for her and the only way to do that was to get this out the way now so I could pull myself together and be as strong as I could be for my Izzie. As the girls said, Izzie was going to crumble into a thousand piece and I _needed_ to be there. I wouldn't want to be anywhere else when it happened. I had to be there for her. I _will_ be there for her.

"Shh, Seth...Please don't cry." Bella begged through her dry sobs but it did nothing for me. I continued to cry away my pride and dignity into my girlfriend's big sister's chest. I couldn't bring myself to care because the agony ruled my and I had no idea how to overcome something so powerful coming straight from the pits of my heart. "Please, Seth...don't cry."

I didn't know how much time passed. It could have been a minute or an hour but I didn't care. Eventually, my sobs quietened; my tears dried. It was only until my breathing returned to normal that Bella pulled away, grasping my face in her hands as she kissed my forehead. She wiped away the remaining tears as she asked, "What are you doing here, Seth? You should be at home. With Izzie. Comforting each other."

I couldn't help it – I snorted. "Bella, she hardly moves; she hasn't said one word to me or anyone! No one can get through! It's like 11 inches of concrete are acting like a cocoon!" I nearly shouted. "She's pushing everyone away, Bella. She's pushing ME away. I don't know what to do."

She embraced me again, hard. I welcomed it but didn't return it. My arms are just not cooperating. "I'm so sorry."

"I'm really starting to hate that word! Sorry. It's just a damn word! It means nothing! Does nothing! People say it only when they don't know what else to say and it infuriates me! They said it when my gold fish died when I was eight! They said it when my father died! And now, just because PEOPLE HAVE NOTHING ELSE TO SAY, they're saying it now, as if it's going to fix anything!" I ranted, angrily but then sighed after a few minutes. She sighed too, pulling away and grasping my head again.

"Then what do you want me to say, Seth?" she asked, helplessly. I groaned, pinching the bridge of my nose in irritation. It's now or never...

"I want to know where Ollie is." I murmured. She frowned, as did the others.

"Why?" Edward asked, warily. I sighed again.

"Because...I just do, okay? Where is he?" I asked again.

"He's not here, Seth. He went out with Emmett and Jasper because Jasper couldn't handle all our emotions at once. He needed some space. They'll be back any time though. We don't know when." Bella explained, cautiously. I looked at her and nodded in understanding before looking over at Alice in silent question. She caught my drift and her eyes glazed over for a minute.

"20 minutes." she informed me, softly. I nodded, thinking.

There was so many people that I couldn't bear to talk to but surprisingly, the one person I _did_ want to talk to was...Carlisle. I knew he had to be blaming himself and a small part of me wanted to blame him to just for someone to pinpoint but it wasn't his fault anymore than it was mine, or Izzie's or Ollie's. I sighed, looking around the room in search of him but he wasn't here.

"He's...in his study. He doesn't...He feels somewhat responsible. He hasn't said a word. He's been in there since he...failed you and Izzie." Edward informed me, agonised. It must be really hard for him to see, and hear, his father so distressed. With a small nod from Edward, I knew I was right. I frowned and nodded in understanding.

"I'm gonna go...talk to him, I mean. He shouldn't blame himself for...this." I spluttered, weakly rising to my feet. I swayed a little but righted myself before Bella or Alice could step in to help, walking wobbly to the stairs without a word.

Navigating the stairwell was a lot harder than I had anticipated, stumbling twice before finally made my way down the second floor hallway to Carlisle's white door. I listened for a second; everything was silent. I don't even think he was breathing. I knocked once without an answering reply. I tried again but to no avail. I sighed, trying a third time, only this time after getting no reply, I walked right in, my eyes instantly found Carlisle's blond hair poking out the top of his leather chair behind his desk. His back was to me as he gazed out the window, seeming to be in a world of his own. Maybe he'd see Izzie on his travels, they seem to be in the same place.

"Carlisle..."I murmured, softly, stepping into the room, slowly.

Nothing. Not even an acknowledgement. No wave or anything. He just wasn't here right now.

Cautiously, I moved towards his desk, manoeuvring around it until I could gradually see his face come into view.

He was blank. Nothing. He stared, eyes unfocused and permanently looking out the window. It was like he was a lifeless shell; ha, the irony. Like I had suspected, he wasn't breathing or moving whatsoever. He was like the stone statue we all thought he should be with one touch of his chalky, hard skin. His index and thumb lightly pinched his mouth, making him look in deep thought. He probably was; if his mind wasn't as blank as his stare.

The sight terrified me. Never before have I seen Dr. Cullen; the calmest man I know; look so, so...sad, despite his blankness. It was radiating from his like a wolf's heat, even if the sadness did show on his face. It was all in his body language. His slumped body and hunched shoulders in his seat;his legs and arms limped against the armrest and the floor, almost making him look paralysed. His entire anatomy screamed sorrow...and it terrified me.

I moved closer, calling out to him once again but he didn't even blink. Nothing he did even indicated whether or not he knew I was even here in the room with him, let alone that I was speaking with him. I called for him again, moving before him and knelt down, looking intensely at his eyes, willing him to meet my gaze but he didn't. I lightly touched his knee. He jerked as if he'd been electrocuted, finally showing signs of life, his eyes refocusing on his surroundings. He blinked once, twice before they met my gaze. Initially, he looked...well, he looked kind of fearful, as if I was here to kill him or something for the devastation he thinks he caused. He thought I was here to hurt him? He couldn't have been more wrong. I kept his gaze, steadily and gradually, the fear in his eyes dissipated into caution and remorse.

"Carlisle..." I repeated, softly and he flinched as if his name coming from my lips was a strong blow to the abdomen. I sighed, finding it hard to believe this was real. This was a Carlisle I never thought I would see. "Carlisle...stop this. Stop hiding away in here...This wasn't your fault." snort, of which I had never heard come from Carlisle's mouth nor expected to come from his mouth, sounded through the room as if he didn't believe a word I said. I frowned. "I mean it , Carlisle, stop blaming yourself. It's not on your head."

"I couldn't save them..." a voice so unlike his own came from his lips. If I hadn't seen them move, I would have thought it was someone completely different. I frowned, sadly. "I couldn't save them...I'm so sorry."

I closed my eyes, willing myself not to growl at the use of that word. I calmed myself before replying, "No Carlisle, you couldn't but...even you, a doctor with 350 years of experience under his lab coat, can't save everyone. Sometimes, situations are out of your control and hands and that's...that's just fate trying to interfere. Please Carlisle, stop this."

"I couldn't save them...I'm a poor excuse for a doctor...I shouldn't be a doctor if...if I can't save the two most important babies in our lives right now. I don't deserve your reassurances and comfort, Seth. I deserve your anger and hate and betrayal and blame because I...I couldn't save them. I couldn't save them."

That was it. With it off his chest, Carlisle broke down, dry sobs heaving from his chest with his head buried deeply behind his hands. I embraced him, much like Bella had done for me and allowed him to get it out. A few choice tears escaped my eyes on their own accord but I held it together. I needed to convince him that I was his fault.

I pulled back, looking him straight in the eyes. "You deserve nothing of the sort from me, Carlisle. You do deserve the reputation and the success you've earned throughout the centuries because you are an amazing doctor. You lose patients, every doctor does. This case hurts more for you because it was personal. You deserve your position as chief surgeon at the hospital because people trust you; I trust you and so does Izzie. It had nothing to do with trust with what happened. Not even Alice could have predicated anything that would have happened. And Alice probably blames herself because of that but again, it isn't her fault either" - I said that louder than before as to know that she heard it. The light dry sob I heard in return told me she did and I continued on - "Nor is it Edward's, Bella's, Esme's or Emmett's, Jasper's or Rosalie's, Jacob's or...or even...Ollie's. This was one man's fault and luckily for him, he's dead. I made sure of that with Ollie's help. No one is to blame anymore, Carlisle. Especially not you.

"I'm sure you did everything you could have done to save them. You spent hours trying to keep them alive so no one, not even Izzie or I or yourself, can say that you didn't try your damn hardest."

"I should have tried harder! Done more! If I had..." he was shouting but his voice eventually trailed down and off into a sob. "If I tried harder, Seth, you'd be home right now, feeding your little girl. Putting your son to bed. Watching in 5 years time, them both growing up so fast right before your eyes. Now you can't...I took that from you the minute I walked into that ICU. The minute I rushed to save them, they were doomed."

I didn't even realise that I did it until it was done and too late. I don't know where the anger suddenly bubbled from to make my arm spring forwards, slapping Carlisle sharply across his cheek, making his head snap to the side and remain there in shock and shame. I felt sick afterwards but if it helped to bring him out his stupor then so be it. But I swear I heard a round of gasps from downstairs too, obviously showcasing the fact that his family was shocked and had not expected something like that from me either.

"You stupid, compassionate, son of a-" I growled, softly, contradicting the frustration I was feeling inside. Why could he not see it wasn't his fault? Why couldn't Izzie see that? "Stop it! Stop blaming yourself! This. Is. Not. Your. Fault! Their chances of survival were none existent before you stepped in! When you did, I held hope because I knew you'd _try_! Try your utmost hardest and guess what? YOU DID! You couldn't have tried anymore, Carlisle. It's not possible. I didn't want any other doctor to care for my...children!

"I entered that hospital with the some wariness of the fact that my babies couldn't survive. I hoped, prayed and begged that that wouldn't be the case but it was and I'd considered that beforehand. That didn't make it one bit of blind difference when the news was delivered. It broke my heart, is still breaking my heart every time I think about it but that can't be helped now. What's done is done, as much as I wish for it to be undone but I'm not genie, or fairy or pixie, Carlisle, I can't change what's happened.

"I can't stress enough how much this isn't your fault, Carlisle. I won't say it again if you can't believe it yet. But I hope that someday you will, in time. There's not much else that I can say that would crack that hard exterior now. Don't beat yourself up. Your family needs you and Izzie will need you in these few weeks. I can't do it by myself, Carlisle. I need you there to help me keep her under control. Please, think about what I've said, Carlisle?"

He remained silent and I had no way of knowing if what I've just said had even sunk into his stupid head, that has not moved for its post-slap pose yet. There was a tentative knock at the door and then Esme's voice, "Seth? Carlisle?"

I cleared my throat. My eyes never leaving Carlisle as I called, "Yeah." and Esme peeked into the room, cautiously as Carlisle finally straightened out, looking down in his lap. "What's up, Esme?"

"Erm...I'm sorry to interrupt but...I thought you may want to know that Ollie and the boys have come back. I've told Ollie you wanted to speak to him."

I smiled, though my eyes remained on Carlisle, "Thank you, Esme. We're done now anyway. I can't say anymore." I told her, slowly rising to my feet. "Tell him I'm coming."

"Okay." and then she left the room. With one reassuring squeeze of his shoulder, I left Carlisle to hopefully ponder everything I've said, my words of the utter truth and hoped he'd come out of this silly stupor before he's really needed in life, with Izzie. I knew she needed him as well as the rest of us.

I steeled myself after leaving Carlisle, who still hadn't said a word after my rant, in his office. This wasn't going to be easy. To ask my Izzie's ex-boyfriend and true love to talk to her just because I can't and bring her out of her grief induce trance over _my_ children was not in my book of things to do before I die. Nor did I particularly _want_ to do this but I knew that it was worth a shot. I didn't even know if it was going to work but I had to exercise all my options. Besides, this wasn't about me, it was about my Izzie and what was best for her and if this was what's best then so be it, regardless of what I wanted or whether I liked it.

When I reached the bottom step, Edward came over, crushing me into a backbreaking hug whilst murmuring his sincerest thank you's into my ear. I sighed and nodded

"No problem, Edward. He can't blame himself and neither can any of you." I murmured. He nodded.

"He really needed to hear all that and yes, it all went in to ease your earlier doubts leaving his office. He just needs to think it over now." he informed me, pulling back and clapping me on the shoulder. I nodded once before focusing on the rest of them, all of whom had small smiles of thanks on their faces. Emmett and Jasper gave me hugs of condolence, probably having been informed of my aversion to the 's' word. I smiled lightly back at them in thanks before my eyes connected with Ollie's, his head down, his arms limp by his sides and with sadness and grief rolling off him in waves. I didn't need Jasper's power to sense it. I froze, tensing slightly as I took him in, the raw anger and jealousy I got whenever I looked at him rising in me again but I beat it down, not wanting to fight him right at this minute and also not wanting to cause a fight in the middle of the home I've only collected happy memories in.

Just like Carlisle though, I wanted so much to blame him but I couldn't. He, just like Carlisle, tried his hardest and I couldn't knock him for that, despite my dislike of him and the history he shared with my girl. Besides, he helped me destroy the one that _was_ to blame and id be forever grateful for that, if for nothing else. I glared at him still though, unable to truly hide my hate from him. I caught Edward's warning glance and nodded once in reassurance. I noticed that Jasper and Emmett had moved closer just in case of a fight. But I assured Edward once again that I wasn't here to fight him and he nodded, moving to join Bella, who was glancing between us with a little bit of fear.

He still hasn't looked at me. In any other case, I wouldn't have cared, nor would I have particularly _wanted_ him to be looking at me but today, this conversation, wasn't under normal circumstances. I took a deep breath, making my voice neutral before saying, "Ollie...look at me."

At first, I thought he was going to be ignorant but a minute later, as if coming from some internal battle, he looked at me, his golden eyes held so much pain that it nearly matched my own. I knew that would have been because he loved Izzie, to my absolutely dismay, and she'd lost her babies. Her pain was our pain. Mine because she's my imprint and I hated to see her in such a state, and they were (God I hated the past tense) my kids too. His because he'd do anything for her and she was his first love, as he was hers.

He steadily held my gaze before clearing his throat, readying himself to speak. Two minutes later, he said, "Esme tells me you wanted to talk to me. Why?"

"Izzie," I s all it took from me for his eyes to double in pain and his head to hang low.

"I'm so sorr-"

"Don't say it!" I shouted, without meaning to, making everyone in the room jump and his head snap up at the outburst with wide, surprised eyes. I took a deep breath, my eyes closed so that I could calm myself down again. Calmed, I looked up at him and explained, "I've heard that word enough today. I'm actually growing to hate it so if you don't mind."

I was met with silence and I couldn't help sighing heavily in annoyance. I've already ranted once about that damn word, does nobody communicate with anything but mind reading, emotions and the future in this house?I mean, Emmett and Jasper seemed to get the message. Wasn't Ollie in the house at that time? Did he come back a little after?

"I didn't mean to offend you." He whispered, remorsefully. I sighed.

"Don't worry about it."

Silence. A long one. He spoke.

"How is...I mean, is she..." he stuttered, not being able to get the question out, or unable to phrase it correctly but curious all the same. I got his drift though and sighed.

"She won't eat; or drink; or talk. She stares blankly out the window in an outfit that only consists of thin cotton pyjama pants and a tank top so she's probably cold too." I informed him, his pain now tripled as if every piece of information was like a dagger to his cold, stone heart. I know that's what they were to mine. "No one can talk to here. Not even me."

"What has that got to do with me?" he asked, confused.

"Pretty much everyone could try...but I have a feeling that you'll be the only one that could succeed." I explained, flatly. He looked surprised.

"Me?"

"Yes, you, as much as it pains me to admit." I replied, just as flat as before. He inhaled, deeply, thinking hard.

"What makes you think-?"

"Because-" I interrupted, hastily, becoming irritated and impatient with this conversation when I could be spending this time with my girlfriend, grieving for our lost babies together. "Because you two have...history."

"Well, so does she and Bella. Why can't-?"

"Ollie, please? It's just a feeling. I don't even know if it'll work but I'm acting on it, okay? Will you talk to her or not?" I asked, irritated. He exhaled, long and slowly, not that he needed to. He scratched the back of his neck, as if it was a habit he's carried on from his human life, while deep in thought.

He seemed so reluctant and I was just about to tell him to forget it when he answered, "Okay. I'll talk to her but I don't think I'll make a difference. I'll try though."

I nodded once, not feeling any better about the situation than before. "Thank you." I mumbled.

"Um...when?" he asked, hesitantly. I thought about it and really wanted to spend the rest of this day Ollie-free. There was only so much I could take and large doses certainly wasn't it.

"Tomorrow evening. Good?" He nodded. "Alright then."

I turned to Bella and pulled her into a hug. She hugged me back, tightly then I moved for Edward. He embraced me like a brother. And he was my brother. When he pulled back, he was beaming at my thought. I smiled back, lightly, nodding in welcome. I moved around the Cullens, purposely bypassing Ollie. Didn't want to go there. Besides, he wasn't even a Cullen. If he was, that would mean he was sticking around and I did NOT want that.

Lastly, I came to Esme, who embraced me the hardest. "Take care, Seth. I mean it, you'll need your strength for these next few weeks and that's why I've packed your trunk with some food that you can freeze so that you don't have to both cooking."

I sighed. She's always taking care of everyone. Motherly Esme. "You didn't have to do that, Esme...but thank you." I replied, kissing her on the cheek, lightly before pulling back.

"make sure you give that beauty at home a kiss from me, okay?"

"I will do, Esme. Thank you again." I said, smiling before turning serious at the front door. "Make sure he snaps out of whatever he's in, okay, Edward? If he doesn't, call me and I'll make sure he does. He shouldn't blame himself and none of you should either. I mean it" I added, sternly, looking at each and every one of them, even Ollie, who looked surprised to be included. From the look on his face though, it didn't seem to sink in but I wasn't going to Push him like I had Carlisle. The rest of them nodded, sadly.

"We'll see you later, Man. Tell Izziekins we love her, okay?" Emmett called to me as I made for the car. I smiled and nodded over my shoulder as I climbed in and drove home a lot faster than I was going to the Cullens.

When I got there, I was greeted by Jake and Sam, both silently asking about Ollie. I nodded, telling them about tomorrow evening. They asked if I wanted them to be here but I refused, hesitantly asking if there was any change to Izzie, though I was hopefully. They both sighed and that was all the answer I needed before sighing too. They seemed it necessary to answer verbally anyway,

"No. She hasn't moved or said a word. Emily made her a sandwich but...like you said, she didn't even look at it. She's scaring me." Jake added, worriedly and Sam nodded in agreement. I sighed, stepping into the kitchen where Emily and Kim were joined by Rachel, to put the food Esme gave me into the freezer. I dropped my keys onto the counter top before leaning against it, rubbing my face to fight against a mass f feelings.

"She's scaring us all, Jake. I'm goddamn terrified. I don't know if she'll be able to come out of this." I whispered. Rachel hugged my side. I welcomed the comfort and even wrapped my arm around her shoulders. She smiled up at me. "Carlisle's beating himself up of it."

"What? He can't be!" Jake protested. I sighed, shrugging.

"He is. I spent a good 15/ 20 minutes trying to convince him otherwise but he hardy said anything." I replied. Before chuckling once, "I even slap him across the face, he made me so angry, saying how he didn't deserve to be a doctor and all that crap. He'll come out of it. Izzie's gonna need him." They nodded, seriously.

I couldn't hold it off anymore. I had to see her now. I pushed off the counter, walking sluggishly out the kitchen, passed the dining table and into the lounge. I sensed the other follow me, wordlessly and I paid them no mind. The rest of the guys, including Charlie and Billy were sitting with Izzie. The TV was on ESPN but not even Charlie was paying attention to it. Almost like it was on for the simple comfort of background noise. No. Every single one of them were fixated on my Izzie's still form, who seemed totally oblivious to the audience. She was exactly how I left her, right down to the hands. She took up the whole sofa, her feet in Charlie's lap as he stroked them as if to get a response out or her..._anything_. It was no use though. No would.

Leah, who was said in front of Izzie's head on the floor in front of the sofa, moved the moment she saw me coming, giving me a small hug when I was close enough before I took her place. Izzie's eyes flashed to me briefly before looking back at the flames in the fire place. I sighed, reaching up to stroke the hair out of her face, lovingly. Even as distraught as she was, she still looked gorgeously beautiful. I brushed her fringe away and kissed her cheek, then her forehead. I didn't push my luck with her lips as I knew it would hurt if she didn't respond to the kiss. I knew everyone could see and I didn't care. All that mattered was Izzie. My Izzie.

I stood up, carefully lifting her to sit up so that I could sit and pull her into my lap, gently. She hid in my neck, her arms winding around my torso, tightly and then she didn't move. I rubbed slow, soothing circles into her back as my other hand rubbed up her arm, alternating to brush hair out her face as I kissed her head. My cheek rested on her head, just taking in her scent was enough to keep me calm.

In the moment, I found myself murmuring, "We're gonna get through this, Baby. I promise. I'm gonna be here every step of the way; so's the pack, the Cullens. We're gonna get through this."

I felt a squeeze on my shoulder and I looked up to see Jacob standing over us with tears in his eyes though, somehow, keeping them at bay. I saw that the other were in that same state, reinforcing what I said a minute ago, that they were going to be here for us and I knew that I was right. We were a pack, a family We never left our brothers in their sorrow. We helped and supported them, doing everything we could. I had no doubts about that this time. I was extremely lucky to have hem here with me. Most people didn't have the support we have and I knew that both me and Izzie would take full advantage of them all. Or I hoped Izzie would when she comes around, that is.

I don't know how much time passed, it could have been minutes or hours. I seemed to be losing track of the time a lot today but it was like it didn't matter any way, not anymore. The minutes and hours blurred together. I had my Izzie in my arms, that's all that mattered; it was all that made sense right now. She was all I needed.

I felt Jake's lips at my ear, murmuring softly, "We're gonna go, okay, man?" I frowned and started to protest but he interrupted me. "We're gonna go. You need this time together without us here. Get some sleep, yeah. Please eat something and we'll see you tomorrow."

I sighed but nodded. "Alright. See you guys. Thanks for coming."

"Just call if you need us, okay?" Quil said, quietly. I nodded, smiling the best I could.

Jake got down in front of my Izzie. He knew she wouldn't respond but addressed her anyway. "We're going now, Izzie. We'll come back tomorrow, okay? We...We love you." Then he kissed her forehead and mine before leaving with the rest of them, giving Izzie and myself some time alone.

I found myself talking again, saying how much I loved her, even though no words could possibly describe. I did the best I could with the words that came to me. I said that Emmett and the Cullens send their love, reminding her that the Pack love her too. I didn't mention Ollie obviously. I even mentioned that Esme had made us some food to freeze and even where and on what shelf in the freezer they were put, just for something to say. I was so lost. For all the time we've been together, I've never found it so hard to talk to her. I had no idea if any of this was going into her head, or if any of it would even more her more depressed. It was like walking on eggshells. I was so, so lost.

Eventually, I quietened down, filling the room in a dense silence. I could only hear the flicker of the flames in the fireplace. We just sat there, holding, loving until I heard her breathing deepen and even out, knowing that she'd fallen asleep. I looked down at her peaceful, calm expression, wishing that she could be this way in a waking moment, not just in her sleep. She deserved none of this. It was all unfair and unjustifiable. I moved her gently into our room, careful not to jostle her on the way. I didn't even look at the two doors that gave me so much pain on my way.

I laid her in bed, making sure she was a asleep and comfortable before making sure everything was secure and shut off around the house, switching off the lights, taking things off standby and extinguishing the fireplace before joining my girl in bed, where I cuddled her and using her even breathing as my own personal lullaby. I dropped off eventually and with some effort, hoping that I wasn't alone when I woke up in the morning.

Three days passed. Nothing really changed. Ollie had spoken to my Izzie two days ago and I could truly see that he'd tried his best for both our sakes and hers but he didn't get get the response I was expecting him to get. Yeah, she looked at him for the entire time he spoke but didn't answer any of his questions or move anything except her neck and eyelids. She showed no emotion the entire time but even then, he got more of a response out of her than I could. She wouldn't even look at me. After that talk though, no one could get through. Not Ollie, not me, not Bella. Nessie tried to no avail. Damnit, even Sam tried! No one could get Izzie to resurface from her trance. She remained on the sofa, gazing out the window with no intensions of ever moving. If I hadn't have been carrying her to bed, she probably would have slept there too. For the last three mornings, I've woken up to an empty bed and the smell of breakfast that always seemed to be for one. Me.

She still wasn't eating. After coming somewhat out of his depression and self-pitying, Carlisle prescribed her some vitamins to keep her nutrients high so she wouldn't get sick. That's the last thing I needed right now. I didn't need them, though. The morning after Ollie's chat to Izzie, so yesterday morning I tried to eat. Nothing bi,just crumpets and I was able to keep them down. I've been working myself up to proper meals so I have no use for vitamins and have he nutrition in the bag. But Izzie, she was either ignoring us or hell bent on not taking the pills. With constant persistence from me, Bella, Jake and Leah, she took them, even if it was just to shut us up. We got what we wanted. She's been taking them for the last couple of day and even I've seen a good improvement in her complexion. It's just her emotional and mental health that we had to watch out for now. Carlisle offered to prescribe her Anti-depressants but I wasn't so sure. I wanted her back, yes but I wanted her to be able to come out of this on her own, not prematurely, when she wasn't ready to. Her head just needed to clear, I was sure of that.

After that first night, we both began to have horrific nightmares. If it wasn't me waking up with her screaming then I was waking her up with my thrashing. We tried to comfort the other, me with verbal comfort and her with physical comfort but we both knew how the other felt. If we could hardly comfort ourselves, how on earth were we supposed to comfort each other for the same exact reasons?

I wanted my Izzie back but I knew I was far away from getting her. I needed her like I needed air to breathe and I could feel myself slowly suffocating without her. Seeing her like this was breaking my heart. I could barely handle her blank face staring out the window. Imagine my heartache if she was thrashing around with her emotions, whether it be crying or hurting herself. I'd die because I wasn't doing my job as her imprinter, as her soul-mate, as her boyfriend. I wasn't keeping her safe and happy like I was supposed to. No, I was the worst imprinter in the history of my tribe.

It was late Friday night and the house was like a ghost town. I was waiting , expecting some tumble weed to come barrelling across the living room floor as I sat in an arm chair with my elbows resting on my knees and my chin propped up on my closed fists, watching as my Izzie does...well, nothing, as per usual. She hasn't moved. The only real big movement she seems to be performing is breathing but even then...

I'd sigh occasionally, just to see if I could irk a response out of her but had no luck what so ever. Once she did sigh in return but nothing else. She just needed to talk to me! I wished she would.

With another sigh, I crossed over to her on the couch, kneeling in front of her before taking her hand in mine. She didn't even flinch or look at me when I squeezed it, gently. I sighed, sadly, kissing her soft knuckles, tenderly. A slight flutter of her fingers was the only indication that she'd even felt it.

"Sweetie..." I whispered. No reply. I swallowed, thickly, and tried again. "Baby, please say something?"  
She glanced at me, briefly, before peering back out the window without a word. My heart ached with the absence of her harmonic voice that warmed every recess of my heart whenever I heard it and I was in desperate need of hearing it again.

"Baby, please?" I begged, placing my forehead on her hand.

Suddenly, her hand slipped from mine and I frowned, looking up in time to see Izzie's hard face as she got up from her seat, by her own free will, for the first time in three days! It hurt that it was just to get away from me. It hurt real bad. Why wouldn't she talk to me?

I rose to follow her into the kitchen where she _willingly_ got a glass of water and chugged it. Then she went to the fridge, opened it up and took out a cheese Babybell! Food! Actually food! And she was eating it on her own! Willingly! I couldn't believe my eyes! I moved further into the kitchen, leaning on the island counter as I watched her get a cereal bar from the cupboard too! Eating all of it! The question is whether or not she can keep it all down.

"Izzie, Baby, we needed to talk about some stuff. Some important stuff, Sweetheart." I whispered, gently. She sniffled, though she wasn't crying right now and looked down at her hands. "I...I know our worlds have stopped right now and I wished to God I could could stop right along with it but I can't...and neither can you. Time is still moving forward, Baby."

We were silent. Only the grandfather clock, chiming out fr 10 o'clock could be heard but as it chimed its last, a soft, lifeless voice sounded out and if I hadn't seen her lips move, I would have thoguht it was someone else entirely.

"We lost them...We lost our babies, Seth. They're gone."

That voice. It wasn't the harmonic chime I've longed to hear these few days. No. It was a voice of a blank, lifeless girl that was mourning her children. But it was still her. My Izzie. She just spoke for the first time in three days and I never thought I'd be stuck between happiness for hearing it, finally and then sadness for hearing what she'd said. My heart hung low, tears welling as I wallowed in what she said. _They're gone..._She'd said. I knew that but having it spoken out, most of all by the one other person that was supposed to be denying it along with me, made it all the more real and final, almost. A confirmation of the whole thing being far from the dream you wished it was, the dream you wished you were stuck in.

"They're gone and aren't coming back, Seth." she went on, her voice steeling some as her heads snapped to face me. She's shouting now. "So tell me how we're supposed to be 'moving forward'? There is no 'forward' without them, Seth! They are gone and there's nothing we can do to change it!"

I rushed to her, enclosing her into my massive hold and rocking her from side to side while she clutched on for dear life. I found it amazing how she wasn't crying right now when I was blubbering my eyes out. I kissed her head , breathing heavily. Our hearts were beating a marathon and she snuggled into my chest. Holding her like this, it was almost as if I had her back but I knew I hadn't. I pulled her closer, not wanting this to end. Not wanting all this to go back to the way it was. She was finally speaking, talking to _me_!

But then, I never get my way. She pulled away, breathing deeply as she tried to compose herself. I smoothed back her hair as she looked up at me with her beautiful brown eyes, so vulnerable and weak. I sighed, kissing her nose lightly. Her hands came up, wiping away my tears with a frown.

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to make you cry." She breathed, sadly. I took a shaky breath as I shook my head, slightly. I smiled lightly, stroking her arms.

"It's okay, Baby." I dismissed, softly. She sighed.

"You know I love you, don't you? I mean...You must probably think I hate you or blame you but I don't, Seth, I really don't. It's just-"

She cut herself off while my heart melted, hearing the words that set my word alight. Stared right into her eyes, leaning forwards to kiss her, gently but passionately on the lips, taking a chance at the rejection that could still come my way but I was elevated when she began to kiss me back, lightly. I smiled, pulling back with a sighed. "Of course I know that, Baby. Alyssa...You are my world. Sure, maybe I did feel like, maybe, you hated me and that you were blaming it all on me but I don't blame you for doing that. You're hurt. I'm hurt. We just need each other, Baby. As long as I have you...I can get through this. With you, I can get through anything. You're everything to me. Nothing else matters but you right now."

"Seth..." she cried, softly, her eyes finally welling up with tears. But she didn't allow them to fall, closing her eyes with a small, sad smile on her lips. It wasn't the smile I loved but it was something. I've lived these past few days with an unemotional Izzie, I'd take anything and everything from a small glance to a booming laugh from her right now, just as long as she was moving, interacting with her surroundings. She's _living_ again and that's all I wanted.

Her eyes reopened, connecting with mine instantly. My breathing hitched when I saw the pure love shining back at me and I knew that my eyes reflected hers. She smiled up at me, planting her hands either side of my face before bringing me down for a light kiss. I took a deep breath through my nose, relishing in her delicious lavender essence as we kissed, tamely, lips moving in synch with each other's but never deepening. I couldn't and wouldn't Push her like that, not so soon. But my considerate thoughts were wiped away and my eyes snapped open when her tongue peeked out and slid across my bottom one, my eyes rolling back at a feeling I've long since forgotten and without hesitation, I opened up for her, my tongue meeting hers in a gentle caress. Neither of us fought for dominance, both falling into a perfect rhythm.

Her hands crept up my pectoral muscles, wrapping around my neck as her fingers weaved through my hair at the base of my neck, pulling me closer as her tongue suddenly nudged forcefully against mine, initiating the fight for dominance so suddenly that she won without any fight from me. My arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to me, impossibly close. I squeezed her lightly, making a beautiful moan escape her throat, her breath heavy in my mouth as it sent shivers up my spine. I walked backwards, pinning her softly between myself and the island counter but also knowing how wrong (yet so right) this was at this moment. With all my might, I pulled back, my eyes closed as my breathing came in gasps. I placed my forehead against hers, reopening my eyes and connecting with hers immediately.

"Baby...We can't do this. It isn't...It's not-"

"Seth...I've missed you...I _need_ this. I'm okay. I swear...Please?" she breathed, begging me. How could I possibly be able to fight this and yet, I did. I sighed.

"I've missed you too, so much, Baby, but maybe...maybe now isn't the right time?" it came out more as a question than a statement. She shook her head, brushing her nose against mine as she did so. I closed my eyes, just feeling. Everything she did to me made it more and more hard to fight this but is this really appropriate right now?

"Seth, please? I-I _need_ you. It's been so long."

As soon as the words acme out her mouth, I was broken. My resole shattered and I lifted her up on to the counter top, my lips crashing to hers with our tongues coming out to play instantly. As soon as the first button of my shirt was popped, there was no going back...

**(Companion Lemon chapter in Scarlet Dreams LEMONS, click on profile link to access :D)**

"Would you...do me a favour?" she asked, hesitantly as she clutched on to me for support, totally spent and exhausted sat on the kitchen counter in nothing whatsoever. My body was also still recovering from such a delirious, amazing experience, one of the best in my life. My breathing was still slightly faster than its regular rate but I didn't care. My face was buried in her neck, inhaling breath after breath of her fragrance that I would never get used to and would always miss whenever she wasn't near. I took a deep, shaky breath before nodding.

"Anything." I whispered, making her shiver as my hot breath cascaded down the back on her neck.

"Give me some time?" She requested, softly. I frowned, unsure what she meant by that and utterly terrified. "It's not...because of what we just did and I'm not asking for long...Just a few hours so that...I can think, properly this time. Please?"

"I don't know." I hedged, unsurely. She sighed.

"I swear to you, Seth, it's _not_ because of what we've just done. I'm not sending you away, permanently. I'm just asking for some time for myself, okay? Please?"

"Just a few hours?"

She nodded, sincerely, no lies in her eyes as I stared into them. "You can come back any time after three, please? I just need this as well. I'll probably be asleep when you get home but, Baby, I swear to you that I'll still be here, if that's what you're worrying about." she assured me. I would be lying if that wasn't a factor of my hesitance. Whether or not she'd still be here when I get back would be a massive fear for me if I left.

"Like I said, Baby, I'm not sending you away permanently. You don't have to if you don't want to." she backtracked, frowning. I sighed, not particularly liking the idea of her being alone but knowing she needed this already had my mind and heart out the door. My body just needed to follow.

"I'll be back at three. On the dot." I assured her, sincere and sternly. She smiled lightly, nodding. I leaned down and kissed her. "I love you, Baby."

"I love you too, Seth."

With one more sigh, I got dressed again before leaving, taking the truck and heading towards the Cullens.

I never knew my salvation would reside there...

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**I want you to REVIEW people!**

**Again, I apologise this has been so late. But my reasons have been explained and I hope that you don't hold it against me D: Sorry. **

**Don't forget if you wanted to read the lemon scene in this chapter, please click on my profile and select Scarlet Dreams LEMONS in My Stories list :D Thanks**

**What do you think this salvation is going to be? I'll give you a clue – It's two people you'd probably never guess but for the people who do re view and guess right, you may find a little preview in your inbox from the next chapter. BUT ONLY IF YOU GUESS THE TWO PEOPLE RIGHT! :D :D GOOD LUCK! And keep an eye on that inbox :D**

**Please, review!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	28. Miracle

**!I CAN'T EXPRESS HOW SORRY I AM!**

**SO, SO, SO, SO, SO, SO SORRY!**

**You can't be interested in excuses but I'm going to give you mine anyway – I had severe writer's block with this chapter! I knew what was going to happen in a ball park picture but writing it was a totally different matter! I just couldn't get it right and this was my third time trying to right the chapter. I've finally given up and posted this version because I know that it wasn't fair to keep you guys waiting so long. So, so, so, sorry! D: Please forgive me!**

**In brighter news, you guys might actually forgive me for what happens in this chapter! :D Izzie doesn't need to get pregnant again when she'll have two mouths to feed already...right? ;D**

**I'm going to be posting a polyvore for the outfits mentioned in this chapter on my profile too :)**

**This also happens to be the longest chapter I've EVER writtena nd it was all for you guys :D So, so, sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy and cry with happiness! :D**

* * *

**Chapter 28**

**Miracle**

* * *

**Third Person Point of View  
****(Unknown)**

Deep in the Amazon Rainforest, there's never been greater danger and such unbelievable miracles in the same place at any one given time. Animals scattered away, frantically, running from the extreme danger but also looking over their shoulders in absolute amazement and curiosity at the miracle happing right before their eyes. Such a thing has never been possible before now.

Their family stood back, watching cautiously but with utter shock and awe as once withered flowers, all sad on their perches, bloomed with life once again, growing even more beautiful and fragrant than in their previous cycles. The sight so beautiful and magnificent that they couldn't look away. They could vaguely hear the heated argument between two of their family members.

"I can't believe this! This would have never happened if we'd have stayed!" the darker one screamed, shrilly and in utter ire, to the lighter one. Both were oblivious to the happenings around them.

"Don't blame this on me! What's happened is devastating but I had to think of you first! You can't be angry with me over that!" the light shrieked, defensively, her arm flying about around her in exasperation.

"Sometimes there are more important things than me!"

"Nothing is more important than you!"

"They were! They were important! Maybe not to you but definitely to the! How could you be so selfish? I could have helped but I didn't! You fled with me because you're an overprotective, over bearing-"

"Okay, sure, whatever! I apologise for looking out for my sister!"

"Urgh! You infuriate me!"

"Girls, girls, why don't you just calm down! Jesus Christ, look around you!" an older man pleaded, awed but stern.

"Stay out of this, Father!" They both snapped.

"JUST LOOK!" a younger boy commanded, sternly, gesturing around them with his arms.

That's when they stopped their bickering and finally took in the miracle around them. The lighter girl gasped, her hands clamped over her mouth in surprise and disbelief. The dark just stared, in awe yes, but also in thought. What was the meaning of this? Had they done all this? Was _this_ even possible?

"Sister, do you see this?" the dark asked, amazed. The light just nods, silent.

"This can't, shouldn't be possible!" the younger boy exclaimed.

"Hello?"

A light voice called out from the trees in fear and uncertainty, making the four heads snap around in fright and utter shock as they set eyes upon a little girl they never thought they'd see again. She was dressed exactly the way she had been when she died. A black, knee length dress, tattered and battered. Everyone's eyes widened in shock and disbelief. The older man grinned widely, happily. Crushing relief and happiness, two emotions she wasn't used to, washed through the dark's heart as well as the original guilt over what she had done to the precious little girl standing before them.

"Lucinda..." the younger boy breathed.

"What happened?" the little girl asked, scared.

"Oh, Baby Girl..." the older man cooed, engulfing the little girl in a massive hug and not letting go.

"Daddy? What happened?"

"You...You died, Luce."

"No, she can't have died. It's not physically possible to do what he's suggesting we've just done, Sister."

"No, she died. You know she did." the dark contradicted. "We really did what he's suggesting, sister."

"It's not possible."

"Obviously, you're wrong." the younger boy exclaimed.

Then the darker woman looked over to her sister, a glint of hope and mischief in her eyes that the light knew very well and the dark grinned. "I have an idea, Sister. Come."

And with that, the sisters, including the little one along with the young boy, made the long trek towards a place they've never been before but seemed to know the way to, leaving the older man behind. The dark had a plan. Izzie needed them and their plan and they were on their way, even if she did not know it...

**Seth's Point of View**

It was twelve midnight, extremely dark outside and I was very, very tired but I couldn't go home yet. My Izzie needed time to think and so that's what she'll get. I'll be home to snuggle up with her by the time three comes around but until then, I had some time to burn. That's why I found myself knocking on the Cullens' door...with no reply or answer. When I opened the door after no one answered as they usually would, I was confused and cautious. The house seemed quiet. I couldn't hear anybody here on the upper floors. I guess they were out? I entered, closing the door behind me before calling out for Carlisle or someone. No reply. I frowned before shrugging, thinking that they rally were out so I'd just wait for them to return. I went to the kitchen, grabbing a bottle of water from the fridge in habit of coming here. We could all count on Esme to keep the cupboards and fridge stocked for whenever us wolves come around. I smiled lightly to myself before shutting the fridge door, leaning on the counter beside it as I unscrewed the lid and took a sip.

Then I looked up and saw movement in the backyard. I frowned, looking more closely to see all the Cullens there with three other figures that I couldn't quite see. I frowned deeper when I thought that they hadn't even acknowledged my presence here and confused as to why they were all conjugated in the yard. I screwed the lid back on the bottle, setting it down on the counter absent mindedly before heading to the yard. No one looked up when I approached, which confused me even more. As I got closer, I identified the three unknown figures. God, what were their names? You'd think that I would remember the girl's name, the girl who kept my babies alive that little bit longer, giving them a chance. I knew that the man's name was Nahuel though.

"Hayley, this is magnificent. Rhiannon. Wow." Carlisle's voice sounded out of the blue. Of course, Hayley and Rhiannon. How could I have forgotten that?

I looked closer at what had the Cullen so fixated and saw that, between them, Hayley and Rhiannon held a withered flower. Definitely dead, it was. It hovered between them, suspended by nothing but their energies, it seemed. I watched more closely, utterly curious as to what they were doing. All of a sudden, it was too bright. I had to shield my eyes from the glare and I noticed that it made the Cullen sparkle even more than I have even seen before. I tried to watch as well as I could but the brightness was astounding. What was causing it? It seemed unreal!

Suddenly, the brightness vanished and I blinked, rapidly, trying to clear my hazy eyes of the water the brightness caused. I wiped them away, blinking once more before I refocused on a scene that was exactly the way it was before. But then, I saw it. I nearly gasped at the sight of such a miracle! Surely, during the glare of the brightness, they just switched the flower out! I mean, what they were claiming to be doing was just impossible! No one could do that!

Everything was the same. Both Hayley and Rhiannon stood in exactly the same places. Hands outstretched before them in a ceremonious gesture. The Cullen stood in exactly the same spots, their skin sparkling slightly still from the low hum of brightness that still remained. But now, every single one of their faces showed amazement and astonishment. Carlisle looked like he'd just won the national grand prize for research, Edward sharing his expression. Rosalie and Emmett looked dumbfounded, as did Jasper. Though he looked on with respect too, which was a little odd. Esme and Alice looked awed because in place of the indefinitely dead, withered flower, hovered a gorgeous, purple lilly in full bloom. Like I said. They switched it out.

I couldn't hold my tongue anymore. I had to say something because what I've just seen definitely wasn't what they were trying to make out. "Wh-What the hell was that?" I exclaimed, much more amazed than I'd realised.

Everyone's head snapped behind them to me, eyes wide and excited for some reason. Bella sprang forwards and hugged me tightly, utterly excited and happy. I frowned, hugging her back in confusion. Her face was cracking with a beaming smile when she pulled back before I was engulfed into another hug. I didn't recognise their scent but definitely their blonde curls. I then knew it was Rhiannon. Her embrace seemed to strip the stress away from me a little bit and I relaxed into the hug. Was that one of her powers or did her demeanour just have the effect on people?

"We didn't expect you to be here! Where's Izzie? Is she okay?" Edward asked, concerned but the excitement in his voice was still present and I was really beginning to get seriously confused as to why they were so chipper.

"Um...Oh, yeah, she's fine. She's at home. Thinking." I answered, still dazed. He nodded. "She spoke."

There was collective gasps from everyone, except the twins, who looked confused. Bella's smile got incredibly larger. What did she say?" she asked, amazed. I shrugged.

"Some stuff. She's asked for some time to herself. To think. She seems more aware of people now. Of her surroundings. She drank some water, willingly. Even ate a cereal bar and stuff. Things are looking up." I informed them, more enthusiastic the more I thought about it. She seems to be better. I knew that I still had to keep an eye on her because we might not be out the woods yet but things certainly looked brighter and happier. We were going to get through this. I just knew it. Just a few more months and I think we would be able to get passed this. But I knew that we would never forget. Ever. They were our world and would never be forgotten. We just had to try again once we're ready to move on properly. The new baby would never replace them though. Never ever.

"They might not need to be replaced anyway, Seth." Edward called out, reading my thoughts. I frowned, deeply, baffled as to why he would think that but when I looked at him, his excitement was more alive than ever. I looked around the family, seeing their faces were the same. I sighed.

"What on earth is going on?" I asked, exasperated.

"Seth, we have an idea. It could work." Carlisle informed me and a light cough from beside him from Hayley had him back tracking for some reason. "Well, it will work."

"We've tested it again and again and again, Seth. It works and we can do it." Hayley encouraged in riddles. What on earth were they talking about.

"We can bring them back, Seth." Rhiannon whispered, filling the silence with confusion and a little bit o hope. I frowned.

"Who?" I asked, perplexed.

"Harry and Chenée." Bella whispered, sadly and I flinched at their names. I could handle calling them 'the twins', or my son and daughter but their names were like daggers to my heart, "Sorry."

I shook my head, dismissively with a lightly smile. "It's okay." I lied. She sighed and hugged me lightly. "But what are you going on about? Really? I'm majorly confused right now."

"Maybe we could go inside and talk about this?" Esme suggested, softly, grasping my arm and guiding me inside, still as perplexed as I was a minute ago. I sighed but followed willingly, briefly wondering where Nessie was.

"Where's Nessie?" I asked, curiously.

"She's playing in her room with a friend." Bella answered, setting me down on the sofa whilst I frowned in confusion.

"But I didn't hear anyone when I came in."

"Her friend has a gifts hat can shield their activities, unfortunately." Bella informed me, disgruntled. I smiled, lightly. Hayley and Rhiannon chuckled.

"Our sister is a little rascal. She gets away with all sorts now." Rhiannon laughed. Now I just couldn't comprehend anything.

"But...wasn't your sister...you know." I hedged, not wanting to say the words out loud because I knew how hurt I would be if someone asked me about my babies. Hayley sighed.

"Yes, she was deceased." she replied, more chipper than I expected from her but also, the 'was' didn't escape my attention.

"Was?" I asked.

Rhiannon nodded. "Was. We brought her back."

My eyes bulged, totally overwhelmed. It was true. They did really bring back that lilly! They didn't switch it up! What the hell was that? "Y-You brought her back? How!"

"Our power. We've only just found out about it recently, when we found out that your children...Well, we got into an argument and we've figured out, after our little sister suddenly appeared out of nowhere with a bright light that you saw just moments ago, that our emotions were so high that our individual powers of life and death intertwined. The merged together into one big force, making the seam between life and death fragile and crack and gaining the ability to resurrect. I know. It sounds bizarre. But I assure you, it works. We've practised on so many things. Flowers, dead animals. All sorts. It works, just as long as we feel intense sadness, anger, or happiness. I know that this is a lot to take in right now but it's true." Rhiannon said, kind and considerately as I just gaped at her, astounded. I looked around them all and the same level of excitement that was on their faces earlier was there now.

"What are you saying?" I whispered, hoarsely. Esme came towards me, kneeling down in front of me and grasping my hands. I looked at her, frowning at the venom tears collected in her eyes that would never fall. But they were tears of happiness, not sadness.

"They can bring them back, Seth. They can fix this. All you have to do is say yes." she murmured, emotionally. I just stared at her, an unusual and unexpected anger surfacing in me.

"Is this a joke? Do you enjoy making me feel all this all over again? Why would you even plant such hope in my heart, Esme? What the hell?" My voice was becoming louder and louder with every word and at the end, I sprung to my feet, scowling in anger.

"It's not like that, Seth. Calm down. Of course we don't enjoy it and it's a hope that they can fulfil, we promise. Just calm down and hear us out!" Edward reasoned, feeling this going more and more out of control.

"Don't tell me to calm down, Edward! Why would you do this to me? I just accept the fact that they're gone and you spring this up! Don't make me feel all that again, please? Please? Not again! Dammit!" I screamed, yanking on my hair as I turned away. The tears were collecting heavily and I took a deep breath to try and calm down. It wasn't working. If they kept this up, I would phase in their home. They needed to shut up.

"Seth. Seriously. This will work. Calm down. We aren't trying to make you feel it again. We wouldn't be doing this if we didn't know 100% sure that it would work. We would never do this to you, Sweetheart. We swear. Just cool down some, okay?" Alice soothed, rubbing my back, lightly. I took some more deep breaths, rubbing my face raggedly.

Was it even possible? Was it possible to do what they were offering me? I saw what happened outside, or at least I saw the 'before' and 'after' of what they did. How would it work? It made no scene. No one in the entire world is capable of doing what they're claiming. But if it was possible, would I be throwing away the one chance in a lifetime to have my babies back? To make Izzie the happiest woman on the planet? Would I really throw that away? No, I wouldn't but I was too concerned with what could happen if everything goes wrong. What if it did work? I'd have not only mine but Izzie's hopes up too and if it went down hill, we'd be right where we left off. I just got my Izzie, somewhat, back. Could I jeopardise that for something that might not even happen? But then, think of the pros – We'd be happy again, we'd be able to forget that this ordeal even happened, we'd have our babies back and we'd be able to go on with our lives knowing that we survived something so horrid and came out in the end. The cons – We'd be totally devastated all over again if it went wrong, Izzie would hate me forever for giving her the hope and idea that we could get them back and worst of all, I could lose her all together. Did the pros outweigh the cons? I couldn't be sure.

"Seth...Do you trust us? Trust me?" Edward softened voice called out. I looked at him, my mind in a rut. He looked so sincere and I knew that I trusted him with my life. But with this? Could I? This was the rest of my life here. Could I really jeopardise that for something like this? "Please, Seth? We just want to help you get through this and I know for a fact that you want nothing more than to have them back."

"We know you're scared, Sweetheart." Esme murmured, softly. "And we know that you think that this could all go wrong, terribly but we've seen what they can do first hand. The results are incredible, Sweetheart and this could be your one chance. What would Izzie say if she was presented with this idea?"

I stared at her, a million thoughts circulating in my mind. I was so overwhelmed, I was beginning to get a headache. I sighed, knowing when I thought about it that Izzie would do anything, _anything_, even if it was to jeopardise everything I was thinking about, to get her babies back and I knew that if she was the one in my place, she'd go for it. Could I? Was I brave enough to take the risk?

"She'd..." I sighed, closing my eyes. "She'd go for it."

"And you?"

"I don't know. I..."

"This _will_ work, Seth." Carlisle insisted, looking me straight in the eyes. I sighed.

"Why am I even thinking about this?" I asked, disbelieving.

"You're frightened of the unknown, Seth but everything will be fine. Let us do this for you when we failed you otherwise." Hayley almost pleaded. I sighed, heavily, pinching the bridge of my nose.

"Well...How does it work?" I asked.

"We have to concentrate. No noise and it has to be outside. We have to, like I've said, get angry, sad or happy. Really happy, otherwise we can't get enough emotion and power behind the technique to pull it off." Rhiannon informed me.

"But, don't you need something?"

"Like what?"

"Well, outside you had a dead flower. Don't you need some sort of object to, you know, concentrate on?" I asked, uncertainly. Hayley chuckled, shaking her head.

"That only makes it easier. We don't need anything. We just need to be thinking about the people in question and concentrate really, really hard."

"How long will it take?"

"It could take from a minute to hours and hours. We're not entirely sure but we _know_ it'll work, Seth and we want to do this for you." Rhiannon pleaded. I sighed, heavily, disbelieving that I was actually going to put everything on the line.

"Fine...I'm saying okay but we _need_ to talk to Izzie about this. This isn't just my decision and I just couldn't make this decision for her. It wouldn't be fair." I accepted, sternly and they all cheered, hugging me fiercely. I took a deep breath to keep the nagging worries from entering the forefront of my mind. I felt a calming sensation come over me and I looked over to Jasper, nodding once in thanks. He smiled, widely.

"Do you think she's had enough time to think?" Bella asked, worriedly. I shrugged, glancing at the clock and my eyes actually widened. I've been here how long?

"Um, I should say so. I've been here 2 and a half hours now." I replied, shocked. Bella nodded. "I just hope she's cleared her head a little."

"Me too. This is a massive step for her. Personally, I hadn't expected this for a couple of more weeks but this is fantastic." Carlisle mused to himself mostly. I nodded, smiling.

"Come on, let's go. The quicker we talk to her about this, the quicker you have you babies back." Esme enthused. I beamed and nodded, warming up to the idea when Esme says it like that. _Have my babies back_. That's exactly what I want. If Hayley and Rhiannon actually pull this off, I'll be amazed and forever thankful. Nothing could be enough to repay them for what they were offering us.

The drive home was nerve wracking. I had no idea how Izzie was going to react to this but I hope that she would go for it. The more I thought about it, about having my babies here, alive, with me, the more I want to do this. This is what I've always wanted and I've never been one to ignore Carlisle and Esme's encouragement and hype. Even Bella seemed to be optimistic. I just really hoped that it would work because if it doesn't and our hopes are shattered, then we'll be right back at square one and that's somewhere I don't want to be.

I pulled into the driveway with the Cullens behind me. The living room light is on which means that Izzie is still up and thinking. It's only 2:45 and I hope that she doesn't mind e coming home early. I hope she's had enough to to think things through. Taking a deep breath, I turn the car off and hop out, jogging to the door and opening it cautiously. Izzie was on the sofa, looking deep in thought but as soon as she felt the draft from the open door, her head snapped up in confusion. Then she looked at the clock and rolled her eyes.

"You still have fifteen minutes." she noted, sighing. I just grinned, walking towards her and giving her a passionate kiss. She chuckled once, returning the kiss. I pulled back after a minute, smiling brightly as my forehead rested against hers. She frowned, amused. "What's gotten into you?"

"Izzie." Bella voice came from the front door and she looked up, frowning in confusion this time as to why the Cullen family was standing in her front room. "Hey, Baby Girl!"

"Bella? What are you doing here?" she asked, perplexed as she hugged her big sister. She chuckled.

"We have something to run by you." Bella informed her. That's when Hayley and Rhiannon stepped forwards, smiling sheepishly. Izzie's eyes widened but she smiled.

"Hayley! Rhiannon! What-?"

"Please, let us explain...you may want to sit down." Hayley suggested, lightly, gesturing back to the sofa. Izzie frowned but obeyed, sitting in my lap as she waited for someone to speak.

"Just keep an open mind, okay, Baby? I flipped out at first too but when you hear everything, it sounds promising and I have no doubt that you'll jump in with both feet." I assured her, squeezing her tightly. She took a deep breath and nodded, looking over to Hayley. With a confirming nod from me, Hayley delved in.

She started from Volterra, when she'd lost control and how Rhiannon thought about her sister first and foremost and got her out of there and to the Amazon Rainforest so that she could hunt and heal. Then she went on to saying how they found out about the twins, which made Izzie tense but I rubbed her back, trying to make her calm again. It worked after a couple of rubs. How she was devastated and guilty that she hadn't stayed to help keep them alive when she could have done something. Which then lead into the explanation. I was a little tense, having no idea how she'll react and if it would be good or bad. I wanted her to want this. I couldn't go through with it if she didn't want this and I would be so disappointed. I watched her face change as the explanation progressed. Confusion to deeper confusion, deeper confusion to anger, much like I had but she kept quiet unlike myself as Hayley ploughed on, not even giving her the chance to flip out. But then I saw it – hope. That hoe fed my hope and her excitement made me smile. Her hands came up to her mouth, as if to hold in a squeal or a scream. I must admit, hearing the explanation again after some thought and consideration, it sounded even better and I couldn't even believe how I had objected at the start. Who wouldn't want this.

"And so...we can bring them back, Izzie. We want to do this for you if you'll allow us, if you could trust us enough with this responsibility. We feel somewhat responsible for their deaths and we want to fix it. Please, what do you say?" Hayley finished, hopefully.

Izzie was frozen in my arms, her hands a feature of her mouth and her eyes unblinking, tears collecting by the nanosecond and I panicked slightly at their appearance, thinking that maybe she wasn't so up for the idea than I had originally thought. That was until she launched herself from my embrace and into Hayley's, taking us all but especially her by surprise. It was a second before she could return the hug and Izzie wailed on her shoulder. She looked a little awkward, obviously not used to this sort of thing but she was patient, murmuring how it ill work and how much they want to do it. I hadn't realised that I was crying with hope until Esme came over and wiped away my tears, giving me a small smile.

"I-I c-can't believe th-that you'd d-do something like th-that for us. Oh m-my God! Please! Do it! Do it, please?" she begged, shrilly, wailing as she hugged Hayley as tight as she could. Hayley looked over to me and I nodded, vehemently. She wants this. Izzie actually wants this.

"Do it." I breathed, softly. Izzie heard me though, her head snapping towards me with a breathtaking smile on her face, the smile that I've been waiting soo long to see. I beamed in response and stood just as she jumped and wrapped her arms around my neck, her legs around my waist and I spun her around, laughing and excited.

"We're getting our babies back. Oh God, Seth, I can't believe it." she whispered, crying. I nodded, kissing her repeatedly. "I love you."

"Oh, God I love you too, so much." I breathed back, nuzzling my head in her neck, kissing the soft skin there.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to wait a couple of hours or so, though." Rhiannon informed us and we looked up, frowning.

"It's just that, we've been practising all night and we're a little weak. We're going to need our full strength to do a job so big. We'll be able to do it though, so don't worry about that." Hayley reassured us. I sighed and nodded, pulling Izzie closer to me.

"Why don't we all get some sleep? Seth, you might want to tell the other guys about Hayley and Rhiannon being here so that they aren't attacked while they hunt." Edward told me, smiling. I nodded, pulling my phone out and dialling Jake's number. He answered on the fourth ring.

"Hello?" he asked, groggily.

"Hey, Jake, it's me, Seth." I replied.

He chuckled. "Yeah, man, I know. I have Caller ID, you know." he reminded me. I could just imagine him rolling his eyes as he shook his head. "It has to be important if you called me at this hour so what's up?"  
"Oh, yeah, sorry about that but um...do you remember the two hybrid women from Volterra?" I asked, unsurely. He grunted.

"Yeah, what about them?"

"Well, they're here, on the reservation and I would be super grateful if you could inform Sam and the others so that they don't attack them." I explained.

"Why the hell are they here?" he asked, confused and slightly more alert. I grinned.

"They're...giving us a miracle...so could you?" I asked again. He sighed.

"What sort of miracle, Seth?" he asked, warily.

"Um...I'll explain tomorrow...or later. Be here for about, 8 o'clock, okay? All of you, including Sam's Pack." I requested, excitedly. Jake seemed to grasp onto my tone.

"Seth, are you alright? Is it Izzie? What's going on?" he asked with wavering excitement of his own. I smiled wider, hugging Izzie to me.

"Hey, Jake." she shouted to the phone and he gasped in surprise on the other end of the phone, becoming silent in his shock for a minute.

"Jake? Jake, you there?" I asked, uncertainly and definitely amused.

"What? Oh yeah! Sorry. She's talking! Since when?" he demanded, truly excited and alert now. I laughed.

"At about 10 o'clock last night."

"Dude! That's awesome! And it's about time!" he cheered, happily. I chuckled, kissing Izzie's head.

"I know, I know. Okay, I'm gonna have to go but remember to be here at 8 okay? It's important. Nothing is more important than this right now, Jake, okay? Be here." I ordered and he laughed.

"Okay, okay! Jesus, you sound really pumped up! What the hell's happening?"

"Just...be here! 8 o'clock sharp!" I commanded.

"Yes, Alpha, Sir." he mocked and I imagined him giving me a little salute. I laughed.

"That's right."

"Pfft, you wish." he mumbled before going on, "Okay, well, I'm tired so goodnight."  
"No, no! You need to call Sam and tell him about Hayley and Rhiannon!" I protested and he groaned.

"He'll be sleeping."

"So."

"Why can't you do it?" he moaned. I rolled my eyes.

"You're so lazy. Listen, I can't okay. You do it, please?" I begged. He huffed.

"Fine. I'll see you later."

"8 o'clock."

"Yes, Seth, 8 o'clock. I got it. Goodbye."

"Yeah, okay, bye Jake."

"Bye, Iz!"

She giggled. "Bye-bye for now, Jake." she called back and I heard Jake sighed, content and happy to here her again. I grinned, knowing exactly what he was thinking. It's good to have her back.

A few more seconds later, we both hung up and I leaned down, kissing Izzie deeply. She chuckled, pulling back and I addressed the twins. "You should wait a few minutes but then you should be good to go."

"Just remember to hunt way outside the borders if you hunt humans." Carlisle reminded them and they nodded.

"We don't drink human blood."

"Then by all means, hunt with us." Esme offered and they nodded, smiling at both of us before departing with the rest of the Cullens. Bella gave Izzie a kiss on the cheek before heading off, leaving me and my Izzie alone again. She smiled up at me, a lot happier and freer than I've ever seen her before. I grinned, sitting down on the sofa and pulling her into my lap, snuggling her closely. Her hand carded my hair, lazily and I smiled into her neck.

"We're really doing this, aren't we?" she whispered, awed. I looked up at her to see tears swimming in her eyes and I smiled, softly, bringing my hand up to swipe them away.

"Yeah, Baby, we are." I murmured back.

"We're placing our lives, hope and trust into two hybrids we hardly know." she commented and I nodded, chuckling at how she put it but also knowing how right she was. She sighed. "I'm so scared, Seth. I'm happy but there's a nagging worry that it's not going to go rig-" I cut her off with a kiss, effectively silencing her. She moaned, deepening the kiss as her hands fisted my hair. I pulled back some time later, panting as was she. I grinned.

"I know you're scared, Baby. I am too, very but I wouldn't be doing this if I didn't trust them and you shouldn't be if you don't trust them, if you trust me." I reasoned. She sighed.

"I do trust them, I do. And I trust you with everything. It's just...they're our lives, Seth. It would hurt so much if-if we l-lost them again." she stuttered, sadly. I sighed, nodding.

"I know. Neither of us would survive it this time. I know. But don't the pros outweigh the cons in this situation. Think about what we'll be gaining, Baby. A second chance. Harry and Chenée, our babies. Our son and daughter, ones to call our own, right back where they belong, sleeping right down the hall from us every night, waking them up every morning, holding them, feeding them, playing with them, loving them like they should have been since they were first born." I breathed, emotionally, the full brunt of saying it all aloud finally hitting home.

This was big; this was a massive thing we were about to do and would change not only our lives, but everyone's around us. Charlie, Mom, and Renee would have their grandchildren. Jake and the guys, and Bella, Edward would have their Niece and nephew. They would have each other as brother and sister. Harry will be able to love and protect his 'little' sister whenever she's in trouble and then I'll have someone to back me up whenever lil' Chay brings a new guy home to meet us all. That made me beam and silently chuckle, just imagining it. Then, she's be frustrated and angry. I' tell her to keep her bedroom door open while they study. I couldn't wait to get down to the littlest things that parents do, though to be honest, I would leave the discipline to my Izzie. I don't want to be the 'bad cop' in our family. Nuh-uh. I will spoil them as much as Izzie will allow me without her thinking that they were being too spoilt and saying she doesn't want two spoilt brats for kids. I want to hold them in my arms, even when they're standing outside their college dorms and silently wishing that us 'old timers' would leave them to their independent lives.

Thinking about all of this, I knew that we were making the right decision. We would be a family again and nothing, not even fate could stop this. Fate couldn't be that cruel.

We tried. We really did try to catch to much needed sleep like the Cullens said to but we were much, much too excited. I mean, how often do you get a second chance like this? We were going to have our babies back in a matter of a few hours, far too long to wait if you asked me but I wasn't going to be picky, just as long as we had them in our arms by the next sunset looms. We just had too much adrenaline in our bloodstream to calm down so we just laid in our bed, snuggling closely together as I stroked her hair softly and she trances the creases in my abdomen, occasionally making me twitch from the feeling but both of us remained quit, only showing our amusement with slight smiles. We laid thinking about everything and everyone, just waiting out this abnormally long time in our worlds that seemed much longer than usual.

I knew one thing for sure – When the guys get here, they are going to _flip_. I just hope they can respect mine and Izzie's decision to risk this, to risk our sanity on this. Jake was bound to protest but I knew that he'd do that on the pretence of protecting us. Sam, Leah, Quil and Embry would probably be on his side, hell maybe all of them would feel the same but they were just going to have to accept it. This is our decision and we're going through with it. I know that when my babies get here, they'll stop stressing and be over the moon for us. I was the first wolf in the pack to have a baby, offspring if you will, a child, or children in my case, to carry on the wolf gene. I know that it should have been Jake or Sam because they're alphas but how could I have helped that? Jake wasn't anywhere near thinking about having a baby when Nessie only really young and nowhere near puberty yet, let alone being ready for a kid. And it wasn't my fault Sam hasn't got his act together yet, despite everything that happened with the Volturi. I just couldn't bring myself to be guilty for having my babies.

No one was here but our phones were ringing like crazy. Seriously, it was mad. As soon as one phone call ended, another person would ring. All of them from the pack which I was surprised to ave been up at this time. It was only half six in the morning and I know for a fact that if they can get away with it, Embry, Quil, Jake, Brady, Colin, Paul and Jared would be in bed come lunch time. Apparently, after Jake called Sam, they both called a pack meeting explaining as much of the situation as they could but the pack, being a nosey set of buggers, couldn't and wouldn't go back to sleep until they knew what was happening, which led to the insistent phone calls ringing non-stop, part of the reason why we couldn't sleep too, I suppose. I mean, who could sleep with that racket?

Okay, perhaps it wasn't fair on them to keep them out of the loop considering the Cullens knew and that they were my family and should come first but I couldn't help wanting to surprise them, could I? Sure, a part of me was worried that they'd be angry or something but their opinions and happiness meant more to me than the Cullens, as harsh as it sounds. The guys, and Leah, were my family and would, or should, always come first. Obviously not in this particular situation.

"Izzie? Seth? Are you sleeping?" Bella's voice called through the house that only I could hear. I smiled down at Izzie and she frowned, smiling back.

"What?"

"Your sister's here. Come on." I ordered, lightly, kissing her forehead as I helped her off the bed and held her hand walking out our bedroom.

"Hey, Bella. What's up?" Izzie asked, slightly anxious but happy to see her sooner than expected. At least she was happier than 12 hours ago. I'd give anything not to go back to that.

"Nothing. I just wanted to know if you were asleep. You both should be." She replied, disdainfully, giving us her 'look'.

"You can't honestly expect us to sleep at a time like this!" I protested, incredulously as I chuckled lightly. She shrugged, smirking.

"I guess so." she chuckled in agreement.

"Where's everybody?"

"Hunting. Just for another hour and then we'll get down to business. Sooner than planned. I'm so excited." she squealed, hugging Izzie tightly., They both beamed.

"I can't believe that they're doing this for us, Bella. This is so...how do we ever repay them for this? Nothing will be enough!" Izzie stammered, flustered and grateful. I nodded in agreement. Bella chuckled.

"They aren't doing this as an i-owe-you or wanting any favours in return, Izzie. They're doing this because they want to. They aren't expecting anything in return." Bella objected, softly. I scoffed.

"Well, that's just out of the question. We have to do _something_ to show our gratitude." I retorted, chuckling. Bella just shrugged.

"I just...I just can't believe this. This is incredible. Unreal!" Izzie almost squealed in pure euphoria. I grinned at her. She returned it, whole heartedly.

"Well, you better believe it, Alyssa." Rhiannon's sweet, melodic voice came from the front door as it was swept open and our heads snapped over in her direction to see her, Hayley and the rest of the Cullens behind her. Edward even had a sleeping Nessie in his arms. She looked beautiful and I only hope that I look so natural when I hold my little girl in my arms. He smiled at me. I grinned.

"You will, Seth." he murmured just for me as he passed me into the lounge to lay his daughter down. I smiled gratefully before looking back to see Hayley hug my Izzie, softly.

"Hello again." she greeted, kindly. "i suppose neither of you have slept at all?"

"Not really."

"Expected as much but it was worth a try." Rhiannon chuckled, angelically. Both Izzie and I smiled at each other, lovingly.

"I thought you said-"  
"I know but we're just as excited to do this as what they are to have them back. We couldn't hold it off any longer. I believe we'll have enough strength to do it." Hayley interrupted Bella, polite and excitedly. I grinned.

"So...are you doing it...now?" Izzie breathed, her heart hammering rapidly as the time grew nearer and nearer.

"Yes. If you show us to their rooms, we'll be able to 'bring them back' in their cribs so that they're comfortable." Rhiannon told us, considerately. I smiled, lightly at her thoughtfulness and sheer care for our children.

"Oh no! Wait! What about the pack? They're here at 8! They don't even know what's going on!" I protested, suddenly remembering them.

"Call them to get their butts down here then while I show them up! Hurry!" Izzie squealed, delightedly, already half way up the stairs with the twins, Carlisle and all the Cullen women following them. She's just exploding with excitement and happiness and was now everywhere. I can hardly blame her though. This changes he rest of our lives for the better, much better. We didn't go through all that with the Volturi to lose them. Perhaps that wasn't the way Fate intended for it to happen and this was its way of fixing it? I had no qualms whatsoever as you can possibly imagine. We'll just owe everything to Hayley and Rhiannon.

So the sooner I call them up, the sooner I come to holding my my and daughter again. I hastily delved into my back pocket for my phone and hit speed dial #1 for my alpha. He picked up on the first ring, sounding very anxious.

"Hello?" came Jake's gruff voice.

"Hey, Jake. Where are you?" I asked, excitedly. I knew that he and any pack members that were with him would hear it in my voice.

"In the clearing where both packs meet with everyone. Seth, tell me what's going on!" he demanded, normally though desperately. I smiled.

"You won't believe me, Jake. You just need to come to mine and Izzie's place right now. Hell, bring Emily and the girls if you want, just get here!"

"Seth-"

"Give me that phone!" I heard Leah snarl in the background and I unconsciously gulped. There was a short ruffle as she snatched the phone from our alpha's hands before she was screaming down the phone in my ear, "Seth Clearwater! You tell me what's going on right now!"

"Leah, chill! The sooner you get to my hose, the sooner you'll know." I chuckled.

"No! Tell me righ-"

I hung up. On my own sister. Bad, I know but it had to be done. If she kept nagging and yapping to me on the phone, they'd never get here and they'd be delaying the start of the rest of my life. I could just imagine her reaction – she probably gape at the phone in utter shock for a few minutes before screaming and breaking our alpha's phone in half, earning her an extra night shift of patrols. Ha! Leah. I know. I just risked her wrath but it's worth it.

It wasn't even 10 minutes later when the front door slammed open with a deafening bang, probably denting the nice cream walls as it revealed a peeved, reeling big sister and if this was a cartoon, she would have high pressure steam coming out her ears to go with that unnatural red face of hers. I just noticed the guys' amused face behind her before she was right in my face and bending me in half as she choked em in a tight choke hold.

"GAH!"

"I don't care how dire or important the situation is, little Brother! I swear to god! If you hang up on me again I will make sure Izzie knows what you did in the Summer when you were seven _and_ make sure you can't have anymore ki-"

he shut up abruptly as a light gasp coursed through the guys and she let go of me like I was poisonous, looking horrified and ashamed, tears coming to her eyes. I straightened up, slowly, now being able to find their faces funny with what's about to happen upstairs. I've never seen Leah look so apologetic before.

"oh my God...Seth, I'm so, so, sorry! I swear, I didn't mean to say that!" she breathed, ashamed, dipping her head.

"Lee, it's okay-"

"I mean, I'm such a bitch! You've lost- And then I go and bring them u- I'm the worst sister in the world!"

"God, Leah! Calm down! Don't be so melodramatic! Don't hyperventilate in my lounge!" I crowed, rolling my eyes with a grin that should have been totally inappropriate in this situation but I couldn't keep it at bay. They looked at me like I have five heads and was totally derailed, utterly off my rocker. I should be frowning in sorrow, I know, but I can't help but play with them a little bit. It's cruel, I know.

"Seth...What-"

"Dude, are you on something? Did Carlisle give you the drug?" Embry asked, incredulously. I chuckled, shaking my head.

"Seth...We've mentioned...them...and you're chuckling?" Jake asked, shocked and worried. I shrugged.

"Definitely on something." Quil mumbled.

"Seth! They're ready!" Izzie suddenly screamed, excitedly as she barrelled down the stairs and straight into Coil, who steadied her with wide, disbelieving eyes. All of them, in fact, looked at Izzie with utter joy and shock. I knew why. The last time they saw here, she was still a vampire like statue on the sofa and had still not said a word when they spoke to her. This was the dramatic opposite to her previous condition. She's deliriously happy and overwhelmingly excited with a massive grin on her face. I grinned, widely.

"Izzie?" Jake breathed as if he hasn't seen her for the past ten years and she looks totally different than he remembers. She beamed at him and that's when he exploded, rushing forwards and scooping her up in a massive Jacob-hug, squeezing her, tightly. She laughed and it made my heart swell with happiness and love hearing it after what seems so long. It's been too long since I've heard her light, musical, genuine laugh.

"Jacob, put me down!" she laughed, tapping his back. He pulled back, totally elevated and grinning like a fool.

"What the hell is going on! Seth's acting like...they've...never been gone and you're acting like you haven't been in a still, silent statue for God knows how long!" Jake exclaimed. Izzie turned to glare at me. I smiled, sheepishly.

"You've been teasing them, haven't you? We're on the brink of getting our lives back and you're messing around?" she shrieked, still smiling so I knew that she wasn't all the angry. I grinned, shrugging.

"I couldn't help it. I'm sorry." I chuckled. She rolled her eyes, huffing while the guys and my sister looked more and more impatient by the passing second.

"Will you stop taking in riddles and spill it?" Paul shouted, arms crossed so I knew he meant business. He's never been the most patient guy. In fact, he's the most impatient out the packs. I chuckled.

"We're getting them back!" Izzie squealed, deliriously. I chuckled, beaming as I kissed her, softly. They all frowned.

"What?"  
"Who?"

"How?"

"When?" We both laughed, shaking our heads.

"Seth!" they all bellowed, making me jump slightly.

"Alright! Alright! Harry and Chenée." I said, simply, confusing them even more.

"Seth, we seriously think you should get some sleep." Sam advised, seriously worried with a frown. We rolled our eyes. Of course they were going to think we're crazy.

"What's the hold up down here? We're ready, you know." Hayley shouted, impatiently from the top of the stairs.

"Ready for what?" Leah asked, confused.

"My God..." came Hayley's voice as she descended the stairs, glaring at the two of us, impatient. "You have poor explanatory skills. Both of you."

"You're..."

"Hayley. Jesus, it wasn't _that_ long ago." she snapped at Brady. I must admit, it was funny watching my brothers and sister being condescended by death herself. I saw Brady shrink into Colin a little bit at her tone and deathly aura. "What they're trying to say is that in a combined gift and effort between my sister and I - She's called Rhiannon, if you forgot" - she looked sharply to Brady as she said that and he shrunk back even more. I fought back a chuckle - "we have the ability to...raise the dead, if you insist and are being held up by you dimwitted wolves to be able to bring back H and Chay. So...If you don't mind!" We're busy!"

With that, she dragged Izzie back up the stairs with her in a hasty and angry retreat, leaving my brothers and sister in a very gob smacked pose and of course, me to deal with them.

"Seriously...what have you guys been smoking because I want some?" Embry commented, incredulously. I rolled my eyes.

"Believe what you want to believe. As for me...I have the rebirth of my children to over look." I snapped, turning to the stairs but I was halted by Jake's hand on my wrist. I turned to look at him a and he looked seriously wary and worried.

"Seth...I don't know about this..." he murmured. I sighed.

"Yeah, Man, what if...what if it doesn't work, or they're in the same condition as the died in. Come on, Man, think about this." Embry implored me, anxiously.

"I have thought about this, Em. We want this." I reasoned.

"You can't have had more than eight hours!" Sam protested. "You're thinking with your heart not your head in this, Seth. You're guided by what you want, not what's practical. You don't know what's going to happen."

"Seth...if this doesn't work...I don't want to see you so hurt again. Please...Don't do this." Leah pleaded, softly, wrapping her arms around my waist. I sighed, kissing the top of her head and closing my arms.

"We've thought about this, Lee. We want this. More than you know." I murmured into her hair. She pulled back.

"Seth...please? Don't do this to yourself. What if you're disappointed? You won't be able to handle losing them a second time. I can't understand why you'd put yourself through this." she implored. I sighed. "Think about Izzie, Seth."

"Do you really want her in the condition she was in again?" Jake whispered, pained. I gulped, not wanting that at all.

"We just think you should think about this for a bit long, Seth. Don't jump head first in it because this is big. How do you know that this works, anyway?" Sam asked, sceptically.

"They showed me. They brought some flowers back." I mumbled.

"Flowers? Flowers? Compared to a full grown baby, flowers are nothing, Seth. This won't work." Jake tried to reason.

"No, Jake, not just flowers. They've apparently brought back their sister...what's her name? Erm, Lucinda. She was playing with Nessie when I went to see them earlier. This _will_ work." I implored, almost desperately now.

"Seth...I don't like this. I don't want you to do it. Please, don't?" Jake begged, desperately. He's been my closest friend for soo long now and I valued his opinion even over Leah's but I couldn't turn back now. I had to do this. Not doing it would crush Izzie anyway.

"Jacob...I know what I'm-we're risking, okay? We know all the ways this could go wrong and cons of this idea but...Jake, just think. Think of the pros. I can't live without them, Jake. I've tried for all of a week and it isn't happening. Everything I do, I think of how I could have been doing it with them when they were old enough. Running, cooking, watching the game. Even sleeping! I wake up in the morning thinking how I could cuddle them into unconsciousness, watching them sleep, looking so peaceful and content.

"Every time I wake up, I just long for them to suddenly come barging into the room with bright, happy smiles on their faces, bouncing on the bed and waking me up for the day while Izzie smiles, happily and contentedly from the doorway. And every time, I feel the sorrow of thinking that I would never have that. And guess what? I cry. Every time. I just want them back, Jake. We've been given a chance for that to happen and I'd rather die than pass it up. Just think...this time tomorrow morning, I could be helping Izzie feed them their bottles. Dressing them. Holding them and that's all I want, Jake. Is that so bad?" I was crying by the end and I pulled away from Leah, turning away from them. I felt a hand on my shoulder and I turned to see Jake with tears cascading down his face. I gulped through the lump in my throat as he pulled me into a bone crushing hug. I sighed, resting my head on my shoulder.

"That isn't bad, Seth." he whispered in my ear, hoarsely. "I would want all that too. I just...don't want to see you get hurt again. I don't trust them enough to place your well being in their hands, Seth."

"Jake, I trust them. I do. You should trust in my trust. Please...be happy with this. It just...it feels wrong with my alpha and closest friend being against me in something I so, so desperately want. Please, Jake, please?" I cried. I heard Jacob gulped, taking a deep breath as he absorbed my words. He pulled back, looking me straight in the eyes and looking for...something. He must have found it because he nodded, looking satisfied.

"What are you waiting for? We'll be down here, waiting." he whispered with consent and blessings. I stared at him, wide eyed. He just smiled. Looked over his head to the others and saw them all smiling lightly, tears in all their eyes. Even Paul and Sam's. I swallowed hard and nodded once, embracing Jacob in silent thanks before ascending the stairs.

I found everyone in Harry's room so I assumed I was getting my son first. I beamed, wrapping my arms around Izzie's waist as she stood talking animatedly with Bella. I smiled and turned to look at me. I smiled, kissing her tenderly but passionately.

"What took you so long?" she murmured against my lips. I sighed.

"Jake and the others got...protective and worried. Don't worry about it. I sorted it. I promise." I assured her. She nodded.

"They always did know how to worry." she chuckled. I heard Jacob and Leah grumble their comebacks from down stairs. I grinned.

"Okay...is everyone ready? Cullens, you should go wait down stairs with the wolves. We don't know how long this will take." Rhiannon instructed, softly. They nodded and everyone in exception to Carlisle and Esme exited the room and joined everyone downstairs. I took a deep breath, knowing that the time was here. Izzie squeezed my hand tightly as Hayley and Rhiannon each took a side of Harry's crib, it had been moved to the centre of the room for access, and closed their eyes. Their hands were poised much like they were when they concentrated on the flower, though the crib didn't hover between them and I watched in utter fascination at the whole process.

Everyone was silent. The curtains had been drawn to bloke out the morning rays of the new day, the day of the start of my new life, our new life. Esme stood close, ready to take my son to Carlisle so that he could check him over and make sure that nothing was wrong. I prayed and pleaded that they wouldn't be reborn with their former conditions. Please, God, no? We could only hope. I held Izzie tight and close, afraid to let her go because I was shaking with the overwhelming feelings raking my body apart. Happiness, worry, anxiety, nausea, joy, fright. Everything. This had to work. It would work. Nothing appeared to be happening and the longer the time went on, the more frightened I became. Nothing was happening...

I heard him before I saw him...

I let out a cry of utter joy when a shrill cry blared through the blinding light that accompanied the rebirth, much like it had with the flower. The hold I had on Izzie must have hurt, badly but I doubt she was paying attention to anything except what he ears were hearing. She was ridged in my arms, though her own hold on my hands was surprisingly strong. The bright light eased itself away like last time and pigment by pigment, the room came into focus. We blinked a few times to refocus our eyes, still hearing the shrill crying echoing through the room.

When I opened my eyes, Harry wasn't in his crib and a moment of fear coursed through me, even though the crying continued. My eyes tore through the room, looking for my son and I landed on Esme, in the process of handing him over to Carlisle so that he could check him out. But as soon as I saw my little boy's face, I was in a world of my own. He's exactly how I remembered him. So small and cuddly, his little button nose as cute as ever, as well as his little chubby cheeks, so red that all you wanted to do was blow raspberries against them. His little fingers were grasping thin air, as if trying to reach for something. His little legs kicking like a true soccer player in his mere moments of stress. Carlisle checked him over, his stethoscope in his ears as he double and triple checked the heartbeat, not that he needed it. It sounded healthy, as healthy as mine and Izzie's, though slightly fast through his exuberance. Carlisle checked his limbs and everything. Double and triple checking everything to make sure and make sure that he didn't miss a thing.

Then I heard the words I was dying to hear, feeling like the wait of ten worlds had been lifted off my shoulders, "I don't sense any poison in them, Carlisle." They came from Hayley and I wiped away the tears that were falling mercilessly down my face. I gulped again and again, itching to get my hands on my baby boy. I needed him in my arms, I needed to see him in Izzie's arms.

Then Carlisle nodded. The action so simple but so reliving and huge to our lives that I let out another cry of joy, it being echoed by my Izzie. Esme beamed at Carlisle, both having venom tears in their eyes. Carlisle wrapped my son in a thick, warm blue blanket, making sure he was snug before passing him along to Esme. She looked down at him, lovingly as she crossed the room with him., We met her halfway, desperate to see our son. Esme beamed up at us, blindingly, transferring our son in Izzie's shaking cradle. A few tears dropped onto his blanket as she cried over him, turning to me though he gaze never left him. I cried, shamelessly as I followed my Izzie and son to the little sofa in the corner of his room and knelt down in front of her, looking down into the wide eyed face of Harry Dean Clearwater.

My hands came up, my index finger stroking the light brown hair on the crown of his head. Both Izzie and my tears dropped onto the blanket as we stared down at him.

"He's here..." Izzie breathed, almost inaudibly. I nodded, absently. "He's...He's really here...in my arms...Seth...Harry's here...He's alive..."

"I know, Baby...I see him...I see him!" I whispered, laughing deliriously. She grinned, brightly, tears still cascading down her soft, reddened cheeks as she looked up at me for the first time with so much love and adoration in her eyes that it brought another round of tears to my eyes, falling immediately as I leaned over, slightly, careful not to crush Harry as I kissed her softly but passionately, showing her how much I love her through the one kiss. Fresh tears from her eyes fell on my cheeks so I knew that she felt it. I suddenly jumped back, worried when Harry jerked in Izzie's arms. I frowned down at him, stroking his head, lightly but his expression was only that of wonder. His eyes were wide as he looked up at us both, his Mommy and Daddy.

"Hey there, Little Man...my Little Man." I cooed, kissing his little cheek. His eyes were wider when I pulled away, making me chuckle in glee. I looked up at Izzie to see her watching me interact with our little boy, looking totally blissful. I smiled, kissing her again and Harry jerked again. I chuckled. "I think he likes it when I kiss you, Baby."

She laughed, lightly, carelessly. I grinned. She kissed me again, testing my theory and proving it right when he jerked again. I looked down at him. "I think so too." she whispered. "I like kissing you as well."

I chuckled, grinning slyly. "Really now?" I asked, coyly. She giggled and nodded. I smirked and kissed her again, gaining the same reaction from our son and then another when I didn't pull away straight away.

"Seth...I-I can't believe this...I'm dreaming. Oh, please say I'm not dreaming! It'll hurt so much if I am." she breathed, grimacing through her tears. I gulped, resting my forehead on hers as I stared at her in the eyes.

"You're not dreaming, Alyssa. This is happening." Rhiannon whispered from across the room. I jumped slightly, which made Harry jump in response but I couldn't help it, I had seriously forgotten that they were there.

I looked at them all. The twins were crying. I knew that Rhiannon was capable but Hayley? I never knew that death could cry. It just proves that even Hayley has feelings, even with her power. They were both smiling though, watching us with utter fascination as we doted over our son. I could in their eyes that this, what they did for us today, what they're still going to do, was the best thing that they've ever don in their lives. I couldn't take it. I got up and hugged them, tightly, making them feel the intense gratitude I was feeling but I knew that I could never get it all in one act. They hugged me back, even Hayley.

"Thank you." I cried, sobbing. They held me tighter.

"We aren't finished yet, Sweetie. We have a little princess to bring back, remember?" Rhiannon murmured, sweetly. I nodded, smiling.

"And you don't think us either. We did this because we wanted to, because I should have stayed with them and helped them hold on for as long as the doctor needed to clear their systems. I'm sorry for the way this played out, Seth." Hayley sighed, sadly. I pulled back, shaking my head.

"It doesn't matter now, Hayley. What you've done today cancels out any wrong doing you may think you've caused us, though their deaths weren't your fault. Or yours, Rhiannon. It just happened that way but it doesn't matter now. We have my little man back and soon my little girl and there's nothing greater than that. I can't express ow grateful I am to have known you, to have you do this for us." I cried.

"You're welcome, Seth. We'd do it again in a heartbeat if we had to. You and Izzie have touched us in a way that no one has ever done before and we wanted to do this for you." Rhiannon assured me. I laughed, happily as I nodded. I still couldn't stop the tears.

I turned to Carlisle and Esme, who were watching with venom teared eyes and happy smiles on their faces. Esme stood in Carlisle's arms, her hands on his forearms while his head leaned against hers. I walked up to them and hugged them both too.

"You deserve this, Seth. You and Izzie. Everything you've been through. You didn't deserve to lose them the way you did. He truly is a beautiful little boy. You should be so proud." Esme murmured motherly in my ear. I sighed, contently and nodded, kissing her cheek.

"I can't be any prouder, Esme. I love my Izzie and my Son and my daughter too when she gets here." I replied, lightly. I felt like I was in a trance right now. I felt totally overwhelmed. "Carlisle..."  
He embraced me tight and not that stupid manly hug either. He embraced me properly, showing me how happy and proud her was of me. For a faction of time, I felt like I was in my father's arms again, feeling the pride and happiness coming from his whenever he hugged me. I hugged him tighter, holding onto that feeling before he pulled away, leaning in to kiss my forehead, fatherly.

"I'm so proud of you, Seth." he breathed.

"Thank you, Carlisle. I hope you can put this misplaced failure you feel towards us behind you now. It means nothing, okay?" I told him, seriously. He nodded, smiling. I hugged him again.

"Oh, Izzie!" Esme suddenly exclaimed and I spun around, seeing my Izzie limp in the corner of the sofa with Harry still in her arms. Birth me and Carlisle rushed over, checking her for any injury but Carlisle said that she only fainted, I sighed in relief. It wasn't serious. I kissed her forehead, taking Harry, who had also fallen asleep and looked so peaceful in her arms, from his mother's arms. I gave him, temporarily to Esme before scooping Izzie up in my arms, cuddling her close as I walked over to our bedroom, lying her gently on the bed and allowing her to sleep. I knew that she has had a rough week and tonight's overwhelming excitement would have drained her completely. I kissed her forehead, lingering for a few seconds as I inhaled her sweet lavender scent before leaving her to sleep, shutting the door softly behind me and returning to Harry's bedroom, where Esme instantly transferred him to me without me even asking the question. I smiled at her thankfully before taking a deep breath, exiting the room and heading towards the stairs.

"I need you all to be very quiet because if you startle my son awake, I will kill you." I threatened, whole heartedly before chuckling lightly and hitting the bottom step of the stairs.

I stepped into the lounge and a collective gasp sounded through the room, making Harry stir slightly. I glared up at them all but then started to chuckle and grin like a mad man when I saw their bewildered and stunned faces. They were looking at me. No. I knew who they were looking at. My son. My Harry, cuddled up in my arms as he slept peacefully and for the first time in his new life. Everyone had tears in their eyes, even Jasper and Emmett did. Jasper looked the happiest I've ever seen him but I'm sure that he was feeling the mood in the room. Bella was dry sobbing, happily, in Edward's arms. Emily and the rest of the wolf girls were doing the exact same thing. I stepped towards them, heading straight for Leah and Bella, who conveniently stood close together. They looked up at me, beaming widely. They looked down at the bundle in my arms and gasped again, lowly. I smiled, watching them coo over him while the others gathered around, trying to get a look. I felt a kiss on my cheek and looked over to see Rachel and Emily crying their little hearts out before moving out the way so that others can take their places and have a look.

"Seth...He's beautiful. He's really here. I can't believe it." Leah cried, kissing Harry's forehead lightly. "My baby nephew. Seth, he's here."

"I know, Lee. Trust me, I know." I breathed, smiling down at him with pure love and devotion.

"How could we have ever been against this?" she asked herself, shocked. I just smiled and shrugged. I knew what we were doing. I knew deep down in my heart that this would work and it has. I have my baby boy in my arms, breathing and sleeping.

"C-Can I? I-I mean..." Bella stuttered, gulping as if she needed to and looking at me in silent question. I must admit, I was slightly reluctant because the selfish side in me just wanted him to be in my arms forever but I knew that that was wrong. I smiled and handed him over. She turned into Leah and they almost held him together between them, cooing quietly at their nephew.

I was startled when I was suddenly pulled into a painfully tight hug. I hugged him back with everything I had. "I'm so sorry I doubted you, Bro." he whispered, pained. I sighed, pulling back.

"It doesn't matter, Jacob. Nothing does anymore, don't you see? This is a fresh start. Anything that was said or done about them...it doesn't matter anymore. I'm just happy, unbelievably so, to have them back. You can't even comprehend how much, Man. I feel like I'm about to explode with it...And Chay hasn't even been brought back yet!" I laughed, shaking my head. He hugged me again.

"I'm so proud to call you my brother, Seth. I'm so happy that you chose to follow me. I can't have a better pack brother."

"Hey." There was a collective, _quiet_, protest through the room from the rest of our brothers and we both chuckled.

"Oh, suck it up. You know I'm right." Jacob laughed, softly. They all grinned and shrugged. It meant so much. More than I could express.

"I love you, Jacob." I breathed, emotionally. He looked at me, tears reappearing as he crushed me to him again.

"I love you, too, Seth. So much. I'm so lucky to know you, man." he whispered back. I sighed, happily, as we hugged for a couple of seconds more before more bodies joined us. I looked up to see the rest of the packs hug us. I grinned.

"Pack hug." Quil cheered, lowly. We laughed.

After a few seconds, the girls decided to intervene. "Move aside, Boys. Let us through." Rachel demanded, pushing through and wrapping her arms around me neck, clinging to me as he embraced me tightly. I smiled as Emily took my left and Kim to my right. Claire appeared from nowhere and was now between me and Rachel, hugging my leg and then Nessie hugged the back of my other leg. I laughed, pulling them all close.

"He's so beautiful, Seth. He's definitely your son." Rachel complimented. I grinned, proudly.

"He'll be a heartbreaker." Emily agreed. I laughed.

"Thank you, Uncle Seth." Nessie said from behind me. I looked down at her, quizzically.

"What for, Sweetie?" I asked, confused.

"For giving me a baby cousin." she explained. I chuckled, ruffling her hair.

" You're welcome." I chuckled. Okay, this hug was getting a bit much now. "I feel overrun by oestrogen right now."

The guys laughed, quietly as the girls giggled, pulling away from me but not before I kissed them all on the cheek. Once I was free, I felt kind of lost. Now that I knew what holding my baby boy felt like, I felt lost not having him in my arms. I walked over to Bella and Leah, who were still cooing at the Little Man when I approached. They smiled up at me when they realised I'd been standing there for a couple of minutes.

"Sorry. He captures your whole attention." Bella chuckled. I grinned and nodded. "You want him back, Daddy?"

"Please." I chuckled, holding my arms ready and Leah gave me my son, carefully, smiling the whole time. Everyone moved closer to us again, just looking. I smiled down at him and then blushed when I realised that my pack was grinning at me. "What?"

They chuckled and shrugged. "You just look like a natural." Embry commented, lightly. I smiled at him.

"He's my son, Em. If me or Izzie don't look like naturals with him, who else is going to?" I chuckled and he did too, shrugging.

"I can't believe this actually worked. This is unreal." Quil breathed.

"I know. I mean, what the hell?" Paul said, amazed.

"This has to be the greatest day of my life." I whispered, kissing my son's forehead and staying there, shifting him up to lay against my shoulder and I closed my eyes, just feeling everything.

A few minutes of silence and feeling later, there was a light cough from the stairs. I turned that way, slowly, as to not wake up Harry and smiled when I saw both Hayley and Rhiannon, smiling sweetly and almost looking like they wanted to say 'awe' at me. I chuckled at their faces. Carlisle and Esme came down too, stepping around them and joining us.

"Hayley's just going to go hunt briefly. It takes more out of her than me, we don't know why. When we come back, we'll start on Chay, okay?" Rhiannon informed me, sweetly. I nodded, smiling.

"Take you time. I'm sure the Little Man can occupy my time until you get back." I joked. They chuckled and nodded, leaving the house. I took a deep breath again, inhaling my boy's lovely scent. It was a mixture of Izzie's lavender scent with a hint of pine and honey blossom. One of the most beautiful scents I've ever smelt. My boy's. "You know what? I'm gonna go dress him."

"You want any help?" Emily offered, kindly. I smiled at her.

"No, thank you, Em. I'll be alright." I whispered as my mouth was right next to his ear and made my way up the stairs, slowly. I didn't want to jostle him awake.

I entered his room, the crib now replaced back against the corner of his room. I smiled at it, knowing that it was the portal that practically brought him from the 'Otherworld' and I turned to his changing table, lying him down gently and just watching him sleep for a couple of minutes.

His closest, if you could call it a proper closest, was just right of his changing table so I opened it up, rifling through before I found the perfect outfit. I knew that Chay had one matching but in pink. Stereotypical, I know but I had a feeling that the Pixie would kill me if I was to dress my little girl in anything but pinks. I pulled out a blue and white striped body suit with a matching hat and little mittens so that he didn't scratch his sensitive face with his fingernails. We'd have to cut them somehow, they're rather sharp. I glanced over at Harry and smiled when he hadn't moved an inch and was still sleeping soundly.

I moved back over to him, picking him up carefully and slowly wrapping the blanket from around him. Balancing him against my chest, comfortably, I laid the soft blanket across the cold surface of the soft cushioning changing top so that he wasn't startled awake by the coldness on his bare skin before laying him down on top of it. I slid his feet, gently, into the legs first, noticing that he didn't stir. My son sleeps like a rock, just like his Daddy. I chuckled to myself before moving onto his arms, inserting them without movement too. I began to pop the fastens in the front, making sure not to miss one or pop the wrong one with another, all the while, my eyes hardly left his sleeping, serene face.

Once the last popper was fastened, I slid his little, cute hands into the mittens and placed the small hat on his head, gently. Smiling in triumph when I succeeded in dressing him _and_ not waking him up, I lifted him up, making sure to support his fragile head as I laid him against my chest and left him room without bothering to close the door. I left the blanket because I knew that with me holding him, my body heat alone would keep him as warm as he needed to be. It was crazy how all this stuff actually came with instinct. I knew not to over heat him, or place him on cold surfaces or protect himself against his fingernails. It came without conscious thought. I just..._knew_.

When I hit the entryway and smelt the cooking in the kitchen, I knew that only the guys would be in the lounge so I headed in there, not really wanting to be around so much oestrogen. The guys looked up and grinned widely when I re-entered, some awing at the outfit I had him in.

"Huh, I'm surprised, you didn't wake him up." Embry commented. I rolled my eyes, grinning.

"You said I was a natural, Em." I chuckled. He nodded, shrugging.

"Where's Jake and Sam?" I asked, curiously. They all smiled to themselves.

"They went somewhere but they'll be back any minute actually." Quil informed me and I just nodded, sitting next to Brady on the couch and he instantly leaned over, stroking Harry's small, chubby cheek, grinning like an awed foll. Ha! I had no reason to talk.

"Hey, where's Izzie?" Paul asked, confused. Did he only just notice she wasn't around? I chuckled, shaking my head at him.

"She, um, fainted so I put her in bed. She's had it rough." I replied, looking down at Harry. It really was hard to not look at him.

"Oh, alright. I bet this is overwhelming for her." he commented. I nodded.

"I must admit, I felt a little light headed when they finished. It's just so...miraculous, you know? Stuff like that isn't supposed to be possible but here we are, here's my Harry." I murmured, smiling lightly.

"god, you're even more mushy than usual. I thought you were bad before." Paul chuckled, rolling is eyes. I gave him the finger, grinning.

"Just wait until you have kids, Dude. You'll soon forget to put your tough guy act on." I retorted, jokingly.

"Act? Who said it was an act? I am tough guy." he protested. We just scoffed and chuckled at him, not commenting. "I am!"

"Sure, sure, Paul." came Jake's voice from the front door as it swung open. I smiled over at him the best I could without moving Harry too much and he grinned when he saw the outfit I had him in. "He looks stunning, Bro."

"Thanks, Jake. Where's you go?" I asked, frowning, waving at Sam behind him. He grinned, removing a hand from behind his back that held a blue stuffed tiger soft toy. I chuckled, shaking my head as I took it from him, grinning. "Thanks, Jake. You didn't have to."

"Are you kidding? Yes, I did. He's the first cub of my pack, Bro. My nephew." he cooed that last bit at Harry, kissing his forehead as his cheek rested on my left shoulder. I smiled. "Oh, there's something else too."

"Jake..." I started to protest but he silenced me with a stern look before Sam gave him a blue box I knew held a piece of jewellery of some sort. I noticed that Sam held another one identical to Jake's but in pink. Jake opened the box and I smiled, looking down at a silver christening bracelet.

"I don't know if you're getting them christened but I thought I'd get him one anyway." he explained, taking it out. I thanked him and helped him slip it onto Harry's limp wrist. It fit perfectly. It wasn't too tight to chaff him but not too loose that it would slip off in his sleep of something.

"Thanks, Jake. You didn't have to." I told him.

"I know, but I wanted to." he contradicted, softly. "Sam got the same one for Chenée and a little soft toy too. I said you wouldn't mind him getting it."

"No, of course not. Thanks, Sam." I said, smiling kindly as he placed the pink box and little pink elephant on the side table. I grinned down at it. It was perfect. "Thanks."  
"You're welcome, Seth." he replied, moving to sit on the floor next to Paul. Jake took residence on the arm next to me so that he could watch Harry. Even Quil, Emmett, Jasper and Jared had moved themselves behind me to watch. I just prayed he wouldn't wake up and get the shock of his life having so many people in his face. Bless him.

There was a light breeze as the front door was opened and I looked around to see Hayley and Rhiannon stepping in, smiling happily and talking casually. I watched as Nessie sprang up and hugged them both hello before coming back over to sit on Edward's lap. He smiled down at her.

"We're ready when you are, Seth." Rhiannon told me, softly. I nodded, feeling the nervous feeling settling in the pit of my stomach. My little girl was going to be here any time now and then I would have both of them in my arms. I got up from my seat carefully, Jake steadying me a little when I swayed. I watched towards the girls and they raised their eyebrows. "You're bringing Harry?"

I smiled, sheepishly. "I don't wanna put him down." I admitted, chuckling lightly. Everyone laughed, quietly. I blushed.

"Though, it's probably not the best idea. I'm sure people want to hold him." Hayley reasoned with me. I sighed, dejectedly and nodded, turning around to see a lot of eager faces. This would be harder than I thought it would be. I shrugged and walked towards Jacob. He smiled, widely, thankfully before taking him from me, eagerly. I smiled at them for a minute before turning and heading up the stairs after the girls.

"Do you think I should wake Izzie up?" I asked, unsurely. I knew that she was very tired. Maybe I should just leave her?

"No, no. Leave her. I'm sure she'll understand. She was very tired. Has been for a couple of days I would guess." Hayley replied, nonchalantly. I nodded, giving my bedroom door a fleeting look before entering my little girl's room. I noticed that Carlisle and Esme had followed us up and smiled at me to take their posts. I took a deep breath, noticing that the crib was in the same position as what Harry's was and that they took the same stances they had for his...awakening? Ceremony? Rebirth? Whatever it was called.

I took a deep breath again when they closed their eyes and I hadn't realised that I was holding my breath, releasing every few minutes just to hold it again, until that blinding light got brighter and brighter. This time, it was different to Harry's because I didn't hear any crying. That scared me. Very much. Was there something wrong with her?My heart was beating a mile a minute and all I wanted to do was barge them Carlisle out the way when he received Chay from Esme and check her over myself but I knew that I didn't know what I was doing and it was best to let Carlisle do his job. I was on tender hooks in those few minutes though, worried for my daughter as she still wasn't crying or anything.

"Don't worry, Seth. I sense no poison, just like Harry. I promise. She's just not a crier, that's all. Her eyes are open though and she seems fine from here. Right, Carlisle?" Hayley asked, softly. Carlisle looked up after a few seconds of counting her heartbeats and doing the weird math equation to figure out beats per minute. He smiled at me, reassuringly and I let out my final breath with a whoosh of relief. I smiled, brightly as Esme came over to me with my little girl, wrapped up in her beautiful little blanket that Izzie had told me belonged to her as a child, looking down at my angel's face that looked so much like her mother's.

She was perfect, part of my whole world. I would love her, protect her and nurture her with everything I was able and would never let her down, do wrong by her or hurt her in any way. No boy will every break her heart of I have anything to do about it. If I had anything to do about it, no boy would get close enough to gain her heart but I knew that Chay will do whatever she wants when that time comes. I had a feeling, and kind of wished, that she has her mother's stubborn streak in her. That would both elate me and worry me.

"Thank you, Hayley. Rhiannon. She's perfect. Thank you." I whispered, kissing Chay's forehead. Her bright eyes were stunning. She had my green eyes, the only feature she appeared to have of mine, whereas Harry had every one of my features except my eyes. He had Izzie's chocolate brown eyes, the Swan family eyes.

"Like we said before, Seth. You don;'t have to thank us but you're welcome anyway. We'd do it again for you in a heartbeat. We are happy to be able to do this for you." Rhiannon murmured. I smiled at her.

"She's stunning, Seth. You're going to have some problems with that one." Hayley chuckled. Esme chortled too, nodding. Carlisle looked like he could relate to my worry, being a father himself.

"I know...But what do you expect when her mother's so beautiful too?" I asked, rhetorically. They all laughed, nodding with me.

"We'll leave you alone with her. Bonding, you know." Esme told me, kindly, patting me on the shoulder and kissing Chay on the forehead before she left. Carlisle followed after her, smiling brightly and the twins left too, both stroking my cheek at the same time. I smiled and waved slightly as they went, heading over to Chay's changing table so that I could get her dressed straight away. I picked out the matching outfit to Harry's from her closest, keeping an extra close eye on Chay because she was awake and I'm a paranoid daddy. I walked over to her, pulling a silly face at her that made her eyes widened and her to kick her feet in the blanket. I chuckled, making her eyes widen again and she watched me closely as I dressed her, never taking her eyes off me. I watched her watch me, seeing her eyes widen at something that would fascinate her. Like I waved one of her suit arms in front of her face and I swear she smiled. I wasn't sure though.

Once she was dressed in his body suit, along with mittens and her hat, I laid her against my chest like I had with, letting my shoulder act like her pillow. My heart melted when she started to gnaw on her mitten clad fist and I smiled all the way down the stairs. Everyone was in the lounge, food laid out on the table like a buffet and I snagged up a cocktail sausage as I passed by. They all looked up when I entered and I noticed that the guys looked more eager this time than the girls. I knew that they wanted to meet the first daughter cub of the pack. They were going to be as protective as me. God help her. Quil, Paul and Jared reached me first, peering down at her face and I knew that they fell instantly, just like I had. Their faces turned to mush and wide smiles stretched across their faces. If I hadn't have known that all three of them had already, I would have thought that they imprinted. Damn! That could still happen. I instantly eyed the unimprinted wolves in the room, those only being Brady, Embry and Colin.

I glared at them. "Imprint on my daughter and I will rip your testicles off." I threatened, 100% serious. They all gulped and nodded, though I know that they couldn't help it if they did. I jut hoped to God that they don't. I sighed. "Get over here and get it over with."

They complied immediately, rushing over though they looked a little scared and reluctant after my threat. Colin went first, peering into her eyes, hesitantly and I almost did a fist pump when he didn't. The imprinted wolves in the room watched him closely, probably thinking that they'd help me follow through on my threat if any of them did and when I saw them shake their heads, I sighed in relief. Though, he still looked smitten like the other three had. Next was Embry. I think it would peeve me off even more if it was him. I don't know why but it just would. I sighed in relief again when I saw no face of love and adoration, or at least, not one that was any different that the others'. When the last of them was clear of losing any testicles, I breathed an extra sigh of relief, patting them all on the shoulder, smiling.

"This is good. Losing testicles would have been the least of your problems. You still had to deal with Izzie after me." I reminded them, grinning. Their eyes widened.

"Oh yeah! And if she's anything like Bella, she'd attack you too." Jake added, laughing, quietly.

"If I remember correctly, Jacob, I took that hit for you." I reminded him. He coughed, nervously and smiled, sheepishly at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Okay, okay. Let me see my beautiful niece." Leah implored, coming up to me and falling just like the others that were still staring at my baby angel. "She's...She's...Perfect."

"I said the exact same thing." I chuckled, kissing the side of Chay's head. "Jake could you come here? I wanna see them together."  
"Sure thing." he replied, getting up from the arm rest he was sitting on and heading over. I met him half way, shifting Chay in my arms so that I was cradling her like Jake was. I smiled, awed and totally overwhelmed when I saw my babies together. They were really here. My twins. I really was peering down at them with much more love than I thought I was capable of. They held thirds of my heart, the remaining third obviously held by my Izzie, who still slept peacefully in our bed.

"You did good, Man." Paul breathed, still looking down at Chay. _He's already imprinted, already imprinted. Your daughter is still free to choose her own life partner. Don't stress out._ I told myself and Edward laughed, shaking his head at me.

"I wish mine still was." he told me. I chuckled, glancing at Jake. He glanced between us, suspiciously.

"Anyway, thanks, Paul." I replied, getting back on track. He grinned.

"Welcome." he chuckled.

"Oh, Quil could you get that pink box please?" I asked, politely, pointing over to the box Sam put on the side table next to the sofa. He smiled, passing it to me. Sam opened it for me and slid the bracelet on her wrist, the opposite one to Harry's. Again, it was a perfect fit and I smiled down at the two of them again.

I noticed that Harry had woken up and his head was inclined towards Chay, as if trying to see her or something, or that he knew she was there. They were both silent, content with being cradled and coddled over while they both gnawed on their mitten fists. I checked the time, noting that it's been a few hours since Harry's been 'reborn' and he's probably getting hungry. His first feed. I smiled, telling Jake to follow me into the kitchen. I passed Chay to his other arm, where she fit as perfectly as Harry did. Us wolves' arms were just huge and made for cradling, not to mention the warmth me provide for them.

I walked to the cupboard Izzie had stocked with baby necessities before the whole Volturi ordeal happened and grabbed two bottles, checking the teats had the appropriate single hole in them instead of the slit. I obviously didn't want them to choke or anything. Then I filled the kettle with water, boiling it halfway to warm it up but not boil it before pouring some in each bottle up to five ounces. I guessed if they were still hungry, I could just make them some more. Five seemed appropriate, or so my instincts were saying so I went with it. I added the right amount of scoops of the milk formula and shook them both up, carefully, enough so that all the powder was dissolved before taking Chay back from Jake, who had been watching me with curiosity and possibly pride as I got their bottles ready and heading back into the lounge where everyone sat either eating, watching the game or eating _and_ watching the game. They all looked up again once we entered and Paul and Quil slid down onto the floor so that we could take their places and sit in comfort while we feed the twins.

I knew that Harry was hungry, he started to suckle on the teat as soon as it was pressed to his mouth, drinking like a thirsty desert traveller. I heard Jake chuckle at him at his haste. Chay, however, I knew might not be hungry but she suckled anyway, probably enjoying the unusual but nice texture of the milk in her mouth, and the warmth. She wasn't nearly as fast as Harry, seeming content with just suckling and watching me in peace while I smiled down at her. Her eyes would widen when the guys told a joke and messed around and we all laughed, occasionally turning her head as if to see what was happening. I just loved seeing her trying to interact with her surroundings, though little interactions they may be. She, like Harry, could still really move her arms, head and legs slightly. They drank it all like I thought they would and didn't cry for more so I guessed that my instincts were okay. I smiled at that, thinking back to Embry's comment earlier.

They fell asleep once they were finished and I asked Paul and Embry to get their Moses baskets from our room, making sure to be quiet since Izzie was sill asleep. I wanted them near me but also comfortable. Jake had Chay next to him on his side of the couch while I had Harry and I would occasionally stroke his head whenever I felt like it, just to make sure he was still there and real.

"Seth, I wondered if I could have a word?" Hayley asked, politely. I smiled and nodded and she took a seat next to Bella, looking a little serious. I frowned lightly. "As you know, Chay and H died in the hospital...with a lot of witnesses."

"I know." I replied, thoughtfully. I knew that most of them wouldn't have forgotten about it. Izzie made quite the scene, not that I blamed her. Their point was, Chay and Harry were supposed to be dead and if we suddenly started pushing two kids around, people would get suspicious. "What do you wanna do about that though? We can't exactly do anything."  
"Well...maybe not. I mean, there's still a lot of my powers that you don't know about. I can control a human's mind. Make them think something that hasn't happened..."

"Make them forget something that has happened?" Jake guessed, curiously Hayley smiled and nodded.

"Cool." Quil commented, grinning. I chuckled.

"So what you going to do?" I asked, curiously. She smiled.

"I'm going to do some damage control. I know you don't want to hide them or live with questions upon questions about them so I'll make them forget and make them think that they were born today, on 2nd October, 2010, healthy and happy. How does that sound?"  
"Are you kidding? That sounds spectacular. But you don't have to. You've already done so much, much more than I would ever asked of yo-"

"nonsense. How many times do we have to tell you that we wanted to do this. You don't have to thank us but you're welcome anyway. This is no different. Let us make you lives as comfortable as we possibly can before we move on back to our home." Rhiannon implored. I smiled and nodded. Hayley got to her feet, smiling widely

"We'll get right on it. I miss home so much." she commented, walking towards the front door.

"We'll come back tomorrow morning and say our goodbyes. Surely, Izzie will be awake, no?" Rhiannon asked, politely. I nodded. "Okay, well we'll see you then."  
And that was it...my salvation just went right out the door without looking back or their reward, whatever that was. I was amazed by their sheer selflessness. I owed them everything because Izzie, Harry and Chenée were my everything and they had saved every single one of them in some way or another. I could never be grateful enough to them, nor will I find something good enough to replay them with. I had no idea what could match up to mean something so strong and pure. My gratitude came from the bottom of my heart and I knew that I would never forget either of them.

Now all that mattered was my Little Man, my Baby Angel and my Izzie, my Sweetheart, who were all blissfully sleeping. I couldn't be more happier than I was right now...

* * *

**Aaaawwweee! I cried with happiness writing this chapter! It has to be the best happy chapter I've written so far, I think!**

**How did you guys like it? **

**Tell me what you think!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**

**I will be posting the Twins' outfits on my profile :D Check them out!**

**Love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	29. Embry and Brady

**Hey, hey, Everyone!**

**I gave my excuses on the chapter update for A wolf's Embrace (if you haven't read it, then please, check it out :D) but I'll give you one word – COLLEGE! I'm so sorry this chapter's so late and I'll try and make an effort for you guys not to wait so long :D**

**Just a few more chappies now and then an Epilogue! OH MY GOD! I can't believe it's nearly over! It's been amazing sharing this with you readers and I just wanted to thank everyone for reading and of course, reviewing! Your reviews have been the best part of this whole thing. Having so much support and praise has given me the motivation to keep going for you readers and has made me very, very, very, very, very, very, very happy! THANK YOU!**

**Disclaimer: I DON;T OWN TWILIGHT!**

**Without further ado...Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 29**

**Embry and Brady**

* * *

"Seth, can you go and get their bottles ready please?" I called, quietly, from my little Harry's bedroom as to not startle him while changing his diaper after he'd woken from his nice, long nap in the middle of the afternoon. A couple of seconds later, Seth came casually strolling into the room, as if this whole thing with the twins had been this way for years, with Chenée laid snugly against his chest, her head on his shoulder looking peaceful in her daddy's arms while she gnawed on her tightly closed fist and he smiled, brightly, kissing me on the nose, softly and lovingly before handing her over, carefully and strolling back out and down the stairs without a word. His kiss had said it all._ Of course, Sweetheart, I'd love to._

I laid Chay how she was with Seth, seeming as peaceful with me as she was with him before lifting Harry from his changing table, letting him lay across my other side, his head gently on my other shoulder. Both of them were so small that they fit snugly in both mine and Seth's arms. They loved a good cuddle before they went to sleep and when they woke up from their naps, or while they were feeding.

It's been a week since Hayley and Rhiannon, the two Amazon twins and my saviours, preformed their miracle and gave me and Seth our children back, giving them a second chance of life as they didn't live at all in their first one, being savagely stripped from our lives while leaving everyone that new heartbroken and incomplete without them. My time without them was...hard and painful every second of the four days they were gone. Throughout those four days, I couldn't stop replaying the scene in the hospital in my mind, the image of one of my babies being transported from their room in a body bag on a gurney, just before it went black. The intense hurt and grief I felt in their place was excruciating. It consumed me right down to the bottom of my cold heart and I wasn't even able to move without it hurting me physically so I stopped moving altogether. Breathing hurt but I couldn't exactly stop that so that's the only thing I did. That and the occasional swallow of some nasty little vitamin pills Carlisle had prescribed to me and pretty much everyone badgered me to take. I took them just to shut them up because they gave me intense headaches and I didn't need that pain eating away at me on top of the grief.

I knew I was hurting Seth, well, on top of the hurt he must have been feeling over Chay and Harry. He must have been so worried too. I know that the imprint between us makes his worry ten times worse than it usually would have been and I probably could have done more to lessen that worry but I just _couldn't_. I felt so guilty that entire time because I was practically ignoring him. He was so worried about me in fact that he even asked pretty much everybody, even _Ollie_ to talk me out of the trance I was in. But nothing and no one could have brought me from that. I was so deep within myself that even I didn't know if I was going to resurface from it. I could feel the hungry eating away at me but I lied with it, knowing that I wouldn't be able to live with anything else without them anyway. And again, that wasn't fair on Seth because I may have been a mute and immobile but I still knew what was going on around me.

I knew that whenever the Pack or my Dad or the Cullens came around to check on me and the TV was on in the background, none of them was watching it. No, they were watching me. I knew that whenever Seth held me, all he thought about was me and whenever he thought about what would become of me, his grip around me would tighten, almost instinctively. I knew that when Seth left me, they were speaking about me, even though I hadn't heard what they were saying. I had slept on the couch every night for them four days, not because I didn't want to sleep beside Seth, no, it was because I couldn't bare the thought of walking passed those two doors that I would have had to imagine didn't exist, that they were just a part of the wall. Though, I knew that I would be able to do that. Looking, or just walking passed those doors would have just sent painful shock after painful shock of grief through me. I don't think I could have handled that so I didn't try. In the end, it was my intention to fall asleep on the couch and whenever I woke up, Seth didn't know just how much it hurt me to walk passed those doors every morning on my way down the stairs. I knew also that waking up alone wouldn't have been nice for him. He must have felt so alone while I was in my trance and I felt sincerely guilty for that. I just didn't know how I could have prevented it.

And then, after those four days, I saw it. That night was filled with so many sighs from Seth, his encouraging words to get me to talk, the pain in his voice and on his face when I looked at him one of those occasional times. Every bit of it ate away at me until finally I snapped when he could still show me all the love and the tenderness he felt for me, after all the time I was ignoring him. I got up and moved away from him. Then I spoke my feelings a little bit and asked for that time alone and I truly used it for what I asked it for. I thought about how my behaviour was affecting Seth and my family, both the Pack and the Cullens, not to mention Charlie. I was thankful that my Jacksonville friends or my mom and Step-dad knew about my depression other wise it would have been even more guilt over my head for their worry. I thought about how I should live for them, even though I told myself something like that on that first morning of my grief. I guess back then I wasn't ready to follow through on it. I just couldn't. The pain was too much.

Then Hayley and Rhiannon came back into our lives and preformed their miracles, both bringing my babies back and the damage control they did afterwards which as to cover our tracks and not be suspected in any supernatural deed. I would never be able to express how thankful I was to them. They accepted no reward, not that anything we offered would have sufficed. They just made us promise that we'll keep them safe and love them everyday as if it truly was their last on the earth and then to respect and be happy with each other and if any wedding bells were to be heard, that they get an invite. I had blushed at that but Seth just grinned and nodded. They gave the twins one last kiss and Bella and I one last hug, telling us to never take our sisterhood for granted, ever, before they were on their way, leaving behind their miracles.

I was a little disappointed that I was only able to witness my son's rebirth and was grateful for the first moments I had with him but I also wanted that with my little girl too. However, I knew that Seth not only wanted his children back but needed to looked after me too so he took me to bed, making sure I was well rested and awake for me to meet our daughter. Again. I remember the day after they had been reborn, when I woke up from my long nap. I had just convinced myself that it was all a dream and had even barged into both of their rooms to see that they weren't in their cribs. I could faintly hear the TV down stairs but that didn't mean anything. The Pack could have just been over. Tears had been streaming heavily and relentlessly when I came barrelling down the stairs. My fellow wolf girls and the Cullen women, including my sister had come scurrying out the kitchen, wondering what had me in a flurry.

Somehow, I don't know how but somehow, Seth knew exactly what was wrong with me and had carefully lifted something from Jared's arms. I can remember my breath hitching at the sight of my beautiful little girl, the tears turning into happier ones as I cradled her to my chest, her vibrant green eyes, Seth's eyes stared wide eyed up at me in wonder. I hadn't stopped crying that day, just cuddling my little girl, occasionally switching up for my little boy and vice versa just so long as I was holding one of them in my arms for that entire day. Chenée had fallen asleep in my arms that night and when we put them both to bed for the first time, (which was really in our bedroom for convenience) we just stood there looking down at our babies, Seth hugging my waist with his chin resting on my shoulder, peacefully, as we swayed.

This week has been the best of my life. Both me and Seth had fallen straight into our roles as Chay and Harry's mom and dad as if we were born to be parents. I always knew what was wrong before they even did, as did Seth. Every little cry or whine they gave out would be different in my ears. It was like they had different whines for everything – food, attention, diaper change, sleep, pain, even if it was too loud (which was mostly whenever the Pack was here). The Pack and the Cullens were here most of the time. Jacob and Leah might as well have moved in with us or something. They only went home to practically sleep. They had breakfast, lunch and dinner with us, by which time we'd always be joined by the Pack.

I always thought that Paul had been the temperamental, hotheaded, mean wolf of the Pack, digging into everyone just to get a rise out of them and have a good, competitive fight with them. And he was. Until he was cuddling Chay and then he was softer than Seth on his best days. The Pack always gave him stick for it, a lot, over this past week, each time being whenever he had Chay in his arms so that he couldn't retaliate. But then, I think they always forget about the fact that he doesn't _always_ have Chay in his arms and he definitely keeps track of what they've said and who said it so that they could get them back later.

Jacob was forever doting on my son. Little Harry has captured the hearts of all the wolves, but Jacob's heart was definitely Harry's favourite toy. Jake was always cuddling him, always wanting to feed and change him (why, I don't know because that boy can fill a diaper!) and was constantly hovering even if he wasn't holding him.

Of course, with the mind zappy thingy Hayley had done on the unsuspecting people of Forks and La Push, we were now able to announce the births of my babies officially. Carlisle had made it so that I had a home birth and that's why no hospital records of my admittance and discharge weren't on file. Everyone besides the Pack, the Cullens and Charlie (on a need to know basis) knew the real truth so everything was fine. And then of course, my mother and step-dad were informed, as well as my sister/BBF Amelia and my other friends were informed. To say they were excited was an understatement. When will they be meeting them you ask? Well, that would be today. They would be flying in from Jacksonville at around five tonight and would arrive here by six to meet my babies. Mom, or so Phil had told me, had been bouncing with excitement all week and was disappointed that he was the one keeping her away from seeing them sooner as he had a busy week but took a week off to come and visit, hopefully making it up to Renee in the process. Bella was picking them up from the airport along with Leah, as not only Amelia but also Leanne, John, little Anita, their baby girl, Jason and Andy (don't go there) were coming to meet the bundles of joy too. I was so excited to see them all again, especially since I still haven't met my niece, my little Anita, yet.

So this brings us back to the present...

"Baby, what time is the Pack coming over again?" I called as I walked, carefully down the stairs. I don't to be falling down these while I have my babies in my arms, huh?

"Um...in about fiv-" he was cut off when the front door was opened, filling the house with nice, sunny La Push air as the guys walked in, smiling and laughing with their imprints. Their smiles grew twice the size when they spotted me on the stairs with my babies. "I'd say about now, baby." Seth corrected himself, grinning as he strolled out the kitchen with two bottles of milk. I rolled my eyes at him and handed Chay over so that he could feed her while I fed Harry.

"Hey there! How're our niece and nephew?" Embry asked, cheerfully, walking up to me and grinning down at Harry on my shoulder. His eyes grew twice their size as he took in his Uncle Embry. Embry just smiled wider at the response he received. I chuckled.

"They're awake but now hungry. You came at a perfect time actually they just woke up." Seth informed them all, walking passed us with Chay already feeding in his left arm and Paul trailing behind him, pulling faces at her over Seth's shoulder. I giggled at him, shaking my head. Then Embry was abruptly shoved out the way from behind me by none other than Jacob, doing exactly the same as what Paul was doing. I rolled my eyes again and walked after Seth.

"How long were they sleeping?" Emily asked me as she sat on the armrest next to me. I smiled up at her.

"All morning! It was bliss!" I crowed, happily. "Though, I did miss them."

Seth grinned, nodding in agreement. "It was quiet. I mean, you guys weren't here. The Cullens weren't and then we had nothing to do with the twins so we had a full morning to ourselves. It was weird. Awesome, but weird."

"Do we even wan to know what you were doing with your morning?" Paul asked, scrunching his face up in disgust. I rolled my eyes as Seth kicked him in the thigh.

"For your information, we weren't doing _that_. We were just relaxing." I contradicted him. Jared sniggered.

"Is that what it's called these days? I guess I didn't get the memo on that one." he chuckled, earning a sharp slap across the head from Sam. I grinned as he cursed under his breath, which only earned another slap from Sam. "OW! What was that one for?"

"Watch your language in front of the twins." Sam ordered. "That goes for all of you." Jacob seconded that notion, absently as he was still giving Harry most of his attention.

"Dude, they don't even understand yet!" Jared protested, rubbing his head. He successfully dodged another slap.

"Yet, meaning they will eventually so you might as well pack it in now. You and Paul are going to need the practice." Sam chuckled. We all laughed. I'm sure if Paul was paying attention, he would have said something for being dragged into something that he had no part of but as it stands, he was still caught up in Chay's innocent face to be bothered. I'm telling you, soft as a puppy! Anyone apart from Rachel knew that this was the best time to get anything she wanted out of him and I'm sure that his daughter was going to be spoilt rotten by him. Rachel got what she wanted whenever she wanted. He was a sucker for baby girls, even admitting the fact that he wouldn't care if he had loads of daughters and no sons, to which most of the wolves cringed at, saying that they would hate so many daughters and no sons to back them up when a boy comes around, not to mention having so much oestrogen around. I then blanked the conversation out, looking down at the little baby boy in my arms, still wide awake and looking right back at me while he suckled on his bottle, feverishly. He had an appetite like his father, of which the Pack found highly amusing.

He looked so innocent and cute tucked in my arms. His little plump cheeks red from his sleep and his vigorous suckling. His light brown hair, my hair, was so fine and soft. His stunning, chocolate brown eyes held so much expression, much more than I expected a newborn's eyes to have. His petite hands fisted and unfisted, his legs kicking now and then as they always do while he was being fed. Seth mused that it was because he has a big appetite and he was excited about getting his milk. I had to agree with him on that one. He's just perfection, right along with our baby girl. It was so amazing to be able to hold them again.

"What time am I picking up Amelia again?" Leah startled me out of my stupor and she smirked, knowingly while she waited for an answer. I glanced at the clock, noting it was only 3 in the afternoon.

"Not until about half four." I replied, excitedly. "It's going to be amazing seeing her again."

"That's all you've spoken about for these passed two days." Seth chuckled, grinning. I stick my tongue out at him.

"Doesn't one of your friends have a daughter too?" Quil asked, curiously. I nodded.

"Leanne and John, yeah. Little Anita. Bless her." I crooned to myself. I've seen pictures, of course but I've never met her in the flesh. I couldn't wait.

"How old is she?" Brady asked.

"Few months now. Maybe four or five." I replied, absently as the sound of suckling air registered and I looked down to see Harry drinking in plain regular old air. I chuckled, taking the teat from his mouth, with a little whine from him as he was probably still hungry before sitting him on my lap, my hand on his chest with his chin resting in the nook between my thumb and index finger as I lightly tapped and rubbed his back, coaxing him to bring up any wind in his system. I glanced over at Chay and noticed that she was only half way through her bottle. I chuckled, shaking my head at my little piglet in my lap.

"Knowing one of these guys, they'll imprint on her or something." Quil chuckled, shaking his head. I full out laughed, shaking my head, thinking about John.

"I sincerely hope not." I laughed. He frowned.

"Why not?" Embry asked.

"Well, let's just say regardless if he knew what you were or not, John wouldn't stop at one bullet to get the job done and he has a licence for a gun too." I giggled as the three unimprinted wolves paled.

"Yeah, good luck with that one, Guys." Jacob chuckled. I grinned down at Harry when I heard the rather loud burp escape him, praising him before wiping away the little sick that accompanied it. I got a few more burps because he just drank that fast before getting up, Harry in one arm and the bib, used baby wipe and bottle in the other. Jacob had rose with me, looking at me with puppy dog eyes. I rolled my eyes as the guys chuckled, passing him over while Jacob grinned at me. He cradled him expertly and I kissed Harry on the forehead before strolling into the kitchen.

"Baby?" Seth called form the lounge. I couldn't help the light shivers that ran down my body at the sound of his voice, even after all this time. I grinned.

"Yeah?" I called back before walking back in, sitting next to Seth as he was still feeding Chay.

"You wanna tell them yet? About what we talked about earlier?" he asked with an excited glint in his eyes. I grinned.

"Okay, sure."

"Tell us what?" Colin asked, curiously. I grinned.

"Well, we were talking earlier and we were thinking on Godparents." Seth explained, gaining everybody's attention. It was rather comical how everybody's heads looked up at us at the same time.

"And?" Paul asked excitedly. I glanced at Seth, grinning.

"Well, since there's so many people to chose from, we thought that maybe each of them should have two sets. For Chay, we decided...if you want to...Sam and Emily because Emily has been amazing to me and Sam was Seth's Alpha and mentor."

"Oh my god! Yes, yes, yes! Thank you so much!" Emily squealed, making Harry kick with sudden start, turning his head to the noise. I giggled as she pulled me up and hugged the life out of me. Sam doing the exact same thing once she eventually let me go. She kissed Seth repeated on the cheek while Sam just ruffled his hair, smiling proudly.

"And the other set?" Jacob asked.

"Paul and Rachel since Paul can't get enough of my daughter and Rachel has been like another sister to me with Jake being my best friend." Seth chuckled, glaring playfully at Paul with fake annoyance. He just beamed back while Rachel squealed much like Emily did, wrapping her arms around Seth's neck as she bounced slightly.

"You're the best! Thank you!"

"We're honoured." Paul thanked, awed. Quil and Embry muttered 'softie' under their breaths, trying, unsuccessfully, to hide it with a cough, earning them both a slap around the head from Sam.

"Dude! You're not even our alpha! What the hell?" Embry exclaimed, rubbing his head. Jared chuckled, knowing their pain.

"So. Your point?"  
"He did it because I have a baby boy in my arms. We were on the same brain wave length." Jacob laughed, fist bumping Sam. Quil and Embry rolled their eyes.

"You know...You could have said that you had your Godson in your hands, Jake." Seth mumbled, smirking. Jacob froze, just staring at Seth like he'd said something foreign.

"Wait, what?" he spluttered. I grinned.

"Of course, Nessie will take the Godmother role when she's old enough and with you." I added, chuckling when an ear splitting grin erupted on his face – the Jacob grin.

"I love you." was all he said, kissing Harry's forehead. I chuckled.

"Hey now, easy on the 'I love you's. She's mine, not yours." Seth threatened, scowling playfully. Jacob held his free hand up in surrender while we all laughed.

"And the second pair?" Rachel prompted. I smiled.

"It's actually going to be my est friend, Amelia. I'll tell her when she gets here, if she calms down enough to actually hear me." I chuckled as did everyone else, though we were interrupted by the phone ringing. Embry went to go answer it.

A few minutes later, he popped his head around the stairs, "Iz, it's Amelia." he informed me. I grinned, hopping up to talk the call. I kissed him on the cheek in thanks before placing the phone to my ear. I noticed Embry give the phone a fleeting look before he entered the lounge. Weird.

"Hey, Iz!" Amelia shrieked, happily. I had to pull away slightly. I chuckled.

"Hi, Ammy. What's up?" I asked, lightly.

"Well...we arrived sooner than we'd expected but then, that might be because we were all impatient and took an earlier flight so now were stranded in Port Angeles with no ride to yours. Sorry to mess up the schedule but we just _needed_ to see your babies!" she screamed that last part, making me laugh again.

"Okay, hold on." I told her, placing the receiver to my chest before walking into the lounge, thankful for the very long cord that attach the receiver to the dial box. I cleared my throat, gaining everyone's attention. "Lee, are you ready to go pick them up? They caught an earlier flight and are in Port Angeles now."

"Oh yeah, sure. I can't bring them all though." she reminded me, grabbing her car keys.

"Oh, I know. I'm just about to call Bella. Thanks, Hun." I smiled.

"No problem. I'll see you later, Seth." she called on the way out the door. "See ya, Iz."

"No bye for us then." Embry mumbled, shaking his head when the front door closed behind her. We all laughed when we heard Leah's cackle outside.

"Did you expect anything more?" I joked, raising my eyebrows. They chuckled, shrugging. Shaking my head, I placed the phone back to my ear. "Yeah, that's fine, Am. Leah, Seth's big sister, will be coming to pick you up along with Bella. They should be there in about half an hour, okay?"

"That's fine. Jason's complaining that he's hungry anyway and Anita wants her bottle so we'll be in the café over the road." she informed me. I replied, 'okay', to that before saying goodbye and hanging up, dialling Bella's number to tell her to pick them up now and to tell Leah about the café part.

"Great." I sighed, flopping down next to Seth and cuddling into his side. "Our house will be swarming with people. So much for a relaxing morning, huh?"

Seth chuckled. "I guess not."

"Oh, you know you love it." Paul chuckled as he swayed with Chay in his arms. I smiled, shrugging.

"I'm gonna start some food for everyone, wanna help me girls?" Emily called, walking over to the kitchen. They all followed with me shaking my head after them.

"I think it's slightly cheeky that they invite themselves into _my _kitchen. Humph." I groaned, pouting as I got to my feet. Everyone laughed.

We made up a feast for the guys and the newcomers. Everything from salads to steak to sausages to lasagne. We put out finger foods in the mean time while the heavy stuff was cooking because we knew that the wolves would be hungry _now_. Surely enough, by the time the heavy stuff had been fully cooked, it was all gone. We warned them all though that the heavy stuff wasn't to be touched until my friends, mom and step-dad got here, to which they all pouted but soon got over it, going back to doting over the twins.

Leah called me to say that they were just passing through Forks now and they would be here in the next ten minutes so I started to uncover the food, which had the pack hovering around, thinking that they could eat it as soon as I moved out the way. With one stern look, they soon sat back down again.

Sure enough, ten minutes later, the front door opened just as I passed it, and there standing in the doorway was my BBF and sister, Amelia as she announced, "AMELIA...has arrived, people! Don't all get up at once." I laughed, pulling her into a massive hug before she started to bounce up and down in excitement. "I can't believe they're born! Oh my God! It's so good to see you! It's been forever!"

"Don't exaggerate, Ammy, seriously. Where is everybody?" I asked, curiously. She giggled.

"I actually got out at the end of the driveway and ran up. They're _just_getting out the car now." she giggled. I rolled my eyes just as Jason came strolling in, wiping me off my feet in a big hug.

"Thank God we're here! Finally! Ammy wouldn't shut up the whole journey and I now have a headache. Thanks, Amelia." he added, dryly over my shoulder and I imagined him scowling at her. I laughed, kissing his cheek. Then Andy strolled in and suddenly, Seth was by my side, arm around my waist with a hard expression. Oh yeah, he knew about his infatuation with me and of course, knowing that he was in fact Ollie's brother can't help him in gaining him brownie points. Regardless, I ignored Seth's possessive arm and hugged my long time friend hello, infatuation or no. He kissed me on the cheek, which triggered Seth's hand to tighten on my hip. I sighed.

"It's great to see you, Andy." I welcomed him, smiling. He grinned.

"You too, you too. Um...I wanted you to meet somebody. Her name's Yasmin. My girlfriend." he announced, proudly, revealing a petite girl, smaller than me, maybe Alice's height, smiling brightly at me. Her hair was similar to mine, only jet black, her features were rounded, almost babyish in a sense. She held our her tiny hand.

"It's so nice to meet you. Ammy and everyone has spoken soo much of you. I couldn't wait to meet you. I hope you don't mind me being here. I wasn't sure but Andy insisted that I'd come and that you wouldn't mind." she gushed, shaking my hand vigorously. I grinned, slightly overwhelmed at the amount she could say in one breath. Yes, that was all in one breath.

"It's great to meet you too, Yasmin. I'm sorry to say that Andy never mentioned you." I replied, jabbing him in the side, disapprovingly. "And I don't mind at all. It's nice to know he's found someone that can make him happy."

"Thanks. He's amazing. I love him so much." she murmured, smiling up at him. I grinned as he peered back, kissing her once. I was truly happy for him.

"Is that my baby girl? Baby girl!" My mother's high voice penetrated the air and she barged through everyone, hugging me fiercely as if this was the first and last time she'd every see me. I laughed, hugging her back in the briefest time she hugged me in her haste before she began to kiss my face all over. I laughed harder, grabbing her wrists.

"Mom. Mommy, calm down, deep breaths! I'm here. I'm alive. Why are you so frantic?" I laughed, shaking my head. She giggled.

"Because my baby's had a baby and she's a mommy and I can't believe it. Both my babies have had babies and it's so amazing!" she shouted, happily. I chortled at her excitement. Bella rolled her eyes at me.

"She's been like this the whole journey. She's as bad as Amelia." she chuckled. I nodded.

"And where's my super handsome future son-in-law?" She crowed, pulling Seth to her in a hug that wouldn't even faze him but he faked it anyway. He chuckled too, hugging her back. "I hope you were there for my baby while she was giving birth." she warned, jokingly. Seth chuckled, nodding.

"Oh yeah. I would never have missed it." he replied, kissing my cheek. I grinned from the embrace of my step-dad.

"Good, good! Now where are my grandbabies! I want to see them and hold them and kiss them."

"Just don't smother them in all that and we won't have any problems." I joked. Everyone laughed. "Um...Jacob has Harry and...ah, Paul has Chay. Surprise there."

"Damn girl! Here I am still with my baby belly and you've practically regained your figure! What did you do?" Leanne screeched from the front door, a car seat dangling from the nook of her arm as she entered, grinning like a fool. _Oh, I just didn't each for four days._ I thought to myself whereas I just merely shrugged. "Damn."

"Hey there, John. How's it going?" I asked, prancing over to them and peering into the baby seat. "Awe she's beautiful. May I?"

"Sure, sure. She just woke up so she'll just want a big cuddle now." Leanne allowed, smiling fondly at her baby girl.

"I'm good, Iz. I've just been surrounded by loads of oestrogen the whole journey because those dimwits abandoned me to ride in Bella's car." John answered my question, glaring at Andy and Jason, who just shrugged, grinning. I giggled.

"Too bad for you...Hello, Baby Girl, you beautiful." I crooned, holding Anita to my chest, smiling as she played with my long hair, smiling as she did so. "Awe, she's really gorgeous, Anne, John. Amazing."

"Well, see how she matches against your little Chay." she nodded. I chuckled.

"I think we may be biased." we both chuckled, nodding.

"Alyssa, tell this young man!" Mom crowed over from Jacob, who was smiling innocently at me like he'd done something wrong. I didn't have to hear these next words to know what was going on and what was wrong. Jacob, Jacob, Jacob... "He won't let me hold my Grandson. Tell him, tell him, sweetie." I knew that she was doing this in good fun. She's always been one to wait her turn, not matter how much she wants something.

"But he's my Godson." Jake stated proudly.

"My grandson. My ranks better."

"Well, tell you what. He's my son so I rank at the top...along with momma." Seth added for good measure when I glared at him, playfully. Seth went over and Jacob gave Harry, with a pout, to him. Mom expected him to give Harry to her but instead, he turned to Phil and let him hold him. I couldn't help but chuckle to myself at the the lost look Phil momentarily sported. He's probably never held a baby before, bless him. He soon got the knack of it and looked almost like a pro. Renee soon flocked over, along with the other girls to get a good look in while the guys went over to Paul, who seemed to be guarding Chay with his life. I had to stifle a laugh at the light glares he was sending the boys around him. I just shook my head after a while.

"Okay...The food is now open. Guys, wait until my friends and parents have gotten their food before you...wolf out." I chuckled. They blushed, grinning. I still had Anita in my arms, who sat there contentedly.

"How was the birth?" Leanne asked me, casually, pulling a face at Anita, who smiled at her momma. I swallowed, hesitating. "Mine was pretty good, actually. All natural, no drugs. I'm pretty proud of myself."

"Me too, Baby." John agreed, kissing her cheek. She gave him a warm smile. I glanced at Bella and the others before smiling.

"I didn't have any drugs either. It hurt. A lot but we got through it." I replied, only half lying to her. She smiled but looked amazed.

"No drugs with two of them? Wow, kudos to you, Mama." she giggled. I giggled too, shaking my head. "Weights?"

"Oh..."

One thing we did do the next day after they were 'reborn' was take them to the hospital where Carlisle waited to do their records and such. As I suspected from the size of him, Harry weighed 6 pounds and 12 ounces, which was still small but was normal for twins, apparently. My little angel was smaller than her brother, coming in at 5 pounds 2 ounces. She was tiny. I swear but Carlisle didn't seem worried about her. They have a good set of lungs on them, not that we heard them much before they made my babies cry, which I was super, royally annoyed at, to be honest. Seth had to keep a hold of my shoulder, calming me with reassurances. _What? I'm a new Momma. I'm protective so sue me._ Their hearing was also perfect, responding to the quietest sounds that even I had trouble hearing. Huh. Perhaps I need a haring check up? But then, babies have sensitive ears anyway. Their heights were a surprise in Carlisle's eyes apparently, despite my pregnancy being a multiplies one. He said that he at least expected Harry to be long because of Seth's height but he was less than average, coming in at only 17 when the average ranged from 19 to 21inchs. He wasn't worried, just surprised. He did, however, expect little Chay to be shorter than harry, coming in at only 15 inches long. So tiny. So fragile. This only made Seth and the guys even more protective of her.

Once their check-ups were done, we were able to fill out the information for the birth certificates. Mom, Dad, Grandparents, height weight and such. We both signed the sheets of paper, along with Carlisle, making the names of my babies officially, Harry Jacob Dean Clearwater and Chenée Sue Amelia Clearwater. I know, we switched them up a little bit, adding in an extra name for them but we couldn't resist. I think deep down we knew that we wanted Jacob and Amelia to be Godparents to our babies, even if we didn't know it consciously at the time.

In fact, I could still remember their reactions to us telling them, Amelia over the phone of course but Jacob down right exploded, hugging the life out of me and even letting a tear or two escape. That made adding his name to Harry's even more special and worth it. I've never seen Jacob so happy. Amelia deafened me. Seriously, I couldn't hear out my left ear for three hours after my phone call with her. She just screamed that loud. She hasn't been here to do it but every chance he got,. Jake would thank us, profusely and we'd brush him off every time, saying that we wanted to.

"Oh, um...Harry was 6 pounds 12 ounces and Chay was 5 pounds and 2 ounces. My little boy took up most of the womb, poor girl." I chuckled. Everyone laughed with me.

"That's quiet small too. But they're twins so it's normal, I suppose." John noted. I nodded in agreement.

"But still, with the size of this big buffoon here, I would have thought they'd be bigger." Amelia teased, shoving Seth with her hip. He chuckled, shoving her right back. I laughed, shrugging.

"They obviously took after me then." I replied, smiling down at my little girl in Paul's arms. I felt Anita move and noticed that she was looking at the little bundle in wonder and confusion. I smiled.

"That's your little cousin, Chay, Anita." I crooned, smiling. She smiled slightly before yawning and I chuckled. "She probably won't understand yet but it looks like someone's tired."

"She's not long gotten up, the lazy bones. But if she's tired, she's tired, bless her." Leanne informed me and I smiled, handing her her daughter back.

Eventually, we all settled down in the living room, talking and laughing while my babies were passed around the group, being coddled and loved by each and every one of them. Jacob and Paul were almost pouting as they watched, obviously not liking that they had to wait their turns. I just shook my head at their faces, dulling very time the baby was moved on to another person. I just sat in Seth's lap, cuddling while he pressed kisses to my neck, shoulder, cheek and lips occasionally, showing me just how proud he was of me and how much he loved me. I would smile at him every time, returning his kisses.

Truthfully, I expected myself to be more tired but I wasn't. Barely. It was like having my family here and seeing them so happy was keeping me energised. I just knew that once they were gone, I would be exhausted. Though, judging by the insistent kisses Seth was placing on my skin, I knew that he was holding back on what he really wanted to do. Just think...It's been almost two months since we last-

I was startled out of my trance at a light cry, or whine should I say, coming from my little girl. I noticed Paul frown at her, concerned. I rolled my eyes, getting up and walking over to Jason, who had her.

"I didn't do anything, I swear." he defended, handing me her carefully. I laughed, rolling my eyes again.

"I know, Jay. She just needs a diaper change and it's been about two hours so she'll be hungry too." I explained. He smiled.

"Wait, how did you know that's what she wants?" Amelia asked, frowning. It was hard to explain.

"Mother's intuition." the three other mothers in the room answered at the same time before laughing. I chuckled.

"Huh?" Embry asked, dumbfounded. Bella rolled her eyes.

"A mother always knows what's wrong with her baby. She can sense the differences in the cries of her young. Duh." Amelia surprisingly answered her, rolling her eyes before staring right at Embry, condescendingly. I think she was expecting him to give her a come back or something, just like I was but when none came and the room suddenly became quiet, I knew something was wrong.

I turned around, noticing how Embry seemed a little dazed for some reason. I frowned, following his line of sight right back to Amelia and my eyes widened, looking over to Seth for confirmation, of which I received with a slight nod. Quil, who sat next to Embry, gave his best friend a jab in the ribs that seemed to be enough to resurface Embry from his trance. He smiled, sheepishly at Amelia and it was returned with her hesitant but kind smile. I couldn't fight the beaming grin from spreading across my face when I truly grasped the fact that my best friend was just imprinted on. I was ecstatic for her and him!

One reason why was because Embry was an amazing guy and I knew he would bend over backwards to make her happy and love her just like Seth did me. Another was that I knew he'd be able to put up with her bubbly personality as well as her fiery side that was much like Paul's. Thirdly, I knew that Amelia would fall for Embry's charming ways faster and harder than a 150lbs bag of flour being dropped from a 100ft building. She was going to love his witty personality and the fact that he wouldn't take any of her crap seriously. They were a match made in heaven, hence the imprinting I suppose. Oh! I was so excited for her.

Most of all though, I knew that I wouldn't have to lie to one of my friends anymore. I could tell Ammy the truth about my whole life and not feel guilty about spilling a secret that wasn't mine to spill. She could share my _whole_ life with me and I hers. And if she ever needed to talk to me, I would be here and ready to answer any questions she might have, or any worries.

Suddenly, Jake and Sam got to their feet, casually, looking at Embry who watched them warily before getting up himself. With one last sweeping look towards Amelia, who'd watched the whole act, he exited the house after Sam and Jake and followed by Quil, Brady and Colin. The guys from Phoenix looked a little puzzled at the whole thing but soon forgot about it, except for Amelia, when Chay made another little fuss in my arms. I shushed her, swaying slightly as I manoeuvred around the bodies cluttering my lounge floor to get to the stairs and into her room. There, I laid her on her soft changing table, making her kick in excitement when what little of her exposed skin touched the cold surface of the mat. I smiled, cleaning her up and wrapping her back up again and fastening her body suit back up.

"Looks like the Little Man's up too, huh?" I asked, smiling brightly as Seth came strolling passed the bedroom to Harry's room probably to do exactly the same thing I've just done. He grinned at me on his way passed, nodding. "I'll make up his bottle too for ya."

"Thank you, Baby." he called back to me, entering his room as I exited hers and descending the stairs, carefully. Paul was in the kitchen, speaking quietly to Sam and Jake. I smiled when I entered.

"Sorry, do you need a minute?" I asked, hesitating. They all smiled, shaking their heads.

"No, of course not. Come on in." Sam replied, smiling sweetly at Chay, who was wide awake and taking in the room around her. Paul stared to walk behind me, probably making faces behind my back. I rolled my eyes at the other two, who just chuckled.

"We were just discussing-"

"Em and Ammy?" I cut Jake off, smiling. They nodded. I smiled.

"How do you feel about it? We know she's your best friend." Paul asked, leaning up against the counter after I handed Chay to him. I proceeded to make up two bottles, though noticing that the guys took note in everything I did for some reason. I shrugged, grinning.

"I think it's awesome. Honestly, I think Embry's going to have his work cut out for him but he imprinted on her so he must be able to handle her, right? I'm so happy for her. I don't have to lie anymore. All's good." I replied, beaming. They all smiled and then turned to see Seth enter the room with Harry. Jake instantly went to him, smiling down at him. Seth rolled his eyes.

"Don't make me regret making you a Godfather." he grumbled, making Jake look impishly at him. I chuckled, shaking my head as Jared came into the room, looking freaked out and a little sorry when he looked at me. I frowned.

"What is it, Jared?" Sam asked, worried. He sighed.

"Brady imprinted." he announced, lowly. I gasped, smiling widely.

"Oh my God...On who?" I asked, excitedly. Jared scratched the back of his neck. I frowned at his hesitancy.

"Um...On...On Anita." he mumbled and I gasped, covering my eyes in disbelief. Jake and Sam walked out the kitchen. I heard them vaguely telling Brady to come have a talk with them, coming back in here with Brady and Colin in toe.

"Izzie, I'm so sorry. I couldn't help it. I swear." Brady explained, frantically. I sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I know, B. It's...okay. I know you couldn't help it but now, we have to clue Lea and Jay in with you guys. It'll make it easier on you, right?" he nodded, along with Jake and Sam. I sighed before chuckling.

"What?"

"Oh, B. Two imprints in one day? Come on?" I laughed. He blushed though he didn't look sorry at all. In fact, he looked the happiest I've ever soon him. I smiled and hugged him, tightly. "Congrats."

"Thanks." he whispered, hugging me back before pulling away and turning to head back into the lounge, back to his imprint.

"Oh, and Brady?" I called after him. He appeared in the next second, smiling.

"Yeah?"

"When the time comes, leave John to me, okay? He's obviously going to flip out. I can't see any problems with Lea. She's pretty laid back but John? Leave him to me, okay?" He paled considerably but nodded in agreement, heading off. I sighed, shaking my head again before chuckling. Poor Colin...He's going to feel left out."

"Yeah, bless him." Jake chuckled. Colin glared at us. I smirked.

"Shut up. Don't rub it in." he grumbled.

"Oh, Col, you'll find her. Just wait a little longer, Sweetie." I crooned. He sighed and nodded, heading back into the lounge without a word. I sighed, handing Paul a bottle so that he could feed Chay. He beamed at me before he too went back to the lounge.

My poor wooden floor was going to be worn away as Billy wheeled himself into the room, looking serious. "Boys, what do we plan to do with the imprintings?" he asked Jake and Sam. They looked at each other.

"We'll have a bonfire this Friday. Amelia and the others are stay for a week right?" Sam asked me. I nodded. "Yeah, so we'll retell the legends and then it's up to Em and Brady to tell their imprint or their imprint's parents. We probably should be there for that one though."

Jake and Billy nodded in agreement. "Of course. This is the second baby imprint in the Packs. It should be handled with as much care as what Quil's was." Billy agreed. I smiled, excusing myself with Harry and his bottle. He was eagerly turning his head towards my chest in search for food. I chuckled at him, taking a seat next to Paul and placing the bottle teat to Harry's mouth, who started to suckle as fast as he always did.

"Wow. He can eat." Jason laughed, watching him. I nodded, theatrically. I looked over at Chay to see she was already halfway through, still suckling slowly.

"I guarantee that he'll be finished before Chay though." I bet. He smiled, shaking his head. "He's like his Daddy. He eats like a cow." Everyone laughed with me.

"He's a growing boy, bless him." Amelia reasoned, stroking Harry's hair. I glanced at Embry, noticing how he smiled fondly at Amelia. As if sensing his gaze, Amelia's eyes glanced into his general direction to her left but didn't look up at him. I smiled.

"Would you believe that Seth still uses that excuse?" I chuckled. She rolled her eyes, grinning at Seth. He shrugged.

"It's true." he defended. We all laughed.

"I don't believe it, he's finished!" Jason exclaimed five minutes later. I laughed, extracting the bottle from Harry's mouth and burping him against my shoulder.

"I told you." I replied, noting that Chay had only a quarter left. "She hardly needs winding afterwards. One burp and she's done. Harry though, he's gives at least three."

"The little piggy." Leanne chuckled, fondly. I smiled, kissing his forehead. "Anita was like Chay, to be honest." I noticed Brady smile at that.

"Yeah, but she took _forever_ to finish. I would have must preferred her to be like Harry." John groaned. Leanne slapped him on the arm. He grinned, kissing her. I smiled. They reminded me of Seth and I. We all chuckled and settled into easy conversation for the rest of the evening. Harry and Chay fell asleep as soon as they were fed and slept peacefully in mine and Paul's arms. I swear to God, if I hadn't have known better, I would have said that Paul had imprinted on Chay. I really would. He's just soo smitten. He grinned at me, shaking his head a little before looking back at her.

It was about a quarter past eight when I noticed that Amelia and Embry had disappeared. I frowned, scanning everybody but they weren't here. I looked t Seth, who grinned and inclined his head over to the kitchen. I raised my eyebrows. He nodded. I grinned.

**Embry's Point of View**

I couldn't believe it. I had imprinted. Finally. I didn't have to be alone anymore, watching as my Pack Brothers established their lives with their imprints, their loves while they left me, Brady and Colin in their dust. It felt good, this feeling, the feeling of imprinting. Of course, I've felt it through the Pack Mind so many times before but somehow, feeling it for yourself was even better, stronger. In the Pack Mind, it was like you only felt an each of this feeling from my Brothers but for real, it was ten times as powerful and totally consuming.

All I could do was stare at her, smile when she did, frown when she did, laugh when she did. She seemed like such a free spirit and I knew that she was perfect for me. I needed someone that could appreciate my sense of humour but also get me from the inside out, someone to love me as much as I loved them but have witty and silly ways of showing it but then, also not being afraid of the occasional mushy stuff that comes naturally too. I could see as she held one of the twins or even Anita, that she loved kids. She handled them with such care and attention, minding not to let them hit things or anybody as she moved with them, making sure they were comfortable and taking care whenever she moved them within her hold.

Of course, whenever she was to meet my gaze, I could never hold it, thinking that maybe she'd be thinking I was a loser or a lunatic for staring at her all the time. She has to be thinking that with the amount of times she's caught me. I'd go right back into staring at her though because she's so beautiful. If I had to compare her to a celebrity, I chose Scarlett Johansson, I think. She's so flawless, or in my eyes at least. Absolutely perfect. I would love it if the rest of my life was spent waking up to her every morning, falling asleep every night with her in my arms, moulding to me like a well fitted puzzle piece.

I was watching her again, loving how she engaged the other person so strongly while speaking to them. She gives them her whole attention, though with the occasional lapses where she'd catch me staring. She was nodding along with whatever...Leanne, I think her name was, was saying and then suddenly, she got to her feet. I frowned, following her with my eyes as she disappeared into the kitchen. _Do I chance it and follow her? Would she even want to speak to a dork like me?_ I took a deep breath and got to up, nobody hardly registering my movement as I made my way after her.

I paused in the entryway to the kitchen as I watched her reach up for a glass from the cupboard, her back to me as she filled it with water from a filtering jug. I gulped, watching as she chugged it, her throat constricting and moving with every swallow. I watched how her lips moulded with the glass. Oh how I wanted to be that glass..._No, stop it! Focus! You have to talk to her first!_ I scolded myself. I took another deep breath and entered the room, my heart hammering against my chest, rapidly. I saw her stiffen suddenly and I froze in response, wondering what was wrong. Then she turned around, slowly, taking me in at the entrance, or her exit. I was breathing heavily but it hitched when she rewarded me blindly with her beaming smile. I smiled back, taking a few more steps into the room.

"Hey." she greeted, sweetly. I smiled, blushing slightly at her speculating gaze.

"Hi." I replied, shyly. She only smiled wider at this, blinding me. I gulped.

"I'm Amelia." she introduced herself, holding out a hand for me to shake. I took it, eagerly, maybe too eagerly as she blushed. Could she feel the electricity flowing through us right now?

"Embry. It's, erm, a pleasure to meet you." I replied, softly. She seemed to shier for some reason. I frowned. "Are you cold? I could ask Izzie to turn up the heat in here if you-"  
"Um, no. I'm fine. Thanks. And the pleasure's all mine." she cut me off, sweetly. I chuckled, making my voice lower, sexier.

"I'm sure we could both share the pleasure." I told her and she shivered again, smiling slightly as a deep blush shone on her cheeks. I grinned.

"Oh...Really? How do you suppose we do that?" she asked, seductively. I gulped, this time it was my turn to blush at her loaded question. She giggled. Her giggle was so captivating. I found myself dazed for some time. Then a hand was waving in front of my face and I snapped out of it. "Easy on the ideas there, Big Boy. I'm sure we could try them all out."

My eyes widened, even though I hadn't actually been thinking about that, but I knew what she was thinking and the thought of doing at _that_ with her had me very...excited. I coughed, nervously, thankful that the counter covers below my belt. She grinned, seeming to know predicament anyway. I blushed at that, or deeper that is.

"Hmm...Has anyone told you how cute you are when you blush?" she asked, slyly. My eyes widened some more and I ducked my head, swallowing hard as I shook my head. She moved closer, forcing me to take my chance and take a deep breath of her fragrance. Oh God... Sage honey and lilies. My head swam in her sweet scent. When I opened my eyes, I was shocked to see her at my ear., I gasped, not expecting her to get that close. Things just got a whole lot harder ,if you know what I mean. My eyes rolled as her sensual breath brushed across my ear and down my neck, sending shivers down my spine as I took a shaky deep breath. "Well...you're very cute when you blush, Sweetie. I find it very, very sexy too."

And with that, not only her breath sending me into an even dizzier haze but when she kissed my earlobe, softly, I all but fainted, a soft whine of pleasure escaping my mouth. My eyes were closed as she moved back, the breaths on my neck becoming weaker as she did, letting me regain some of my composure and eventually, enough to reopen my eyes to see that she hadn't moved away that far at all and was giving me a sexy little smirk that would get her into a lot of trouble if we were the only ones in this house. I locked gazes with her for what seemed like an eternity, her fingertips creeping up my bare arms, raising goose bumps in their wake.

My hand slid onto her waist on its own accord, my eyes still gazing into hers, intensely. I felt her heartbeat quicken as it did, her eyelids fluttering slightly. I smirked, which her eyes zeroed in on and made her move in a little closer, as if involuntary. I watched her closely, seeing if she'd make any more advances. She was still looking at my lips, her tongue peeking out her mouth to lick her lips in what could only be anticipation. That only made my smirk grow into a grin and her eyes snapped back to mine, a glint in them.

I don't know who made that last move but I did know what I was no sandwiching her between the counter top and myself, crushing my lips to hers in a frenzied dance. I watched as her eyes rolled, making her eyelids fluttered closed as she melted into the kiss, allowing me to take full control. She moaned, softly, too soft for the guys in the lounge to hear but loud enough for me to and I smirked into the kiss. I was aware of her arms sliding up my arms, over my shoulders and up my neck to wind around it, her hands fisting my hair as the kiss became heated.

God, she was an amazing kisser. Out of all the girls I've kissed in my life, nothing, no one compared to this, to her. She was an angel, my angel, my imprint. She would be mine in time. All mine. I tried to transfer every little thing I was feeling through this kiss – happiness, devotion, adoration and the fact that I would be anything and everything for this beautiful angel in my arms. She moaned again, still too low for anybody but myself to hear but I was fine with that. She yanked on my hair, making me groan in delight and press up against her even more.

"Oh my- I'm so sorry." a girl spluttered from the entrance of the kitchen and both me and Amelia sprang apart, breathing heavily and very flustered to see Izzie as red as us with embarrassment but also I was sure she was red from trying to hide her laugh or whatever. I swallowed hard, glancing over at Amelia, who was simply smirking at Izzie. "I'm so sorry...I didn't mean to interrupt."

"Oh...Um...That's...fine." I stammered, looking down at the floor. Amelia and Izzie giggled.

"Maybe it was for the best..." Amelia mumbled, scratching her neck with the most alluring smirk on her face, the one that would always get her in trouble and what everything about me stirring. Izzie just hummed in response, giving Amelia a look at that said, _Yeah, maybe you're right, Missy_' before shaking her head and leaving us alone again, giggling as she went.

We were quiet for a long time, neither of us looking at the other in embarrassment. MY heart was still hammering away in my chest and I could still feel the tingle on my lips from our mind blowing kiss. I fought the urge to place my fingers on my lips to savour the feeling that was left and she cleared her throat, making my head snap up in surprise. I took a deep breath when I saw that she was smiling, genuinely and sweetly, as if conveying the that what we just did was okay and that she wasn't upset or anything. I smiled back, feeling relief seep through the embarrassment.

"Maybe we should go back in there? Izzie's probably told everyone what we've been doing in here so..." she suggested, softly. I smiled and nodded.

"Okay..." I agreed, walking passed her but she stopped me on my way, making me frown as I took in her speculating smile. A second later, she leaned in, placing one light kiss on my lips before walking ahead, leaving me smiling like an idiot. I took a deep breath, shaking my head to clear it before walking after her. I knew that Amelia was right about Izzie squealing out to the others as soon as I set eyes on my Pack Brothers' smirks. I looked down, blushing before taking my seat next to Amelia on the floor. She smiled at me, making me at ease.

I think Friday was going to be interesting...

**Brady's Point of View**

She's so cute. So beautiful. So gorgeous. So perfect. So...Anita.

I stared, probably too much and too intensely, at the little girl in Jason's arms, looking utterly innocent and gorgeous as she slept, snugly. I couldn't believe that I imprinted. I don't even care that it was on a baby either. She was so right for me and if given the chance to by Leanne and John, her parents, I would love to be a pat of her life. If I didn't get that chance then...i don't know what I'd do.

I was trusting Izzie on taking care of John whenever the time came to tell them about us, about me and the imprint on their daughter. I wasn't sure how they were going to take it but Leanne seems like a really nice girl. When Izzie told us about John's gun earlier, I thought that she was joking but looking at him now, he seemed like a guy that would carry a gun for protection or something. He dressed smart and everything. Like in a suit. It was creepy and very intimidating but I wouldn't be deterred because I already loved that baby girl, my Anita, like a big brother and I would do everything in my power to protect and love her until the day we both leave this world.

* * *

**So? What did you think?**

**Send me a review! It doesn't take long :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	30. Embracing and Releasing

**Well, hey, my lovelies, for the last time!**

**Yes, you read correctly! This is the last chapter :'( I know I said a couple more but seriously, the chapter just fit. This HAD to be the last chapter. Any more would have ruined it. **

**You've all been amazing. I love you all, all those who followed. Amazing :'D**

**MAKE SURE YOU READ THE END NOTE! IT'S VERY IMPORTANT! :DDDD**

**I hope you like this ending :D There will be a LEMON companion chapter to this one so visit my profile and check it out :D**

**This has to be the longest chapter I've ever written. It is over 22,000 words, on 19 pages in Open Office and only size 10.5! Wow. **

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! SM DOES! I'M JUST PLAYING WITH HER CHARACTERS! I OWN IZZIE, HARRY, CHAY, OLLIE, THE JACKSONVILLE AND FORKS FRIENDS :D**

**Without further ado...ENJOY! FOR THE LAST TIME!**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 30**

**Embracing and Releasing**

**

* * *

**

**Seth's Point of View**

The last few days have been...eventful. Things were finally settling down from the mayhem with the Volturi and the heart ache from losing the twins and we were finally able to enjoy the close, lovable, little family we now have. Izzie was such an amazing mother. Every time I saw her holding, feeding, changing, singing to, rocking and simply loving either of them, my heart swells with an astonishing amount of pride and love and adoration that I thought my heart was going to explode. She looked perfect nursing my children. She reminded me so much of my mother while she was nursing Harry in particular. He looks so much like me that it could have easily been me and my mom is just as good of a mother as my Izzie is. I loved the fact that _she_ was the mother of _my_ children too. I just loved everything about her and them. They were mine. My family.

Harry and Chay were the cutest things I've ever laid eyes on and more often than not, once I looked at them, it was damn hard to look away. They captured every ounce of my attention when they demanded it and even Izzie had a hard time talking to me while I was enamoured with them. I was just so enchanted by their cute, tiny faces with their button noses, small rounded chins and especially in Harry's case, kissable, chubby cheeks. Their fine baby hair was so soft to the touch that you could have mistaken it with their actual scalp. Chay had such a beautiful head of hair, making her look so gorgeous and like an angel. She had her mother's hair, my Izzie's hair and I'd wouldn't have had it any other way. Her emerald eyes, my emerald eyes could dazzle even vampires.

Just the other day, Emmett was holding her in his huge arms, under the careful watch of every single pack member because we may have been the most civilised we've ever been towards vampires but when it comes to our young, we were fiercely protective, no matter who or what the danger might be. The fact that Emmett was a vampire just made us that more protective. Anyway, he was sitting in the arm chair, cradling Chay to his massive chest whilst wrapped in a blanket so that she wouldn't freeze and he was just staring. I mean, we knew that they didn't have to blink and all but actually seeing him _not_ blinking was kind of weird. He had a light smile on his lips and was the mesmerized that he didn't even look or blink when Rose began to run her hands through his hair. We couldn't believe our eyes and we still haven't stopped giving Emmett grief about his endearment.

But then, Rosalie was exactly the same with Harry. It was no secret that Rose wanted a family of her own and she'd even confided in Izzie that Harry reminded her of her friend, Vera's little boy back in her day. She also said that Emmett had reminded her of him too. The fact that she had this on going 'feud' with Jacob too was funny. They reminded me of when Renesmee was first born and Jake had imprinted. He wanted to be with her every second of the day and feed her and stuff but so did Rose. They were practically like that with Harry. Of course, if they got too bad then I just took him off them and gave him to someone that wouldn't play virtual tug-of-war with his limbs.

The one thing that truly had my Izzie happy was that Charlie was practically at our house whenever he wasn't working to spend time with his grandchildren. He adored them and he says that he missed this opportunity with Nessie because she grew up so fast. He loved it. He loved the whole doting grandfather thing. He loved cuddling up to Chay and bouncing and rocking and pulling faces at Harry. He fell into the role well.

Embry and Amelia. They certainly weren't ones to just...take things slow. Ever since that first day when he imprinted on her and the kiss that Izzie walked in on, they're constantly touching. I guess it was no difference between them and my Izzie and I were like but she knew about the imprint about two hours after it happened. There was no doubting that Amelia felt the imprint and apparently liked how it felt. Of course, Embry was ecstatic about that and took every opportunity that she gave him to touch her. It would be small bumps of the knee to full on make outs, neither of them ashamed of the PDA.

The bonfire was tomorrow and Embry was positively bricking it. Every time we phased he was constantly thinking about it, annoying us to high heaven but we all knew what hew as going through, well apart from Colin but that's another story. We were all anxious and frightened of how our imprints' reactions to our lifestyles and natures. Some have fought and some have totally given in straight away but we've all gotten what we wanted – our women by our sides for the rest of our lives. We tried to assure Embry that it would be the same for him but no, he was too invoked in his worry to listen. We had no doubt, judging by her relaxed, at ease demeanour towards Embry, that she'd fully accept the imprint and even Izzie had told him this and she's known her for a long time. When Amelia wasn't around, out with her brother and friends, Embry occupied his time getting under Izzie's skin with questions about Amelia. At the start, she was willing and happy to help Embry out with his imprint to her best friend but now, after he's gone on and on, I think she's getting slightly miffed so I think that Izzie, if nobody else, couldn't wait until her best friend new so that he could just ask Amelia himself.

There has been one thing that's been bugging em over these few days. Paul and Jake. I knew that they, like everybody else, were enamoured with them but come on, they didn't need to be suffocated them. Every time I had either of my babies, they were practically sat on my lap while I fed them or glued to my back while I was walking with them or changing their diapers at the changing table, even if they'd done a smelly one! They were really raking on my nerves. It was cute and funny in the beginning but now, it's just annoying. I've told them once or twice, politely, just to back off a little but they soon forget. My patience was growing thin but I couldn't quite blame them for their levels of infatuation with them. They were irresistible. Most of the guys felt fiercely protective over them as I've seen in the pack mind whenever I think about them and they think about it too almost in passing thought. They were constantly on our minds, even if it was simply in the backs of them.

Brady and Anita. He was totally absorbed in everything that was Anita. Leanne was loving that he seemed so eager because he's constantly available to babysit for them whenever they want to got out which has been the last two nights. Leanne also likes Brady as a person too, loving his cheery attitude and caring nature. She also thinks that he's cute, which totally annoys John. He doesn't like the fact that Brady's so eager. He doesn't like it one bit and is highly suspicious. Why, I don't know because surely he knew that Brady wouldn't want _that_. That was just wrong on so many levels. I knew that Izzie was right in predicating that John wouldn't be so happy with Brady once the truth was out.

"Baby, where's the baby monitor?" Izzie called from the kitchen. I could hear cupboards being opened and shut as if one of us would stash it in with the pasta or something.

Jared called back before I could. "Iz, why do you even need a baby monitor? You have a house full of super hearing beings." (It was a good job the humans were out, wasn't it? Stupid Jared, doesn't know when to keep his mouth shut about stuff).

"Well, unlike you guys, I don't have that so I want a baby monitor so that _I_ can hear when they need me. Shush." she retorted, giving him the stink eye through the railings on the stairs. He smiled, impishly and shrugged.

"I think you left it in our room, Sweetheart." I answered her, lounging across the floor with my feet kicked up on the coffee table.

"Get your feet off my coffee table, Seth, I cleaned that this morning." Izzie ordered as she pranced up the stairs. I rolled my eyes but did as she said, grinning over at Jake as I rested them on his stomach. He pushed them off but I just put them back. He was being so lazy that he didn't try a second time, allowing them to remain.

We were having a lazy hour as you can possibly guess. The humans were out, shopping or something. Izzie could and probably should have gone with them when they asked but she chose to stay and care for the twins, despite the fact that me and all of my brothers were here. I think she was still unwilling to leave their sides yet because of everything they and we went through in losing them and I wasn't about to force her to go anywhere or force her to leave them prematurely. The kids have just gone to sleep after their feed, of which Jake and Paul administered, and a diaper change and would probably be asleep for a good four hours, taking us to only 4 in the evening. The girls, except for Izzie who was hunting for electronic devices, were cooking up a big feast for us in the living room and the mere smells coming from the kitchen were making our stomachs sound like animals of their own.

We were all laid in weird positions, don't ask me why. Sam seemed to be the only one that wasn't, lounging back on the sofa with his arms laid across the back of it. Quil, Jake, Embry and myself were occupying the floor, feet kicked up on each other and even on Collin's lap as he sat sideways in an armchair. Brady was sat inverse in the other armchair, using the seat as the back and the back as the seat with his legs draped over the top and his heads dropped towards the floor, though it just laid across Embry stomach as he laid directly next to the chair with his hands behind his head and his eyes closed.

It was so quiet in the house, all of us listening to the light breathing of the twins with all our eyes closed and breathing in synch with them, almost falling asleep ourselves. The girls were cooking quietly, comfortably in the kitchen, only asking for things to be passed but soon going quiet again. Then, we all jumped when there was a knock at the door and vampire instantly infiltrated our nose, making all of us wolves spring to our feet, eyes intently on the door as Izzie pranced to answer it. By rights, the guys were only up and alert because of me. We were so used to having vampires here that no of us really batted an eye but the scent I smelt behind that door wasn't one I wanted here. In my eyes, he wasn't welcome in my house.

**Izzie's Point of View**

Where was that goddamn baby monitor? I saw it around her somewhere and it was annoying me because I had. I hated it when the ability to hear my babies was taken from me. I was envious to Seth and the guys because of their hearing. I just wanted to hear them all the time and without that baby monitor, I was deaf.

"Baby, where's the baby monitor?" I called into the other room as I opened the cupboards, checking to see if the boys had placed it in their for any reason but I couldn't see it.

Then, Jared's voices filtered through to me. "Iz, why do you even need a baby monitor? You have a house full of super hearing beings." he called back, chuckling. Damn it! If he'd said that when my friends and parents were here, I would have throttled him but as it happens, they weren't, they were shopping so I would let him off with my sharp retort.

"Well, unlike you guys, I don't have that so I want a baby monitor so that _I_ can hear when they need me. Shush." I snapped, glaring at Jared through the bars of the stair railings. He grinned, impishly and shrugged.

"I think you left it in our room, Sweetheart." Seth finally answered me, sounding sleepy for some reason. I smiled, heading towards the stairs when I saw him lounging out on the floor with his feet on my nice clean coffee table.

"Get your feet off my coffee table, Seth, I cleaned that this morning." I demanded as I climbed the stairs, quietly so tha I didn't wake the kids.

In my room, I did a quick scan, seeing no baby monitor in sight so I huffed, shaking my head as I headed over to the bathroom to check in there. Nope. Nothing. Then I noticed that my closet door was open and a little oval device sat on a shelf in there. I frowned, wondering why the hell it was in there and why it was in Seth's section of the closet. He tries to deny it but he's just as obsessed with hearing them as I am, despite his super hearing. He carries it around with him too. I shook my head, heading into the closet and snatching it up before leaving the room, closing the door softly behind me and heading off to Harry's door. I opened it, softly, peeking inside to see that he was still soundly asleep, his hands stretched out at either side of him and legs wide open like a star fish as his head lolled to the side. I smiled, widely at the sight, loving to see my little boy so peaceful. I closed his door with a light click, heading over to Chay's door and seeing her more tamed pose with her hand up beside her head and the other fisted as she unconsciously chewed on it.

Smiling one last time, I closed her door, switching on the baby monitor that was wired to sense both rooms. We always checked on them both anyway so it didn't matter if we had two separate ones or one single one. Usually, we can tell the difference between their cries anyway. I headed down the stairs, leisurely, listening to their light breathing that seemed like a perfect echo on the baby monitor. About halfway down, there was a knock at the door and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when the guys shot up after Seth's lead. I shook my head, opening the door with a bright smile and a prepared 'hello' but froze when I saw who it was.

There, stood on my doorstep with his head bowed, arms crossed and face sombre, was Ollie. The sight of him made my heart pinch but it eased away mostly when Seth came to stand at my side, his arm around my waist. He smiled but I knew it was forced. Ollie flashed one back, knowing that too before refocusing his attention on me. I smiled, brightly still, sincerely loving to see him again. I honestly thought that he would have left once things died down a little bit but it made me happy to know that he stayed for me, or at least, I thought he'd stayed for me. He smiled back, seeming to ignore the wolf at my side as he looked at me.

"Ollie...what are you doing here? Not that I'm not happy to see you." I asked, cheerfully. I felt Seth's arm tighten around me, protectively before releasing me as I went to hug Ollie. He smiled, hugging me back tightly while Seth hovered over us, unsure and obviously not liking the contact between us. We pulled back after a second, smiling up at each other.

"It's good to see you too, in normal circumstances, that is." he chuckled, pulling back from me. Seth's arm weaved around me once more. I rolled my eyes. "And...I was kinda wondering...if I could talk to you...alone?"

"Sur-"

"No." Seth dead panned. I frowned up at him, angrily. I knew he didn't like him but he can't deny the fact that we had stuff to talk about. He looked down at me and sighed. "I'm sorry, Izzie. I can't chance it. I don't want you hurt and I can't guarantee that you won't be if you go with him."

"Seth, this is Ollie we're talking about. My first love. I know that he won't hurt me." I reasoned, calmly.

"I don't know that, Izzie. I'm sorry. You're not going." Seth said with what I'm sure was supposed to be finality, just not to my ears. I huffed, shaking my head as I pulled away from Seth, grabbed my coat from the coat peg as it was cold out before making my way out the door. Seth's hand shot out and restrained my shoulder. I stopped, irritated. I looked back at him and his pleading expression.

"Trust me." I pleaded back. He frowned, sadly.

"I do. I do trust you...It's him I don't trust." he whispered, though I know that everyone with super hearing heard us anyway.

"Trust my trust, Seth. I know what I'm doing. I'll be fine. I know I will." I whispered back. He looked at me for another minute before sighing, releasing my shoulder.

"Scream for us if you need us." he said, seriously.

"Seth...I don't need-"

"Just...to make me feel better, promise me you will if you need to." he cut me off, totally serious. I sighed, glancing towards Ollie and his hurt expression. I sighed again, nodding. "Promise?"  
"I promise, Seth. I'll be back before you know it." I assured him. He nodded. I turned towards Ollie. "We can talk on the beach. They shouldn't hear us."

"Alright." Ollie replied, walking ahead of me towards the beach steps with his hands in his pockets. I turned back to Seth and kissed him passionately but softly. He smiled, kissing me once more before I made after Ollie, wondering what he wanted to talk to me about.

He was on the beach, his back to me as he faced out into the ocean and seeming thoughtful with his arms crossed over his chest. He was as still as a statue like all vampires could be but it still hurt to know that he was this undead creature that sucked blood, whether it was human or animal, which thankfully, was animal that he drank. I don't know how I'd feel about him killing innocent lives. I began to picture the old Ollie, the Ollie before the mess happened, the Ollie before he got ran over. It wasn't hard. He almost looked the same, despite his golden eyes, pale skin and defined features. Of course, he wasn't warm Ollie anymore. His skin was ice cold to the touch and his bodily function not even possible. But it wasn't hard. He still looked like Ollie, my Ollie. I could still see how he scratched the underside of his jaw bone when he was nervous, like he was doing now and again right now. I could still see the way he leaned his weight on either foot, occasionally switching when he was impatient. He shouldn't have to do either of them habits because he was comfortable in any position his weight rested on and his skin wasn't irritable anymore but it was _him_. Those habits were him and they were one of the few things that showed me that he was still Ollie, my Ollie.

I started to walk towards him, slowly but he didn't move or acknowledge my presence. He seemed deep in thought, like he was having a bad internal battle. He'd sigh once in a while as we stood in silence. I wanted him to speak first as I had no idea how to start this conversation; I had no idea where it was going.

"Izzie...I'm leaving."

I wasn't surprised when these words came from his mouth, his form still as a statue as it was. I wasn't surprised but it still hurt to hear them. I sighed, wringing my hands together as I stared at them. A lump formed in my throat and tears stung my eyes without my permission. I had just got him back after losing him so harshly and no he was about to get ripped from my life again. It hurt. Badly. To know that he was leaving me again, leaving me when I wanted him here. I took a deep, shaky breath, trying my hardest to swallow past the lump in my throat but it wasn't going anywhere, not until he turned around, grinning and tell me that h was joking, that this was all just a big, stupid joke. He has to stay. I want him to. I hate him to go.

When I didn't answer or respond in any way, Ollie sighed, turning to face me. His pained face twisted some more at the sight of me and he took a step forward as if to comfort me but stopped, sighing again. He looked down, shaking his head as the first of my tears brimmed over. I just wiped them away.

"Izzie...I'm leavi-"

"I heard you. You don't have to tell me twice." I snapped, unintentionally but he was hurting me. Immensely. He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. "Why are you doing this, Ollie? Why are you doing this to me again, when you can help it?"

"Izzie, I have to."

"No, you don't! You don't have to leave me AGAIN! Ollie, just tell me why...why are you doing this to me?" I pleaded, taking a step forwards. He sighed, shaking his head.

"You deserve a fresh start, Izzie. You can't do that with me here." he reasoned, softly. "I mean, you have Seth, Chay, Harry, the Cullens and the pack. You don't need me here."

"Perhaps not. Maybe I don't need you here, Ollie but damn it! I _want_ you here! You're family. I want my family here so that I can see them everyday and hug them and love them. You're family, damn it!" I shouted, sadly, arms crossed angrily.

"Why would you want me here, Izzie? You have everything you could possibly want and need right ere already." he replied, confused. I scowled at him, angrily.

"Why would I want-? Why would I want-? Ollie, how can you even ask that? Do you think I think of you so lowly that I wouldn't want you here? That I wouldn't love to have you around simply for the fact that you're my first love and I still love you and want you around?" I shouted in disbelief.

"You don't love me, Izzie. You love Seth and those babies. You don't _need _me her, nor _want_ me here. Just let me go." he pleaded, pained. I shook my head in denial. He sighed, exasperated.

"I love you, Ollie. Maybe not in the same way but I do and if you don't believe that then...well, that hurts because it tells me you don't feel the same way." I mumbled that last part, sadly.

"Don't feel the same way? Do you really believe that? Why the hell do you think I'm doing this, Izzie? It's because I love you that I'm doing this! I don't want to be in the way of your life. I don't want to mess this up for you if I stay here because you deserve this, Sweetheart, more than anyone. You've been through so much and you deserve every bit of happiness Seth and those babies bring you. I know Seth doesn't like me, okay? And that'll just form a wedge between you and him if I stick around. I just know it! I don't want to mess this up. So please, just let me go."

"No. You won't mess it up, Ollie. You'll make it better! Seth doesn't like you, we both know that but he'll have to deal. He knows that you were my past and present and I want you to be in my future too. Why would it be so hard for you to stay?"

"BECAUSE IT'LL BE TOO HARD!" he bellowed suddenly, making me jump out my skin, my heart hammering in my chest as I fought to calm my breathing. I've never seen him like this, I've never heard him shout at me like this before. He saw what he did to me and sighed, shaking his head violently as he pinched the bridge of his nose again. I swallowed hard, casting my eyes down to the sand as I waited for him to speak. "It would be too hard to...see you with him while I'm alone and miserable. It'll be hard to see him with the woman I love and always will love for the rest of my immortal existence. It'll be hard seeing your babies grow up with a dad that it's me, seeing them interact with you, their mommy. I can't stay here for that, Izzie. I can't. It'll hurt too much. Please, don't make me watch that." he cried at the end, collapsing on the sand with his head in his hands, dry sobbing heavily. His whole form was shaking with them and I couldn't stand back anymore. I had to.

I ran to him, dropping onto my knees beside him as my arms wrapped around him, securely and comfortingly. He only dry sobbed harder, fuelling my tears as they welled and spilt over in a millisecond. I held him as tight as I could, though it wouldn't feel tight to him, and his arms encircled around me, holding me to him as we both cried into each other. Eventually, we both calmed down and he pulled back, grasping my face in his hands as he looked me straight in the eyes.

"Izzie...I love you." he said with so much passion that it made a new set of tears to well in my eyes. He never let me drop my gaze though, making me look at him. "I love you so much that it hurts, Sweetheart. It physically hurts. I'm doing this for you just as much for me because we both need this. You need the fresh start and I need not to see you and Seth together. Sweetheart, I'm doing something that I never thought I'd be able to do and still, I'm not sure, but I'm letting you go. I'm letting you go because I love you that much. Please, don't fight this, Sweetheart. We both need this. Just let me go."

"But I can't." I cried, shaking my head. Tears were pooling now, coming mercilessly. He placed his forehead to mine.

"Please...for me. If you love me...you'll let me go." he breathed, heavily. "Let me find happiness like you have, Izzie. Please?"

I stared at him, teary eyed and my heart breaking as he pleaded with me. Could I let him go? I never thought I could but if this was what he wanted, _needed_, then surely...this was the least I owed him? I'd do it for him.

"If...If that's your last request then...i have to do it. I owe you that much, Ollie. I can give you this. I know that it's not fair to make you watch me be happy with another man...I'm not that cruel."

"Izzie...thank you."

We both stood up, dusting ourselves off before hugging tightly. I'd miss him, dearly; he was my first love and I would always love him but now Seth has taken his place as the main one in my heart. It hurts slightly to think of it as that because then I think of all the things that we could be doing right now if he hadn't have died that day, how happy we would be. Having said that, if he hadn't died in that car accident, I would have never met Seth. Would have never come to Forks and met him and I don't know how I'd feel if that didn't happen. It hurt to imagine not having Seth in my life, not having the twin in my life. I've already had a taste of what it would be like without them, but with all three of them never in my life? No way. I would have been able to survive. But then, how would I have ever known that I wouldn't survive? I wouldn't have even known that Seth existed and I would have spent my entire life with Ollie. I didn't think that there was anything unappealing about that, not one bit but life with Seth was perfect. He was made for me; he's my soul mate. How much better can you get from that? No better. Everything was perfect with him.

I didn't want Ollie to go, as you could imagine but he presented me with a fair point. If our roles were reversed and I was being forced to watch Ollie with someone different, I probably would have ft too. It would have been too painful to see. I understand why he was doing this but still, it hurt because he was leaving me again. I couldn't bare the thought of him turning his back on me again but it can't be helped. It wouldn't be fair for me to ask and beg for him to stay any more than I already have. It just wouldn't.

We pulled apart, though he didn't let me from his hold and without me realising it, his lips were on mine. I was frozen for a second before I gasped. That seemed to bring him out of any trance he seemed to be in and he let me go as if I was poisonous or scolding hot. I stepped back, shocked at what he'd just done and he looked ashamed when I looked at him. He gulped, shaking his head as he fisted his hair in frustration.

"I'm...I'm sorry, Izzie, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have done that, please forgive me?" he pleaded, fisting his hair tighter as he dropped to his knees. Then, he totally took me aback as he started to dry sob into his lap./ I stood there, frozen at what was happening in front of me before returning to reality and walking towards him, slowly. I knelt beside him, hesitating before placing my hands on his at his hair, gently prying them off his hair so that he'd stop torturing himself. His head remained bowed and his dry sobs continued to drive sharp knives into my heart, I felt tears prickle in my eyes and fall a second later.

I've done this to him. This was my fault. He's always been so strong, hardly showing his weaker emotions like jealousy, fear and anguish but here he was, the same Ollie I once knew, sobbing because of me and my actions. I took a deep breath and pulled him to me by his hands, cradling his head against my chest until he calmed down. He continued to clutch to me, inhaling deeply as if memorising my scent. I closed my eyes, remembering the days when it was just me and him, not supernatural world and how happy we were. Those times couldn't continue; it wasn't meant to be. Ollie was supposed to have died in that car accident and leave my life so that I would eventually make my way to Forks and meet my soul mate. It was just the course of destiny and fate, two things that I've never believed in before but how could I no now? Sometimes fate and destiny could be unfair but I couldn't help the fact that Ollie has been their victim this time. It was just meant to be.

He pulled back again, keeping his face down as he kissed my cheek this time, sighing as he pulled away completely and looking me straight in the eyes. Venom tears that could never be shed glistened in his eyes and it fuelled my eyes to pickle again. He just stared at me for a few minutes, committing me to memory and I let him, knowing that he needed this. I needed this. I knew in my heart that I would never forget him. His face; his scent; his kind, amazing persona. His hands came up to grab either side of my face and for a minute, I thought he would pull me in for a kiss but he didn't, he stayed that way for a couple more minutes.

"I love you." he breathed, quietly, stabbing my heart again with his words. I closed my eyes and the collecting tears fell from my eyes. I felt him wipe them away with a sigh. "I'll miss you so much, Alyssa. You are an amazing woman, girlfriend, mother and future wife. You're going to make him so happy and he you. I wish more than anything that it could have been me to father your children, to get to see you on the greatest day of your life and grow old with you but it isn't and now that you've found someone else and moved on from me, I can't take that from you. You deserve this, Baby. So much, every ounce of happiness you receive, you deserve.

"I'm not saying all of this to make this harder for you. I swear, I'm not but it's something I need to say and something you need to hear. I love you and I'll always be in the shadows waiting for that big knuckle head to make a mistake and lose you. I know, it'll never happen because it'll physically hurt him to but he's still human, Alyssa. He's gonna make mistakes and I'll be there to pick up the pieces if ever there was any. Having said that, I'm still there if ever you need me. For anything. Just call, okay? I'll come running. I swear. I could never turn my back on you, Alyssa, ever. You'll always be in my head, my heart and soul. I wouldn't have it any other way to still be in your life, in the twins' lives.

I'm need to go now. I have to. If I hold off anymore than I have I'd just stay and I can't do that. Promise me that you'll let me go, and be happy, and safe and just love, for me? Promise me." he pleaded. I gulped, closing my eyes again and then taking a deep breath as I opened them again. I nodded. "Promise me."

"I promise, Ollie. I promise to let you go, but not forget, to be happy and safe and to love to the best of my ability." I promised, sincerely and passionately. He smiled, nodding. He leaned in and kissed my forehead once more before pulling away, his hands dropping away from my skin as he continued backwards until he was a good ten feet away. He was still smiling and I knew that this image would live with me for the entire time he's gone, until I see him again. I would see him again, even if I had to fake an emergency and call him for 'help', I will see him again but for now, he had to go and live without seeing a reminder of what he'd lost. I took a deep breath as he blew me a kiss before closing his eyes in concentration.

"Remember everything I've said, Alyssa. I love you, I always will, Baby. Goodbye." he breathed that last word.

"Goodbye." I whispered, inaudibly as I closed my eyes, my arms to my chest as I hugged myself together. I saw a blue flash behind my eyelids and I knew he'd gone. I didn't open my eyes, just turned and walked in the direction I knew the stone steps to the house were. Only when my feet hit something hard did I open them and I walked up the steps and away from the beach without looking back. I could already feel the dull, but manageable, ache in my heart from his absence but I would go on for him and live, love and be happy. I walked up the porch steps, taking a deep breath before opening the front door. Everyone in the living room looked up as I entered, looking worried and anxious. They'd probably been that way ever since I left the house. I smiled at them as Seth bounded up to me, hugging me tightly.

"Everything okay? Did he hurt you?" he asked, worriedly as he checked me over for injuries. I sighed and shook my head.

"No, he didn't hurt me."_ At least not physically._ I thought to myself. I smiled up at him and kissed him softly. "But he's gone."

He frowned. "Gone?" he asked, confused. I sighed again.

"He's gone...for good. It was too hard for him to watch me with you so he left. For good." I said, quietly. Seth sighed, pulling em I for a hug.

"I'm sorry. I know this must be hard losing him again." he whispered. I gulped, hugging him closer.

"It's for the best. I could understand where he was coming from. I would have done the same thing if we were in each other's shoes." I told him. He nodded. I pulled away and sighed, shaking my head. "But I made a promise and I intend to keep it so I have some bonfire food to make. Care to help me, girls?" I called to the wolf girls, including Amelia, who must have come in from shopping with my mom and Leanne while I was out talking to Ollie, my mother, Leanne and Sue. They all smiled and filed passed me into the kitchen. I made after them but Seth stopped me.

"Are you okay?" he asked, concerned. I sighed.

"I will be. I'm fine. It aches a little but it'll go away when time passes. I love you." I added, smiling. He smiled back, widely, kissing me, lightly.

"I love you too, Baby." he murmured against my lips. I smiled just as there was a cry from upstairs. I chuckled. "I'll get them. I'm sure Jake or Paul will help me if need it. Go make my food woman." he joked, tapping my backside as I made to the kitchen. I scowled at him over my shoulder, grinning. He stuck his tongue out before bounding up the stairs with Paul _and_ Jake on his tail. I rolled my eyes at their over eagerness and joined the girls in the kitchen.

**Seth's Point of View**

"I swear, you two are doing my head in." I groaned while Jake and Paul took my _own_ children from my arms after getting them out of their cribs. They just grinned at me, both cradling Harry and Chay like they were pros. I couldn't help but smile at them. They'd be great dads when Rachel and Nessie were ready for kids. Of course, Rachel would be ready long before Nessie. "They happen to be _my_ kids, not yours."

"We know but...they're so irresistible. We can't help it." Jake said whilst pulling lovable faces at Harry. I rolled my eyes at them both, as Paul was doing exactly the same to Chay.

"You don't have to tell me how irresistible they are, okay? I'm their father." _Wow, it feels so good to say._ I thought to myself with a huge grin.

"God...As soon as Rachel mentions wanting kids, I ain't gonna stop until she's carrying." Paul breathed, smiling down at Chay. I grinned, chuckling.

"That's great to know, Paul." Jake laughed, rolling his eyes at him. I laughed too. Harry gave a little cry, making Jake look back down at him kind of panicked. I rolled my eyes at him this time, shaking my head at his over protectiveness, though I had no reason to talk. It was just that I was so used to what their cries and whines were asking for that I was never alarmed anymore. Well, that was if the cry sounded like they were in pain then I would be worse than Jake ten times over. Thankfully, we haven't been in that situation and hopefully never would be.

"Come on, Jake, Christ. he's just hungry" I laughed at his behaviour. He blushed, chuckling along. "And don't you roll your eyes at him, Paul. You'd be the same if it was Chay so don't give me any of that."

Paul looked down, blushing at the comment. I laughed as did Jake and then that's when my little Angel decided to make her hunger known too.

"Alright. Would you two change their diapers while I get the bottles?" I asked, knowing that they would. They nodded, eagerly and I smiled, leaving them to it.

Izzie told me to go to the lounge instead of doing their bottles, saying that she'd do it for me seen as though they were all in there anyway. I smiled and kissed her before heading into the lounge where the guys were wrestling.

"Hey, hey! If you guys break anything, you're paying for it, not to mention that Izzie will have your hide." I warned, taking a seat next to Sam. Quil and Colin smiled, sheepishly though they didn't heed my warning and continued. I shrugged.

"I thought you were getting the twins?" Jared asked, confused. I rolled my eyes just as Jake and Paul came down stairs and Izzie handed them a bottle each as they hit the bottom.

"I was but I got pushed out by those oafs." I grumbled.

"They're your kids, lay down some laws or something." Sam chuckled. I shrugged and watched as Paul and Jake settled down in a chair each and started to feed the twins. I smiled at them both, loving to see my babies so cute and innocent and dependant. "Oh, and guys?"

We all looked to Sam, quizzically at his formal tone that was so different from his playful one. This must be pack business or something.

"Just so you know, Emily and I have something to share at the bonfire too. I hope you don't mind sharing the spot light with one more brother." he directed that last part to Brady and Embry. They smiled, though still confused and curious, and nodded.

"What do you need to tell us?" Jared asked, suspiciously. Sam grinned and shrugged.

"You'll have to wait and see." Sam chuckled and we knew that this had to be something good by his cheerful behaviour so we would wait. Then the spotlight went on to Embry and Brady, seeing as they were so uptight at the minute and Colin, Quil, Jared and Paul and Jake loved to tease.

"So Embry, how you feeling?" Jared asked, slyly. He sighed.

"Fine." he grumbled, looking at his hands.

"Looks like your bricking it over there." Jake chuckled. We all laughed.

"Yeah, you're acting like it might go wrong or something." Paul teased. Embry and Brady stayed quiet and I knew, as well as the others, what they were feeling and going through.

When I imprinted on my Izzie, I never thought in a million years that she'd accept me. I mean, why would she? In my eyes, not even I could be good enough for her but when she accepted me, I was the happiest guy on earth. I couldn't even imagine what I'd be like if that night went any other way for us, that she had rejected me instead of embracing me. I thank my ancestors every day that I have my Izzie. I could never be thankful enough. I'd truly feel for my brothers if they got anything but acceptance tonight.

**Izzie's Point of View**

As the time for the bonfire slowly neared, I could tell that Embry and Brady were freaking out with every minute that slowly crept past. Embry was sitting in the armchair, biting his nails to the bone and even making them bleed a little before his wolfy powers could heal it properly. Brady was sat next to Colin on the sofa, his knee bouncing so fast it was a blur. They both had a far away look on their faces. They were a mess with nerves and all his brother, including Seth, could do was silently laugh at them. I was slowly losing my patience with them because I could only imagine how the two felt. All of them knew what this was like and none of the were making it any easier for the poor boys.

With one last chuckle from Seth, I'd had enough. "That's it, you guys!" I shouted, making them all stop chuckling with a start and look up at me, innocently. "Don't you give me them looks, you jerks. All of you know how they feel right now, whether it's from experience or memories and you're being insensitive to your brothers! Don't you have a bonfire to get ready, anyway?"

They all looked down, having the decency to look ashamed by their behaviour. Good. Sam cleared his throat, probably not liking that he's just got told off by not only an imprint other than his, but an imprint of a wolf that wasn't even in his Pack. I took satisfaction with his uneasiness. He got to his feet, glancing at me, apologetically. "She's right. We do have to set up so come on." he ordered, kissing me and Emily on the cheeks on his way out the front door with the others following behind him, giving me, Brady and Embry a quiet apology.

"Hold on a minute, you two." I called, grasping both Embry and Brady by the forearms as they made passed me. \They sighed and sat back down just as Seth made his way to me. I was still slightly miffed that he was making fun of his brothers. By the look on his face, I knew that he knew I was irritated with him. He looked very guilty as he tried to put his arms around me. I pulled away slightly, making him whine in guilt and protest. "You should be going to prepare the bonfire, Mister."

He looked down. "Yeah, I know, I will. But I wanted to say goodbye to you, is that so wrong?" he asked, smiling slightly. I rolled my eyes at him and shrugged. He went to kiss me but I pulled away, making him look like I just shot his puppy. No pun intended. He whimpered. He knew just how much trouble he was in, alright. "What's wrong?"  
"You were mean to your brothers. You know how they're feeling." I scolded. He looked down, sighing. "Say you're sorry. Now."

He nodded and turned to the two men on the sofa, looking slightly out of it. "Brady? Embry? I'm sorry for laughing at you guys. I know what you're going through and it wasn't fair of me because neither of you laughed at me so...I'm sorry." he apologised, sincerely. I smiled at him, kissing his cheek when the guys nodded, smiling thankfully. "Was that okay? Am I forgiven?"

"That was satisfactory and...yes, you're forgiven. Just don't do it again." I teased, grinning. He scowled playfully but nodded, leaning in and testing to see if he was allowed a kiss yet. I smiled, leaning into him and kissing him soundly. He smiled into the kiss and deepened it. I pulled away, chuckling.

"Okay, I'm gonna kiss the twins goodbye and then I'll see you later, okay?" he murmured. I smiled and nodded, kissing him once more before he went upstairs.

"Don't wake them up." I called after him, vaguely hearing his grunt in agreement as I took a seat opposite the guys, who were still out of it. I watched them for a few minutes, practically feeling the anxiety rolling off them. "Guys, look at m-"

"Alright, Baby, I'm off. I'll see you later." Seth interrupted as he trotted down the stairs. I sighed, rolling my eyes at the two, who had looked at me when I had asked them before smiling up at Seth.

"Okay, bye, Baby. You didn't wake them, did you?" I double checked. He blushed a little. Looking slightly guilty and I narrowed my eyes at him, suspiciously.

"Chay woke up but I got her back off again. You know how light she sleeps." he chuckled, innocently, hoping not to irritate me a second time in five minutes. I smiled, kissing his cheek as I chuckled.

"Yeah, I'll see you."

"Alright. Call me if you need help bringing them to the bonfire, okay?" he told me, softly. I nodded.

"Okay, but I think I'll be fine. I have the girls in the kitchen and I have these two oafs here." I laughed as Embry and Brady gave me the stink eye and Seth laughed.

"Okay. Bye."

"Bye." He kissed me once more before leaving and I turned back to the guys. They were watching us interact and I smiled at them, amused. "What?" They shrugged.

"Nothing...I just want that with Amelia, that's all." Embry mumbled, longingly. I sighed, feeling for the guy.

"You will, Em." I whispered. He sighed, shaking his head.

"How do you know? She could just...reject me and run away and break my heart. Izzie, I don't know how I could handle that, if I could handle that." he whimpered. I frowned. I've never seen Embry like this before. He's always been so confident and outgoing. This was not him.

"Embry, it won't be like that." I tried to reassure him.

"But how? How do you know that?" he groaned. I sighed, standing up and walking over to them. They scooted aside, making room for me to sit in between them. I sat, taking their hands in each of mine. I looked at Embry straight in the eyes.

"Em, listen to me. Amelia has been my best friend for a couple of years now, she's like my sister and I know her so well. She's not like that. Okay, so I think she'll laugh initially but that's no different than how I reacted when Seth first told me what he was. I thought he was crazy and Ammy will most likely think the same of you. But when she knows that it isn't a joke and she calms down, she'll ask for some proof, that you'll have to give her other wise you're not going to get anywhere and then...she'll think exactly what I did, and still think about Seth."

"Which was?" he asked, quietly. I smiled.

"When I saw Seth in his wolf form, I thought he was the most magnificent, strong, powerful, beautiful creature I've ever seen. I think to myself now that I'm on of the luckiest girls in the world to have found my soul mate, who will be mine forever. Accepting Seth was the best decision I've ever made, keeping his children at such a young age was the second best thing I ever did in my life. I never regretted anything and still don't. Amelia has a viewpoint almost exactly like mine, okay? SO I know exactly how she's going to react. She's going to feel soo lucky to have you, Embry, any woman would. You have nothing to worry about, I promise." I assured him, sincerely and heart felt. I smiled as he pulled me in for a tight hug.

"Thank you, Izzie. Seth's a lucky guy to have you. You'll be an amazing wife and are an amazing mother, too." he whispered in my ear. I smiled, wider, kissing his cheek.

"Thank you, Embry...You should go help your brothers." I suggested, pulling away. He pulled back, nodding before getting to his feet and leaving after a small pat on the shoulder to Brady. When he left, I turned to Brady, sitting sideways on the sofa with my legs cross as I took both his hands in mine, tightly, motherly. He moved so that he was sitting like me before I spoke, "Hey, b. How you feeling?"

He sighed, bowing his head. "Scared. Worried. Absolutely terrified." he mumbled, quietly.

"It's okay to feel those things but seriously, B, I think you've got nothing to worry about, just like Em." I told him, gently. "It's all going to be fine, okay? Leanne is much like Ammy and I. She thinks like us, probably because we've been friends for so long. She's going to be okay with Anita already having found her soul mate, a guy who'll be anything and everything for her little girl and make her happy. What parent wouldn't want that for their kid?"

"John? I'm...I'm not worried about Leanne as much as I'm terrified of him." he whispered, frightened and I sighed, knowing this was going to come up. I squeezed his hands, making him look back at me.

"Brady...I'm not going to lie to you because that wouldn't get either of us anywhere...John's going to flip. He'll even probably try to attack you but you can't show him that you're afraid of him. If you do, you'll never appear good enough for his daughter. I know for a fact that John will want a guy that will protect her from anything, love her unconditionally and isn't afraid to fight for her.

"Granted, I'm sure he wasn't expecting to be interrogating guys yet. She's five months for god sake but...regardless of how old she is, he'll be looking for that. You need to show him first of all that you're not scared of him, okay? And then, we'll have to assure him that there's nothing romantic about it, at all because that'll be what he's thinking and we haven't got the advantage of him being able to share a mind with the Pack so it'll have to be regular persuasion in this case.

"Eventually, he'll come to but until then, you're just going to have to prove yourself. And knowing him, he won't be open minded or make it easy. John's hard to please at the best of times anyway. As regards to Leanne, just show her that you're devoted and truly care for her daughter like a big brother and she'll be won over. She only wants the best for her little girl, and so does John in the end. But like I said before, you leave John to me, okay? I'll handle him. I've got your back in this, B, just like I've got Embry's back with Ammy. You're not alone. You never will be."

He stared at me in awe for a few minutes, a light smile gracing his lips. I chuckled at his expression and he grinned, pulling me into a bone crushing hug. I giggled, hugging him back until I felt the need for air deepen. "B...I need...to breathe." I gasped, amused. He let me go with a chuckle and I laughed, shaking my head at him. He blushed but still smiled, brightly.

"You're the best, Iz. Embry was right. Seth is lucky and I wish that I'd had a mom like you, like what the twins have. You're amazing." he breathed, genuinely. I smiled, tears prickling slightly as I hugged him again.

"Thank you, B...You'll be fine, I promise. Tonight will be full of happiness and joy, don't doubt that, okay?" He nodded. I patted both his cheeks, affectionately before standing up. He got up to, still beaming. "Okay, so I think you should get off too. You don't want the guys teasing you for being a slacker do you?" I chuckled. He frowned, shaking his head seriously and kissing me on the cheek before he made for the door. Just as he got there, I called, "Oh, and B? Anita's a very lucky girl to have you waiting for her."

he blushed but beamed, nodding. "Thanks, Izzie. I'll see you at the beach."

"You sure will. Off you go." I ordered, smiling. He left and I made towards the kitchen. "Are we nearly done?"

All the girls looked up and smiled. "Yeah, we're just waiting for two more batches of cookies and then we can load up." Emily informed me. I smiled.

"Alrighty, I'll bring the car close to the house then." I told them, heading out the house and to the car. When I returned, Kim and mom were packing the new cookies into a container.

"We're going to need more than just your car to get all this food to the beach. The men on this reservation eat like cows." Mom chuckled, shaking her head as she looked over all the food that were stacked in containers on the counters. I laughed, nodding in agreement.

"You have no idea, Mom. Leanne, you have your car, right?" I asked. She nodded, feeding Anita a little biscuit. "Actually, Mom, you have your car too? I think we'll need three."

"Sure thing, Sweetie. I'll start loading up. Why don't you go get my grandchildren?" Mom suggested, smiling. I grinned and nodded, giving Kim my car keys before prancing up the stairs to my babies. I heard someone follow and looked behind me to see Ammy grinning at me. I smiled back and entered Harry's room. I was surprised to see him awake but content with being on his own in silence.

I leaned over him, his eyes widening as they always did when he looked at me. I smiled and he kicked his legs in excitement. I loved it when he did that. His face lit up even more when he saw either me or Seth. He still kicks and whines in excitement when he sees Seth and I kiss too, just like that first time just under two weeks ago. It was hard to believe that I've had them back for nearly two weeks. It seems longer, it should have been longer. They should be over a month old right now. I lightly slid my finger into his tiny hand and he immediately latched on, clutching for dear life as he kicked again. "Hey there, Baby Boy. You have a nice sleepy?" I crooned, motherly. I leaned in and picked him up until his arms, my fingers holding the base of his neck so that it didn't loll backwards before bringing him to my chest, snuggling him close so that his head was on my shoulder. His hand fisted my hair but he didn't put, just held. I smiled at him and then looked over at Ammy. She had tears in her eyes. I frowned. "What's wrong, Am?"

She shook her head, smiling. "You look so good with him. You were born to be a mom." she complimented, emotionally. I frowned still.

"Thanks, Ammy, but still, why are you crying?" I asked, confused.

"I dunno. I just...You look good. Natural. I never would have thought this time a year ago, you'd be a mom. This is incredible."

"I know. I never thought I'd _ever_ have kids, let alone so young. I guess I follow Mom and Bella in the young mom department, huh?" I chuckled. Ammy giggled.

"I guess. Being around Harry, Chay and Anita just makes me want one." she whined. I laughed, startling Harry slightly but he just kicked before calming down again. I rocked him, slightly.

"You will have one, when you're ready." I assured her, walking over to the changing table and expertly removing Harry's diaper. I applied some diaper rash cream as he was a slightly red before sliding and fastening a clean one back in place.

"I'll have one when I actually find a guy to have one with. I'm a loner now, Iz. Lea has Jay; Andy has Yas; Jason's even casually going out with a girl called Diane! I have nobody and it's depressing." she groaned, sadly. I frowned, feeling for my best friend. I rubbed her shoulder with my free hand, cradling Harry in my other arm as he had a little gurgle to himself, testing and exercising his vocals. I smiled down at him briefly before turning back to Ammy. I'd just had a wicked idea. I hope Embry appreciates this.

"Am..." I started suggestively. She looked at me, suspiciously and just hummed in response. I grinned. "What do you think of Embry?"

She started for a second, taken aback by my question before she ducked her head, blushing., Ha! Caught her! I grinned, mischievously. "What about him? I mean...I guess he's okay. Quite a laugh. Why?" she mumbled, turning to walk out the room. I followed her, enjoying her uneasiness. We entered Chay's room and she was much like Harry, awake but content. I smiled at her as Ammy picked her up, cradling her and doing what she'd watch me do previously, almost looking as natural as me. She still seemed flustered by my question, waiting for me to make something of it.

"No reason...I just heard him tell Seth that he liked you." I replied, nonchalantly. I swear I heard her gasp and then choke and I honestly tried to hide my laugh. I hardly did, successfully. She turned to me, wide eyed with a hopeful glint to her expression.

"What? Are you serious? I mean...I, uh...Sure, whatever." her tone changed from shocked, to hopeful, to embarrassed, to nonchalant in less that 30 seconds and I couldn't hide my laugh this time. She scowled at me and turned back to Chay, whose head turned towards me as I continued to laugh. Harry was looking at me with amazement, a light smile on his face. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up."  
"No, I'm sorry..." I gasped, swallowing back my laughs to mere chuckles until I stopped and took a deep breath, calming myself. "Ammy...I know you like him."

"You know nothing, Missus. I do not like Embry Call." she defended herself. I smirked.

"Sure you don't. You're just always this defensive." I teased, mercilessly. She huffed and didn't answer while she dressed Chay in a pretty purple dress. I watched her, my expression and teasing dying down as I saw how genuinely she was thinking about what I'd said. I smiled, softly. "Ammy, you've just being saying how you want someone to love, like I have Seth, Andy has Yas, Lea has Jay. Perhaps this is your chance, huh? Embry does like you, a lot and don't think I haven't forgotten what I walked in on that first night you were here." I added with a smirk. I saw a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"So what if he does like me? What makes you think I like him?" she asked, walking up to me with Chay against her chest, rocking her lightly like I was Harry. I smiled at her and brushed my finger across her red cheek.

"I know you, Am and you don't go around kissing random guys. You like Embry. Do you think I haven't noticed you getting closer to him this week?" I asked, rhetorically and went on before she could reply. "I have noticed, Ammy and I can tell by how you act around him that you _really_ like him. Give him a chance. You may be surprised."  
She frowned. "What's that supposed to mean?" she asked, curiously. I smirked, shrugging as I turned my back to her and walking out the room. She followed behind me, continuing to ask me what I meant as we walked down the stairs. The girls were already in the cars, waiting for us. I gestured for Mom and Leanne to go without us. They waved and drove down the driveway, leaving only my car in the front. I turned back to Ammy finally, seeing that she was impatiently waiting for an answer.

"I've told you already, Am. He likes you. Really likes you. Keep an eye out for him tonight. I know he's looking to talk o you about something and you need to promise me something."

"What? Anything." she replied, sincerely.

"Keep an open mind? He's going to tell you something and I really want this to work out for him. I love him like a brother. I love all of Seth's friends like brothers and I want them to be happy. Promise me you'll have an open mind?" I asked, seriously. She frowned.

"What brought this on?" she asked, chuckling slightly. I remained serious. "Alright. I promise. I listen to him and stuff."

"Thanks."

She nodded. "I guess we should get these in the car and head to the beach." she suggested. I nodded, grabbing my phone, bag and mine and the twins' coats just in case it turned chilly before locking the door behind me. I shifted Harry in my arms to the other shoulder so that I could see while I unlocked the car.

After getting him and Chay safely in their car seats, we both got in and drove towards the beach. Seth, Sam and Embry were waiting as we pulled into the beach parking lot. Seth and Embry opened our car doors like gentlemen and I saw Amelia blush. I grinned, kissing Seth on the lips as I got out. While the guys and Amelia got the food, I unfastened the twins from the car, leaving them in their cars seats and resting them in the nooks of my arms as I fell instep with Seth on the way to the beach.

"Did they wake okay?" Seth asked me as he carried the cases of cakes beside me. I smiled, looking down at Harry and Chay, who were switching her gaze between Seth and I. Seth pulled a funny face at Chay and she gurgled, happily.

"Yeah, perfectly. Well, they were just lying in bed when Am and I went to wake them up so I'm guessing so. They seemed content." I told him. He smiled, kissing my cheek. "I told Amelia that Em wanted to tell her something and to have an open mind...Do you think I over stepped my boundaries?" I asked, unsure. He smiled at me, shaking his head.

"No, I'm sure you didn't. Embry would appreciate that you tried to help. She listens to you, right?" I nodded. "Then things should go fine tonight."

"I hope so. I want the best for Em and B." I sighed, kissing his bicep as we stepped on the beach. I kissed Seth on the cheek as he went off to the food tables to drop the food there as I made my way over to the guys. They all smiled up at me and Charlie kissed my cheek.

"Hey there, Baby Girl. How're you and my grandbabies?" he asked, softly, peering down at his grandson. I smiled, handing Harry's seat off to him. He smiled, sat down on a log and took Harry out his seat. I smiled at my father holding his grandchild. "He's getting so big."

"Dad, it's only been a couple of weeks, give them time." I chuckled, shaking my head. He shrugged.

"He is." he repeated. I smiled, heading over to Sam and handing Chay over. He beamed.

"When does Billy and the elders get here?"

"In about an hour. They don't tell the legends until eight." Sam replied, smiling down at Chay lying snugly in his arms. I nodded, not that he was paying attention to see.

"Okay, well, don't be too rough with them. They just woke up and I'll bring some milk over for them too. They're hungry." Both Charlie and Sam nodded, never looking up from the babies in their arms. I rolled my eyes at them and walking away, I noticed Paul and Jake looking longingly at the two babies in th other men's arms. I rolled my eyes again, grinning. I swear, if I didn't know any better, I'd say they had imprinted, which would have been freaky for Jake imprinting on my son.

After giving the guys the milk, I set out to laying out the food on the tables. There really was so much food here and I could see the wolves looking over here out of the corner of my eyes. I grinned at the fact that we were going slow to make them wait. Evil, I know but we can never resist. Emily giggled at me from across the table and I'm sure she could see their faces. I smirked, shaking my head as I continued to work.

I was surprised when Bella appeared beside me. I jumped, clutching my chest as I glared at her. She grinned, giggling. "Hey there, Iz." she greeted, cheerfully. I rolled my eyes.

"You really can't do that to people, you know?" I complained. She shrugged.

"A scare is good for the heart." she mused. I glared at her.

"I'm surprised that you're here. What's up?" I asked, curiously.

"We're here for the fire. Jake invited us. I think he just misses Nessie and he could just invited her so he invited us all." She chuckled. I grinned, nodding.

"Well, that was good of him. Where's everybody else?"

"Where do you think? Doting on your precious little kids." she laughed. I joined in, looking over to the fire to see that Alice had taken Chay from Sam. How she managed that, I have no idea but she had. And then, Carlisle was smiling down at Harry, Charlie at his side, laughing. Nessie was with Jake, playing chase. Emmett was rough housing with Quil and Paul and it was refreshing to know that they could play fight without it becoming serious. I was sure that there was one time if any of the Cullens touch any of the wolves that they would have flipped and tore into each other. Times are better now. I was happy.

"Is it true that Brady imprinted on a baby? Anita?" Esme asked, curiously. I nodded, smiling. He was going to be so good for her.

"Yeah. We plan on telling John and Leanne tonight. As well as Amelia." I informed them. Bella frowned.

"Amelia? Why does she need to know?" she asked, confused. I grinned.

"Embry imprinted on her." I whispered as Ammy was just a table across from us. Bella's face lit up, happily.

"Wow! That's awesome! Congrats to Embry!" she beamed. I nodded. "I hope she takes it well."

"I do too. He'll be such a good match for her, keep her in line." I chuckled. Bella nodded in agreement and we both laughed.

"Hey, Bella. Izzie, the elders are here. They'll start in about five minutes, okay?" Seth informed me, wrapping his arms around my waist. I smiled up at him and kissed his lips, softly.

"Okay. I'll be over in a minute." I replied, kissing him again before he headed off to take a seat at the fire. I smiled after him and then noticed that the Cullens were making their way over. I smiled at each of them, giving them a hug. Emmett bear hugged me like usual and Jasper, instead of a hug, kissed my knuckles softly. I blushed and rolled my eyes at him and Alice giggled.

"It's good to see you again, Izzie. You're twins look divine." Alice crooned that last bit. I smiled, proudly. Jasper chuckled, feeling it. I blushed.

"Thank you, Alice. They're perfect., I can't believe I have them back." I smiled.

"Chay will be a heartbreaker, I'm sure." Carlisle chuckled.

"My sympathy goes out to Seth whenever a guy comes knocking that for sure." Emmett laughed. I laughed too, hitting him lightly on the arm and he faked being hurt. I scowled at him.

"If I were Chay, I wouldn't be worried about having Seth on the guy's case." I mumbled, amused. They all frowned.

"Paul. If I hadn't have known better, I would have thought that he imprinted. I swear, he's glued to her as much as he is Rachel." They all laughed.

"Good help her." Jasper laughed. I nodded.

"So...Did Ollie come to see you?" Alice asked, softly. I looked at her, nodding, sadly. She smiled. "We tried to stop him but...he was adamant."

"It's fine, Alice, really. He presented a fair point. It wasn't fair to make him watch me be with another guy so..." I trailed off, sadly.

"He'll be back one day. He promised Esme." Jasper assured me. I smiled, glancing at Esme.

"It's ashamed he's gone. He's an awesome guy." Emmett sighed, grinning. I smiled.

"He is. He always has been but things change."

"They don't have to." came a voice from behind us and we all spun around. I gasped, seeing Ollie earning against a tree, smiling lightly.

"What are you doing here? I thought you needed to leave?" I asked, confused and happy. He sighed, pushing off the tree and walking towards us. Emmett hugged him, brotherly, as did Jasper and Edward. I knew that vampires formed relationships for life. A permanent change in them. They'll forever see Ollie as a brother, just like Alice, Bella and Rose would too. Esme hugged him, motherly, kissing his cheek and whispering something. He smiled, kissing her forehead. Carlisle patted him on the shoulder, smiling widely before hugging him, fatherly. I smiled at their displays of affection, knowing he belonged here even if he didn't. He then stood before me, smiling.

"I should leave, really. Maybe I'm masochistic or something and maybe a tad bit selfish. I can't seem to not have you or these guys in my life." he told me, slapping Emmett on the back. He grinned at his brother. I gulped.

"So you're staying?" I asked, unable to mask the hope in my voice. He sighed but nodded.

"Yeah, I guess. I never thought Edward would be right about all vampires being selfish but being here now, I know that he's right." I replied. Edward chuckled, shrugging in an 'I told you so' way. Ollie punched him, shaking his head.

"Welcome home, Son." Esme breathed, pulling him into another tight hug. Ollie beamed with pride at what Esme called him and hugged her back with as much force.

"Hey, Baby, the elders are ready when we are." Seth said, coming up beside me. He tensed a little as he set eyes on Ollie but then, relaxed, pulling me closer to him. He nodded once in Ollie's direction. "Ollie."

"Seth. A pleasure as always." Ollie replied, politely. I smiled at him. Seth coughed.

"Yeah...you too. So are you ready? Sooner we tell Lea, Jay and Ammy the stories, the sooner we can tell them." Seth turned to me, quizzically. I smiled up at him but then remembered something, turning to Ollie.

"You're dead." I said. He frowned.

"Yeah, Izzie. I know, I'm a vampire." he chuckled, amused. I sighed, shaking my head.

"No, I mean, Ammy thinks you're dead. You can't stay here at the minute, at least until she knows." I corrected myself. Ollie made a face of recognition.

"Oh! You mean, Amelia, our Amelia, is here?" he asked, worriedly and hopeful. I knew he hasn't seen her in a while and they were close. I nodded. He sighed. "Wow...not seen her in a long time."

"Oh shit!"

"What? What is it?" Seth asked me, worriedly and slightly panicked.

"Andy's here!" I gasped. Ollie's eyes went wide. "In fact, all our Jacksonville friends are! You can't be here right now! You're dead!"

"Alright, alright, I'm leaving. Although...I still owe Andy a smack in the gob for kissing you that day." he added thoughtfully to himself. I glared at him and tried to Push him in the direction of the trees. He chuckled. "I'm going. Jesus."

He left into the darkness of the woods and I scanned my friends at the fire, relaxing as I saw them all preoccupied with either Embry, my kids or Brady as Lea and Jay keep an eye on Brady, holding their daughter. I smiled at the sight. Hopefully, he can get on their good sides before he tells them. I sighed in relief before taking Seth's hand. He squeezed it and I looked up at him. I kissed him, soundly, only a mere second later, Emmett told us to get a room and we broke apart with an eye roll.

"Come on, guys. We're waiting for you." Sam came up to us, urging us along. I nodded, mumbling sorry.

Then I thought of something. "What about Jason and the others?" I asked, thoughtfully. Sam smiled.

"We set up a second bonfire so that it's not too suspicious. Jason and your friends apart from Leanne, John and Amelia are over there, with your mom, Phil and the kids. Some of the Cullens, except for Edward, Carlisle and Esme are over there too while the Elders retell the legends for the three's benefit and then we'll tell them over there too, away from the others. Sound okay to you?" he asked, questioningly. I smiled, relieved and nodded. He nodded in return before heading back over to the elders' bonfire. I took a deep breath and Seth squeezed my hand, comfortingly. I smiled up at him before nodding, strolling over to the bonfire and taking a log. Seth pulled me onto his lap, snuggling me close to his warm body. I pressed hard against him, loving the combined heat from him and the flames of the bonfire.

I don't know how he does it but whenever Billy is ready to speak, people just know. They grow quiet without him saying anything and wait patiently for him to speak. Even Jay, Lea and Ammy seemed to know that they needed to be quiet. I smiled at them all. They smiled back, though curious and slightly confused as to why they were the only three from my Jacksonville friends to be sitting at this fire when they hardly knew anyone here except me and Seth and some of the guys, but not a great deal. But thankfully, they stayed and were waiting patiently just like the rest of us.

"Our People were a small tribe in the beginning..."

(I'm sorry. I find the legends super boring and really don't want to write a story or two so I'm going to skip it a little. Sorry if this disgruntles any of you D:)

Between them, Billy, Sue, Quil Senior and some other elders of the tribe spoke the legends of their tribe, of my adopted tribe. I was so much apart of this tribe now that I found myself captivated in every single story that was retold. I've only been to a bonfire three or four times since I met Seth and I can sincerely say that every time I've heard the legends at them, they've captivated every single time, without fail!

All the elders knew how to tell a great, moving story but none of them does it as good as Billy. His voice resonates across the bonfire and is the only one out of them all that seemed to ring true authority. He's such an amazing storyteller and you can tell that he was born to speak publicly. His voice was clear and magically, carrying so much expression and emotion as he spoke; it was amazing. When he spoke, I felt like I _had_ to listen, never interrupting and absorbing everything he'd said. I noticed that the Pack around me, no matter how many times they hear these legends and stories, they were just as captivated with them as from when they first heard them at their first bonfires, welcoming them to the Pack. I knew that the Pack loved hearing him retell their legends. Seth told me once that it was easy to do their jobs when Billy makes it sound so good through the legends he told. I must admit, from the way he retells them, a small part of my subconscious mind wouldn't mind me being a shape shifter too.

Of course, I watched the expressions on Leanne, John and Amelia's faces. They seemed as entranced as we all were, amazed that something so magical could possibly exist. They had no idea, really. Amelia looked fascinated, like I knew she would be. She was eagerly leaning forward, resting her chin on her fisted hands that were propped up on her knees. Her eyes never left Billy's face and I knew that she was taking everything in. Her expression, as well as Lea's, gave me hope. She was almost excited, clinging onto John's arm tightly with her eyes wide with wonder and interested. John, however, was the only one with scepticism on his face. He was definitely going to make this harder than it had to be and I wasn't looking forward to it at all. I knew that his behaviour, however bad it may be, will upset Brady and I wouldn't have that. Brady's so sensitive and caring that he could easily burst into tears or something if the wrong thing is said to him. He's just that sensitive. I'd have to watch out for him.

I could see Embry and Brady watching their imprint and imprint's parents with anxiety and nervousness, using their expressions as a gauge of how they'll take the big news. I knew as soon as Brady looked at him, he paled slightly, noticeable even in the orange glow of the bonfire flames and I distinctly saw him gulp. I caught his gaze and I smiled, encouragingly. He smiled back, hesitant and nervously before Billy finally went silent, that immediately followed by the deafening silence around us as we dwell on the stories. I knew that they wanted the three humans to sort through everything that they'd heard and the only noise we could hear was the other groups antics and, what I was sure was, Harry hungry cries. I knew that I informed Jason on what to do and soon, Harry's cries, or whines should I say, ceased as he received his sustenance.

That's when Embry turned to Amelia, face blank but obviously serious. She just stared back, waiting with a questioning look on her face. Though, I could still see something in her expression as she looked at him. I knew she felt that distinct pull between them, just like I had immediately felt it when I met Seth. He swallowed a couple times, looking around us all in the circle before resting on Jacob, his alpha, and Sam, his ex-alpha. They smiled and nodded once, giving Embry the okay to tell his imprint about what he and his friends, my family, are in nature.

He took a deep breath, turning back to Amelia who seemed even more curious and confused now. She glanced at me but I just smiled, comfortingly. But I knew that she wasn't the only one to found out and I looked at John and Lea. They seemed just as curious and confused as Amelia and I reminded them that they needed to listen closely too. They nodded and Brady gave me and appreciative smile. With on last nod from me, Embry started, "Okay...so you've just heard the legends, my tribe's legends. I-I, um, hoped you enjoyed them. But now...there's something I, we, need to tell you and...I'm terrified of how you're going to react."

"Will you get on with it?" John snapped, impatiently. I saw the whole Pack scowl at him but he ignored them, staring out Embry. Embry sighed, looking down and then back up to Amelia, who was also glaring at John. Lea just rolled her eyes at her boyfriend.

"Ignore him, Embry." Amelia said, softly, smiling at him, encouragingly. He smiled back. "Just take your time. Whatever it is, it can't be so bad, right? Izzie knows and she doesn't appear to be running for the hills any time soon so anything she knows and is comfortable with, I will be too."

Embry looked at me, smiling and I looked back with an ;i told you so' expression mixed in with some encouragement and support. He smiled wider, fearlessly grasping her hands in his, tightly but softly. She blushed but smiled, waiting patiently for him to continue.

"Okay...The legends you just heard? They're...They're..." he sighed, steeling himself for a second, closing his eyes briefly as he did so. When they opened, he came right out with it. "They're true."

Blankness. I don't think any of them understood him. He sighed, rubbing both eyes with his thumb and forefinger before looking back at Amelia and trying again. "Amelia, the legends, the ones you just heard about the shape shifters and spirit warriors? They are true. Absolutely true. Jake, Sam, all of the guys, we're werewolves. Shape shifters. Whatever you want to call us...we shift into wolves and protect the tribe from...from the cold ones...v-vampires."

She just stared at him., Just stared. No laughing. No freaking out. No running for the hills. Amelia just stared, blankly, showing no emotion at all, though I knew that this time, everything that he'd said had gone in and she was trying very hard to process it. We all glanced at Edward simultaneously, gauging his reaction to her thoughts. He looked wary for a minute, which meant she was still unsure and trying to make sense of the information Embry had just given her. I glanced towards Lea and John and they were just as blank-faced as Amelia, trying to make sense of everything. Leah still had her undercurrent of excitement and curiosity and, if it were even possible, John's face was blanker than Amelia's. Both Brady and Embry looked at me at the same time, pleading me to do something. They both looked so terrified.

I cleared my throat, standing from Seth's lap and walking over to Ammy. I figured I'd get her out the way before dealing with the other two. That way, Embry can take her away and tell her his other piece of news. She was still staring, totally lost as I knelt in front of her closed knees. She looked at me when I placed both my hands on her knees, softly. I smiled, carefully, preparing myself for any delayed reaction that may come from her now.

"Ammy...Do you understand what he just said?" I asked, quietly. She blinked.

"I-I think...Say it again." she murmured, softly. She was being very calm right now and I'm not sure whether that's a good or a bad thing.

"Ammy. Embry and the other guys are shape shifters. They turn into wolves to protect the tribe from the Cold Ones. Vampires." I repeated, confidently so that she couldn't detect any lie that she thought would be there. Again, she just stared at me for a few minutes before nodding.

"Yep. I thought that's what he'd said. I'm definitely and utterly off my rocker. Totally insane. You're all insane. We're all insane." she said, quickly, flustered. I knew that a part of her didn't want to believe this but then another part wasn't willing to believe that Embry would ever lie to her. I knew I couldn't bare the thought of Seth lying to me. Not even a white lie. I sighed, squeezing her knees, comfortingly and also, to silently implore her to listen and believe.

"You're not crazy, Am. I swear to you; I swear on my dead hamster's grave – and you know I loved that hamster – that this is 100% real. Embry and the guys are wolves. Bella, Edward and his whole family are vampires. This is real." I repeated, my eyes boring into hers. She chuckled once when I mention Henry, my hamster but then turned white when I repeated myself. She gulped, hard.

"Are you a fairy?" she stage-whispered, seriously, though unaware that she'd broken the tension around the bonfire a little bit. A tiny bit. I was finding it seriously hard to hide my laugh.

"No, Ammy. I'm not a fairy. I'm human, just like you." I assured her, chuckling, unable to help myself.

"This is unreal. You're being serious, aren't you? You're for real. Actually, I know you're being serious because you're nostrils flare a tiny bit and it only does that when you being serious, so you're serious and oh my God!" she nearly shouted, the true slowly dawning on her. I sighed again, squeezing her knees and noticing that Seth's curiosity to piqued when Ammy mentioned my nose thing. I didn't act serious that often, well before the Volturi thing, so he hasn't really seen it. I rolled my eyes at him before turning back to her.

"100%, completely real and serious, Amelia. I promise. I would never lie to you and you know it." I reminded her, sincerely. She eyed me and I knew that she knew it was true. I've never lied to her, except for the wolf thing but that was a totally different circumstance. It wasn't my secret to tell and I can't remember if she'd asked about it or not but, it would have been my place to say anything. But anyway, back to the present...

We were quiet for ages, only the distant laughter of the other bonfire across the way and the cackling flames filled the silence. Ammy looked at our entwined hands, thoughtful. I glanced at Edward and smiled, hopefully when he winked. I heard her take a deep breath and I met her gaze. I was elated to see the little smile on her face and I swear to God I could hear Embry's excited, fast beating heart only a couple of feet away from my ear.

"That's...That's so...COOL!" she shrieked, her eyes wide with excitement and if I had ever thought it possible, Embry's heart picked up more. I beamed, laughing.

"There's the Ammy I know!" I cheered. Beside her, I could see Embry beaming a thousand watt smile, like he'd just won the lottery ten times over.

Then her smile matched his and she turned to him. "Oh my God! I wanna see!" she begged, enthusiastically.

"Um...well, you can but...Why don't you take a walk with me? There's...There's more I need to tell you." he suggested, carefully. Ammy glanced at me, unsurely but I just smiled back, encouragingly and trying to convey the fact that Embry was nowhere near a threat to her through my smile. In fact, she was the safest she was ever going to be with Embry.

"It's okay, Ammy. You'll be safe with him, safest. Just remember what I said, yeah?" I assured her, softly. She nodded, smiling while Embry looked at me, curiously. I just shook my head at him, dismissively and helped Ammy to her feet. She hesitated for a second before I actually pushed her to walk away with him, smiling.

The left, silently and Embry gave me a thankful smile over his shoulder before I turned back to the fire and Lea and John. They were quiet, still in disbelief or something. Well, no. John did, Lea looked...relieved? Excited? Huh, she seemed to have skipped the denial and joke stage. Either that or she heard me speaking to Ammy.

"Oh my freaking GOD!" She screamed, louder than what Ammy did, alerting those at the other fire and making them look over in curiosity. I rushed over to Lea, clasping her mouth with my hand while waving, nonchalantly and dismissively at them with a roll of my eyes as if to say Lea was being Lea again, which really wasn't far off the mark. She always seemed to over do it with everything. Why not this too? When they looked away, I glared at her.

"Lea! Keep your voice down! There's a reason why we took you guys away from the others. It's a secret" You can't tell anybody. Ever." I implored, uncovering her mouth, cautiously so that I was sure she wouldn't scream again. She looked abashed but still crazily excited.

"I'm sorry. I just...wow!" she gushed. "I always wondered, in the back of my mind, whether stuff like this could ever exist and I've only been her for about five days but I could see that there wasn't something right about the guys. I can't believe this is real! It's phenomenal."

I laughed, shaking my head at her. I had forgotten about her distant curiosity about this stuff, and the fact that she suspected something odd about the guys explained why she looked relived, in some respect. I looked over at Brady and saw that he was grinning like a mad-man, though it kept wavering with every glance her took towards John's inexpressive face, becoming progressively aware that this could go haywire very quickly. I had no doubt that it will. Lea seemed oblivious to her boyfriend's frozen being and had stared to ask Jake questions, animatedly. I eyed John, warily because I really don't know how he'd react after this trance. With his grin gone, he was glancing back and forth between John and me, worried and frightened. I took a deep breath, bracing myself.

"Hey, Jay. Anyone in there?" I called, lightly. He blinked once before meeting my gaze. He looked shocked still but slightly confused too. "You okay?"  
He dodged or ignored my question with one of his own. "Why are you telling us this? Why do we get to know and the others don't?" he asked, confused and warily. I took a deep breath, glancing at Sam, Jake and the Elders. They nodded, signally me to take control of this situation because I was the one, aside from Lea, that knew how to handle John the best. I gulped, looking back at John and Lea, who had stopped asking Jake questions and was hugging John's arm, trying to prevent anything drastic on his part – like him trying to hit Brady in his rock-hard, indestructible (at least when hit by a human) face.

"Because...something, a wolf thing, has happened and it would have been inappropriate and rather difficult to keep it from you. I know that sounds weird but I'm going to explain the best I can, I promise. Just promise not to interrupt, no matter what, okay?" I slightly begged. Lea nodded, enthusiastically whereas John was a lot more cautious in the motion, unsure. I took another deep breath, smiling reassuringly as Brady. I could tell by his face that he trusted me one hundred percent. I smiled at him, nodding before taking a seat next to John, linking my hand sin my lap.

"Okay...there is a reason why you get to know and the others don't...There's this tyhing that woulves can do, a magical thing. It's called Imprinting. When a wolf sees a girl - or in Leah's case a boy but we'll keep it female for explanatory purposes – But anyway, when a wolf sees a girl that has a soul that matches theirs, if you will, they imprint on them with one glance into their eyes. They become soul mates."

"Soul mates? Really?" John interrupted, sceptically. I glared at him. "Sorry, sorry. No interrupting. Sorry. Go on."

I sighed, taking yet another deep breath (I'm needing a lot of those at the moment) because I knew the hard part was coming up. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Brady shifting uncomfortably and that Emily and Colin were trying yo calm him down, though it was barely working.

"Yes, John. Soul mates. I know you've never really believed in that stuff, like Fate, Destiny and whatnot but it's real, very real. There's nothing like imprinting, seriously. It;s undeniable, uncontrollable and unbreakable. Once a wolf imprints, that's it, they can't see any other in a romantic way. The only one he sees, the only one that truly ever matters to them is the one they imprinted on. They'd do anything and everything, be anything and everything to make her safe and happy."

"That's so...awe, that's so romantic and sweet." Lea crooned, awed. I smiled and nodded. "But...how do you know so much about this?"

I smiled, widely as I stood, walking over to Seth. He grinned, standing so that he could wrap his arms around me, tightly, resting his chin on my shoulder. I turned my head to kiss his cheek before looking back at John and Lea's confused faces. Hadn't they figured it out yet? I smiled.

"Have you ever wondered why my opinion of this place changed so dramatically? You know I hated this place. The idea of this place. Did you?" I asked, happily. Seth's arms tightened around me and he kissed my neck, lovingly. I could stay like this all night but I needed to finish this. There was plenty of time for 'us' time later.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, we did wonder." John agreed, cautiously but curiously, wondering where I was going with this.

Then Lea squealed behind her hands, eyes wide with excitement and surprise and I knew that her light bulb just illuminated in her head, piecing my actions with my question, finally. John looked at her questioningly and almost demanding her with his eyes to tell him but she wasn't looking at him at all. She was watching me and Seth, our stance and I knew that she was sure she'd gotten it right. She grinned and I beamed wider.

"Seth's a wolf. My wolf. I'm his imprint. He imprinted on me after I'd been here for about two days at Esme's birthday party." I confirmed, loudly and proudly. Seth squeezed me even tighter, sending me all his pride through his embrace and the long kiss to my neck. I leaned into him, loving his touch and love. She squealed loudly again but the others at the second bonfire were so preoccupied with the kids that they didn't turn around this time. Thankfully. "He's why I stayed her, mostly, to be with him. I couldn't deny the imprint, and I didn't want to. Staying here is the best decision I've ever made."

"Oh my God...Alyssa, babe, I'm so happy for you! That's so romantic. Why are you never that romantic, Jay?" Lea directed to her boyfriend, tapping John on the shoulder, playfully but he wasn't in the mood for her playful banter, turning away with a huff as he crossed his arms over hos chest. She just rolled her eyes at him in response. I knew then that John was going to make this as hard as he possibly, possibly can. Lea moved towards me with her arms wide open for a hug and a smashing smile. I stepped into her embrace as she murmured, "I'm happy for you. This crazy but cool and you deserve this. If anyone deserves to be an imprint, it's you, babe. But still, I still can't see the relevance all this has to me and Jay, even Amelia."

I smiled at the mention of my sister, wondering how Embry was doing in his imprint explanation. I pulled back from Lea, still smiling, if not wider.

"Yeah. There was a reason why she went off with Embry. She's his imprint now. He's telling her right now." I informed her and again, she squealed.

"Oh Jesus! Does this mean Ammy's met her match?" she laughed. I joined in, nodding vigorously. "About time! It'll be good seeing her get put in her place!"

"I know, righ-"

"Can we get back on topic?" John demanded, impatiently with a glare.

"John." Lea protested in disbelief. He ignored her, still glaring at me, forcefully. Seth didn't like this and growled but I rubbed his chest, calming him down, instantly.

"I still fail to see why any of this has to do with us!" he shouted.

"Alright...Not all bonds formed by imprinting start off romantically. She may just want him to be her big brother, or babysitter, or best friend. It doesn't matter what, just that he will be whatever she needs. In one instance, the imprinting happened while the girl was still...a baby."

What? Is that possible? What would that mean?" Lea asked, shocked but serious still. She didn't looked horrified like Quil and some of the guys were when it happened, or so Seth told me. John's face was a picture of shock and pure disgust, his face scrunched up with it. Thank God he didn't voice it or Quil would be pummelling his face in right now. He was sensitive about his imprinting situation. That's why I wasn't using names. It was up to him whether or not he wanted to fill Lea in later.

"Yes, Lea, it is possible and there's nothing wrong or romantic about it. All it means is that he wants to her safe, protect her, make her deliriously happy and makes sure she has everything she will every need, even if she needs diapers after she runs out and he has to go halfway across the Reservation to get some in the pummelling rain without so much as a coat on. He'd do it without complaint. And then, when she grows up and becomes ready for a relationship, she already has a guy, her wolf, who'll love her, and her alone, unconditionally and for as long as she'll have him. See, while phasing, the guys don't age. They're bodies are preserved but we'll talk about that in more detail another time. The point is, even if she's, say, five months old, he'll wait for her without complaint. As long as she's happy, he's happy, even if she just wants them to be friends, not lovers.

"And they try to deny it but it's really us girls, the imprints, that drive the relationship. I'm definitely in charge of mine, at least." I finished, smirking at the wolves, especially Seth. He chuckled, nodding without hesitation. I smirked wider.

"Me too." Emily seconded, grinning at Sam.

"Uh-huh. Ditto." Kim called, kissing Jared's cheek.

"He tries, bless him but it gets him nowhere. He knows I'm in charge." Rachel said, nudging Paul in the side. He scowled at her, playfully but shrugged. They rolled their eyes but I saw acceptance in their eyes and a small smile playing on each of their lips. I smiled wider at Seth's wink.

I looked back at Lea and John. Now or never. Here goes nothing...

"I truly believe that she's a very lucky girl." I told them both, making them frown in confusion.

"Whose 'she'?" Lea asked, perplexed, glancing around the fire but only the imprints were here, already spoken for by other wolves. I wondered how she'd react to her baby Anita being spoken for already. I smiled, looking over at the other bonfire and seeing Jason playing with Anita. I smiled back at Lea.

Suddenly, John growled, making me jump slightly and the wolf-like noise coming from him. "I swear to God,m f one of those mutts have imprinted on my Lea, I will load my gun with silver bullets and shoot him in the head!" he shouted, violently, angrily. Lea looked at him, shocked by his outburst. I sighed, shaking my head. I caught Brady's eyes widen with terror and I truly felt for the poor boy. I shot him a reassuring smile. I would not let him get shot or hurt in any way. I vow that to myself.

"no, Jay. Not Lea. And don't insult my family. I won't warn you another time." I threatened, irritated with him for calling them 'mutts'. Such a vile word. I hate it. I took a deep breath, smiling at Lea before looking back over at Anita. She followed my gaze and I knew when it all clicked in because her eyes widened, welling up with tears as she gasped, in sadness or happiness, I don't know but her hand clasped over her mouth to hold some sort of noise in her throat and she looked at me, paralysed.

"Really?" she wept. I sighed, smiling slightly as I nodded in confirmation. She gasped again, eyeing all the guys, questioningly. "Who?"

I knew what she meant and answered, "Brady." I saw that he had his head down, eyes closed as if expecting and preparing for bad news, or a physical hit. Lea watched him for a minute or two, almost assessing him and I glanced at John. He can't have figured it out yet, either that or he was frozen with complete shock and rage. Both could be plausible and I tensed, readying myself for the latter. I knew that with John you had to fight fire with fire. If he was going to shout, I would shout right back. I just hope that the other bonfire was still preoccupied with the kids. That would be hard to explain.

Then Lea got to her feet, eyes still on Brady as she approached, determined and confidently. Brady looked up, surprised at her advance and shot to hs feet. He was considerably taller than her, at least by a foot but she never deterred, a wide beaming smile on her face just as she wrapped her arms around his middle. He stood, utterly frozen for a second before returning her embrace with relief, closing his eyes. She pulled back, beaming still.

"Welcome to the family, Brady." she breathed, sincerely. Then, Brady;s eyes welled with tears of happiness, falling a second later before pulling her back into him.

"Thank you." he cried.

Then everything blew up right before my eyes...

"You sick, twisted little shit!" John bellowed, charging at Brady and grabbing him by the collar of his shirt whilst simultaneously pushing ea out the way. She yelled, falling to the sand. Colin helped her up, looking straight at her and he just made this situation so much worse.

Colin had imprinted on one of my best friends. My best friend who has a baby, on which his best friend had imprinted on.

Simultaneously, Sam and Jake lunged for John, ripping him away from Brady but somehow, he was able to put up a good fight against the two largest pack members. Meanwhile, Kim and Emily were pulling Lea away from everything, whispering urgently to her. Lea's eyes widened, looking back at Colin, who smiled, sheepishly. Lea just smiled back before frowning. I knew that she was thinking about John, the father of her baby but after everything she's just heard, she has a decision to make. Be with a guy that wasn't 'made' for her but was the father of her child, or be with the guy that is 'made' for her but younger than her by four years? She was 19, he was 15. Would that work? I hope so. I wanted Lea to be happy.

My attention was recaptured by John as he successfully tore from Sam and Jake's hold, launching himself back at Brady and grabbing him by the scruff of the neck again, pulling him forward so that they were face to face. Brady may be a shape shifter with super speed and strength but John was practically the same size as him and very intimidating to someone as innocent and sensitive as Brady. "You think you can weasel into my daughter's life? Take some sort of claim over _my_ daughter? You think again you flea-ridden, sick, mutated freak of a mongrel!" He bellowed, spitting with his words into Brady's face. Brady wasn't moving, his eyes closed and taking everything that John gave him, probably thinking that he deserved it but he didn't. At all.

I watched all this but as soon as his words spewed from his mouth like vomit acid, they quickly lit a ferocious fire within me, a fierce protective feeling rise up in me and take to the surface like a raging bull. I couldn't control it and I didn't want to control this. Not this. Accompanied by a sinister background theme of furious wolf growls, I launched myself out of Seth's embrace, charging at John's back with pure fury as my drive before I clutched his own collar, swinging him around and off Brady as I slammed him into the sand so hard and quick that it knocked his entire air supply from his lungs, making him gasp for breath. I glared my fiercest glare as he looked up at me, shocked, probably from being easily manhandled by not only a girl, but a girl that he was four times the size of. I did say fire with fire. I forced my glare to harden even more without difficulty as I got right up into his face. I mean, our noses were nearly touching.

"We've never really seen eye to eye on anything, _John_, but I f***ing swear to God, and I've already given you my first warning, if you insult them, my friends, my _family_, again, I will make sure your daughter grows up knowing exactly who Brady is and make sure she grows up knowing her father tried to keep her from that, from what he's offering her. She may not be able to make her choice now, while she's five months old but how about when she's sixteen? It'll be _very_ interesting to see who she chooses!" I snarled at him, viscously and if I hadn't have known better, I would have thought that I was the only animal at this beach right now. I'm fiercely protective over family. Even I was amazed by the venom in my voice, so much venom that could have put a vampire to shame. John actually looked...afraid.

"Every single man at this bonfire is a good, amazing man and every single one of them are better men than you'll ever b! You are on their land, visiting their tribe, at their bonfire by _invitation_ so you better show them some respect!" I demanded, finally pushing up off him to standing position, breathing heavily and still very agitated and angry. Still glaring at him, he rose to his feet, slowly and I could practically _feel_ the pride and familial love radiating off the entire Pack and even the Elders. Then I glanced at Seth and he looked...hungry. It sent shivers down my spine to see _that_ look on his face. I swallowed hard, looking away to Lean, who looked torn between yelling at me for manhandling her boyfriend and patting me on the back for exercising the fighting techniques she taught me oh so long ago. She took one look at Colin, seeing his pride and love for me and that was enough to make her silent, smiling at me also. I smiled back.

When I turned back to John, he seemed to have gotten over his fear of me to glare right back at me. I'm sure if I was a guy, he would already be pummelling me into the sand right now. Then, in the most conceding, pitying voice I could muster, I aid, "As Anita's father, I would have expected you to want the best for her, for her to be as safe as she could possibly be and be unbelievably happy."  
John growled again at my tone and accusations against his parenting. "Of course I want what's best for her! You can't possibly imagine-"

"I can't possibly imagine? I can't possibly imagine?" I shrieked. He actually took a step back. I was livid and Seth knew it. He tried to call for me, to calm me down but I ignored him. "I've been through more with my few week old twins than you will with Anita in a freaking life time! _You_ can't possibly imagine! _You_ have no idea!

"So don't tell or preach to me about anything like that! The point is, you should be happy for her, for Anita having everything she could possibly need _and_ want even before she's six months old! You can kick and you can scream but this cannot be changed or cured. You have to just deal. Brady is Anita's soul mate and Lea is obviously happy of this fact. Why can you be?"

He just glared at me, still as a statue and obviously radiating anger and annoyance and pure rage but I stood my ground, glaring right back at him as we stood at an impasse, a stalemate. It was a miracle that the others had noticed us still, even with the shouting and fighting. They were still totally oblivious and that was for the very best, I think. I could feel the Pack irritation at John behind me and the slight fear coming from the girls behind them. I hated the fact that John had scared my sisters, that downright enraged me but I stood still, refusing to be the one to look away from John first. I felt Seth step up beside me, wrapping a single arm around my waist and pulling me closer to him, silently showing me his support, both mentally and, if needed, physically. I've never known him to but John was so far gone in his rage that I wasn't sure whether or not he'd know if he took a swipe at me.

Of course, Embry and Amelia chose this fine time to return to us, freezing as they saw the stalemate between the two of us. I vaguely heard Embry as Jake what was going on and then his almost inaudible growl as Jake told him about what kicked off my rage. Amelia suddenly appeared at my side and I felt her clutch my hand. I didn't look at her though, still too proud and enraged enough to break eye contact. I would win this stalemate.

And that's exactly what I did.

He looked away from me, glaring off to the side before fixing his gaze onto Lea instead. I was shocked to see him looking at her with so much force and viciousness and she visibly winced at his gaze. His unemotional, dead voice didn't match his ferocious, demanding expression. "Go get Anita, Leanne. We're going home."

Lea hesitated, looking practically at all of us with fear. She obviously didn't want to go with him while he was like this. I knew that she hasn't ever seen him this way before. This beast of a man was born from the knowledge of his daughter being spoken for before he could get his fatherly influence into her. Most fathers didn't like their daughters dating but this wasn't like that. It wasn't anything like that. At all. This was going to the extreme. But then, John has always known how to do that with anything. Lea took a step towards the other bonfire, seeming to have given up and into John's orders but Colin reached out, as if automatically, grasping her forearm lightly and whispering something to her. Then she looked torn, looking between him and John. This only made him angrier and I'm sure the hand Colin had on Lea wasn't helping the situation.

"Leanne! Go get _our_ daughter. _We're_ going home!" he shouted, angrily and she flinched again, visibly shaking as she took another step. Colin stopped her again, whispering something else. She suddenly turned determined and confident and I was seriously curious as to what Colin had said to her to cause such a shift in her demeanour. She turned to him, Colin looking mighty pleased with himself as Leanne replied, "No." Just a simple, 'no'.

I smiled, turning back to John to see him step forwards, closer to us. Seth tightened his grip on me but John wasn't looking at us, he was sneering at Lea. Colin wrapped an arm around her shoulders, comforting her when she shivered and she instantly recovered, leaning into him, which only proved the imprint between them even more.

"What did you just say?" he snarled, outraged.

"I said no. I don't want to go with you, John. You're scaring me and I don't know what you'll do. I thought I knew you but...I don't. I really don't." she replied, quietly, looking down afterwards.

"What are you saying? Huh? Are you leaving me?" he asked, surprised and he was enough level headed to know that he could lose his girlfriend and daughter, looking pained and shocked. She gulped, closing her eyes and biting her lip. Oh, Lea. I'm so sorry. I thought to myself. I sighed.

She opened her eyes, looking right at him as she said, "I don't know, John but I can hardly look at you at the minute after what you've just pulled. I'm sorry. Just...Just leave. Please?" she asked, tiredly. He frowned, as if unable to comprehend the simple request. I had to resist the urge to shout it at him again, to make him comprehend.

"Lea, I'm sorry. Please." he begged, his demeanour changing so very abruptly. He didn't have a shred f anger or rage in his expression now. It was all begging and pained. She sighed, looking away as she buried her head into Colin's side. He still looked pleased with himself and he was going to have to watch it otherwise he could set John of again. I sent him a soft warning glance and he compose himself a little. Well, at least he wasn't obviously smirking now but I still knew it was there.

"John, I said go." she repeated more forcefully. He sighed, giving Lea a fleeting glance before making his way over to the second bonfire. He couldn't possibly think-? "What are you doing?"  
"Taking Anita home. It's late." John replied, still walking. Panic shot through Lea's eyes and I knew that she didn't trust him with their daughter anymore than she trust him with herself.

"No! Leave her. I'm taking her home. She belongs with me." Lea called after him, trying to hide her panic. John stopped, spinning around slowly to look at her, forcefully.

"You can't take my daughter away from me, Lea. I swear to God, if you try-"

"You really don't want to finish that threat!" Colin snarled, taking a slight step forwards. John glared at him but not for long, refocusing on Lea.

"I'm taking her home."

"No."

"A young child belongs with their mother, Young Man. You're a foul being if you try to take her away from her mother." Billy called, authoritatively and John looked at him, not quite glaring because I think deep down, John knew he'd get lunged at by the whole of us for being so disrespectful to our chief, to most of the Pack members' father figure, especially of the two alphas.

He looked back to Lea, almost pleading again. "You can't take her away from me, Lea. That's not fair." he told her. She sighed.

"I'm not taking her away. I just want her with me while I take some space from you. Just go, John." Lea repeated for one last time. John's shoulders visibly sagged as he walked away without looking back. To my surprise, Lea didn't break down in tears when he was out of sight. She just stared after him, surprised and looking very tired. Colin rubbed her arm, trying to coax some sort of reaction from her.

"Well...that was unexpected." Lea mumbled, shocked and that was it, the tension around the whole bonfire broke as we all laughed at her out of place comment. "I mean...What the hell? Iz...It should hurt shouldn't it? Seeing and arguing with John that way, shouldn't it?"

I sighed, shrugging. "Maybe...but I think you know why it doesn't, Lea. And if you don't...I think you should look to your right." I suggested, smirking over at Colin, who blushed. Lea's smile was bright when she looked up at him.

"You did, didn't you? You imprinted on me?" she asked, amazed and excited. Colin swallowed hard but nodded, hesitantly. Lea squealed, John seemingly forgotten at the moment as she jumped at him, hugging him tightly. He chuckled, hugging her back as he nuzzled her neck with his face. I smiled, widely but then was suddenly lunged at from the side. I looked up to see Amelia, grinning like a man-woman who hadn't been taking her meds. I laughed at her crazed expression.

"We're imprints, BABY!" she screamed, loudly, excitedly. I laughed again, hugging her closely on the floor and then another body was added. We both looked over to see Lea laying on top of us both. We all laughed, having a group hug on the floor.

"Oh, why not! WOLF GIRL HUG!" Rachel screamed, charging at us and diving forwards., We all laughed at Kim, Claire and little baby Nessie, who had probably heard us from the second bonfire, as they came charging after, adding themselves to this group hug/pile on.

"Awe, I love you girls!" I yelled, happily, trying to wrap my arms around all of them. It was a very bad thing that I was at the bottom of this pile and my air supply was decreasing but I held on as long as I could. I turned my head to the side and saw the wolves, Cullens, Elders and my friends, who had come over from the second bonfire after seeing Nessie come over, all grinning, laughing and shaking their heads at our antics. Then I got an idea. "Leah! Get your butt over here!"

She looked shocked. "But I'm not a wolf girl." she protested, half heartedly. I could see in her face that she wanted to.

"Ah, but technically, you are!" I replied, joyfully. She laughed, shaking her head as she made her way over. I was grateful that she hadn't belly flopped on like Rachel had.

"I think they've lost their minds." Jake commented, nonchalantly as he grinned. They all laughed, nodding.

"I don't think they really had them to begin with." Seth replied, chuckling. I glared at him.

"Excuse me! I heard that! I will cut out your meals for a week! I ain't afraid of you!" I threatened, menacingly and he paled, he actually paled, rising his hands in the air in surrender. Wow, wolves love their food. All us girls laughed at his expression before it really was getting painful without much air supply. "O-Okay, girls! I think I've used up my air supply. Let me up!"

"Whose on top?" Amelia asked, laughing when said person didn't get up first.

"Me!" Nessie announced, giggling. Surely enough, the little rascal was leisurely sitting on top of us, legs cross and braiding her hair! We all laughed at her.

Then someone grabbed my hands and I looked up to see Seth grinning a me as he pulled me from beneath the pile. I giggled as they all came with me for a foot or two before I as freed and in the tight embrace of my love. He smiled down at me, stroking my cheek as I saw the pride, love, adoration and devotion in his eyes. I smiled at him, sweetly before he placed his lips on mine, softly.

"Hold on a second...Emily. Why didn't you get in on the group hug?" I asked, slightly hurt as I pulled back from Seth. She smiled, sheepishly at me from Sam's arms. He looked excited and it suddenly came to me that they had something to share with the group. "Wait, didn't you two say you wanted to tell us something? Something important?"

Both Emily and Sam grinned, widely, nodding their heads, excitedly. I smiled at their expressions. This was obviously something amazing other wise they wouldn't be grinning like crazy people.

"Well, come on. Spit it out!" Paul urged. Both Rachel and I chuckled at him. He's never been one for dramatical pauses. He's always been impatient but we loved him all the same. Sam slapped him upside the head, making us all laugh until Sam moved behind Emily, wrapping his arms around her waist...and winding them down to rest ON HER STOMACH! I must have been the only one who saw the gesture because I was the only one that screamed.

"OH MY GOD! EM! SAM! NO WAY!" I shrieked, excitedly, rushing at her and Sam and hugging them together. I kissed Sam's cheek in congratulations and he chuckled. Emily was blushing. She looked so happy. I squealed and pulled her in for a big hug, being careful of her midsection, obviously. You couldn't be too careful, after all. "OH, I'm SO HAPPY FOR YOU!"

"Why? What's going on?" Paul asked, sighing but smiling at our exuberance. I beamed and Sam announced,

"My Emily's pregnant. We're having a baby."

There was yet another round of chaos as the girls squealed loudly and the guys cheered and a round of backslapping ensued. We all crowded Emily, asking her stuff like how she felt, both in health and what it was like to be pregnant. Of course, only me, Mom and Lea knew what that answer was but even then, every woman was different. She, though, said she loved it and also announced that she was a whopping four months pregnant, back dating the conception to even before they got married! Apparently, she and Sam went for an ultra sound scan yesterday to check and that they've only known for the past week, revelling in the stage of being the only two that knew this massive, life altering secret. Emily miraculously had the ultrasound scan picture in her jacket pocket in anticipation of this and she showed us. If anybody in the Pack deserved a child, then it would be them two. They've been together and through so much for such a long time that they deserved the happiness that I knew a child brings. I couldn't wait for the little bundle to arrive in the next five months. Of course, I would be there for her whenever she needed me. She was one of my best friends and I would be there through thick and thin for her. I would offer any help they needed or advice. I was so happy for them and I couldn't wait!

We were all celebrating Sam and Emily's news for another hour, laughing and sitting as a huge family around the bonfire, one bonfire now. Charlie had joined us after he'd had his pizza and was sitting talking to Billy. It was good to have my mother and father in the same place. Of course, I loved Phil but it's just not the same. I was sat on Seth's lap, kissing him every few minutes because I just couldn't help myself. I loved him. He's my everything. I would never let him go. He's mine and I'm his and that's all we need, along with our two beautiful babies, of course. My life wouldn't be complete without them and Seth now. Seth kissed me again, for longer this time, showing me just how much he desired me all the time. I smiled at him through the kiss when Jake interrupted us.

"Oh, someone's getting sleepy." He announced as Harry whined from his snug car seat. I swear, Jake and Paul were getting as good as us at identifying their individual whines. We broke apart, smiling over at Jake as he knelt in front of his seat, which was being held by Andy. He whined again and it was soon followed by Chay's, though that one sounded more like her hungry whine.

"Was Chay fed?" I asked, quizzically. Jason shook his head.

"No, she only just woke up from her nap. Harry has though." he replied. I smiled and nodded, kissing Seth once more before grabbing his hand and walking over to Andy. He smiled and handed me the car seat over the top of Jake's head. He pouted when I took him away but I just rolled my eyes, grinning. Seth received Chay's seat from Mom and a kiss on the cheek.

"Well, say goodbye, people. We should get these two home." I told them and they all flocked around like vultures. I chuckled when I saw Paul and Jake at the centre of their seats, getting a good goodbye in. Mom came up behind me, hugging me around the waist. I smiled back at her. "Hey, Mom."

"Hey, Baby. You had a good time?" she asked, softly. I nodded, kissing her cheek. "I'm proud of you, you know?"  
I frowned, looking back at her. "Really? Why?" I asked, smiling. She shrugged, kissing me on the cheek once more before saying good night, leaving me hanging and very curious. I scowled at her and she stuck her tongue out. I laughed, shaking my head. "Alright. Enough goodbyes. We'll see you guys later. No doubt first thing tomorrow or something." I chuckled, looking at Jake and Paul. They both grinned and nodded. I laughed and grasped Seth's free hand. "Alright, bye."

"See ya, Iz! Love you!" Ammy called after me. I grinned back at her and that's all the response she needed to know the sentiments were returned.

Seth and I walked back to the car silently, dwelling on the events of the night. It truly was the craziest bonfire I've ever been to. One of my best friends gets the man of her dreams. The other loses the man she thought was her dream guy after getting imprinted by her true dream guy. I wrestled a guy four times the size of me to the ground, became fiercely protective of my family and endured a painful group hug/pile on a sandy beach and I swear I had sand down my bra. Not to mention Sam and Emily's spectacular news! They were going to be parents! Did I miss anything out? I can't be bothered to add anything if I did because I was so tired. We secured the kids into the back-seat, Harry already having dropped off to sleep in his seat and Chay was sitting silently in hers, already alerting us that she was hungry so now she'd wait, patiently. The twins really were something else. Their temperaments and emotions were so complex for barely-fortnight old babies that we were proud parents. We couldn't possibly be any prouder to have them in our lives.

We climbed into the front of the car, Seth instantly grabbing my hand in his, kissing it softly and lingering, allowing his tongue to sneak out slightly and form a wet trail on the back of my hands. He blew on it and I shivered. He grinned, dropping our hands to my lap. I sighed, contentedly, smiling to myself as I looked out the window, watching the dark trees pass us by as we headed home. When we got there, Seth sent me inside, saying he'd get both kids. I smiled, thanked him and kissed him, sweetly before heading inside to prepare Chay's bottle.

With the kids both safely and snugly wrapped up in their cribs, sleeping soundly to the sound of their soft lullaby music, Seth and I lounged in bed, snuggling up together as I read a book for a while. He was stroking light circles in the top of my back, right between the shoulder blades and it felt so good after today. I had expected it to go somewhat like it had but to that extent? No. I had not anticipated that he would even manage to get Lea against him. She practically left her boyfriend and father of her child today. I wonder how she was doing. I'd have to call her in the morning.

Seth's heartbeat was right below my ear and it was my own personal lullaby. It soothed me like nothing else could and I loved it. He was all mine. His hands were starting to travel to more dangerous areas o my body, areas that he knew drove me crazy and one touch in the right place from Seth made me forget sleep, becoming hyper aware of the God lying beneath me. He grabbed my book, closing it softly after he'd replaced the bookmark and placing it onto the side table before looking down at me with so much love that I almost cried. It was all there, what he felt for me and I knew that my eyes reflected his. I didn't want to be anywhere else. I had to be here with him, otherwise I wouldn't and couldn't survive. This was it for me and I wouldn't have had it any other way. We're together. Happy. And living. We don't need anything else. We don't want anything else. I have all I'll ever want and need right here with me.

**THE END**

* * *

_**READ THIS AN! IMPORTANT!**_

**Okay, so...that was the last chapter :( I know! I'm so sad D': I can't believe it! I want to thank all those who've followed me for so long and done me a great service in reviewing so graciously. You know who you are :D The reviews I received for this story have been amazing. I couldn't have asked for better readers. You've been phenomenal!**

**I have excellent news though! (Well, two excellent pieces of news actually :D)**

**There will be an epilogue :D What's a story without one, right?**

**This should be up in the next week, I promise :D**

**THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL! :DDDDDDDD**

_**SEQUEL INFORMATION!**_

**Name: Violet Vengeance  
****Rating: T (LEMONS will be posted as a knew 'story' like SD LEMONS were but will still be a part of the same story :D)  
****Genre: Romance/Hurt/Comfort  
****Characters: Seth & Izzie (Duh)  
****Time lapse: Three years after epilogue, not last chapter! (You'll see :D)  
****Other pairings are as usual with these added ones:**

**Amelia & Embry**

**Leanne and ? (Who will she choose? :O)**

**Charlie and Sue (Hehe, because we all know that was going to happen :D)**

**Leah and ? (OOOOOO! Leah imprints? Interesting! But nothing is that simple, right?)**

**Summary  
****Sequel to SD! Seth & Izzie's life is as good as can be. Nothing could possibly go wrong. When their family is in Jeopardy & Izzie contracts a dangerous illness, can the family battle through the obstacles? And whatever happened to the remaining Volturi?**

**I hope you enjoyed this story!**

**Keep and eye out for the epilogue though!**

**For old times sake, leave me a review :D I love them; I love you and who knows...perhaps I'll send you a sneak peak of the first chapter of VV? :DDD**

****

**I want 200 reviews from this story so bad! I know that this will sound harsh but between this chapter and the epilogue, I want to reach that 200 mark otherwise..._no sequel until_. I'm sorry! But you have no idea how much I want it! It's only 14 reviews! Surely you loyal readers can manage that, right? I'll love you forever!**

love,

**MrsWolfPack  
****xxxxxxxxxxxxx**


	31. Epilogue Forever

**Hey, my lovelies!**

**So this is the very, very, very last chapter for SD D: I know. Sad but I ain't going far, believe me :D**

**This is one year later and is just a glimpse into how the Pack's lives are going :D**

* * *

**Epilogue**

**Forever**

* * *

**Izzie's Point of View**

One year later...

"Oh God! Seth, come look!" I screamed from the kitchen as the wolf girls, Sue, Mom and I prepared Thanksgiving dinner for the wolves, Dad, Phil and Billy while, in typical bloke fashion, they watched the Thanksgiving game on the plasm screen in the lounge, each with a beer in hand and yelling profanities at the screen and teams whenever the game doesn't go their way.

It was for that latter reason why the twins, now one year old, blooming and developing amazingly and wholly healthy, played leisurely in the dinning room with an array of toys and teddies at their disposal. I could see their every move from my position in the kitchen so all was good. They were playing nicely together, so unlike most siblings.

Chay played animatedly, eyes wide and excited, with a multi-textured, florescent teddy bear that squeaked, crackled, rattled and all sorts that Quil and Claire bought her for the twins first birthday. She loved it; found it absolutely fascinating. She still had her first every soft toy, the pink elephant that Sam bought her that very first day back in our lives along with the silver bracelet that had long been replaced, still by Sam, because it was too small now, just as Harry still had his blue tiger and silver bracelet, that had also been replaced, from Jacob. Both soft toys had the centre piece at the bottoms of their cribs among the vast array of other soft toys given to them by each member of the Pack. Seriously, each of them bought them a unique soft toy to somewhat resemble themselves. It was adorable. Chay was sat, back straight and strong, under the table, surrounded by cushions so that she wouldn't bang her head if she flopped to the side as she does occasionally, looking without a care in the world.

But she wasn't the one I was shouting about. No, Harry had crawled out from under the table, away from Chay (though I don't think she's noticed yet otherwise she'd be right on his trail since they've been inseparable ever since they started crawling) and had settled himself in the archway between the kitchen and dining area, leaving behind his toy tambourine which he's been playing, very loudly might I add, for a couple of hours straight. Now, he's been known to be very mischievous, but then with Seth as his father, what would you expect? So the girls and I have constantly had to keep an eye on him. Not so much Chay but she's still been known to have her moments whenever she's been with Harry and she's liked what he's doing. She's good as gold most of the time, especially when she's in one of her lethargic moods. Charlie and Renee told me that I had been exactly the same temperament as Chay when I was a baby and that filled me with immense pride.

But anyway, it was while I was chopping a tonne of carrots, whilst still keeping one eye on him in the archway when I saw it...

He lifted himself up to kneeling position, his bottom resting back against his feet as he reached one hand to steady himself against the archway. He had a determined aura around him and I instantly knew what was about to transpire.

"Seth, get in here now! You're going to miss it!" I screamed, dropping my knife onto the counter and speeding around it to get a better view of my clever son.

Seth burst into the kitchen like a bat out of hell, looking totally and utterly panicked as he scanned the room for danger, the Pack right behind him doing the same and as equally panicked. I rolled my yes at them briefly before looking back at Harry, beaming widely. I moved in front of him, a couple of feet away from him in the archway as he plucked on leg from under him, placing his foot firmly on the ground with a look of pure concentration on his face. Even his tiny tongue was poking out a little bit. He moved so that he could brace himself with both hands against the the archway before lifting his other leg from under him, now squatting against the wall.

I looked up at Seth to see pure love and pride radiating off is face, a brilliant smile aimed right at his son, watching as he reached his next massive milestone. I was sure my face reflected everything on his and we both had tears in our eyes that were threatening to spill over in utter joy. I glanced behind me to make sure that mom was getting all this and, thank God, she was. I beamed, looking back at Harry as he used the wall to hoist himself up to standing position. I laughed, joyously as he bravely let go of the wall. He wavered, swaying on the spot on his wobbly legs but he righted himself quickly and even as a baby, you could still distinguish the success and pride on Harry tiny face. Seth arms wrapped around me, lovingly, squeezing me in excitement as he kissed my lips, hard.

"Harry." I called, softly and his head turned to me, eyes widening and a beautiful smile spreading across his face when he saw me and his daddy kneeling just four steps away from him. "Come here, Baby Boy, come to mommy and daddy."

I knew in my heart that he could reach us, only four steps away from him. He looked down at his feet, stamping them twice as if to test what he could do with them before turning to face us, one hands reaching back out to the archway as eh nearly toppled over but once again, he righted himself. I smiled, madly, opening my arms up to him in invitation and he giggled, eyes widening as he went for it, pushing himself from the wall with his one hand. Unadulterated pride washed through me as he took his first step, wobbling a little but righting himself yet again before skipping the walking stage altogether, surprising every single one of us as he _ran_, or _stomped_ rather, towards my open arms, laughing all the way.

I scooped him up as a massive round of applause and cheered erupted around us and I got to my feet, plastering kisses all over Harry's face, throwing as much love and pride in them as I could as he giggled, loudly. His tiny hands grasped my neck on either side. My tears were falling with a vengeance now, so happy that I couldn't even think about stopping them and Seth was the same as he wrapped his arms around the both of us, lightly sandwiching Harry between us, his mommy and daddy, where he belonged.

"Such a clever boy! Well done, Baby!" I crooned, kissing him and then Seth on the lips, lightly. Sam appeared beside us, holding Chay in his arms as she smiled at her brother. I wonder if she'd looked up from her teddy long enough to watch her big brother walk. Sam was beaming from ear to ear as he pecked Harry on the cheek and handed Chay to Seth so that she could join Harry, sandwiched between us and we got caught up in our amazing family moment.

"I caught it all! Yay!" mom cheered, happily, watching the tape back with awe and love. "My grandson is so smart!"

"And my baby girl! You need to buck up, Angel, you're brother's racing ahead." Seth teased his daughter, lightly, nuzzling her neck, lovingly, not that she'd really understand. She giggled as Seth kissed her neck, repeatedly, blowing a raspberry after.

"Oh, that was amazing." I wept, happily. Seth chuckled, nodding in agreement before kissing away my tears.

We huddled around the kids for another five minutes, praising not just Harry but Chay as well because we couldn't leave her out. The Pack all got kisses and hugs in and I was still weeping slightly. Seth's arms never strayed from around me though, kissing me every few seconds. After another minute, I realised that dinner wasn't going to cook itself so I reluctantly pulled away from our hug, getting back to work and the day. Seth and the guys decided to take the twins back into the lounge with them after promising to cease the profanities to get me to allow them. I knew they'd be too caught up in Harry's achievement and probably allowing him to practice while coaxing Chay to do the same. I reminded them that she'd walk in her own time and told them not to Push her.

I thought about Harry for the rest of the day while cooking dinner with the girls. I lost count of how many times in the day that Seth randomly entered the kitchen to kiss me soundly on the mouth only to leave again without a word. I laughed every time, shaking my head before carrying on. The guys trickled in and out of the kitchen, some to be nosy of what we were making and then some to get yet another beer. Sue and Renee spent most of the preparation time swapping baby stories of me and Seth. My cheeks were flaming the entire time and they only got worse whenever I knew the wolves were laughing at a particularly embarrassing story of me. It was only when Seth came in for another random kiss that he told me that Charlie had told them all the bathtub story and that was the reason they were currently in hysterics. I made a mental note after that to make Charlie's portion of food less than normal.

"Izzie, baby in coming!" Seth warned from the lounge, laughing just as Harry came prattling in, already so steady on his feet for only being a walker for less the twelve hours while Jake hovered above him, following him into the kitchen so that he could catch him if and when he ever fell. I laughed, awed as he did, wobbling to the side and would have plopped right onto his backside if Jake wasn't there to scoop him up, easily, beaming at his godson and started to blow raspberries on his neck, making Harry squeal in delight. The scene warmed my heart and I glanced at mom to see that she had caught it all on the video camera. Oh, yes! I gave her an appreciative smile and she just giggled, smiling broadly.

"There's going to be no stopping him now!" She crowed, happily., laughing. Sue joined in, nodding in agreement.

"Oh yes, Seth skipped the walking stage too. He wanted to be right off" she chuckled, shaking her head.

"Awe, bless him." Emily crooned, lovingly as Harry snuggled into Jake's neck, suckling on his thumb as his eyes drooped. "Looks like somebody's tired."

Sam and Emily had an excellent pregnancy. Peaceful and calmed throughout. Sam was an amazing husband, super supportive and was at her beck and call, 24/7. She had a healthy craving of strawberries and apples and I remember Emily telling me a story where she woke up in the middle of the night, craving exactly those and it was for the first time. She'd woken Sam up from his deep sleep and sent him off to the store to buy her some strawberries and apples. He went without complaint and went to sleep again when he got home whilst Emily sat beside him, munching on her food. It was hysterical. She handled every aspect of the pregnancy well and with stride, only having morning sickness for the first trimester before things started to calm down for her and she was able to truly enjoy the 'pregnancy glow' everyone spoke about. With help and advice from Sue, me and Leanne, it went without a breeze.

Leanne now lived in a two bedroomed cabin just through the trees from our house. She decided to stay in La Push she claimed it was for a totally different reason that what we suspected. Apparently, she just wanted to get to know more about the whole Pack, not just Collin. She wanted to get to know the reservation too because _Anita_ seemed to like it there. But then, one reasoning we couldn't argue with was that she didn't want to take Anita away from Brady, which he was super grateful for as you could possibly imagine. She still lives with John though, all forgiven and such, or so she says but I can see that she isn't happy with him here. She was feeling the pull to Collin, I knew she was but she's too selfless to take Anita away from John, her father. She's stuck in a place she doesn't want to be to make everyone except her self happy. All it's doing to Collin whenever he sees them together is making him angry, upset and depressed. I knew, like Seth had for me, that he already loved her.

On 13th June, Emily went into labour on her due date for 12 hours with both Sam and myself right there with her, by her side offering as much support and coaching that we could possibly give. She'd chosen not to have any sort of drug except the gas because she's as brave as I've always known, though much to Sam's dismay and pride. Dismay because he was going to have to endure her suffering, something that was like torture to the wolves. They hated to see their women in pain and hurt. He was proud of her because she was going naturally, delivering his child in the most natural way and without any aid. I could tell by the last three pushes that he was in agony seeing her sweaty, panting and screaming. To him, it must have been the equivalent of nails screeching down a window pane.

All was good and forgotten, however, when his daughter, Danniella Marie Uley, was placed in his arms. The look on his face visibly changed from pained and concerned to awed and loving in less that a second, forgetting everything around him as he held her. I cried, the memories of holding Chay in my arms for the first time resurfacing as I watched the new parents dote over their daughter, who weighed in at 6 pounds and 11 ounces with dark brown curls and Sam's deep brown eyes. She was utterly gorgeous and would be a total heartbreaker when she grows up. Sam and Emily had followed our lead in choosing two sets of godparents for Danni. One set was Seth and I, to our amazement and happiness and then Jared and Kim as the other set.

Jared and Kim married in the new year on 11th January and Kim was now pregnant with Jared's first son. He's so excited and she's positively glowing. She was due is 2 months, coincidently on their wedding anniversary, 11th January. Kim was utilising Sue, mine, Leanne and now, Emily's experiences with pregnancy to have a smooth pregnancy like Emily had. Come on, you can't say I had a smooth one, but smooth enough in the beginning.

But now, with his Alpha and best friend now either a father or a father-to-be, Paul was getting antsy. He wanted a baby, desperately and it's been showing in how he's handled Chay and how he's spending even more time with her now. I'm positive that he was doing Seth's head in, terribly but I couldn't be mad at him. Rachel wasn't ready for kids. With Jake being more and more over at the Cullens' with Nessie, she's had to pick up some slack with Billy. He can't care for himself efficiently. So with that responsibility, Rachel doesn't think that she'll be able to handle that and a pregnancy too. She confided with me that she'd never be able to live with herself, or look Paul in the eyes again if she miscarried and I told her that she was bring absurd but honoured her decision. Paul was being irreproachable. He desperately wanted a baby and he was becoming more depressed and grouchy with every month of this year that passed by. Bless him.

I smiled at Harry, droopy eyed and sleepy with his head resting on Jake's shoulder. I walked towards him, kissing Jake on the cheek as I took my son from him. Harry snuggled his head into my neck and I kissed his temple, smiling as I moved towards the stairs.

"Sleepy?" Seth called from his seat beside Charlie on the sofa. I smiled at him, nodding. "Did you see him? SO fast."

I chuckled, lightly, nodding. "Oh yeah. Mom caught it on camera too. Jake was adorable."

"I can hear you, you know." Jake complained, walking behind me into the lounge. We all laughed and I continued up the stairs.

I laid Harry down for his nap, watching his little chest rise up and down with each soft, even breath. I stroked his curly hair repeatedly away from his forehead, revelling in his soft skin of his face. A light smile was a constant on my face and he yawned, widely, smacking his lips silently a few times before he became still again. With one last kiss on his forehead, I left him to sleep, clicking the door behind me, lightly before heading back down stairs. I sat with Seth for a few minutes, snuggling and just watching the family around me interact, smiling all the time.

A couple of hours later, we were all arranged around the dining table, laughing and serving food as a family, saying and giving thanks to those who matter to us. Emily was sat on Sam's knee, patiently feeding Danni her bottle. Jared had one hand on Kim's bulging stomach, rubbing soothingly as Kim rested her head on his shoulder. Paul had an arm around Rachel's waist, occasionally kissing her on the neck but I could still see a distant depression in his face as he shot Emily, Sam and Danni a longing glance. Chay was sat in her chair beside me and a recently woken Harry sat on the other side of Seth, who held my hand under the table, squeezing it occasionally. John was sat on one side of Leanne, holding her hand while Colin took her other side, giving her fleeting side glances and eyeing their intertwined hands with distant hate. Embry had Amelia on his lap, feeding her pieces of turkey, her giggling whenever gravy or apple sauce dripped down on her chin and he kissed it away.

Leah was chatting leisurely with her mom, Renee and Bella, who had arrived with the Cullens just fifteen minutes ago, though they obviously wasn't eating, only at the table for appearance sake. Nessie was pulling faces at the food she was being forced to eat for politeness but I winked at her, shaking my head in silent okay that she didn't have to eat it. She mouthed 'thank you' and Edward rolled his eyes at me. I grinned, shrugging before turning back to Chay with another spoonful of mashed potatoes. She had to be coaxed to open her mouth for the food, so unlike Harry who already had his mouth open every time the spoon was approaching, no coaxing needed. Such a hungry baby, that boy.

"Seth, you're the man of this house! You should say something, come on!" Quil shouted across the table over the noise and Seth blushed, glancing at me. I just smiled and shrugged, leaving it up to him but it would be nice to hear him say something.

"Well, Jake's my alpha so he should-"

"Nope. You're the guy of the house. Stop being shy and say something." Jake interrupted him with a smirk. Seth sighed, kissing me on the cheek before opening his mouth to speak. Jake tutted. "Stand up then."

Seth rolled his eyes. "You're so bossy." he whined, dragging himself to standing position. Jake grinned.

"You know it. Born to be." he chuckled. Seth rolled his eyes again and we all laughed, though Mom and Phil were the only ones that didn't truly know the meaning of what he had just said but laughed to some other meaning they'd created in their heads.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever." Seth dismissed, taking a deep breath and looking down at me before grabbing my hand and smiling. I squeezed his, returning it. "Okay...Um, what to say..."

"Well, 'it's good to have to have you all here and enjoying my girlfriend's delicious cooking' is a good place to start." Embry teased, earning a slap on the head from Ammy. I giggled, giving Embry a smile for his indirect compliment anyway. He winked.

"Oh, if you wanna take the stage, be my guest, Em." Seth teased back, starting to sit back down. Embry's eyes widened.

"No! No, go on ahead! I was just being helpful." he protested, hiding his face behind Ammy's back. We all laughed and Seth got to his feet again, smirking.

"Alright, starting again... It's good to have to have you all here and enjoying my girlfriend's delicious cooking." he started, winking at Embry in thanks to which we all laughed and silenced for Seth to continue. "Erm, I think, I think we've all got so much to be thankful for, maybe too much to fit into a short and to the point speech but so much nonetheless. The things I'm grateful for? My brothers, whom have my back, are such a laugh and are everything I could need in them. I have my mom, whom I love and is there for me whenever I need her. Though we have our differences as siblings do, I have Leah, who knows me better than most people, including how to push my buttons." he added, rolling his eyes at Leah who just grinned back. We all laughed as Seth went on. "And of course, I have my son, my little boy, with whom I can't wait to do all those father, son activities. Football, climbing on the monkey bars, helping him drive his mother insane and watching as he fails to get the girls without his father's advice."

"Oh, really?" I asked, raising my eyebrows at him. He grinned. "So you 'got' me through your superior charming skills, did you?"

"Of course. How else?" Seth teased, chuckling. I shook my head, feeding Chay another bite before answering.

"I just thought you had poor charming skills and I felt sorry for you." I joked, though appearing serious. Everyone cracked up while Seth pouted, sadly. I giggled, pulling him down to kiss his cheek. "You're a very good charmer, Baby."

"I know." he grinned and ploughed on with his speech. "Anyway, I have my baby boy and my Angel, my baby Chay. She's gorgeous and I'm not looking forward to when she's a teen. Not one bit but we've got a long way until that, thankfully. My, our twins are a miracle, the most purest of miracles and Izzie and I are blessed to have them here with us today and everyday for the rest of our lives. But most of all...I am blessed to have my Izzie here with me, everyday of my life. I'm thankful that she gave me a chance and didn't push me away when things got tough. She makes life better, brighter and I love her, I love you so much, Baby. You're my everything. Always will be. Forever." Seth finished, emotionally, turning so that it was like he was speaking directly to me and I felt tears well in my eyes at his raw words and emotion. I smiled, pulling him down gently for a searing kiss and applause erupted around us. I pulled back, giggling and blushing.

"That was an awesome speech, Seth." Jake praised, raising his glass. I grinned, nodding in agreement.

"He's right, that was beautiful. Thank you." I agreed, smiling widely. He kissed my hand and retook his seat.

Weeks passed after Thanksgiving and we were all getting ready for Christmas to arrive. Seth and I had sent an evening decorating the house with tinsel and lights and of course, a Christmas tree. It was located right in the middle of the lounge, not a large one so it could easily be manoeuvred around even by the wolves. It was about half a foot taller than my 5'6" height and was decorated in gold and red, two very rich colours that made the welcoming aura of our lunge even more cosy and snug. Hung from the branches were golden lights that had four settings – on, flickering, patterned or alternating and it was the patterned cycle that was constantly mesmerizing Chay. Whenever someone holds her in their arms while sitting in the armchair facing the tree, she'd just stare, going without blinking for as long as she could. Once or twice, she's even whined in protest whenever someone took her away from them. There was red and gold tinsel winding up both banisters on the stairs and over the tops of photo frames hung up on the walls. Festive ornaments lined the surfaces and Christmas-y programs were beginning to play on TV.

I've always loved Christmas. It was the one true time in the year when the whole family can come together to be just that. A family. No dramas. No issues or problems. Just love, warmth and company. Seth truly was in the Christmas spirit as for the last three mornings, I've caught him dancing around the kitchen singing to Christmas songs like _Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer_, _Jingle-bell Rock_ and _Santa Claus Is Coming To Town._ Or I'd hear him humming those songs to Harry or Chay whenever they were sleepy and they were cuddled up in front of the log fire. The wolf pack families have been spending more time to themselves in the festive season. Sam and Emily with their daughter as it was her first Christmas. John and Leanne with Anita and with an exception of Brady, much to John's dismay. I knew that Paul would use the Christmas spirit to his advantage to try and seduce poor, unsuspecting Rachel. I didn't quite get her argument because it wasn't like she was alone in Billy's care. She had all of us to help her. I think she was scared for some reason I couldn't quite place.

"Honey, Harry's raiding the cupboard beside the archway to the kitchen." Seth called from the top of the stairs. From there, I knew he had a perfect view of our son's antics and even I could hear the clatter of plastic containers from my perch in the lounge. I got to my feet, chuckling to myself as I made my way over there. Pausing briefly to allow Chay to toddle passed me on her way to the toy box we had down here for convenience.

Chay had started walking only three days after Harry had and then we were in for mayhem. They were everywhere. We've had to place stair gates at the top and bottom of the stairs when we found Harry sitting on the top steps when we walked into the kitchen, looking for him. To say we had a shock was an understatement. He could have fallen all the way down the stairs and let's just say we weren't going to risk it. Chay was much more wobbly on her feet though, falling over more often than Harry ever did or does. He's only getting steadier on his feet by the day and we were so proud of him. Having them both walking though just meant that there was more places they could reach together, more things they could do to reek havoc and higher places they could reach to mess with. We had to move Seth's X-Box 360 to higher grounds because heaven forbid the little rascals broke it. Actually, if it were up to me, the X-Box would be the one piece of electrical equipment that I would let them tamper with, after being unplugged, of course.

I watched for a minute as Harry dug through my cupboard, totally messing up the order I'd put to it not even a day ago. I rolled my eyes, shuffling over. "No you don't Mister. They're Mommy's cupboards." I lightly scolded as I picked him up. He giggled, hugging my neck tightly as I took him back into the lounge where Chay had effectively vanished from. I frowned, placing Harry down next to the toy box but he was right on his feet again, prattling towards the stairs as Seth came bounding down, nearly forgetting about the stair gate and toppling over it. I laughed at him as he scrambled for the bannister to steady himself, rolling his eyes and huffing while unlatching the gate. I noticed Harry paying extra close attention to his father's movements and I eyed him suspiciously.

"I swear to God, Izzie, that gate is going to drive me crazy!" Seth complained, rubbing his knee. I giggled, kissing his cheek but he wasn't having that. He pulled my face to his and kissed me soft and long. We pulled back, smiling at each other. "I love you."  
"Mmm, I love you too, Babe." I murmured back, kissing him once more just as a little voice that I didn't recognise sounded out. We both pulled back further, frowning at each other before scanning the room. "Did you hear that?"

"Yeah, who was it? I can't sense anyone. Just me, you and the kids." Seth replied, confused. I frowned and shrugged, playing it off until the voice sounded again, louder this time and coming from the direction of the archway between the lounge and dining area. We frowned deeper, looking over there but we couldn't see anything.

"Harry? Chay? Come to Mommy." I called but there was just giggling. I watched carefully a minute, signally to Seth to be quiet as I slowly crept my way over to the speaking archway. I saw a tiny arm peek out and I grinned. "Oh, Seth, where's Harry?" I asked, winking at Seth. He grinned.

"I don't know, Izzie. Where is Harry?" he repeated, playing along. He caught up to me, nearly at the archway when Harry's little head peeked out, giggling when he saw us but hiding again as if he didn't realise we saw him. We chuckled, creeping closer until we were right on top of him. He looked around the archway again but frowned when he saw no one. That's when Seth scooped him up on his side, swinging him around in a circle like an aeroplane whilst blowing a raspberry on his tummy. Harry squealed in surprise and delight at his father, wriggling to get free. Then Chay came charging in, falling over but picking herself back up again before purposely colliding into the backs of my legs. I picked her up, chucking her into the air slightly before catching her with a giggle. I nuzzled my nose with hers, lovingly before that same little voice sounded out again. I pulled back from her, shocked and amazed at the same time. No, that wasn't her, was it? I looked over at Seth but he was looking at Chay in awe. I smiled, brightly. It was her!

"Momma." Chay's little angelic voice murmured, shyly, burying her face in my neck. I laughed, joyously, kissing her and then Seth on the lips with pride. She'd said Momma! Shed said her first word!

"Oh, Momma loves you. Say it again, Baby." I cooed, lightly, stroking her soft cheek.

"Momma...Dada." Seth's grin grew tenfold as she called him Dada, the same pride coursing through me showing up on his face as he cuddled up to me and Chay.

"She spoke. Iz, she spoke!" Seth gushed, kissing me multiple times. I giggled, nodding and bouncing Chay on my hip. "I can't believe it. She sounds like an angel."

"I know, Seth. I'm so proud." I crooned, happily. We both laughed, enjoying yet another family moment.

I had my family. I had my Seth, who was so perfect for me that it almost seems too good to be true. He loves me, worships me beyond what I deserved. He was such an amazing boyfriend and father to the kids. He romantic and funny and knows how to cheer me up. He considerate to my needs, as all the wolves were but unlike the others wolves, much to my girls' disappointment, Seth was a lot of help around the house. I couldn't care for the twins _and_ do the housework at the same time so we switch it up. One day I'd take the kids and play with them while Seth does everything around the house – laundry, vacuuming, dusting, making the kids' bed, tidying the kids' toys in their rooms. He didn't bother doing it properly in the lounge because they just got them back out again. But then on another day, we'd switch roles. It was refreshing to spend the whole day with the twins but then it was also refreshing o have a break from their crazy, hyper energies. Seth always dealt with that better than me anyway with his super human reflexes.

Harry was a little firecracker now that he would walk. He was everywhere. You couldn't turn your back for more than a second otherwise he was like the Roadrunner. I swear, he has to have teleportation techniques or something, he's so fast. Even Seth has trouble catching him whenever he gets going. Some way or another, he found a secret compartment in the kitchen that even I wasn't aware of. That was interesting. He was exactly like Seth too, always happy and smiling. He was such an amazing boy to be around and you could count on him to cheer you up if you were down for whatever reason.

Chay was a little sweetheart. She wasn't as wild as harry, even though she's gained the ability to walk. Some times, she just walks around, looking at faces and pictures on the cabinets or something. She loves the beach out side out house too. Seth often takes them out there whenever it wasn't too wet. She often cuddled with me or one of the guys just for the hell of it, even if she wasn't tired. She was very mellow. Nothing bothered her. Being a very unsteady walker, falling down is a constant but she never cries. One time she fell against the leg of the dining table and hit her head hard. Both Seth and I were in panic mode because neither of us liked to see her cry but she didn't. She just got up and walked away like nothing had happened. We still chuckle about it.

Having the beach there has to be our best method of tiring them out. Some times Seth and the guys would lightly manhandle them, playfully, throwing them up in the air, playing aeroplane or Harry's personal favourite, being thrown like a rag doll between them. Seth, Jake, Paul and Quil would just stand in a circle and lightly throw them to each other, making them laugh their little heads off. Bless them. But I prefer the beach method as it was much, much safer. I was constantly worried about the guys accidentally hurting them, even though I knew that they took every precaution that they didn't. Still, I couldn't help worrying about my babies.

It was New Years Eve and about an hour away from the start of the year 2011 and everyone was gathered around at our house, once again, for the celebration. The kids were already safely tucked up in their beds, fast asleep as well as Danni, who was sleeping in her travel cot in Chay's room. She was much like Chay, very calm and mellow in everything she did and faced. Nothing fazed her which was a lot like Sam's demeanour.

Kim was tired, bless her. She looked massive but was assured that she was only carrying on kid. He has to weigh a lot then, that's all I have to say. She was in Jared's arms, almost asleep when she gasped, lurching forward in his arms and startling us, especially him, half to death.

"Kim? What's the matter? Talk to me." Jared spluttered, panicked and I was instantly at her side. She was clutching her stomach, eyes scrunched up in pain and I knew what was happening.

"Kim, is it time?" I asked her, softly. She was beginning to pant now and I knew the answer before she'd said it.

"I-I think so." She ground out, still in pain. Jared looked in just as much pain watching her, just like Sam had. She gasped again, biting her lip and I got to my feet from my kneeling position in front of her. "Oh God…"

Emily appeared at my side, knowing what to do just as much as I did. "Okay, we can't be sure because your water hasn't broken so it might just be Braxton Hicks but we're gonna take you in, okay?" I told her, gently. She nodded, not verbally answering as Jared helped her to her feet. Everyone around us were watching with anticipation and happiness that it was time, even if it was two weeks early.

Then she actually screamed and Jared was just about ready to cry. I stayed calm, even though this was a little bit strange. Her contractions shouldn't be this close together. I'm not a midwife and even I know that. I frowned, looking over to Sue who had exactly the same expression. "Honey, is this the first time you've been having contractions?" she asked, worriedly. She swallowed hard and shook her head. "When?"

Jared was looking at his wife in disbelief, probably over the fact that she hadn't told him. He didn't look like a man that knew. Kim looked guilty behind her grimace but also angry with herself that she hadn't told anyone.

"A few times this morning and then at lunch." She answered through gritted teeth. I sighed and Sue shook her head. Jared looked angry but calm enough not to alert Kim. "I didn't think anything of it."

"You should have told one of us, Kim. That's dangerous." I scolded, shaking my head. She gasped again, crying now. "We need to get you to the hospital."

She screamed again, doubling over as Jared started to walk with her. "No! No, he's coming! I can feel him. He's coming. Now!" she shouted, urgently. My eyes widened, looking over to Sue in alarm. Jared looked like he was about to faint.

"Okay, we need to get you to the hospital, fast." I repeated, not liking where this was going. Kim screamed.

"No! I can't. He's coming, Izzie! I-I need to push!" she yelled, starting to get stressed. I bit my lip, looking at Sue. She only owned a diner so she wouldn't know what to do. I couldn't trust Renee with anything like this. Charlie was much like Bella used to be, slightly faint at the sight of blood. I cursed the Gods that Carlisle and his family was visiting the coven in Denali for the New Year. There was no one here to deliver this baby, which was coming even as I talk to myself now. "Izzie, please, you need to do it!"

"What?" I yelped, terrified. I shook my head immediately and Seth appeared beside me.

"You can do it. I know you can." He encouraged, sweetly. I shook my head.

"No! I can't deliver a baby! I'm not qualified! What if I do something wrong?" I asked, panicked.

"You have us here to help you but no one else knows anything about this." Emily told me, rubbing Kim's shoulders while Jared took the bottom of her back. She was moaning in pain. I frowned and then she screamed again and I knew that I had to do something.

"Seth, Jake, Paul, go inside and make a makeshift bed on the dining table." I ordered, serious and suddenly very clear headed. I was taking control in a time that I needed to because my friend needed me and this baby wasn't going to die or anything on my watch. "On the dining table? We eat off that!" Jake protested, disgusted. I glared at him.

"I'll disinfect it! Just go!" I commanded and they ran off into the house without further argument. I turned to Jared. "Pick her up and take her in. Emily, go into the linen closest and bring me some clean sheets. There's a woollen blanket in Harry's room. Be quiet when you get go in and get it. Char-Dad, can you ring the hospital and tell Dr. Gerald that well be coming in as soon as the baby's born, please?"

"Will do, Iz." Charlie agreed and everyone was a flurry of movement. Jared had taken Kim in as soon as the order came from my mouth but Emily was already scurrying into the house at top speed and Charlie was on the phone, speaking frantically into the receiver. Everyone else was just standing around looking helpless.

"What should we do?" Quil asked, more serious than I've seen him in a long while.

"There isn't much you can do but…who doesn't mind the sight of blood?" I asked, eyeing all the girls. Leah, Sue and Claire raised their hand. I smiled at Claire. "Sorry, Honey, you're not old enough for this. Leah, Sue, come with me."

"What am I doing?" she asked, enthusiastically. I smirked at her.

"You're both helping me deliver a baby." I told them, cheerfully, laughing at their paled expressions.

Inside the house, there were more flurries of movement. Kim was now on the dining table, panting and already sweaty on a pretty good makeshift bed. Jake and everyone else were in the kitchen while Emily was placing loads of different towels on a little table. Jared was stood beside Kim, rubbing her shoulders in a comforting gesture but I don't think it was working.

"Mom, can you fill the bowl in the sink with warm water and then get another from the cupboard and fill it with some cold? Make sure you bring a wash cloth with that and then place it beside Jared." I asked, taking point at Kim's feet. She had already taken off her maternity jeans and had a white sheet over her knees to hide everything but also make it easier for me to access her. I looked up at Kim. "How you doing there, Kim?"

"Urgh! I feel like I'm being torn in two!" she screamed, moaning. I smiled, wistfully.

"Of course you do. You're going to be pushing something the size of a watermelon out." I chuckled, slightly. Jared chuckled too but he was the only one that she glared at. "Okay, remember you breathing, yeah?"

"Izzie, I got Carlisle on the phone. I figured maybe you'd want some guidance." Sam called to me, holding out the phone. I smiled, gratefully and almost snatched the phone in my haste for advice.

"Hey, Carlisle !" I greeted, frantically.

"I hear Kimberly has gone into labour. The key thing is not to panic, okay? If you panic, then Kim will panic so in turn, the baby will panic and that will make your situation much worse. May I ask why she's not in the hospital?" he asked, calmly, just as there was a scream from the dining room table.

"She's needing to push. He's coming right now." I replied as calmly as I could. Jared was just occurring some traditional verbal abuse from Kim and I smiled slightly in response. I'd done that to Seth.

"Is she comfortable?"

"Yeah, she's laying on a bunch of blankets and pillows on the dining table. Is that okay?" I had acted on impulse with that order and wasn't sure if it was my best decision. He sighed.

"Is she comfortable?" he repeated. I hummed in response as Kim screamed again. I grimaced with her, remembering how much this really hurt. Oh, you gotta love childbirth. Note that sarcasm! "Good, do you have everything you need? Clean towels? Sheets? Water, both hot and cold?"

"I have everything, yes." I answered.

"Will you hurry up!" Kim screamed at me, angrily. I smiled at her, sadly, holding one finger up.

"Carlisle, she's seriously close." I warned him.

"Okay, do you have something to cut the cord with?"

"Huh?" I asked, confused.

"The placenta? You need to cut the baby away from Kim." he clarified, patiently. I rolled my eyes at my idiocy. I've already supposed to have given birth! As if I didn't know that!

"Um...no, I hadn't thought about that. What would you say to use?"

"Pour some alcohol into a glass and sterilise a pair of scissors. You'll need some sort of grip or peg, also sterilised, to make sure the baby doesn't bleed to death. Can you do that?" he asked.

I looked over to Paul and Sam, who were listening into the conversation and I motioned for them to do what Carlisle had asked, taking Rachel and Emily with them so that they could check that they were doing it right. They were men, they had no idea what to do in this situation.

"Oh my God, oh my God! Izzie, he's right there! He's coming!" Kim bellowed, digging her head into the pillow behind her neck. I bit my lip, waiting for Carlisle to advise me as I knew that he'd heard her.

"Get some gloves, sterilise them and take position at her feet. Make sure they're wide apart to make it easier for you and Kim." he ordered. I nodded, though he couldn't see me and ran into the kitchen. Emily was placing the scissors and grips on an alcohol filled plate to keep them sterile and I delved under the skin for my rubber gloves. I looked around and Paul handed me the bowl they had the alcohol in. I shoved them in and Paul washed them thoroughly. Emily suddenly grasped the phone and I frowned at her.

"So you don't contaminate the gloves again." she explained without me asking. I smiled at her intuitiveness and nodded, sliding my hands into the gloves carefully before heading back into the dining room, where Kim was grimacing again, squeezing Jared's hand as hard as she could but only succeeding in hurting herself rather than him.

"Okay, so I'm just telling you that Edward is on his way. I wanted to make sure you were set before I brought it up He's the fastest of us as you know so he'll be there within the half hour. But for now, you have a baby to deliver. There really isn't much I can do or say so I'm going to leave you to it. I know you can do it, okay? I have faith in you and just call me if there's a problem and when the baby's born, okay?" I gulped, heavily. I couldn't believe he was leaving this to me/ Me! I was no doctor or midwife! I can;t deliver babies!

I took a deep breath, calming down for my friends' sakes. I needed to do this for them otherwise the baby could die on my watch and that just wasn't happening. I hung up with Carlisle and took point at Kim's legs, peeking underneath the sheet draped over her knees and gasped in wonder.

"What? What is it?" Jared and Kim asked in unison. I beamed up at them.

"I can see the head. Oh my God! Jared, look!" I shouted, happily. He beamed, brightly, moving beside me to look but just had this weird expression on his face. He looked in awe but also maybe a little freaked out. I stifled a giggle at his expression before shoving him, lightly, back beside Kim.

"That was...strange." he mumbled to himself. I bit my lip, shaking my head in amusement but became serious again when Kim shrieked. "Shh, Baby, just breathe. Remember to breathe."

"Alright, everyone except for Sue, Leah and Emily needs to clear out. I'm sure Kim doesn't want any more audience that she already has. Go on." The room cleared out and the three women came over to me, looking at me, expectantly. "Just standby. I have no idea what I'm doing but I'm sure everything'll be fine." I said that last bit softly so that Kim wouldn't hear me over her pained moaning. "Alright, Kimmie, just take a deep breath for me and...on your next contraction, I need you to push."

"Finally!" she gasped, just as her contraction hit and she pushed...

24 minutes, screams loud enough to scramble my brain and a whole lot of verbal abuse to Jared, the air filled with shrill little cries as Wahalla Junior was born into this world. He came out so smoothly after Kim pushed him out after his hips and I passed him, gently off to Sue, who had an old blue blanket of Harry's ready and waiting, with tears in my eyes., I could not believe what I'd just done. I'd delivered a baby, on my own dining table, with my own two hands and knowledge. There was no feeling like that in the world. The satisfaction of bringing life into this world was overwhelming and I could feel the tears begin to fall down my cheeks.

I reached for the sterile scissors and grips, clipping them all in place and making sure that the circulation between Kim and her son was stopped before snipping the placenta, cleanly. I beamed as it fell away and made sure that the tiny bit on the Baby Boy's tummy was safely tucked away so that it wouldn't catch on anything before Sue handed the boy to me. I beamed wider as I made my way towards Jared, who seemed to be having an out of body experience. I kissed his cheek, lightly as I handed his son to him. He was positively radiating love and adoration as he peered down at him, his eyes shining with pride as he walked towards Kim. She was crying and couldn't wait to hold her little boy.

I moved back to Kim's feet and draped the sheet back over her knees just so that they could have their moment as their new family. I could vaguely hear Jared and Kim cooing at their son and it made me smile. They reminded me so much of me and Seth while holding Harry. That truly was a magical time for us so I knew how they felt right now. I turned around as Seth kissed my cheek from behind. I was still crying and he smiled, happily, wiping away the tears rolling down my cheeks. He kissed each of my eyelids before smiling at me briefly. I smiled back, throwing my hands around his neck and kissing him hard. He lifted me off the ground and swung me on the spot.

"That was so amazing. I've never felt so alive and satisfied in my life, Seth. That was perfect!" I gushed, happily. He beamed.

"You sounded like a pro, Baby. I'm so proud of you." he murmured back, kissing me again, passionately. Someone cleared their throat behind me and I turned around to see Jared beaming at me. He opened his arms and I stepped into his embrace. He squeezed me tightly.

"Thank you so much! I can't- this is- How can I-" he spluttered, tears rolling down his own cheeks. I smiled up at him, kissing his cheeks.

"You don't have to thank me, Jared. It was my pleasure. Thank you." I contradicted. He beamed wider and hugged me close again.

"You're amazing!" he praised anyway before giving me one last kiss on the cheek and heading back over to his wife and son.

"Everything alright? I got here as soon as I can." Edward's voice suddenly sounded from beside me and I jumped in fright, my hand clamped over my chest. He smiled, sheepishly before hesitantly approaching Jared and Kim. Jared nodded to him once and Edward relaxed, not seeming hesitant anymore. He stepped up to the other side of Kim, looking down at their son with a light, affectionate smile on his face. He looked at Kim. "He loves you very much."

Kim's eyes widened, beaming at him, her son and then Jared. He smiled back and kissed her, throwing Edward a grateful smile.

"May I? I need to check his vitals are okay." Edward requested, gesturing to their son. Kim looked at Jared and he nodded, though he kept a close eye on the vampire. Edward started to do his thing, lying the boy in the Moses basket we lent Kim and Jared. He checked all his limps were in working order, taking extra care for Jared's safe and to not frighten, or break, the baby.

I watched in awe as Edward worked, wrapped up in Seth's arms as eh swayed me on the spot. I smiled up at him, throwing all my love into my gaze. He leaned down to kiss me hard. "I love you, Miss. Swan." he murmured against my lips. I smiled against his.

"I love you more, Mr. Clearwater." I replied. He chuckled, shaking his head but never disconnecting our lips.

"No way." he denied, amused. I just shrugged, kissing him with everything I had and I was right where I belonged. I felt on top of the universe, wrapped up in the most handsome, most perfect man in the world and I didn't want to be anywhere else in the entire world.

What's the first thing that pops into your head when you think the word 'Scarlet'? Red? Blood? Bad? Evil? A colour of vigour, willpower, rage, anger, leadership, courage, longing, malice, or wrath? The truth is, my life has been filled with every single one of these things. I've shed blood, more blood then I ever wanted to in a lifetime. Bad things have happened to me, so bad that I don't want to recall. Evil? I've faced a whole coven of evil by the names of the Volturi. In my eyes, no one could be more evil. I've done everything I've done with vigour, courage, sometimes longing too. I've felt my fair share of malice, anger, rage and a lot of people have felt my wrath throughout the years. I've proven that I could be a leader, taking control of a situation like Kim's was proof enough. But most of all, I've got the willpower. The willpower to get through everything and the willpower to put it behind me and not dwell on it because what's the point? It all felt like a dream to me. So dream like that I didn't even think it was real until the day my babies died. That was the day my life came crumbling around me.

My life was like a dream and have felt and have encountered so much that it came be all summed up into two words...

a _Scarlet Dream_.

* * *

**So this is the very end but I will be back as you lovelies already know. The first chapter of Violet Vengeance, or VV, will be up in the next couple of days as I'm still tweaking it a little so I hope you can hold off until then :D **

**Please, for the last time for SD, can you leave me a little review! Remember, I won't be posting VV unless I get my 200 reviews. I know, I'm cheeky but you have no idea how much I want those 200 reviews :DDDDDD**

**I love you all and I hope that I can count on you to follow me through VV as well xxxx**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


	32. Thank you!

**Hey! It's me! :)**

**I just want to say a massive thank you o all of you who have made it possible for my story to be a favourite of over 100 of you! 100 PEOPLE LIKE THIS STORY!**

**I know to some people that wouldn't be very many but to me, it means so much! Thank you, all of you and i hope that some, if not all, of you have or are going to check out the sequel which is around 6/7 chapters long and do the same :DDDDD**

**Again! Thank you soooooo much!**

**For those who love PaulxOC stories, i have one called A Wolf's Embrace and it's not your average imprint story so please, go check it out!**

**I also have a new Jacob story called Pawprints in the Sky. Yes, there is some significance in the title and no,there are no flying werewolves :D**

**Love,**  
**MrsWolfPack**  
**X **


	33. AN trailer created!

**Hey! I know that this story has been long finished but i just wanted to let all you guys know that a trailer has now been created for this story by Italianmamma8907!**

**Go check it out if you want to!**

**hank you again to everyone who reviewed, story alerted and favourite-d this story and those who continued on to do the same for Violet Vengeance! You're the greatest! :D**

**love,  
****MrsWolfPack  
****x**


End file.
